Music Matters
by Skadia
Summary: [UA Rock] Un pied dans la fosse, un sur la scène. C'était la double vie que Castiel avait choisie avec bonheur en rencontrant Dean Winchester. Une vie au son des guitares, sur les routes entre deux hôtels. Une vie où la musique compte autant que les musiciens. Parfois plus. Une vie où les fantômes du passé sont des chansons et des encres sous la peau.
1. Chapter 1 : the woman in white

**Chapitre 1** : The Woman in White

"J'aimerais mourir maintenant, et qu'on en finisse."  
>Le garçon était jeune, affreusement maigre, ses coudes cagneux s'enfonçaient dans le matelas et son visage se tordait de douleur sans jamais une lueur d'apaisement. Le médecin avait un fils d'environ son âge. Il était blindé, immunisé contre la souffrance de ses patients, c'était indispensable dans son métier. Mais le gamin était affreusement pâle. Sauf là où les hématomes avaient teinté sa peau d'un arc en ciel macabre. Il lui faisait peine.<br>"On peut pas en finir?" Demanda encore le garçon en l'implorant de ses yeux bleus rougis par les nuits sans sommeil et les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il portait le nom d'un ange et le médecin savait qu'entre deux soins, les infirmières se désolaient de le voir mourir à petit feu.  
>Les derniers bilans étaient mauvais. Terriblement mauvais. Le médecin se pencha sur le lit du garçon.<br>"Tu veux arrêter d'avoir mal, Castiel, pas mourir."  
>"A ce stade là, ça fait plus grande différence. » Grogna le gamin.<br>Cette nuit là, il passa sur la liste des prioritaires pour une greffe de moelle osseuse. A travers la porte fermée et le brouillard de ses nuits sans sommeil il entendit sa mère gémir et pleurer. La liste des prioritaires, autant dire la liste des morts imminents. Il ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance qui lui broyait les os et faisait couler de l'acide dans ses veines.

##

Sur le papier c'était une bonne idée. Sur le papier c'était une bonne action et ça pouvait sauver une vie. Mais bordel qu'est ce que ça faisait mal! La crème anesthésiante qu'on lui avait passé sur la hanche n'anesthésiait que la peau mais pas l'os où un bourreau sadique allait enfoncer un mandrin tellement gros que Dean avait décidé de le décrire à Sam comme une corne de rhinocéros. Il serra les dents en s'accrochant à la certitude qu'il allait sauver une vie.  
>Ça lui faisait une belle jambe tiens !<br>"Ça va ?"  
>La voix venait de très loin et il hocha la tête en pensant que non, bien sur que non ça n'allait pas putain !<br>Il continua à proférer une litanie d'insultes dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'anesthésie générale le plonge dans un sommeil salvateur.

##

"C'est une belle journée pour revivre non?"  
>Castiel n'eut pas le cœur de faire remarquer au médecin à quel point son exclamation joyeuse lui semblait ridicule. Mais la douleur s'était atténuée et pour ça il pouvait être reconnaissant. Restaient les nausées et la fatigue perpétuelle, mais le médecin promettait que ça irait en s'arrangeant.<br>"La greffe a pris, si tu es régulier dans le suivi de ton traitement, dans quelque temps ça ira mieux."

Castiel hocha lentement la tête et observa l'infirmière qui décrochait la poche de plastique qui pendouillait sur un pied à perfusion à sa droite. Il restait quelques traces sanglantes dans la tubulure qu'elle enroula sur elle même avant de mettre un bouchon à sa perfusion.

Il décida que le rouge clair était sa couleur préférée et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

##

La fille lui caressait doucement la main tandis qu'il somnolait dans son lit d'hôpital le reste de l'anesthésie le faisait flotter dans une hébétude bienheureuse.  
>"Tu veux faire quoi, plus tard?"<br>Dean entendit à peine la question et répondit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.  
>"Rockstar."Souffla-t-il en ouvrant un peu les yeux. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il les referma presque aussitôt. "Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les voitures."<br>Il s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase.  
>C'était pas si dur, finalement, de sauver une vie.<p>

****##

Cinq ans plus tard.  
>Ils étaient dans un bar sans prétention qui les avait engagés pour une série de cinq représentations. Ils jouaient dans l'indifférence presque générale et vendaient parfois quelques CD qu'ils gravaient eux même. Dans l'ensemble c'était une vie qui leur convenait. Dean veillait sur Sam comme il l'avait toujours fait et Sam cherchait les ennuis comme il l'avait toujours fait. Souvent, ils s'asseyaient au comptoir, le vieux carnet en cuir contenant toutes leurs compositions entre eux, et, chacun un crayon à la main, écrivaient des chansons comme on fait des cadavres exquis.<br>Les premières pages étaient réservées à la liste des chansons et au fil du temps ils y avaient vu émerger des thèmes communs comme une très longue histoire d'horreur posée en rimes sur les accords de guitare de Dean et le rythme de la batterie de Sam.  
>"Tu sais, la plupart des gens écrivent des histoires d'amour dans leurs chansons." S'amusait le cadet, son grand corps vautré sur le bar, faisant tourner son tabouret d'un coté et de l'autre sans que ses épaules ni son torse ne bougent. Il finissait toujours par poser sa tête sur un de ses bras, son crayon pointé en l'air comme si l'inspiration allait le frapper comme la foudre. Ses cheveux trop longs et mal coupés effleuraient le bar poisseux.<br>"Faut croire qu'on est pas la plupart des gens." Répliquait Dean en faisant cliqueter son crayon sur sa bouteille de bière.  
>Plus tard dans la nuit, ils rentreraient au motel, le premier de l'annuaire, le moins cher, et s'endormiraient jusqu'au lendemain. C'était une vie d'errance et cela leur convenait.<br>Pourquoi cela fut il différent ce soir là?  
>Pourquoi au milieu de la petite foule indifférente y avait il un jeune homme qui ne quittait pas Dean des yeux? Ça arrivait quelque fois et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. C'était étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait décrété à dix huit ans qu'il voulait être rockstar de ne pas apprécier le regard des autres sur lui. Cela amusait beaucoup Sam d'ailleurs. Dean se savait capable de soutenir le regard d'une foule sans ciller, il l'avait déjà fait dans des circonstances plus ou moins agréables. Mais l'inconnu clignait à peine des yeux, ne bougeait pas de sa position au fond du bar et dardait sur lui un regard étrangement fixe. Dean manqua un accord et perdit le fil de sa chanson sans que personne d'autre que Sam ne s'en rende compte. Il se força à détourner le regard de l'inconnu au fond du bar et se concentra sur ce qu'il chantait. Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident au cour de la soirée.<p>

A la fin de la représentation que Dean appelait « Tour de gratte », il laissa Sam remballer seul sa batterie tandis qu'il allait leur commander deux bières. La barmaid lui sourit.

« C'est la maison qui offre. » Dit elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et attendit son frère en vidant sa première boisson de la soirée. Sam revint peu après, ses baguettes dépassant de la poche arrière de son jean. Il tendit leur vieux carnet à Dean.

« Inspiré ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répondit l'aîné en lui tendant sa boisson. Sam se percha sur le tabouret de bar qu'il se mit à tourner de droite à gauche son seul point fixe semblant être ses mains enroulées autour de sa bière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas entendu rater un accord. »

« Il y avait un type qui me regardait. »

Sam haussa un sourcil orné d'un anneau en argent ( Dean avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de comptabiliser les piercings de son frère, il lui semblait qu'il en avait un nouveau tout les mois et que d'autres disparaissaient au même rythme.) « Le mec en trench coat là bas ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu au fond du bar du goulot de sa bouteille. « Il te regarde toujours. Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ? » Il avait un petit sourire moqueur qui déplut à Dean.

« T'as pas une pauvre groupie à traîner dans l'arrière salle au lieu de te foutre de moi ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi pauvre ? J'ai pas eut de plaintes jusqu'à présent ! »S'amusa Sam.

« Tu sais qu'un jour faire partie d'un groupe de rock minable ne suffira plus à lever les filles ? Qu'il va falloir que tu développes une vraie personnalité pour ça ? » Se moqua Dean.

Sam se leva et poussa le carnet vers son frère. « Ou alors on se met sérieusement à devenir célèbres pour réellement gagner notre vie avec notre musique ? Au boulot grand frère ! »

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie d'une blonde qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et ils sortirent du bar laissant le chanteur seul en compagnie de sa bière et de son carnet. Il en tourna distraitement les pages sans y apporter la moindre modification.

« «_Can I tell you something_ » est une bonne chanson. » Dit une voix grave à coté de lui. L'étranger au trench coat s'était approché du bar et se hissait sur un tabouret en faisant signe à la barmaid de lui apporter une bière.

« On se connait ? » Demanda Dean d'un ton revêche. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait du s'adresser à une des rares personnes qui prêtaient réellement attention à sa musique, il le savait, mais l'étranger le mettait mal à l'aise. De près, ses yeux qui ne clignaient quasiment pas étaient d'un joli bleu un peu verdi par l'éclairage poussiéreux du bar. Il avait l'air jeune et fatigué.  
>« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie »<br>"Je me souviens pas d'avoir fait un truc pareil gamin." Répondit le musicien amusé.  
>"Il y a cinq ans, le 18 Septembre, vous avez fait un don de moelle osseuse. "<br>"Comment tu sais ça?" Demanda Dean en reposant brusquement sa bière sur le comptoir.  
>"Parce que j'étais le receveur."<br>"Je croyais que c'était anonyme ces trucs là !"  
>"Ça l'est. Ça m'a pris deux ans pour vous retrouver."<br>Il regardait Dean avec des yeux où le chanteur ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de soulagement. Il était quand même sur ses gardes mais ce mec, non, ce môme, savait quelque chose sur lui que seul Sam savait. Même leur père ignorait que Dean avait donné sa moelle osseuse. Il en conservait une petite cicatrice à la hanche qu'il effleurait du bout du pouce quand il se sentait un peu inutile, un peu minable d'avoir choisit une vie d'errance plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'utile à la société.

« Je m'appelle Castiel. » Dit l'étranger en lui tendant une main pâle que Dean serra par automatisme.  
>"Pourquoi avoir tenté de me retrouver? Tu as des réclamations à faire?"<br>Castiel secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa propre bière qu'il n'avait pas touchée.  
>"Je voulais juste vous remercier. C'était important pour moi."<br>Dean ne répondit pas. L'autre se leva, emportant sa boisson avec lui après l'avoir salué. La voix du chanteur, à peine plus forte que le brouhaha du bar le retint.  
>"Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie?"<br>Castiel se retourna perplexe et Dean lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules. "Je voudrais pas savoir que la vie que j'ai involontairement sauvée soit stupidement gâchée. Alors, tu en fais quoi de ta deuxième chance?"  
>"J'étudie les mathématiques." Dit Castiel. " Et la comptabilité."<br>Dean s'étouffa sur sa bière. "Tu te fous de moi j'espère?"  
>L'autre secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Dean fit un geste du menton pour l'inviter à se rasseoir près de lui.<br>"J'aime l'immuabilité des chiffres. Quoi qu'on fasse, un et un font toujours deux."  
>Dean eut un petit sourire. "Parfois un et un ça fait trois, au bout de neuf mois."<br>Castiel eut l'air perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre et il secoua encore la tête. "C'est exactement pourquoi la comptabilité me plaît. Ce genre d'items n'entrent pas en ligne de compte."  
>"Tu es un gamin bizarre." Commenta Dean, amusé malgré lui.<br>"Vous avez des réclamations ?" S'amusa Castiel.  
>Dean haussa les épaules et ils finirent leurs bières en silence.<br>Castiel était encore là le lendemain soir et s'éclipsa juste après le tour de chant des deux frères. Dean ne le revit que plusieurs semaines plus tard.  
>De loin en loin ils partagèrent une bière et une unique fois, Dean le vit avaler quelques cachets avec sa première gorgée. L'idée du jeune homme s'insinua dans sa tête comme un chat qui miaule à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.<br>Castiel s'installa peu à peu dans sa vie comme le chat inconnu qui s'enroule sur le canapé sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. En ronronnant si fort qu'on n'a pas le courage de le renvoyer. Castiel ne ronronnait pas, mais Dean n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui la moindre volonté de l'éloigner de lui. Cela dura comme ça plusieurs semaines, quelques mois.  
>Comment de cela passèrent ils un soir à leurs mains courant sur le corps l'un de l'autre, le dos de Castiel pressé contre le mur extérieur du bar où Free Will venait de se produire? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Cela semblait naturel et ils en avaient envie. Castiel aimait les choses certaines et immuables, Dean aimait la chaleur du moment. Ils fonctionnaient curieusement bien, comme si la compatibilité de leurs sangs leur assurait la compatibilité de leurs âmes.<br>"Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour te montrer?" Demanda Dean entre deux baisers. Castiel embrassait comme s'il n'existait rien au monde de plus important que les lèvres du musicien contre les siennes.  
>"Je voulais attendre cinq ans."<br>"Pourquoi cinq ans?"  
>Castiel leva le poignet gauche au creux duquel, dans la pénombre, Dean n'aurait pas pu discerner un tatouage s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu en plein jour. Un pissenlit dont tombaient cinq aigrettes.<br>"Cinq ans de rémission totale. Ça veut dire que je suis guéri. Je voulais être sur de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour finalement rechuter après t'avoir remercié."  
>Dean leva la main jusqu'au poignet de Castiel où il posa un baiser léger. "Une aigrette de plus tout les ans?" Demanda-t-il en effleurant du pouce la fleur en légère surimpression sous la peau. Castiel hocha la tête.<br>"Ton bras en sera couvert un jour."  
>"Je l'espère bien. Et ce sera intégralement grâce à toi."<p>

Trois ans plus tard  
>Huit aigrettes. Castiel massait son bras avec une crème cicatrisante, passant et repassant son pouce sur la peau sensibilisée comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il était allongé sur la banquette de Dean dans le tourbus. Dean ne s'habituait pas réellement à avoir un bus pour voyager d'un état à l'autre, il ne s'habituait pas réellement à la notoriété non plus. Mais c'était plutôt agréable de ne plus naviguer de motel en motel au rythme des bars qui acceptaient de les embaucher pour une soirée ou deux. C'était agréable de savoir qu'à présent, Sam ne manquerait de rien et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à caser sa batterie dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture prête à rendre l'âme. Ils n'étaient ni assez célèbres ni assez riches pour se croire à l'abri du besoin pour toujours, mais leur situation était devenue beaucoup plus confortable depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé chez un label indépendant qui leur assurait une publicité assez importante pour élargir leur public.<p>

Dans le petit écran encastré au dessus de la table du tourbus, Rose Dawson parlait de l'amour de sa vie. « Il m'a sauvée, de toute les façons imaginables. »

Dean soupira et contracta tout ses muscles pour s'étirer sans bouger de sa position dans sa couchette, les bras passés autour de Castiel qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du film.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses regarder Titanic pour la cinquième fois ! » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé. » Répliqua l'autre.

C'était vrai mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter ça comme une raison suffisante pour ne pas râler. Ils roulaient en direction d'une ville dont le chanteur avait déjà oublié le nom. Plus tard dans la soirée, Castiel scotcherait un papier avec le nom de la ville à son pied de micro pour s'assurer qu'il ne commette aucun impair. Il serait quelque part dans la foule probablement leur plus ancien fan et le plus fidèle. Sam et Kevin iraient prendre un bain de foule après le concert pendant que Charlie aiderait les roadies à ranger le matériel. C'était un rituel que seule la présence ou l'absence de Castiel venait perturber. Ça durait comme ça depuis presque trois mois et Dean verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec reconnaissance et soulagement. Il se laissa bercer par le ronron du moteur et le cahots réguliers de la route, retira son bras déjà engourdi de sous le corps de son amant et s'endormit tandis que Rose et Jack faisaient la fête dans l'entrepont des troisième classe, bercé par le son monotone de la basse dont Charlie jouait en sourdine sur la couchette au dessus d'eux... Castiel massait toujours distraitement son poignet nouvellement tatoué.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil filtrait entre deux nuages éclairant toute la campagne qu'ils traversaient d'une lumière dorée rendue plus intense par le ciel gris acier qu'il voyait par la fenêtre du tourbus. Castiel s'était déplacé jusqu'à la petite table sur laquelle il avait posé les pieds, un livre calé entre ses genoux. Il se mordillait l'ongle d'un pouce en tournant les pages à un rythme régulier.

« J'aime bien ce genre de temps. » Dit Dean à mi voix juste pour tester sa capacité à parler. Castiel hocha doucement la tête et leva le menton vers la couchette supérieure, lui indiquant de ne pas réveiller Charlie.

« Moi aussi. C'est mon préféré. » murmura-t-il en tirant le rideau pour dévoiler plus de fenêtre. Dean se leva avec précaution (il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il se cogne quelque part dans ce foutu bus et c'était encore pire pour Sam) et s'assit à coté de Castiel pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais être tombé amoureux d'Axel Rose, pourquoi je me retrouve avec une pâle copie romantique d'Elton John ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte, pas le musicien. » Répondit Dean en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Castiel n'avait pas de contre argument valable.

##

Castiel arrangea le col du blouson noir de Dean et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'attendrai après le concert. Peut être nu sur ton lit. » Promit il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Tu veux vraiment m'exciter avant que j'entre en scène ? » Demanda le chanteur.

« Tu es toujours excité avant d'entrer en scène. »

Dean rit. De l'autre coté de la porte des coulisse, ils entendaient la rumeur de la foule qui commençait à s'impatienter et le bruit familier de l'équipe de Free Will qui terminait de tout mettre en place.

Castel s'éclipsa et rejoignit la fosse de la salle de concert. Ce n'était pas la plus grande où Free Will s'était produit, mais la foule était déjà considérable et il s'écarta prudemment de la masse de jeunes gens qui s'agglutinaient contre les barrières bordant la scène où des roadies et des employés de la salle ajustaient les cymbales de la batterie de Sam et scotchaient des setlist par terre.

Il prenait ses vacances en fonction des tournées du groupe, un comptable avait ce genre d'avantages, et s'arrangeait pour les suivre autant que possible. Ce n'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulut. Il pouvait se glisser dans la couchette ou la chambre d'hôtel de Dean, mais il préférait la sécurité de son propre appartement. Free Will n'était sans doute pas destiné à être le plus grand groupe de tout les temps, mais leur fanbase sans cesse grandissante commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Plus d'une fois au cours des derniers mois, on l'avait reconnu dans la rue alors qu'il n'était personne, simplement parce que les fans l'avaient souvent vu traîner auprès des Winchester. Il n'aimait pas cela et tentait d'être aussi discret que possible.

La foule continua à se masser autour de lui, le faisant zigzaguer vers un coin sûr où il ne risquait pas d'être bousculé. Deux filles, assises par terre discutaient à voix plutôt basse, leurs verres de bière posés entre elles. L'une portait un bandana rouge qui attira l'attention de Castiel. Aucune mèche de cheveux n'en dépassait, elle était pâle et maigre mais souriait à son amie comme si elle vivait le meilleur jour de sa vie.

« Vous êtes Castiel ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris et hocha la tête. « Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

Les deux filles assises par terre interrompirent leur conversation et Castiel baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'on lui tendait avec un gros marqueur noir.

« Non heu … je... Pourquoi un autographe je suis... enfin je ne suis pas avec le groupe, je suis là en spectateur ! » Bafouilla-t-il affreusement gêné et regrettant de ne rien avoir à triturer pour s'occuper les mains et repousser le stylo qu'on lui tendait avec insistance.

« Pas avec le groupe ? Vous dormez dans le tourbus ! » Répondit la fille qui lui parlait et dont il ne regardait que les mains. Ce serait trop réel, trop intrusif de donner un visage à cette personne. Castiel était terrifié par ce que cela impliquait. Ça voulait dire qu'au moins une personne avait remarqué ses allées et venues, l'avait assez observé pour connaître son nom et savoir où il dormait. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait sans doute ses idées sur sa vie, sa relation avec le groupe. Cela signifiait que pour elle, il existait parce qu'il connaissait Free Will. C'était comme d'être soudain devenu une célébrité tout en se voyant privé du droit à exister en tant qu'individu. Il secoua la tête la gorge nouée.

« Je suis désolé... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Parvint il à dire, sans doute pas assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha de la foule. La fille eut un reniflement méprisant et le dépassa en marmonnant quelque chose de désagréable. Castiel la vit se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte et disparaître.

« Quelle conne ! » Grogna une des filles assises par terre. Elle leva son verre de bière à peine entamé vers Castiel. « Vous en voulez ? J'y ai à peine touché et vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

La fille au bandana hocha la tête. Castiel cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et finit par s'agenouiller auprès des deux filles en saisissant le verre avec reconnaissance. La bière blonde éventée était à peine fraîche mais suffisante pour délier un peu la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Les deux filles le regardaient avec intérêt.

« Il est beau votre tatouage. » Dit celle au bandana rouge.

« Merci. Et merci pour la bière. Je m'appelle Castiel. »

« On s'en doutait. » S'amusa la brune, celle qui avait des cheveux. « Moi c'est Brooklyn, elle c'est Kate. »Dit elle en lui tendant la main. Castiel la serra et lui rendit son verre de bière à moitié vide.

« Vous permettez que je vous en offre une autre après le concert ? Je n'aime pas être redevable. »

Brooklyn secoua la tête. « Est ce que c'est pas comme ça que font les violeurs dans les concerts ? Ils offrent des verres aux filles, les droguent et ensuite on les revoit plus jamais ? »

« Brook ! » Protesta Kate. « Excusez là, je la soupçonne d'avoir un syndrome de Tourette depuis des années, ou un asperger, elle est incapable de ne pas dire ce qu'elle pense ! »

Castiel sourit et s'assit en tailleur à coté des deux filles. « Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit il. « Et je n'avais pas l'intention de droguer qui que ce soit ! Je ne reconnaîtrais sans doute pas de la drogue si on m'en mettait sous le nez. »

Brooklyn haussa les sourcils. « La fille qui vient de partir a dit que vous dormiez dans le tourbus... elle s'est trompée ? »

Castiel et Kate la dévisagèrent, perplexes. « Quoi ? » Se défendit elle « On me fera jamais croire qu'on file pas la drogue gratuitement aux artistes ! Ni que les tourbus n'en sont pas pleins ! »

Castiel sourit. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la foule se mit à crier lui évitant d'avoir à répondre à la question embarrassant de Brooklyn. Ils se levèrent et il se plaça derrière les filles, il voyait par dessus leurs épaules, et de toute façon le spectacle ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Il avait vu Dean chanter des dizaines de fois, parfois pour son seul bénéfice. Il avait vu et entendu Sam jouer de la batterie un nombre incalculable d'heures. Il savait exactement comment Kevin se tenait derrière son clavier et à quel moment il disparaîtrait en coulisse pour récupérer son violoncelle pour la partie acoustique du concert. Il avait déjà joué de la basse de Charlie et savait combien elle était lourde et que la bandoulière lui entaillait le cou chaque soir. Elle portait des cols roulés depuis plus d'un an ou de gros colliers à clou pour éviter cela.

Il connaissait le groupe. Chacune de leurs chansons même les inédites. Il les aimait toutes. Mais il connaissait ces gens en tant qu'être humains. Ils étaient ses amis, pas des vedettes à ses yeux (ou enfin si, peut être un peu, mais pas que). Il aimait se glisser chaque soir dans la foule hurlante et s'imprégner de leur enthousiasme. Il aimait entendre Dean leur parler de réaliser leurs rêves et les entendre réagir comme si dans le public certains avaient la révélation de leur vie.

Il aimait se souvenir de la toute première fois où il avait entendu ce groupe. Il avait dix sept ans et après un an de recherches il venait de trouver l'identité de celui qui avait donné de sa moelle osseuse pour le sauver. Il avait cliqué sur une page internet et la musique s'était déclenchée, le faisait sursauter. Il avait faillit fermer l'onglet, par réflexe, mais le son n'était pas désagréable.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Dean Winchester. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle était basse et douce et évoquait beaucoup plus une promenade en forêt que la rage du hard rock pour le jeune homme que Castiel était à l'époque. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde pour écouter la voix de quelqu'un qui sans le savoir lui avait sauvé la vie et avait écouté les paroles.

_« The Woman in White didn't mean any harm, _

_But she crushed my heart and broke my arms, _

_Took me to the river and tried to drown me. _

_The Woman in White didn't mean any harm,_

_But I had to get rid of her before she kills me. »_

Plus tard, il avait appris que c'était Sam qui avait écrit la chanson après la mort accidentelle de sa petite amie Jessica. Les paroles continuaient de le toucher énormément. La moitié des fans choisissaient d'y voir l'histoire d'une Dame Blanche comme dans la légende urbain. L'autre moitié y voyait une histoire d'amour triste et les deux interprétations étaient également vraies.

Castiel avait surnommé la chanson « Leucémie » ce qui faisait grincer des dents à Dean et sourire Sam.

« Tant qu'elle te plaît mec... » Avait dit le cadet en entendant le surnom la première fois. « Tant qu'elle t'évoque quelque chose, tout me va. »

Contrairement à Dean, Sam n'était pas possessif avec ses créations, il semblait sincèrement heureux pour peu qu'on manifestait un peu d'intérêt pour ses écrits et ses compositions, l'interprétation qu'on en avait lui importait peu.

Ils commençaient presque tout leurs concerts par cette chanson. C'était peut être un clin d'œil adressé à Castiel. Ou peut être une façon de se rappeler que pour les frères Winchester, tout avait commencé ce jour là précisément. Avec la mort de Jessica. Castiel fermait les yeux, écoutait la foule crier ou se taire selon les soirs, se laissait porter par le son lourd de la basse, les notes de clavier hypnotiques, et la voix de Dean qui chantait doucement.

_« I miss her like hell. _

_She didn't mean to break me. _

_But she did. »_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, applaudissant en même temps que le public par habitude, la fille au bandana rouge s'essuyait le nez avec sa manche. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier qu'elle prit un peu surprise dans l'instant de flottement entre deux chansons.

« J'ai pleuré aussi la première fois que je l'ai entendue. » Dit il. Il devait crier pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit de la foule. Il n'osait pas regarder le bandana ni y faire allusion.

« Pour vous non plus c'est pas une histoire d'amour ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Pas même de loin. »

Elle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la scène où Sam assurait un fond sonore tandis que Dean et Charlie ajustaient leurs instruments à la chanson suivante.

C'était pour ce genre d'échanges, pour l'étrange communion entre des gens liés uniquement par la musique que Castiel assistait aux concerts de Free Will. C'était comme d'être vivant, mais à plusieurs.


	2. Chapter 2 : Crossroads

**Chapitre 2** : « Crossroads » (« Celle ci est pour Kate »)

Deux heures plus tard, Castiel tint sa promesse et offrit une nouvelle bière à Brooklyn en envoyant discrètement un message à Dean. Le bar qu'il avait choisit, un peu à l'écart de la salle était presque désert et le patron se moquait manifestement de qui étaient ses clients. Brooklyn et Kate babillaient au sujet du concert avec de grands sourires et des étoiles dans les yeux quand Dean se glissa sur la banquette à coté de Castiel en faisant glisser son whisky sur la table. Il portait toujours sa tenue de scène. Des bottes usées dont l'une vint buter contre le pied du jeune homme, un jean déchiré au genou, un t-shirt blanc ajusté et un blouson de cuir luisant. Ce soir là, personne ne l'avait convaincu de cerner ses yeux de noir et il ne portait qu'un seul bracelet d'argent que Castiel n'aurait pas deviné sous la manche du blouson s'il ne l'avait pas aidé à l'attacher plus tôt dans la soirée.

«Bonsoir. » Dit il avec le sourire qu'il réservait aux fans et aux journalistes. Il tendit les deux mains aux jeunes filles en face de lui. Elles cessèrent aussitôt de parler et serrèrent timidement le bout de ses doigts. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment les yeux verts du chanteur pouvaient encore briller d'excitation et de joie après le concert alors que lui même se sentait épuisé et affamé. C'était sans doute pour ça que Dean était le leader du groupe, pour son étrange capacité à inspirer l'admiration quoi qu'il fasse, et son don de le faire avec le genre de sourires qui illuminait la journée des gens qu'il croisait. Quel que soit son état de fatigue, Dean n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être charmant et aimable, pour accorder toute son attention à ses interlocuteurs comme s'ils étaient les gens les plus importants du monde. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un leader et une star.

Castiel l'écouta converser avec les deux filles, leur demander si elles assisteraient à d'autres concerts. Il le regarda porter la main à la tête de Kate et effleurer le bandana du bout des doigts.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête manifestement incapable d'articuler un mot et il fit glisser l'étoffe de son crane presque chauve, découvrant un fin duvet blond sale. Elle rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

Castiel avait la gorge serrée et Brooklyn regardait le fond de sa bière sans rien dire. Dean avait toujours les yeux braqués sur Kate et il souriait doucement. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras par dessus la table. Surprise, elle s'accrocha maladroitement à son blouson de cuir qui crissa sous ses ongles.

Castiel n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait que c'était exactement les mots que Kate avait besoin d'entendre. Dean avait cette étonnante capacité à savoir exactement quoi dire à quel moment pour produire l'effet désiré auprès de son interlocuteur. Cela fascinait Castiel de le voir rougir à chaque fois qu'une fan tentait une approche, juste pour flirter avec elle la seconde suivante, un clin d'œil, un sourire, un effleurement du bout des doigts sur la joue... Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Une fois, Sam lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir son petit ami (quelle étrange façon de le nommer!) flirter avec le monde entier. Castiel avait sourit et haussé les épaules. « Le soir, c'est vers moi qu'il revient, alors ça ne me dérange pas. » Avait il répondu.

Dean lâcha Kate et saisit le bandana qu'il considéra une demi seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel.

« Tu as un stylo ? »

Castiel lui tendit un des marqueurs qu'il transportait toujours avec lui depuis quelque temps et Dean griffonna quelque chose sur le bandana qu'il agita pour faire sécher l'encre avant de le rattacher autour de la tête de Kate.

« Est ce que vous avez besoin qu'on vous ramène ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

Elles secouèrent la tête. « Notre hôtel est juste à coté »

« Prenez soin de vous. »

Dean soignait ses entrées et ses sorties. Il prit ostensiblement la main de Castiel et le tira vers lui pour l'entraîner dehors. Les deux filles n'avaient pas cessé de sourire.

Le jeune homme le suivit en trébuchant, perplexe. « Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de balancer notre relation à la figure de deux fans ? » Grogna-t-il en s'engouffrant avec lui dans un taxi.

Dean tendit un papier sur lequel il avait écrit l'adresse de leur hôtel au chauffeur et se cala contre le dossier de la banquette.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elles en parleront. »

Castiel ne le pensait pas non plus pour être honnête. Une vitre teintée les séparait du conducteur, il s'offrit l'occasion de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Le cuir du blouson était froid sous sa joue.

Il était tard quand ils se présentèrent au comptoir de la réception de l'hôtel.

« Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de soirée que j'avais prévu." S'excusa le jeune homme en suivant le chanteur dans sa chambre. Dean haussa les épaules et referma la porte derrière lui.  
>"Il y aura d'autres soirées." Dit il.<br>La pièce était petite et confortable, quelqu'un (sans doute Sam) avait apporté la valise de Dean, le sac à dos de Castiel était déjà rangé dans le petit placard encastré dans le mur séparant la chambre de la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Dean y balancer la valise avant de l'ouvrir pour y pécher une tenue plus confortable. Il se souvenait de l'époque où les deux frères trimbalaient l'intégralité de leurs possessions dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture, revendue depuis. Quand ils avaient commencé à avoir du succès et à devoir faire des tournées de plus en plus longues, il avait offert la valise à Dean. Elle était en grosse toile noire à l'origine mais le chanteur y avait cousu à gros points des patch de chaque état dans lequel il passait. Il en manquaient encore quelques uns dont Hawaï et l'Alaska mais il espérait bien y remédier un jour. Au fil des mois à plier et déplier le linge, Dean avait finit par acquérir une dextérité impressionnante en terme de rangement de valise. Il calculait exactement ce dont il aurait besoin: une paire de jeans tout les cinq jours, et autant de t-shirts ou chemises, de chaussettes et de sous vêtements que de jour entre deux hôtels pourvus d'une machine à laver. Il avait compartimenté la valise en deux, une partie propre, une partie sale plus un sac étanche pour ses affaires de toilette.  
>Castiel n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir qu'il faisait une check list pour être sur de ne rien oublier ( Kevin le faisait et Dean avait copié une grande partie de sa routine de voyage sur lui.)<br>Un autre sac, qui lui, restait dans le tourbus, contenait ses vêtements de scène. Toujours les mêmes. Des jeans plus ou moins élimés, des hauts blancs, différents blousons de cuir noir que Dean s'empressait d'enlever dès qu'il n'y avait plus aucun fan pour le voir.  
>Castiel le regarda se déshabiller, émerveillé comme toujours par la façon dont l'homme qu'il avait devant lui changeait à mesure qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements comme autant de couches successives de son personnage de rockstar. C'était toujours le même rituel. D'abord la veste qu'il faisait glisser de ses épaules avant d'en tirer le bout des manches pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras tatoués. Ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement comme si elles ne voyaient plus l'intérêt de rester toniques sans le poids du cuir. Puis le t-shirt qu'il faisait passer par dessus sa tête, ruinant sa coiffure soigneusement étudiée, il passait ensuite une main dans ses cheveux courts et se grattait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment désordonnés à son goût. Castiel regarda les tatouages disparaître sous un vieux t shirt Led Zeppelin et la façon délicate dont Dean en lissait l'ourlet avant de déboutonner son jean et de s'en extirper une jambe après l'autre après avoir retiré ses boots d'un mouvement sec du pied.<br>C'était toujours le même rituel à la fin duquel il ne restait généralement plus grand chose de la vedette à part les tatouages, les piercings et parfois, les yeux cernés de noir. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il y avait juste un homme fatigué qui se hissa sur le lit à coté de Castiel et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant en soupirant de contentement, la tête posée sur son ventre.  
>Castiel posa automatiquement sa main sur le crane de Dean,faisant rouler les mèches châtain entre ses doigts pour en éliminer les dernières traces de gel.<br>"Tu crois qu'elles reviendront?" Demanda Dean doucement, les yeux fermés.  
>"Brooklyn et Kate?"<br>"C'était leur nom?"  
>"Oui. Et oui, je crois qu'elles reviendront."<br>Dean sourit. "Elles ont l'air de chouettes gamines. Courageuses."  
>Castiel hocha la tête. Pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux, Dean commençait à s'endormir. Castiel alluma la télévision, cherchant en vain quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.<br>"Est ce que tu étais aussi maigre et pâle qu'elle? Que Kate? Avant?"  
>Dean s'était redressé sur les coudes, son visage assez proche de celui de Castiel pour lui masquer entièrement la télévision au pied du lit. Le brun hocha la tête.<br>"J'étais pire. Ma mère doit encore avoir quelques photos de l'époque. J'avais perdu tout mes cheveux et pendant deux mois je vivais dans une bulle stérile."  
>Dean s'assit complètement sur le lit, pensif, passa une main dans les cheveux de Castiel, tordant une mèche noire entre ses doigts, tentant de s'imaginer son amant chauve.<br>"Comment tu as fait pour tenir? » Demanda-t-il . « Je crois que je mourrais si on m'enfermait pendant des mois, si j'étais malade aussi longtemps, si je me voyais dépérir à petit feu..."  
>Castiel haussa les épaules.<br>"Instinct de survie. Les humains sont très difficiles à tuer, tu sais. Dès qu'on te dit que tu es condamné à moins d'un miracle, tu te mets à prier pour un miracle."  
>Dean sourit et rampa sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui.<br>"J'ai été ton miracle alors?"  
>Castiel hocha la tête. "Tu l'es encore." Il l'embrassa doucement. Dean n'embrassait pas de la même façon quand il était juste lui ou quand il s'était glissé dans le personnage du leader de Free Will. Castiel se moquait souvent de lui en l'appelant "Fearless Leader" dès que le chanteur enfilait son blouson noir, comme s'il existait deux personnes distinctes dans son corps. Dean embrassait passionnément et tendrement, ses mains se posaient doucement sur les épaules de Castiel, remontaient sur son cou où elles s'installaient pour le temps du baiser avant de venir se crisper dans ses cheveux ou de redescendre le long de ses bras, de son dos, chaudes et rugueuses contre sa peau.<br>"Tu sais pourquoi Titanic est mon film préféré?" Demanda Castiel doucement en jouant avec le bord des manches du t-shirt de Dean, découvrant le grand lys noir qu'il avait tatoué sur l'épaule, entouré de flammes qui lui couraient le long de l'omoplate. Le chanteur secoua la tête, son front pressé contre celui de son amant.  
>"Parce que tu es romantique comme une fille?" Se moqua-t-il.<br>"Parce que Jack a sauvé Rose, de toutes les façons imaginables, tout comme tu m'as sauvé."  
>"J'ai rien fait Cas." Soupira Dean en s'éloignant de lui pour s'installer de son coté du lit, calant ses épaules contre le mur, un oreiller glissé derrière son dos. "J'ai donné ma moelle osseuse quand j'avais vingt et un ans, je savais même pas ce que je faisais. Je te rappelle que c'était juste une excuse pour sécher les cours !"<br>C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eut plusieurs fois et Castiel n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade en trois ans de relation. Mais ce soir, il voyait le petit bandana rouge et les bras maigres de Kate en comparaison des bras musclés et tatoués de Dean. Il les imaginait, fondus par la maladie, l'encre pâlie, salie par les traitements. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Dean qui la pressa doucement.  
>"Moi, quand j'ai eut vingt et un ans, j'ai voulut me tuer."<br>Dean eut un sursaut si violent qu'il fit trembler le lit. " Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça."

Castiel haussa les épaules.  
>"J'ai cru que je faisais une rechute. Je me suis réveillé un matin brûlant de fièvre, je vomissais tout ce que j'avalais, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal depuis des années. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et ils m'ont gardé, fait passer une batterie de tests et d'examens. J'ai cru que la leucémie revenait."<br>"Trois ans après la greffe?"  
>Castiel hocha la tête. "Ça arrive, c'est rare mais ça arrive. Et je voulais pas revivre ça. La douleur insupportable, tout le temps, être malade en permanence, le regard apitoyé des médecins, ma mère qui se retient de pleurer... j'aurais préféré mourir que de revivre ça. J'ai interdit à tout le monde de me donner les résultats des tests et j'ai planifié comment je voulais partir. »<br>Dean avait la gorge serrée, il savait que l'histoire finissait bien, elle finissait forcément bien puisque Castiel était là pour la raconter, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, la tête calée contre le mur comme si ne rien voir lui rendait les souvenirs plus supportables. Ou peut être qu'il voulait éviter de croiser le regard de Dean durant sa confession.  
>"Et après?"<br>"Après, j'ai écouté "_Dad is on a hunting trip_." Je savais que c'était toi qui chantait, la personne qui m'avait sauvé la première fois. Ce CD fait une heure et trente six minutes. Je l'ai écouté en boucle, toute la nuit. J'en connaissait déjà chaque morceau par cœur mais j'imagine qu'il faut être dans un certain état d'esprit pour avoir de grandes révélations. J'ai pleuré à chaque fois que "_My soul for his_" commençait et aussi à chaque refrain de "_Hellhounds_". Le lendemain, j'ai demandé les résultats des analyses, pris les traitements qu'on me donnait et j'ai décidé de ne pas mourir, au moins pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas remercié pour ma seconde vie."  
>"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?" Demanda Dean doucement. Castiel haussa les épaules.<br>"Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment mais... ce soir, en voyant Kate, j'ai espéré très fort que tu puisses la sauver comme tu m'as sauvé. Que ta musique puisse lui donner la force de se réveiller encore un matin pour continuer à l'écouter."

Cette fois ci, Castiel avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Il avait ce regard fixe et profond qui avait mis Dean mal à l'aise la première fois, comme si les yeux bleus sondaient trop intensément son âme à la recherche de quelque chose de grand et d'héroïque dont le chanteur se savait dépourvu. Il n'était pas un héros quoi qu'en pense son amant.  
>"Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Cas. Ma musique n'est pas assez bonne pour sauver des gens."<br>"Elle m'a bien sauvé moi."  
>"Elle t'a sauvé parce que tu crois me devoir ta seconde vie. C'est différent."<br>Castiel passa la main sur la joue un peu râpeuse de Dean, comme pour le convaincre ou le faire taire.

« Je fais que des chansons Cas. Tu te trompes si tu crois que je suis un genre de héros pour ces gens. » Dit il encore.

Castiel lui prit le visage à deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Des chansons qui m'ont sauvé ! Et si elles peuvent sauver juste une seule autre personne, juste une seule Kate... est ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante pour être fier ? »

Dean baissa les paupières à défaut de pouvoir baisser la tête, le pouce de Castiel effleura le piercing au dessus de sa pommette « Écouter tes chansons m'a appris ce qu'est le libre arbitre, l'autodétermination. Je continue de penser que c'est une chose pour laquelle il faut se battre. Et je continue de penser que c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais être fier. Quelque chose qui mérite qu'on se batte.»

Dean hocha lentement la tête, glissant son menton râpeux dans la paume de Castiel pour y déposer un baiser.

« Rappelle le moi quand je douterai à nouveau. » Dit il doucement.

« Compte sur moi ». Dit Castiel. Il se glissa sous les draps sans prendre la peine d'enlever plus que ses baskets. Dean se glissa contre son torse, ses bras entourant la taille du jeune homme et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Castiel, juste en dessous de la petite cicatrice proche de sa clavicule. Des années plus tôt, avant même d'être déclaré « en rémission »,le jeune homme y avait fait tatouer une phrase dont le vrai sens avait jusqu'ici échappé au chanteur. « Safe and sound ». Cela voulait dire plus que le simple «je suis guéri» qui était sa réponse à chaque fois qu'on lui en demandait la signification. Cela voulait dire «Je suis guéri et c'est la musique qui m'a sauvé.» Dean le comprenait seulement ce soir. Il ferma les yeux, serrant son amant contre lui, la tête posée juste au dessus de son cœur dont il entendait le battement régulier entre deux inspirations de son amant. C'était sa position préférée pour dormir depuis des années, au point qu'il avait parfois du mal à trouver le sommeil quand ils étaient séparés. Le chanteur trouva un film qu'il avait déjà vu huit fois à la télévision, posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et s'endormit peu de temps après lui. Il rêva d'une foule gigantesque sautant en l'air au rythme de sa musique. C'était son rêve préféré.

##  
>Il y avait toujours une bouffée d'adrénaline avant de monter sur scène, une sorte d'énergie communicative qui leur donnait envie à tous de sautiller sur place au son du murmure de la foule assourdis par la distance. Sam faisait jouer ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane, parfois sur les épaules de Kevin jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, agacé, le repousse. Dean faisait craquer ses phalanges jusqu'à ce que les trois autres le supplient d'arrêter. Charlie tournait et retournait son médiator dans ses doigts en faisant les cent pas dans les coulisses mal éclairées. Une fois elle s'était pris les pieds dans un câble et avait faillit déclencher un incendie. Kevin lisait. Généralement le même livre pendant très longtemps parce qu'il ne se rappelait jamais des pages qu'il avait parcourues avant de monter sur scène. Leur sang leur paraissait plus chaud à chaque minute, et l'excitation les gagnait toujours. Qu'ils se produisent sur une grande ou une petite scène, qu'ils ne soient que quatre ou accompagnés d'un orchestre (cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois et ça avait été « awesome » selon les mots de Dean), l'excitation était la même. Comme un soleil qui s'épanouissait au creux de leur ventre.<p>

Ils entraient toujours en scène dans le même ordre. D'abord Sam qui s'installait derrière sa batterie et accueillait Kevin d'un roulement de tambour continu, un coup sur une cymbale quand le jeune homme atteignait son clavier. Les fans adoraient Kévin, son grand sourire et les grosses lunettes carrées qu'il portait en sortant de scène pour soulager ses yeux fatigués par les spots. Tout deux se mettaient à jouer quelques instants le temps de trouver le rythme sur lequel Charlie entrait sur scène. Elle était petite comparée à eux et son entrée passait parfois légèrement inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'un spot éclaire ses cheveux roux et sa basse verte. Chaque fan savait exactement le nom qu'elle avait donné à son instrument fait sur mesure mais aucun ne savait pourquoi. Souvent, quand Sam et elle s'ennuyaient, ils se baladaient sur les forums de fans (leur pseudo préféré était « Moose205 ») pour y lire les théories les plus extravagantes sur la basse de Charlie. Dès que la lumière s'allumait sur elle, elle se mettait à jouer et à ce moment le public savait que tout le monde était prêt pour l'entrée de Dean.

Et ce n'était généralement même pas le meilleur moment de la soirée. Il y avait des soirs comme celui là où tout se déroulait parfaitement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se forcer pour établir une connexion avec le public, il y avait des soirs où ils se sentaient portés par la grâce et la musique et tout était parfait.

Ils se souriaient en sortant de scène, rentraient tout les quatre ensemble pour le rappel. En de très rares occasions pour un seconde rappel.

Ils souriaient en riaient dans les coulisses éclairés de coté par les lumières de la salle qui se rallumaient après la fin du concert. Kevin partit le premier prendre un bain de foule tandis que Sam supervisait le démontage et le stockage de sa batterie laissant Dean et Charlie seuls. La jeune fille fit jouer ses épaules endolories en se massant le cou.

« Je les occupe et tu t'éclipses ? » Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Dean hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« On sera pas à l'hôtel avant une bonne heure de toute façon, et tu nous as assez couvertes Dorothy et moi. On te doit au moins ça. »

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris en devenant célèbres. Tant que Free Will n'était composé que de Dean et Sam, c'était moins difficile de garder leur vie privée pour eux. Désormais, il leur fallait se couvrir tour à tour pour conserver pour eux ce qu'ils considéraient comme relevant de l'intime et que la célébrité tendait à leur enlever.

Ils éludaient tout les quatre toutes les questions personnelles, et souvent, ils s'arrangeaient pour occuper les fans pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse s'éclipser discrètement.

Dean attendit que Charlie soit entourée d'une poignée d'admirateurs pour s'éclipser discrètement et se glisser dans un taxi.

La chambre d'hôtel était curieusement silencieuse quand il y entra. Dans la pénombre, il discernait à peine la forme de Castiel assis sur le lit, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la rue qui passait par la fenêtre entrebâillée.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant et posa les mains sur ses cuisses, tentant de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Castiel tenait son téléphone entre ses genoux et reniflait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Elle est morte. »

« Qui ? »

« Kate... la fille au bandana... Elle est morte ! »

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et Dean vit qu'il avait pleuré, pleurait toujours à vrai dire. Il serra les mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Il ignorait que Castiel avait gardé contact avec la jeune fille rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les échanges de textos, et puis, finalement, après un long silence, son téléphone qui bippe, ou qui sonne. Et probablement une voix inconnue au bout du fil ou celle de Brooklyn lui annonçant la mort de Kate. C'était tragique en soi, et Dean se sentait mal de prendre la nouvelle avec autant de détachement. Mais il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, pas vraiment. En revanche, voir Castiel pleurer c'était ce qu'il supportait le moins. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais heureusement. Il se redressa autant qu'il put pour le serrer dans ses bras malgré leur position, puis il le remonta sur le lit et s'installa avec lui. Castiel s'accrochait à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage et sanglotait franchement à présent. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que Dean pour se laisser aller à son chagrin. «Elle n'avait que dix sept ans » dit il entre deux reniflements.

Dean n'avait rien à répondre. Aucun moyen de calmer la détresse de son amant. Il la comprenait. Castiel ne supportait pas les séries médicales, coupait les films quand un personnage se retrouvait à l'hôpital... et il s'était curieusement attaché à cette gosse dont il parlait presque chaque jour. Sans doute parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, sans doute parce qu'il se reconnaissait un peu en elle.

« Ça va aller... » Murmura Dean en le berçant doucement. « Ça va aller. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

Il attendit que les sanglots de l'autre se soient un peu calmés, juste assez pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix par dessus le son de ses reniflements, et il se mit à chanter. Ce n'était sans doute pas la chanson la plus appropriée, mais c'était la préférée de Castiel.

_« Crossroads told me the story _

_of a man who sacrified himself for his son_

_I wish someone would love me _

_I wish someone would save me from my run » _

Il sentit le jeune homme commencer à se détendre, il imaginait ses cils se baissant sur sa joue tandis qu'il écoutait les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il connaissait par cœur chacune de ses chansons. Il leur trouvait des significations que Dean n'avait jamais eut en tête en les écrivant. Elles étaient pourtant toutes vraies.

_« There is someone I love more than anything_

_I would trade my soul for his_

_I would go to hell swinging_

_just to see one more smile of his »_

Castiel reniflait toujours, mais moins bruyamment désormais et il ne s'accrochait plus si fort à la veste de Dean. Il écoutait le bruit de ses vêtements qui glissaient sur son torse à chaque inspiration et le son creux de sa voix dans sa poitrine. C'était comme de s'endormir et d'entendre les bruits du monde extérieur déformés et incompréhensibles. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles mais il les connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il lui semblait qu'elles venaient de lui. Ce n'était qu'une chanson qui ne ferait pas revenir les morts, mais c'était tout ce que Dean avait à offrir pour l'instant.

_« But I'm just a guy_

_With only my shattered soul to sell_

_and I'm crying in my bloody hands at night_

_I'm not the one who'll make you smile again »_

Castiel se mit à fredonner le dernier couplet en même temps que Dean, il avait la voix légèrement cassée par ses pleurs, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Peu à peu le confort et la chaleur des bras du chanteur calmaient le jeune homme, le berçant loin de son chagrin comme s'il avait le pouvoir de combattre toutes les douleurs du monde. Castiel tendait à croire que c'était vrai, que tant que Dean serait là pour le réconforter, il pourrait endurer n'importe quoi.

_« Crossroads now tells a story_

_'bout a man who traded his soul for his soulmate_

_And they wander together happily_

_crossroad demon gave them one year to share »_

Dean cessa de chanter, écoutant seulement la voix éraillée de Castiel qui murmurait les dernières paroles.

« I wish someone would love me that much. I wish someone would save me »

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Rien d'autre qu'une chanson écrite des années plus tôt et sur laquelle Castiel avait posé sa propre interprétation, son propre ressenti.

Mais c'était tout ce que Dean avait à offrir et curieusement, cela fut suffisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait, serré contre son amant comme un chaton confiant.

##

Le soir suivant, Free Will se produisait dans une salle plus petite que la veille, un comité presque intimiste où ils se sentaient plus à l'aise. Dean chercha Castiel des yeux mais ne le vit savait qu'il était dans la salle pourtant. Il sourit à quelques filles au premier rang. L'une d'elle avait le symbole du groupe tatoué dans le poignet, un pentacle dans un soleil. Qu'est ce qui poussait les gens à faire ça ? Ses tatouages à lui signifiaient tous quelque chose d'important pour lui. Le lys sur son épaule, c'était sa mère morte si longtemps auparavant qu'aujourd'hui il lui fallait une photo et un effort de mémoire pour revoir son visage. La rose qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet gauche ? Sammy. Les revolvers croisés au creux de ses reins ? Il évitait d'y penser. Mais cette fille pourquoi se faire tatouer le symbole d'un groupe de rock ? Un symbole inventé pêché dans deux bouquins différents dans une bibliothèque de Californie des années plus tôt.

Peut être que Castiel avait raison. Peut être que ce qu'il faisait avait de l'importance, au moins pour une personne ou deux. Peut être que c'était plus que de la distraction. Après tout, si Sam et lui racontaient leur parcours dans leur chansons, pourquoi refuser l'idée qu'elles trouvent échos chez d'autres personnes ? Ils n'étaient pas si spéciaux.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête à la même seconde, le faisant sourire. Derrière lui, Sam le rappela à l'ordre d'un roulement de caisse claire ennuyé. Il se percha sur un tabouret haut qu'on venait de lui apporter, cala sa guitare sur ses cuisses et se pencha vers son micro.

« Celle ci est pour Kate. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que derrière lui Sam commençait un rythme lancinant

_« What doesn't kill me should try harder, _

_What wants to burry me should think better, _

_'cos I'm a warior, _

_I save people, I save lifes, I'm a hero. »_

Il avait les yeux fermés, imprégné de la musique. Il imaginait Castiel dans la salle, les yeux clos comme il le faisait toujours quand il l'entendait chanter, et il sourit. D'autres personnes fermaient les yeux, se balançant lentement au rythme de la chanson portés par la basse de Charlie qui prédominait. Ils se demanderaient qui était Kate ? Dès le lendemain, Sam et Charlie trouveraient sur les forums des dizaines d'hypothèses. La plus répandue serait sans doute que Kate serait une connaissance du groupe. Voire sa petite amie. Brooklyn comprendrait sans doute. Il ignorait si elle était dans l'audience ou si elle entendrait un jour parler de cette dédicace, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle qu'il la chantait, il ignorait d'ailleurs s'il s'adressait à Castiel ou à lui même.

_« Been through hell and back,_

_so pull the trigger, _

_try and hit me harder,_

_But one day I'll be back, _

_I save people, I save lifes, I'm a hero. »_

Il souriait en se disant, entre deux paroles, que pour une fois, il ne jouait pas au Fearless Leader qu'il représentait sur scène . Il était Dean Winchester et il chantait ses propres sentiments, pas ceux d'un personnage de scène.

« I'm a freaking hero »

Il le pensait. Et c'était grâce à Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3: Stray Cat

**Chapitre 3** : Stray Cat

Voir Charlie enfiler ses vêtements de scène était un des spectacles préférés de Dorothy.

Cela impliquait déjà que la bassiste soit nue, ce qui en soit était une des bonnes choses de l'existence (à peu près à égalité avec le bacon et les levers de soleil sur Monument Valley). Puis cela nécessitait de la jeune femme d'incessantes allées et venues entre sa valise et la salle de bain. D'abord en sous vêtements, puis en pantalon, en jupe, de nouveau en pantalon avant qu'elle ne commence à enfiler un t-shirt ou une chemise, se change, recommence. Cela amusait beaucoup Dorothy qui pouvait reconnaître ses vêtements au toucher, s'habiller dans le noir et se sentir quand même parfaitement à l'aise en toute circonstance. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle attachait une importance démesuré,e et pour conduire un bus toute une journée durant, elle n'avait généralement pas besoin de faire des efforts de toilette. Mais pour Charlie, l'enjeu était différent.

Être étiquetée « la fille du groupe » la rangeait automatiquement dans une certaine catégorie de population dont elle tenait à se détacher, ou du moins à ne pas se retrouver prisonnière. Souvent, à la lecture d'une de leurs interviews ou d'un article traitant du groupe, elle soupirait qu'elle n'avait pas signé pour être leur faire valoir féminin.

Elle avait longuement expliqué à Dorothy pourquoi elle aimait tant jouer de la basse. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du son, des vibrations profondes de l'instrument qui semblaient faire écho à toutes les cellules de son corps. C'était aussi à cause de sa place dans la musique.

« Tu vois, la guitare c'est la ligne mélodique qui parle à la tête. C'est elle qui raconte la chanson. La batterie elle te prend à la poitrine, elle bats à l'intérieur de toi comme ton cœur. C'est elle qui fait trembler le sol et résonner tout ton corps. La basse... La basse elle te parle au creux du ventre, c'est elle qui te tord les tripes même quand on n'y prête pas attention, c'est elle qui soutient toute la chanson, qui lui donne sa profondeur et son arrière plan. On ne la voit pas et pourtant elle est indispensable. »

« Alors la basse c'est la partie sexuelle de la musique ? » Avait demandé Dorothy d'un ton extrêmement sérieux. Charlie avait hoché la tête vigoureusement. C'était un an auparavant, au tout début de la tournée, la première fois qu'elles avaient partagé une chambre d'hôtel. Très peu de temps avant qu'elles ne se mettent à partager le même lit.

Charlie prenait grand soin de son image et ce soir, elle avait un message à faire passer. L'internet, où elle tuait le plus clair de son temps entre deux concert,s l'informait régulièrement des lois les plus idiotes des états qu'ils traversaient. Elle leur en faisait part à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et ce matin là elle s'était arrêtée sur l'interdiction pour les femmes de porter un pantalon à Tucson. Dorothy était persuadée que cette loi avait une origine logique mais Charlie n'avait pas voulut en entendre parler. Elle avait donc décidé d'appliquer la législation à la lettre et personne au monde à part peut être Dean n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Sam et Kevin avaient essayé sans succès jusqu'à ce que le batteur prenne son ami par les épaules.

« Après tout » Avait il déclaré « Personne ne se plaindra de voir une fille à moitié nue sur scène. »

Charlie lui avait jeté sa souris d'ordinateur au visage en riant. Mais elle s'était tenue à sa décision et se baladait donc dans la chambre d'hôtel uniquement vêtue d'un body noir et de bas résille. L'ensemble laissant assez peu de place à l'imagination ou a un quelconque sous vêtement ce que Dorothy n'aurait pas du trouver aussi alléchant. Allongée sur le lit, la jeune femme se demandait si l'anniversaire de Charlie pourrait constituer un prétexte suffisant à une partie de sexe débridée plus tard dans la soirée. Non pas qu'elles aient besoin de prétexte désormais mais quand même.

On toqua à la porte et Charlie glapit depuis la salle de bain où elle venait manifestement de se crever un œil avec sa brosse à mascara. Dorothy étouffa un rire et se leva pour aller ouvrir à Dean et Castiel, le premier portant dans les bras une grande boite emballée d'un papier rose qui allait déplaire à la bassiste.

« C'est qui ? »

« Batman et Robin. » Répondit Dean en posant le cadeau sur un des lits jumeaux de la chambre. « Vous tenez à deux dans un de ces trucs ? » Demanda-t-il à Dorothy. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Et vous ? » Rétorqua -t-elle.

« Oh oui! » Répondit Castiel au moment ou un second coup à la porte annonçait l'arrivée de Sam et Kevin, porteurs, eux d'une bouteille de champagne.

Charlie émergea de la salle de bain, un œil tout rouge d'avoir été trop frotté après l'attaque du mascara.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Fit Sam en ouvrant les bras, la bouteille de champagne passa dangereusement près de Castiel qui l'esquiva maladroitement. Charlie sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« On attend pas après le concert ? »

Kevin secoua la tête avant de débarrasser Sam de la bouteille. « On remettra ça après. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué avec un coup dans le nez. »

« Bourré Kev, le mot que tu cherches et bourré ! » Intervint Sam en se laissant tomber sur le lit à coté de Dorothy et du paquet cadeau. Il était torse nu sous un pull à capuche marron frappé de l'emblème de Stanford et portait un jean si vieux qu'il aurait probablement dû être jeté avant sa naissance. De sous le lit il tira la valise de Charlie pour fouiller dans ses bijoux jusqu'à trouver un tour de cou en cuir qu'il tendit à Dorothy pour qu'elle le lui attache.

« Il te manque plus que la laisse. » Railla Dean. Sam eut un grand sourire.

« Tu proposes ? »

« Tu es dégoûtant. » Soupira l'aîné en s'asseyant sur le lit opposé, surveillant d'un œil inquiet les tribulations de Kevin qui tentait d'ouvrir la bouteille. « Et toi tu vas choper la crève. » Fit il remarquer à Charlie en examinant ses jambes nues.

« Je mettrai une veste. » Répondit elle en s'asseyant près de lui pour déballer son cadeau. Par les trous de la résille, il pouvait voir ses orteils peints en rouge et la chevillère d'argent qu'elle n'avait pas retiré depuis qu'il la connaissait. Un cadeau de Castiel deux ans auparavant. Un petit ange porte bonheur y pendait en permanence.

La jeune femme émit un long sifflement en ouvrant la boite, écarta le papier de soie recouvrant les bottes en cuir rouge luisant. Elle les retourna dans ses mains, appréciant la longueur de la tige, l'odeur du cuir neuf et la couleur de sang frais des chaussures. Ils la regardaient tous, appréciant le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Vous m'avez offert les pompes de Batwoman ? »

« Yeup » fit Dean.

« Faites sur mesure. » Ajouta Castiel.

« A partir d'un dessin de Kevin. » Dit Sam en lui tendant une paire de chaussettes que Charlie enfila fébrilement avant de glisser ses pieds dans les bottes, pas vraiment surprise de les trouver parfaitement ajustées. Elle ignorait par quel miracle ils avaient réussit à trouver les mesures de ses pieds (et soupçonnait fortement Dorothy d'y être pour quelque chose!) mais elle ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps. Les bottes étaient parfaites et elle refusa dès lors de les enlever. Kevin lui tendit la bouteille de champagne dont elle but une rasade au goulot avant de la passer à Dean.

« Joyeux anniversaire Red. » Fit Dorothy en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce n'était pas la vraie date de l'anniversaire de Charlie, ils le savaient tous. Mais c'était le jour qu'elle avait adopté comme étant celui où elle était née à sa deuxième vie, la plus importante à ses yeux. Ils respectaient cela. Et ce soir, c'était un soir spécial. Cela ne serait pas un concert comme tout les autres.

De date en date cela devenait une habitude de faire quelque chose de spécial lors de leurs anniversaires respectifs.

Elle se souvenait du jour, exactement deux ans auparavant où elle les avait rencontrés.

Il pleuvait ce jour là. C'était pour ça que la chanson qui clôtura exceptionnellement la session acoustique commençait par un bruit d'orage.

_« I found a stray cat wandering outside in the street, _

_She hissed at me and bared her teeth ,_

_She clawed at my skin and stuck at my feet,_

_Like she wouldn't let go of me. »_

Deux ans plus tôt.

Le type avait mal choisit son jour pour tenter de l'aborder. Il avait pris un coup de sac en pleine figure et s'était éloigné, se tenant le visage à deux mains en criant des insultes.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Elle avait perdu le capuchon de son café à emporter maintenant froid et infect. Elle le jeta dans une poubelle et serra les bras autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas de parapluie et en plus, elle avait mal aux pieds. Elle ignora la sonnerie de son portable pour la cinquième fois. Si elle s'en était donné la peine elle aurait pu retracer le chemin de la rumeur de son licenciement. Du secrétaire de son patron à la machine à café, d'un collègue à un autre, d'une commère à un bavard... peu à peu la crise de nerfs de Charlie Bradbury deviendrait une légende. Le genre d'histoire d'horreur qu'on raconte aux nouveaux employés pour leur apprendre à marcher dans les rangs et à ne pas faire de vague.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était adossée à un mur ni qu'elle s'était laissée glisser à terre, la tête entre les mains dans la relative sécurité d'un pan de toit qui la protégeait un peu de la pluie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce jour finisse.

« Hé ? Ça va ? »

Elle releva la tête prête à frapper à nouveau mais l'homme qui la regardait s'était accroupi à deux pas d'elle et tendait le bras pour la protéger sous un grand parapluie rose. Elle s'essuya le nez en secouant la tête et, curieusement, gloussa en levant les yeux vers la tache rose bordée de froufrous qui lui cachait le ciel noir. L'autre sourit, plissant les yeux qu'il avait très verts. Il mordillait un anneau d'argent qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure l'air perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites toute seule sous la pluie ? »

« Je sais pas. » Répondit elle. Elle se dit qu'il allait penser qu'elle était droguée ou saoule alors qu'il n'était pas cinq heures de l'après midi. Mais il se contenta de soupirer et de lui tendre une main qui tenait un sac en papier froissé et trempé.

« Venez à l'intérieur, vous me donnez froid mouillée comme ça. »

Quand des années plus tard on lui demandait comment tout avait commencé, elle repensait toujours à ce moment. L'exact moment où elle avait vendu son âme à Dean Winchester tandis qu'elle acceptait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La seule personne de la rue à s'être arrêté près d'une fille mouillée pour lui offrir un refuge.

Elle l'avait suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle avait mis un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un studio d'enregistrement et c'était en grande partie en voyant un type aux cheveux longs jouer de la batterie derrière une vitre qu'elle avait fait le lien. Il y avait une console de commande sous la grande vitre dans la pièce où l'homme l'emmena, ainsi qu'un canapé, des fauteuils et une table basse très proches les uns des autres derrière le siège du technicien qui enregistrait le son de la batterie. Deux garçons bruns étaient assis autour de la table débordante de reliefs de nourriture et de gobelets de café.

« J'ai de la compagnie ! »

« Encore un chat errant ? » Demanda l'un des garçons. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et semblait un peu hors de propos dans le studio avec son costume à peine froissé dont il n'avait retiré que la veste, nettement posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Non, juste quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin d'un truc chaud à boire. » Répondit l'homme aux yeux verts. Charlie se sentait mal à l'aise et ses vêtements trempés commençaient à lui donner froid. « On aurait pas une serviette ou un truc comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il encore en repliant son parapluie trempé.

« C'est un studio ici pas une garderie ! » Grogna le technicien en retirant son casque, tournant dans son fauteuil pour darder un regard sévère sur les trois autres. Il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille. « Je suis Bobby Singer »

« Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. » Articula-t-elle péniblement en lui serrant la main.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus lui tendit un café dont elle se demanda vaguement d'où il le sortait ? « Je suis Castiel, je suis là en touriste. »

« Kevin. » Se présenta le deuxième garçon de la pièce en levant une main. Il avait des traits asiatiques, un écarteur à une oreille et un violoncelle soigneusement rangé dans un étui à coté de lui au bout du canapé.

« Dean. »Fit l'homme aux yeux verts en se désignant du pouce. « L'élan derrière la vitre c'est mon frère, Sam. »

« L'élan t'emmerde ! » Grogna Sam en sortant de la salle d'enregistrement, étirant ses longs bras au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte et souriant à Charlie.

C'était comme ça qu'elle les avait rencontrés tout les quatre. Un jour de pluie. Et qu'elle n'était plus jamais repartie.

_« I found a stray cat, far away from home_

_She curled on my pillow and ate my food, _

_She told us stories of a faraway kingdom_

_like we were the only ones who understood» _

Le violoncelle de Kevin se mit à égrener ses notes profondes et lentes, accompagné par la batterie assourdie de Sam qui entretenait un rythme régulier et hypnotique. Charlie crispa les doigts sur sa guitare d'emprunt. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'instrument, n'avait appris à jouer que les mesures nécessaires pour cette chanson, le poids de sa basse lui manquait un peu comme si on lui avait retiré son point d'équilibre. Deux ans plus tôt après avoir mangé des beignets, s'être un peu séchée et avoir bu un café, elle avait assisté à sa première séance d'enregistrement. Sans qu'on lui pose la moindre question. Sans que même Bobby ne lui demande pourquoi une fille dégoulinante de pluie s'était laissée inviter par un inconnu. Comme si c'était normal pour eux de récupérer des chats errants trouvés sous la pluie. Comme s'il était normal que Sam ait passé un bras autour de ses épaules deux heures plus tard en lui demandant si elle savait où dormir le soir.

« Elle dormira pas avec toi espèce de pervers ! » Avait grogné Kevin en lui jetant le sac de beignets vide et froissé en boule au visage.

« Je suis pas... J'ai un appartement à un quart d'heure d'ici. » Avait bafouillé Charlie.

« Besoin d'un taxi ? » Sam avait l'air concerné.

En le voyant pour la première fois elle avait eut un mouvement de recul. Il était très grand et la batterie seule ne pouvait pas être responsable des muscles de ses bras. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et laissait voir une quantité impressionnante de tatouages. Tout son bras gauche était un immense bouquet de fleurs multicolores. Elle s'était dit que quelqu'un arborant aussi fièrement autant de couleurs et de pétales ne pouvait pas être fondamentalement mauvais.

Elle avait secoué la tête. « Ça va aller. »

« C'est ce que disent les gens quand ils vont mal mais n'osent pas en parler. » Avait dit Sam.

Et Charlie s'était mise à pleurer. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans signe avant coureur, plongeant tout le studio dans un silence gêné seulement perturbé par le bruit de ses sanglots. Elle avait senti un bras passer autour d'elle et Sam l'approcher de sa poitrine pour la bercer. Aucun des cinq hommes n'avaient rien dit.

En y repensant, c'était sans doute parce que chacun d'eux savait qu'il n'y avait aucun mot à mettre sur une grande détresse. Aucune parole de réconfort qui soit efficace. Et que peu importait, au fond, pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle ce soir là. Trois jours plus tard, elle déambulait encore dans le petit appartement des Winchester, dans un jean prêté par Kevin qui était quand même trop grand pour elle, et une vieille chemise de Dean dont elle aurait pu se faire une robe. Un mois plus tard, une basse avait été livrée à l'appartement qu'elle avait finit par réintégrer. La carte qui allait avec était signée de Dean, Sam et Kevin.

_«Si tu as besoin d'un boulot, on a besoin d'un bassiste » _

«_ Stray cat had a lot of demons,_

_She was fighting alone and the rain was pouring,_

_We nursed her into oblivion,_

_until we could see her smile and hear her laughing »_

La chanson était douce et rythmée, Dean chantait les yeux fermés, jouant automatiquement les accords simples qui accompagnaient des paroles évoquant le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble.

Cette première soirée où elle avait refusé de leur parler de ses problèmes. Après tout, on ne se confie pas à des étrangers comme ça. Les premiers jours où elle s'était réfugiée, tôt le matin sur le canapé des Winchester, une basse sur les genoux dont elle s'était mis à jouer en sourdine pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle ne s'était arrêtée qu'en voyant Dean entrer dans le salon en souriant. Il avait les yeux rapetissés par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille.

« Qui t'a appris ? »

« Personne . » Répondit elle la tête penchée sur l'instrument. « J'ai trouvé la basse de mon groupe préféré en vente sur eBay il y a des années... j'ai pris quelque cours, le reste... Je me suis toujours dit que les sons graves calment l'âme. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Un peu. »

Il lui avait fait du café et des tartines. Elle s'était demandé s'il faisait ça avec tout les chats errants qu'il rencontrait. Elle n'avait eut sa réponse que beaucoup plus tard sous la forme d'un hochement de tête de Kévin. « Seulement ceux qui sont spéciaux. Les autres chats, il leur met des coup de pied. »

Longtemps après, avec l'aide de nombreuses bières, les deux frères lui avaient demandé ce qui lui était arrivé le jour de leur rencontre. Elle leur avait raconté, toujours avec l'aide de l'alcool. Raconté l'accident de voiture qui lui avait pris son père et plongé sa mère dans le coma quand elle avait douze ans. Raconté l'errance durant la fin de son adolescence et comment elle se faufilait à l'hôpital pour lire des histoires à sa mère. Raconté le jour où il avait été décidé de mettre fin à son assistance médicale. Comment elle s'était réveillée ce matin là avec la sensation de se noyer dans sa propre salive. Comment une petite réflexion de son patron l'avait faite exploser. Comment elle avait été licenciée le jour de la mort de la dernière personne à laquelle elle tenait sur terre.

Ils ne l'avaient pas prise dans leurs bras cette fois là. Ils lui avaient tendu une nouvelle bière puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoule, puis ils l'avaient ramenée au tourbus et bordée dans sa couchette. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé parce que certains secrets, certaines douleurs ne sont pas à partager. Pourtant, souvent, l'un ou l'autre serrait son épaule quand ils la voyaient triste ou pensive.

_« Stray cat is like the little sister_

_I never wanted_

_Stray cat made me wonder_

_Is life even real ? »_

Dean avait refusé qu'elle entende la chanson avant ce soir et il avait eut tort. Parce qu'elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer. Envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le traiter d'idiot. Elle avait envie qu'il se taise, qu'il ne dévoile pas ça à tout leurs fans et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus important que de partager ça avec eux. Free Will était une famille recomposée faite de personnes cassées qui se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Les gens qui les écoutaient, qui venaient à leurs concerts devaient leur ressembler quelque part. Bien sur les paroles étaient vagues, n'évoqueraient sans doute pas grand chose aux fans. Mais ils savaient tout les quatre qui elle était, le sens derrière chacun des mots de Dean et les sourires qu'il lui jetait entre deux couplets.

_« She plays queen and crowned me king_

_Of a faraway kingdom which I know nothing_

_And she thinks we're all wariors and heroes_

_When I though we were all survivors and zeros »_

Charlie sourit, tenta de se concentrer sur ses accords de guitare mais elle était trop émue pour savoir si elle jouait correctement ou non. Elle avait retiré son oreillette et ses protections auditives pour entendre Dean chanter. Elle était assez près de lui pour discerner le raclement de l'air dans sa gorge quand il respirait, les frôlements de sa bouche sur le micro, et pourtant elle entendait sa voix amplifiée cent fois par les enceintes autour d'eux. C'était comme si deux personnes distinctes parlaient d'elle à quelques centaines d'étrangers.

_« She has demons sitting on her shoulder_

_Just like me_

_But she fight everyday harder_

_and she's stuck with me _

_because I love her _

_And I hope she loves me. »_

Les dernières notes de violoncelle s'éteignirent une demi seconde après la voix de Dean. Personne dans la salle ne pouvait voir les yeux de Charlie même si la lumière était braquée sur elle, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait cessé de jouer après avoir raté plusieurs notes mais personne n'y avait prêté attention. Reniflant, elle se pencha pour décrocher le micro.

« Je t'aime. » Dit elle aussi distinctement qu'elle put. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éloigner le micro avant de renifler à nouveau déclenchant quelques rires dans l'audience. Dean hocha la tête doucement en souriant.

« Je sais » Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Quand ils sortirent de scène, en coulisse, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Longtemps.

##

« Hey » Fit Sam en tendant un bras secourable pour retenir un ampli qui menaçait de tomber du diable sur lequel il était

« Hey » Répondit la fille avec un grand sourire. Elle avait de longs cils et des pommettes très prononcées et très hautes. « Merci. »

Sam sourit aussi et poussa légèrement l'ampli pour le stabiliser. « Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Clairement. »

Il lui tendit la main. « Je suis Sam. »

« Madison. » Répondit elle en lui serrant la main. « Une idée d'où vont ces bébés ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant les caisses du menton. Sam lui indiqua dans quel camion de matériel ranger les amplis puis il lui donna des instructions précises sur la manutention de sa batterie. Madison sourit en l'observant dévisser doucement une cymbale de son support et la placer dans un coffre de rangement.

« Elle est précieuse ? »

Sam hocha la tête en effleurant la grosse caisse du bout des phalanges. « Elle m'a coûté deux ans d'économies, le premier qui l'abîme ... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant juste la tête et sourit à la jeune femme. « Je te montre comment en prendre soin, tout les autres roadies connaissent déjà la procédure. Ensuite je promet de plus te traîner dans les pattes c'est juste que... j'y tiens. »

Madison hocha la tête, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de carnet sur elle pour noter les instructions mais démonter la batterie ne requérait pas de diplôme spécial et le conseil majeur (répété au moins trente fois par Sam) était de la traiter avec douceur.

« C'est idiot vous tapez dessus pendant des heures tout les jours ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut la soigner quand je ne suis pas là. » Sourit Sam. « Et ici tout le monde se tutoie. Les civilités c'est réservé aux opéras et à la musique classique. »

Madison étouffa un rire en desserrant une des attaches des petites caisses que Sam avait désigné sous le nom de « toms ». « Le rock ne tolère pas la courtoisie ? »

« La courtoisie ? Ça n'est plus à la mode depuis le moyen âge ! Ça fait même des années que je n'ai pas entendu ce mot. » S'amusa Sam.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui perplexe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir situer la courtoisie dans la bonne époque, ni même à ce qu'il sache exactement d'où venait le terme. Il souriait et se pencha par dessus une caisse de matériel, les bras croisés devant lui.

"Quoi? Ça t'étonne qu'un mec qui fait de la musique ait aussi de l'éducation?" S'amusa-t-il en faisant rouler la caisse d'avant en arrière.  
>Elle se sentit rougir de gène sans raison valable et baissa les yeux. "Ça ne devrait pas mais... un peu."<br>Sam sourit juste, ses cheveux longs lui tombaient devant les yeux et il devait la regarder se battre avec la fixation d'une pédale à travers ses mèches folles.  
>"Est ce que je dois en déduire que le rock c'est pour les grossiers personnages?" Demanda Madison.<br>Sam se mit à rire. Il avait des fossettes et une lueur un peu enfantine dans le regard qui la firent sourire.  
>"Et les filles délurées." Répondit il en hochant la tête.<br>"J'imagine qu'aucun de nous deux n'est vraiment à sa place alors?" Elle rangea la fixation à sa place et Sam lui indiqua l'ordre dans lequel ranger les toms.  
>"On a sans doute tous une raison de vouloir être ailleurs qu'à notre place." Dit il quand ils eurent refermé la dernière caisse.<br>Madison sourit. "L'herbe est plus verte ailleurs et tout ça?"  
>Il hocha la tête. "J'aime bien la couleur de l'herbe ici. Je sais pas si c'est ma place, mais elle n'est pas pire qu'une autre."<br>"Je suis d'accord."  
>L'agitation s'était calmé autour d'eux, ils entassèrent les dernières caisses dans un camion de matériel. Ils étaient presque seuls à l'exception de quelques roadies qui partageaient un pack de bière plus loin. Au bout du parking, sous un lampadaire, Charlie et Kevin discutaient avec des fans dont l'un avait un drapeau européen autour des épaules.<br>"Tu devrais y aller." Dit Madison en les désignant du menton. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle élabore sa pensée "C'est ta place."  
>Il sourit et s'éloigna vers le cercle de gens sous le lampadaire. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et se retourna.<br>"Madison?"  
>Elle était au même endroit, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et le regardait s'éloigner, même de loin il la vit lever le menton pour lui signifier qu'elle l'entendait.<br>"Merci pour la conversation."  
>"Ce fut un plaisir." Dit elle en faisant semblant de faire la révérence, les bras écartés comme si elle étendait les pans d'une robe imaginaire autour d'elle. Cela le fit rire, il la rejoignit en trois grande foulées et, lui prenant la main, la porta à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux. Il faisait sombre mais il aurait juré qu'elle rougissait.<br>"Madame..." La salua-t-il. Puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner vers Kevin et Charlie.

##

Cela ne devint pas une habitude tout de suite, de discuter comme ça à la fin des concerts, mais de temps à autres ils le faisaient. C'était toujours plaisant, toujours agréable. Un soir comme un autre, Sam avisa le sac de sport que Madison posa sur la dernière caisse de matériel et haussa les sourcils.  
>"Lessive." Répondit elle laconiquement.<br>"On est au milieu de la nuit! Et les camions vont pas t'attendre."  
>"Il y a une laverie automatique pas loin d'ici, j'ai un bouquin et je prendrai le bus de nuit qui passe dans trois heures pour vous rejoindre à Atlanta. Un timing impeccable."<br>Sam fronça les sourcils en levant la caisse de matériel pour la glisser dans le camion comme si elle ne pesait rien.  
>"Il y aura une laverie à l'hôtel demain."<br>Madison roula des yeux, agacée. "J'ai envie d'être seule un moment. Tu aimes peut être ça mais moila vie en communauté commence à me peser."  
>Il lui prit le sac des mains. "Elle est où ta laverie?"<br>"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
>"Je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que je laisse une fille toute seule en pleine nuit dans une ville inconnue. On prendra le bus de nuit ensemble."<br>Madison fronça les sourcils et tenta de lui reprendre son sac. Sans succès.  
>"Sam ! "<br>"Ce n'est pas négociable !" Prévint il. Elle le suivit dans le tourbus où il récupéra sa veste et expliqua brièvement à Dean où il allait. Le chanteur leva les yeux d'un plat de spaghettis qui semblait requérir toute son attention et leur fit un clin d'œil.  
>"Sortez couverts." Dit il simplement.<br>Sam roula des yeux en soupirant et prit Madison par les épaules pour la mener hors du bus. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lui reprendre son sac mais il le tenait au dessus de sa tête, si haut qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le toucher même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.  
>"Sam!" Protesta-t-elle "Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "j'ai envie d'être seule"?"<br>"La possibilité de te retrouver égorgée par un malade demain matin. Je viens avec toi c'est tout. Je ferai comme si je n'existais pas mais je reste avec toi!"  
>Elle continua de protester tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la laverie mais Sam ne lui rendit son sac qu'une fois face au lave linge. Elle chargea la machine et récupéra un livre dans une poche extérieure du sac avant de s'asseoir à coté de Sam qui se mit à lire par dessus son épaule. C'était un roman d'amour et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle prit rapidement le pli de l'interroger d'un grognement avant de tourner une page pour s'assurer qu'il avait finit en même temps qu'elle. Ils lurent dans le bruit monotone et confortable de la machine à laver sous l'éclairage cru des néons.<br>Quand le cycle d'essorage prit fin, Madison se leva pour transférer ses vêtements dans le sèche linge et revint aux aventures de ses héros dont elle avait confié la garde à Sam. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué mais au bout d'une heure de lecture il avait comme un besoin vital de savoir si Georges allait enfin vaincre son amnésie et se souvenir qu'il avait aimé la belle Ann à la folie.  
>"Attends..." Il revint à la page que Madison venait de tourner, sans trop croire à ce qu'il venait de lire. "Elle va épouser Grant ?"<br>"Oui. Pour récupérer l'héritage!"  
>"Quelle garce!"<br>Madison éclata de rire, incapable de résister à l'expression dépitée et amusée de Sam.  
>"Avoue que tu adores ça !"<br>"Non ! Non j'irais pas jusque là mais... " Il lui prit le livre des mains et désigna le sèche linge. "Récupère tes fringues je te raconte la suite." Madison sourit en se levant et récupéra une brassée de son linge qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la table qui jouxtait les bancs tandis que Sam tournait rapidement les pages en lui lisant des passages clefs. Une fois il leva les yeux sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle tenait en l'air une culotte de satin bleu et elle le vit rougir. C'était un spectacle adorable et inattendu, ce grand corps tatoué, en pantalon de cuir assis les coudes sur les genoux dans une laverie, tenant à la main un livre à la couverture sans équivoque. Et qui rougissait à la vue d'une culotte.  
>Elle l'avait fait exprès, petite vengeance pour avoir troublé sa tranquillité, et elle continua à exposer sa lingerie jusqu'à ce que tout soit soigneusement plié et rangé dans le sac de sport. A ce moment, Georges, au mariage de Ann se souvenait de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble peu de temps après leur première rencontre.<br>"Tu as sauté le passage sexy." Accusa-t-elle.  
>Sam hocha la tête. "Tu liras toi même." Rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant le livre. Il faisait froid dehors en comparaison de la chaleur étouffante de la laverie et il fut heureux de pouvoir se glisser dans le bus à l'abri du froid quand ils atteignirent la gare routière. Il étendit ses jambes dans l'allée déserte tandis que Madison s'installait, l'épaule calée contre la vitre dans le siège à coté du sien et rouvrait le livre.<br>"Ça joue les durs à l'extérieur et c'est pas capable de lire une scène de sexe à voix haute." Ronchonna-t-elle en lisant les pages qu'il avait sautées.  
>"Je joue pas les durs, c'est seulement l'opinion que les gens ont de moi parce que je fais du rock." Se défendit il.<br>"C'est les tatouages qui doivent induire en erreur, pas vraiment le métier." Dit elle. C'était étrange comme avec lui les conversatiosn les plus légères déviaient toujours sur des réflexions plus psychologiques, voilées par toutes les choses qu'ils ignoraient encore l'un sur l'autre mais qu'ils semblaient tout deux incapables de ne pas évoquer.  
>"Ce n'est rien qu'un peu d'encre, les gens qui s'arrêtent à ça sont des idiots. Ça me représente mais ça ne me définit pas." Fit Sam en levant l'accoudoir qui les séparait pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Madison. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul et il se redressa aussitôt en s'excusant.<br>Elle secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon."  
>Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. "Lis." réclama-t-il.<br>"Tu as déjà lu ce passage"  
>"Lis quand même."<br>Le bus démarra, couvrant le raclement de gorge un peu gêné de Madison. Elle se força à ignorer la tête du jeune homme posée sur ses cuisses, son épaule qui touchait sa hanche et l'envie qu'elle avait de passer sa main dans les cheveux du batteur pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Elle se mit à lire d'une voix aussi monotone que possible, comme si des images ne venaient pas perturber sa vision à intervalle régulier. Des images où Sam prédominait mais pas ses vêtements. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle remerciait la nature de ne jamais avoir doté quiconque du pouvoir de télépathie. Ou d'empathie parce que sinon il aurait senti la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque cahot du bus, à chacun de ses mouvements, à chacun de ses sourires quand elle butait sur un mot ou bafouillait. Il avait fermé les yeux, ses longs cils faisaient de l'ombre sur ses joues, et il s'endormit peu à peu. Pendant longtemps elle n'osa plus bouger de peur de le réveiller et finit par glisser dans le sommeil après avoir réglé l'alarme de son portable vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue de leur arrivée à Atlanta.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'arrêt suivant et n'arrivèrent pas à se rendormir malgré le ronflement lénifiant du moteur et le défilement régulier des lampadaires qu'ils comptaient comme autant de moutons lumineux. Sam avait retiré sa veste et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, il voyait le ciel étoilé entre deux lampadaires qui blanchissaient sa vision quelques secondes.  
>« Est ce qu'ils ont tous une signification ? » Demanda Madison en tapotant les tatouages sur son avant bras. « Ou est ce que tu aimes juste te faire percer la peau par des aiguilles ? »<p>

Sam rit aussi bas qu'il le put pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers assoupis du bus. « C'est une façon détournée de me demander si j'aime avoir mal ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.»

« Toi non plus. » Sourit il. Il cessa de regarder le ciel une seconde pour la voir rouler des yeux en soupirant. « J'adore pas les aiguilles. Certains je les ai juste trouvés beaux, d'autres... disons qu'il y a des choses qui s'expriment mieux par un dessin permanent qu'en une chanson de quatre minutes. »

« Comme la Dame Blanche ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Grogna-t-il en se redressant en position assise. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour en chasser la fatigue.

Madison haussa les épaules. « Ton frère te regarde quand il la chante, tout les soirs. Et tu as son nom tatoué en blanc sur les phalanges. »

Sam serra instinctivement le poing pour dérober ses doigts au regard de la jeune femme. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Dit il en caressant du pouce les marques presque invisibles sur ses phalanges. Quatre lettres lumineuses sous la lumière noire à l'exact endroit où se seraient logés les anneaux d'un poing américain s'il en possédait encore un. Il sentait vaguement la trace de l'encre sous sa peau comme une rémanence d'une vie qui n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Madison ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle reprit son livre et le posa entre eux pour qu'ils puissent terminer les cinquante pages qui leur restaient et savoir si Ann et Georges finiraient ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4: Reckless

Chapitre 4 : Reckless

La musique commençait par de la batterie, le genre de tempo tout en contretemps qui faisait se demander à Dean comment Sam arrivait à dé coordonner aussi aisément ses membres. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de guitare sur ce morceau. Juste la batterie, la basse et quelques accords de synthé que Kevin pianotait d'un air concentré.

_« It's a reckless mess_

_That came one day_

_Bearing a stone heart in his chest_

_and a rock he carved day after day. »_

C'était la première chanson de la partie acoustique, celle que tout le monde écoutait parce que c'était la première fois depuis quarante cinq minutes que les gens dans la fosse pouvaient se permettre de respirer. Celle où Dean, n'ayant quasiment rien à jouer, pouvait prendre le temps de regarder la foule et de croiser quelques fans du regard. C'était aussi une de celles qui leur parlaient le plus à tous.

Sam l'avait écrite pour Kevin et Dean l'avait composée pour lui quoi que le jeune homme n'y fasse jamais référence. Pourtant, ils se reconnaissaient tous dans les paroles et Charlie, elle, se reconnaissait dans la ligne de basse qui était de loin sa préférée. Il sourit en serrant la main autour du micro qu'il détacha de son pied pour arpenter la scène, serrant brièvement l'épaule de Kevin de sa main libre.

_« He ran away,_

_From the life he always wanted ,_

_Turned out in the end_

_Sometimes what you want, you can't get. »_

Il n'y avait aucune raison que quoi que ce soit tourne mal à Atlanta. C'est sans doute pourquoi tout se mit à aller de travers ce soir là. Le concert s'était bien déroulé sans être exceptionnel et ils étaient simplement fatigués et un peu abrutis par le bruit en sortant de scène.  
>Bien sur il avait fallut que ce soit une salle sans arrière cour intérieure. Bien sur des fans les avaient attendus là mais ça c'était la bonne partie de la soirée. Bien sur il avait fallut que ce soit ce soir là et pas un autre que Sam ait finit torse nu sur scène. Bien sur c'était la nuit où il avait perdu un pari contre Dorothy et portait donc une des boucles d'oreille de la jeune femme au nombril au lieu de son piercing habituel. Bien sur c'était le soir où Dean portait tant de khôl et de bijoux d'argent que Castiel l'avait comparé à Lawrence d'Arabie. Ce qui avait été un compliment dans la bouche de son amant revenait d'un coup le frapper en plein dans l'estomac en voyant la longue silhouette noire de la voiture de son père.<br>Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'Impala de 1967 en aussi bon état, et Dean aurait reconnu celle là même dans une convention Chevrolet. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une échappatoire, ou un avertissement à lancer à Kevin et Charlie qui prenaient des photos avec les fans.  
>"Les garçons."<br>La voix basse de son père était toujours exactement la même cinq ans après. Mais cette fois ci il ne hurlait pas ce qui mettait Dean plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. C'était plus facile d'affronter John Winchester quand il criait, quand l'homme lui donnait une raison de se braquer, de se battre ou de fuir. C'était plus facile de l'affronter quand il avait évidemment tort que quand il s'adressait à eux avec l'air concerné d'un bon père tentant de sortir ses fils des ennuis.  
>Il devait y avoir un Roi en Enfer qui avait le nom de Dean sur sa liste noire parce que ce fut à ce moment là que Castiel se matérialisa à coté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni entendu et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser loin de lui. John fronça les sourcils.<br>"C'est avec ça que tu couches ces jours ci?"  
>Le ton était calme, presque courtois. Dean entendit vaguement les exclamations horrifiées des quelques fans qui avaient entendu la remarque. Il connaissait assez bien Castiel pour deviner son froncement de sourcils même sans le regarder.<br>"Vous devriez rentrer." Leur dit Sam gentiment en repoussant les fans, ne les quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée d'oreille. Kevin et Charlie regardaient John avec curiosité. "Bonsoir papa."  
>"Sam."<br>Le père et le fils se jaugèrent du regard. Sam était loin de l'enfant qui avait quitté la maison familiale de Lawrence, presque huit ans plus tôt, une bourse pour Stanford en poche et un sac à dos pour toute possession. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux, quand ils avaient trop bu, Dean avait coutume de dire que ce Sam était à des milliers de dollars de tatouages de là. Sam rétorquait qu'il était à des dizaines d'accidents de parcours de là et ils avaient tout les deux raison.  
>Ils savaient tout deux que John ne voyait rien d'autre en Sam qu'un môme prometteur qui avait mal tourné. Il le leur avait bien assez répété. Ou du moins il l'avait asséné assez souvent à son cadet pour que celui ci claque la porte sur la promesse de ne jamais revenir.<br>Les mots de John, les deux frères les entendaient toujours. "Je vais pas payer pour que mon fils devienne un glandeur qui prétend sauver le monde!"  
>Souvent, quand Sam avait trop bu ou se sentait simplement triste (les deux allant parfois de paire), il marmonnait des choses à propos d'être un glandeur qui ne sauvait même pas le monde. Et Dean n'avait rien à répondre à ça.<br>John, lui, n'avait pas changé. La même coupe militaire, les mêmes épaules carrées, les mêmes bottes élimées. Tout chez lui avait le même aspect que sa voiture: ancien, usé, mais entretenu avec un soin excessif quasiment compulsif. Sam l'entendit grincer des dents en l'examinant, le regard de son père remontant de ses bottes sur son pantalon troué,collé à ses jambes par la sueur jusqu'à la boucle d'oreille à pampilles bleues qu'il avait au nombril. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en voyant ses tatouages. Il pouvait presque suivre le cour des pensées de son père. Bon Dieu jusqu'où descendait le phénix tatoué sur tout son coté droit et qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son jean? C'était quoi toutes ces fleurs? Quand John plissa des yeux pour tenter de lire la phrase qui s'étendait d'une épaule à l'autre le long de ses clavicules, Sam fit quelque pas en avant pour lui faciliter la tache.  
>"Beware the nice ones." Grogna John " Qu'est ce que ça signifie?"<br>Sam haussa les épaules, résistant à l'envie de croiser les bras pour se dérober au regard de son père. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le plaisir d'être mal à l'aise ou touché par son jugement.  
>"Que le méchant n'est pas toujours celui qu'on pense."<br>C'était loin, très loin d'être la réelle signification du tatouage, mais Sam savait que John se serait saisit du vrai message pour le blâmer, et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de prêter le flanc à des critiques qui viendraient bien assez tôt de toute façon. John tourna son regard vers son fils aîné comme s'il espérait qu'il soit une moindre déception que son cadet. Il n'en fut rien. Les piercings de Dean scintillaient sous l'éclairage du parking, sa veste en cuir devait sentir l'alcool et la fumée, son jean élimé inhumainement serré sur ses jambes devaient donner de lui une image propre à hanter les cauchemars de son soldat de père. Il s'en moquait. Ou plutôt il voulait lui jeter tout ça à la figure, lui montrer qu'ils s'en étaient sortis malgré tout et malgré lui.

John avait l'air profondément déçu et peiné quand il reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que votre mère aurait voulut pour vous. »

Dean vit Sam serrer les poings et les dents. C'était le même argument qu'ils avaient entendu toute leur vie, plus injuste pour Sam encore que pour Dean. Le cadet n'avait pas connu leur mère. Pour lui, la seule preuve de son existence était une vieille photo écornée d'un bébé qui lui ressemblait dans les bras d'une belle femme fatiguée. Toute leur vie ils avaient entendu ces mêmes mots. Pour les faire marcher droit, pour les inciter à prendre exactement le chemin que John voulait leur faire emprunter.

Jusqu'au jour où ça avait été trop pour Sam et où il était parti en claquant la porte. Dean se souvenait de ce moment avec une acuité cruelle. Il avait serré les poings et les dents exactement de la même façon que maintenant.

« Arrête de dire ça. » Gronda Sam. « Arrête de te servir d'elle comme ça. Elle est morte, et elle aurait juste voulut qu'on soit heureux ! »

« Parce que tu te crois heureux mon garçon ? »

Dean pouvait sentir Sam bouillir à ses côtés, sentir la tension de ses muscles prêts à frapper. Par réflexe il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, un geste qui ne le calmait pas toujours. Cette fois ci cela sembla marcher, il sentit Sam se détendre très légèrement, juste assez pour l'assurer qu'il n'allait pas réduire leur père à de la pulpe sanglante gémissant sur le bitume du parking. Pourtant il en avait envie, Dean le savait.

« Va-t-en papa. » Dit il doucement, la main toujours pressée sur l'épaule de Sam. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

Castiel, Charlie et Kevin observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se jouait sous leur yeux. Quand John tourna finalement les talons, ils virent Dean et Sam se redresser instinctivement comme si un poids venait d'être enlevé de leurs épaules. Ils sursautèrent tout les cinq quand la porte du conducteur du bus claqua et que Dorothy sauta de la cabine. Elle claqua la langue, les mains sur les hanches.

« Un vrai modèle de soutien paternel que vous avez là les garçons. » Dit elle

Dean hocha la tête. « T'as même pas idée. »

« Envie de partager ? »

« Non. » Répondit Sam en secouant la tête. Il se força à rouvrir les poings et à respirer, repoussant la main de Dean d'un mouvement d'épaule. « Je vais bien. » Dit il à mi voix juste pour le bénéfice de son frère.

« Je sais. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Kevin tandis qu'ils rentraient tous dans le bus, Dorothy sur les talons.

« John Winchester vient de se passer. » Répondit Dean en grinçant des dents. Il s'installa dans l'angle de la banquette qui entourait la petite table du bus, attirant Castiel contre lui, sur ses genoux comme s'il était une peluche réconfortante. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, ne bougeant que pour lui tendre le verre de bourbon que Sam venait de leur verser à tous. Charlie refusa le sien d'un froncement de nez et ce fut Dorothy qui le but.

« Tu n'es pas censée conduire bientôt ? » Demanda Kevin qui s'était perché sur sa couchette un peu plus loin avec son propre verre. Dorothy haussa les épaules.

« On est attendus nulle part avant demain soir. » Par la fenêtre du bus elle voyait les camions de matériel se mettre en route. « Et j'en connais deux qui ont plus besoin de se remonter le moral que de prendre la route. »

« On va bien. » Dit Sam en vidant son verre. Il s'était installé à la table lui aussi, Charlie à coté de lui.

« C'est ce que disent les gens quand ils vont mal mais refusent d'en parler. » Dit la jeune femme à mi voix.

Sam lui sourit doucement. Dean avait fermé les yeux, posé son front sur l'épaule de Castiel un bras passé autour de la taille du jeune homme, l'autre en travers de ses genoux. Il sentait la bière et l'after shave et Dean aurait voulut s'endormir immédiatement. Se réveiller le lendemain dans les bras de son amant en ayant l'impression que cette soirée n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dorothy le sortit de sa torpeur en claquant son verre contre la table. Il cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et leva la tête vers elle, perplexe. Plusieurs mois sur les routes avec leur chauffeur attitré leur avait permis de savoir à peu près quel genre de femme était Dorothy. Le genre qui ne prenait jamais « non » pour une réponse valable.

« J'appelle un taxi, on va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool que ça pour se remettre de la visite de papa. »

De son perchoir, Kevin eut un gloussement un peu gêné. «On dirait la phrase d'intro d'un mauvais porno. » Fit il. La remarque fit rire Charlie. Sam et Dorothy échangèrent un regard de connivence en souriant.

« Oh non me dites pas que... » Commença Castiel. Il s'interrompit en voyant Sam lever une main pour que Dorothy tape dedans. « Ça vient vraiment d'un film ? » Sam et Dorothy hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Vous êtes ... »Commença Charlie.

« Géniaux ? » Proposa Sam au moment ou Dorothy disait « Fabuleux ? »

« Navrants. Le mot qu'elle cherche est navrants. » Grinca Dean en fermant à nouveau les yeux la joue confortablement calée sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Dix minutes plus tard ils s'engouffraient tous à l'arrière de deux taxis auxquels Dorothy donna l'adresse d'une boite de nuit assez excentrée pour n'y rencontrer aucun fan ou pseudo journaliste. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils passeraient inaperçu. Sam était toujours torse nu sous son blouson de cuir, Charlie portait toujours le short déchiré et les bottes rouges qu'elle avait en montant sur scène et Kevin ne s'était pas préoccupé de retirer le moindre de ses piercings. Atlanta n'était pas Los Angeles, ici, ils le savaient, ils attireraient l'attention. Mais ils avaient communément décidé de ne pas s'en soucier. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

Dean avait faillit faire promettre à Sam de bien se tenir, puis il s'était ravisé, avait glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Castiel et l'avait poussé dans la voiture. Ce n'était pas une soirée pour être calme. Il mordillait l'anneau qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure en souriant malgré lui. Curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir «_ Reckless_ » de la tête et pourtant il se chantait rarement ses propres chansons. Il fredonnait doucement en regardant les lampadaires sur succéder par la fenêtre du taxi.

_« Running away was such a relief_

_that he could no longer grieve_

_his old life washed up on the shore_

_But he misses normalcy, each year a little more »_

« Je croyais que ça se serait calmé depuis le temps. Tu sais, l'impression d'être moins que rien face à lui. » Dit Sam pensivement durant le trajet. Il avait le front collé à la vitre, les bras croisés et l'air abattu.

« Apparemment pas. » Répondit Dean. Castiel était assis entre eux, sa jambe contre celle du chanteur, il s'était vautré sur la banquette pour y caler sa tête et Dean l'aurait embrassé dans le cou s'il n'avait pas vu son propre reflet dans le rétroviseur du chauffeur. Il avait préféré poser la main sur le genou de son amant. A vrai dire beaucoup plus haut que le genou et Castiel n'avait pas protesté.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant le trajet mais les frères échangèrent un regard en sortant du taxi, juste avant d'entrer dans la boite de nuit. Un regard par lequel ils se recommandaient juste l'un à l'autre de ne rien faire d'illégal. C'était leur règle, depuis des années. Depuis le jour où Sam avait regardé son appartement partir en fumée incapable de ne pas imaginer les cris de sa petite amie coincée à l'intérieur. Ne fais rien d'illégal.

C'était leur règle. Tout le reste était permis, mais rien d'illégal. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de problèmes en plus du reste.

Ils s'y étaient tenus tout les deux depuis le long trajet en voiture entre la Californie et l'Arizona où ils avaient parlé plus que depuis leur adolescence. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés, le soir, épuisés, désespérés et malheureux, ils étaient entrés dans un bar, avaient bu plus que de raison et écouté un chanteur de country solitaire parler de son amour perdu. Sam avait eut envie de le faire taire à coup de poings mais il s'était retenu, trop ivre déjà pour tenir droit.

« On devrait faire ça. » Avait il bafouillé dans un brouillard alcoolisé.

« Quoi ? »

« De la musique. » C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Avec deux frères qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des chats errants, seuls et perdus, qui n'avaient plus qu'eux au monde.

En entrant dans le night-club, Dean repensait à ce moment là. Il se souvenait cruellement des jours qui avaient suivis et des quelques mots brusques que leur père avait daigné adresser à son cadet en guise de condoléances. Peu de temps après ils avaient acheté une vieille guitare que Dean conservait encore précieusement dans leur appartement Californien, et une batterie pour Sam qu'ils avaient casée à l'arrière d'une vieille Dodge de location. Ce jour là, il avait eut exactement le même sentiment que celui qu'il ressentait à présent. Une étrange excitation faite d'appréhension et de hâte, quelque chose qui bouillonnait au fond de lui et lui donnait envie de sauter à pied joints dans l'avenir comme dans une grande flaque de boue. Il sourit à son frère, prit son amant par la taille et Dorothy par la main. La musique les enveloppa tout les six , les aspirant dans un tourbillon de fumigènes et de corps mouvants. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_« Carving his rock on restless nights,_

_and healing his heart with gentle hands_

_The reckless mess became a man, _

_The reckless mess never stops to fight. »_

##

« Je me sens dix ans plus jeune. » Gloussa Dean.

« Moi vingt ans plus vieux. » Répondit Sam allongé par terre sur le béton sale de la cellule de dégrisement. Dean le poussa du bout de sa botte et récolta un grognement pour toute réponse.

« Allez Sammy, souris un peu ! »

« J'préfère pas. » Grogna le cadet avec la certitude profonde que s'il souriait il se mettrait à vomir. Le monde tournait désagréablement autour de lui comme s'il ne cessait de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Son estomac faisait des loopings et des vagues de nausées accompagnées de violents frissons l'obligeaient régulièrement à se recroqueviller sur lui même en gémissant.

Dean s'assit sur le banc de la cellule, la tête entre les mains, l'alcool lui faisait trouver très drôle une situation qui ne l'était sans doute pas. La soirée était devenue intéressante en un temps relativement court qu'il comptait en cocktails. Sam avait prit soin de ne prendre que ceux aux noms les plus suggestifs en précisant à la barmaid qu'il se sentirait

personnellement offensé s'il se voyait privé d'un seul petit parasol en papier. En beaucoup trop peu de temps, leur table avait été couverte par les verres de différente taille et Charlie et Kevin s'étaient mis à jouer à des énigmes en 3D avec les touillettes phosphorescentes (« Fais moi quatre triangles avec quatre touillettes ! »). Avant que l'alcool ne brouille ses perceptions, il avait vu des filles tourner autour d'eux, lancer des œillades à Castiel qui n'y prêtait pas attention et à Sam qui leur envoyait des baisers en souriant de toute ses fossettes, levant parfois sa boisson pour qu'une fille puisse y tremper les lèvres. Dorothy avait finit par lui prendre son verre des mains tandis que Dean entraînait Castiel sur la piste de danse.

Comment tout avait dégénéré, aucun d'eux n'aurait vraiment pu le dire. Un concours de circonstances sans doute. Charlie avait jeté son verre à la figure d'un type trop entreprenant qui s'était mis à hurler en la traitant de tout les noms, les yeux brûles par la vodka orange. Le type devait avoir des amis qui arrivèrent attirés par ses cris qui couvraient la musique trop forte. Curieusement c'était Kevin qui avait porté le premier coup et d'où il était sur la piste, même avec les stroboscopes dans les yeux, Dean avait vu que le jeune homme s'était fait mal. Sam n'avait pas eut ce problème quand il s'était levé, dominant chacun des clients de la boite d'une bonne tête. Sam savait ou frapper pour faire mal et sans se blesser. Dean n'avait pas eut le temps de le retenir et aucune torture n'aurait pu lui faire se rappeler comment ses mains étaient passées des passants du jean de Castiel aux mentons de parfaits inconnus sans doute trop éméchés pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait croisé le regard de Sam. Son frère souriait, un parasol jaune toujours coincé derrière une oreille, deux autres dépassant d'une poche de son perfecto, juste avant que son poing ne cueille un de leurs assaillants au creux du plexus solaire. L'homme se plia en deux sous la douleur, juste assez pour offrir un point d'accroche à la main de Sam qui, d'un coup violent l'envoya valser par dessus la table. Dorothy et Castiel avaient déjà escorté Charlie et Kevin à l'extérieur, les laissant seuls avec un groupe de clients furieux, l'insulte aux lèvres. Les deux frères s'étaient placés dos à dos.

« Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille ! » Avait grogné Dean en voyant les autres s'amasser autour d'eux.

« Kevin a commencé. »

Dean avait roulé des yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il blâmait son frère ni qui n'appréciait pas ça, au fond. L'adrénaline atténuait la douleur des coups qu'il prenait et il les rendait tous avec une joie féroce qui n'était pas grand chose à coté de celle de Sam. Cela aurait du l'inquiéter, c'était son rôle de frère de s'inquiéter en voyant son cadet glisser dans ses anciennes habitudes. Mais il se contenta de se placer dos à lui, et de l'aider à distribuer les coups.

La police avait séparé les combattants peu de temps après et à présent ils étaient en cellule de dégrisement, Sam, Dean et un certains nombre de leurs assaillants. Ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas trop amochés du moins. Sobre, Dean n'aurait pas été fier de lui et il n'avait pas hâte d'en arriver là parce qu'alors, la culpabilité se mettrait à le ronger. Pour l'heure il était encore agréablement ivre et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore légèrement d'excitation. Il se força à rester sans bouger, conscient que le moindre de ses mouvements augmentait la nausée de Sam. Le cadet avait toujours des parasols en papier cassés coincés dans les poches de son blouson, petites taches colorées contre le noir du cuir poisseux d'alcool.

« Bobby va nous tuer. » Dit Sam entre deux nausées. Dean hocha la tête.

« Mais c'était fun. »

« Yep »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et Dean s'endormit sans doute un moment car il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au grincement métallique d'une clefs dans la serrure de leur cellule. Le son lui vrilla les tempes, semblant se répercuter dans des zones de son cerveau dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Par terre, Sam gémit en portant les mains à ses oreilles.

« Salut cow boy. » Fit la voix narquoise de Dorothy. Dean fit péniblement le point sur la jeune femme qui précédait Bobby dans la cellule. Elle portait une veste en cuir d'un autre âge, un pantalon cargo et des bottes qu'il ne lui avait pas vues la veille. Elle avait du se changer entre leur arrestation et son retour et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait des autres.

«Où sont... » Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir été peu utilisée dernièrement.

« Au prochain hôtel. Ils vont bien. » Répondit Bobby à la place de la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans la cellule pour attraper Sam par le bras et le forcer à se redresser. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement en gémissant de douleur, les yeux mi clos et Bobby lui jeta un t-shirt à la figure qu'il attrapa maladroitement.

« Habille toi gamin, on a de la route à faire. » L'estomac de Sam se contracta en protesta et Bobby lui jeta un regard agacé. «Tu t'es mis dans cette situation, Sam, tu assumes. »

« J'ai rien dit ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Je voulais juste que ce soit clair. »

Sam enfila le t-shirt tandis que Dean récupérait leurs affaires au bureau d'un officier de permanence ronchon et signait leur décharge. Ils suivirent Bobby et Dorothy à l'extérieur sans un mot et prirent place dans le truck de leur manager.

Sam avait à peine allongé ses longues jambes, assis à la place du mort que Bobby lui jetait quelque chose sur les genoux.

« C'est déjà dans tout les canards locaux et la semaine prochaine dans tout les tabloïd ! » Cria-t-il presque en mettant le contact. Dean se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour jeter un œil aux journaux. Les photos qui les illustraient n'avait pas été prises la veille mais les articles étaient tous plus ou moins justes. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs quelqu'un avait du les reconnaître dans la boite et répandre l'information.

« Jody va adorer ça. » Commenta Sam en passant les journaux à son frère.

« Et elle va vous arracher les yeux si ça met en péril les autres dates de la tournée ! » Grinça Bobby. « On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de publicité les garçons ! Pas maintenant ! »

Dean s'enfonça dans son siège luttant contre la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, il n'avait pas commencé la bagarre et il était hors de question de laisser Sam plonger seul dans les ennuis. Il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de frapper à son tour et si on lui avait posé la question il aurait du avouer qu'il avait plutôt aimé ça. C'était différent, pour une fois de se laisser aller, de ne pas avoir ce visage composé de vedette, de ne pas faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était un peu comme de revenir au temps où Sam et lui erraient sur les routes d'un bar à l'autre portés uniquement par leurs envies et les mots qu'ils griffonnaient à tour de rôle toujours sur le même vieux carnet.

Pourtant il se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Bobby, d'avoir faillit à la promesse que Sam et lui s'étaient faite « Ne fais rien d'illégal, reste en dehors des ennuis ». Un combat dans un bar ne ruinerait pas leur vie. Sans doute un peu leur réputation mais après tout, ils faisaient du rock, pas de l'opéra, se battre, trop boire, mal se comporter c'était un peu ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Qui avait parlé un jour de « sexe drogue et rock'n'roll » ? Ils ne défaillaient à cet adage que sur le plan de la drogue. Bobby y veillait et les quelques expériences de Dean en ce domaine ne lui avaient pas vraiment donné envie de continuer. Sam, en revanche avait toutes les qualités requises pour finir le nez dans la poudre, mais tout le monde connaissait leur pacte. « Rien d'illégal. » Sam s'y tenait, tout le monde autour d'eux s'y tenait et si de la drogue circulait dans leur entourage, au moins faisaient ils ça assez discrètement pour que les membres de Free Will puissent faire semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien.

« Tu parles. » Dit Dorothy, tirant Dean de ses pensées. « Il était grand temps qu'on entende parler d'eux ! Le scandale fait vendre Bobby. »

« Le scandale n'est pas un terme du contrat qu'ils ont signé ! »

Sam avait posé la tête contre la vitre passager et fermé les yeux avec un soupir douloureux. « J'emmerde ce contrat. » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas mon garçon. Ce contrat vous assure des revenus réguliers et les moyens de continuer à faire votre musique. Je connais des dizaines de gars qui crèvent dans la rue en attendant ce genre d'opportunités. »

« Super une nouvelle laisse autour du cou. » Grommela Sam en s'enroulant dans son blouson, le plus loin possible de Bobby.

Dean et Dorothy échangèrent un regard et le chanteur soupira. Il comprenait Sam. Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'autorité de leur père juste pour retomber sur la coupe de quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas réellement leurs intérêts à cœur. John était un … Dean avait les mots en tête mais refusait de les penser trop clairement. Mais au moins leur père voulait sincèrement le meilleur pour ses fils. Leur seul point de désaccord était la nature de ce meilleur. Leur maison de disque, en revanche ne voulait que son propre profit et ils en étaient tous conscients. Certes l'argent n'était plus un problème même s'il n'était pas illimité, mais la contrepartie était parfois difficile à accepter. S'ils avaient encore le droit de composer leurs chansons, celles ci étaient scrutées, détaillées, reformulées, retaillées pour être « commercialisables ». Dieu les préserve d'une pire étiquette que le petit _« Mature content, parental control advised » _qui ornait désormais le boîtier de leurs CD. C'était quasiment drôle d'avoir fui pour se créer une vie et découvrir qu'on n'est finalement jamais totalement libre. Ou que le prix à payer est juste un tout petit peu trop élevé pour nous.

Dean posa lui aussi la tête contre la vitre froide en soupirant.

« Ça se reproduira pas Bobby. » Promit il, s'attirant un grognement désapprobateur de Sam et un haussement de sourcil surpris de Dorothy.

Bobby ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes puis : « Pour ce que ça vaut les garçons. Charlie m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. A titre personnel je suis plutôt content que vous ayez refait le portrait de ces abrutis. »

Les deux frères sourirent, soulagés même s'ils ne l'auraient pas avoué. Ce n'était pas une vie parfaite ni tout à fait celle qu'ils avaient fantasmé, mais elle avait de bons, de très bons à côté. Il fallait juste s'y ajuster. Les frères Winchester étaient exceptionnellement ajustables quand il s'agissait de se tailler leur part au soleil.

Dean avait toujours la même chanson en tête, légèrement déformée par sa gueule de bois.

«_ The Reckless man didn't give no shit_

_about anyone or anything_

_carving his way through life _

_even if he didn't ask for it,_

_There's only one way out_

_when life's too much a duty_

_But he would never think about_

_giving up to fatality. »_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un Bobby grincheux les déposa à leur hôtel et Dorothy s'éclipsa pour une sieste amplement méritée en promettant d'égorger quiconque la réveillerait avant le moment de prendre la route. Sam trouva Kevin en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, un œil mi clos sous une compresse froide dans l'espoir de faire régresser son coquard.

« Désolé pour ça mec. » Dit Sam en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements propres. Le jeune homme fit un mouvement de sa manette pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave et poussa une exclamation indignée quand son personnage se fit tuer. Sam partit à la douche en lui promettant de lui botter les fesses en mode multijoueur dès qu'il aurait mangé quelque chose. Et bu environ son poids en eau.

Charlie et Castiel lisaient chacun vautré sur un des grands lits de la chambre quand Dean y entra. Castiel avait emprunté son livre de chevet au chanteur et en lisait à voix haute un passage à la guitariste. Un passage qui parlait de nourriture comme à peu près tout le bouquin. Dean sentit son estomac se retourner à l'évocation d'une épice et d'un alcool dont malgré trois lecture du livre il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine.

Ils lui sourirent tout les deux et Charlie se leva, un doigt entre les pages de son livre, pour le saluer. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle avant de froncer le nez.

« Tu pues. »

« Désolé votre altesse, les geôliers ne m'ont pas laissé prendre de douche. » Grogna-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il laissa tomber par terre.

« Leur avez vous dit que vous vous battiez pour défendre ma vertu ? » Sourit elle.

« Quelle vertu ? »

De l'autre coté de la chambre leur parvint l'éclat de rire de Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Charlie lui jeta un regard faussement outré en frappant l'épaule de Dean de son livre.

« Contente de te revoir, Taulard. »

Dean sourit mais ne releva pas et la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Ses vertèbres lui donnaient l'impression de se remettre en place les une après les autres à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le matelas.

« Elle a raison » Dit Castiel en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder. « Tu pues. »

« Tu adores ça. » Grommela Dean les yeux fermés.

« Vrai. »Castiel se pencha sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec précaution, ses mains s'agrippant au t-shirt taché du chanteur suffisamment fort pour le déformer.

« Est ce qu'il faut que je te traîne à la douche ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de vraiment s'écarter de son amant.

Dean secoua la tête, cognant leurs nez au passage, les yeux toujours fermés. « Nan. Je vais y aller, aide moi juste à me relever avant que je m'endorme. »

Les douches dans les hôtels constituaient chaque fois une aventure. Leur température pouvait varier de «cercle polaire » à « cercle de l'enfer » au moindre frôlement des robinets et la pression ne connaissait généralement que deux options : « légère pluie de printemps » ou « instrument à dépecer les vivants » (la classification avait été établie par une Charlie aux cheveux encore pleins de shampoings au début de leur tournée et elle était restée. ). Dean tourna les boutons avec précaution pour tester la douche.

« Température stable avec option instrument de torture. » L'informa plaisamment Castiel, adossé au lavabo.

« Je suis quasi sur que mes tétons ne vont pas résister à la pression de cette douche ! » Grommela Dean en retirant précipitamment son bras de sous l'eau bouillante.

« Besoin d'aide avec ça ? » S'amusa Castiel depuis son poste près du lavabo.

« Nah, pour ce qui est des missions suicide je me débrouille très bien tout seul. » Il entra dans la douche avec précaution tandis que le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain en souriant.

« Protège tes tétons, j'ai finit par m'y attacher ! »

« Fais gaffe aux tiens quand je sortirai ! » Cria Dean par dessus son épaule juste avant que son amant referme la porte. La vapeur envahit la cabine de douche.

Le temps qu'il ait effacé de sa peau toute trace de la nuit précédente, Castiel avait fait sa valise qu'il trouva ouverte sur le lit. Les vacances du comptable s'achevaient et il reprenait l'avion le soir même, quelques heures avant le concert.

« Désolé. » Dit le chanteur en s'asseyant sur le lit. « J'avais pas l'intention de gâcher notre dernière journée. »

Castiel se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en souriant. « Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. En fait, c'était... plutôt sexy de te voir te battre hier. »

Dean étouffa un petit rire. « Tu n'es pas objectif. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'être. » Répondit l'autre en bouclant sa valise. « Je réserve ça aux gens que je n'aime pas. » Il s'assit à coté de son amant et glissa sa main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement en constatant que Dean ne répondait pas.

« Tu m'aimerais même si je tuais quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Dean doucement.

« Oui . » Répondit Castiel sérieusement. Il le pensait. Dean avait le visage fermé et ne regardait plus que la valise posée entre leurs pieds. « Tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas. » Constata Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes autant. Cas, j'ai finit en cellule de dégrisement hier, et j'en suis pas fier. Et tu me regardes toujours comme si j'étais Batman ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que Castiel réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Tu es celui qui fait de moi... Cas. » Dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches, les bras posés sur les épaules du chanteur. « Pas juste Castiel. » Reprit il. « Pas le comptable, l'ex enfant malade ou le type qui vit seul et qui passe ses vacances à suivre un groupe de rock comme une groupie. Juste, Cas. » Dean cligna des yeux lentement en croisant les mains autour de la taille de son amant. « Tu me vois non seulement comme je suis, mais comme je voudrais être. Qu'est ce que tu trouves là dedans qui ne soit pas digne d'être aimé ? Qu'est ce que tu trouves chez toi qui n'est pas digne d'être aimé ? »

Dean sourit, le front de Castiel pressé contre le sien. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient ses joues, ses épaules doucement.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as vu mon père. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je te dis ça parce que tu en as besoin. »

« Il te reste assez de temps pour me dire au revoir ? » Demanda Dean en se penchant vers Castiel pour poser un baiser suggestif dans son cou. L'autre sourit.

« Ça dépend, tu m'invites à dîner avant ? »

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà invité à dîner ? »

Castiel secoua la tête « Alors j'imagine que j'ai le temps. » Fit il avant de l'embrasser encore. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire avant ce qui semblait une éternité et demie et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en gâcher la moindre seconde.


	5. Chapter 5: Worth fighting for

**Chapitre 5:** Worth fighting for

Il y avait un monde inhabituel dans les coulisses, des fans ayant gagné des accès VIP, des journalistes, des intrus et des gens dont Sam ne voulait pas savoir qui ils étaient. Il s'était réfugié sur la scène une heure avant l'ouverture des portes de la salle pour superviser le montage de sa batterie en perturbant Madison de son mieux.

« Dans l'ordre les tom bass ! »

« Elles sont dans l'ordre ! »

« Je voulais être sur que tu suivais ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle eut un soupir excédé et lui jeta une pièce de fixation au visage, suffisamment lentement pour qu'il puisse l'attraper et jouer avec un moment avant de la lui rendre.

« T'as pas mieux à faire ? » Grogna-t-elle. Elle était assise par terre en train de monter le pied télescopique des cymbales.

« Si, mais j'ai pas envie. » Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. « Ils sont douze mille là dedans dont au moins dix mille qui vont me poser des questions sur mes tatouages. »

« Fallait pas les faire dans un endroit visible si tu voulais pas en parler. » Dit elle.

Il sourit. « Les plus importants ne sont pas visibles. »

Madison le regarda perplexe, se demandant manifestement où il arrivait à cacher des tatouages sous son débardeur trop grand. Il souriait de toutes ses fossettes. De part et d'autre des bretelles elle voyait le début de la calligraphie qui lui longeait les clavicules comme un pectoral et s'achevait dans le cœur de deux tournesols sur son épaule gauche. Par l'emmanchure trop large, elle distinguait la tête du phénix sur sa hanche et un bout du loup dans son dos quand il bougeait.

« Bien joué, maintenant je suis curieuse. Ils sont où ? »

« Ah ah ! » Fit il en secouant la tête et un index devant elle. « Pas de questions ! »

« Tu voulais que je te pose la question »

« Non. » Il se redressa sur les genoux pour être juste un peu plus grand qu'elle assise et se pencha vers son oreille. « Je voulais que tu te poses la question. »

Il eut le plaisir de la voir baisser les yeux, gênée. Elle marmonna une insulte avant de se remettre au travail pendant qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, content de lui. Les coulisses n'étaient pas plus calmes que quand il les avait quittées et forcément, avoisiner les deux mètres n'aidait pas à se faufiler discrètement où que ce soit. Bobby lui adressa un regard sévère pour qu'il prenne place sur un canapé entre les autres membres du groupe pour répondre à une, deux ou dix interviews avant de monter sur scène. C'était un exercice qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, principalement parce qu'il exigeait de lui qu'il reste assis sans bouger et fasse des sourires à des gens qu'il n'avait aucune envie de charmer.

Une des journalistes semblait différente des autres et les question qu'elle posa confirmèrent l'impression de Sam. A sa grande surprise elle ne s'adressa ni à lui ni à Dean mais directement à Charlie et Kevin. Autre surprise, elle ne leur demanda pas ce que ça faisait d'être « la fille de la bande » (Charlie lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante) ni si Kevin se sentait à sa place dans ce groupe compte tenu de ses origines ethniques (tout le monde lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant). A la place, elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'était joint au groupe. Ils le regardèrent tout les trois, ils savaient comment les choses s'étaient passées. Mais pas vraiment pourquoi. Kevin eut l'air embarrassé un instant, puis il se pencha vers la journaliste, les coudes sur les genoux, les mais croisées et la regarda comme s'il allait lui confier un secret important ce qui était sans doute le cas.

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. » Commença-t-il.

##

Trois ans plus tôt:

« Hey... Comment tu vas ? »

Kevin se recolla contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, la tête penchée à un angle douloureux.

« Ça va. Et toi ? »

« Tu mens. » Dit la voix de Channing a l'autre bout du fil.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je te connais, depuis le temps. »

Il sourit les yeux dans le vague. Il pouvait l'imaginer assise à son bureau comme lui, face à une pile de cours, des livres ouverts devant elle, d'autre refermés avec des stylos comme marque page, et une collection de surligneurs multicolores à portée de main.

« Tu as joué aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle encore. Il soupira et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Non. » Répondit il. Il fit tourner sa chaise jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'étui du violoncelle abandonné à sa place près de la penderie. « Pas le temps avec les examens qui approchent. »

« Tu travailles trop Kevin. »

« Ou pas assez... J'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ça si je veux être admis à Princeton. »

Il y eut un petit blanc à l'autre bout du fil puis : « Rappelle moi pourquoi tu veux tant aller à Princeton ? »

« Parce que c'est là qu'on forme les princes charmants. » Répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Channing gloussa, c'était une vieille blague entre eux. D'aussi loin qu'ils s'étaient connus (et ça commençait à faire un moment), il n'avait pas caché son ambition d'aller à Princeton, comme son père. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle trouvait l'université du Michigan bien assez bien pour elle. « Après tout, un diplôme est un diplôme et on vit dans un monde ou tu as plus de chance de gagner ta vie en étant plombier qu'avocat. »

Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais l'argument se tenait et ils s'étaient assez disputé à ce sujet pour savoir qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se fâcher.

« Tu me joues un morceau ? La géographie va me rendre folle avant la fin de la journée sinon. »

Il jeta un œil à ses propres révisions. Les examens approchaient à une vitesse effrayante, il lui semblait que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à défiler plus vite jour après jour. Mais dix minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeraient sans doute rien. Il se leva, étirant ses jambes douloureuses d'être resté assis trop longtemps et sortit le violoncelle de son étui.

Il s'était mis à en jouer à cause d'elle en entrant au collège. Ils étaient amis et elle parlait de l'orchestre avec une telle passion qu'il avait décidé d'essayer.

Kevin avait toujours été un enfant intelligent, sans doute un tout petit peu trop, et doué. Il avait rapidement assimilé le piano et avait trouvé ça presque trop facile, trop banal, commun. Le violoncelle en revanche...

L'instrument était presque aussi grand que lui, massif et curieusement léger compte tenu de sa taille. Ses quatre cordes pouvaient produire des sons étrangement organiques dont il sentait les vibrations le long de ses mains et dans sa poitrine quand il en jouait.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau après avoir mis le téléphone sur haut parleur et testa quelques accords en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien jouer à Channing. Le son ne serait pas aussi bon que si elle était dans la pièce avec lui, mais il serait plaisant quand même. Kevin était déterminé et ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Il avait passé des mois à jouer sans relâche jusqu'à avoir la maîtrise suffisante de son instrument avant de décrisper ses doigts devenus calleux des cordes. Il n'avait pas vraiment arrêté depuis. Parfois les études et le stress lui faisaient oublier ce qu'il ressentait en jouant. Puis il reposait la pique de l'instrument sur la planche dévolue à cet usage, l'archet sur les cordes, fermait les yeux et se souvenait.

Il se mit à jouer un des airs préférés de Channing, un concerto de Vivaldi dont la partition donnait l'impression d'un vent de printemps. L'instrument vibrait contre son épaule tandis qu'il laissait la musique lui vider la tête de ses soucis. Il lui fallut un long moment avant d'identifier le son intrus qui lui perturbait l'oreille, un piano qui s'était joint à lui. Il sourit et accorda légèrement son jeu à celui de Channing jusqu'à ce que leurs partitions se complètent pour la fin du morceau.

Il reprit le téléphone sans lâcher son instrument.

« Prête à reprendre la géo ? » Demanda-t-il . Il pouvait presque l'entendre secouer la tête.

«Encore un morceau ? »

« Un seul, ensuite il faudra vraiment travailler. »

« Je mettrai les bouchées double. » Promit elle. Il savait qu'elle croisait les doigts derrière son dos.

#

Princeton n'était pas ce que Kevin s'était imaginé. Il s'était attendu à la difficulté des cours, il s'était attendu aux professeurs exigeants et aux devoirs qui leur tomberaient dessus en pluie régulière. Il n'avait pas prévu l'autre coté de l'Ivy League. Il n'avait pas pensé aux étudiants riches venus passer le temps en attendant que leurs parents fassent une donation assez substantielle à l'université pour leur acheter leurs diplômes. Il n'avait pas imaginé rester réveillé des nuits entières non pas pour travailler mais parce que ses voisins de chambrée faisaient la fête. Il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver si seul qu'il lui semblait, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il était le vilain petit canard de l'histoire. Mais il avait tant travaillé pour arriver là, sa mère avait tellement sacrifié pour payer ses études qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

Son violoncelle sortait rarement de son étui désormais, trop de choses à étudier, pas assez de temps pour en jouer. Avec le manque de pratique il perdait la main un peu plus chaque jour et osait de moins en moins s'approcher de l'instrument dont son colocataire se moquait parfois ouvertement.

« T'aurais pas pu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de vrai mec l'asiat ? »

Une année passa ainsi. Il se fit peu d'amis et encore pas des très bons. La fac ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Quand au printemps il rentra dans le Wisconsin pour les vacances, il revit Channing et leurs anciens amis avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des mois.

Le violoncelle ressortit de sa protection et ni sa mère ni Channing ne firent la moindre allusion à son manque évident de pratique. Ce n'était plus aussi amusant de jouer désormais. Cela lui faisait mal aux doigts, aux oreilles et au cœur.

Il avait les yeux et l'esprit concentré sur ses études, avancer un pas après l'autre jour après jour et le violoncelle resta dans le Winsconsin, abandonné sur son lit.

En Juin cette année là, les listes d'admission en seconde année ne mentionnaient aucun Kevin Tran.

Pour la première fois, Kevin n'était pas le meilleur. Le rêve qu'il avait poursuivi si longtemps se fissurait sous ses pieds et la première personne à qui il eut le courage d'en parler fut Channing.

Le wisconsin était gris et pluvieux quand il y revint la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes. Sa mère le fit asseoir à la grande table de la salle à manger : « Et maintenant quoi ? »

##

Kevin leva les yeux vers la journaliste qui prenait des notes consciencieuses.

« Elle a dit : « Et maintenant quoi ? » Et je n'avais rien à répondre. Pas un seul rêve à poursuivre, pas d'objectif, pas d'ambition. »

« Qu'avez vous fait alors ? »

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. Et c'était la seule chose qui me restait. Alors j'ai pris un aller simple pour LA. »

Il glissa un regard à Dean et Sam. « Et ça a marché. Je n'avais même plus de rêve, et il s'est réalisé quand même. »

Les journalistes le regardaient tous, certains avec un sourire un peu sceptique.

« Est ce que tu viens d'inventer tout ça ? » Demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.

Kevin lui fit un clin d'œil « Peut être. »

« Ou alors il dit la vérité. » Intervint Charlie.

« Dans tout les cas c'est une belle histoire, je pourrai la raconter à mes gosses un jour ? » S'amusa Dean.

« Tu risques pas de... » Un coup de pied dans les chevilles fit taire Sam. « Peu importe » Grogna-t-il en rétractant ses jambes le plus loin possible de son frère. Il sourit aux journalistes pour les distraire tout en ignorant le regard agacé de Dean.

En sortant de la loge qui tenait lieu de salle de presse, Charlie retint Kevin par le bras. Ils attendirent que tout les journalistes soient hors de portée d'oreille avant de parler.

« La fille qui t'a fait reprendre le violoncelle, est ce qu'elle sait ? »

« Que je fais partie d'un groupe ?

« Non, que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Kevin s'étouffa avec sa salive et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Il sentit Sam passer un bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuyer sur lui.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est plutôt évident vu la façon dont tu en parles ! »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Oh si tu l'es » Intervint Dean.

« Et sûrement depuis longtemps. »Ajouta Sam. Kevin se dégagea de son bras, agacé et gêné. Les trois autres continuaient de le fixer. Les néons des coulisses leur donnaient un teint curieusement pâle et jaune, faisaient briller leurs piercings. Ils attendaient une réponse.

« Depuis mes douze ans et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Soupira-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix avant d'avoir eut leur réponse.

« Et tu ne lui as jamais dit ? » Demanda Dean perplexe. Kevin secoua la tête. C'était ça ou hausser des épaules, il n'arrivait pas à faire les deux en même temps.

« Dis lui que tu es dans un groupe. Ça marche toujours. »Dit Sam en s'adossant au mur.

Kevin secoua la tête. « Ça marche pour toi parce que tu as des standards extrêmement bas. Channing se fiche que je sois dans un groupe ou dans la rue. C'est mon amie. »

Sam fit un commentaire désagréable qu'il n'écouta pas. Ce soir là, le son du violoncelle avait un goût particulier et Kevin ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant tout le concert et même longtemps après.

##

Castiel ne remarqua le bleu que longtemps après être rentré chez lui, quand il croisa par hasard son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il décida de l'ignorer.

Cela faisait partie des choses dont il avait décidé de ne pas se soucier. Ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas paniquer. Ne pas se souvenir que c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé.

Il retourna au travail le lundi matin. Quelques rares collègues remarquèrent la nouvelle addition à son tatouage sur laquelle il passait encore régulièrement de la crème cicatrisante. Il replongea avec satisfaction dans l'alignement de chiffres du bilan comptable de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait. Les factures et justifications de dépense se mirent à arriver sur son bureau avec une régularité rassurante.

C'était une autre vie que d'être sur les routes avec Free Will. Avoir Dean au téléphone chaque soir n'avait rien de comparable avec sa présence et Castiel aurait menti s'il avait dit que le chanteur ne lui manquait pas. Mais personne ne lui posa la question parce que personne ne savait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait l'ordre et l'immuabilité des chiffres qui s'alignaient sur son ordinateur. Il aimait la régularité de sa vie de tout les jours, se lever chaque matin, petit déjeuner, travailler jusqu'au soir, parfois sortir boire un verre avec ses collègues et éviter les questions embarrassantes «Alors Castiel, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« En quelques sortes. »

Puis il rentrait chez lui, dinait en attendant l'appel de Dean puis se rendormait, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était régulier, posé, rassurant. Très différent de la vie décousue qu'il menait quand il les suivait en tournée ou simplement quand Free Will était en Californie, Dean s'invitant la plupart du temps aux moments les plus improbables.

Les deux aspects de sa vie se complétaient curieusement bien et Castiel était heureux de profiter de son calme retrouvé pour encore quelques semaines.

Puis il ne put plus ignorer le bleu. Les bleus en réalité. Il s'en faisait un à chaque fois qu'il se cognait quelque part. Un sur la hanche, merci à la poignée de la porte. Un sur l'épaule, merci à la boite de conserve qui l'avait heurté deux jours auparavant en tombant de l'étagère. Plusieurs sur les jambes pour lesquels il accusait la table basse, son bureau ou Dieu savait quoi.

Il aurait peut être continué à prétendre ne pas les voir s'il n'y avait pas eut la fièvre par dessus ça. Il pouvait la sentir sans même vérifier sa température. Ses yeux et ses joues le brûlaient, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude et une nuit, il se réveilla en sueur, les couvertures rejetées si loin du lit qu'il se dit qu'il avait du faire un cauchemars.

Les jours de travail lui paraissaient plus longs, plus exténuants et l'appétit lui manquait déjà. C'était comme ça, exactement comme ça que tout avait commencé quand il était adolescent.

Il regarda le tatouage qui dépassait de sa manche. Les huit aigrettes qui s'envolaient du pissenlit. Huit ans de rémission.

Quand plus tard cette nuit là, Dean appela, la voix joyeuse et surexcitée comme à chaque fois qu'il avait fait un bon show, Castiel ne lui parla ni des bleus ni de la fièvre. Il se roula en boule dans son lit et écouta son amant lui raconter sa journée sans dire un mot.

« Cas... Ca va ? » Finit par demander le chanteur.

Castiel hocha la tête sachant pertinemment que Dean ne le verrait pas.

« Chante moi quelque chose s'il te plaît. » Il n'ajouta pas qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir sans ça. Dean savait. Il y eut un instant de silence au bout du fil puis les bruits et les parasites sur la ligne se firent plus audibles quand Dean mit le haut parleur et récupéra sa guitare. Au début il n'y eut que des accords un peu hésitants puis peu à peu une mélodie que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Elle était douce, jouée par une seule guitare mais sans doute qu'avec l'addition d'une batterie, de la basse, du violoncelle elle paraîtrait plus entraînante. Pour l'instant c'était une berceuse qui lui convenait. Il ferma les yeux, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas mettre sur haut parleur comme si laisser le son se propager dans la pièce en affaiblirait la teneur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret qui risquait d'être dévoilé.

_« There's monsters under my bed_

_Dad gave me a gun to get rid of them_

_Salt on my window keeps demons away_

_I ride, Death by my side, everyday. » _

Castiel sentit un gros sanglot lui secouer la poitrine et se coincer dans sa gorge. Il l'étouffa en mordant dans son poing serré jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse monter les larmes aux yeux. La musique très douce semblait vouloir s'enrouler autour de lui comme les bras de son amant les mauvais jours. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la couverture au dessus de ses épaules et il avait une conscience aiguë de sa propre solitude.

_« But remember who is the real ennemy, _

_It's not the nightmare that keeps you up at night, _

_It's the nightmare that lies inside of me_

_Far away from my reach, far away from my sight »_

Une chose que Castiel avait souvent entendue autour de lui en concert, c'était la façon dont les gens étaient profondément touchés par les paroles du groupe. Ou d'autres chansons. Il était fermement convaincu qu'il existait pour chaque être humain une chanson qui leur parlait tellement, si profondément qu'elle pouvait changer leur vie.

Comment Dean faisait il pour choisir chaque fois exactement la bonne chanson pour calmer ses angoisses, l'endormir, le réveiller ? Il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas se poser la question.

_« Every monster can be killed, _

_But there is no monster as fierce as your own hate, _

_The worse enemy you'll have to fight is in your head,_

_I know every monster can be killed_

_But sometimes, a gun won 't get rid of them. »_

Castiel sourit et renifla. Il avait comme une grosse boule dans la poitrine et ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, du soulagement ou de la panique.

« Tu pleures ? Hé c'était pas fait pour faire pleurer ! » Dit Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait le ton vaguement inquiet et agacé qu'il avait toujours quand il s'attendait à une critique désagréable. Castiel roula sur le dos le téléphone à la main et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.

« Non je pleure pas. » Mentit il. Il était curieusement bon pour les mensonges.

« Menteur. »

Peut être pas si bon que ça finalement.

« Tu me manques. » Dit Castiel pour écarter le sujet.

« J'espère bien. »

Ils raccrochèrent peu de temps après mais Castiel resta encore longtemps à regarder l'écran de son téléphone. Il y avait une photo qu'il avait prise de Dean à contre jour. Il était de dos et on le reconnaissait à peine mais la photo à la fois surexposée et dans l'ombre montrait quelque chose du chanteur que Castiel était un des rares à connaître. Il contempla l'écran après qu'il soit devenu noir jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent de fièvre et de fatigue. Il se souvenait sans trop savoir d'où ça lui venait d'une phrase qu'il avait dite plusieurs semaines auparavant à Dean. Juste après la mort de Kate. « C'est quelque chose qui vaut le coup de se battre. »

Il appuya sur la touche pour ramener le téléphone à la vie et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait toujours par cœur des années après même s'il ne voyait plus son médecin traitant qu'une fois l'an pour un suivi de routine.

« Docteur Talbot ? Je crois que j'ai un problème. » Dit il de sa voix rauque.

Il serrait fort le téléphone dans sa main en se répétant en boucle « Ça vaut le coup de se battre, ça vaut le coup. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait et que des larmes de panique avaient commencé à rouler le long de son nez tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même dans son lit.

##

Dean partageait sa chambre d'hôtel avec Sam ce soir là. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait un bruit tandis qu'il jouait un morceau pour Castiel. Il avait fait mine de s'éclipser quand le chanteur avait sorti sa guitare mais s'était rassis sur son lit au signe de son frère. Ils avaient vécu, juste eux deux pendant des années, puis Castiel s'était installé dans leur vie sans que le batteur y voit de problème. Ils étaient une famille, un clan, et Sam était une des rares personnes au monde à qui Dean ne cachait rien. Alors un simple coup de fil, une chanson douce pour son amant, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il se sentait le besoin de cacher. C'était une intimité partagée qui constituait ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un foyer ces temps ci. Sam était resté silencieux pendant toute la chanson, l'écoutant sans doute autant que Castiel. En raccrochant, Dean resta penché au dessus de sa guitare, pensif.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait partir ? » Demanda Sam. L'autre tourna les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air fatigué et mis un moment à comprendre la question.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te surveille. »

« Non, Dean la vraie raison. »

C'était une question qu'il posait régulièrement depuis des années sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, un peu plus de confessions, un peu moins de retenue. Quelque chose de favorable aux secrets.

« Josh. » Répondit Dean après un moment, le dos tourné à son frère, regardant le parking à travers la fenêtre juste pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Josh. Je suis censé considérer ça comme une réponse suffisante ? »

Dean soupira encore, incapable d'élaborer, attendant que Sam fasse ce qu'il faisait le mieux: le comprendre à demi mot.

« Papa a su pour lui et toi ? » Demanda Sam doucement.

« Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. »

« Comme si ça l'arrêtait. » Grinça Sam. « Il est buté, j'imagine qu'après s'être mis cette idée en tête il n'en a plus démordu. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je n'ai jamais su. Jamais vraiment voulut savoir en fait. Mais Josh a finit à l'hôpital avec une dent en moins et deux côtes cassées. Quelques doigts aussi. Quand j'en suis revenu papa a à peine levé les yeux de la télé. Il a dit que c'était ce qui arrivait aux garçons comme lui. J'imagine que pour lui c'était très clair que ça voulait aussi dire les garçons comme moi. »

Sam eut un sourire sans aucune joie, c'était un étirement de la commissures des lèvres qui marquait juste son mépris et son absence de surprise. «Il n'a pas dit exactement ces mots là n'est ce pas.»

Dean n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ils étaient là tout les deux le jour de la dernière confrontation entre Sam et leur père, ils savaient tout deux exactement quels mots John était capable d'employer pour désigner ses fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'ai jamais su si c'était papa ou ses copains qui avaient fait ça, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer à Josh ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Alors tu es parti. »

Dean hocha la tête.

«Est ce que Cas le sait ? » Demanda encore Sam en s'allongeant sur son lit, un bras sous la tête, tourné vers son frère. Il n'avait enlevé que sa veste et ses chaussures et ses tatouages mettaient une touche de couleur étrange sur le dessus de lit gris.

Dean acquiesça. « Il a demandé pour les flingues. »

Sam hocha la tête. Dean faisait référence à son tout premier tatouage, celui qui était encore sous un gros pansement quand il s'était introduit dans son appartement de Stanford des années plus tôt, effrayant Jessica et manquant de se faire jeter à travers la fenêtre par son petit frère. Ce n'était pas vraiment une semaine qu'il aimait à se rappeler mais ce soir, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Quelque chose dans l'air peut être, où peut être parce qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées le ramener à la nuit où il avait revu Dean, deux ans après avoir claqué la porte de chez eux. Deux ans sans nouvelles ou presque. Un coup de fil à noël ou pour leurs anniversaires, une carte au nouvel an, et souvent, l'impression de reconnaître Dean dans une silhouette sur le campus, dans une démarche, ou l'odeur d'une vieille veste en cuir dans un amphithéâtre.

Puis, une nuit, Jessica s'était réveillée en sursaut en jurant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement et Sam avait cogné sur un intrus avant que celui ci se mette à grogner « Putain Sammy c'est moi ! ».

Personne ne l'appelait Sammy en dehors de son frère et de son père. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure ni la taille de quelqu'un à qui on donne un diminutif ou un surnom. Peut être aussi parce que le dernier qui s'y était essayé avait craché du sang pendant plusieurs jours par la suite.

De la première soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Sam se souvenait peu de chose. Il avait demandé à Dean pourquoi il était finalement parti de chez eux et son frère avait éludé la question. Désormais il savait. Il comprenait aussi le tatouage, maintenant, des années plus tard. Deux pistolets, leurs canons entrecroisés disparaissant dans un parterre de roses au creux des reins de son frère. Il s'était moqué de l'emplacement, l'appelant son « tramp stamp » jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus drôle et Dean s'était toujours contenté de sourire en haussant les épaules. Ses tatouages avaient tous des significations plus profondes que ceux de Sam. Mais celui ci était particulier. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle les deux armes étaient différentes, un Colt et un Beretta, l'un portant la mention « Ask » et l'autre « Tell ». A eux seuls les deux mots avaient assez clairement indiqué à Sam la signification du tatouage et il n'avait pas posé d'autre question. Leur père avait fait partie des marines, et la loi du « Don't Ask, Don't Tell » avait quasiment toujours été affichée en lettres de feu au dessus de leur porte au Kansas.

« En quittant la maison, tu es venu directement à Palo Alto n'est ce pas ? »

Dean hocha la tête, perplexe. Sam et lui parlaient rarement de ce moment, parce qu'il menait toujours à un souvenir qu'aucun des deux ne voulait seulement effleurer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le chanteur secoua la tête. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Cela avait toujours été évident qu'il avait eut besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment. Pas pour l'écouter se plaindre, pas pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit, juste une présence aimante. Son père ne faisait plus partie des présences rassurantes de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Restait Sam. Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des années, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il serait reçu.

« J'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. » Dit il finalement en reposant la guitare contre la table de chevet. Sam hocha la tête doucement. Ils ne dirent plus rien par la suite et s'endormirent l'un après l'autre ayant atteint leur capacité de confession maximale.


	6. Chapter 6: Every Night

Chapitre 6 : Every night

Dean avait perdu la capacité à penser ou à écouter au mot « hôpital ». Le téléphone tremblait dans sa main comme s'il voulait partir vivre sa vie loin de lui.

« Excusez moi je suis, je... heu.. » Bafouilla-t-il l'esprit cotonneux et blanc.

Il était tard dans la nuit, il était fatigué, la sueur qui trempait son t-shirt après le concert avait refroidit sur son dos et bientôt il se mettrait à grelotter malgré le chauffage du tourbus. Il savait qu'on le regardait, Charlie et Sam avec un regard inquiet, et Kevin assis à coté de lui sur sa couchette qui tendit doucement la main pour lui prendre le téléphone avant de se lever. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne savent téléphoner qu'en faisant les cent pas.

« Excusez moi. » Dit il d'une voix professionnelle que Dean ne lui avait jamais entendue. « Monsieur Winchester n'est pas en état de vous écouter, puis je prendre les informations à sa place je vous prie ? »

Charlie se retint de glousser en voyant Sam répéter silencieusement son « je vous prie » en articulant exagérément. Kevin les balaya hors de son champ de perception d'un mouvement agacé de la main et se faufila entre la banquette et la petite table du tourbus, attrapant un stylo qui traînait par là avec un autre geste pour qu'on lui passe du papier. Il nota une adresse, quelques numéros, remercia la personne au bout du fil et raccrocha. Dean n'avait pas relevé la tête quand Kevin se mit à pianoter quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Sam, il lui semblait que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Tout ceci était un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller. Il cherchait la faille dans le songe, l'élément de détail improbable qui lui donnerait raison. Mais la réalité était toujours la même. Il se serait raccroché à n'importe quoi, au moindre changement de piercing de Sam, à la moindre variation de nuance des cheveux de Charlie, au moindre défaut dans les plis de la couette sur laquelle il était assis. N'importe quoi pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il rêvait, qu'il allait se réveiller et se cogner la tête comme chaque putain de fois contre la couchette de Charlie. Et que comme chaque putain de fois il l'entendrait grogner et se retourner au dessus de lui. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit et Kevin lui tendit son téléphone qui venait de biper deux fois.

« Tu pars dans deux heures. Ton avion de retour est demain à treize heures. Les billets sont sur le téléphone.»

Sam et Charlie les regardaient sans comprendre. Dean hocha la tête et se mit à chercher dans le placard de quoi se changer. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Kévin tenait son sac dans une main et son passeport dans l'autre. Dean le serra brièvement contre lui avant de se précipiter hors du bus lui laissant le soin d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres.

La phrase célèbre disait qu'on ne sait jamais à quel point on aime quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit privé. Dean avait cru qu'il savait à quel point il aimait Castiel. Il l'avait sincèrement cru. Mais dans le taxi qui l'amenait à l'aéroport du Texas, dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Californie, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eut tort. Incroyablement tort.

Il n'aurait pas cru possible de retenir autant son souffle comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit ! Comme un jeu d'enfant, un pari contre le destin. « Si je peux retenir mon souffle jusqu'à ce feu rouge, il ira bien » « Si j'arrive au bout du couloir sans respirer tout ira bien ». C'était idiot mais il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se rassurer. Il serrait la main dans sa poche sur son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer et auquel il refusait de répondre avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Avant que la terreur qui se griffait un chemin entre ses côtes ait cessé de vouloir mettre son cœur en charpie. Ou qu'elle ait réussit.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et une infirmière pressée lui jeta un regard noir quand il entra dans le service dont Kevin avait noté les coordonnées sur un post it glissé dans son passeport.

« Excusez moi, je suis Dean Winchester vous m'avez appelé à propos d'un de vos patients... Castiel Novak ? »

Le regard de l'infirmière s'adoucit un peu, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait une raison légitime d'être là, si c'était parce qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne réclamer après son patient, ou si elle savait qui il était. Dans tout les cas il s'en fichait. Elle lui indiqua la chambre en précisant que ce n'était pas l'heure des visites.

« Je veux juste le voir, être sur qu'il va bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et pointa le fond du couloir du doigt. « Faites vite, les visites sont l'après midi en général. »

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'hôpital ne sentait pas le désinfectant. En fait, le couloir sentait le citron du détergeant que quelqu'un venait d'utiliser pour nettoyer le sol et le café porté par un chariot cliquetant tandis que des soignantes en blouse rose ouvraient les portes une par une en demandant aux patients ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour leur petit déjeuner.

La chambre n'était pas exactement blanche non plus. Les murs étaient couverts jusqu'à mi hauteur d'un matériau non identifiable d'un vert assez aléatoire, le lino au sol était bleu clair et la couverture du lit d'un orange passé. La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et les murs étaient d'une nuance crème qui était peut être juste un blanc ayant mal vieillit. Une table à roulettes, une table fixe, une chaise, un chevet et un placard encastré dans le mur composaient l'intégralité de l'ameublement en dehors du lit dans lequel Castiel dormait. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête calée entre deux oreillers, et rien qu'à la position Dean pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les seules fois où Castiel dormait sur le dos plutôt que roulé en boule entre deux couches de couette c'était quand le chanteur avait son bras passé autour de son ventre et qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Il fut tenté de sortir et de refermer la porte silencieusement mais Castiel ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers la porte avec un sourire gentil qui se crispa quand il reconnut Dean.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs heures.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé hier soir pour prévenir que tu étais là. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer, tu sais, pour voir si tu étais encore vivant. » Grinça Dean en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi ont ils fait ça ? » Soupira Castiel en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

« Apparemment je suis ta personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. » Répondit Dean en tirant la chaise près du lit. Castiel plissa les lèvres avec le mouvement qu'il réservait aux circonstances où il se fustigeait lui même de sa propre stupidité.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé toi même Cas ? » Demanda Dean. Castiel pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il contenait sa peur et sa colère à grand peine.

« A quoi bon ? Si je n'ai rien de grave inutile de s'inquiéter, et si j'ai quelque chose de grave, s'inquiéter n'y changera rien. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Castiel tourna son regard vers lui, surpris. « Pourquoi me moquerais je de toi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean eut un mouvement d'humeur « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ? Depuis qu'on se connaît cite moi une fois, une seule putain de fois où je ne me suis pas inquiété, pas senti responsable quand que quelque chose comme ça se produisait ? »

Castiel s'était redressé dans le lit à mesure que Dean parlait, le chanteur s'était levé de sa chaise et avancé vers la fenêtre pour essayer de se calmer.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'appellent ! Parce que tu t'en soucies ! Parce que tu vas t'inquiéter plus que moi et que je suis déjà terrifié ! »

« De quoi Cas ? Terrifié à propos de quoi ? D'une rechute ? Ça fait huit ans, tu ne peux pas rechuter ! »

« C'est dans mes gènes Dean ! Je ne peux pas rechuter mais je peux faire une récidive de leucémie, ou un autre cancer ou à peu près n'importe quoi ! Et si c'est le cas tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ? Parce que ça va être laid. Ça va être abominable et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça ! »

«Tu ne veux pas que je voie quoi ? Que je te voie te battre ? Lutter pour ta vie ? Je croyais que je t'avais appris que ça valait le coup de se battre ! C'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? » Hurla Dean en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche prêt à répondre et la referma après une seconde. Il avait l'air blessé, triste et fatigué et Dean s'en voulut immédiatement de son mouvement d'humeur. Il pouvait le mettre sur le compte de sa peur, de la fatigue du voyage, de la faim qu'il ignorait délibérément, mais il s'en voulait quand même d'avoir à ce point envie de hurler sur son amant pour évacuer sa propre panique.

« Désolé » S'excusa-t-il en se rasseyant. « Mais Cas, on est ensemble, ça veut dire que quand tu te bats, je me bats aussi. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas te battre avec moi, pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. »

« Je sais. Et ça me tue d'être impuissant. » Fit le chanteur la tête baissée.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.»

Castiel sortit une main du lit pour prendre la sienne. Dean la porta à ses lèvres presque machinalement.

« Tu sais...Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que des anges veillaient sur moi quand elle me mettait au lit. Et peut être que c'était le cas mais merde, je voulais qu'ils veillent sur elle aussi ! J'ai du veiller sur mon petit frère toute ma vie parce que notre père en était incapable comme ces saletés d'anges. Personne n'était là pour sauver Jess, même pas Sam parce que je l'avais emmené autre part ce jour là. Alors dis moi, comment peux tu réclamer de moi que je ne me fasse pas de soucis ? Que je ne fasse rien quand je sais que même si on est dans la Cité des Anges, aucun ne prendra soin de toi à ma place ? Dis moi comment tu peux penser ça pour que je sache où je t'ai induit en erreur toutes ces années pour que tu penses que je suis ce genre de salaud ? Dis moi. »

Castiel mit longtemps à répondre et Dean était à deux doigts de s'excuser quand: «Tu ne m'as pas induit en erreur. Je sais qu'il y a un ange qui veille sur moi. Je l'ai sur le jour où je t'ai vu et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être reconnaissant depuis. Mais s'inquiéter c'est souffrir, et je crois que tu as eut plus que ta part dans ce domaine.»

« Je n'aurai jamais plus que ma part de toi. » Sourit Dean. Il se demandait vaguement de quoi il avait l'air, les traits tirés, à peine propre, avec ses tatouages et ses piercings incongrus dans l'univers aseptisé de Castiel.

« C'est le truc le plus gay que tu aies jamais dit. » Se moqua le jeune homme.

« Je sais, si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je t'arrache la langue. »

« Ça c'est mon rockeur ! »

Dean se surprit à rire et pendant quelques secondes savoir de quoi ils avaient l'air n'eut plus d'importance. Une soignante presque souriante entra avec un plateau pour Castiel et il la remercia avec le genre de sourire qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux chats dans la rue. Dean adorait ce sourire et la façon dont cela lui plissait les yeux et les ailes du nez.

Avant de le quitter, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front puis sur la bouche. Castiel avait encore un goût de café et de beurre.

« Fais nous une faveur, bats toi puisque tu es le seul à le pouvoir ! Et quoi que tu aies, promets de m'en parler. Promets le ! Que je puisse au moins prendre soin de toi. »

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je promet. »

« Je t'aime. »

Castiel cligna juste lentement des yeux pour approuver et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

##

Ils avaient besoin de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que de l'hospitalisation de Castiel. Dean venait de partir pour l'hôpital et ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain matin. Charlie avait disparu dans le tourbus des roadies et ils ne prendraient pas la route avant plusieurs heures, attendant que le trafic soit le plus fluide possible sur l'autoroute. Sam était adossé au capot du tourbus et fumait une cigarette, Kevin à ses cotés. Le jeune homme s'était habitué à l'odeur de la fumée, il la trouvait presque réconfortante parfois. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, juste pour ne pas trop se laisser le temps de penser. Bien sur, depuis quelque jours Sam avait une idée fixe et Kevin en faisait les frais.

« Mec » Sourit Sam. « Tu as eut le courage de laisser ta vie derrière toi pour jouer du violoncelle à travers le pays, et tu peux toujours pas dire à une fille que tu connais depuis toujours que tu l'aimes ? »

« Comme si c'était facile ! » Grogna Kevin en croisant les bras.

« Ça l'est ! »

Kevin roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. C'était facile pour Sam de dire ça, il n'avait pas à revenir à la maison et à expliquer à la fille qu'il aimait qu'il avait jeté aux ordures le rêve de toute sa vie. Sam n'avait nulle part où revenir en dehors de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dean à LA et Kevin se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir encore des gens qui tenaient à lui, qui attendaient des choses de lui. Mais revenir la première fois après avoir quitté Princeton avait déjà été assez dur comme ça. Cela faisait plus de deux ans et il ne se sentait quand même toujours pas le courage d'aller toquer à la porte de la maison familiale avec ses cheveux longs et ses piercings et de sourire à sa mère en essayant de lui faire comprendre que son fils, son gentil petit Kevin gagnait sa vie en sillonnant les routes des états unis en jouant de la musique. Elle le savait bien sur, et durant leurs conversations téléphoniques elle lui répétait sans cesse que l'important c'était qu'il s'en sorte. Mais ce n'étais pas l'approbation franche et massive ni la fierté qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux le jour où il était parti pour Princeton.

C'était juste trop dur de se rendre compte que quoi qu'on ait accomplit, cela n'a aucune importance si on a déçu ceux que l'on aime au passage. Alors non, ce n'était pas facile de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Channing et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Pas pour lui.

« Regarde ! » Fit Sam en jetant son mégot dans une flaque d'eau. Il s'avança vers Madison et l'aida à monter une caisse dans un camion en lui souriant.

« Burger frites quand tu auras finit ? » Proposa-t-il assez fort pour qu'à quelques pas de là Kevin l'entende. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et s'éloigna pour chercher une nouvelle caisse.

« Tu vois ? » Fit Sam en reprenant place à coté du violoncelliste.

« Aucun rapport. » Grogna le jeune homme. « Elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne te voit pas comme l'exemple même du type qui n'a pas réussit. »

« Je croyais que Channing était ton amie et qu'elle se moquait de savoir si tu étais célèbre ou non ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais elle a des valeurs, des projets, et elle s'y tient. Je ne suis plus vraiment la personne qui était son ami à l'époque ou je vivais dans le Wisconsin. Et je ne pense pas que la personne que je suis aujourd'hui lui plaise. »

Sam n'était pas d'accord mais il savait quand une discussion n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Il remit le sujet à plus tard et serra l'épaule de son ami. Dean lui manquait à cet instant précis parce qu'il aurait eut besoin de discuter de ça avec son frère. Mais il ne répondait pas au téléphone, ne le ferait sans doute pas avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Charlie avait disparu avec Dorothy et l'instinct de préservation de Sam l'empêchait de les chercher. Il finit par se retrancher dans le tourbus avec le carnet d'écriture sur lequel il griffonna des phrases dénuées de sens et d'intérêt juste pour s'occuper.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Madison et lui s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre sous la lumière presque désagréable des néons d'un diner qui leur donnait un teint étrange et faisaient paraître leurs aliments plus colorés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

« Il y plus de couleurs sur un seul de tes tatouages que dans toutes tes chansons. » Dit Madison pensivement en regardant Sam engouffrer une poignée de frites. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette d'un rose assez semblable au cœur du lotus qui s'étendait à l'intérieur de son avant bras.

« Probablement parce que je suis plus coloré à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

« A l'intérieur tout le monde est majoritairement rouge. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Ils étaient fatigués et n'éprouvaient pas forcément le besoin de faire la conversation. Ils mangèrent dans le silence relatif d'un tube de Led Zeppelin qui passait sortait d'un Juke box à quelques tables de là.

« Qu'est ce qui a effacé tes couleurs à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Madison en remuant les glaçons de son verre du bout de sa paille.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête. « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« Allez ! Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à jouer l'homme mystérieux juste pour qu'on se pose des questions sans jamais y répondre ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est frustrant ! » Se plaignit elle.

« Peut être que j'aime frustrer les gens ? » Fit il avec un léger mouvement des épaules.

Madison croisa les bras, déterminée à obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il eut un petit rire et planta sa fourchette dans une de ses dernières frites. Il ne parlait jamais de ça. C'était à se demander pourquoi il s'entêtait à raconter toute l'histoire sur sa propre peau tant il faisait d'effort pour ne pas y penser par ailleurs. Dean savait, connaissait toute l'histoire depuis le début. Kevin en avait deviné une partie, Charlie n'avait jamais posé de question mais elle connaissait le plus important. Ils savaient tous la souffrance et la peur, ils la voyaient dans les chansons qu'il écrivait et quand il s'enfermait des jours durant seul avec sa batterie, là bas chez eux en Californie, ils se contentaient de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Taper sur les peaux tendues de l'instrument était une très nette amélioration comparé à avant.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du insister. » S'excusa Madison.

« Non. Ça va. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Après tout, il fallait bien en parler un jour n'est ce pas ? Puisque les tatouages, les piercings ne suffisaient pas à exorciser la douleur. Puisque aussi fort qu'il frappe sur sa batterie cela ne serait jamais assez. Puisque après tout, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, peut être que la raconter l'aiderait à tourner la page ?

Elle le regarda un long moment.

« Le lotus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un signe du menton vers son bras droit. Sam regarda le tatouage coloré un instant comme s'il ne le portait pas depuis longtemps. La fleur au cœur jaune et rose s'ouvrait sur un lit de feuilles de ginkgo juste en dessous du creux du coude.

« Ils ne fleurissent qu'une fois tout les mille ans. Et les ginkgos sont les premiers arbres à avoir refleuri après Hiroshima. Il y a huit ans j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à quoi me raccrocher, je le regardais tout les jours pour me rappeler que la vie continuait malgré tout. J'imagine que ça a fonctionné. »

« Lequel tu as fait ensuite ? »

Sam sourit. « Un que la décence m'empêche de montrer en public. » Madison roula des yeux.

« La décence ne t'étouffe pourtant pas d'ordinaire. »

Il se contenta de rire en repoussant son assiette. « Tu sais, si tu voulais que je me déshabille il suffisait de le demander gentiment. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux un coup de pied où je pense tu n'as qu'à le demander gentiment ! » Grogna-t-elle. Mais elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et il commanda leurs desserts pour changer de sujet.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur les couleurs. » Dit elle tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle de concert à quelque rues de là.

« Eh bien... » Fit Sam, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste. « Je suis l'exemple typique du bon gamin qui a mal tourné. Puis arrive une fille, elle est belle et gentille et elle m'a grosso modo sauvé. Ensuite elle meurt. Mais tu n'as pas envie que je te raconte ça. »

« En fait si. » Dit Madison le regard braqué devant elle. « C'est la partie intéressante de l'histoire. »

« Non tu n'as pas envie. Parce qu'après tu vas te sentir tellement désolée pour moi que tu seras obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir sourire, ni à ce qu'elle réponde que ça avait toujours fait partie de son plan. Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Flirter, séduire était un mode de communication qui lui était venu assez vite et assez naturellement, sans doute par mimétisme à force de voir Dean séduire le monde entier autour de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il était toujours ébranlé par les gens qui employaient la même méthode sur lui, comme si cela sonnait faux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ruse très élaborée pour l'attaquer.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Les tourbus revenaient peu à peu à la vie, Dorothy descendait du sien en tenant la main de Charlie, elles avaient les cheveux emmêlés comme si elles se réveillaient juste d'une sieste ce qui était probablement le cas.

« On part ? » Demanda Sam.

Dorothy hocha la tête en baillant. « Café d'abord et on prend la route, ne traînez pas dehors. » Conseilla-t-elle avant de tirer Charlie par la main vers Bobby qui arrivait avec un plateau plein de cafés fumants pour les conducteurs .

« C'est là qu'on se quitte ? » Demanda Madison la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bus. Sam sourit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais savoir pour les tatouages ? »

« Ils seront toujours là demain. » Répondit elle en serrant sa veste et ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'être confortable avec l'idée d'être si proche de lui dans l'espace réduit du bus. Et puis elle était fatiguée.

« Yep, mais demain je n'aurai peut être plus envie de les montrer. » Dit Sam en s'appuyant contre la porte du bus, les bras croisés. « On ne t'a jamais dit de saisir ta chance quand elle passe à ta portée ? »

Madison sembla considérer la question un instant avant de le pousser fermement aussi loin de la poignée qu'il voulut bien s'en écarter.

« Si. Mais je sais reconnaître une occasion qui se représentera quand j'en vois une. » Dit elle en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. De là où elle était elle faisait la même taille que Sam, ce qui était une première. « Envoie moi un mot quand tu auras des nouvelles de Castiel. »

Sam hocha silencieusement la tête et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Charlie, Dorothy et Kevin, regroupés autour de la minuscule table du bus attendaient le batteur pour prendre la route.

« Ça s'est bien passé ton rendez vous ? »

« C'était pas un rendez vous. » Dit Sam en se débarrassant de sa veste sur sa couchette. « Pas vraiment. »

Charlie le considéra d'un air perplexe.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu tournes autour d'elle ? »

« Trois semaines. Et je ne lui tourne pas autour ! » Se défendit il en poussant Dorothy pour se faire une place à table auprès d'elle. Il étendit ses longues jambes dans l'allée du bus.

« Je t'ai jamais vu attendre trois semaine avant de sauter sur quelqu'un. » Se moqua Kevin.

« Les gens changent » Répondit Sam laconiquement. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue lui tombait dessus comme une couverture. « On a des nouvelles de Cas ? »

Il entendit au silence qui suivit sa question que la réponse était négative.

##

C'était le matin d'un nouveau jour que Castiel n'était pas ravi d'entamer. C'était une chose d'être malade quand on est enfant, quand on ne comprend pas forcément tout les mots des médecins et que les infirmiers ont des stylos à pompons de toute les couleurs dans les poches de leur blouse.

C'était autre chose d'être de nouveau ici, des années après. Il était trop âgé désormais pour être hospitalisé en pédiatrie et les infirmiers n'avaient plus à la poche que des stylos quatre couleur dont le « clic » aigu ponctuait la journée.

« Clic » comment allez vous ? (On ne le vouvoyait pas avant.)

« clic » je prends votre température ( vous me la rendez?) Toujours un peu de fièvre. « clic » une note sur un papier déjà couvert de griffonnages et de coups de surligneur qui étaient la seule touche de couleur à part le bleu de leur blouse. « clic » je reviens .

Clic clic clic qui s'accompagnait parfois de la sonnerie stridente et répétitive d'un patient qui réclamait l'aide de quelqu'un pour ceci ou cela. Castiel détestait cette sonnette dont le bruit avait du être étudié spécialement pour porter sur les nerfs du personnel hospitalier. Il l'utilisait le moins possible et certaines des infirmières, les plus revêches ou les plus douces le réprimandaient régulièrement.

« Appelez quand vous avez mal ! Ne laissez pas la douleur s'installer ! » C'était les mêmes mots usés d'avoir été trop répétés quel que soit le soignant. La compassion et la gentillesse effacées par le travail et le stress. Il n'utilisait pas la sonnette, préférait se débrouiller seul et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les soupirs exaspérés qui s'échangeaient à son propos dans la salle de repos. Après tout à quoi bon ? Certaines douleurs ne peuvent pas être guéries, ou à un prix que Castiel refusait de payer.

Toujours de la température, et toujours les bleus qui ne disparaissaient pas. Ils s'étendaient sur sa peau en nuances infinies de vert, de violet, de jaune et de noir. Parfois, du rose ou de l'orange là où le sang avait finit par être évacué. Il observait chaque matin à la prise de sang un nouvel hématome se former et chaque matin écoutait d'une oreille l'infirmier s'excuser en pressant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la petite piqûre, tentative dérisoire d'empêcher l'hématome de s'étendre.

Et tout ça il ne trouvait pas le premier mot pour le dire à Dean quand il l'appela dans l'après midi après avoir atterri à Memphis. Au lieu de cela, il lui fit raconter son voyage, évitant de mentionner les examens médicaux et l'absence flagrante d'informations sur son état. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que Dean n'aurait pas grand chose à raconter. Ils finirent par tomber dans un silence un peu lourd.

« Comment tu vas, toi ? » Demanda Dean sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour calmer un chien en colère.

Castiel soupira, tourna son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur des toits. De loin en loin de fines colonnes de fumée ponctuaient le paysage de béton gris qui se confondait avec le ciel à l'aube et au crépuscule quand le temps était maussade.

« J'ai quasiment appris à compter ici. » Dit Castiel doucement. « Les infirmières me donnaient des problèmes à résoudre quand j'étais petit. Si un millilitre égal vingt gouttes et qu'on veut me passer une perfusion de cinquante millilitres en une heure à combien de gouttes par seconde doit on régler le débit de la perfusion ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, attendant qu'une parole censée échappe à son amant. Ou du moins quelque chose qui semblerait relatif à la question qu'il venait de lui poser « Je connais le prix des soins médicaux, trois cent dollars pour une transfusion. Auxquels on doit rajouter le salaire de l'équipe médicale, l'entretiens des locaux, les charges et les assurances de l'hôpital. Deux mille dollars la journée d'hospitalisation. Quatre mille dollars la greffe de cellules souches. J'ai grandit en voyant les économies de mes parents partir en fumée année après année et je ne pourrais jamais les repayer. »

« Ils ne te le demandent pas. Tu es en vie c'est la seule chose qui leur importe. »

« Je sais. Mais la vérité n'a pas de prise sur l'esprit humain. Elle ne change rien à la culpabilité ou à la peur. Et j'ai peur. » C'était peu dire. En fait, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir eut des raisons de s'inquiéter. Terrifié parce que les infirmières ne lui disaient rien, parce qu'il avait passé la journée trimbalé d'une salle d'examen à une autre et qu'il n'avait aucun résultat pour calmer son angoisse ou la justifier. « J'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché. »

« Gâché quoi ? »

« La chance que tu m'as donnée. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché Cas ! Si tu es malade ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, quoi que tu aies fait ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dean babillait, à l'autre bout du pays sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait, en espérant juste que le son de sa voix et les mots rassurants calmeraient son amant.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Dit Castiel en fermant les yeux.

« Parce que tu ne m'expliques pas. » Rétorqua Dean d'un ton froid.

« Comment veux tu que j'explique ça ? Pour que tu comprennes il faudrait... » Il haussa les épaules, le mouvement tira douloureusement sur ses muscles et son cou endolori. « Il me faudrait te rendre malade d'un claquement de doigts. Et que je te guérisse ensuite de la même façon. Pour que tu comprennes le bien que ça fait de ne plus souffrir. Pour que tu comprennes ce que je te dois. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Si » Répondit Castiel en détachant ses yeux des pigeons qui s'assemblaient sur le toit pour la nuit, loin au dessus du sol, loin au dessus des chats. « Je te dois tout. Mais tu ne le comprends pas. »

##

« Tu veux qu'on change la setlist ce soir ? »

Kevin venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Dean dans la grande loge du groupe. De la scène leur venaient les accords d'une première partie dont le jeune homme avait oublié le nom aussitôt après l'avoir entendu. Le chanteur avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il secoua la tête en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Pas besoin, je les ai tellement chantées toutes que je pourrais le faire en dormant et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. » Dit il.

« Même Every Night ? » Demanda Kevin. « Je suis même pas sur que Charlie arrive à la jouer sans pleurer. Ni moi non plus. »

Dean sourit en pensant à la chanson. Il serrait son téléphone entre ses doigts, hésitant presque à rappeler Castiel. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée sur la côte ouest, il ne le réveillerait pas.

« Même Every Night. » Répondit il. La chanson représentait quelque chose d'important. C'était sans doute une des rares dont Dean pouvait comprendre qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. C'était la seule où il parlait explicitement de sa relation avec Castiel et le jeune homme avait absolument refusé qu'elle figure sur leur deuxième album.

« C'est une chanson qu'on ne devrait pas écouter n'importe comment, dans une voiture ou en fond sonore d'une soirée... Il y a des mots qui ne doivent pas être dévoyés comme ça. » Avait décrété le comptable.

Sam s'était moqué du style ampoulé de Castiel mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord et ils ne la chantaient que sur scène. Dean hocha encore la tête en regardant Kevin.

« On va la faire, c'est pas grave si on n'arrive pas au bout. L'important c'est de le faire quand même. »

_« One thing I need to tell you_

_From the moment we met_

_despite your lack of faith and your threats,_

_I prayed to you_

_Every night »_

Ce soir là, en montant sur scène,Sam lui serra l'épaule.

« Tu es sur ? » Dean hocha la tête. Il était sur.

Les cris s'arrêtaient aux accords inconnus , seuls les fans les ayant déjà vus en concert connaissaient la chanson et la reprenaient en chœur. Parfois, Dean était tenté de s'arrêter pour les écouter, mais il fermait les yeux et continuait parce que c'était une chanson qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la seule déclaration d'amour qu'il ait accepté de faire à Castiel en public et sans doute la chanson la plus explicite de toute leur discographie.

_« They said I would regret it, _

_They were wrong_

_'Cos everything now seem legit_

_Now I'm good and strong »_

Il avait les lumières dans les yeux, les sons assourdis par ses oreillettes, la scène vibrait sous ses marée anonyme leur faisait face et pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, Dean se sentit calme. La fatigue de son aller/retour à LA lui pesait encore sur les épaules, mais les vibrations du plancher remontaient jusqu'au creux de son ventre et semblaient s'y nicher comme le ronron d'un chat. Il avait l'esprit clair. En accordant sa guitare pour le morceau, il se demanda si c'était ce que Castiel ressentait en l'écoutant chanter, cet étrange calme né des choses que l'on sait maîtriser, comme une routine rassurante.

_« We agreed to fight_

_to make ourselves smile 'cos we're alive_

_that's our job, do it right_

_and do it again the next week_

_or don't do it »_

La réalisation le frappa en plein milieu d'un couplet. Il se tourna vers Sam. Dean ne tournait jamais le dos au public mais pour une fois, il regarda son frère, son air concentré tandis qu'il frappait consciencieusement le rythme sur la caisse claire. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil perplexe. Ils savaient tout deux qu'une caméra faisait le point sur leur échange silencieux et le retransmettait sur le grand écran qui les surplombait.

C'était pour ça que Sam avait proposé presque en plaisantant de faire de la musique. Pour s'épancher sans qu'on l'écoute. Pour exorciser ses douleurs sans jamais se mettre en danger et son frère ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que les paroles de la chanson résonnaient étrangement dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et lui désigna du bout d'une baguette Charlie qui peinait sur sa basse, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

_« Don't ever change, I need you_

_Don't make me lose you too, _

_Cursed or not, I'd rather have you_

_Every night I pray to you »_

Dean se déplaça vers elle et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Pour le public c'était sans doute un petit jeu entre eux, mais c'était un signe de réconfort. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler et Dean avait du interrompre la chanson pour s'éloigner de son micro. Il y revint avec un regard de soutien à Charlie tout en continuant d'aligner les mêmes accords pour faire durer la musique.

«Je vais pas tarder à perdre ma bassiste alors à sa décharge... Cette chanson parle de quelqu'un d'important pour nous et si vous croyez en Dieu ou en n'importe quoi d'autre... Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de toutes les prières du monde en ce moment. »

C'était ça aussi la musique. Une prière universelle. Sam salua sa déclaration d'un roulement de tambour ponctué par un coup violent sur une cymbale.

_« we've been through much together_

_I'll be by your side_

_gritting my teeth and pulling the trigger_

_Protecting you from the rising tide » _

« Pourquoi tu l'as jouée quand même? » Se plaignit Charlie plus tard ce soir là après la fin du concert. Elle avait enfilé un pull ayant un jour appartenu à Sam par dessus sa chemise noire et s'était roulée en boule sur sa couchette, elle avait les yeux presque au niveau de ceux de Dean en train de se déshabiller avant de se coucher lui même.

Il ne répondit pas pendant une seconde, le temps pour un Kévin aux cheveux encore dégoulinant de le dépasser pour rejoindre sa propre couchette. Le bus roulait en direction de St Louis et il leur faudrait plus d'une quinzaine d'heures de voyage pour atteindre leur destination.

Sam s'était étendu à sa place désignée avec un livre prêté par Madison et Dean le regarda pensivement jusqu'à ce que son frère lève les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais fait quoi si on n'avait pas fait de musique ? » Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant d'une main à la couchette de Charlie pour retirer ses dormirait en jean ce soir, trop fatigué pour l'enlever et de toute façon après avoir été porté pendant quarante huit heures le vêtement était ce que Dean envisageait de plus confortable au monde. Sam referma son livre, un doigt entre les pages et leva les yeux vers Kevin qui grimpait au dessus de lui vers son propre couchage.

« J'aurais ajouté des lignes à mon casier judiciaire j'imagine. »

« Et toi Kevin ? »

« Je suis obligé de répondre à tes devinettes ? J'ai sommeil moi ! » Grogna le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.

Dean et Sam rirent doucement. Le chanteur leva la main pour prendre dans la sienne celle de Charlie qui pendait de sa couchette.

« Et toi princesse tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Accepté le job chez Google j'imagine. »

Un autre rire.

« Finalement on est sûrement tous mieux ici. » Fit Sam en posant son livre par terre avant de se glisser sous sa couverture. Dean hocha la tête et pressa une dernière fois la main de Charlie avant de la libérer. Il se glissa à son tour entre les draps qui avaient encore vaguement l'odeur de Castiel et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_« I'll fight for you if I have to, _

_They say we're wrong to believe_

_That dreams can come true_

_They're wrong and as long as I live_

_I'll put on a smile for you_

_And every night _

_I'll pray for you. »_

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé la chanson ce soir Princesse ? »

« Pour me faire chier ? »

Dean sourit et se redressa pour frapper le sommier de la couchette de son amie, s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un ton plus bas.

Le bruit du moteur et des respirations de Kevin et Sam créaient une atmosphère confinée et douce. Ou alors l'épuisement avait raison des dernières barrières de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par des ondes de sommeil.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte. Pas le musicien. » Dit il doucement avant de s'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7 Duck tape and bobby pins

Chapitre 7 : Duck tape and bobby pins

La route les menant jusqu'à Saint Louisallait durer plusieurs heures et Madison avait profité d'une pause pour se faufiler dans le tourbus du groupe moins surpeuplé que celui des roadies. Charlie était sur le siège avant à coté de Dorothy, et Dean et Kevin regardaient une rediffusion de Project Runway. Sam lisait sur sa couchette, Madison le poussa du bout des doigts pour qu'il lui fasse de la place.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

La tournée était devenue au fil des moins une tournante de livres dont seul Kevin et son système de classement parvenaient à suivre la trace. Une orgie de papier, un gang bang littéraire dans lequel chacun devait revoir ses attentes à la baisse ou plus rarement à la hausse dans l'espoir de tromper l'ennui. En un mois, Madison avait eut entre les mains plus de magazines érotiques que durant toute sa vie. A vrai dire la plupart du temps elle devait retourner le magazine trois fois avant de comprendre qui était où sur les photos. L'intégralité du « Trône de Fer » se promenait de bus en bus accompagné de la trilogie « Alcools » de Poppy Bright qui avait, à l'origine, été le livre de chevet de Dean. Les recueils de philosophie de Kevin côtoyaient sans honte des romances de Kathy Kelly ainsi qu'un tiers des ouvrages de Stephen King. Elle s'assit à côté de Sam en soulevant son bras pour voir la couverture du livre.

« Farenheit 451 ? Nettement au dessus de ce qui circule par ici. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Cas l'a oublié en partant. »

« Et perd pas ma page je l'ai pas finit ! » Cria Dean depuis le coin salon du bus.

Sam hocha la tête en replaçant soigneusement le marque page là où son frère s'était arrêté. Madison s'installa plus confortablement et il mit le livre entre eux. Ils lurent la première puis la seconde rencontre de Montag et Faber et s'arrêtèrent quand le vieux professeur lui remit l'oreillette et que leur véhicule stoppa sa route pour faire le plein.

Le bus se vida de ses occupants à l'exception de Sam et Madison en train de disserter à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de lire.

« Dis moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est ce qu'une fille intelligente comme toi fait ici ? » Demanda le batteur en désignant d'un geste le bus et la tournée. Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea et elle s'écarta de lui. « Désolé » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, « Je ne voulais pas, c'était indiscret... »

« Tu t'excuses beaucoup pour un mauvais garçon. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« J'essaie de rentrer dans le rang. Alors, tu vas me raconter ou pas ? »

Madison hocha la tête mais mit quelques instant avant de commencer à parler, elle avait l'air tendue et mal à l'aise. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. J'étais secrétaire dans une société d'import export, j'avais un appartement un chat, un copain. La vie idéale. Et puis quelque chose s'est passé avec Karl. C'est le nom de mon copain, enfin, ex. »

« Ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Il était jaloux, s'est mis à me suivre partout, à envoyer des lettres de menace à tout les hommes que je connaissais, incluant mon patron. Il m'a enfermée dans l'appartement un soir pour que je n'aille pas à une réception de mon travail. »

« Wow... Excuse moi mais tu t'étais trouvé un vrai connard ! »

Madison hocha la tête. Sam attendit vainement qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était présenté en disant « Hé je suis possessif et dominateur et je frappe les gens ça te dit qu'on se fréquente ? » »

Sam hocha la tête. « J'imagine qu'on fait tous des erreurs. »

« Eh bien la mienne est recherché par la police. Mais j'étais quand même restée deux ans avec lui, on ne tourne pas si facilement le dos à ça. »Sam eut une moue dubitative. « En réalité » reprit Madison « Je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour partir, réellement partir. »

« Ça me semble dur à croire. »

« Mais c'était le cas... Pourtant, les choses changent, la vie change quand votre mec vous roue de coup un jour dans la rue et que vous finissez à l'hôpital. » Elle ne regardait plus Sam désormais, pas certaine de pouvoir affronter ses souvenirs en voyant une quelconque émotion se dessiner sur son visage en miroir des siennes. Des mois après elle avait toujours peur et parfois, elle se retournait la nuit sur une silhouette ou une démarche qui lui rappelait Karl et son pouls s'accélérait.

Sam ne dit rien.

« Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer à me lamenter sur mon sort au fond de mon lit ou alors je pouvais prendre le contrôle de ma vie. J'ai choisit la deuxième option. J'ai largué Karl, j'ai démissionné et je suis partie aussi loin que j'ai pu. »

Sam ne disait toujours rien mais il avait pris la main de Madison dans la sienne et elle se demanda s'il était conscient qu'il lui caressait la paume du bout du pouce.

« J'avais peur qu'il me retrouve si je restais trop longtemps au même endroit, alors j'ai cherché le travail le moins stable possible. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici. »

Dean et Kevin remontèrent dans le bus escortés par Charlie. Ils entendirent la portière de Dorothy claquer en se refermant. Madison attendit que le bus se remette en route et que les deux autres se soient installés pour se tourner à nouveau vers Sam.

« Et toi ? Comment as tu atterri dans le star business ? » Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation d'elle.

Depuis le salon elle entendit le rire de Dean mais le chanteur ne fit pas mine de se retourner sachant que son frère ne répondrait pas s'il avait une audience de plus d'une personne. Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, se cogna le coude contre la banquette supérieure, grogna, retardant le moment de répondre honnêtement à la question. Finalement, avec un soupir il se tourna pour présenter son dos à Madison et remonta son t-shirt, dévoilant le tatouage de loup tribal qui s'étalait sur sa hanche, puis, plus haut, entre les omoplates l'esquisse d'un ours en peluche, une oreille arrachée dont sortait de la bourre, un des boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux pendant au bout de son fil, le ventre recousu à gros points. Le jouet était posé sur un ruban sur lequel elle dut plisser les yeux pour lire « Duck tape and bobby pins inside »

« Hier je t'ai parlé du premier. L'ourson, c'est le second. Le loup, c'est Dean. »

Madison effleura le tatouage du bout du pouce. Le loup s'étendait de sa hanche droite jusqu'au milieu du dos en remontant les pattes le long de la colonne vertébrale, le nez en l'air comme s'il s'apprêtait à hurler à la lune. Il était de profil et on ne voyait qu'un seul de ses yeux, vert menthe.

Il laissa retomber son t-shirt et lui fit de nouveau face. Il lui tendit son bras gauche, celui presque entièrement couvert de fleurs et désigna un magnolia au creux de son coude.

« Celui ci, je l'ai fait deux ans plus tard, quand j'ai supporté de penser à elle. C'était sa fleur préférée. »

L'histoire venait décousue et sans logique apparente mais Madison ne dit rien. Elle comprendrait à la fin comme ces romans policier où on ne connaît le nom de l'assassin qu'à la toute dernière page. Mais il s'arrêta et ne parla plus pendant un moment, massant du pouce le magnolia sur son bras.

« Pourquoi « Duck tape and bobby pins » ? » Demanda Madison doucement. Ce tatouage là était étrange, il semblait plus personnel que les autres, moins esthétique. Peut être la phrase, peut être l'ourson qui semblait sorti d'un livre pour enfants un peu inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux une seconde comme pour rassembler ses idées.

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis à l'intérieur. C'est long et compliqué à expliquer. »

« J'ai du temps, et je suis intelligente. Je peux peut être comprendre. »

Il sourit.

« Pour comprendre, il faut remonter plutôt loin. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta question sur le star business. »

Madison se cala au fond de la couchette, l'oreiller de Sam derrière le dos et étendit ses jambes jusqu'à poser ses chevilles sur les cuisses du batteur. Elle écarta les rideaux gris qui obscurcissaient la petite fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur la route s'étirer sous leurs roues.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du temps. »

Sam se mit à raconter. Il était parfaitement conscient que Kevin et Charlie l'écoutaient. Qu'à moins qu'il ne le lui interdise formellement la bassiste raconterait tout à Dorothy un peu plus tard. Mais après tout, aussi puérilement douloureuse que soit l'histoire, il n'avait pas à la cacher comme s'il en avait honte. Fallait il vraiment que ça sorte aujourd'hui ? Comme ça des années après? Alors qu'un paysage morne défilait par la vitre du bus ronronnant qui les promenait dans tout le pays ? Avec les pieds d'une fille qu'il connaissait très peu sur les genoux ? En présence des gens dont il avait fait sa famille et qui l'avaient accepté sans jamais lui poser plus de questions que celles auxquelles il supportait de répondre ?

La réponse était manifestement oui.

Il se dit avant de débuter l'histoire que la vie n'était pas comme dans les livres. Que les choses importantes ne se produisaient pas dans un grand dénouement mélodramatique plein d'emphase et de grands mots. Qu'elles survenaient juste au bon moment, ou au moment le plus inadéquat. Sur une route du Missouri.

Cela ne la rendait pas moins difficile à raconter et les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, lui coupaient la langue et lui blessaient les lèvres en les franchissant pour la toute première fois. Mais il se rendit compte en les prononçant que cela lui faisait moins mal que prévu.

1990

« Dean ! » Fit la petit voix implorante de Sam. Dean secoua la tête.

« Non Sammy ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas ! »

Sam serra ses petits bras très fort autour du chiot qui glapit d'inconfort et se tortilla pour lui lécher le visage. Sam rit et desserra un peu son étreinte sur l'animal. Il avait sept ans, un grand sourire plein de fossettes et des étoiles dans les yeux. Deux de ces faits n'arrivaient pas tout les jours et du haut de ses onze ans, Dean commençait à entrevoir que ce n'était pas normal. Sam aurait du ressembler au chiot qu'il tenait dans les bras, gigotant, heureux.

« Papa ne sera jamais d'accord tu le sais Sammy ! »

Dean détestait être la voix de la raison parce que quelque part ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, pas à lui de voir le sourire de son petit frère se faner tandis qu'il lâchait le chiot à contrecœur.

« Mais je lui avais déjà trouvé un nom ! » Gémit il. « Je m'occuperai de lui Dean je te le promet ! Papa ne saura même pas qu'il est là ! »

Dean pinça les lèvres. Le chiot était mignon et il commençait à renifler curieusement le bas de son jean. Dean s'accroupit à coté de Sam pour caresser l'animal qui posa ses pattes sur ses genoux et tendit le museau pour renifler la nouvelle main qui le caressait. Ils étaient en pleine rue, à coté du grand carton ayant contenu les petits chiens dont quelqu'un cherchait à se débarrasser. Celui là était le dernier, il était maigre avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux noirs tout ronds. S'il avait eut une frange, il aurait ressemblé à Sam et cette seule pensée serra le cœur de Dean tandis qu'il grattouillait l'animal derrière les oreilles.

« On ne peut pas Sammy. » Il remit le chien gémissant dans son carton et prit son petit frère par la main pour le traîner plus loin.

L'attitude de Sam changea dans les jours qui suivirent. Dean n'avait pas parlé du chiot à John, pas plus que son cadet. Pourtant l'enfant était moins pensif, un peu plus ouvert, plus souriant. Dean se dit qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami à l'école. Sam était plutôt doué pour se faire des amis. Et probablement quelqu'un qui habitait le quartier parce que Sam allait régulièrement faire ses devoirs au bout de la rue chez les Harvelle. Dean était heureux de ce changement de comportement mais quand même curieux. Il suivit Sam en cachette un jour. Il n'eut pas conscience tout de suite de ce qu'il découvrit. En y repensant des années plus tard après la mort de Jess, il se dit que c'était extrêmement révélateur de la personnalité de Sam. Mais le Dean de 11 ans ne vit que son petit frère poussant le portail des Harvelle et être accueilli par une petite boule de poils dorés et jappante. L'animal portait un collier et faisait la fête à Sam comme s'il lui appartenait.

Plus tard, mis devant le fait, Sam lui expliqua, les mains jointes entre ses genoux qu'il avait proposé à Jo d'adopter le chien en échange de l'intégralité de son argent de poche.

« Il allait mourir dans la rue Dean ! »

« Papa ne va pas être content s'il le découvre ! » Prévint Dean.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement sur le lit où il était assis. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est le chien de Jo et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de mon argent de poche ! Et si elle veut bien que je joue avec son chien où est le mal ? »

Dean soupira.

« Je pouvais pas le laisser mourir tout seul dans la rue Dean. Je voulais pas qu'il soit tout seul lui aussi ! »

Et Dean n'avait plus protesté. Ce jour là il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était faible face aux yeux tristes de son petit frère. A quel point c'était difficile de combler tout seul les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de leur père, et à quel point Sam avait besoin qu'on l'aime.

Comment avaient ils réussit à garder le secret aussi longtemps il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais quand Pomme (Sam avait appelé le chien ainsi parce qu'il trouvait qu'il avait la même couleur que les grosses pommes jaunes dont la mère de Jo se servait pour faire les tartes préférées de Dean) était mort deux ans après, renversé par une voiture Sam avait été inconsolable. Si bien que même John qui pourtant prêtait peu d'attention à ses fils depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de s'habiller seuls le remarqua. Quand il sut toute l'histoire, il regarda Sam froidement et Dean fut certain qu'il allait se mettre à crier après son frère. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. «C'est une leçon que tu vas devoir apprendre très vite mon fils. Aimer c'est s'exposer à la souffrance. »

C'était sans doute une des choses les plus sages que John leur ait transmis. Mais à neuf ans, le petit garçon qui venait de perdre son chien ne comprit pas que John parlait d'expérience, ayant lui même perdu sa femme longtemps auparavant. Il comprit seulement que la peine qu'il ressentait reviendrait fatalement tôt ou tard. Parce qu'il aimait Dean plus que Pomme et la mort de Pomme était déjà horrible. Qu'arriverait il s'il perdait Dean un jour ? Et il aimait son père aussi. Et jusqu'ici, rien n'était venu prouver que John ait eut tort.

Aimer c'était s'exposer à la souffrance et il y avait quelques souffrances que Sam ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer. Qu'on le veuille ou non, les deuils sont nombreux dans une vie, Pomme ne fut que le premier. Vinrent ensuite les deuils du quotidien, les douleurs banales qui sur l'instant semblent insurmontables. Peu à peu, Sam se fit à l'idée qu'aimer apportait systématiquement de la souffrance. Dean avait beau lui dire que c'était idiot de croire ça, qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer, Sam essaya quand même. Et il y réussit plutôt bien.

Et puis il y eut Jess.

Sam interrompit son récit pour ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Parler d'elle était devenu moins difficile avec les années, mais c'était toujours douloureux. Cela ramenait systématiquement les mêmes images derrière ses paupières closes. Son sourire quand elle le voyait le matin, sa démarche dansante dans la rue, et la sensation fantomatique de ses doigts se pressant contre les joues de Sam quand elle l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser. Parfois quand il fermait les yeux et se concentrait assez fort, il avait presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau son parfum.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de reprendre son récit.

« Dean a écrit sa première chanson je crois qu'il avait vingt ans et moi seize. J'étais déjà un petit con à l'époque. »

« Tu n'es pas... » Protesta Madison mais Sam la fit taire d'un mouvement de tête.

« Oh si. Tout les flics de Lawrence savent qui je suis, crois moi. Et c'était toujours Dean qui venait me chercher au poste. Il ne m'a probablement pas gueulé dessus autant de fois ni aussi fort qu'il aurait du et j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'est parce qu'il ne me tenait pas pour seul responsable de mes conneries. »

Madison sourit. « Je connais aucun adolescent qui ne fasse pas de conneries. »

« Tu n'as pas connu Dean alors. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je l'ai fait au centuple. » Il se leva prudemment pour aller chercher leur carnet à chanson. Quelque part dans les emplacements réservées aux cartes, il restait un des rares témoignages de cette époque. Il tendit à Madison une photo de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Il était maigre, les cheveux encore plus longs qu'à présent et quelqu'un l'avait photographié en train de jouer avec un chien dressé sur ses pattes arrières et presque aussi grand que lui. Madison examina la photo un long moment. Quiconque l'avait prise devait être soit très bon soit très amoureux de Sam parce qu'il se dégageait du vieux cliché quelque chose de désespérément joyeux et tendre.

« J'avais dix sept ans ans. Je m'étais enfui de la maison. La fille qui a prit cette photo doit encore avoir une cible avec ma tête en plein milieu. Dean sait ce que je lui ai fait et si tu veux savoir quel genre de connard j'étais à l'époque tu pourras le lui demander. Je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait me battre quand les flics me sont tombés dessus et qu'il est venu me chercher au poste et très honnêtement je l'aurais mérité. Et au lieu de ça il s'est enfermé dans le garage et il a écrit une chanson. Enfin, le début d'une chanson. »

« Elle disait quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« _He made sure your heart looks as good in black and blue, as my soul in bloody hues_. »

« Juste ça ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Juste ça. Pour autant que je sache il n'a jamais rien trouvé d'autre à écrire sur le sujet. Et même à l'époque j'ai comprit qu'il parlait de notre père. » Il se tourna vers elle avec aussi peu d'expressions sur le visage que possible. «Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, pas une seule fois, même quand je l'aurais mérité. Et j'imagine qu'on pourrait considérer que c'était une preuve de son inquiétude pour moi, mais quand Dean est venu me chercher ce jour là, il avait encore une cicatrice à la lèvre et un restant d'œil au beurre noir. Si tu lui demandes il te dira qu'il s'est pris un mur ou fait agresser dans la rue. Je sais quand il mens, et crois moi, il mens. »

Madison ne dit rien pendant un instant, digérant l'information, puis : « Est ce que Dean se voit toujours comme ça ? Comme une âme en dégradés de sang ? »

Sam considéra la question un instant avant de répondre. « Je crois, oui. Je crois aussi qu'il pense que Castiel peut y remédier. »

« Et toi ? »

Sam eut un petit rire sans joie. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai reçu assez de coups pour savoir que les marques qu'ils laissent ne sont pas que bleues et noires. Même au cœur. » Dit il. « Et c'est à cause de ça le tatouage. Du ruban adhésif et des épingles à nourrice. C'est la seule chose qui me tient debout la plupart du temps. »

Madison ne commenta pas en le voyant masser machinalement le lotus multicolore sur son avant bras. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle lui rendit la photo qu'il rangea soigneusement dans le journal.

##

Dean avait tendu l'oreille comme Kevin et Charlie pour écouter l'histoire de son frère. Il en admirait la synthèse, la clarté presque clinique avec laquelle Sam exposait les faits. On avait du lui apprendre ça pendant ses années à Stanford. Être précis, concis.

Pourtant Sam laissa de côté tout un pan de l'histoire, un qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'exposer et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il parla de Pomme, de sa fugue, puis, après un long moment de silence, il se mit à parler de Jessica.

Il l'avait rarement évoquée au cours des cinq années depuis sa mort. D'abord parce que le sujet était trop douloureux, ensuite parce que cela ne servait à rien de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures. Il avait écrit des chansons sur elle, la plupart trop personnelles pour sortir de leur carnet de cuir. Il s'était fait tatouer son nom sur les phalanges et le magnolia qui avait été la fleur préférée de la jeune fille. Mais il n'en avait quasiment jamais parlé.

« J'étais pas un mec bien en arrivant à Stanford. » Dit Sam. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, emprisonnant les chevilles de Madison entre ses cuisses et son torse. Il regardait par terre comme si le sol du tourbus était un puits aux souvenirs.

« Jess, c'était une fille bien sous tout rapports. Elle gagnait des points en étant bénévole au bureau administratif, c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Mais elle m'a sorti de cellule de dégrisement plus souvent qu'à son tour. Je crois que les flics de Palo Alto nous connaissaient tous à force. Elle m'a fait cesser de me battre dans les bars. Enfin presque, disons qu'elle m'a bien amélioré. Elle pensait que je valais quelque chose et à force j'ai finit par y croire aussi. »

Sam releva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme, il se tordait nerveusement les mains et elle hocha lentement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle l'écoutait toujours.

« Ça duré durant mes deux ans à Stanford. Et je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. J'avais acheté la bague je voulais l'épouser. » Il avait la gorge nouée tout comme Madison et plus loin dans le bus, les autres avaient baissé le son de la télévision pour pouvoir l'écouter. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« On vivait ensemble et un soir Dean s'est introduit chez nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'avais quitté la maison et elle m'a convaincu de sortir boire un verre avec lui. Il a fallut plus d'un verre pour se raconter deux ans de vie et quand on est rentrés à la fin de la nuit, il y avait eut un incendie. »

Dean serra les dents en entendant son frère parler. Ils se souvenaient tout les deux des sirènes des pompiers, de la panique dans les yeux de Sam en découvrant que c'était son immeuble qui brûlait, de sa recherche frénétique de Jessica parmi les rescapés enroulés dans des couvertures malgré la fournaise à quelque pas d'eux.

« Elle ne s'en est pas sortie. » Dit Sam un ton plus bas. Il massait désormais les lettres tatouées en blanc sur ses phalanges, une sur chaque doigt : J.E.S.S. « Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée. Ils n'ont pas voulut me laisser voir le corps, pas avant que les pompes funèbres s'en soient occupés et même à ce moment là... Un corps brûlé n'est jamais beau à voir. »

Madison hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui. Il avait baissé la tête si bas que son front touchait presque ses poignets. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, attendant une suite qui pouvait ne pas venir. Elle avait plié les genoux, ses chevilles toujours coincées contre le ventre de Sam et à eux deux ils devaient ressembler à une drôle de sculpture dans l'encadrement des banquettes superposées du bus.

« Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté prostré. Dean a appelé notre père quelques jours après. On était assignés à résidence le temps de l'enquête de police et il ne savait pas comment faire pour me sortir de mon lit. La seule réponse de mon père a été qu'un homme digne de ce nom affronte ses problèmes seul. »

Madison fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il aurait du comprendre je veux dire... Tu venais de perdre l'amour de ta vie ! »

Sam tourna vers elle un regard pensif. Il devait se tordre le cou dans un angle bizarre pour la voir et même comme ça elle avait la moitié du visage cachée par sa frange . « Tu crois que Jess était l'amour de ma vie ? »

« Je crois que perdre tragiquement un amour toujours vif c'est forcément comme de perdre l'amour de sa vie. » Répondit elle « et quoi qu'en ait pensé ton père, c'était son rôle d'être près de toi pour traverser ça. »

« C'est Dean qui a été près de moi. Mon père a quand même finit par me parler. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit « souviens toi de Pomme. » »

Madison ne répondit pas mais elle pinça les lèvres si fort que Sam n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Et tu l'as fait. » Dit elle sur le ton de la constatation.

Il hocha la tête. « Il ne faut pas s'attacher à quelque chose qu'on peut perdre. » Dit il en la poussant doucement pour pouvoir se redresser. Elle s'écarta de lui, assez pour reposer ses pieds par terre.

« Mais tout peut être perdu. Les choses, les gens, la vie... »

« Je sais. Alors je ne m'attache à rien, comme ça quoi que je perde ça ne sera plus jamais un drame. »

Madison pinça les lèvres. « Même Dean ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « C'est différent, on ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on a aimé toute sa vie. »

« Et ta batterie ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quelle importance ? »

« Tes chansons ? »

« Une fois qu'elles sont écrites, elles n'ont plus d'importance. »

« Et ça ? » Demanda encore Madison en posant la main sur son bras par dessus le tatouage de lotus.

« Des souvenirs. Les souvenirs non plus ne devaient pas avoir d'importance. » Il parlait très bas maintenant comme si raconter son histoire l'avait épuisé.

« Mais ils en ont. »

Il hocha la tête, se cala contre le fond de la couchette en fermant les yeux. Madison revoyait en pensées le tatouage en haut de son dos, là où personne ne pouvait le voir à moins qu'il ne le veuille. L'ourson déchiqueté, la couture là où son cœur aurait du être et la phrase en dessous. « Duck tape and bobby pins inside. »

C'était ainsi qu'il se voyait et ainsi qu'il avait choisit d'être. Elle avait envie de pleurer tout à coup et se rendit compte qu'à part le ronronnement du moteur et les vibrations du bus il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Elle croisa le regard de Dean par delà le court couloir qui menait à sa propre couchette. Il détourna lentement les yeux. Assis l'un a coté de l'autre, Kevin et Charlie reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de télévision quasiment muet désormais et l'un d'eux remonta le son comme pour leur accorder un instant d'intimité.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire et elle le savait. Elle savait reconnaître une décision idiote quand elle en prenait une mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se glisser entre le mur et l'épaule de Sam, de passer ses bras autour de lui et de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit elle doucement. Elle ne vit pas son air perplexe, le sentit juste bouger légèrement pour passer un bras autour de sa taille dans une position plus confortable.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je suis désolée de t'en avoir fait parler. Je n'aurais probablement pas du. »

« Non. Je crois que ça fait du bien d'en parler. Au fond. »

Le télévision avait reprit son volume normal et Madison se demandait s'il était justifié de mettre fin à leur étreinte mais Sam reprit la parole.

« Je t'avais dit qu'en connaissant mon histoire tu te sentirais obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. » Fit il d'un ton à moitié amusé. Elle rit même si c'était plus gênant qu'amusant.

« En fait tu as tout inventé dans ce but n'est ce pas ? »

« Absolument. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se recala contre son épaule et décida de ne plus bouger. «Il y avait des moyens plus simple. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais la simplicité ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Ils finirent par rejoindre les trois autres devant la petite télévision. Elle lui tenait la main et il ne la lâcha pas.

Plus tard, à l'arrêt suivant, elle regagna son propre bus et Charlie et Kevin s'éclipsèrent pour faire une sieste. Ils arrivaient en vue deSaint Louislaissant Dean et Sam seuls devant la télévision qu'ils ne regardaient plus.

« Tu ne lui as pas tout dit » Fit l'aîné.

Sam haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés à la télévision. « Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir d'un coup. »

« Les autres n'ont jamais rien su. »

« Les autres n'ont jamais rien demandé. »

Dean eut une moue d'assentiment. D'ordinaire les filles qui gravitaient autour de Sam étaient plus intéressées par son statut ou son physique que par sa vie. Madison faisait manifestement partie des exceptions.

« Ce que tu disais, à propos de tes séjours en prison... » Reprit le chanteur sans regarder son frère « Ce n'était pas toi te comportant juste mal, ou traversant ta crise d'adolescence. C'était ta façon de devenir assez fort pour t'enfuir. »

Sam hocha la tête «Et t'abandonner. Et tu sais à quel point j'en suis désolé. J'étais inconscient et égoïste mais j'avais besoin de partir. »

« Je sais. Et personne ne te le reproche. »

« Je m'en fais le reproche. »

Dean sourit. « Ça petit frère, tout se reprocher c'est mon boulot ! »

Sam lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, le regardant pour la première fois de leur conversation. « Nah, ton boulot c'est de te faire du soucis pour moi et sortir mon cul de tôle. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Et te dire que papa avait tort. » acquiesça Dean. Sam lui retourna un regard perplexe, son froncement de sourcils fit scintiller son piercing. « Il a dit «Si tu pars, ne reviens jamais » Il le pensait peut être mais... Si tu fais une autre connerie, si tu pars de nouveau en claquant la porte. Je veux que tu saches que je la laisserai ouverte pour que tu puisses revenir un jour. »

Sam ne dit rien pendant une seconde, la télé oublié produisait un fond sonore qui s'ajoutait au ronronnement du moteur et aux cahots de la route.

« Tu devrais en faire une chanson. » Dit il finalement. Dean sourit.

« C'est en projet. »

##

C'était étrange de constater à quel point Castiel était devenu une part de leur vie en quelques années. C'était comme s'il faisait partie du paysage, qu'il soit là ou non. Et le savoir à l'hôpital pesait curieusement sur chacun d'eux. Kevin était anormalement silencieux, Charlie avait abandonné ses exercices de basse qui d'ordinaire les berçaient tous durant les trajets en bus, Dean et Sam partageaient une expression sombre et inquiète. Ils sursautèrent tous quand le téléphone de Dean sonna en fin d'après midi à quelques kilomètres de St Louis.

Le son était écorché et plein de bruits, il mit le haut parleur si fort que dans le bus ils entendaient le vague écho des bruits de l'hôpital à tout un pays de distance. Il ne se demanda pas si c'était quelque chose que Castiel ne voulait pas partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne se posa pas la question. Il faisait partie de sa famille, tout les gens présents dans ce bus, même Dorothy sur le siège du conducteur faisaient partie de sa famille. Et ils avaient tous autant le droit de savoir que lui. Ils en avaient besoin.

Il ne connaissait pas la voix qui prit la parole et se présenta comme étant le docteur Talbot.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi Castiel. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer curieusement. Comme si jusqu'ici il avait réussit à ignorer le problème, à refouler l'angoisse très loin tout au fond de lui et qu'elle refaisait surface au moment le plus étrange possible.

« Les scanners n'ont rien montré, la biopsie de moelle non plus. Il n'y a aucun signe de récidive de la leucémie. »

Elle s'exprimait avec clarté et précision mais Dean se demandait s'il comprenait bien les mots qui sortaient du téléphone, est ce que la distance ne camouflait pas une nouvelle abominable sous des mots réconfortants ? Charlie était descendue de sa banquette et avait posé une main sur son épaule que Dean prit dans la sienne par habitude.

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Demanda Castiel la voix rauque.

« Une anémie importante, un nombre incroyable de carences alimentaires et une infection pulmonaire. Dans l'ensemble ton corps est épuisé comme celui d'un vieillard. »

Dean imaginait le froncement de sourcils perplexe de Castiel.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda le chanteur ayant totalement oublié le haut parleur sur son téléphone.

« A vous de me le dire. » Répondit sèchement le docteur Talbot. « Castiel revient de trois semaines de vacances avec vous. Les gens sont censés se reposer en vacance, pas tomber malades ! »

D'un coup, Dean se sentit horriblement coupable. Il revoyait distinctement les trois semaines passées avec Castiel, le peu de repos qu'ils avaient pris entre les périples en bus, les concerts et leurs nuits écourtées par le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Il revoyait les fast-food, plus rarement les restaurants aux cartes toujours semblables, les petits déjeuners ratés pour rester au lit une heure de plus, les dîners sautés en faveur d'une bouteille de whisky ou d'une soirée à jouer sur la console que Charlie emportait partout avec elle. « C'est ma faute. » Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. « Les vacances n'ont pas été particulièrement reposantes.»

« Si j'avais voulut me reposer je l'aurais fait ! » Grogna Castiel à l'autre bout du fil.

Tout le monde dans le bus pouvait l'imaginer en train de les fusiller du regard et l'expression butée de son visage qu'ils avaient tous vue au moins une fois. Le docteur Talbot se mit à énoncer une liste de règles d'hygiène de vie à suivre strictement dorénavant. Le téléphone ne retransmit pas le soupir exaspéré de Castiel mais ils étaient surs qu'il y en avait eut un.

Dean s'était attendu à des vagues de soulagement, à ce qu'un poids quitte sa poitrine. Pourtant rien ne se produisit, ses oreilles bourdonnaient tandis que le médecin indiquait à Castiel qu'elle lui prescrirait les compléments alimentaires et les antibiotiques dont il avait besoin et qu'il devrait revenir pour de nouveaux examens le mois suivant. Il revoyait les soirs de concert des semaines précédentes, essayait d'imaginer son propre état de fatigue décuplé par la maladie qui s'installait lentement pour comprendre le ressenti de son amant. Il se sentait coupable pour chacune des quintes de toux de Castiel auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention. Coupable pour chaque minute de sommeil dont il l'avait privé, coupable même de ne pas avoir été capable de l'enfermer dans une bulle stérile pour le protéger de toutes les maladies de la terre. Il avait crispé sa main dans ses cheveux, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête si basse que son front touchait presque la table devant lui.

Charlie passa les deux bras autour de son cou et de son torse et se pencha vers lui par dessus le dossier du siège pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'est pas ta faute, Dean. A part droguer son café personne n'aurait pu l'obliger à se ménager. » Il sourit, les yeux fermés pour ne pas pleurer et Castiel acquiesça d'un grognement à l'autre bout du fil. Il était vivant. Il allait vivre. Ce n'était rien, rien de grave et ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour rien.

Avant qu'il ne coupe le haut parleur, Sam et Kevin crièrent leurs vœux de rétablissement et Charlie envoya au jeune homme des baisers de sa part et de celle de Dorothy. Elle ne lâcha Dean, à contrecœur , que quand celui ci se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaules. Avec un sourire d'excuse il leva le téléphone à son oreille et elle s'éloigna pour annoncer la nouvelle à Dorothy.

« Comment va le comptable ? » Demanda la conductrice sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Mieux qu'on le craignait. Infection pulmonaire, fatigue, anémie. Rien qu'un steak et un bon oreiller ne puissent arranger apparemment. »

Dorothy sourit, ce qui n'adoucit curieusement pas ses traits. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme bien sans Dean. »

Charlie haussa les épaules et se cala dans le siège en posant ses pieds nus sur le tableau de bord. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme du tout avec Dean. »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » Cria le chanteur plus loin dans le bus.

« Et j'ai parfaitement raison ! » Cria-t-elle en retour. La route commençait à se border de petites maisons à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville. Plus tard dans la soirée ce serait une nouvelle salle, un autre concert puis un autre hôtel. Tout changeait chaque jour dans leur vie tout en restant curieusement semblable à la différence des paysages qui bordaient les routes.

« C'est étrange, quand j'ai rencontré Castiel, j'aurais juré qu'il allait bien. » Dit Charlie doucement.

« Il allait bien. » Fit remarquer Dorothy.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui. Mais tu as tort de penser qu'il est différent des autres. » Répondit la conductrice avec un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'avoir survécu à une maladie pareille ne te rend pas différent ? »

« Tout les gens que tu rencontres mènent un combat dont tu n'as aucune idée, Red. Ça ne se voit pas souvent, et personne n'en parle, mais tout le monde se bats. »

« Tu te bats toi ? » Demanda Charlie en tournant la tête vers sa partenaire.

« Tout les jours. »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Et toi ? »

Charlie reporta son attention sur la route. « Tu as éludé la question. »

« Toi aussi. » Dorothy quitta la route des yeux un instant pour lui sourire et Charlie lui tira puérilement la langue.


	8. Chapter 8: Sunflower

Chapitre 8 :Sunflower

La soirée était chaude et moite, trop pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur des bus.

La plupart des gens qui restaient à l'extérieure de la salle durant le concert étaient des roadies. Un tour de chant devient vie répétitif quand on n'est pas sur scène et qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de l'entendre plusieurs soirs de suite durant presque un an. La plupart de ceux qui restaient à l'extérieur des tourbus en attendant la fin du spectacle fumaient et discutaient par groupe de trois ou quatre, partageant parfois une bière ou un sandwich tardif.

Dorothy ne fumait pas. Elle avait déjà trop de mal à supporter l'odeur du tabac froid sur ses collègues pour s'imaginer se l'infliger en permanence. Adossée au bus du groupe, elle observait les gens.

La plupart de ceux qui l'entouraient voyaient sans prendre la peine d'observer. Dorothy savait quel roadie traînait un rhume depuis trois jours, lequel avait un enfant malade, là bas à Los Angeles d'où ils venaient presque tous. Elle savait qui avait pris des paris sur Sam et Madison et qui serait le premier, après la tournée à vendre des anecdotes au tabloïd le plus offrant. Et tout ça elle n'avait pas eut besoin de le demander, elle l'avait simplement déduit, observé, analysé.

Pour l'heure, elle regardait Madison qui aidait un des plus jeunes roadies à remplir une grille de mots croisés à la lueur d'une lampe torche et de l'éclairage incertain du parking.

Dorothy ne dévoilait jamais à personne les résultats de ses observations, chacun avait droit à sa vie privée après tout, mais elle s'intéressait à Madison parce que la jeune femme s'intéressait à Sam.

De son poste au volant du bus, depuis plusieurs mois, Dorothy avait appris à connaître les frères Winchester et à les apprécier.

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de capacités d'observation hors du commun pour trouver leur relation touchante. Si Sam s'était fait tatouer un loup dans le dos c'était parce que Dean avait toujours les yeux sur son petit frère, prêt à le protéger au besoin. Chose que Dorothy trouvait très amusante dans la mesure où, des deux, c'était Sam le plus impressionnant. Elle aimait les entendre se lancer des plaisanteries d'un goût douteux d'un bout à l'autre du bus et la façon qu'ils avaient de se mettre à faire de la musique spontanément ensemble. Cela se produisait la plupart du temps quand il n'y avait qu'eux dans le bus et ils échangeaient alors à voix basse des mots, des idées, des paroles dont Dorothy, derrière son volant captait quelques échos. Elle avait assez fréquenté les deux garçons pour avoir une idée assez nette de leurs caractère. Sans connaître leur passé et sans s'y intéresser, elle pouvait voir les trous béants dans leurs âmes desquels ils sortaient une musique qu'elle trouvait très triste.

Dorothy n'aimait pas les gens tristes. Et Madison, ce soir, était triste quand elle s'approcha de la conductrice en lui tendant un sandwich. Elle le prit sans dire un mot et sans grande envie. Elles parlèrent de choses sans importance, sans intérêt juste pour passer le temps. Des gens commençaient à sortir de la salle, présageant la fin du concert et Madison se mit à penser à la batterie qu'elle devrait démonter et ranger d'ici peu.

«C'est la pire idée de l'année de m'attacher à lui n'est ce pas ? »

« A Sam ? » Demanda Dorothy comme si elle n'avait pas déjà la réponse. Madison hocha la tête.« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« A quoi tu le vois ? » S'amusa Madison.

« Il a des tournesol dans les yeux. »

Madison lui jeta un regard curieux et Dorothy sourit en froissant entre ses doigts l'emballage de son sandwich.

« Ma grand mère disait que les gens qui ont des tournesols dans les yeux regardent toujours vers le soleil, vers le bon coté des choses, et que quelqu'un qui a les yeux rivés au soleil ne peut pas se satisfaire de sa part d'ombre. »

« Ta grand mère était philosophe. » Constata Madison en souriant.

« Elle était surtout d'ascendance Indienne. J'imagine que ça jouait beaucoup sur sa philosophie et ce qu'elle m'a apprit. »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'il est dangereux ? » Demanda encore Madison les yeux rivés sur les gens qui sortaient de la salle de spectacle par groupes plus ou moins compacts. Elle avait une confiance absolue en la sincérité et les capacités d'observation de Dorothy, beaucoup plus qu'en son propres jugements qui, l'histoire l'avait montré n'était pas un modèle de sûreté.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre, pesant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas faire de tort à Sam. Elle appréciait ce gamin. Elle aimait la façon dont il se battait contre lui même pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son frère, et le regard gentil qu'il posait sur le monde la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait des choses chez les Winchester que Dorothy aurait préféré pouvoir ignorer. Une large part d'ombre qui semblait leur coller aux talons et les engluer au sol où qu'ils aillent et quoi qu'ils fassent. En toute honnêteté elle ne pouvait pas brosser un tableau idyllique de Sam Winchester.

« Je crois qu'il se pense dangereux, et qu'il veut protéger les gens auxquels il tient de la menace qu'il représente. »

« Quelle menace ? »

« Tu as entendu son histoire. Il pense que les gens auxquels il s'attache finiront par souffrir comme lui ou à cause de lui. Il pense que s'attacher aux gens ne mène qu'à la souffrance. »

« Alors il ne s'attache pas. »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Il ne t'a pas raconté toute son histoire, il y a des choses qu'il ne t'a pas dites. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« Je l'ignore. J'observe, je ne suis pas devin. Mais si tu veux savoir s'il est dangereux, s'il risque de te faire du mal comme Karl, je pense que c'est ça qu'il te faut savoir. »

« C'est compatible avec les tournesols ça ? » Demanda Madison pour échapper au sujet pesant.

Dorothy sourit. « Les gens sont complexes. On peut être quelqu'un de bien et d'optimiste, et être rongé par ses démons. Sam est quelqu'un de bien, sauf que lui, il ne le sait pas.»

Madison repensait aux paroles de son amie en démontant la batterie et en la chargeant une heure plus tard dans un camion de matériel. Elle décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête en rentrant à l'hôtel en compagnie d'autre roadies, tenta de les noyer sous la douche, de les étouffer dans son oreiller sans succès. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, les mêmes interrogations vaines et sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence au milieu de la nuit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Elle remit son pull et son pantalon et descendit au salon ouvert 24h sur 24, ses chaussettes produisaient à peine un vague froufroutement sur la moquette épaisse. Quelques clients de l'hôtel y partageaient un digestif en s'esclaffant dans un coin et un barman à l'air fatigué lui servit au comptoir un thé trop chaud qu'elle laissa refroidir en parcourant des yeux un des magazines qui traînaient sur toutes les table basses du salon.

«Insomnie ? » Demanda la voix de Sam tandis que le batteur se perchait sur le tabouret à coté du sien. Elle aurait sursauté si elle n'avait pas été aussi consciente de sa présence, elle l'avait entendu arriver au bruit étouffé de ses bottes sur la moquette et sa présence était comme l'ombre d'une grande couverture. Elle hocha la tête.

« Trop d'idées qui se bousculent. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit il en posant son vieux carnet en cuir sur le comptoir. Un stylo au bout tout rongé y pendait, accroché à un des anneaux par une ficelle à rôti. Le carnet avait sans doute vécu de meilleurs jours. La couverture de cuir était tachée, éraflée, pliée et repliée à des angles curieux. Pourtant, Sam passait la main dessus avec une sorte de respect incongru avant de l'ouvrir là où un marque page fait d'un vieux bracelet brésilien aux couleurs salies d'avoir été trop porté indiquait la dernière chanson écrite.

Madison avala la première gorgée de son thé en tournant distraitement les pages de son magazine, notant de ci de là un article de parfumerie qu'elle voudrait essayer une fois rentrée à LA. Sam s'était vautré comme à son habitude sur le comptoir, la tête posée sur son coude replié, tapotant nerveusement le stylo sur le papier du carnet.

« Pas inspiré ? » Demanda Madison en se tournant vers lui.

« Si. Mais j'ai pas les mots. J'ai pas la musique non plus. » Soupira-t-il en se redressant. Il tira le magazine de la jeune femme vers lui et éclata de rire. « Seins objectif plaisir ? Sérieusement Mads ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant au dessus de sa tasse de thé. « Je l'ai pas écrit non plus ! »

« Encore heureux ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'éduquer ! » Se moqua -t-il en tirant franchement le papier glacé vers lui. Il posa les coudes sur le comptoir, les joues dans les mains, ses épaules remontées à un angle bizarre pour lire l'article à voix haute en s'interrompant régulièrement pour éclater de rire. Madison riait aussi entre deux gorgées de thé et elle le soupçonnait d'essayer de la faire rire en buvant pour qu'elle s'étouffe. Quand il lui rendit le magazine, elle se rendit compte que les pensées obsédantes l'avaient quittée depuis un moment, que depuis qu'il était près d'elle elle se sentait juste l'esprit en paix.

Et ce fut à cet instant, quand il releva la tête vers elle, le visage à moitié caché par sa frange trop longue qu'elle les vit, au fond de ses yeux, juste un éclair jaune autour des pupilles, comme deux tournesols sur le fond vert si clair qu'il paraissait bleu ou gris selon l'éclairage.

Elle dut avoir l'air particulièrement idiote car il cessa de rire d'un coup. « Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il se reprochait déjà sa dernière blague.

« Dorothy avait raison... » Murmura Madison. Elle écarta la frange des yeux de Sam pour les regarder plus attentivement.

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle le regardait de si près qu'elle dut deviner qu'il souriait au plissement de ses paupières.

« Tu as vraiment des tournesols dans les yeux. »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait toujours la main sur sa joue et qu'elle se tenait assez près de lui pour sentir l'odeur de lessive de son t-shirt. Elle s'écarta vivement en priant très fort pour ne pas rougir (qui rougissait passé quinze ans ? ) et reprit une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance. Sam souriait de toutes ses fossettes et poussa le carnet de cuir vers elle.

« Je crois que tu tiens quelque chose. » Dit il en se levant avant de poser le stylo sur la page vierge. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, celle sur laquelle il avait tatoué le prénom de Jess. Elle ne le vit pas se pencher sur elle et sursauta quand il plaça un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Écris bien Mads. Bonne nuit. »

Quand son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade, il était parti. Elle avait toujours le carnet devant elle. Elle se mit à écrire.

##

Le concert suivant était à Madison et Sam s'était beaucoup amusé, toute la journée à taquiner la jeune femme sur le fait qu'elle ait une ville à son nom.

« Et un film aussi. » Finit elle par décréter exaspérée en fin de journée. « Et une sirène. Et une rue dans environ chaque ville... Maintenant si tu as finit de te foutre de moi j'ai du travail ! »Grogna-t-elle. Sam leva les mains en l'air et la laissa décharger le matériel tandis qu'il partait en quête de quelqu'un d'autre à énerver. La vie en tournée était bien moins excitante au bout d'un an et ils commençaient tous à être fatigués de la nourriture de restaurants, des chambres d'hôtels ou de dormir recroquevillés dans les couchettes des tourbus. Quelques mois auparavant encore, ils seraient sortis explorer la ville avant le concert et faire la fête ensuite. Mais à présent ils n'avaient tous plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux et dormir.

Kevin sans doute plus que tout les autres.

Sam le trouva en train de réviser ses partitions dans le tourbus. Il manquait une note sur deux et semblait préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas gamin ? » Demanda Sam en se perchant sur la petite table du bus où le violoncelliste était assis. Kevin leva son archet des cordes d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as personne d'autre à perturber ? » Grinça -t-il.

Sam secoua la tête avec un sourire joyeux. « Charlie est avec Dotty , Dean a disparu et Madison vient de m'envoyer balader. »

«Ça a l'air de te réjouir. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tout va bien. » Mentit Kevin. Sam pouvait toujours voir quand son ami mentait parce qu'il évitait systématiquement son regard.

« Mais encore ? »

Kevin soupira et haussa les épaules en tournant une page de sa partition avant de reposer son archet sur son instrument. Pendant un instant, seul les notes rondes et aiguës perturbèrent le silence. Sam s'assit sur sa couchette.

« Tu devrais lui dire tu sais. »

Kevin haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « La fille. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. La vie est courte. »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus presque aussi désagréable que sa bonne nature le lui permettait. « Tu as eut une révélation subite? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Pas subite » Répondit tranquillement Sam. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon frère dernièrement ? Il a eut peur de perdre Castiel. Bon sang j'ai eut peur de le perdre aussi. Ça te fait réfléchir, te dire que la vie est très courte au final. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu la voyais tout les jours. »

Kevin posa son archet sur la table.

« Pas comme toi et Madison. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Madison. »

« Pas encore. » Kevin avait parlé sur le ton de la constatation et Sam le considéra un instant perplexe. La conversation qu'il pensait mener jusqu'ici venait de se retourner contre lui et il se demandait dans quelle mesure le jeune homme n'avait pas raison ?

Quelle barrière lui restait il à franchir avant d'éprouver pour Madison la même chose que pour Jessica ? Comment en était il venu à aimer sa petite amie au point que même morte il la considérait toujours comme telle ? Et comment pourrait il en venir à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il resta un instant sans rien dire, le nez plissé dans une mimique perplexe qui amusait beaucoup Kevin.

« Comme je le disais. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sam. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Le jeune homme se leva pour attraper la housse de son violoncelle et l'y ranger. Il hissa l'instrument sur son épaule et se tourna vers son ami. « Non, c'est très compliqué et très dangereux au contraire. Mais si tu veux me prouver que j'ai tort, ne te prive pas. »

Sam le regarda sortir du bus en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore dit de mal ? Il restait trois heures avant le concert et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à part peut être frapper ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane mais l'envie lui manquait. Il s'installa à la place encore chaude de Kevin et extirpa le carnet de cuir de son rangement sous un des coussins de la banquette avant de l'ouvrir là où Madison avait laissé le marque page en le lui rendait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, ses yeux si profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, le teint si pâle qu'elle semblait presque morte. Elle aussi verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec soulagement.

Il fut surpris de trouver une chanson complète s'étalent sur une double page du carnet. Le papier avait été raturé au delà de tout entendement, mais les mots définitifs se détachaient clairement entre les essais et les erreur. Elle avait appelé la chanson « Sunflower. » Les rimes n'étaient pas très bonnes et Sam dut recopier la chanson au crayon sur une nouvelle page avant de la reprendre phrase par phrase. Il essayait de ne pas remarquer que la chanson parlait de lui. Il en avait l'habitude. La quasi totalité des chansons écrites par Dean parlaient de lui.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, et cette fois cela voulait dire quelque chose que Sam n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Madison avait écrit en imitant manifestement le style sombre des paroles de Free Will. Elle avait écrit sur lui et pour lui. Cela montrait un double niveau d'attachement auquel Sam refusait de penser tandis qu'il reprenait, mot à mot les paroles écrites d'une main étrangère et qu'un rythme se formait dans sa tête.

Il sentit Dan entrer dans le bus plus qu'il ne l'entendit, devina le léger « thump » du téléphone de son frère jeté sur sa couchette et ses pas pesants le long du couloir du bus.

« Nouvelle chanson ? » Demanda le chanteur en s'asseyant en face de lui. Sam hocha la tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration, les mots avaient quelque chose d'évident, ils commençaient à couler avec une frénésie qu'il adorait. Ils débordaient de son stylo, de sa page, s'envolaient entre ses doigts, se figeaient dans sa tête comme l'évidence de quelque chose qu'on a toujours eut sous les yeux sans jamais réellement le regarder.

Il fit un signe à Dean de lui apporter ses baguettes et le chanteur récupéra sa guitare dans le placard en même temps. Il s'installa à moitié sur la table et attendit que Sam lui donne le rythme.

Parfois, la musique venait d'elle même, ils se mettaient à jouer ensemble, s'enregistrant par principe. Le plus souvent leurs compositions improvisées étaient médiocres. Parfois elles étaient fantastiques. De temps à autres c'était les paroles qui venaient en premier. Avant le rythme, avant les notes de guitare, avant que Charlie n'ajoute la basse qui sous tendait le tout, avant que Kevin n'améliore la composition avec ses cordes.

Parfois, c'était le rythme qui venait en premier, qui les portait sur le chemin d'une nouvelle chanson sur laquelle ils mettaient des paroles, juste par principe.

Cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Cette fois ci, quand Dean tourna le carnet vers lui, ce fut l'émotion qui vint en premier. Comme le jour où Sam avait écrit « The Woman in White » et comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis. Les mots étaient d'une main étrangère, les lettres rondes et hâtives, les consonances inhabituelles. Et Dean sourit. Parce qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui avait pu écrire une chanson sur Sam. En dehors de lui, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui éprouve autant de tendresse pour son frère.

_« They say, people with sunflower eyes_

_always look at the bright side._

_I know a man with sunflower eyes_

_And he's good and kind,_

_and can't stop telling lies »_

Ce serait une chanson douce, une qui serait chantée avec une lumière minimale, un accompagnement symbolique. Quelques mesures de guitare soutenant à peine les mots, juste pour qu'on les écoute et qu'on les entende. Dean installa la guitare sur sa cuisse et tendit ses baguettes à Sam qui se redressa sur la banquette et se mit à frapper un rythme lent sur la table.

«_ He thinks he's a freak_

_'cos someone broke his heart beyond return_

_and he was just a kid,_

_and he crashes and burn_

_every minute of every day_

_I should keep him away _»

En travers de la marge, Madison avait griffonné trois phrases qui ne rimaient pas et qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas réussit à intégrer à la chanson. Dean les désigna du menton son frère qui hocha la tête. « Un motif répétitif en arrière plan ? » Proposa-t-il en battant toujours la mesure.

« Une voix de femme. » Acquiesça Sam.

Dean se mit à marmonner les paroles pour lui même en balançant la tête au rythme imposé par Sam qui tambourinait sur la table.

_« How can you run from what's inside you ? _

_Maybe there's no escape ? _

_Maybe you could be saved ? »_

Dean changea d'accord pour trouver quelques notes soutenant les trois phrases tandis que Sam sortait son téléphone de sa poche et le posait sur la table pour les enregistrer.

Le processus de création était en cours et aucun des deux ne cesserait de jouer avant d'avoir bouclé la chanson, pris par une frénésie de rythmes et de sons dans lesquels ils remarquèrent à peine la basse de Charlie jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'adosse aux banquettes à coté d'eux en souriant. Le son grave de son instrument vint sous tendre la guitare de Dean et il se mit à jouer un ton plus bas pour qu'ils s'accordent. Charlie ne regardait pas les paroles, elle suivait juste le rythme de ses amis et peu à peu le son du refrain se forma entre eux trois.

_« I wanna know what's behind sunflower eyes_

_Loudest people are the most secret ones_

_I wanna know the truth behin the lies_

_and raise your head toward the sun »_

Dean fredonnait toujours à mi voix, butant sur la rythmique, notant mentalement les mots qui devraient être changés, retravaillés. Il croisa le regard de Charlie qui hocha la tête doucement en souriant, il y avait une ambiance indescriptible dans le bus quelque chose entre l'exhaltation et l'excitation qui leur donnait envie de sourire et de sautiller sur place. Dean déchiffra la suite de la chanson sans cesser d'aligner les accords, ses doigts crispés sur le manche de la guitare.

_« Kindest persons are the broken ones_

_for they don't want to hurt anyone_

_Sadest people smile the brightest_

_I've been told it's because they don't want to see people_

_suffer as much as them. »_

Ils avaient la musique, ils continuaient de jouer tout les trois juste pour prolonger l'instant de grâce dont ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Même quand plus tard ils se pencheraient pour écrire les tablatures, même quand ils enregistreraient la chanson , même quand ils la joueraient sur scène des dizaines de fois, cet instant là allait s'achever et rien ne le recréerait.

« Aucun de vous deux n'a écrit ça. » Dit Charlie en serrant sa basse contre elle, toujours adossée aux banquettes. Dean secoua la tête.

« Madison l'a écrite. »

« Tu lui as prêté le carnet ? » S'étrangla la bassiste. « Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai même pas le droit d'y toucher ! »

Sam haussa les épaules, repoussa le carnet et son frère pour poser ses jambes en travers de la petite table. Dean considéra pensivement la chanson tandis que Sam arrêtait l'enregistrement et le repassait. Le son était un peu saturé, un peu perturbé par le tap tap régulier des baguettes de Sam sur la table où il avait posé le téléphone, mais toujours distinct et en l'écoutant il se surprit à fermer les yeux et à sourire.

« C'est différent de ce qu'on a composé jusqu'ici. » Dit il doucement, la tête rejetée en arrière comme si cla pouvait l'aider à mieux s'imprégner du morceau. Dean acquiesça, mais en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas différent de leurs compositions habituelles. Ce qui changeait c'était les chansons une fois que la maison de disque les avait retouchée pour les rendre « bonnes » , « vendeuses ». Sunflower avait quelque chose de naif que leurs compositions avaient perdu depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé dans un label. C'était du sentiment authentique et tout trois évitaient soigneusement de soulever le sujet sachant qu'au mieux cela mettrait Sam mal à l'aise. Il reposa sa guitare et regarda son frère jusqu'à ce que celui ci rouvre le yeux et l'interroge d'un haussement de sourcils.

« On ne leur donnera pas celle là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette chanson. » Dit Dean en indiquant le carnet. « Elle est pour toi, elle est à toi, et personne d'autre que toi ne devrait avoir le droit de la modifier. On ne la donnera pas à Crowley. Ni a personne d'autre, on ne la joue pas, tu la gardes pour toi. En tout cas pour l'instant.»

Sam hocha lentement la tête. Ils regardèrent tout deux Charlie qui fit mine de se coudre la bouche.

_« I know a man with sunflower eyes. _

_Kind and sad_

_And I want him to look at the bright side. »_


	9. Chapter 9: Reborn

Chapitre 9 : Reborn

Après chaque concert, la même douleur lancinante revenait dans l'épaule de Charlie, là où le strap de la basse lui entaillait le cou et pesait un peu trop lourd sur sa clavicule. Elle refusait de prendre des antalgiques et passait toujours longtemps sous la douche pour soulager ses muscles tendus, faisant jouer en même temps ses mains sous l'eau chaude pour les décrisper. Peu à peu l'eau la détendait et son bruit apaisait le chuintement dans ses oreilles. Malgré les oreillettes, certains soirs, ses tympans souffraient de la musique et leur sifflement l'accompagnait tandis qu'elle s'endormait. Dorothy l'attendait assise sur le lit et Charlie se lova dans ses bras avec soulagement. Elle s'était démaquillée à la va vite et devait ressembler à un cadavre de panda. Dorothy sentait l'ambre et le santal, une odeur que Charlie, au bout d'un an, associait au calme et à la paix. Non pas qu'avoir une relation presque secrète avec la jeune femme ait quoi que ce soit de calme ou de paisible.

Sa douche l'avait laissée curieusement molle et elle ferma paresseusement les yeux tandis que Dorothy s'asseyait derrière elle pour masser son épaule douloureuse. La toute première fois qu'elles s'étaient touchées ça avait été par cet intermédiaire. Les mains chaudes de Dorothy sur sa peau un peu entamée par son instrument. Tout avait été très vite par la suite, aucune des deux ne voyait le moindre bénéfice à se tourner autour pendant des mois alors qu'elles pouvaient se trouver tout de suite. Les choses avaient été claires dès le début : elles n'en parleraient pas, se cacheraient si cela s'avérait nécessaire et garderaient ça pour elles. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que Charlie faisait derrière les portes closes et elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque se sente permis de donner son opinion sur le sujet. Dean avait acquiescé quand elle le lui avait dit. Lui même prenait grand soin de conserver Castiel dans un coin secret de sa vie, un endroit où son statut de rockeur ne viendrait pas perturber le jeune homme et c'était exactement ce que Charlie avait l'intention de faire avec Dorothy. Elles ne s'affichaient pas, ne se donnaient pas en spectacle et leur relation n'appartenait qu'à elles. C'était facile en tournée, quand elles partageaient la même chambre et le même bus pendant des mois. Les choses changeraient sans doute une fois revenues à Los Angeles, mais la bassiste préférait ne pas y penser. C'était un problème qu'elle gérerait quand elle y serait confrontée, pas avant.

Dorothy chantonnait en la massant, d'une voix basse et gutturale, dans une langue que Charlie ne comprenait pas.

« Un chant de guérison ? » Demanda-t-elle presque amusée. Elle sentit les cheveux longs de la jeune femme effleurer son dos quand elle hocha la tête.

« Ma grand mère était Cherokee. Elle m'a appris quelques incantations. » Dit elle.

« Ça fait un an que tu me parles d'elle. » Dit Charlie en s'allongeant doucement sur le ventre pour laisser à sa compagne le temps de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle position. «Tu me la présenterais quand on sera en Oklahoma? »

Dorothy ne cessa pas son massage, se pencha simplement par dessus Charlie pour poser un baiser sur sa joue malgré l'angle bizarre de leurs cous.

« Si elle est d'accord. » Dit elle avant de se relever.

« Tu restes pas ? » Demanda la bassiste en la voyant enfiler sa veste. Dorothy secoua la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois.

« Je reviendrai dans la nuit, pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Repose toi, je te réveillerai en rentrant. » Promit elle. Charlie reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Tu fais toujours ça tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Dorothy en enfilant un blouson, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Charlie commençait à s'endormir et c'est d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller qu'elle répondit.

« Partir à l'improviste en promettant de revenir. Tu fais toujours ça. »

« Je reviens toujours. »

« Huhum. »

Dorothy sourit en la voyant s'endormir d'un coup comme une enfant épuisé. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma très doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller la bassiste.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Qu'est ce qui la poussait à se mêler ainsi de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même ? Quel droit avait elle de vouloir enseigner quelque chose à Dean ? Elle l'ignorait, mais en lui tendant un casque d'emprunt, tard dans la nuit elle avait le sentiment aigu de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment protesté quand elle lui avait proposé une sortie nocturne en moto, juste émis un sifflement admiratif en voyant la Triumph noire qu'elle avait empruntée à un ami.

« Si j'avais un bébé comme ça je ne la prêterais à personne ! »

« Mes amis me font confiance pour prendre soin de leurs bébés. » Répondit elle en bouclant son casque. « Tu me confies ta vie pour une balade ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

Dean sourit et enfila son casque, luttant avec le système de fermeture avant d'enjamber la moto pour s'asseoir derrière Dorothy.

« On va où chef ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Dorothy avait appris à conduire des motos un peu avant les voitures. Elle se souvenait de son grand père lui expliquant les différentes pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaisse par cœur avant de la laisser appuyer sur le starter. Elle se souvenait des rides qui lui plissaient les yeux tandis qu'il souriait, une main stabilisant l'engin tandis qu'elle avançait prudemment dans l'allée du garage sous le regard inquiet de sa grand mère. La route était devenue synonyme de liberté. Le vent qui lui giflait le visage la réveillait comme si chaque instant passé enfermée, loin des vibrations du moteur était comme d'être enterrée vivante. Elle souriait sous son casque en sentant la route sous les pneus, le poids de la moto entre ses jambes, la fermeté du guidon entre ses mains gantées et elle tordit progressivement la poignée, savourant le léger décrochage de la poussée à chaque fois qu'elle passait une vitesse. Elle roulait trop vite, le compteur le lui indiquait et les phares des voitures qu'elle dépassait en zigzaguant aussi. C'était une sensation grisante, mais pas encore assez. Elle accéléra encore, plissant les yeux, se courbant sur le guidon pour avoir une meilleure maîtrise de la moto. Dean s'agrippa à ses hanches et se pencha vers elle par réflexe, criant quelque chose que son casque étouffa et qu'elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre. La route déroulait son ruban d'asphalte couturé de lignes blanches avalées par les pneus à une vitesse folle et Dorothy souriait en poussant le moteur autant qu'elle le pouvait. La moto hurlait comme les klaxons autour d'eux et elle serra les mains un tout petit peu plus fort sur le guidon. Elle entendait presque sa grand mère lui hurler de ralentir et d'être prudente avec cet engin !

Elle avisa un panneau, une demi seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière elle, et bifurqua violemment à gauche sans mettre de clignotant. Une voiture pila et elle entendit à la fois les hurlements du conducteur et les invectives de Dean qui lui donna un coup sur le casque pour attirer son attention. Elle se gara sur le parking d'un diner et posa les pieds par terre, réalisant à peine que le réservoir sur lequel elle posa les mains était bouillant de leur course. Elle retira son casque avec un petit « Woow » ravi. « Elle en a dans le ventre ! » Commenta-t-elle en caressant distraitement le réservoir entre ses genoux.

« T'es complètement cinglée ! » Cria Dean en descendant de la moto les jambes flageolantes. « Tu sais combien de fois t'as faillit nous tuer ? »

« Plein j'espère. » Répondit elle en reprenant le guidon en main pour braquer la roue avant tandis que du talon elle délogeait la béquille de son encoche. Elle cala la moto, coupa le contact et retira son casque.

« Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi ça rime tout ça ? » Grogna-t-il en poussant la porte du diner du coude. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche la poignée graisseuse à main nues, ce truc était probablement plus plein de germes que les vieux bocaux de Dieu savait quoi qui traînaient depuis des mois dans le petit frigo du tourbus et il avait déjà assez risqué sa vie pour la semaine.

« Oui, mais pas tout de suite, je crois qu'il te manque encore un ou deux éléments pour comprendre ce que j'ai à te dire. » S'amusa-t-elle. Elle le traîna vers une table et fit signe à la serveuse fatiguée. On leur servit des burgers, des frites et du café que Dean accompagna d'environ son poids en eau. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et de ce coté ci de la chevauchée infernale, cela ne paraissait pas si terrible.

« Mieux ? » Demanda Dorothy en piochant dans ses frites tandis qu'il vidait le reste de sa boisson. Il hocha la tête.

« Quasiment mieux que le sexe. » Dit il d'une voix qu'il s'étonnait de trouver si claire considérant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait moins d'une heure auparavant. Dorothy sourit et lui tendit son casque.

« Prêt pour la chevauchée du retour cowboy ? »

« M'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Grogna-t-il en la suivant hors du fast food.

« Comme tu veux Cow Boy. »

Il roula des yeux et s'accrocha à ses hanches tandis qu'elle démarrait la Triumph. Elle les ramena sains et saufs à l'hôtel, à un rythme un peu plus raisonnable cette fois mais uniquement parce qu'il frappait sur son casque à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Juste avant qu'il ne glisse la carte magnétique dans le lecteur de la porte, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle avait des yeux profonds et à ce moment là, pleins de ce qui pouvait le plus passer pour de l'empathie chez elle. Mais avec des yeux aussi noirs c'était difficile de vraiment y lire quoi que ce soit et Dean haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Curieusement bien considérant que tu as manqué de me tuer deux fois ces trois dernières heures. » Fit il.

« C'est ce que ressent Castiel. A chaque fois qu'il te voit. »

Dean leva vers elle des yeux surpris, la carte toujours au dessus du lecteur optique, son blouson dans une main, son casque d'emprunt au bras.

« Cette impression d'avoir échappé à la mort. La reconnaissance et le soulagement, cette impression que le monde t'appartient à nouveau maintenant que tu n'es plus effrayé ? C'est ce qu'il ressent quand il te voit, quand il pense à toi, quand il est avec toi. »

Dean secoua la tête. « Il a tort. Je ne suis pas une sorte de panacée. Je suis juste un mec pas foutu de faire autre chose que des chansons. »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Il s'en fiche. Il t'aime. »

« Il m'aime plus que je ne le mérite. » Soupira Dean. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vision de Castiel dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Manifestement. »

Il fronça les sourcils à son ton dur. Elle avait croisé les bras et s'était appuyée contre le mur. «Mais apparemment il s'en fiche. J'espère que tu lui en es reconnaissant. »

Dean sourit et ouvrit enfin la porte. «Très, et j'ai l'intention de le lui prouver quand je le reverrai. »

« Est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh sûrement ! » S'amusa Dean. « Mais ça restera entre lui et moi. » Il lui tendit le casque avec un petit sourire.« C'était ça que tu voulais me dire ? Qu'il ressent ça à chaque fois qu'il me voit ? »

« Tout le temps. Il ressent ça tout le temps en fait. » Corrigea Dorothy en se décollant paresseusement du mur.

Dean sourit, les coins de sa bouche un peu lourds de fatigue. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Elle sourit. « Je sais reconnaître les gens qui s'aiment. Il suffit de regarder. »

Elle regagna sa chambre, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du rugissement de la moto après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de nuit à Dean. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, posa juste les deux casques sur un fauteuil et retira son blouson et ses chaussures avant de se faufiler entre les draps à coté de Charlie. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux fatigués et se cala sur son oreiller, son épaule et sa hanche touchant celles de Dorothy.

« Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda-t-elle à mi voix.

« Je crois. »

« On va à la plage demain ? »

« Il n'y a pas de plage dans cet état, Charlie. »

« Oh. »

Et avec cette simple constatation, la jeune femme se roula en boule contre elle et replongea dans un sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas réellement quitté. Dorothy eut plus de mal à s'endormir, derrière ses paupières closes elle revoyait le visage pensif de Dean. _« Comment tu le sais ? »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu l'exacte vérité. Bien sur, il suffisait de regarder Castiel pour se rendre compte à quel point il aimait Dean. Mais ce qu'elle voyait chez le jeune homme c'était plus que ça. C'était un sentiment de sécurité dans des yeux terrifiés qu'elle n'avait vus qu'une seule fois auparavant. Dans le miroir.

Elle s'enroula autour de Charlie, un bras passé autour des épaules nues de la jeune fille qui sentaient encore l'huile de massage, une jambe glissée entre celles de sa compagne et attendit que son souffle régulier lui amène le sommeil.

##

Quelque chose était en train de se produire et Sam n'arrivait pas à déterminer comment ni pourquoi. C'était une de ces rares fois où ils avaient trois jours off consécutifs. Dean était parti tôt prendre un avion pour la Californie et Sam et Kevin avaient traîné la moitié de la matinée dans le hall de l'hôtel sans voir trace de Charlie ni de Dorothy.

Ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre, avaient joué aux jeux vidéos ( cette console appartenait elle encore réellement à Charlie ? Kevin semblait en avoir l'usufruit exclusif) jusqu'à ce que l'heure avancée les oblige presque à se succéder à la douche et à s'habiller correctement (cette notion était une variable très aléatoire selon qu'on parle du batteur ou du violoncelliste.)

Quand Sam sortit de la douche à la recherche d'une chemise propre, Kevin était au téléphone et il bafouillait . Kevin ne bafouillait jamais. C'était un môme qui était allé à Princeton, qui lisait des auteurs morts et inconnus pour se calmer avant les concerts, qui avait une capacité incroyable à se faire aimer d'environ tout le monde. Sam s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et se mit à dégouliner silencieusement sur la moquette en l'écoutant. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu.

« Dans deux semaines. » Disait Kevin dans le combiné. « Bien sur. Si tu habites toujours au même endroit, je te ferai envoyer des invitations, pour toi et ton petit ami. »

Kevin sourit une demi seconde plus tard. « Pour toi et Sarah alors. » Dit il en hochant la tête pour lui même. Sam sourit et leva un pouce en l'air, Kevin le vit enfin et lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Sam murmurait un « Bien joué gamin. »

Le jeune homme ne vit pas son ami partir, occupé à écouter Channing lui pépier tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis sa dernière visite dans le Michigan. Sa voix familière avait quelque chose de réconfortant et Kevin s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux au moment où il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience jusqu'ici d'avoir besoin d'être réconforté. Même après des mois, parler à Channing était simple et évident, comme de se glisser dans un grenier où on aurait passé son enfance, le nez dans la poussière à jouer à se faire peur.

Il sourit.

« Tu ne dis rien. » Fit Channing

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je parle trop, désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle. Même après si longtemps, il se souvenait de ses tics, de la façon dont ses joues se fonçaient quand elle rougissait en baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux raides coupés au carré.

« Non. » Dit il sans cesser de sourire. « Non c'est parfait, continue. Maman ne me raconte pas les choses aussi bien que toi. »

Sam avait refermé la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré d'avoir glissé sa carte magnétique dans une de ses poches ce qui constituait un gros progrès en ce qui le concernait. Charlie et Dorothy étaient Dieu savait où et manifestement le reste des roadies avait profité de leur jour de congé pour disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il faisait agréablement doux et Sam décida que c'était la journée idéale pour se livrer à son activité favorite. Une chose qu'il faisait avec Jess et que la mort de la jeune fille n'avait pas ruiné pour lui. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles mais n'alluma pas le lecteur MP3 qu'il avait dans la poche. Le casque lui éviterait d'être interrompu, mais il voulait entendre le bruit de la ville. Chaque endroit où il était passé cette dernière année avait son propre son, sa propre source d'inspiration et celle ci n'échappait pas à la règle. La rumeur étouffée des conversations des gens qui le frôlaient en passant, le bruit des voitures et les aboiements des chiens lui formèrent un étrange cortège tandis que ses pas le perdaient un peu plus dans les rues inconnues. Il finit par pousser la porte d'un café et s'installa sur une banquette libre près de la fenêtre. De là il pourrait regarder les passant et leur imaginer une vie. Il avait passé des heures à jouer à ça avec Jess. C'était moins drôle à faire seul et il y avait peu à peu converti Kevin (le gamin était très doué à cet exercice) et Charlie. Dean et Dorothy y restaient fermement imperméables.

Sam aimait l'odeur des cafés et les conversations permanentes des clients, le cliquetis des verres rangés hâtivement, les serveurs qui se criaient parfois des commandes. C'était un bruit de fond idéal pour se concentrer. Dean avait emporté le carnet de cuir à LA et quand Sam voudrait écrire il savait qu'il devrait le faire sur les feuilles pliées en quatre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se fit servir un café avec de la crème et trop de sucre et se cala plus confortablement dans la banquette, les coudes sur la table, les jambes allongées devant lui pour regarder les gens déambuler dans la rue. Une fille blonde en train de faire son jogging, quasiment traînée par un gros golden retriever qu'elle tenait en laisse. Un groupe de jeunes cadres, sacoche de cuir à la main, cravate de travers avançant d'un air important qui lui fit penser à Castiel quand il rentrait du travail. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Dean en prenant sa première gorgée de café.

« Hey, ton vol s'est bien passé ? »

« Aussi bien que possible considérant que je viens encore de passer des heures dans un machin en ferraille pesant plusieurs tonnes perché en l'air tenu par strictement que dalle ! » Grogna Dean depuis la Californie où Sam l'imaginait la main crispée sur son téléphone et ses sourcils froncés en signe d'inconfort. Le batteur étouffa un rire.

« Comment va Cas ? »

« Mieux. Fatigué et il dit que n'importe quoi vaut mieux que la bouffe de l'hôpital je suis à peu près sur qu'il prépare un complot pour m'obliger à manger des sushis. »

« C'est très bon les sushis. »

« C'est du poisson cru Sam ! »

Sam sourit. « C'est pas pour autant que c'est mauvais, les Japonais en mangent depuis des siècles ! »

« Je suis pas japonais ! »

Cette fois ci Sam rit franchement de la mauvaise foi de son frère, ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean le coupe en pleine phrase.

« Sam, je vais raccrocher. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non mais il y a un gars qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce et qui a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un très bon porno et je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à entendre ce qui va suivre frangin. »

Sam rit à l'autre bout du fil tandis que Dean faisait un geste pour inviter Castiel à s'approcher du canapé sur lequel il était assis.

« Amuse toi bien vieux pervers » Dit le cadet juste avant de raccrocher. Dean jeta le téléphone sur la table basse avant de passer les bras autour des hanches de Castiel et soulever son t-shirt pour poser un baiser sur la peau encore humide de son ventre.

« Ça, c'est pas à toi. » Dit il en passant un doigt dans l'anneau qui ornait les gros bracelets de cuir que son amant portait à chaque poignet. « Est ce que Sam sait que tu lui piques ses affaires ? »

« Je les ai empruntés. »

« Ah oui ? » Le sourire de Dean avait quelque chose de prédateur tandis qu'il se levait. « Je devrais peut être m'en servir. Tu sais, t'attacher au lit, faire de toi ce que je veux. »

Castiel sourit, entoura de ses bras les épaules de son amant. « C'est plus décoratif que pour du vrai bondage tu sais. »

« C'est pas comme si tu allais te débattre de toute façon. »

« Tu vas m'embrasser oui ? » Grogna le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

« Peut être, si tu es sage. »

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit encore. « Si les bracelets te font cet effet, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va se passer quand tu découvriras ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir. »

D'un coup, la fatigue et le stress du voyage furent un lointain souvenir et Dean prit mentalement note de racheter des bracelets à Sam. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ceux ci quittent les bras de Castiel avant environ dix ou douze ans. Il était même prêt à supporter des sushis pour ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir là. « Sois pas si pressé ! » Grogna Dean en tentant d'attraper le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis pas pressé. » Rétorqua l'autre en se dégageant rapidement pour le pousser jusqu'au lit. Dean roula des yeux et le laissa lui arracher littéralement son pantalon, emportant ses sous vêtements dans le même mouvement. « Je ne suis juste pas très patient. » Continua Castiel en rampant sur lui pour joindre leurs lèvres, tout son corps pressé contre celui de Dean, le plaquant contre le matelas de tout son poids.

« Euphémisme. » Fit le chanteur en débouclant la ceinture de son amant, la friction du denim contre son entrejambe devenait vite insupportable. « Le monde entier est plus patient que toi. » Se moqua -t-il.

Castiel se redressa, un genou de part et d'autre des hanches nues de son amant, et le regarda un instant avec ces yeux fixes qui ne cligneraient pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé et qui mettaient Dean mal à l'aise.

Mal à l'aise et excité. Parce que ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec l'impatience ou un simple désir. Dean avait mis des années à y mettre le mot « amour » et même maintenant il évitait de le penser trop fort. Pour l'instant il y avait encore de la retenue dans les gestes de Castiel, une tendresse qui luttait pour affleurer sous le besoin pressant qu'il avait de posséder son amant et qui disparaîtrait très vite. Mais pendant les quelques secondes que Castiel prit pour le regarder, étendu entre les oreillers, dans ses yeux il y avait une sorte de vénération heureuse et béate dont Dean aurait fait toute une symphonie s'il en avait été capable.

« Le monde entier ne t'a pas sous lui. Nu qui plus est. »

Dean sourit sa capacité au sarcasme allait bientôt se retrouver réduite à pas grand chose et il en profitait tant qu'il pouvait. « J'espère pour le monde entier qu'il n'a pas quelqu'un de désespérément habillé au dessus de lui. Parce que c'est frustrant. » Castiel eut un petit rire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passer ses bras sous le dos du chanteur et le retourner doucement sur le ventre. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille.

« Pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, je n'ai pas besoin de retirer mes vêtements. »

Dean grogna un désaccord étouffé par les oreillers dont Castiel ne tint pas compte. Le jeune homme se mit à tracer du bout des doigts la ligne de ses épaules, effleurant le lys tatoué sur l'une d'elle. Il se demandait à chaque fois quel serait le tatouage qui viendrait prolonger les flammes sur son omoplate ? Puis il déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant la texture de la peau lisse sous ses lèvres, et enfin, posa les mains au creux des reins de son amant. Là où deux revolvers s'entrecroisaient sur un lit de roses. Le geste avait le don de faire frémir Dean, et Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'était inconsciemment fait tatouer sur une zone érogène ( jusqu'ici rien ne l'avait détrompé). Il suivit du bout de l'ongle le contour du Beretta et celui de la crosse du Colt, puis traça des formes aléatoire sur ses hanches. Il entendait les soupirs de Dean, voyait les frissons qui le parcouraient et commençaient à le faire trembler.

« Tu m'imagines une extension ? » Demanda le chanteur, le visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés.

« J'y pense depuis des années. » Dit Castiel doucement en dessinant des symboles sur sa peau du bout des ongles, juste assez fort pour y laisser une marque rouge durant quelques secondes.

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

« Rien de bon pour l'instant. » Répondit le jeune homme en se penchant de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur le tatouage. Il évitait de le dire car il connaissait sa signification mais les mots « Ask » et « Tell » artistiquement incrustés sur les canons des revolvers étaient ce qu'il préférait sur tout le corps de Dean Winchester. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était ça qui avait la résonance la plus profonde pour lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il commençait toujours, toujours par le toucher à cet endroit là, comme s'il craignait que la connexion entre eux ne se fasse pas s'il ne se pliait pas à son propre rituel. « En attendant... » Dit il en abandonnant le tatouage au profit du reste du dos du chanteur, « J'ai l'intention de te faire dire et demander beaucoup de choses. »

Dean eut un grognement satisfait. Aucun des deux n'avait prévu de sortir du lit pour les deux prochains jours. Ils avaient le temps. Pour une fois.

##

La porte de Madison n'était pas fermée quand Sam rentra à l'hôtel plus tard dans la journée, il pouvait l'entendre chanter depuis le couloir. Amusé il poussa la porte du bout des doigts prêt à partir vite s'il se trouvait face à un spectacle qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Elle dansait en faisant sa valise. En réalité elle dansait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pliait son linge et Sam s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte en souriant les bras croisés attendant qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Cela pouvait prendre un moment parce qu'elle avait un casque sur les oreilles et dansait les yeux fermés.

_« It crawled under my skin_

_broke my bones_

_crushed them with my sins_

_and let me buried in the ground. »_

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait la chanson, Dean l'avait écrite et ils l'avaient enregistrée pour une démo des années plus tôt. Elle ne figurait sur aucun de leurs albums et à sa connaissance personne d'autre qu'eux et Bobby ne la connaissaient. Mais manifestement, Madison l'avait écoutée déjà de nombreuse fois parce qu'elle était parfaitement en rythme avec la musique dont Sam ne se souvenait que vaguement.

_« Wasn't I dead yeasterday ?_

_Your voice, louder than thunder_

_found me, tracked me like a hunter_

_Wasn't I dead yesterday ? »_

Madison avait les mains sur les écouteurs, l'air concentré et inspirée comme Sam ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ça aurait été très amusant s'il n'avait pas eut l'impression tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans ce tableau. Il se souvenait des paroles, il se souvenait du moment où le stylo de Dean s'était posé sur une page vierge du carnet de cuir et s'était mis à tracer les mots l'un après l'autre. Il avait eut le même air concentré que Madison à cet instant tandis qu'elle levait les poings en l'air et reprenait sa danse vers sa valise, un t-shirt dans sa main libre.

_« This is me now_

_This is a new begining_

_standing, rising, fighting_

_just tell me how ? »_

Il savait ce que la chanson signifiait pour lui, pour Dean, et pour Castiel qui avait participé à l'écriture même s'il s'en défendait. Il ignorait ce que Madison lui trouvait. Il ignorait au fond ce que quiconque trouvait à leur musique. Ils faisaient de leur mieux mais il aurait fallut être beaucoup plus prétentieux qu'il ne l'était pour s'imaginer qu'ils étaient particulièrement bons. Et ils ne parlaient que de leurs vies, de leurs émotions. Comment, pourquoi tant de gens s'y reconnaissaient ils c'était pour lui un mystère qu'il ne cherchait pas à élucider.

Madison finit par le voir et sursauta violemment en étouffant un cri de surprise.

« Tu pourrais frapper ! » Cria-t-elle en retirant son casque qu'elle serra contre elle.

« J'aurais pu démonter la porte sans que tu m'entendes ! »

Elle grimaça et posa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le lit. «Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? ». Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Comment tu connais cette chanson ? »

Madison eut l'air gênée un instant et baissa la tête. «Castiel me l'a passée avant de repartir. J'ai du l'écouter environ deux cent fois depuis deux semaines.»

Sam sourit. « Est ce que je viens de découvrir ta chanson préférée ? »

« De Free Will oui. Mais ce n'est pas ma préférée entre toutes. »

« Ce serait laquelle ta préférée ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu vas te moquer de moi alors je ne te le dirai pas. »

Sam rit doucement. « Je finirai par le savoir tu sais. »

« Non. »

« Si . »

« Tu es insupportable. »

Il l'aida à ranger sa valise et comme d'habitude leur discussion les mena beaucoup plus tard qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Quand ils se rendirent compte de l'heure, la nuit était tombée et Madison avait faim mais aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre.

« Tu as toute une ville à explorer en trois jours et tu viens juste de perdre ta première journée ! » Dit Sam.

« J'ai pas pris ce boulot pour explorer des villes, j'ai vécu toute ma vie à LA et je m'y perds toujours ! » Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ils étaient tout les deux vautrés sur le petit canapé de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec une autre roadie. Sam aurait pu occuper tout l'espace à lui seul et elle le poussait régulièrement du bout du pied pour conserver sa place. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant puis. « Pizza ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et un très mauvais film pour passer le temps. »

« Si tu veux me faire regarder un mauvais film il me faut de la bière ! »

Elle désigna le frigo intégré du pouce. « Deux packs là. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est roadies, la bière c'est sacré ! » Commenta-t-elle en se levant pour récupérer les boissons et des verres pour faire bonne mesure tandis qu'il cherchait sur son téléphone comment se faire livrer des pizzas dans cette ville. L'opération lui prit assez de temps pour que Madison ait trouvé les vidéos à la demande.

« Celui là ! » Fit Sam en désignant du doigt l'écran sur lequel s'affichait la bande-annonce d'un film. Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien le temps qu'il passe la commande.

« Sérieusement. « Sur la route de Madison » ? T'as absolument rien trouvé de plus nul comme blague ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Hé ! Ma blague est nulle mais le film est bon ! La pizza sera là d'ici une demi heure. »

Elle lui tendit sa bière pour qu'il la lui ouvre. Des semaines à empiler des caisses de matériel l'avaient musclée mais elle ferait probablement partie toute sa vie des gens incapables de décapsuler une bouteille à main nue.

Quand la pizza arriva, ils avaient finit leur première bière et Robert Redford installait son équipement photographique près d'une rivière.

« Cas fait des photos. » Dit Sam avant d'entamer sa première part. Ils ne s'étaient pas servi des verres et Madison ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aller chercher des assiettes sachant parfaitement qu'ils mangeraient à même la boite. Après tout, manger une pizza autrement qu'avec les doigts avait tout du sacrilège. « Dean lui a offert un appareil l'an dernier. »

« Elles sont belles ses photos ? »

« Aucune idée, il refuse de me les montrer et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il les montre à mon frère. »

Trois bières, deux pizzas et presque un film plus tard, ils étaient tout deux les poings serrés sur leurs genoux en train de supplier Meryl Streep de descendre de la voiture pour suivre l'amour de sa vie. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu le film une douzaine de fois à eux deux et comme si leurs suppliques pouvaient avoir le moindre effet sur la fin. Cela ne fonctionna naturellement pas. Ils retombèrent sur le canapé tandis que le générique débutait et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin. Sam faisait cliqueter ses ongles contre le verre de sa bouteille.

« Tu sais » dit Madison pensivement « Je m'attendais à autre chose en tournant avec un groupe de rock. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, sexe, drogue, plus de scandale, de paparazzis, un peu moins de route et de répétition j'imagine. »

Sam sourit. «Tu pensais pas qu'on bossait réellement dans le milieu de la musique, avoue. »

Elle secoua la tête en se vautrant sur le canapé. L'alcool la relaxait agréablement. « J'avoue. Et au final je me retrouve avec des gens dont le credo c'est « Ne fais rien d'illégal »... Comment ça vous est venu ? »

Sam se vautra lui aussi dans le canapé, les bras croisés, les jambes allongées sur le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré devant lui. « Longue histoire. » Dit il l'air soudain sombre. « Pas une des plus joyeuses non plus. »

« Ça concerne encore Jess ? »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle. »

Madison lui jeta un regard à la fois sarcastique et triste, la tête paresseusement posée sur le dossier du canapé. « Avec toi, on dirait. »

Sam secoua la tête, dégrisé par les questions de Madison. « Non, ça ne la concerne pas. Enfin pas directement. Mais elle était l'une des rares personnes qui savait. »

« Qui savait quoi ? »

Il regarda Madison, la regarda vraiment, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il vit comme pour la première fois ses pommettes rosées par l'alcool et la chaleur de la chambre. Les épaules maigres cachées par un t-shirt à manches longues, les cheveux attachés bas sur la nuque, le jean qui semblait avoir été porté depuis une semaine (c'était d'ailleurs sans doute le cas, Madison aimait ses vêtements pratiques et confortables et rien n'était plus confortable qu'un jean beaucoup trop porté). Elle s'était musclée à force de porter des caisses de matériel, et ses cernes s'étaient creusés, ses yeux semblaient plus noirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet examen lui semblait si important à cet instant précis, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne s'y dérobait pas, qu'elle ne bougeait pas à part le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine quand elle respirait. Elle attendait qu'il la juge digne de confiance, comme si elle avait face à elle un animal blessé et qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer.

« Que j'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Il s'était attendu au sursaut, à la pâleur soudaine de son teint, à ce qu'elle se redresse d'un coup et s'écarte de lui. Jessica avait eut la même réaction. Et curieusement, il devait la connaître assez pour s'être aussi attendu à sa seconde réaction parce qu'il ne fut pas surpris quand elle se pencha vers la table basse pour reprendre sa bière à moitié vide et demanda simplement : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se redressa lui aussi, ce n'était pas une discussion qu'il pouvait avoir s'il ne se tenait pas au moins un peu droit. Il avait la poitrine serrée, il savait qu'avant la fin de l'histoire il aurait du mal à parler. Et pourtant il avait envie de lui raconter comme il avait eut envie, non, besoin de lui parler de Pomme et de Jessica. Quand il commença son récit, ils savaient tout les deux que quelque chose venait de changer entre eux. Que Madison entrait dans le cercle excessivement fermé des gens à qui Sam faisait confiance. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait éteint la télévision, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à raconter.

############

Traduction des paroles :

Reborn- Renaissance

_« Ça s'est glissé sous ma peau, _

_m'a brisé les os,_

_les a broyés avec mes péchés, _

_et m'a laissé enfoui dans le sol. _

_N'étais je pas mort hier ? _

_Ta voix plus forte que le tonnerre_

_m'a trouvé, traqué comme un chasseur,_

_n'étais je pas mort hier ? _

_C'est moi désormais, _

_c'est u nouveau commencement_

_Debout, luttant, me battant_

_dis moi juste comment ? »_


	10. Chapter 10: non dits

Chapitre 10 : Non dits

1994

Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle école.

La plupart des gamins de l'âge de Sam auraient probablement aimé la possibilité de se réinventer dans un endroit où personne ne les connaîtrait. Une nouvelle chance de devenir la star du collège, avec des professeurs qui ne les auraient pas étiquetés depuis des années, des camarades qui ne les auraient pas vu grandir. Sam, au contraire, détestait devoir changer d'école au gré des affectations de son père. Il n'était pas très bon pour se faire des amis et ne restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour en avoir des vrais. Il n'y avait pas de raison que quoi que ce soit à ...Il leva les yeux vers le fronton du bâtiment principal pour se souvenir du nom de son nouveau collège. Le collège Truman.

Fantastique, il allait passer les prochains mois de sa vie à expliquer aux gens que si l'équipe de foot du lycée s'appelait les « Bombers » c'était parce que le président Truman avait bombardé le japon un demi siècle plus tôt. Dean trouverait ça très drôle et le reste du monde trouverait ça stupide.

Il soupira et franchit le seuil en baissant la tête, la main protectrice de son frère posée sur son épaule. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement sec et sortit son emploi du temps de la poche de son jean. Le vêtement avait appartenu à quelqu'un avant d'appartenir à Dean puis de lui revenir. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention mais il avait déjà fréquenté assez d'établissement scolaire pour savoir que les gamins populaires jetteraient un œil à sa tenue où seules les baskets étaient neuves et se détourneraient de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça effectuait un premier tri entre les gens à qui il adresserait la parole dans les prochains mois et les autres. De toute façon il ne se souviendrait pas de ces gens. Il ne se souviendrait pas du gamin qui faisait une tête de plus que lui qui le heurta volontairement dans le couloir alors qu'il se hâtait vers son premier cour de littérature.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser ! » Cria l'autre dans son dos. Sam se retourna et le toisa. Il était très fort à cet exercice et ça mettait les gens assez mal à l'aise d'être jaugés du regard par un gamin maigrichon dont les mèches folles lui tombaient devant les yeux. L'autre était grand et semblait costaud mais Sam avait un soldat pour père, il était très bien placé pour savoir que ceux qui paraissent costauds ne sont pas les plus redoutables. Il jugea le gamin indigne d'intérêt et se détourna en haussant les épaules, ignorant l'insulte qui résonna dans son dos. Il avait l'habitude d'être le nouveau qu'on testait et savait reconnaître les pseudo gros durs quand il en voyait. Ils ne l'effrayaient pas.

En revanche, ils effrayaient Barry. Durant toute cette première journée, Barry fut le seul gamin qui lui adressa la parole pour autre chose que lui demander de s'écarter de leur chemin. Il était encore plus petit et moins impressionnant que Sam ce qui était un exploit en soi. Et il était le souffre douleur attitré de Dirk McGregor dont Sam apprit vite qu'il était le pseudo gros dur du couloir.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas juste non ? » Demanda-t-il quelques semaines plus tard en voyant Barry terminer précipitamment les devoirs de Dirk avant le début des cours.

« T'es malade ? Il me réduirait en purée ! »

« Nan. » Fit Sam. « Ce genre de gars il suffit de leur tenir tête une seule fois et il te laissera tranquille. »

« Peut être. Après m'avoir réduit en purée. » Fit Barry en mettant le point final à la copie. « Ça ressemble pas trop à mon écriture ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant le papier à Sam. Celui ci secoua la tête en soupirant.

Comme partout, personne ne s'en prenait à Sam Winchester. Peut être parce qu'il avait un grand frère cool et impressionnant qui ne faisait pas mystère qu'il arracherait les yeux de quiconque le regarderait mal. Peut être parce qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir lui même s'occuper des yeux de ses agresseurs. Ou peut être parce que personne ne le jugeait assez digne d'intérêt pour le martyriser.

Barry, en revanche, faisait partie de ces enfants qui traînent leurs douleurs avec eux, incapables de les cacher et il s'exposait au monde comme une victime potentielle.

Cela dura un temps et peu à peu, Dirk s'enhardit et s'en prit à Sam. Le gain était indifférent à ses attaques, il essayait juste de se tenir éloigné des problèmes. Principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer les remontrances de son père et aussi pour éviter une énième expulsion à Dean, lequel lui demandait quotidiennement pourquoi il ne se défendait pas.

« Bon sang Sammy tu pourrais lui mettre une raclée avec les mains attachées dans le dos ! »

« Je sais, mais on ne résous rien par la violence, laisse moi gérer ça. » Répondait le cadet, la tête penchée sur ses devoirs Il savait que Dean se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir .

« Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Sam ? »

Une fois, Sam soupira. C'était à la fin du premier trimestre. Il s'était retourné sur sa chaise. « Parce que j'aimerais être normal pour une fois. Ne pas être le nouveau qui a un couteau dans la poche et qui sait s'en servir, ne pas être celui qu'on désigne comme « tu sais Sam Winchester, le mec qui a un père tueur ! »

« Papa n'est pas un tueur ! »

« C'est un marines. Les gosses normaux pensent qu'il en est un, et ils pensent que je suis un monstre. » Protesta le gamin.

« T'es pas un monstre Sam ! »

« Alors laisse moi le prouver cette fois. »

Dean avait hoché la tête et n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Mais malgré ses efforts, Sam n'était pas le genre de gamin qui réussissait à s'intégrer. Peut être quelque chose dans le pli de sa mâchoire ou dans ses yeux que Dirk n'était pas assez observateur pour repérer. Peut être sa façon de se tenir toujours très droit. Il ne s'intégra pas. Et Barry ne se défendit pas contre Dirk jusqu'au jour où les choses allèrent trop loin.

Dirk voulait se battre et Sam savait qu'il ne le ferait pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, il avait déjà essayé et des professeurs étaient intervenus. Il attendit la fin des cours, dans la cohue des élèves se hâtant vers les bus il s'en prit à Barry. Quand Sam arriva, son ami était à terre, le nez en sang, tâtonnant le bitume sale du parking à la recherche de ses lunettes qui avaient volé quelques pas plus loin.

L'indifférence de tout les autres était sans doute ce qui mit Sam le plus en rage. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine à observer le combat inégal en se moquant de Barry. Il ne s'en trouvait pas un pour prendre la défense de son ami. Et il était également furieux contre Barry qui se roulait en boule par terre en gémissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se défendre pour une fois ? Une seule fois et tout serait terminé !

Dirk lui jeta un regard de défi que Sam ignora malgré la colère qui lui faisait serrer les poings et se mordre les lèvres. Il aida son ami à se relever et lui tendit ses lunettes.

« Va dans le bus. » Dit il. Barry lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet. Il connaissait Sam désormais. Il était le seul à s'être intéressé à lui au delà de l'arme qu'il cachait dans son sac et de son frère cool. Il était le seul de l'école à avoir aperçu John par les fenêtres de l'Impala. (« Il fait peur ton père. » « C'est le métier qui veut ça. ») Il était le seul à considérer Sam comme un être humain et c'est sans doute pourquoi il sut immédiatement que les choses allaient mal tourner. Son regard disait à son ami de faire attention mais Sam ne le regarda pas. Il s'éloigna vers le bus et vit Sam hésiter une demi seconde en toisant Dirk du regard avant de se détourner de lui pour s'en aller. Dirk le poussa.

C'était une façon classique de commencer un combat qu'il avait déjà utilisée sur Sam, sans réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais cette fois ci, par erreur ou par calcul, Dirk eut exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour le mettre en rage. Sam s'était écorché les mains sur le bitume et se concentrait sur la légère brûlure pour ne pas écouter les insultes et les quolibets qui lui pleuvaient dessus.

« Bas alors Losechester ? T'as peur ? »

Juste la brûlure, respirer, ne pas se laisser emporter. Il serra les poings.

« Allez viens te battre espèce de taré ! »

Respirer. La violence ne résoudrait rien. Mais il se voyait déjà le frapper, savait où il viserait en premier, profitant de sa petite taille et de sa supériorité manifeste au combat.

« Allez le monstre allez ! »

Le mot frappa Sam plus fort qu'un coup, il sentit presque la morsure du fouet d'avoir échoué, d'être encore une fois la bête de foire du collège. La colère le submergea comme une vague et avant même d'y avoir pensé il était sur ses pieds et avait poussé Dirk à son tour. L'autre le regarda, surpris de le voir se défendre. Il tenta de le frapper au visage mais Sam l'évita, se pencha en avant et le frappa au creux du ventre. Il n'avait même pas mit toute sa force dans le coup mais Dirk se plia en deux et recula de trois pas. Sam devait admettre que le gamin était coriace, et stupide parce qu'il n'abandonna pas le combat. Il tenta encore de le frapper et récolta le genou de Sam dans le thorax pour toute récompense. Puis ses poings sur son visage, encore et encore. Sam ne se battait plus pour sauver ou venger Barry, pas même pour s'éviter à l'avenir les attaques de Dirk. Il ne le faisait plus que par plaisir, pour la simple satisfaction de voir ce sale môme de Dirk mordre la poussière. Un coup de pied derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber et encore un coup sous le menton pour le renverser et le mettre KO.

Il se pencha sur lui, satisfait et le regarda dans les yeux.

« T'es pas un dur Dirk. T'es qu'un abruti. Dirk l'abruti ! »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de rabaisser l'autre garçon ainsi. Ça faisait juste du bien après des mois à se mordre la langue pour ne jamais rien répliquer. Il s'éloigna abandonnant derrière lui Dirk toujours étendu par terre au milieu du cercle de ses anciens admirateurs qui riaient désormais et scandaient d'une seule voix « Dirk l'Abruti, Dirk l'Abruti. »

Madison sourit. « Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. » Dit elle. « Apparemment il était grand temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. »

Sam secoua la tête. Il s'était assis les coudes sur les genoux, les pieds bien à plat par terre, les mains jointes entre ses jambes écartées et regardait la moquette à travers le rideau de ses cheveux longs.

« Ils ont tous continué à l'appeler Dirk l'abruti tout le restant de l'année. J'ai découvert longtemps après qu'il vivait un enfer chez lui. Sa mère était morte d'un cancer l'année précédente, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'aucun professeur ne le réprimandait pour son comportement. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Des tas de gens subissent des deuils et ne deviennent pas des salauds pour autant. »

« Il est mort l'année de sa terminale. »

Madison haussa les sourcils. « De quoi ? »

« De moi j'imagine. Une fois que j'ai eut brisé son image... les choses n'ont plus jamais été pareilles pour Dirk. Il était devenu le souffre douleur de l'école et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est mis à boire, à se droguer, et a finit par passer sous un bus un soir. » Il serrait ses mains très fort l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. « Je suis devenu exactement ce contre quoi je croyais me battre. Les gens m'acclamaient dans les couloirs la semaine suivante, et plus personne ne s'en est pris à Barry cette année là. Ils se sont tous retournés contre Dirk. Mais l'année suivante, mon père a été affecté dans un autre état et j'ai changé d'école. Un autre gros dur a pris la place de Dirk dans la vie de Barry, puis d'autres encore j'imagine. Deux ans après j'ai reçu un faire part de décès envoyé par sa mère. »

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, il revoyait encore le petit carton noir et la dactylographie blanche dessus.

« Parce que quoi que tu fasses Mads, quel que soit le nombre de connards que tu descends il y en aura toujours pour prendre leur place. Et ça je le savais pas. J'avais cru... j'étais qu'un gamin et je croyais faire ce qui était juste. Je suis juste devenu exactement ce que je détestais. J'ai voulut faire justice et c'est moi qui suis devenu le tortionnaire. J'ai causé la mort d'un gamin pour en sauver un autre qui est mort quand même. »

Madison ne dit rien et il se sentit obligé de meubler le silence.

« Voilà. » Dit il en écartant les mains. « Tu sais à peu près tout de moi maintenant. »

Le silence était pesant, il semblait peser sur Sam un peu plus chaque minute. « Dis quelque chose ! » Réclama-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle secoua juste la tête. Elle s'était assise en tailleurs et n'avait pas desserré les mains d'autour de sa bière depuis une bonne demi heure. « Dis quelque chose. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise Sam ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

Elle posa sa bouteille par terre d'un air pensif et le regarda un instant avant de prendre une décision. Elle se leva aussi vivement que sa légère ébriété le lui permettait et posa une main sur son épaule. « J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool. » Déclara-t-elle en serrant légèrement.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » Il se sentait... confus, presque trahi. Il venait de lui confier la chose la plus importante de sa vie et elle voulait plus d'alcool. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille. Ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Demain je dirai quelque chose. Ce soir, toi et moi on est bons qu'à se saouler. » Dit elle en s'étirant jusqu'au téléphone pour commander plusieurs bouteilles au room service.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de te saouler après que les gens se soient confiés à toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre. Elle s'était perchée sur le dossier du canapé près de son épaule et il devait lever la tête pour la regarder. Elle raccrocha le téléphone en se mordant les lèvres.

« Demain. » Dit elle. «Laisse moi le temps de digérer, j'aurai la réaction appropriée demain. »

« Et c'est quoi la réaction appropriée ? » Grinça-t-il. Il avait envie de partir, de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire, comme si elle ne se penchait pas vers lui avec une expression sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom.

« Demain. » Dit elle. Elle paya les bouteilles quand on vint les leur porter et cette fois ci ils utilisèrent les verres. La tequila manquait de citron et de sel, la vodka, de glaçons, mais à la fin des bouteilles, Madison était assez ivre pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Trop ivre sans doute parce que tout lui semblait flotter à des kilomètres d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus l'impression de réellement toucher quoi que ce soit et elle bougeait comme dans du coton. L'alcool aidant, Sam s'était détendu. Peut être était elle en état de lui dire quelque chose, ou d'avoir maintenant la réaction appropriée qu'elle remettait au lendemain. Elle était certaine que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'elle pensait alors elle décida de ne rien dire.

« Demain ? »

« Demain. » Promit elle.

Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'il partait et se réveilla avec un torticolis et la bouche pâteuse.

##

Dorothy admirait profondément la complicité des membres de Free Will entre eux et la façon qu'ils avaient d'inviter à peu près n'importe qui dans leur petit monde.

Kevin, Charlie et elle s'étaient installés à un box dans un coffee shop, entourés par les sacs de leur shopping impromptu. La bassiste et le violoncelliste s'étaient assis en tailleur l'un à coté de l'autre tout deux penchés par dessus la même carte, argumentant pour savoir si c'était vraiment un crime fédéral de mettre de la crème dans le café. Dorothy sourit et rendit sa propre carte au serveur en se disant que c'était assez rare, pour eux habitués aux fast food, d'avoir un serveur. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, entendant de ci de là quelques mots d'une conversation, observant les gens jusqu'à ce que les deux autres aient finalement choisit et qu'on leur apporte leur boissons.

« Quand est ce que tu la vois ? » Demanda Charlie à Kevin en trempant les lèvres dans sa tasse.

« La semaine prochaine, on sera dans l'Illinois, je l'ai invitée au concert. »

Charlie sourit en levant sa tasse. « T'as enfin comprit à quoi ça sert d'être rockstar, je suis fière de toi ! »

Kevin sourit en réduisant méthodiquement un muffin en petites miettes sur sa serviette. « C'est pas ça. » Dit il doucement. Les bruits du coffee shop créaient une ambiance presque chaleureuse autour d'eux tandis que des nuages gris assombrissaient le ciel qu'ils voyaient par la baie vitrée. « C'est juste que... »

« Que ? » Demanda Dorothy en se penchant sur la table. Le vieux cuir de sa veste craqua doucement tandis que Kevin baissait les yeux sur la tasse qu'il serrait entre ses mains.

« On a tous cru que Castiel allait mourir. Ça ne vous fait pas réaliser que la vie est très très courte en fait ? »

Charlie rit doucement. « T'as eut une révélation soudaine ? »

« Pas toi ? » Se défendit le jeune homme. « Vous deux êtes devenues beaucoup plus... évidentes depuis cet incident. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard gêné.

« C'est pas parce qu'on est discrètes qu'on n'est pas attachées. » Dit Charlie à mi voix en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Tu as idée de la merde dans laquelle on serait tous si ça se savait pour nous ? Ou pire encore pour Dean et Castiel ? »

Kevin haussa les épaules. « T'es parano. Tout le monde se fout de savoir avec qui tu couches et je suis sure que ça pourrait même nous faire de la pub. »

Dorothy sourit à la naïveté du jeune homme. «Charlie n'intéresse peut être pas grand monde... »

« Hey ! » La coupa la bassiste en tendant la main pour lui frapper l'épaule par dessus la table. « Mais ça ne concerne que nous. De plus tu te trompes, ça n'intéresse personne jusqu'au moment où les gens trouvent une raison de s'offusquer. »

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à expliquer et ni Charlie ni elle n'avaient réellement les mots pour. C'était juste le sentiment envahissant que quoi qu'elles partagent, tout serait ruiné à la moindre intrusion dans leur vie privée.

Charlie et Kevin s'étaient lancés dans un débat animé au sujet de la façon dont les gens jugeaient les vedettes sans les connaître et Dorothy perdit le fil de la conversation en regardant la bassiste. Elle portait des lunettes à grosse montures de plastique noir, ses cheveux roux relevés en queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles et une chemise en plaid qui, pour une fois ne semblait pas sortie du placard d'un des Winchester. Il y avait quelque chose de très attachant chez Charlie, dans sa façon de parler en gesticulant, dans la façon qu'elle avait de faire des clins d'œil à la barista à l'autre bout de la pièce et dans son rire.

« Hé, tu participes ? » Fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle. Dorothy cacha son trouble derrière sa boisson en clignant des yeux.

« On parlait pas de la grande révélation de Kevin avant que vous vous égariez ? »

Charlie reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'était mis à tripoter un de ses écarteurs.

« Alors, raconte ? »

« Y a rien à raconter. Elle était contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles et je l'ai invitée au concert c'est tout. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré. « Tu trouverais ça facile de voir quelqu'un que tu connais depuis toujours et d'arriver la gueule enfarinée les bras ouverts : « hé regarde c'est le nouveau moi ! » »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Oui. »Dit elle simplement. « J'ai faillit retourner au boulot après la première tournée tu sais. Leur montrer qu'ils avaient eut tort de me virer. »

Dorothy étouffa un rire. « C'est sur que la perte de tes compétences aurait été la première chose à laquelle ils auraient pensé en te voyant. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Charlie pince sans rire en finissant sa boisson. Kevin l'engloba du regard avec un sourire. Outre sa chemise elle portait un jean déchiré aux genoux qui avait du passer de mode à la mort de Kurt Cobain et ses bottes rouges que de toute façon elle refusait de quitter désormais. Son vernis noir était écaillé et elle portait assez de bracelets de cuir pour lui couvrir la moitié des deux avant bras. Sa frange lui tombait dans les yeux cachant son maquillage qui avait souffert de la chaleur de l'après midi. Ils avaient tous parfaitement conscience de ce que leurs apparences inspiraient aux autres. Même dans ce café à la clientèle plutôt jeune, Kevin voyait du coin de l'œil le pli de la bouche de certains clients qui exprimait une large catégorie d'émotions, du dégoût au désappointement. En tournée personne ne les regardait comme ça, ils se fondaient dans la masse des spectateurs tatoués et piercés et des roadies étrangement fagotés. Mais passées les portes des salles ou des tourbus, la réalité revenait les frapper.

L'absence de tatouages et de piercings de Dorothy l'aidait à passer inaperçu, option que ni Charlie ni Kevin n'avaient. Ils l'avaient choisit et Kevin savait qu'il pouvait toujours retirer ses piercings. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, les implants métalliques étaient devenus une partie de lui qui allait avec le clavier, les concerts et la nouvelle vie que les Winchester lui avaient proposé un jour après l'avoir entendu jouer dans la rue.

Il se demandait juste ce que Channing en penserait. Probablement rien de bon et la simple idée que son amie puisse le regarder comme venait de le faire la dame entre deux âges accoudée au comptoir lui serrait l'estomac.

##

« Dotty ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer après ? »

« Après quoi ? »

Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel à la rechercher d'un programme à regarder à la télévision. Charlie se disait que demain elle aurait sans doute plus d'énergie mais pour l'instant elle se sentait seulement capable de fermer les yeux pour la nuit. Le corps chaud de Dorothy contre le sien était confortable et à vrai dire elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de la réponse à sa question. Elle l'avait à moitié posée pour meubler le semi silence de la pièce.

« Après la tournée. » Dit elle paresseusement en passant un bras autour de sa compagne pour l'attirer contre elle.

« Chacun reprendra sa vie. » Répondit Dorothy en éteignant la télévision. Charlie soupira de contentement avant que le sens des mots a frappe complètement. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Je trouverais un autre boulot, la demande manque pas pour les chauffeurs, et tu reprendras ta vie normale. »

« Sans toi. » Fit Charlie en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Bien sur sans moi. » Dorothy avait l'air perplexe. « Charlie qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule de la bassiste. La jeune femme résista à l'envie de la repousser d'un mouvement sec.

« C'est juste que je pensais que... Au bout d'un an... » Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et en même temps envie de crier très fort que ce n'était pas juste. Que Dorothy n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi sereine et détache en lui annonçant qu'il lui semblait parfaitement normal qu'elles se quittent à la fin de la tournée. Comme si elle n'avaient été l'une pour l'autre qu'une commodité sur la route.

« On s'était mises d'accord dès le départ Charlie ! »

Charlie hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'elles étaient d'accord. Un an auparavant. Quand Charlie ne s'était pas encore attachée, quand elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait ne pas s'attacher et quand Dean s'était moqué d'elle à ce sujet.

_«T'es à peu près aussi capable de ne pas t'attacher que Sam d'abandonner quelque chose ! »_

_« C'est faux ! »_

Il avait raison apparemment parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du se sentir aussi malheureuse. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rien promis mais maintenant, Charlie regrettait profondément d'avoir laissé leur accord croître entre elles jusqu'à devenir un genre de mur infranchissable. Elle laissa Dorothy l'attirer contre elle et la rallonger entre les oreillers avant de l'embrasser. Charlie eut envie de pleurer en s'accrochant au col de la blouse de sa compagne. Elle commençait à compter leurs baisers à rebours, leurs caresses de même.

Un baiser de plus, un de moins sur la liste de ceux qu'il leur restaient.

Une caresse et encore une autre.

Dorothy avait regretté ses paroles à la seconde où elle avait vu l'expression peinée sur le visage de Charlie. Ça lui avait fait quelque chose d'étrange dans la région du cœur de la voir comme ça, comme une sorte d'instinct qui lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait qu'elle y remédie tout de suite. Elle fit taire sa voix intérieure en serrant Charlie contre elle. Elle respecterait l'accord qu'elles avaient passé des mois auparavant parce que c'était le genre de respect qu'on montre aux gens que l'on chérit. Et elle le ferait sans se plaindre même si elle voyait défiler les kilomètres les rapprochant de la Californie sans aucun plaisir. Le soleil ne lui plairait pas puisqu'elle ne le verrait plus enflammer les cheveux de Charlie. Et la route serait terne sans elle sur le siège passager. Mais elle avait vécu pire, vivrait sans doute pire que de se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui finirait par reprendre sa vie sans elle.

C'était ce pour quoi elle avait signé la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé la jeune femme et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Alors peu importait qu'elle ait le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle n'entendrait bientôt plus les soupirs de la bassiste, ni le son de sa voix le matin.

Peu importait qu'elle ne puisse plus passer des soirées entières, sa main calleuse dans la sienne ou la fin prochaine de leurs conversations à l'avant du tourbus. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait signé.

##

Même après toutes ces années, se réveiller auprès de Castiel restait un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Dean ouvrait lentement les yeux, s'attendant à la clarté du jour mais parfois il ne voyait rien d'autre que les draps couvrant la poitrine de son compagnon. Peu importe dans quelle position il s'endormait, ou si Castiel n'était pas encore couché à ce moment, Dean se réveillait systématiquement un bras passé autour du comptable. Ce matin là il transpirait sous les couvertures mais ne fit pas mine de les repousser sachant que cela réveillerait le jeune homme. Il se contenta d'écouter sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se mêler au bruit de la rue qui se réveillait. Parfois, quand il était très fatigué ou mal réveillé, il se prenait comme ce matin à s'émerveiller du moindre détail. Du grain de peau de son amant, du plis des draps dont il entendait à peine le froissement quand il bougeait. Et il se mettait à écrire dans sa tête, raturant chaque phrase au fur et à mesure, une chanson dont il n'avait que le titre. Miracle.

Castiel se réveilla pendant qu'il butait mentalement sur un refrain en tentant de se rendormir.

« Hey. » Croassa le jeune homme.

« Hey. Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez. »

«Rendors toi. »

« Non. »

Dean rit, il tenait mentalement un journal de la vitesse à laquelle Castiel arrivait à placer « non » dans la conversation. Il battait régulièrement son record. Parfois, c'était même son premier mot de la journée.

« Tu penses tellement fort que je t'ai entendu dans mon rêve. » Fit Castiel en se dégageant de son étreinte pour se mettre de coté et le regarder. Dean sourit.

« Et je disais quoi dans ton rêve ? »

Castiel se tourna dans un froissement de draps pour prendre son visage à deux mains, les paupières mi closes sur ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Encore, encore... » Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres tandis que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient sous la couverture. Dean rit en le serrant contre lui.

Même après des années, c'était son moment préféré de la journée.


	11. Chapter 11: A bras le corps

Chapitre 11 : A bras le corps

Boire pour se donner du courage n'était pas une solution, ou n'aurait pas du l'être, Madison le savait. Pourtant elle était restée toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, prétendant ne pas y être et angoissant à l'idée que Sam puisse frapper à la porte. Elle s'était tellement passé la main dans les cheveux qu'ils avaient graissé. Elle avait bu. Et les mots de Sam tournaient en rond dans sa tête. _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_

Cela sonnait faux, aurait du sonner encore plus faux que ça. Et pourtant elle avait l'impression de revivre en permanence la seconde d'incrédulité terrifiée de la veille. Quelque chose comme son cœur qui s'effondrait d'un coup dans son ventre en lui gelant les entrailles au passage. Un grand flash blanc qui remplaçait toute autre réalité que celle là : Il avait tué quelqu'un. Et rien ne l'empêchait de le refaire.

Elle secoua la tête pour environ la millième fois de la journée pour chasser la sensation. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était la peur qui parlait et pas la partie rationnelle et intelligente d'elle. C'était la peur qui l'avait faite boire la veille et différer sa réponse, la peur encore qui avait gelé les mots sur sa langue et lui avait noué la gorge. Au fond d'elle, une voix terrifiée lui posait sans cesse la même question : _« Et s'il est comme Kurt, tu feras quoi ? »_

Elle s'interrogeait depuis le matin et n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse : _« J'aviserai. »_ Et cette conversation avec elle même durait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps. Sam n'avait jeté personne du haut d'une falaise, n'avait pointé de revolver sur personne et seule sa culpabilité lui avait fait employer ces mots précis qui continuaient de la terrifier presque vingt quatre heures plus tard. _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_ C'était faux et c'était la seule chose qu'elle se trouvait en droit de répondre. Le reste ne concernait que Sam et ne dépendait que de lui. Pour autant qu'elle soit concernée, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que son mieux et il n'était pas coupable de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné.

Elle prit un pack de bière dans le frigo. Boire n'aurait pas du être sa solution, mais sobre, elle revoyait le visage de Kurt, entendait de nouveau le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure et la sensation de son estomac qui se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait la suivant dans la rue. Si elle se concentrait assez elle pouvait presque se souvenir de la douleur des coups ce jour là et elle devait rouvrir les yeux parce qu'il y avait le nom d'une autre, tatoué en blanc sur les phalanges qui la visaient.

_« Et s'il est comme Kurt ? Tu feras quoi ? » _

Elle sortit dans le couloir en faisant mentalement taire la voix insidieuse. _« J'aviserai. »_ C'était sans doute l'alcool qui parlait mais la bière avait plus de courage et moins d'états d'âme qu'elle. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés quand il ouvrit la porte parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir articuler un son si elle le regardait. Elle serrait les canettes contre elle, concentrée uniquement sur le froid et les mots qu'elle prononçait.

« Tu n'as tué personne. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu as fait ce que tu as pu et... Et je m'en fiche que tu te sentes coupable, je m'en fiche que tu aies peur parce que j'ai peur aussi. Mais à moi tu ne m'as rien fait et … » Sa voix s'étrangla. Où était son éloquence ? Son éducation ? Où étaient les belles phrases qu'elle avait préparées ? Où était l'intelligence et la culture qu'il admirait chez elle et qu'elle admirait chez lui ? Elle avait baissé les yeux sur l'affreuse moquette et le pas métallique de la porte. « On est la somme de nos expériences. Et jusqu'à hier, je pensais que tes expériences avaient fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce que tu m'as dit change quoi que ce soit. C'est toujours toi et ça ne change rien. »

« Si. » Dit il doucement. « Ça change les choses. Ça change ton regard sur moi. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comme les tatouages, comme les piercings. Ça change le regard des gens, mais ça ne définit pas qui tu es. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. »

« Et qui crois tu que je suis ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement. Elle haussa les épaules, prit conscience du froid des bières qui lui gelaient le ventre et les lui tendit.

« Comme tout le monde. Quelqu'un qui fait de son mieux. »

Il prit les canettes et son sourire s'élargit. « Tu as répété ton discours n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Totalement. »

« Beau travail, le jury est convaincu. » Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et au moment où elle franchit le seuil elle sentit comme un étau se desserrer autour d'elle, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois de la journée.

« Désolée d'avoir... flippé hier. »

« Le contraire aurait été... flippant. » Il fit un geste vers le canapé où elle s'assit en ayant l'étrange sensation de flotter dans une bulle tant elle était soulagée que l'épreuve soit passée. Les voix s'étaient tues à l'intérieur d'elle et elle se sentait étrangement à sa place.

« C'est à cause de cette histoire le tatouage ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa propre poitrine d'un geste de sa main libre. Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers l'encolure de son t-shirt d'où dépassaient quelques lettres.

« Il faut toujours se méfier des gentils. Plus encore de ceux qui croient l'être. » Il lui tendit une bière et posa les autres par terre en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Et les tournesols ? »

« Dean et moi. Les tournesols regardent toujours vers le soleil. Je les ai fait après la mort de Jess... c'était une mauvaise période tu sais, vraiment affreuse. »

« J'imagine. »

« Quand les choses ont commencé à aller mieux, on s'est juré de se souvenir que les choses s'arrangent toujours. De toujours regarder vers le soleil. »

Elle hocha la tête pensivement. C'était une symbolique à laquelle elle pouvait s'identifier également. Les choses s'arrangeaient pour peu qu'on les prenne à bras le corps.

« Et tu y arrives ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La plupart du temps. »

Il souriait et quand elle tendit la main vers la télécommande ils surent que le sujet était clos. Ils s'en trouvèrent tout les deux étrangement soulagés.

##

Charlie ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été réveillée avant le lever du soleil. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité qui n'avait pas dérangé Dorothy et s'était levée bien avant sa compagne, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle et remontant le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, ses bottes à la main comme si elle risquait de se faire prendre en train de faire le mur.

Elle aimait les hôtels, leur odeur impersonnelle et leur éclairage étudié pour ne pas durcir les traits des occupants. Elle aimait l'odeur de renfermé et parfois de poussière des couloirs moquettés mal aérés. Elle hésita à s'installer dans le hall en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner mais décida finalement de sortir. La rue était couverte d'une chape de brume glacée qui la fit serrer sa veste autour d'elle en frissonnant. Son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était peu avant six heures soit une heure absolument indécente sur la côte ouest. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'appeler Dean. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important. » Grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'amusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ses pas la menaient et n'y prêtait pas attention, les yeux dans le gris vague qui teintait les rues.

« Mes quatre heures de sommeil quotidiennes. » Grogna Dean. Elle entendit un bruissement et un grognement qui devait venir de Castiel. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle sentit les sanglots arriver d'un coup et porta une main à ses lèvres comme pour les empêcher de sortir. Elle avait déjà le nez bouché et les yeux brûlants de larmes.

« Ça va pas Dean, ça va pas du tout. »

Il y eut un tout petit silence au bout du fil puis : « Cas... Café. »

Elle étouffa un gloussement et un reniflement, mais curieusement elle n'entendit pas de protestation, juste le bruit du téléphone qui passait d'une main à l'autre puis la voix rauque de Castiel.

« Charlie ? Trouve un endroit où t'installer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et rappelle nous dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était arrêtée au bord d'une avenue passante dont le brouillard l'empêchait de discerner le nom sur les plaques. Elle demanda à un des rares passants s'il y avait un café ouvert à cette heure, et il lui indiqua un salon de thé deux rues plus loin. L'établissement était à peine ouvert et derrière un comptoir réfrigéré plein de cupcakes multicolores, un jeune homme en tablier se força à lui sourire. Elle n'avait pas faim mais acheta quand même une pâtisserie au nappage bleu et un thé.

Elle ne buvait quasiment pas de thé avant de rencontrer Castiel. Le jeune homme l'y avait initiée en prétextant qu'il existait infiniment plus de saveurs dans cette eau chaude que dans le café. Sam avait passé des mois à leur dire que l'eau chaude c'était fait pour les bains jusqu'à ce que leur manque de réactivité le décourage. Elle s'installa dans un box, calée entre la banquette et le mur, releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses tibias conte la table avec un regard interrogateur au vendeur de cupcake qui haussa les épaules comme s'il se désintéressait que ses bottes tachent le tissus du siège.

Elle laissa son thé infuser avant de s'en servir une tasse et de presser le bouton de rappel de son téléphone. Elle se cala dans l'angle, sa tasse entre ses mains jointes entre ses genoux, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Hey princesse. »

« Hey. Tu as ton café ? »

« Oui, tu es installée ? »

« Oui. »

Elle entendit un mouvement tandis que Dean la mettait sur haut parleur et elle ferma les yeux, imaginant ses amis, à peine habillés, les cheveux en bataille, une tasse de café chacun à la main et le téléphone entre eux sur la couverture.

« Raconte. » Dit Castiel.

« Elle va me quitter. »

L'envie de pleurer était revenue et le thé chaud entre ses mains ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Elle serra les doigts plus fort autour de la tasse et ravala un reniflement. Elle se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule et que le vendeur la regarde curieusement ou entende sa conversation. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et elle avait besoin de réconfort. Comme ce jour, des années auparavant où le ciel gris s'étaient teinté de rose sous le parapluie de Dean. Elle raconta la discussion de la veille presque sans pleurer. C'était déjà un exploit.

Aucun des deux hommes ne l'interrompit le temps que dura son récit. Elle pouvait presque les imaginer échanger des mimiques par dessus le téléphone.

« Parle lui. » Dit Dean. « Comment veux tu qu'elle devine si vous n'avez jamais renégocié les termes du contrat ? »

« Elle ne veut pas les renégocier. Elle trouve ça normal... Elle s'en fiche. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis la voix de Castiel. « Ne sois pas stupide. Tu aimerais sûrement qu'elle soit télépathe mais elle ne l'est pas. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire ce que tu viens de nous dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait te quitter deux fois. »

« Cas ! » Grogna Dean.

« Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison! »

Charlie eut un rire qui était à moitié un reniflement en les écoutant se disputer. Son thé avait assez refroidit pour qu'elle puisse le boire. Il commençait à y avoir du monde dans la boutique et le brouillard était un peu moins dense.

« Je voudrais qu'on puisse être... comme vous, elle et moi. »

« Nan tu voudrais pas ! » Rétorqua Dean. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre rouler des yeux. « T'as pas idée du nombre de fois où il a essayé de me quitter. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Combien ? »

« Dix neuf. » Répondit Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour un nombre incroyable de bonnes raisons que ni toi ni Dorothy n'avez. Alors si nous on a pu surmonter ça dix neuf fois, tu crois pas que ça vaut le coup de te battre, juste une fois toi ? »

Charlie hocha la tête tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Elle se versa une seconde tasse de thé et Dean reprit la parole.

« Elle ferait quoi Batwoman dans cette situation ? »

Charlie s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser violemment tandis qu'à l'autre bout du pays, Castiel ricanait. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette le temps de trouver une réponse. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de pleurer, plutôt envie de mordre dans quelque chose qui ne soit pas un gâteau. Elle sourit en regardant la brume se dissoudre par la fenêtre.

« Elle lui dirait tout. Elle la mettrait devant le fait accompli et dealerait après avec les conséquences. »

« Alors vas y tigresse. »

Dean raccrocha peu après et vida sa tasse en deux longues gorgées. Castiel le regardait pensivement.

« Quoi ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu sais, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question mais j'ai gardé le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de te quitter. Je me demande ce que ça dit de moi ? »

« Que tu es un imbécile affligé d'un trouble obsessionnel du comptage. Et que moi je suis awesome. » Répondit Dean en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser qui avait le goût du café. Ils se rallongèrent l'un sur l'autre, Castiel les bras croisés sur la poitrine de Dean, leurs mentons se touchant presque.

« Tu sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'aime et tu es mon héros mais je me demande toujours... qu'est ce que tu vois en moi ? Pourquoi tu restes ? »

Dean soupira exagérément mais retint le commentaire sarcastique qu'il avait au bout de la langue. Il prit le temps de réfléchir pour formuler sa réponse en traçant machinalement du doigt le tatouage sous la clavicule de Castiel. _«Safe and sound». _

« Tu es le seul avec qui je peux me laisser aller. » Répondit il finalement. « Je veux être fort pour Sam, être un modèle pour Kevin, un support pour Charlie... Mais toi tu penses réellement que je suis un héros, et je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre que moi même quand je suis avec toi pour me conformer à cette image. C'est reposant. »

Castiel le regardait intensément et Dean passa une main sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur les lèvres comme si c'était la place naturelle d ses doigts. « Tu vas trouver ça … tu vas détester ce que je vais dire mais tu n'avais qu'à pas poser la question. Tu es mon refuge, tu es là où je vais quand j'ai besoin de repos, d'être faible une fois de temps à autres. Et c'est plus que n'importe qui puisse me donner. Et en plus, je t'aime. »

Castiel aurait voulut rire et balayer la déclaration d'un commentaire sarcastique, mais il était fatigué et ému et ne trouva pas le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ni de bouger pour l'embrasser. Il resta juste penché au dessus de son amant à le regarder. La joue encore marquée par l'oreiller, la lèvre inférieure légèrement déformée par l'anneau de son labret, l'œil de chat vert qui soulignait la couleur de ses yeux et les taches de rousseur qui lui éclaboussaient les joues et l'arête du nez. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ? » Demanda Dean et Castiel fut heureux de l'interruption de ses pensées. Sa capacité au romantisme échevelé avait été dépassée au moins dix minutes auparavant. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi si besoin. Et je pense sincèrement que parler leur fera du bien à toutes les deux. »

Dean hocha la tête et le mouvement finit en baiser, la langue de Castiel contre la sienne et les soupirs qui lui échappèrent aussitôt suffirent à le distraire pour un long moment.

##

Madison se réveilla avec un torticolis et la bouche pâteuse, roulée en boule sur le canapé de la chambre de Sam et Kevin sous une couverture qui avait glissé de ses épaules durant la nuit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie mais les bouteilles de bière vide sur la table basse et par terre lui indiquaient clairement comment cela avait pu se produire. Les deux hommes dormaient chacun dans leur lit quand elle s'extirpa de son couchage et fit silencieusement trois pas dans la pièce, la couverture roulée dans les bras pour récupérer ses basket abandonnées dans un coin.

Elle posa la couverture sur Sam qui dormait un bras passé sous la tête, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. La pression le réveilla un peu et il battit des cils, l'air perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il la discerne dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Hey. » Fit il d'une voix mal assurée. Elle se pencha vers lui, écartant sa frange de son front et y posa un baiser très léger avant de s'éclipser tandis qu'il se rendormait en se demandant s'il venait de rêver.

Il était un peu tôt pour le petit déjeuner et Madison s'installa dans le hall d'entrée avec un livre trouvé sur une des étagères dégarnies que l'hôtel mettait à disposition de ses clients. Elle tenta de se distraire en s'intéressant à l'histoire mais devait régulièrement relire la page qu'elle venait de tourner parce que son esprit revenait sans cesse à Sam. Certaines personnes comme Dorothy avaient un don naturel pour l'observation et la compréhension des gens dont elle même était dépourvue. Les trois derniers jours lui avaient apporté plus d'informations sur Sam qu'elle ne se sentait en capacité d'assimiler, comme si elle avait signé pour un cours et découvert beaucoup trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau requis pour réussir l'examen final. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la photo qu'il lui avait montrée et sa voix un peu cassée racontant son histoire lui tournait dans la tête comme un enregistrement programmé en boucle.

Cassé c'était probablement la meilleure définition qu'elle pouvait donner de Sam. Et pourtant, la seule image qu'elle avait de lui, c'était ce môme souriant et dégingandé jouant avec un chien dans la poussière sur une photo passée. Et peut être aussi l'ombre de ses cils sur sa joue ce matin quand elle l'avait recouvert comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit.

Elle sentit la présence de Dorothy et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en souriant pour la saluer.

« Tu es debout tôt. »

« Mal dormi. » Répondit Madison.

« Sam ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-elle en reposant le livre sur l'étagère. Dorothy haussa les épaules.

« Ces temps ci c'est toujours à propos de Sam avec toi. »

Madison se sentit vaguement gênée d'être aussi prévisible. « Désolée. » Fit elle. « Je dois être... particulièrement insupportable à force. »

« Pas vraiment insupportable, juste un peu désespérante. »

Madison étouffa un gloussement. « Je suis si évidente à déchiffrer ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête et fit un mouvement vers la salle de restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. « Tu veux qu'on en discute autour du petit déjeuner ? Je ne vaux rien le ventre vide et Charlie ne répond pas au téléphone. »

Madison hocha la tête pour le petit déjeuner mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de San et elle aborda tout les autres sujets possibles : les prochaines dates de la tournée, ce qu'elles feraient en revenant en Californie, et curieusement, le concert auquel Kevin avait invité Channing. Dorothy avait un de ses sourires ambigus, et Madison constata que contrairement à elle, la jeune femme ne posait jamais les coudes sur la table.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de spécial pour cette occasion ? »

La conductrice hocha la tête. « Le contraire serait étonnant. »

Elle avaient presque terminé leur repas dans l'ambiance de plus en plus bruyante de la salle qui commençait à être trop peuplée quand Charlie arriva, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste et le nez rougi par la fraîcheur extérieure.

« Hey. » Fit elle à la roadie. « Désolée de vous interrompre, ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant Dorothy du pouce.

Madison sourit en secouant la tête. « Prends en soin, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ses conseils dans les jours à venir ! » Fit elle en se levant, emportant avec elle sa tasse vide. Charlie prit sa place et se débarrassa de sa veste sous le regard interrogateur de Dorothy.

« Elle avait besoin de conseils pour quoi ? »

« Sam. » Répondit Dorothy en se resservant du thé. Elle leva un sourcil pour demander à la bassiste si elle en voulait et Charlie déclina d'un signe de tête.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« D'être ça remonte à plusieurs jours. » Répondit Dorothy. C'était exactement l'angle d'attaque que Charlie aurait voulut éviter mais elle n'avait pas envie de repousser encore la confrontation.

« C'est ce que tu fais toujours n'est ce pas ? Être prudente ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu veux me quitter en arrivant à LA. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Elle sentait un flot de mots lui monter aux lèvres ainsi que l'envie de pleurer qui revenait rapidement sous le regard détaché que Dorothy posait sur elle. Elle aurait du accepter son offre de thé, elle aurait eut quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains plutôt que de tripoter nerveusement la nappe.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Répondit l'autre. « J'ai dit que c'était ce qui était convenu dès le départ. »

Charlie cessa de tenter de déchirer la nappe avec ses ongles et lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Mais hier... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Charlie, on va revenir en Californie et après quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me vois comme place dans ta vie ? Tu vas t'enfermer avec les garçons dans un studio d'enregistrement pendant des mois, ensuite tu seras en marathon promotionnel et moi je repartirai sur les routes avec d'autres gens. Où vois tu la possibilité qu'on soit encore ensemble dans ces conditions ? C'est pour ça qu'on avait commencé cette histoire en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se terminerait à la fin de la tournée. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. » Dit Charlie, forçant les mots à passer outre la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de tristesse, de colère ou de soulagement, peut être un odieux mélange des trois.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Dorothy. «Mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner tu le sais. Et plus on tentera de forcer les choses plus ce sera douloureux quand on réalisera qu'on a échoué. »

Elle n'avait plus rien à boire et désormais le plus grand mal à regarder Charlie en face. Les mots suivants la blessèrent sans doute plus qu'ils n'auraient du.

« Je comprends pourquoi Madison t'a demandé des conseils sur Sam. Tu es exactement comme lui au fond. »

Dorothy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, agacée.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? »

Charlie s'était redressée, les yeux brillants de larmes ou de rage, Dorothy n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

« Tu ne t'attaches pas, jamais. Ni à moi ni à rien d'autre ! Je t'ai vu perdre les clefs du bus sans ciller, j'étais là le jour où tu t'es fait voler ton sac et tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'en fiches... Sam je comprends pourquoi il fait ça mais toi ? Qu'est ce que tu crains ? Qu'on t'abandonne alors tu ne t'attaches à rien ? »

« Ça c'est ta peur à toi Charlie ! » Rétorqua Dorothy. L'autre fronça les sourcils perplexes. « C'est toi qui as tellement peur d'être abandonnée que tu t'obstines à t'attacher à tout et n'importe quoi . Tu veux qu'on parle de qui ressemble le plus à Sam ? Moi qui ne m'attache pas ou toi qui est incapable de comprendre quand il faut laisser tomber ? »

Charlie avait serré les poings sur ses genoux et baissé les yeux sous le ton glacial de Dorothy.

«Tu as tort. » Dit elle faiblement. « Ça pourrait marcher. Ça marche pour Dean et Castiel. »

« Nous ne sommes pas Dean et Castiel. »

Charlie baissa les yeux, vaincue et se leva rapidement pour cacher ses larmes laissant Dorothy seule avec son thé.

##

Kevin avait fait son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit mais quand il sortit de la salle de bain Sam était en train de se frotter les yeux, assis dans son lit. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Kevin vit Sam chercher Madison des yeux.

« Elle est partie avant que je me réveille. » Fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur son lit défait pour extirper ses baskets de sous le tas de couvertures tombées par terre. « Tu l'as faite dormir sur le canapé ? C'est très classe ça mon pote. »Railla-t-il.

« Elle s'est endormie à la moitié du film, j'ai pas voulut la réveiller. » Répondit Sam qui commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment la moindre bonne raison de sortir du lit dans l'immédiat.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Kevin en enfilant sa second chaussure. « Quand je t'ai connu tu sautais sur tout ce qui bougeait, qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Sam se passa un main sur le visage, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir une vraie discussion. « Madison est une chouette fille, et elle ne me laissera pas me comporter avec elle comme avec les autres. Et je suis à peu près sur que sauter sur une fille qui sort juste d'une relation abusive se situe quelque part entre l'imbécillité totale et l'agression pure et simple.» Il s'émerveillait lui même d'être capable d'aligner des mots aussi longs et de formuler une pensée aussi cohérente alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Kevin eut un sourire amusé. « Tu veux dire qu'elle t'oblige à te comporter comme un mec décent ? »

« Yeup. Ça m'est pas arrivé depuis... » Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête avant de se redresser dans son lit comme pour faire oublier sa phrase restée en suspens.

« Depuis Jess. » Acheva Kevin. Sam hocha la tête. « Tu as de la chance d'être tombé deux fois sur une personne qui te donne envie de donner le meilleur de toi même. »

Sam hocha la tête pensivement. Kevin fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa clef magnétique et s'avança vers la porte mais le batteur le retint par la manche.

« Channing vient au concert de la semaine prochaine... dans le Michigan ? »

Kevin hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce qui t'a fait l'appeler, finalement ? »

Le jeune homme prit un moment pour répondre. Il finit par sourire et dégagea d'un coup sec sa manche de la poigne de Sam.

« A un moment, que ça te plaise ou non, la fuite ne suffit plus. Alors autant prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « J'imagine que tu as raison... quoi que ça puisse bien vouloir dire. »

Kevin le quitta sur un éclat de rire et le batteur décida qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin de se lever dans l'heure à venir et se recoucha.


	12. Chapter 12: Family

Chapitre 12 : Family

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée Channing. » Dit madame Tran en serrant sa veste autour d'elle, les yeux levés vers le panneau d'affichage qui surplombait l'entrée de la salle où le symbole de Free Will s'étalait en blanc sur noir au dessus du nom de la tournée (le Hellhound Tour ne lui inspirait absolument rien de positif).

Elle était prête à mettre sa défection sur le compte de la fatigue du voyage même si elle n'en ressentait aucune, à part peut être ses épaules tendues et son cou qui craquait quand elle faisait un mouvement brusque.

« Bien sur que si. » Protesta la jeune fille à côté d'elle. « Il va être ravi de vous voir. »

Linda enviait la confiance de Channing, elle même n'en était pas si sure. Elle doutait même que Kevin ne soit pas actuellement en train de regretter activement d'avoir invité son amie à son concert. Des vibrations assourdies leur parvenaient depuis l'intérieur de la salle et elle se demanda à quel volume ils jouaient là dedans pour qu'elle les entende de si loin ? Les lieux auraient du être déserts mais devant les portes et alentours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les grappes de jeunes gens assis à même le sol qui bavardaient, riaient, mangeaient et pour certains dormaient, enroulés dans des pulls qui arboraient quasiment tous le symbole ou des paroles de Free Will, leurs visages cachés par de grandes capuches d'où ne dépassaient qu'un nez, une frange, et trop souvent des piercings et quelques paupières closes au maquillage outrancier.

« Le concert ne commence que dans cinq heures qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? » Marmonna-t-elle autant pour elle même que pour Channing.

« Ils attendent pour avoir de bonnes places. » Répondit la jeune fille distraitement, elle avait le téléphone à l'oreille et fit signe à madame Tran de la suivre à l'arrière de la salle. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas du tout, elle en était persuadée. Faire la surprise à Kevin n'était pas une bonne idée.

La pensée obsédante l'accompagna jusqu'aux tourbus garés en demi cercle à l'arrière de la salle, formant entre eux comme un patio où quelques personnes partageaient des cigarettes (ou quoi que ce soit, Linda Tran ne voulait pas le savoir.)

Kevin sortit par la porte arrière de la salle avec la démarche qu'il avait enfant quand il se retenait de courir parce qu'il venait de se faire réprimander. Elle pouvait voir son sourire de là où elle était et le mouvement d'hésitation presque imperceptible quand il la vit.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Le sourire ne disparut pas et Kevin se mit à courir exactement comme il le faisait enfant et qu'elle venait le chercher à l'école. Il ne se jeta pas à son cou, sans doute uniquement parce qu'il avait conscience qu'il ne faisait plus un mètre vingt et qu'il risquait de la renverser.

« Maman ! »

Channing souriait et Linda pouvait presque l'entendre penser « je vous l'avais bien dit ! » tandis qu'elle serrait son fils contre elle, surprise (légèrement) de constater qu'il sentait bon. Une légère odeur de citron. Pendant une seconde ils ne dirent rien de plus tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et qu'elle s'accordait quelques secondes pour savourer le mot maman qui venait de lui échapper. Elle avait aimé ce mot à la seconde où il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, avec l'air très solennel des bébés et, ses petits poings fermement serrés avait prononcé les deux syllabes comme s'il s'était entraîné des jours auparavant pour lui faire ce cadeau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il tout sourire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Channing pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ton amie a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que je vienne. » Elle n'ajouta pas « que je sache comment tu gagnes ta vie » cela semblait hors de propos.

« Elle a eut raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. » Pontifia Channing.

Kevin les prit chacune par la main et les entraîna à sa suite dans la salle en babillant, leur demandant si elles avaient fait bon voyage, si elles avaient trouvé la salle facilement, si elles avaient mangé, si...

Linda ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle l'observait. Elle savait pour les piercings. Les cicatrices étaient difficiles à cacher même s'il retirait tout les bijoux à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement vu les écarteurs, la boule de métal brillant à son menton, ou les nombreux anneaux à ses oreilles. Une partie d'elle ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était le corps de Kevin, qu'il en faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais la majorité de son être se demandait douloureusement pourquoi il s'infligeait ça ? Quelle esthétique incompréhensible poussait ainsi cet être qui l'avait un jour appelée « maman » avec tout l'amour du monde à se faire volontairement autant de mal ?

Dans les couloirs que Linda aurait imaginé plus sombres et moins peuplés, Kevin saluait des gens qui avaient au minimum deux fois son âges avec des sourires et des mots brefs. Il avait l'air à l'aise. Plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Cela tenait peut être à la tenue. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, en jean et pull noir d'une marque qui évoquait sans doute quelque chose à Channing mais rien à Linda. Elle se sentit d'un coup vieille et déplacée malgré la main de son fils serrée autour de la sienne. Il portait un bracelet en cuir sur lequel elle déchiffra « show must go on » en lettres argentées un peu effacées par l'usage.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle proprement dite, elle était spacieuse, bien éclairée et encore une fois, Linda fut surprise de l'odeur. Cela ne sentait ni la sueur ni le renfermé contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Au contraire il y avait comme une note fleurie dans l'air dont elle ignorait si c'était du parfum ou du déodorant. Channing sautillait sur place, manifestement très excitée.

« C'est Sam ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt une sorte de géant qui arpentait la scène en pointant plusieurs choses du doigt à un technicien encasqué qui hochait la tête en notant des choses sur un carnet à spirale. Kevin hocha la tête.

« Laisse le finir et je vous le présente, il déteste qu'on l'interrompe pendant le soundcheck. »

« Le quoi ? » Demanda Linda par automatisme.

« Le soundcheck. » Expliqua Kevin en se tournant vers elle. « Une fois que les amplis sont montés et raccordés au système sonore de la salle on teste tout les instruments pour savoir comment rend l'acoustique et comment il faut les ré accorder pour obtenir quelque chose de bon. »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il approfondissait ses explications sans se rendre compte que son auditoire ne comprenait pas forcément tout. Il avait toujours été passionné et elle s'était habituée, à la longue, à l'entendre discourir sur des choses qui lui étaient inconnues.

« On essaye les instruments séparément puis tous ensemble. Les gars de la salle vont aussi en profiter pour tester les lumières et synchroniser les écrans. » Fit il en désignant les immenses carrés noirs qui les surplombaient. Le géant sauta à bas de la scène après avoir congédié le technicien et s'avança vers eux.

« T'aurais pu t'habiller ! » Grogna Kevin assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende par delà la distance et les interjections des gens autour d'eux.

« Si j'avais su qu'on serait en charmante compagnie j'en aurai enlevé ! » Rétorqua l'autre en s'avançant de la démarche souple de ceux qui ont une totale maîtrise de leur corps. Il portait de vieilles baskets qui avaient été blanches quelques vies auparavant, un jean déchiré aux genoux et un débardeur gris aux emmanchures si larges qu'il ne lui tenait au corps qu'à cause de la rondeur de ses épaules musclées. Linda Tran le vit approcher sans plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie de près. Il avait des fossettes, de grandes dents blanches et des yeux clairs, fatigués mais pleins de joie. Cela ne suffit pas à compenser la quantité d'encre qu'il avait sous la peau. Elle vit à peine la main qu'il lui tendit, trop occupée à parcourir des yeux les fleurs sur ses bras, les lettres qui dépassaient de l'encolure de son débardeur... Elle ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'elle trouvait ça laid, mais l'idée de la douleur que ça avait du engendrer la faisait frémir.

« Madame Tran je présume ? » Avant qu'elle ait pu hocher la tête il avait passé la main sous la sienne et la levait jusqu'à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux. Kevin éclata de rire.

« A chaque fois, Sam, tu fais ça à chaque fois ! »

Sam sourit en lâchant la main de Linda et donna un coup de coude à son ami. « La galanterie est un tic nerveux dont tu ne devrais pas te moquer gamin ! ». Puis il se pencha vers Channing pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas droit à la galanterie ? » Grimaça-t-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire aux anges. Il secoua la tête.

« C'est réservé aux gens plus impressionnants que moi. » Répondit il avec un sourire.

Kevin connaissait assez sa mère et son amie pour avoir remarqué l'instant exact où Sam les avait conquises, ce qu'il trouvait très drôle parce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer deux mondes plus opposés que celui de Linda Tran et celui de Sam Winchester. Pourtant ils semblaient curieusement s'accorder, le tailleur strict de sa mère contrastant avec le pull de Channing et le jean usé de Sam qui leur détailla chaque élément de la sono après les avoir aidées à se hisser sur la scène. On lui tapa sur l'épaule et un ingénieur son de la salle lui fit signe de s'installer pour sa propre balance. Il était nerveux.

Nerveux comme avant son tout premier récital, comme avant son premier concert ou le discours qu'il avait du prononcer devant tout le lycée lors de la remise des diplômes. Mais cette fois ci le public était plus restreint et beaucoup plus important. Il tourna le dos aux trois autres sentant le regard de sa mère dans son dos et fit face au clavier du synthé.

« Quand tu veux gamin. » s'impatienta l'ingé son.

Kevin s'était habitué à être appelé gamin. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans il était de loin le plus jeune de toute la tournée. Dean devait encore commander ses bières dans certains états et Charlie l'obligeait presque à porter un t-shirt «mineur » partout où la majorité sexuelle était au delà de 19 ans (ce qui, très curieusement représentait moins d'états que ceux où il n'avait pas le droit de boire). Pourtant il se sentait adulte. C'était sans doute une sensation qu'on avait à la seconde où on sortait de la crise d'adolescence, et sans doute que dans dix ans, en y repensant, il se trouverait très puéril et très stupide.

Il chassa les pensées parasite de sa tête et posa la main sur le clavier. Il n'en jouait pas réellement, il connaissait les morceaux dont il avait besoin pour assurer les concerts mais c'était beaucoup moins compliqué que le violoncelle. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur les bonnes touches comme sur un ordinateur. Une musique préenregistrée s'éleva, à un volume bien moins fort que ce qu'il entendrait durant le concert et derrière lui Sam et Channing se turent. Kevin savait qu'ils le regardaient et il se mit à jouer, testant les accords, suivant des yeux la setlist scotchée sur une caisse devant ses yeux.

La musique l'aidait à se concentrer et très vite il oublia tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'ajustement des notes au volume de la salle. Il oublia Channing et sa mère et son cœur qui battait la chamade quelques minutes plus tôt. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le langage technique, les éclairages et les échos qu'il exigea de garder intacts.

« Quand la salle sera pleine on ne les entendra plus. » Décréta-t-il. Il avait l'air plus vieux, plus imposant que ses dix neuf ans. Linda posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils en souriant.

« Tu as toujours été bon à ça. » Dit elle doucement en observant ses mains qui continuaient à jouer un petit air sur le clavier. « Bébé tu faisais déjà du bruit avec tout ce qui te passait sous la main. Mais c'était assez mélodieux»

Kevin sourit. « Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère. »

« Et que je t'aime. » Acquiesça-t-elle « Mais ça n'exclut pas une certaine objectivité. »

##

_« You know, brother,_

_It's a lonely road when we're not together_

_You know, sister, _

_we can always rely on each other »_

« Hello Dean. »

Le chanteur leva les yeux de son livre, surpris de trouver Castiel sur le pas de la porte de sa loge, un sac sur l'épaule et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je croyais t'avoir interdit de venir. » Fit il en se levant, un doigt glissé entre les pages de son livre.

« Je n'aime pas trop recevoir des ordres, tu le sais. » Grinça Castiel en laissant tomber son sac pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

« Tu devais te reposer ! »

« J'ai dormi dans l'avion. Et je vais bien. » Grommela le jeune homme. « Tu vas m'embrasser oui ? »

Dean sourit et se pencha vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. Quoi qu'il en dise, l'incapacité de Castiel à rester loin de lui pendant longtemps était une des meilleurs choses du monde. Ce genre de surprises le faisait se sentir aimé et c'était à peu près tout ce que Dean demandait à la vie. Ça et...

Castiel s'écarta de lui l'air surpris et le chanteur étouffa un petit rire.

« Tire la langue ? »

Il s'exécuta dévoilant la petite boule d'acier chirurgical sur sa langue, une nouveauté qui fit sourire Castiel. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui et murmurer : « Moi aussi j'ai une surprise. »

Dean haussa les sourcils mais Castiel secoua la tête, frottant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. « Tu verras plus tard. »

Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte où s'encadraient Sam, Kevin et deux femmes dont ils se doutèrent aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Channing et Mme Tran. Ils se séparèrent et Linda nota la façon dont la main de Dean s'attardait juste une demi seconde de plus sur la hanche de Castiel, serrant brièvement son sweat shirt avant de rompre complètement le contact, comme pour l'assurer de sa présence même quand ils ne se toucheraient plus. Elle vit aussi la tendresse qui s'effaçait un peu trop lentement de l'expression de Castiel tandis qu'il se recomposait un visage neutre et s'avançait vers elles pour se présenter.

Esthétiquement, Linda préféra Castiel, ses vêtements ajustés et bien coupés, ses cheveux propres et son absence notable de piercings ou de tatouages visibles. Il avait la voix grave et de beaux yeux bleus qu'elle apprécia aussitôt. C'était un tout petit peu avant de voir les petites rides qui ourlaient les yeux verts de Dean Winchester quand il souriait en lui serrant la main. Il avait une poignée de main ferme et franche qui l'aida à passer outre l'anneau qu'il avait à la lèvre, ceux aux oreilles et la pierre verte au dessus de sa pommette.

Elle se fit la réflexion que, sans le rendre plus beau, les bijoux lui allaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient l'air de faire partie de lui alors que ceux de Kevin et Sam ressemblaient plus à un défi jeté à la face du monde. Dean Winchester avait l'air d'un homme qui savait exactement qui il était et n'avait aucun problème à l'afficher. Kevin, lui avait l'air de se chercher, de chercher à ressembler à cet homme dont elle avait déjà entendu beaucoup de bien. En lui serrant la main, elle comprit un peu pourquoi Kevin tenait tant à lui.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé Charlie ? » Demanda Dean à Sam après les avoir fait tous asseoir et leur avoir proposé du café. Linda se fit une note mentale d'apprendre à ces garçons à faire du vrai café avant de repartir, celui dans lequel elle trempa les lèvres était infect. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Elle ne réponds pas au téléphone et personne ne l'a vue depuis son soundcheck. »

« Je vais la chercher. » Dit Castiel en se levant pour récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de son sac à dos. « A moi elle va me répondre. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Grinça Dean par dessus son café.

« Parce que tout le monde réponds à mes appels. Tu sais, si par hasard j'étais mourant et que je voulais faire un ultime vœux, aucun d'entre vous ne voudrait l'entendre sur le répondeur ! »

Sam et Kevin étouffèrent un gloussement, Channing se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et Linda comprit d'un coup qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Castiel. Le Castiel dont Kevin parlait comme de la personne la plus courageuse et stupide du monde. Le Castiel qui avait enfreint environ toutes les lois fédérales sur le don d'organes pour retrouver Dean et qui avait été le premier à mettre des mots sur ce qu'était la musique pour eux tous. Elle entendait la voix de son fils au dîner de Thanksgiving deux ans plus tôt.

_« Tu sais maman, Castiel... Il pense que la musique nous a tous sauvés. Et je crois qu'il a raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il a raison. »_

« Donc personne n'a le droit de parler de ta maladie sauf quand ça t'est utile ? » S'amusa Dean.

« Exactement. » Castiel se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, son téléphone à l'oreille. Linda entendit sonner à l'autre bout de la ligne tandis que Castiel serrait l'épaule de Kevin à coté d'elle.

« Je vous la ramène. » Fit il avant de s'éclipser.

##

_« When the world comes crash and burn around you_

_I would do anything to protect you »_

Elle avait répondu à son coup de téléphone sans lui dire où elle était mais curieusement il le savait. Sans doute parce qu'ils partageaient ce besoin de cacher leurs blessures loin à l'abri des regards de compassion ou de peine gênée qu'ils attiraient. Castiel trouva Charlie exactement là où il s'y attendait: cachée dans le noir en retrait de la scène entre plusieurs caisses de matériel. Elle ramena ses pieds bottés contre elle quand il butta dedans. Il s'assit à coté d'elle en silence et elle lui tendit un paquet de bonbons déjà largement entamé. Pendant un long moment aucun des deux ne dit rien, écoutant juste le bruit de fond des roadies qui s'interpellaient et de loin en loin, l'écho d'un ajustement du son ou un effet larsen qui les faisait sursauter.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi là bas » Dit Castiel finalement. Charlie haussa les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici indéfiniment. » Nouveau haussement d'épaules. « Charlie... »

« C'était un coup de foudre tu sais. » L'interrompit elle. Il haussa les sourcils. « Dorothy, j'ai eut un coup de foudre. »

Il étouffa un petit rire. « Ça n'existe pas les coup de foudre. » Dit il en piochant dans le paquet de bonbons.

« Tu n'en as pas eut un pour Dean ? »

« Mon dieu non. Oh non... »

Castiel se repassa mentalement sa rencontre avec Dean Winchester et non, clairement non il n'y avait pas eut de coup de foudre. Pas de pluie de paillettes ni d'effet de ralenti au son des violons. Juste l'odeur rance d'un vieux bar à la lumière poussiéreuse, et sa voix dans un micro mal réglé. Il n'y avait pas eut une once de romantisme dans les premières bières qu'ils avaient partagées et pas beaucoup plus dans leur premier baiser. A vrai dire, l'amour et le romantisme c'était venu beaucoup plus tard.

« J'ai eut un coup de foudre pour elle. Elle était tellement... »

« Jolie ? » Proposa Castiel.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Différente. Forte. Comme si elle était la seule personne alentours à savoir où elle allait. Elle a demandé une cigarette à Sam et elle s'est penchée vers sa main pour l'allumer à la flamme de son briquet. Cas... J'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau que ce simple geste. Le mouvement de ses cheveux, et comment ses yeux ne quittaient pas la flamme, je voulais qu'elle me regarde comme elle regardait le feu. »

« Elle l'a fait. »

Charlie le dévisagea avec le regard dur qu'elle avait toujours quand elle pensait qu'on se moquait d'elle. « Elle l'a fait. Je l'ai vue te regarder quand tu ne pouvais pas la voir. Sans cligner des yeux, sans bouger la tête, presque sans respirer, parfois ça faisait peur à voir, comme un faucon qui regarderait une que les faucons ne regardent pas les souris comme ça. Pas avec ce genre d'admiration. »

Charlie avait une boule dans la gorge qu'elle essaya de faire passer avec un bonbon. « Ça l'a pas empêchée de me quitter. »

Castiel n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il n'était sans doute pas le mieux placé pour la consoler. Dean aurait eut les mots qu'il fallait parce qu'il avait ce talent de savoir instinctivement ce dont les gens avaient besoin, ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Sam l'aurait prise dans ses bras parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, tenter de protéger les gens qu'il aimait du monde extérieur. Kevin l'aurait sans doute enveloppée dans une couverture, fait une boisson chaude et cachée dans un coin avec un livre parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il allait mal. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire à part écouter Charlie mâchonner ses bonbons. Curieusement ce fut elle qui le sauva en soupirant, repoussant le paquet presque vide.

« Pourquoi ça peut pas être simple, comme pour toi et Dean ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper une remarque acide qui lui échappa quand même. « Tu crois que c'est facile ? »

« Ça en a l'air en tout cas. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. »

« Mais pourtant vous êtes... vous avez l'air... »

Castiel sourit et changea de position, ramenant ses jambes sous lui et se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ce soir après le concert ? On va s'engueuler. Fort. Et je n'aurai aucun moyen d'y couper parce que même si je m'éclipse tout de suite il va laisser un message sur mon répondeur et quoi que je fasse je sais que je finirai par l'écouter. Et je peux déjà te dire exactement ce qu'il va me reprocher. D'être stupide et inconscient, que je n'aurais pas du prendre l'avion ni me fatiguer autant, que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit il ne se le pardonnera pas et que je n'ai pas le droit de jéopardiser ma santé pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un concert. »

Charlie sourit parce que ça ressemblait effectivement aux messages que Dean était capable de laisser quand il était en colère.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait presque envie qu'il continue à lui raconter l'histoire même si elle ne s'était pas encore déroulée.

« Et je lui dirai que c'est ma vie, que j'en fais bien ce que je veux et qu'il faut bien crever de quelque chose. Et de toute façon je me sens bien merci pas la peine de s'inquiéter, je dormirai plus la semaine prochaine c'est tout. » Il souriait en imaginant la scène qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle. C'était juste un argument qu'ils avaient eut tant de fois auparavant qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se représenter l'air agacé de Dean ou le pli désapprobateur de sa bouche.

« Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas grave de savoir que vous allez vous battre dans quelques heures... »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Parce que c'est fréquent. On s'engueule Charlie, tout les couples le font, tout le monde se bat au moins une fois de temps à autres. Ce qui nous tient ensemble ce n'est pas d'être toujours d'accord, c'est juste de toujours se réconcilier ! »

« Et comment tu fais ça ? »

Il sourit encore. "La première chose que tu apprends quand tu couches avec un musicien, c'est l'effet que la musique a sur lui. J'ai une playlist spéciale pour les réconciliations. Ça marche à chaque fois."

Pour la première fois il la vit esquisser un sourire. « Je suis pas sure que ça marchera pour nous. » Dit elle pensivement. « Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais eut l'intention de rester avec moi après la fin de la tournée. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu risques à essayer de la faire changer d'avis ? Quitte à la perdre, donne toi au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur ? Monter sur scène quand tu n'en as pas envie. »

Il hocha la tête même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait. « Est ce que tu peux mettre ce que tu ressens dans ta musique ? Te servir de la peine ou de la rancœur pour jouer mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je fais depuis une semaine. »

« Ça te soulage ? »

« Un peu. »

##

_« You know, dreamer,_

_How you think we're friends but we're much better_

_You know, lover,_

_I miss your arms when they can't pull me closer »_

Quand Castiel et Charlie revinrent dans la loge de Dean, c'était presque l'heure du concert, ils entendaient déjà la foule qui commençait à remplir la salle. Sam passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille après l'avoir présentée à Linda et Channing et l'entraîna dehors.

« Ou vont ils ? » Demanda Channing.

« Se préparer. »Répondit Kevin. Il sourit aux regards surpris de sa mère et de son amie. « Quoi ? Même les musiciens ont une tenue de travail ! Vous ne surprendrez jamais ces deux là sur scène dans des fringues aussi normales. »

Linda fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'on puisse qualifier de « normale » la tenue dans laquelle elle avait vu Charlie, en short déchiré, portant un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et si transparent qu'il laissait deviner les contours de ses sous vêtements. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi devaient ressembler les tenues de scène de Sam. Sa perplexité (et le mot était faible) dut se voir sur son visage car Kevin et Dean sourirent.

« D'ailleurs maman, je ne suis pas certain que le tailleur pantalon soit la tenue la plus adaptée à un concert. »

A coté de Kevin, Channing hochait frénétiquement la tête, Linda croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

« Je suis très bien comme je suis jeune homme ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « J'allais à des concerts bien avant ta naissance ! »

« Peut être pas ce genre de concerts maman. »

Linda haussa les sourcils avec un pincement de bouche amusé. La capacité des enfants à refuser que leurs parents aient eut une vie avant eux l'amusait toujours beaucoup. Castiel avait récupéré son sac et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain attenante à la loge pour se changer. Linda ne s'était pas attendue à le voir sortir transformé, mais manifestement, chez certaines personnes, l'habit faisait le moine. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le changement dans le visage pensif et fatigué de Dean, le sourire qui lui étira les lèvres et son mouvement instinctif pour attraper le jeune homme et l'attirer à lui qu'il avorta en se rappelant qu'on l'observait. Castiel semblait se tenir légèrement plus droit mais c'était sans doute l'absence de sa veste qui lui donnait l'air plus grand, il se déplaçait sans bruit dans un jean ajusté qui avait le bon goût de n'être ni déchiré ni délavé. Il avait ses chaussures de ville à la main et fouillait au fond du sac pour en extirper des tennis bleues dont Linda se demanda s'il les avait choisies parce qu'elles étaient assorties à ses yeux ? Son T-shirt à manches courtes dévoilait ses bras où la première chose qu'elle vit fut la trace vieillissante d'anciens bleus, puis un tatouage dans le poignet qu'elle dut regarder plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un pissenlit soufflé au vent.

Channing parlait avec Kevin et Linda observa Dean aider le jeune homme à accrocher un bracelet au poignet non tatoué avec une aisance qui indiquait qu'ils faisaient cela depuis longtemps.

« Je vais assister au concert moi aussi madame Tran. Voulez vous que je vous guide ? » Demanda le jeune homme poliment. Trop poliment sans doute pour quelqu'un qui venait de se métamorphoser d'un comptable propre sur lui en un … le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Linda c'était « adolescent ». Il avait l'air à peine plus vieux que Kevin, et pourtant beaucoup plus âgé aussi. Même quand Dean, consciemment ou non passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avec un sourire.

« Mieux. » Dit le chanteur comme pour lui même, comme s'il mettait la touche finale à une œuvre d'art.

Linda hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir. Même en connaissant son histoire, même en l'ayant en face d'elle, Castiel l'interpellait plus que les membres de Free Will, plus que les piercings de Kevin.

« Tu vas avec eux ? » Proposa Kevin à Channing. « Je vais me changer aussi. »

Linda se rendit compte alors qu'ils se tenaient la main et cacha un sourire en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Nous y allons ? » Il hocha la tête et les escorta vers la fosse. L'endroit était déjà plein et bruyant et ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à un emplacement proche de la scène. Elle évitait de regarder les gens qu'elle dépassait de crainte qu'ils ne lui reprochent de leur prendre une place qu'ils avaient sans doute du batailler pour obtenir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas d'eux. » Dit Castiel. « Tout le monde bougera durant le concert et je voudrais que vous voyiez Kevin le plus près possible. Il est très... intéressant à regarder jouer. »

Channing avait un grand sourire. « Vous avez faillit dire « beau. » »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas voulut que ce soit mal interprété mais oui. Il est beau quand il joue. Parfois, la musique le transporte et il est vraiment magnifique à regarder et à écouter. »

« Vous venez souvent ? » Demanda Linda.

Il hocha la tête. « Autant que je peux. Ça me fait du bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il mit un petit instant à répondre.

« Parce que... » Commença-t-il « je suis comptable. Je n'ai pas une vie particulièrement intéressante, mais quand je suis ici... » Il désigna la foule d'un mouvement du menton et Linda vit Channing hocher la tête comme si elle avait comprit quelque chose qui lui échappait encore. « Ici je peux être qui je veux, je peux exprimer les émotions que je veux, tout le monde s'en fiche. Au pire certains ressentent la même chose. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas du Mozart qu'ils jouent. » Fit Linda en pinçant les lèvres. Castiel eut un mouvement de tête un peu impatient.

« Certaines personnes sont touchées par Mozart, d'autres par Free Will. » Dit il agacé. Puis, plus doucement : « C'est la musique qui compte vous savez. Sam dirait que l'important c'est de faire crier les gens sans les toucher. Charlie dirait qu'il s'agit plutôt de guérir son âme et d'oublier le passé. Et Kevin... Il pense que l'important c'est que ça vous fasse poursuivre vos rêves au moins jusqu'au ciel. »

Linda sourit, résistant difficilement à l'envie de le toucher, de poser sa main sur son épaule comme elle l'aurait fait si c'était Kevin qui parlait.

« Et pour vous quel est l'important ? »

Castiel avait le regard dans le vague vers la scène où un roadie accordait la basse verte de Charlie.

« L'amour. » Répondit il. « Et l'espoir. »

Channing lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« La musique apporte de l'espoir tu sais. » Fit Castiel à l'intention de la jeune fille avant de se perdre de nouveau dans la contemplation de la scène déserte comme s'il se parlait à lui même. « Parfois c'est le rythme de la batterie qui te berce jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ou te réveille en sursaut le matin comme un coup dans la poitrine. Parfois c'est juste cette unique ligne parfaite dans une chanson qui retient ton attention, et te parle si fort qu'elle te fait lâcher la lame du rasoir avant que tu te coupes. D'autres fois c'est un riff de guitare qui t'emporte ailleurs au moment où tu ne t'y attends pas. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que ça vaut le coup de se battre, que la vie n'est pas si horrible aussi longtemps que tu peux te reposer sur cette sensation à chaque fois que tu entends cette chanson spéciale. »

Linda hocha lentement la tête mais Castiel ne le vit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans une émotion qu'il n'avait pas vue venir et qui menaçait de lui couper la parole. Il était loin de la foule bruyante et du léger parfum de désodorisant dans l'air. « Mais dans l'ensemble » reprit il en tournant cette fois son visage vers Linda, «C'est surtout l'amour qu'on ressent. Les Beatles l'ont dit bien mieux que moi, mais l'important c'est l'amour, toujours. On a tous cette chanson qui nous rappelle un ami, un proche, un amant et vous souriez en pensant à eux à chaque fois que vous l'entendez. Ce groupe, pour moi... au début ce n'était rien de plus qu'une seconde chance, la musique d'un homme qui ne savait même pas qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Ensuite c'était du sexe dans des allées sombres, ne pas se faire prendre et ne jamais parler de nos sentiments. Et ensuite, un matin vous vous réveillez et vous réalisez que la seule chose que vous voulez voir en ouvrant les yeux, c'est son visage sur l'oreiller à coté du votre. Le seul son que vous voulez entendre c'est sa voix vous disant que le café est prêt. Et quand je l'ai écouté chanter après avoir réalisé ça, ça m'a frappé. A quel point c'était étrange de ne pas être nés ensemble quand ma pire terreur c'est que nous pourrions mourir séparés. Et tout ça, ça a toujours été enveloppé de musique. La musique ne parle que d'amour Madame Tran, et l'amour ne parle que de la vie. »

Linda ne répondit pas parce que les lumières venaient de s'éteindre et que les cris de la foule qui lui vrillaient les oreilles auraient couvert ses paroles. Mais elle chercha à tâtons la main du jeune homme, pas vraiment surprise de la trouver tremblante, et la serra. Fort.

_« But if I fall from grace_

_You'll be my one escape_

_After all we used to say_

_Family doesn't end with blood_

_It's you I turn to when I need to be hold_

_It's me you'll all turn to when we'll grow old. »_


	13. Chapter 13: Can I tell you something?

Chapitre 13 : Can I tell you something?

_« Can I tell you something ? _

_Promise not to tell another soul _

_We know every nightmare is real,_

_And we have to fight ours on our own »_

Channing n'aimait pas la foule. Cela lui avait toujours fait peur. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait un grand rassemblement de personnes elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer tombant et mourant asphyxiée ou piétinée lors d'un brusque mouvement de masse. Elle n'aimait pas rester debout trop longtemps, cela lui donnait très mal au dos. Mais ce soir là, le public la porta presque littéralement.

Les cris autour d'elle lui firent sans doute perdre quelques points d'audition, mais ça en valait la peine. Sur scène, Kevin était transformé. C'était comme de regarder un dessin animé, quand le héros ou l'héroïne enfile son costume et change d'identité pour sauver le monde.. C'était exactement la même chose qui se produisait avec lui tandis qu'il levait des yeux étonnés puis ravis sur les écrans géants où s'affichaient des messages de soutient et d'amour qui lui étaient tous destinés. A coté d'elle, Linda avait porté les mains à son visage et retenait ses larmes. Elle même se sentait absurdement heureuse pour son ami, et un tout petit peu gênée aussi. Le Kevin dont elle se souvenait n'aimait pas excessivement qu'on lui prête attention, il était discret, poli, presque effacé pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas.

Le Kevin qu'elle avait en face d'elle, juste à quelques rangs de distance n'avait rien de tout ça. Il était à sa place, il souriait, vêtu d'un jean noir sur lequel quelqu'un (ou lui même) avait essuyé ses mains pleines de peinture phosphorescente, dans un t shirt blanc sur lequel elle avait mis plusieurs chansons à reconnaître le logo du groupe imprimé en pourpre. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses piercings luire en fonction de l'éclairage. Elle les avait comptés plus tôt dans la soirée. Un à l'arcade, trois à l'oreille sans compter les écarteurs, un au menton, un au nez.

Ce n'était plus le garçon aux rêves brisés qu'elle avait vu revenir de Princeton. Ce Kevin là avait du mourir quelque part sur scène et renaître dans un accord de clavier, plus grand et plus fort. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement quand les écrans laissèrent place à un gros plan sur le visage ému de Kevin qui s'essuyait le nez dans son poignet. Channing se tourna vers Linda.

« Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa voie. » Cria-t-elle pour couvrir les cris et les applaudissement. Linda battait des mains et hocha la tête, elle se pencha vers la jeune fille pour se faire entendre.

« Mieux, il a trouvé sa place. »

A coté d'elle, Castiel souriait.

Linda doutait de se remettre un jour de la transformation de son fils. Elle pouvait blâmer un quelconque fossé de générations, ou s'accuser d'être réactionnaire et collet monté mais les piercings passaient presque aussi mal que la tenue qu'il avait choisie pour se montrer en public. En grand public était elle forcée de constater. Mais le sourire de son fils lui réchauffait le cœur. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait vu cette expression, il venait de recevoir sa lettre d'acceptation à Princeton.

Quand plus tard elles le rejoignirent en coulisse, elle le serra dans ses bras, très fort. Il lui rendit son étreinte, un peu perplexe.

« Je suis fière de toi, très fière. » Dit elle en serrant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Ce sourire là, cette expression, c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait voir sur son visage pour le restant de ses jours. Et s'il avait besoin de cette étrange famille qu'il s'était formée pour ça, Linda Tran n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient.

##

_« The empty road stretching under our wheels_

_Going from one horor to another_

_We know every nightmare is real_

_And we're paralized in terror » _

Charlie, Dean et Sam avaient quitté la scène pendant un solo de Kevin, le prenant par surprise, coincé dans un rai de lumière bleue. Ils l'observaient depuis les coulisses qui levait les yeux vers les écrans géants où, à mesure qu'il jouait, s'affichaient des messages qui lui étaient tous destinés. Castiel les avait récupérés sur des réseaux sociaux, des forums de fans et en avait fait une compilation de compliments et de pensées positives qui défilaient désormais à la vue de tous et particulièrement de Channing et Linda. Après le solo de Kevin, Dean remonterait en scène pour la session acoustique et Charlie profita des quelques minutes restantes pour se glisser dans ses bras. Les notes du violoncelle s'attardaient, noyées par les cris étouffés de la foule et elle se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Il avait refermé les bras autour d'elle par automatisme et la berçait doucement avant même d'avoir vraiment réalisé qu'elle pleurait.

« Tu sais que tu voles son moment à Kevin là ? » Fit il en penchant un peu la tête pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe. Elle renifla et fit signe que oui mais elle s'en fichait, au fond. Kevin pouvait bien avoir son moment et elle pouvait bien s'effondrer deux minutes. Juste deux minutes pour se souvenir que jamais dans la salle il n'y aurait quelqu'un pour être fière d'elle et la regarder avec l'admiration d'une mère.

Elle eut l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on se repasse quand Dean desserra son étreinte et la poussa vers Sam pour qu'elle puisse finir de pleurer tandis qu'il reprenait sa guitare et remontait sur scène. Sam ne la berça pas. Elle doutait même qu'il en soit physiquement capable, il se contenta d'enrouler sa grande carcasse autour d'elle et de regarder la scène par dessus son épaule pendant qu'elle tordait et froissait son débardeur dans son poing serré.

« C'est à cause de Dorothy ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Dean n'aurait pas posé la question. Peut être parce qu'il l'aurait deviné seul, ou peut être parce qu'il préférait généralement se tenir à l'écart de ce genre de sujets. Elle haussa les épaules en se rendant compte que son état de détresse constant depuis quelques jours avait effectivement tout à voir avec Dorothy, mais ce soir ce n'était pas le problème. Ce soir, elle se sentait juste très seule alors que Kevin était finalement si entouré. Elle se sentait coupable d'être ainsi jalouse de son ami, après tout, d'eux tous c'était celui qui était le plus coupé du monde durant la tournée. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir seule et misérable.

Sam avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules quand il lui tendit sa basse et qu'ils remontèrent sur scène. Il la serra contre lui juste une demi seconde de trop, assez pour que Kevin leur lance un regard curieux par dessus son sourire béat et le batteur lui fit signe du bout d'une baguette qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le son et les vibrations de la basse calmaient toujours Charlie. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur la crispation de ses doigts sur le manche, les retours dans son oreillette, les cris de la foule, l'écho du roulement de batterie qui se répercutait dans ses os. La musique faisait trembler la scène sous ses baskets comme si elle voulait modifier son centre de gravité et peu à peu, Charlie se surprit à se balancer en rythme, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait sourire. Il fallait faire semblant, faire croire aux gens que c'était facile de monter sur scène, même en ayant mal aux mains et même avec le cœur en miettes. Mais le sourire restait rarement faux bien longtemps. La musique avait ce pouvoir de l'attraper par le bord de l'âme et s'enrouler autour d'elle jusqu'à devenir la seule chose importante au monde.

_« So I have an arsenal in my trunk _

_And you besides me, riding shotgun,_

_Sky is our only permanent roof _

_Salt and burn all the remains that could be a proof »_

Charlie se sentait presque ivre en descendant de scène après le rappel. La lumière avait été rallumée en coulisse et elle surprit l'éclat vert de sa basse quand elle s'en débarrassa. La couleur n'était pas une nouveauté. L'instrument lui avait été offert par leur producteur juste avant le début de la tournée. Crowley la lui avait tendue dans un étui enrubanné de rouge et elle l'avait accepté de mauvaise grâce sachant qu'elle devrait dès lors remiser sa vieille Rickenbacker adorée au profit de la Precision flambant neuve. Mais le son de celle ci convenait incroyablement bien aux live de Free Will . Le son profond et rond, presque lisse accompagnait parfaitement la voix de Dean et contrebalançait le son plus aigu de sa guitare.

Elle en avait conçu du ressentiment envers Crowley. L'instrument était coûteux, pensé pour elle (« verte comme tes yeux » avait dit le producteur) , mais il était l'incarnation d'une forme d'assujettissement au marketing qu'elle trouvait très déplaisante. Si Sam et Dean supportaient mal les coupes sombres dans leurs chansons ou le lissage de leur musique, Charlie n'aimait pas non plus se faire imposer son instrument ni le son qui en sortait. Elle avait baptisé la Précision après que Dorothy lui ait fait remarquer que si Sid Vicious avait pu faire du punk avec une Precision, elle pouvait sûrement en tirer quelque chose d'assez peu lisse pour agacer Crowley. Cela l'avait fait sourire.

La Fender s'appelait le Magicien d'OZ depuis ce jour et c'était une blague entre les deux femmes. Pour tout le monde, le nom avait été choisit parce que l'instrument était vert comme la cité d'Émeraude. En réalité, le nom désignait Crowley comme un magicien de pacotille uniquement tourné vers l'esbroufe. Et cela donnait à Charlie l'impression de maîtriser le cadeau presque empoisonné qu'il lui avait fait. Elle considéra un long moment les reflets dans les micro particules vertes avant de ranger l'instrument dans son étui. Elle avait prit une décision quelque part entre les applaudissements et la chanson du rappel et elle ne ferait pas demi tour.

Adossée au tourbus, fumant une cigarette, le nez levé vers les nuages qui passaient paresseusement devant la lune et obscurcissaient temporairement le parking, Dorothy regarda la bassiste arriver en courant. Charlie aurait pu déchiffrer son expression même dans le noir absolu. Elle ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer, ni ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Les mots jaillirent hors d'elle sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'adrénaline, emmêlés, incohérents et idiots mais ils voulaient sortir.

« Je vais me battre. » Dit elle les poings serrés en s'avançant vers Dorothy. « Je me fiche de ce qu'on a dit il y a un an de ça. Je veux que ça continue et je ne te laisserai pas me jeter hors de ta vie comme si je ne représentais rien ! Je vais me battre parce que je mérite d'être traitée mieux que ça. »

Dorothy pencha la tête sur le coté comme si elle avait besoin d'un nouvel angle de vue sur la bassiste. Elle laissa tomber sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous le talon de sa basket sans dire un mot. Des mots, Charlie en avait pour deux.

« Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais je m'en fiche, je veux que ce soit romantique comme dans un film. » Reprit la jeune femme. « Je veux ma grande histoire d'amour. Je veux la princesse guerrière. Et je refuse d'accepter moins que la grande aventure ! Je veux me battre avec toi, contre toi, et qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller. Je veux avoir la trouille de ma vie et que tu me réconfortes. Je veux faire des choses illégales avec toi, des choses stupides, je … Je le veux mon amour épique et je le veux avec toi ! »

Dorothy sourit et Charlie se sentit d'un coup très en colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire quand elle lui ouvrait son cœur !

« Mais la grande aventure est déjà en route, Red. »

« Te moques pas de moi ! »

«Je ne me moque pas. » Dit Dorothy en s'approchant d'elle. « Je suis mortellement sérieuse. La grande aventure est en route . Que ça me plaise ou non. » Elle avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Charlie et plongé ses yeux dans les siens. « Et c'est pour ça que c'est si dur, que l'avenir me fait si peur. Parce que cette aventure là personne ne sait si elle finira bien. C'est pour ça qu'être ensemble est une si mauvaise idée. » Elle était assez proche pour que Charlie sente encore les relents de sa cigarette dans son souffle.

« Je m'en fiche d'avoir peur. D'autres survivent à bien pire. » Fit Charlie en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne. « Et je suis prête à me battre contre le monde entier s'il le faut ! » Ça avait l'air facile, cruellement facile de se réconcilier en cet instant. Comme si en prétendant que rien n'avait existé elles pouvaient balayer de la main tout les jours où Charlie avait traîné sa peine comme un boulet, ignorant la boule de solitude qui grandissait dans le ventre de Dorothy.

« Le monde entier s'en fiche. » Fit Dorothy en écartant les cheveux de Charlie de son visage. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle voit vraiment le vert de ses yeux mais elle pouvait l'imaginer et c'était suffisant. La boule dans son ventre, pleine de fumée de cigarettes et de mots remâchés jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une bouillie qu'elle ravalait difficilement, commençait à se dissiper. Dorothy se demanda par quelle stupidité elles avaient laissé les choses s'entériner ainsi alors qu'il aurait suffit d'échanger quelques mots pour ne pas perdre tant de temps à souffrir chacune dans son coin.

« Tant mieux. »

Charlie avait fermé les yeux, s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser parce qu'il n'était pas question que leur échange se conclue autrement que par un baiser. C'était des jours de larmes et de frustration que Dorothy goûta sur les lèvres de Charlie, des jours de peur et de peine qu'elle sentit à l'arrière de son crâne là où les ongles de la bassiste s'enfoncèrent comme pour la marquer.

Elle la serra contre elle assez fort pour imprimer le pli de ses vêtements sur son décolleté, assez fort pour que la pression de leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre soit douloureuse, mais elles ne brisèrent pas le baiser. Possessif et volontaire, comme une façon de se promettre de s'appartenir l'une à l'autre. Si elles avaient pu gagner le bus sans détacher leurs lèvres elles l'auraient fait. Elles se contentèrent de se pousser mutuellement à l'intérieur, l'une plaquant l'autre contre la porte à peine close en la verrouillant à tâtons, leurs mains déjà sous leurs vêtements et peu importe qui voudrait rentrer, qui les verrait sortir, pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'elles qui comptaient.

##

_« Everyone say we're criminals, _

_killing our way through life, _

_and the day of our trial, _

_We'll just say we had no other choice. »_

Sam s'était attardé après le concert, à moitié vautré sur le clavier, assis sur le petit tabouret dont Kevin se servait pour jouer du violoncelle, il pianotait quelques notes entendues plus tôt à la radio quand Madison s'approcha. Il se décala légèrement pour la laisser s'asseoir à coté de lui sans cesser de jouer en sourdine, le son résonnait bizarrement dans la salle vide.

« C'était un bon show. » Dit elle. Il hocha la tête.

« Je crois que la mère de Kevin a été très touchée. »

« Elle avait de quoi l'être. »

Il continuait à jouer en boucle les trois mêmes mesures du refrain de la chanson dont il ne connaissait même pas le titre.

« Sam. »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis désolée. Pour l'autre soir. Je voulais te demander pardon. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'aurais du réagir. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave. »

« Quand même. » Le bruit des touches commençait à agacer Madison et elle aurait aimé qu'il la regarde plutôt que de garder les yeux baissés sur le clavier. Elle glissa sa main à coté de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de jouer pour enrouler ses longs doigts autour des siens, frottant son pouce contre son poignet. C'était une habitude dont il ne se rendait probablement pas compte. « Je suis désolée. Et je suis triste aussi. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas pouvoir être elle. Je sais qu'elle avait réagit comme il fallait. » Il la regardait à présent avec une expression à la fois perplexe et triste. Il serra sa main presque sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolé aussi. » Dit il doucement. « Désolé de lui ressembler tellement à lui. Désolé d'être exactement le type de personne que tu ne veux pas dans ta vie. »

Madison hocha la tête en essayant de regarder autre chose que les yeux de Sam, que les ombres de ses mèches folles trempées de sueur qui lui collaient au front. Essayant de voir autre chose que les tournesols au fond de ses pupilles et l'argent luisant de ses piercings.

« J'ai quand même envie d'essayer. »

Les mots venaient de lui échapper, profitant de la distraction occasionnée par les piercings, par un battement de cils de Sam pour se faufiler hors de son esprit. Curieusement elle ne les regretta pas mais son cœur se mit à battre anormalement vite en voyant son expression changer, passer de pensive et triste à … quelque chose d'autre. Comme une lueur de jeu qui s'allumait dans son regard tandis qu'un sourire lui étirait lentement les lèvres. Maintenant elle pouvait regarder ses fossettes et s'y focaliser. Cela lui donnait envie de sourire aussi.

« Moi aussi. » Dit il et d'un coup sa main fut sur la joue de Madison, ou peut être était elle là depuis un long moment? Il la regarda battre des cils comme si s'éclaircir la vue allait lui éclaircir les idées, et il effleura du pouce le léger rosissement de ses joues avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, ses doigts crispés sur la nuque de Madison, là où les cheveux formaient une couverture douce et chaude. Ils avaient fermé les yeux tout les deux, leurs nez se cognèrent les faisant glousser, il sentait le pouls de la jeune femme sous sa main, leurs cœur battaient aussi vite l'un que l'autre. Ils se guidèrent mutuellement, lentement, savourant les quelques secondes précédant l'inévitable baiser avant que leurs lèvres se joignent. Pendant une seconde, peut être deux ils restèrent sans bouger, sans respirer, juste envahis de la sensation nouvelle, goûtant les lèvres de l'autre, leur texture, le goût de sel sur celles de Sam, le léger glissement du baume sur celles de Madison.

Puis ils furent debout, elle sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée au cou de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève d'un seul bras, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porte jusqu'à un mur tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux en riant. Dés qu'ils furent calés, elle pressée contre le mur, lui pressé contre elle, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, cette fois ci s'explorant l'un l'autre, gémissant parfois, ne s'arrêtant qu'à bout de souffle pour se regarder une seconde et rire encore.

Il sembla à Madison que les tournesols dans les yeux de Sam étaient plus grands, plus jaunes qu'avant. Puis elle ne les vit plus quand il ferma encore les yeux et déposa une lige de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou où il enfouit sa tête comme si c'était sa place naturelle tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses cheveux et son épaule.

##

_« Can I tell you something ? _

_Promise not to tell another soul,_

_Freedom is a length of rope_

_God wants you to hang yourself with it_

_But it's still worth fighting for __»_

Castiel et Dean ne dirent rien durant le court trajet en taxi qui les mena à l'hôtel où toute l'équipe avait des chambres réservées. Castiel s'appuya contre la porte pour la refermer derrière lui pendant que Dean posait leurs sacs sur l'épaisse moquette, en frissonnant sous l'air froid de la climatisation.

« Tu m'en veux. » Dit Castiel pensivement sans quitter sa position, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

Dean soupira et se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Non. Si. J'en sais rien Cas. Je t'avais demandé de m'envoyer une clef USB, pas de l'escorter à l'autre bout du pays. »

Castiel haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit. « C'était juste un prétexte pour te revoir. »

« Je sais, et c'est ridicule. On rentre à LA dans moins de deux semaines. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre jusque là ? » Grogna Dean.

Castiel se renfrogna d'un coup. Sans répondre il se leva et claqua la porte de la petite salle de bain derrière lui , il laissa l'eau de la douche lui tremper la main , puis le bas de son jean en tentant de régler la température.

« Je suis désolé. » Fit Dean en entant après avoir frappé quelques coups discrets à la porte. Castiel haussa les épaules.

« Moi aussi. »

« Est ce qu'on va vraiment se disputer pour ça ? »

Nouveau haussement d 'épaules. « Ca dépend de toi. Est ce que tu es capable d'entendre que je vais bien, et que quoi que tu en dises, si j'ai envie de traverser le pays deux fois en un week end pour te voir, je le ferai ? »

Dean eut un petit rire et entra tout à fait dans la salle de bain pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Est ce que tu es capable d'entendre que ça m'inquiétera quand même toujours ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait passé les mains sous son t shirt et trouvé sur sa hanche un pansement à moitié décollé par la sueur. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur dans le miroir et se mit à arracher aussi délicatement que possible l'empilement de compresses et de sparadrap pour découvrir le tatouage tout neuf. Il passa le pouce sur la phrase couverte d'une couche de crème si épaisse qu'elle en ternissait l'encre noire et masquait le rouge de l'inflammation autour des lettres. Il reconnut sa propre écriture et sourit en étalant la crème du bout des doigts pour déchiffrer chaque mot. « Worth fighting for ».

Ses inquiétudes lui semblèrent d'un coup ridicules et déplacées et il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, y étalant de la crème cicatrisante. Il y avait des combats qui méritaient d'être menés, mais il décida que ceux qui l'opposaient à Castiel ne faisaient pas partie de la liste.

##

_« We're criminals and hellbound_

_But I like the empty road under our wheels_

_Having you riding shotgun_

_Hell doesn't know how good I feel »_

« Dotty ? »

« Hum ?' »

« Tu te souviens du coup de la falaise ? » Demanda Charlie paresseusement. Elle sentit sa compagne se tourner légèrement dans la toute petite couchette où elles étaient allongées pour essayer de la regarder mais elle n'arrivait déjà plus à ouvrir les yeux. Dorothy reprit sa positon première, le dos à la paroi du bus, bras et jambes enroulés autour de la bassiste et posa ses lèvres sur son front par dessus sa frange.

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens. »

Elle avait du mal à croire que cela remontait à un an déjà. Ils venaient de partir de LA et Dorothy n'avait vu le groupe qu'en deux occasions avant qu'ils n'embarquent dans le bus en chahutant. La première partie du trajet avait été sans incident, ils avaient fait une première halte à Malibu avant de reprendre la Pacific Coast Highway en direction de San Luis. Ils avaient exactement trente heures pour atteindre Monterey ce qui allait nécessiter que les chauffeurs se relaient et qu'on les abreuve de café d'ici peu. Une panne du moteur d'un des camions de matériel les avait forcé à s'arrêter au bord d'une falaise au grand agacement de Dorothy. Elle détestait perdre du temps. Elle se souvenait que quand Charlie s'était approchée d'elle, elle était accoudée au rail de sécurité qui surplombait la mer et se demandait s'il serait plus judicieux de faire une sieste ou de se préparer un remontant. Charlie avait poussé une exclamation ravie en se penchant par dessus la rambarde.

« Il y a un escalier ! »

« Et alors ? » Dorothy avait presque résolu de retourner au bus des roadies quand elle avait vu du coin de l'oeil Charlie tirer sa chemise hors de son short. « Tu fais quoi là ? »

« S'il y a un escalier c'est qu'on peut remonter ! » Avait répondu la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. De l'autre coté de la route la porte du bus avait claqué et Dorothy se souvenait en souriant de Dean fonçant vers elles en traitant Charlie d'idiote.

La rousse était partie d'un grand éclat de rire en jetant sa chemise par terre ainsi que ses sandales avant de grimper sur la rambarde avec une petite grimace quand le métal lui écorcha un pied. Elle salua Dorothy d'un signe de tête et avant que celle ci ait pu l'atteindre, plongea dans le vide aussi loin que la force de ses jambes le lui permettait. Dorothy étouffa à peine un glapissement et se pencha par dessus la rambarde en même temps que Dean, juste à temps pour voir Charlie achever sa course à moins de cinq mètres de la falaise dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

« Je déteste quand elle fait ça bon sang ! » Cria Dean en frappant sur le garde fou.

« Elle fait ça souvent ? »

Dean avait hoché la tête, l'air sombre.

« La dernière fois, le temps de remonter, elle avait les pieds en sang. » Ronchonna -t-il en suivant la progression de la jeune fille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'un rocher non loin de la toute petite plage qui bordait le pied de la falaise. Il finit par se rendre réellement compte de la présence de Dorothy et eut un petit sourire d'excuse. « Si tu veux rendre les clefs fais le tout de suite, parce que c'est un peu toujours comme ça avec elle et Sam n'est pas mieux. » prévint il.

Dorothy sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Son cœur battait très vite de peur rétrospective et le vent séchait dans son dos une sueur froide qu'elle ne percevait que maintenant.

« Elle est folle ? »

Dean hocha la tête « Complètement frappadingue. » Confirma-t-il.

« Elle a du cran. »

« On peut voir ça comme ça. »

Quand Charlie atteignit le haut de l'escalier, la bassiste avait encore les cuisses rouges là où elles avaient frappé l'eau à un angle probablement très douloureux. Mais elle souriait, les joues rouges d'excitation en écartant ses cheveux trempés de son visage où le vent s'obstinait à les rabattre. Elle sourit à Dorothy et lui tendit une main mouillée et glacée.

« Charlie Bradbury. » Se présenta-t-elle.

« Dorothy. Baum. »

C'était étrange de se dire que ça remontait à un an. Depuis elle avait vu Charlie faire des choses encore bien plus stupides, dangereuses ou illégales et c'était une partie de sa compagne qu'elle appréciait autant qu'elle la terrorisait. Elle comprenait pourquoi Charlie s'amusait à ce point à jouer avec le feu. Il y avait comme un besoin d'adrénaline, un besoin de grand frisson que la scène ne suffisait pas toujours à lui fournir. Un besoin de se sentir vivante, même brièvement, comme quand Dorothy slalomait entre les voitures à moto.

Elle serra la bassiste plus fort contre elle dans l'espace exigu, ses lèvres toujours sur son front.

« Bien sur que je m'en rappelle. » Murmura-t-elle même si Charlie dormait déjà et ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle s'en souvenait comme du jour où elle avait eut son premier coup de cœur pour Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14: Satisfaction

CHAPITRE 14 : Satisfaction

C'était une sensation particulièrement étrange, sans doute parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Kevin connaissait Channing depuis toujours ou presque. Qu'il se sente à l'aise en sa compagnie avait quelque chose de naturel qui n'aurait pas du le surprendre. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait il pas vue ? Six mois ? Un an ? Depuis le noël précédent ? Thanksgiving ?

Mais la conversation roulait naturellement entre eux trois dans l'atmosphère paisible du restaurant choisit par sa mère. En les voyant toutes les deux dans l'après midi, il avait faillit se sentir mal. Il y avait des choses que sa mère n'était pas censée savoir ou voir. Qu'elle le voie avec ses piercings, sur scène c'était presque plus gênant que si elle l'avait surpris la main dans le soutien gorge d'une fille. Et le regard qu'elle avait eut était exactement celui qu'il avait redouté. Un tout petit peu de mépris, une compassion teintée d'horreur et de désappointement. Mais ça remontait à plusieurs heures et maintenant il n'avait plus que sa mère et son amie en face de lui. Channing n'avait pas parue surprise ou choquée par son apparence même s'il la voyait se focaliser sur ses piercings dès qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait plus.

Il la regardait tout le temps. Et il se demandait pourquoi cela ne lui faisait rien. Il était amoureux de cette fille depuis tellement longtemps... Son cœur aurait du battre à tout rompre, ses mains trembler. Il aurait du bafouiller et ne pas oser croiser son regard. Au lieu de ça, tout semblait naturel et sa plus grande difficulté était venue de sa mère et de la peur qu'il avait de son jugement. Mais curieusement, cette peur s'était évanouie au moment où il était descendu de la scène après le concert pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Restait Channing. Channing et ses rêves tout simples, ses cheveux brillants et son rire bruyant. Channing qui n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire quand il était revenu de Princeton. Qui étudiait paisiblement à l'université du Michigan et finirait par s'installer dans une vie simple et occupée avec la personne de son choix. Avec des enfants et un jardin délimité par une petite barrière blanche. Fut un temps, Kevin avait rêvé de ça aussi. Faire de grandes études, obtenir une fonction importante et bien payée, vivre une vie tranquille et travailleuse.

Tout ça c'était avant. Avant que son rêve soit réduit à néant par son incapacité à suivre la voie qu'il avait choisie. Avant qu'il ne se forge un second rêve au son du violoncelle. Avant qu'il ne prenne un aller simple pour LA sans rien dire à personne et atterrisse dans le studio d'enregistrement des Winchester. Ils avaient besoin d'un extra ce jour là. Une partition de cordes très simple qu'il avait enregistrée en une heure pour cinquante dollars. Ils l'avaient rappelé deux jours plus tard pour d'autre morceaux. Et encore la semaine suivante. Ils avaient finit par l'intégrer au groupe quand Charlie avait fait remarquer que de toute façon il leur faudrait bien rejouer ces morceaux sur scène non ? Il entendait encore son ton condescendant tandis qu'elle expliquait à Sam qu'un violoncelliste live c'était toujours préférable à un enregistrement.

Il se surprit à sourire en les raccompagnant à leur hôtel. Linda le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui fit promettre de lui rendre visite plus souvent après la fin de la tournée et les laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, assis sur les marches menant à l'hôtel. Non pas qu'ils n'aient plus rien à se dire, mais le moment semblait mal choisit pour orienter la conversation sur quoique ce soit.

« Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à m'appeler ? » Demanda finalement Channing. « Tu avais honte de moi ? »

Kevin la regarda, choqué et surpris. « Honte ? » L'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit qu'elle puisse penser ça. Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est pas comme si j'étais ta connaissance la plus cool. » Marmonna-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre elle. « Et tu es parti sans rien dire... »

« Je n'étais pas sur de... Channing, on a toujours parlé de la vie qu'on aurait quand on serait grands. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu parler d'être une rock star … c'est pas comme si j'avais réussit à réaliser mes rêves ou... » Kevin s'interrompit une seconde le temps de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. « C'est pas comme si j'avais de quoi être fier. »

Channing lui retourna un regard surpris et presque agacé. « Pas comme si tu avais de quoi être fier ? Tu te moques de moi ? » Elle attendit qu'il réponde mais rien ne vint. Avec un soupir excédé elle croisa les bras autour de ses genoux et y posa le menton. « Tu es stupide. » Grogna-t-elle.

Kevin eut un rictus. « Tu trouves ça stupide de penser que la vie que je mène n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voulais ? Channing, j'adore ce que je fais... Le groupe... Ils m'ont donné une chance quand je croyais que je n'en avais plus aucune. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas la vie dont j'avais rêvé. Et te voir avec ma mère... J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque en me reconnaissant. » Dit il en portant la main à un de ses piercings. Channing rit.

« Elle n'a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. » Dit elle en effleurant un de ses écarteurs du bout des doigts.

« Tu t'y es vite habituée. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ? »Elle se rendit compte à son regard surpris que c'était le cas. « Ça me manquait de ne plus jouer avec toi. L'orchestre de l'université... ce n'est pas pareil. Alors quand ta mère m'a parlé de ton groupe, j'ai cherché tes solos sur Youtube. Je les ai tous appris par cœur et je jouais avec toi devant mon ordinateur. »

Kevin sourit. « Je ne sais pas si c'est le truc le plus adorable ou le plus flippant que j'ai jamais entendu. » S'amusa-t-il. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait imité sa position et que désormais ils devaient ressembler à deux œufs chevelus assis sur les marches de l'hôtel.

« Tes fans ont forcément fait des trucs plus flippants que ça. » Ronchonna-t-elle. « J'y peux rien si tu me manquais. »

Kevins savait que l'aveu aurait du lui faire bondir le cœur de joie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était juste confortable et prévisible. Il prit la main de Channing dans la sienne.

« Toi aussi. Et ça me manque aussi de ne plus jouer avec toi. » Il pensait à son violoncelle soigneusement rangé dans son étui dans un camion de matériel au vieux violon de Channing et aux heures qu'ils avaient passé à pratiquer tout les deux. Il y avait un léger non dit entre eux qui aurait du être inconfortable mais ne l'était pas.

« J'imagine qu'on n'en serait pas là si les choses avaient été différentes. » Dit Channing tranquillement. « Si on ne s'était pas séparés avant d'être ensemble... »

Kevin hocha la tête « Si on n'avait pas pris des chemins différents. »

« Ça aurait pu marcher. »

« Mauvais timing. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui serra les doigts. « Tu me manques quand même tu sais. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Ne reste plus si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Ça me donne l'impression que tu n'es plus mon ami. »

Il hocha la tête. « Promis. »

##

Le route s'étirait en une longue ligne droite sous les roues du bus et Charlie avait oublié le nom de leur destination.

« Je veux changer les termes du contrat. » Dit elle en faisant jouer ses orteils peints en noir sur le tableau de bord. Elle commençait à prendre un coup de soleil sur les genoux et bougea pour reposer ses pieds par terre, réussissant Dieu seul savait comment à rester ce faisant totalement vautrée sur son siège, le cou presque coupé par la ceinture de sécurité. Dorothy se demandait depuis longtemps si elle avait copié sa capacité à prendre des positions improbables sur Sam ?

« Il n'y a pas de contrat. » Fit elle remarquer en reportant son attention sur la route.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » Grogna Charlie.

« Oui. » Effectivement, elle savait.« Les changer pour quoi précisément ? »

« Oh, le truc classique. On reste ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se supporte plus. »

Dorothy étouffa un petit rire. « Ça n'annonce pas un sursit très long. » S'amusa-t-elle. Charlie haussa les épaules.

« C'est toujours mieux que de se séparer à la seconde où tu rendras les clefs de ce bus. »

« Peut être pas. »

Charlie lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et Dorothy soupira. « Red... Qu'est ce qu'on sait de ce qu'il se passera après cette tournée ? Je vais me faire embaucher ailleurs, tu vas retourner enregistrer. Dis moi quand est ce qu'on pourra se voir ? Et dis moi franchement que c'est ce que tu veux, une relation épisodique ? Au téléphone comme font Dean et Castiel ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux supporter ça alors que tu m'as dit hier que tu voulais la grande aventure avec moi ? »

Charlie se renfrogna et croisa les bras. « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Ronchonna-t-elle.

« Bien sur que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Fit Dorothy. « Mais je te demande d'être réaliste. Ça ne risque pas d'être facile et ce sera sans doute voué à l'échec. Est ce que tu es sure de supporter ça ? De supporter d'admettre que ça n'a pas marché ? Et de faire ça plus tard quand ça sera encore plus difficile pour nous deux ? »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air difficile pour toi l'autre jour. »

« Ça l'était pourtant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence à peine perturbé par le vrombissement du moteur et quelques éclats de voix venant de la partie habitable du bus. Dorothy était si concentrée sur la route qu'elle mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que Charlie avait glissé sa main sur son genou.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a plut chez toi ? » Demanda la bassiste avec un sourire. La conductrice secoua la tête. « Tu avais l'air tellement sure de toi. Comme si tu étais la seule d'entre nous à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. »

Dorothy éclata de rire ce qui était rare venant d'elle et plutôt incongru compte tenu des circonstances. « C'est une façade. » Dit elle en serrant brièvement la main de Charlie avant de reposer la sienne sur le volant. « Si je savais ce que je faisais je ne conduirais sans doute pas des musiciens dans tout le pays pour gagner ma vie. »

« C'est pas gagner ta vie qui t'intéresse. »

Dorothy secoua la tête. Charlie avait raison et elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fuis ou crois fuir, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi. » Fit Charlie en lui serrant le genou.

Dorothy ne répondit pas et pendant plusieurs kilomètres elles écoutèrent les garçons discuter à l'arrière sans pouvoir déterminer le sujet. Puis, finalement :

« Tu sais ce qui m'a plut chez toi ? »

Charlie attendit qu'elle poursuive et Dorothy serra les mains sur le volant. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments, peut être parce qu'elle avait grandi dans une famille où l'on parlait peu, peut être pour se protéger, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se pencher sur la question. Mais puisqu'elles en étaient à se donner une chance de faire marcher une relation qu'elle croyait vouée à l'échec, elle pouvait au moins se forcer à dire ça.

« Tu avais l'air de ne pas savoir ou tu allais ni ce que tu faisais là. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger d'être... » Elle s'interrompit le temps de trouver la bonne comparaison « D'être comme une feuille au vent. » C'était idiot, elle s'en doutait, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue et elle se dit que sa grand mère aurait sourit en entendant la comparaison.

Charlie sourit et hocha la tête. « Si ça me dérangeait, je ne parcourrais pas le pays avec un groupe de musiciens pour gagner ma vie. » Fit elle.

Pendant une demi seconde, Dorothy fut tentée d'arrêter le bus sur le bas coté pour l'embrasser. L'arrivée impromptue de Kévin le lui évita et elles ne parlèrent plus vraiment durant le reste du trajet. Ce soir là, Dorothy se glissa dans les coulisses pour regarder Charlie jouer. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la musique du groupe, mais là, sous les projecteurs, penchée sur sa basse ou agenouillée au bord de la scène pour se laisser photographier par des fans, elle voyait une Charlie que pendant un an elle avait tenté d'ignorer de son mieux. Elle trouvait la jeune femme attachante au naturel, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la petite chose lumineuse qu'elle avait face à elle, uniquement poussée par l'envie de faire le meilleur show possible. Charlie avait tort. Dorothy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ni où elle allait et ça n'avait rien de confortable. Elle savait juste que l'incertitude du lendemain valait mieux que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle jour après jour depuis des années. Elle s'était assise sur une caisse de matériel pour observer sa compagne et se sentit triste tout à coup. Elle savait parfaitement que sa vie n'était qu'une fuite en avant. Qu'il lui faudrait un jour, et sans doute très bientôt, décider une fois pour toutes qui elle voulait être et affronter enfin quelques vieux fantômes qui lui collaient aux basques depuis qu'elle avait pris la route des années plus tôt.

Se poser. Rien que le mot semblait terrifiant. Rien que l'idée lui faisait grincer des dents.

Mais curieusement, en regardant Charlie jouer, en écoutant les notes profondes de la basse, elle se surprit à penser qu'aussi difficile que cela paraisse, ce serait une épreuve qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter seule si Charlie était prête également à se lancer avec elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, ou peut être était ce juste un effet de son imagination et elle sourit. Elle souriait beaucoup plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Charlie.

##

Un vent annonciateur de pluie s'était levé. Dorothy avait toujours aimé le vent. Au grand amusement de ses parents, toute petite déjà elle s'arrêtait parfois en plein milieu d'une phrase pour renifler la brise qui passait et souriait. En grandissant elle avait appris à différencier les vents et leur avait secrètement attribué un langage et des signes. Elle se souvenait en avoir parlé à sa grand mère qui avait sourit et lui avait caressé les cheveux.

Le vent humide chargé de poussière qui annonçait les tempêtes en Oklahoma la faisait sourire comme la promesse d'une aventure. Celui d'été, chaud, presque étouffant qui sentait la terre la démangeait comme s'il lui enjoignait de partir le plus loin possible. C'était un jour de vent comme celui là qui avait marqué son départ des années plus tôt.

Elle avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres en écoutant les différents vents sans jamais en parler à personne. Mais parfois, comme ce soir là, ça lui échappait.

« Il va pleuvoir. » Dit elle tandis qu'elle conduisait . Le soleil terminait de se coucher et le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu. Il n'y avait pas un nuage en vue et Charlie eut un ricanement.

« Fais réviser ta boule de cristal. »

Dorothy sourit. « Tu verras. » Elle baissa sa fenêtre pour respirer l'odeur de l'air et sentit une étrange impression au creux de son ventre. Sa grand mère appelait ça la voix intérieur et Dorothy pouvait l'entendre lui recommander de l'écouter. Enfant, elle s'était demandé comme elle pouvait écouter une voix qui ne prononçait pas de mots. Puis elle avait comprit.

Elle se demandait souvent si les Winchester, et par extension tout le groupe écoutaient eux aussi ce genre de voix. Ils l'appelaient sans doute inspiration.

A l'arrière du bus, Sam s'était endormi roulé en boule dans sa couchette après avoir allumé une bougie sur la petite table à laquelle Dean et Kevin étaient assis. La flamme vacillait au rythme des cahots du véhicule et diffusait un parfum de cookies en train de cuire qui commençait à donner faim au chanteur. Le ciel s'assombrissait, plongeant le bus dans la pénombre sans que cela semble déranger Kevin dans sa lecture. Dean tendit la main vers l'interrupteur pour allumer la veilleuse au dessus de la tête du jeune homme qui le remercia d'un bref mouvement de tête sans quitter sa page des yeux. Dean commençait à s'endormir sur son siège en attendant que la troupe atteigne la petite ville où ils devaient passer la nuit et se restaurer (et dont il avait déjà oublié le nom) avant de reprendre la route vers Tulsa. Ce serait une nuit de plus passée dans la couchette qui commençait à prendre la forme de son corps , une nuit de moins avant de retrouver l'appartement de Los Angeles.

Il restait environ dix jours de tournée. Cinq concerts dans trois états différents, et ensuite, retour à la maison. C'était peut être l'odeur des cookies qui le rendait vaguement mélancolique, ou l'épuisement, mais il croisa les bras, rabattit la capuche de son pull sur ses yeux et se laissa bercer par le ronron du moteur et la respiration régulière de son frère derrière lui.

« Hey, Kev ? »

« Hum ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Channing ? » Demanda-t-il en se forçant à émerger.

« Bien. »

« Mais encore ? »

Le jeune homme posa son livre ouvert, pages contre la table et s'étira en grognant. « Pas vraiment comme je m'y attendais. »

Dean attendit qu'il continue. « Je croyais vraiment être amoureux d'elle tu sais. »

Le chanteur sourit en se disant qu'il devrait peut être réveiller Sam pour qu'il participe à la conversation, mais l'idée de décroiser les bras était déjà au dessus de ses forces.

« En fait... A travers elle c'est sans doute l'image de mon ancienne vie que j'aimais tu sais … Comme quelque chose qu'on a tellement idéalisé que quand on le voit enfin, on est déçu. »

« Tu as été déçu ? »

Kevin secoua la tête. « Non. Pas par elle en tout cas... mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était juste comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'elle était venue chez moi pour s'exercer au violon. Et c'était décalé. Parce que je ne suis plus cette personne là désormais. C'était comme de regarder tout mes anciens rêves en face en sachant que je devrais être fier de ce que j'ai accomplis. Tout en ayant presque honte de ne pas avoir pu suivre la voie que je m'étais tracée quand on était gosses. »

« Tu as honte de nous ? » S'amusa Dean

« Pas de vous. Pas de nous je veux dire mais... J'aime ma vie Dean. J'aime la vie que vous m'avez proposée et je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. J'ai pourtant pas l'impression de pouvoir en être fier. On ne change pas le monde, on ne fait rien d'autre qu'un peu de musique. Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour certains, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je rêvais. »

Dean hocha la tête pensivement.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'en est fier à vrai dire. » Dit il. « On est tous venus à la musique parce qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. C'est ce qui nous tient debout, nous donne une raison de se lever le matin. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi être fier, mais considérant qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons j'imagine que c'est au moins une satisfaction d'avoir ça dans nos vies. »

« Une satisfaction. » Répéta Kevin. « Oui... Une satisfaction. Je peux vivre avec ça. »

Dean avait toujours les bras croisés, il glissa pensivement une main sous son pull, sur sa hanche et effleura la petite cicatrice presque invisible de la ponction de moelle. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant de mal à éprouver la moindre fierté pour ses actes. Pourquoi Castiel voyait il chacun de ses choix comme une bonne chose alors que lui même avait l'impression de toujours choisir la solution de facilité ? Derrière lui, Sam grogna en se redressant prudemment tandis que le bus ralentissait et s'engageait dans l'allée d'un diner à la suite des autres camions. Kevin souffla la bougie et l'odeur de la mèche effaça temporairement celle du biscuit.

Charlie s'extirpa de la cabine du chauffeur à la recherche de ses chaussures et donna un coup de coude à Sam pour qu'il lui fasse de la place sur sa couchette pendant qu'elle les enfilait. Dean les observa tout les trois un instant tandis que Sam se frottait les yeux, un réflexe d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais perdu et lui donnait l'air terriblement jeune. Ils étaient tous terriblement jeunes et Dean se sentit d'un coup très vieux.

« Hé, ça va ? » Demanda Charlie en agitant la main devant lui. Il hocha la tête et s'extirpa de son siège en grognant.

Dorothy sortit à son tour de la cabine du chauffeur en enfilant sa veste, elle resta en retrait tandis que les autres sortaient du bus, ne laissant que Dean et elle dans la légère odeur de cookies.

« C'est une soirée spéciale je crois. » Dit elle.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais la soirée s'annonçait effectivement spéciale, de celles dont on se rappelle en souriant en se demandant pourquoi elle nous ont tant marquées ? Plus que les innombrables autres qu'on a oubliées ?

« On ne repart pas avec les autres. » Dit encore la conductrice. « On prends le chemin des écoliers jusqu'à Tulsa. »

Il sourit. « Tu essayes de nous dévergonder ? »

« Pas besoin Cowboy, vous faites ça très bien tout seuls. » Répondit elle pince sans rire en le poussant légèrement vers la porte. Par réflexe il lui prit la main pour qu'elle le suive et sentit son léger mouvement de recul. « Pardon » s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant précipitamment. « Désolé... »

Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de glisser de nouveau sa main dans la sienne en secouant la tête. « J'ai juste pas l'habitude. » Dit elle.

« Moi j'en ai trop l'habitude. »

Elle hocha la tête. Dean faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient besoin d'un contact physique, aussi léger soit il avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il n'y réfléchissait même pas, ne s'en rendait même pas compte et c'était touchant à voir de l'extérieur. La façon dont il se penchait près de Kevin comme pour lui faire de l'ombre, sa capacité à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sam, et la main de Charlie qu'il tenait en grattouillant distraitement les cals au bout de ses doigts à chaque fois qu'ils se vautraient ensemble pour regarder un film. Dean avait besoin de contact et Dorothy trouvait étrangement confortable de le lui accorder, comme si c'était un nouveau code entre eux disant que Dean l'appréciait et qu'elle lui faisait la faveur de le laisser envahir son espace personnel. Elle le lâcha en entrant dans le dîner et il lui tint la porte avec un sourire.

Il y eut un courant d'air chargé d'une odeur de bacon et elle se força à ne pas s'arrêter pour le humer. C'était une nuit spéciale.

Il lui fallait du café.

##

Bobby leur avait jeté un regard légèrement agacé quand Dorothy l'avait informé qu'ils rejoindraient l'équipe à Tulsa plus tard dans la journée sans les suivre cette nuit là. Elle avait garé le bus sur une aire de camping non loin d'un brasero et Kevin se demanderait sans doute toute sa vie comment elle avait fait pour allumer un feu aussi rapidement avec le bois humide de la petite réserve mal abritée du camping désert. Charlie avait joué à sauter au dessus du feu jusqu'à ce que les flammes manquent de la brûler et que Dean la force à s'asseoir à distance raisonnable, une bière à la main. Les phares du bus les éclairaient suffisamment pour créer autour de leur petit groupe des ombres dans lesquelles ils n'avaient pas envie de s'aventurer. Dorothy s'était assise près de Charlie et Dean prit place par terre à coté de Kevin. Sam et Madison s'étaient perchés l'un a côté de l'autre sur le capot du véhicule, légèrement dans l'ombre et le craquement du feu couvrait leurs chuchotements. Dean regardait les deux couples, Dorothy et Charlie assises devant le feu, Sam et Madison perchés sur le capot du bus, leurs genoux remontés contre leurs poitrines et Madison qui riait doucement à quelque chose que Sam lui murmurait à l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » Demanda Kevin en le poussant de l'épaule

Dean les désigna du goulot de sa bière. « Je crois que je vais écrire une chanson sur ça.»

« Sur quoi ? » Demanda Charlie en levant la tête. Ses traits éclairés par le feu avaient quelque chose d'un peu tordu que le visage lisse de Dorothy n'avait pas.

« Sur une relation où l'un donne de la force à l'autre, et l'autre lui apporte un peu de paix. »

« Oh pitié ne nous transforme pas en groupe à minettes ! » Grimaça la bassiste.

« Tu adorerais ça. » Railla Kevin. Charlie fit mine de lui jeter sa bière à la tête, quelques gouttes atterrirent dans le feu en grésillant.

Le sujet continua de rouler entre eux sans réellement atteindre Madison et Sam de leur coté du feu, à vrai dire ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutait la conversation de leurs amis qui renoncèrent vite à les y inclure.

«Je me sens curieusement bien. » Dit Madison. C'était peut être l'effet de la bière et elle fit une note mentale de diminuer sa consommation, c'était peut être la présence de Sam à côté d'elle, ou le son distant de la radio du bus qui diffusait une vieille chanson de Bruce Springsteen, quoi qu'il en soit elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. « Comme si je n'avais plus besoin de fuir quoi que ce soit. »

C'était clairement la bière qui parlait. Dorothy lui jeta un regard curieux par dessus le feu de camp.

« J'ai fui Kurt parce que je pensais que c'était ce que je pouvais faire de plus courageux. Mais on n'est jamais libre quand on fuit... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux m'arrêter maintenant. »

Sam lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. « Va falloir t'endurcir alors, sinon tu vas te remettre à courir au prochain coup dur. »

Elle sourit et se redressa, glissant du capot pour poser les pieds par terre. « Tu veux aider ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus. Sam hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Dorothy les regarda se tourner autour, faisant semblant de se porter des coups de part et d'autre du feu, les mots de Madison coincés dans sa tête : _« On n'est jamais vraiment libre quand on fuit. » _

Sam se plaça dans la lumière des phares en position défensive.

"Allez, essaye de me frapper vraiment, juste pour voir."

Madison secoua la tête tandis que Dean marmonnait un "poseur" de l'autre côté du feu de camp.

"Pas question que je fasse même semblant de me battre avec toi ! T'as vu la taille de tes bras?"

"C'est pas la taille des bras qui compte." Fit Dean. "C'est la technique l'important. Même toi tu devrais pouvoir le mettre au tapis avec une bonne technique."

Madison lui jeta un regard perplexe tandis qu'il se levait, posant délicatement sa canette pas encore vide par terre pour s'avancer vers le feu. Il lui fit signe d'approcher tandis que Sam s'écartait et elle s'exécuta en soupirant exagérément. Charlie avait enclenché la caméra de son téléphone et filmait la scène avec un grand sourire. Dean fit semblant de porter un coup à Madison qu'elle esquiva d'un geste brusque, posant sa main sur son poignet pour le repousser avant de le relâcher.

"Non. Reste comme ça." Fit Sam derrière elle. "Et tourne autour de lui pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos." Dean hocha la tête et la laissa lui replier le bras au creux des reins.

"Là, si tu va assez vite tu n'as même pas besoin de force pour faire mal, le mouvement de ton adversaire va faire le boulot pour toi et il va se retrouver..." Sam s'interrompit une demi seconde pour enrouler sa grande main autour du poignet de son frère par dessus la main de Madison et le tirer violemment vers le haut. Dean glapit de surprise plus que de douleur et tomba dans la poussière. "A genoux..." termina Sam qui s'était retrouvé penché par dessus Madison que la chute de Dean avait déséquilibrée.

« Bordel Sam tu pourrais prévenir !"

"Désolé." S'excusa le cadet en souriant sans aucun signe de remord. Kevin et Dorothy souriaient tandis que Sam se redressait et tendait une main à Madison et l'autre à Dean pour les aider à se relever. Charlie cessa de filmer et entreprit de poster la courte vidéo sur le compte twitter du groupe. C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient assez souvent, partager avec leurs fans de très brefs moments d'intimité avec eux. Ils avaient vite appris que choisir les instants de leur vie qu'ils montraient à leurs fans leur évitait en partie les assauts de la presse à scandale.

« Où vous avez appris ça ? » Fit Madison en époussetant son pantalon, les sourcils froncés. Sam haussa les épaules.

« Dans les bars comme tout le monde. » Répondit il. Cela lui valut un soupir exaspéré de son frère que Madison interrogea du regard en récupérant sa canette posée par terre.

« A l'armée. » Répondit il en lui faisant signe de ne pas poser d'autre question. Leurs bières finies ils réintégrèrent tous l'intérieur du bus pour une nuit qui s'annonçait courte et pas vraiment reposante. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir doucement et Dorothy adressa à Charlie un signe qui signifiait «Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! » auquel la bassiste répondit par un grognement agacé. Dorothy se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de grimper à la suite de Charlie sur sa couchette où elles se roulèrent en boule, l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent presque instantanément. Kevin fut le seul d'entre eux à prendre le temps de se changer complètement pour dormir. Dean, Sam et Madison se contentèrent de retirer leurs chaussures et de se glisser sous les couvertures de leurs couchettes, le dos de Madison calé contre le torse de Sam qui avait enroulé une jambe autour d'elle.

"Quand ce réveil va sonner j'aurais l'impression d'avoir dormi avec Satan." Fit elle en se calant aussi confortablement que l'étroite couchette le lui permettait. La chaleur du corps du batteur la faisait déjà transpirer.

"Si tu dors." Fit Sam en calant son front contre la nuque de la jeune femme.

"Tu vois autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat?"

"Je peux te faire une liste » Soupira-t-il. « Mais il va falloir être très très silencieux."

"J'ai pas très envie d'être silencieuse."

Kevin qui sortait de la petite salle de bain étouffa un ricanement et passa devant eux pour se hisser sur sa couchette. Dean tira les rideaux de la sienne d'un geste sec.

"Fermez là et gardez vos mains à des endroits décents." Grogna-t-il.

"Comme si Cas et toi étiez toujours décents." Railla Charlie au dessus de lui d'une voix endormie.

« Ça me dérange pas quand c'est moi et Cas. » Rétorqua Dean derrière son rideau. Sam et Madison étouffèrent un rire. Le batteur passa ses mains sous le t shirt de la jeune femme, les laissant juste reposer sur son ventre, et posa un baiser dans son cou.

« On sera indécents plus tard ? » Murmura-t-il. Elle sentit ses cils papillonner contre sa peau et hocha la tête.

« Plus tard. Et pas en public. »

« Petite joueuse. »

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit plus bizarre de dormir près de lui, ou même à ne pas pouvoir dormir du tout. Pourtant, elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque et ses mains sur son ventre et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Dire qu'elle se sentait en sécurité aurait été abuser du terme mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle ne se sentait pas menacée ou terrifiée comme elle l'avait redouté après Kurt.

Parce que Sam n'était pas Kurt.

Quand trois heures plus tard le réveil de Dorothy sonna, les réveillant tous en sursaut, Madison manqua de se cogner la tête contre la couchette de Kevin en se redressant d'un bond. Sam, toujours à moitié endormi lui posa une main sur la tête et la fit se rallonger près de lui tandis que la conductrice se laissait tomber hors de la couchette de Charlie en se retenant par les bras pour amortir le bruit de ses pieds touchant le sol.

« On te fait du café ? » Proposa Madison à mi-voix. Dans a pénombre elle vit seulement Dorothy secouer la tête.

« Pas tout de suite. » Chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éclipser sans allumer la lumière. L'échange avait finit de réveiller Sam qui changea de position aussi doucement que possible. Madison se retourna pour lui faire face, ses bras coincés contre le torse du batteur dont le mouvement avait remonté le t-shirt. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le piercing qu'il avait au nombril et la tête du phénix tatoué qui pointait au dessus de sa hanche. Le moteur se mit en marche couvrant le bruit de leur discussion à voix basse.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé des piercings. Est ce qu'ils ont une signification aussi ? » Demanda Madison en faisant cliqueter ses ongles sur le petit soleil qui pendait au bout du bijou. Sam sourit.

« Aucune autre n'a jamais demandé ça. »

« Ce qui explique qu'aucune autre ne soit ici en ce moment. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux. De toute façon il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle le voit réellement et ils étaient trop proches pour que l'angle ne les fasse pas loucher. C'était plus simple les yeux fermés, comme dans un rêve dont elle devrait essayer de se rappeler le lendemain. « Alors ? »

« Ça allait avec le look. Les tatouages le cuir. C'est ce qu'on attend de quelqu'un comme moi. » Dit il. « C'était aussi une façon de jeter ma différence à la figure des gens. »

« A la figure de ton père tu veux dire. »

Elle l'entendit acquiescer. « Les hommes ne portent pas de bijoux, ou pas beaucoup dans notre société, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai fait celui là. » Dit il en serrant les doigts de Madison sur le soleil accroché à son nombril. « C'est un piercing de fille et je veux qu'on sache que je m'en fiche. Et celui là... » Il remonta la main de la jeune femme sous son t-shirt jusqu'à son torse et l'anneau qu'il portait à un téton et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle pour terminer sa phrase à son oreille « celui là c'est juste pour le plaisir. »

Elle serra la main involontairement sur le bijou provoquant un sursaut et un gémissement qui lui firent courir un frisson dans tout le corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux peut être une demi seconde pour l'embrasser parce qu'à ce stade là elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de parler. Le bruit du moteur couvrirait pour un temps celui de leurs baisers et ils savaient qu'ils devraient se contenter de ça. Cela leur suffirait pour l'instant.


	15. Chapter 15: The Witch

Le concert de Tulsa avait été bon sans être grandiose. Kevin s'était offert un bain de foule à la sortie et Dean l'avait rejoint, signant des autographes sur les places de concert, des bras, des jambes, des drapeaux, des t-shirts en souriant, serrant les fans dans ses bras et faisant des grimaces pour les photos. C'était le genre d'interactions qu'il adorait autant qu'elles le mettaient mal à l'aise. C'était son travail d'être le centre de l'attention et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qu'il avait du mal à supporter c'était de ne pas pouvoir en sortir une fois descendu de scène. Pour les fans, il restait le leader de Free Will avant toute chose et c'était une peau dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser en enlevant son blouson en coulisses. C'était agréable d'être adulé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais étouffant aussi. Tellement de gens qu'un seul faux pas pouvait décevoir. Tellement d'attentes qui pouvaient se muer en rancœur du jour au lendemain...

Il souriait aux appareils photos en enviant l'aisance avec laquelle Sam faisait ça. Sam adorait être regardé, touché, admiré, et il semblait que plus il se comportait exactement comme il le voulait, plus ça marchait. Dean n'avait pas cette facilité à se laisser aller. Il savait parfaitement jouer son rôle, savait exactement comment se comporter avec le public et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait et continuerait de faire le succès du groupe. Ce n'était pas toujours confortable pour autant.

Ils occupèrent les fans un long moment, assez longtemps pour que Dorothy et Charlie s'éclipsent dans l'indifférence générale pour se rendre en taxi chez la grand mère de la conductrice à cent kilomètres de Tulsa. Charlie ne se souvenait pas du nom de la petite ville où Dorothy avait grandit mais elle l'avait beaucoup imaginée à force d'entendre sa compagne en parler. Elle s'était changée en vitesse après le concert et son t-shirt lui collait au dos par un reste de sueur mais c'était mieux que ses tenues de scène habituelles pour faire la connaissance de la grand mère de Dorothy. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux et glissée dans un pantalon propre, sans trous et à sa taille, trois items qu'elle avait été très surprise pouvoir réunir dans un seul vêtement. Elle s'assoupit sur l'épaule de Dorothy pendant le trajet. L'autre ne la réveilla pas. De loin en loin un lampadaire éclairait la route et elle était reconnaissante au chauffeur de ne pas chercher à faire la conversation. Elle avait quitté la ville par cette route des années auparavant et n'était presque jamais revenue.

Son reflet dans la vitre la regardait pensivement. Les traits plus marqués, moins lisses et moins jeunes que ceux qu'elle avait vus se refléter dans des toilettes d'aire d'autoroute tout au long du chemin qui l'avait éloignée de l'Oklahoma. Sa grand mère avait appelé ça son propre Chemin des Larmes et après coup, Dorothy ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les mots n'étaient pas bien trouvés. L'autoradio diffusait en sourdine une chanson de Free Will, la coïncidence la fit sourire.

_« Let me tell you the story of a witch_

_trading her soul for power_

_But she realised only after_

_there's no way to reverse the switch »_

Elle n'était revenue qu'une seule fois, à la mort de son grand père deux ans plus tôt et était repartie presque aussitôt. A l'époque les choses ne semblaient pas avoir tant changé et elle se surprit à sourire à son reflet en passant son bras autour des épaules de Charlie qui se roula en boule contre elle dans une position plus confortable.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison. Dorothy paya et sortit leur sac du coffre tandis que Charlie se réveillait et s'extirpait de la voiture. Une vieille femme enroulée dans un châle multicolore ouvrit la porte, sa silhouette rondelette se découpa à contre jour sur l'allée et d'un coup, Dorothy se sentit redevenir toute petite. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa grand mère qu'elle décolla du sol en la serrant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La vieille femme eut un petit rire et la serra contre elle aussi.

« Tu m'as manqué Ulisi ! »

« Fallait revenir plus tôt gamine. » Fit la vieille en se séparant de sa petite fille qui la dominait d'une bonne tête.

Le taxi s'éloignait et Charlie s'avançait lentement dans l'allée en portant le gros sac que Dorothy et elle partageaient pour la nuit. Elle avait la tête baissée comme si elle craignait que regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux gâche les retrouvailles de Dorothy et sa grand mère. Dorothy regarda la vieille femme avec une légère appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais précisé que Charlie était une fille. Elle était prête à se défendre en disant que cela lui était sorti de la tête ce qui était un mensonge. Elle y avait pensé chaque jours depuis l'invitation de sa grand mère. Brusquement une chose poilue et bruyante la dépassa, l'expédiant le dos contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée pour se jeter dans les jambes de la bassiste avec quelque chose entre le grondement sourd et l'aboiement. Charlie laissa tomber le sac et se mit à genoux sur le gravier de l'allée pour caresser le chien.

« Salut toi ! » Fit elle tandis que l'animal s'asseyait, la queue battant le sol et frottait sa tête contre sa main plus qu'elle ne le caressait réellement. Elle identifia l'animal comme un bâtard pure race au poils caramel très doux et aux grandes oreilles tombantes qu'elle grattouilla consciencieusement s'attirant un gémissement ravi du chien. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Cacahuète » Répondit la vieille femme avec un grand sourire.

« Cacahuète ? » Charlie prit la tête du chien à deux mains . « Quel genre de bêtises tu as fait pour mériter ça mon pauvre gros ? »

Dorothy éclata de rire tandis que le chien jappait solennellement. « Donne la patte Cacahuète ! » Le chien s'exécuta au grand bonheur de Charlie et Dorothy s'approcha pour récupérer le sac et recevoir en échange un grand coup de langue. « C'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom tu es priée de ne pas rire ! »

Charlie fit mine de se tirer une fermeture éclair sur la bouche et se releva en s'époussetant avant de tendre la main vers la grand mère de Dorothy.

« Je m'appelle Charlie. » Dit elle en souriant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Charlie ressentait encore un frisson en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle croyait à la magie. On ne grandit pas en lisant le Seigneur des Anneaux sans y croire au moins un tout petit peu. Mais elle ne croyait pas réellement que ce genre de choses se produisaient, que le simple contact d'une main ridée pouvait suffire à donner l'impression que quelqu'un lisait dans votre âme. Elle avait jeté un regard paniqué à Dorothy quand la vieille femme avait prit sa main en la regardant pensivement. Peu à peu son visage s'était éclairé et elle avait prononcé un mot que la bassiste ne connaissait pas avant d'effleurer ses cheveux de la main. Puis elle avait sourit à Dorothy et les avait invitées à rentrer, Cacahuète sur les talons. .

A présent, elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit une place de ce qui avait été la chambre de la conductrice très longtemps auparavant. Probablement rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Les étagères poussiéreuses au dessus du bureau encore chargées de livres d'aventure, le carton sans un coin de la chambre soigneusement étiqueté «vieux cours», les tapis pourpres et oranges qui recouvraient presque l'intégralité du parquet semblaient remonter à un rêve pas vraiment si lointain. La courtepointe en patchwork avait toujours la même odeur quand Dorothy s'assit sur le lit.

« Tu as grandit ici ? » Demanda Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, embrassant d'un coup d'oeil les murs jaunis par le temps et la fenêtre aux rideau blancs ouverte sur la nuit. L'autre hocha la tête.

« Mes parents habitaient à deux rues d'ici. J'avais deux chambres et quand ils se disputaient je dormais là. »

Charlie observa le mur au dessus du lit où elle pouvait encore discerner les traces des épingles qui avaient accroché des posters ou des photos. « Ils devaient se disputer souvent. » Dit elle. Dorothy hocha la tête.

« C'était quoi le mot de ta grand mère tout à l'heure ? »

« Le mot Cherokee pour renard. Elle était en train de regarder ton Totem. J'ai jamais su comment elle faisait ça mais elle ne se trompe jamais. »

Charlie sourit. « C'est les cheveux qui font ça. »

Dorothy secoua la tête en froissant le couvre lit. « Ainsi que l'intelligence, la ruse, le sens de la famille, la rapidité et la beauté. Le renard est un bon totem. »

Charlie sourit. « Je suis flattée. Quel est ton totem à toi ? »

« Le faucon pèlerin. »

« C'est une bonne chose ? » demanda Charlie. Dorothy secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. C'est un oiseau partiellement migrateur. Selon les croyances de ma grand mère ça fait de moi quelqu'un de peu fiable parce que je vais m'envoler à l'approche de l'hiver »

« Est ce que ce n'est pas un signe de sagesse de se protéger de l'hiver ? » Demanda Charlie en lui prenant la main.

« Pas dans sa tribu. A chaque génération les traditions des Cherokee se perdent un peu plus et moi je ne fais rien pour les garder en vie. Ça a été un gros sujet de discorde entre elle et moi. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de faire vivre ce savoir ? »

Dorothy secoua encore la tête, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui ne montrait qu'un ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles. « Ma mère y est très attachée, mon père est à moitié irlandais. J'ai grandi en entendant parler des esprits du vent et des farfadets. Un jour il faut décider qui l'on est, choisir un camp quand on a deux cultures. »

« Tu as choisit le camp irlandais ? »

« Non. J'ai choisit de partir. J'ai pris la route à dix huit ans et je n'ai jamais cessé de conduire depuis. Ma mère et ma grand mère ont vécu ça comme une fatalité. L'hiver venu j'ai fait exactement ce qu'on m'avait prédit, j'ai fui. Mais j'ai appelé ça « partir à la recherche de moi même »... J'avais dix huit ans et j'étais stupide. »

Charlie n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur la table de chevet nettement rangée. Une lampe, quelques vieux livres pour adolescents et une petite boite ronde avec un dessin de fleur dessus qu'elle prit juste pour s'occuper les mains.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en entendant quelques chose bouger à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la boite, y trouvant une dizaine de petite cachets rose clairs.

« Un truc contre l'anxiété. »

Charlie lui jeta un regard perplexe, Dorothy était la personne la plus calme et posée qu'elle connaisse. « Je ne suis pas juste partie quand j'avais dix huit ans. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute » Dit Charlie en reposant la boite. Dorothy secoua la tête.

« Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça quand il fait noir. » Dit elle en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon et la main que Charlie tenait dans la sienne. Elle sentit un baiser dans son cou et sourit. Elle aimait la façon dont la bassiste ne posait jamais plus de questions que ce à quoi Dorothy avait envie de répondre, et la détermination avec laquelle elle l'embrassait. Charlie embrassait comme elle jouait aux jeux vidéos et ça impliquait de recommencer la partie tant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, ça impliquait de crisper ses mains sur quelque chose et de grogner, les dents serrées. Dorothy l'allongea sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, manœuvrant pour se placer au dessus d'elle , un genou de part et d'autre des hanches de sa compagne. Chacune connaissait le rythme de l'autre, et les caresses qu'elles aimaient. Les ongles de Dorothy qui effleuraient le ventre de Charlie, comme des étincelles tout le long de sa peau. Les jambes de Charlie qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille comme pour empêcher la conductrice de bouger.

En tirant sur le bouton du pantalon de Charlie, Dorothy se fit la réflexion qu'elle appréciait l'habitude de la bassiste de porter des shorts à peine plus grands que ses sous vêtements, parce que les kilomètres de denim étaient une plaie à retirer et elle finit par tirer si violemment sur le tissus qu'elle fit glisser sa compagne du lit. La bassiste étouffa un rire , pliée en deux sur le tapis tandis que Dorothy se débarrassait de son propre pantalon et jetait les vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de plus joli au monde que les jambes de Charlie, pâles, musclées et pleines de bleus parce qu'elle ne passait jamais une journée sans tenter quelque chose de stupide qui laissait des marques. Elle remonta sur le lit, repoussant Dorothy vers le mur en défaisant sa chemise.

« Tu es sure qu'on peut ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme, comme si chuchoter allait changer quoi que ce soit au bruit qu'elles avaient déjà fait.

« Ces murs ont vu pire. » Répondit Dorothy. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'elles arrêtent maintenant.

Avec le temps, elles étaient devenues très bonnes à ce jeu là. Et au delà du jeu il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui ne se voyait que quand elles ouvraient les yeux en même temps. Quasiment jamais. Mais parfois, pendant un tout petit instant avant que leurs paupières papillonnent à nouveau, Charlie pouvait voir dans les yeux noirs de Dorothy autre chose que du désir. Et cela lui donnait envie de l'embrasser plus fort, plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque et encore quelques secondes de plus. De presser leurs corps si fort que leurs peaux ne glissaient plus l'une sur l'autre malgré la sueur, malgré les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses cuisses ou ses épaules et les dents qui mordaient ses lèvres.

« Pas un bruit. » Murmura Dorothy d'une voix rauque à son oreille. C'était ridicule et absolument impossible et Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle regarda sa partenaire. Il était là, au fond de ses yeux, l'éclat sur lequel elle ne mettait pas de mot et qui suffisait à lui faire des choses à l'intérieur.

Les murs en avaient peut être vu d'autres, mais la prochaine fois qu'elles feraient ça, elle se promit que ce serait quelque part où elles n'auraient pas à craindre qu'on les entende. Dorothy avait toujours en tête la chanson entendue plus tôt dans le taxi.

_« Let me tell you about hell_

_let me tell you about the hounds,_

_howling, barking to tell_

_now she can't escape her own spell_

_Her soul is lost and cannot be found. »_

##

Sam trouva Madison au dernier endroit où il la chercha après le concert de Tulsa. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le tourbus des roadies, qui, contrairement à celui du groupe était doté d'une impériale où s'alignaient des sièges assez hauts pour la cacher complètement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle se replia contre la vitre sans lui accorder un regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Charlie a mis la vidéo d'hier sur Twitter. »

Sam mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Et alors ? »

Madison se retourna un peu dans son siège, les genoux coincés contre le dossier devant elle, son téléphone à la main.

« Je cite : « Qui c'est cette pétasse, qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? » », du pouce, elle remontait lentement le fil des commentaires en les lisant à voix haute. « « Pas touche, salope, ils sont à nous. » » Sam étouffa un gloussement ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil agacé. « J'espère que cette pute va... » Madison s'arrêta un instant pour ravaler la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge «attraper un cancer et mourir. »

Sam posa la main sur le téléphone pour en couvrir l'écran.

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. » Dit il en lui retirant l'appareil pour l'éteindre avant de le lui rendre. « C'est une bande de mômes jalouses parce qu'elles n'ont pas ce que tu as. »

« C'est terrifiant quand même. Plus encore à l'idée que ce sont peut être réellement des mômes qui écrivent ça. Est ce qu'ils n'ont aucune conscience du mal que ça peut faire ? » Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et des sanglots dans la voix. Sam secoua la tête.

« Absolument aucune. La plupart des gens ne nous voient pas comme des êtres humains Mads. Les célébrités sont faites pour fantasmer dessus, pas pour avoir une vie ou des émotions. Pas dans l'esprit du public en tout cas. Pour eux c'est comme si tu accordais des émotions à un tableau ou un personnage de dessins animés. »

« Mais moi je ne suis pas une célébrité. » Dit elle en baissant les yeux sur le téléphone éteint entre ses mains. « Comment tu supportes ça ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je n'en tiens pas compte. Ces gens ne me connaissent pas, leur opinion n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est quand on me dit que ce que je fais compte pour quelqu'un. Quand un gosse se met à la batterie ou à écrire et qu'il me dit que c'est grâce à moi... c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. » Il releva un peu sa manche et se tourna sur le siège pour lui montrer son bras où s'étalaient une multitude de petites fleurs bleues et violettes entre les tournesols sur son épaule et le magnolia sur l'avant bras. « Une pour chaque personne qui m'a dit que j'avais de l'importance. »

Elle passa la main sur les tatouages, juste assez doucement pour que la caresse le fasse frémir. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, juste là, sur les fleurs qui représentaient un peu de l'amour qu'on lui portait et qui, retourné contre elle se traduisait en messages de haine anonyme. Elle le fit et l'instant d'après il l'avait attirée contre lui, presque repliée en boule entre ses bras, riant et essayant de rester en contact avec le tatouage sur son bras. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Comme si c'était pas assez dur d'accepter d'être avec toi, il faut en plus composer avec ça. »

« Si tu t'attendais à ce que tout ne soit que soleil et licornes tu t'es planté de mec. » Dit il froidement.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Grogna-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras pour s'installer plus confortablement a califourchon sur ses genoux, le dos pressé contre le dossier du siège derrière elle. «Mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir supporter tes fans en plus de toi. »

Il sourit, les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. « J'aurais du te prévenir que je n'étais pas un garçon facile. »

« Oh ? J'avais comprit l'inverse. » Fit elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Je te rappelle que tu couches avec tes fans. »

« Il n'y en a qu'une seule ici. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. »

« Je ne suis pas une de tes fans. »

« Menteuse. »

Elle rit et entreprit de lui retirer sa veste tandis qu'il passait les mains sous son t shirt pour le lui retirer. Ils souriaient encore en s'embrassant, en défaisant chacun le bouton du jean de l'autre et en passant leurs mains en dessous avec des soupirs de plaisir.

« Il y a des gens en bas. » Fit elle en se coulant contre lui, une main dans les cheveux de Sam, l'autre sur son sexe, ses lèvres dans son cou où le pouls battait plus vite et plus fort sous sa langue.

« Alors tu vas devoir être très silencieuse. » Répondit il en glissant lentement ses doigts en elle. Elle étouffa un gloussement dans son épaule puis un gémissement quand il se mit à bouger, le souffle plus court à mesure qu'elle faisait aller et venir sa main sur son membre. Il sentit les lèvres de Madison quitter son cou, descendre le long de sa clavicule jusqu'au piercing sur sa poitrine qu'elle se mit à mordiller et cette fois ci ce fut lui qui laissa échapper un soupir bruyant. Il pouvait la sentir sourire contre sa poitrine même s'il ne voyait que ses cheveux et répondit en pressant plus fort sa main sur son entrejambe. Il avait envie de sourire, de rire et de gémir tout à la fois, de plaisir, de bonheur et d'une sensation qu'il n'aurait pas su exprimer avec des mots mais qui avait tout à voir avec le bourdonnement du sang à ses oreilles, le bruit de leurs respiration, du froissement de leurs peaux contre le velours du siège, le battement de son cœur qu'il sentait pulser dans tout son corps. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit et Madison étouffait ses gémissements contre sa peau, seules leurs mains bougeaient, et leurs poitrines couvertes de sueur qui glissaient l'une sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les emporte et les laisse essoufflés et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au bord d'un éclat de rire un peu incongru.

Madison finit par se forcer à bouger, essuya sa main sur son jean dont la couleur avait probablement été inventée pour camoufler les taches suspectes. Elle aurait pu se contorsionner pour récupérer son t-shirt roulé en boule par terre sous les bottes de Sam mais il était probablement déjà ruiné. Elle se contenta de se glisser à sa place contre la vitre couverte de buée, laissant Sam se réajuster avec un grognement.

« J'ai jamais eut aussi hâte de retrouver une chambre avec un lit. » Fit il en se coulant contre elle pour l'embrasser, la plaquant contre la vitre froide. Elle n'y fit pas attention, enroula ses bras nus autour de ses épaules et s'abandonna au baiser, lentement, langoureusement comme si l'instant de chaleur qu'ils venaient de s'offrir devait s'accompagner d'un morceau de tendresse.

Même à la lumière hideuse du bus, même échevelée, transpirante, les joues rougies par le plaisir, il la trouvait belle. Même si elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré plus tôt et des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues. Il l'embrassa encore parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ça aurait parut idiot et remâché. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, la veste de Sam servant d'oreiller à Madison. Elle avait toujours les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et il s'allongea presque sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux distraitement.

Ils commençaient à s'endormir quand ils entendirent le pas lourd de Bobby monter les escaliers et sa voix ronchon appeler Madison. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, pas assez vite pour se rhabiller totalement avant qu'il ne les voie.

« Vraiment ? » Grogna-t-il en haussant les sourcils en regardant Sam qui renfilait son t-shirt avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Le manager soupira et les laissa seuls avec un geste qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de leur comportement. Sam et Madison se regardèrent une demi seconde, tout les deux échevelés d'avoir renfilé leurs vêtements à la hâte et éclatèrent de rire.

##

_« She feels her bones ignite, _

_as she goes down on the pit, _

_the devil will do as he see fit_

_no sun will ever soothe her sight. »_

C'était une jolie journée qui avait commencé par une douche à deux. Charlie avait ouvert la porte de la cuisine à Cacahuète qui jappait doucement pour ne pas déranger sa maîtresse mais se jeta dehors dès qu'il put. Dorothy observa sa compagne suivre le chien dehors, pieds nus et portant encore le pantalon de flanelle orné de petits logos Woo

nder Woman dans lequel elle avait dormi. Il y avait des gens (Sam en tête) qui avaient probablement tenté de lui faire changer ses habitudes vestimentaires, ils avaient manifestement tous échoué ce qui faisait sourire Dorothy tandis que l'odeur du café emplissait la cuisine. Sa grand mère s'y glissa à petits pas, enroulée dans une robe de chambre bleue et la serra contre elle.

« Ça fait du bien de t'avoir ici. » Dit la vieille femme en s'asseyant.

« Je repars dans l'après midi. On doit reprendre la route pour LA ce soir. »

Dehors, Cacahuète s'était mis à aboyer quand Charlie lui jetait un bâton qu'il rapportait consciencieusement à chaque fois pour avoir une caresse de plus.

« Elle est ravissante. » Dit La vieille femme, le menton dans la main en regardant par la fenêtre la bassiste qui courait après le chien. Elle prit la tasse de café que Dorothy lui tendait et attendit que sa petite fille se soit assise pour lui demander : « Tu aimes les filles ? Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu nous as quittés ? »

Dorothy secoua la tête. « Non, Ulisi. Non aux deux questions. Je n'aime pas les filles. J'aime cette fille, ce n'est pas une question de sexe c'est... une question de compagnie. »

La vieille femme hocha la tête « Il y a des gens dont on peut partager la vie. » Fit elle pensivement « Je suppose que le genre ne devrait pas importer. » Elle regardait Charlie faire la course avec le vieux chien dans le jardin.

« Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai quittés tu le sais Ulisi. »

« Pourquoi alors ? Tu es partie en disant que tu voulais savoir qui tu étais... Est ce que tu le sais maintenant ? »

Dorothy tourna son regard vers Charlie et le chien et sourit. « Je l'ai sans doute toujours su, mais je crois qu'elle est en train de me le faire réaliser. Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. »

Sa grand mère sourit. « C'est une bonne compagnie alors. »

Et le sujet fut clos.

Plus tard, elle trouva Charlie, habillée cette fois, plantée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre d'adolescente devant laquelle pendait une telle collection d'attrapeurs de rêve qu'ils formaient comme un rideau de toiles d'araignées et de plume bloquant presque la vue sur l'extérieur.

« C'est joli. » Fit elle en effleurant du doigt un des objets.

« J'en ai fait un tout les dimanches pendant un an environ. » répondit Dorothy en commençant à rassembler leurs affaires dans leur sac commun.

« Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, un pantalon dans la main en se demandant si c'était le bon moment ? Si elle avait envie de parler de ça ? En cet instant, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sam parlait si peu de son passé. Le passé, la plupart du temps, mieux valait le laisser à sa place.

Charlie n'avait même pas besoin de savoir. C'était un événement insignifiant dont Dorothy se mit à parler presque malgré elle. Insignifiant pour tout le monde sauf pour elle. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis de leur relation c'était une chose qu'elle voulait partager avec la bassiste. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Charlie s'appuya contre le bureau pour l'écouter.

« Les attrapeurs de rêve … ils sont censés capturer les cauchemars et les dissoudre le jour. A l'époque, en faire me calmait. Parce que parfois la vie ne te laisse aucun répit, elle te harcèle chaque jour et chaque jour tu dois trouver la force de te lever. Et à l'époque, c'était difficile pour moi. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda doucement Charlie en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le lit.

Dorothy avait l'habitude de s'exprimer de façon claire et concise, pas de tourner ainsi autour du pot et Charlie glissa sa main dans la sienne comme pour l'encourager à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

«Tout le monde a un endroit où se réfugier pour échapper au monde. Quand les choses deviennent trop dures, tu peux survivre à n'importe quoi tant que tu as cet endroit à toi. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Je sais que pour Castiel c'est d'écouter Dean chanter, pour Sam c'est de taper sur sa batterie. J'ai toujours pas trouvé quel était le tien, Red, mais moi, c'était cette chambre. Je ne m'intégrais pas très bien à l'époque. Je suis même pas sure de m'intégrer même maintenant, mais ado, c'était comme si cette chambre était le seul endroit où rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver. Ni les disputes de mes parents ni la désapprobation de mes grands parents. Je m'asseyais à ce bureau pendant des heures, je faisais mes devoir, je rêvassais à quand je ne serais plus le vilain petit canard... »

Charlie eut un petit rire « C'est dur de t'imaginer dans la peau du vilain petit canard »

Dorothy sourit et pressa ses doigts « Mais je l'étais. Et ici, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité . »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Quelqu'un nous a cambriolés. Je commençais juste le lycée et c'était encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Je suis rentrée un soir et j'ai trouvé la chambre dévastée, tout était déchiré ou cassé. » Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour chasser la vision du désastre et secoua la tête « Ce n'était rien. Personne n'a été blessé, mes grands parents n'étaient même pas là, il manquait deux ou trois choses mais rien de grave. Et pourtant ça a été comme si je n'avais plus ce refuge dont j'avais besoin. Comme si on m'avait privée de mon recoin secret. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'étais jeune... »

« Pas stupide. » L'interrompit Charlie « Je crois que je comprends. Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité dans ton propre refuge, alors... Qu'est ce qu'il te reste ? Ça doit être un peu comme si on t'avait agressée personnellement. »

« C'est à peu près ça. Je me faisais peur en me disant que ça pouvait recommencer à tout moment, je ne me sentais plus en sécurité nulle part. J'ai pensé que ça se calmerait avec le temps, mais j'ai eut mon diplôme et ça n'avait toujours pas passé. Le jour suivant j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis partie... trois ans à me sentir mal ici, je pouvais aussi bien me sentir mal n'importe ou ailleurs. Les choses avaient empiré dans la famille. Ma grand mère voulait me faire apprendre les rituels de ses ancêtres, la langue Cherokee et moi je ne me suis jamais vraiment reconnue là dedans. J'étais devenue quasiment une étrangère pour eux, alors je suis partie pour savoir exactement qui j'étais. Je suis devenue exactement ce qu'on m'avait prédit. L'hiver est venu et le faucon pèlerin a fui. J'ai accumulé les boulots à conduire des camions dans toute l'Amérique, j'ai vu du pays, puis j'ai signé le contrat pour la tournée de Free Will et la suite tu la connais.

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un instant puis « Est ce que tu as trouvé un nouveau refuge ? »

Dorothy sourit en se tournant vers elle. « Pas encore mais... Je me dis qu'avec le temps... tu pourrais devenir mon refuge. Si tu veux. »

Charlie sourit à son tour.

« Ça fait un an tu sais. »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « C'était une bonne année. »

Charlie se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses mains caressant les cheveux de la conductrice, s'y crispant quand elles approfondirent le baiser.

« Je serais plus qu'honorée d'être ton refuge secret. »

Dorothy sourit avant de l'embrasser encore en se disant qu'il y avait probablement du vrai dans l'adage « le foyer est où le cœur aime ». Elle était en train de se faire un foyer dans le terrier d'un renard, et aussi étrange que ça paraisse pour elle qui était un oiseau voyageur, c'était quand même une très bonne chose.

_« Let me tell you about a girl, _

_Hell broke her, made her a demon inside, _

_But when the pain left her _

_she remembered what it's like to be human. »_


	16. Chapter 16: Shelter

Chapitre 16 : Shelter

C'était le dernier show, celui qui n'était pas toujours spécial, mais qui aurait toujours du l'ê connaissait les signes d'un show extraordinaire pour les avoir déjà vus en quelques rares occasions. La façon dont Charlie froissait ses cheveux entre ses mains, les fossettes de Sam et le nombre de baguettes qu'il avait déjà perdues dans les coulisses (un jour il faudrait engager quelqu'un pour les ramasser derrière lui. Un jour.)

Castiel pouvait surtout le voir dans les yeux de Dean, dans son sourire et la porte qu'il avait laissée entrebâillée pour pouvoir entendre le bruit de la foule qui s'amassait dans la salle tandis qu'ils se changeaient tout les deux.

Ils étaient arrivés presque en retard et s'étaient faits attraper au milieu du couloir par Bobby enjoignant à Dean d'aller se changer et le gratifiant au passage d'une tape à l'arrière de la tête qui n'entama absolument pas l'excitation du chanteur. Ils avaient jeté leurs sacs par terre et échangé un dernier baiser avant de se déshabiller rapidement, se regardant l'un et l'autre se dépouiller vêtement par vêtement d'une facette de leur vie. Le sweatshirt de Castiel tomba par terre entraînant avec lui le dernier espoir de le voir bien coiffé et Dean dut résister à l'envie de lui passer une main dans les cheveux pour en accentuer encore l'effet débraillé, le concert se chargerait de ça. Il se débarrassa de son jean trop porté pour enfiler un pantalon de cuir. Le vêtement froid lui fit serrer brièvement les dents et Castiel eut un claquement de langue appréciateur auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil tandis que le jeune homme enfilait le jean du chanteur. Il était trop grand pour lui et lui tombait sur les hanches de façon suggestive. Dean détourna les yeux avant d'avoir besoin de retarder le concert d'une demi heure et pêcha un t-shirt blanc dans son sac avant d'enfiler une veste de cuir qu'il ne garderait pas plus de trois chansons.

Castiel était encore pieds nus quand Sam entra sans frapper et tout ce que le batteur vit de prime abord ce fut le dos du comptable, agenouillé près du canapé, occupé à cerner de noir les yeux de son amant.

« On tourne un porno ici ? » S'amusa-t-il

« Ça pourrait venir. » Fit Castiel pince sans rire avec un mouvement d'épaule pour réajuster son débardeur trop grand sans faire trembler sa main. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Dean ouvrit les yeux en souriant. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de bien pour mériter cette vision ?

Charlie et Kevin arrivaient en trombe en se poursuivant dans les couloirs et trébuchèrent l'un sur l'autre quand la bassiste se cogna contre Sam toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Castiel connaissait les signes et chez Charlie ils se traduisaient pas une certaine incapacité à s'exprimer autrement qu'avec ses mains comme si l'excitation lui coupait la voix. Elle tendit d'autorité à Sam la grosse boite dans laquelle ils conservaient leurs bijoux de scène et lui enjoignit de se préparer.

« Mais je suis prêt ! » Protesta-t-il en la laissant néanmoins lui accrocher des bracelets cloutés aux poignets. Il fit de même pour elle et fit signe à Kevin de changer ses piercings. « Plus voyants Kev. Ce soir c'est un grand soir ! »

Castiel s'assit sur le bord du canapé, le bras de Dean passé autour de la taille pour les observer juste quelques instants avant de rejoindre la fosse. Il se pencha pour embrasser le chanteur une dernière fois et s'éclipsa sur un signe d'encouragement à l'attention de ses amis. Il profita du calme très relatif des coulisses pour appeler Dorothy et lui recommander de venir assister au concert avec Madison.

« Ça va valoir le coup. » Promit il en montrant son badge au vigile qui le laissa passer entre les barrières la séparant de la fosse. On le regarda curieusement, on parlait sur son passage.

Castiel le comptable aurait baissé la tête et fait mine de ne rien voir. Mais le Castiel qu'il était à cet instant précis sourit et longea les barrières, s'installant au troisième ou quatrième rang des spectateurs entre un drapeau fait main portant l'emblème du groupe et quelques paroles de « HellHound » et un groupe de filles qui parlaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait son appareil photo autour du cou et son téléphone qui vibrait au fond de la poche du jean trop grand qu'il portait.

Il n'avait pas reçu de message de Brooklyn depuis si longtemps qu'il eut un moment d'incompréhension en voyant son identifiant sur l'écran.

**« On dirait que ça va être un grand show. »**

Elle était donc dans la salle. Par réflexe, Castiel la chercha des yeux mais il savait qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance de la trouver dans la foule. Mais il sourit quand même tandis que Madison et Dorothy le rejoignaient et répoondit rapidement.

**« Surtout pour toi. » **

Il se promit de lui demander de plus amples nouvelles après le concert, mais il souriait déjà en sachant la surprise involontaire que Dean réservait à la jeune fille. Il en avait lu les paroles griffonnées dans le carnet et savait que Dean attendait une occasion spéciale pour chanter cette chanson là. Un public particulier assez réceptif pour lui offrir ce cadeau. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'attendre la réponse de Dean au message qu'il lui envoya aussitôt, il savait exactement par quelle chanson il commencerait la session acoustique ce soir là , et à qui il la dédierait.

Castiel connaissait les signes d'un très bon show, chez lui cela se traduisait par une excitation incandescente, comme un million de bulles dans sa poitrine qui le faisaient sautiller sur place et sourire assez grand pour inquiéter Dorothy.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Il faisait chaud, la foule se mit à hurler. Castiel se sentait chez lui.

Sam s'était jeté sur scène, trouvant instinctivement sa place sur son siège, les baguettes déjà en main, ses bras trouvant tout seuls le chemin du kit de batterie dont il discernait à peine la forme dans la pénombre. Le premier coup sur la caisse claire, le battement tout en contretemps de la séquence d'ouverture s'accordèrent directement au rythme de son cœur. Le temps que Kevin et Charlie soient sur scène, il était déjà en sueur, son débardeur blanc collé à son dos, ses oreilles bourdonnantes malgré les protections... Il surprit un regard de la bassiste à l'instant où Dean montait sur scène et lui fit un sourire tandis que son frère se plaçait au centre de la scène en saluant la foule, la main crispée sur son micro.

Tout était parfait.

Kevin voyait la foule bouger au rythme de la musique qui lui serrait le ventre et le faisait sourire, se concentrant difficilement sur sa ligne mélodique. Il adorait regarder les gens, toujours émerveillé qu'ils se déplacent, que la musique puisse leur procurer cette sensation. Le classique qu'il avait étudié toute sa jeunesse produisait des effets plus profonds, plus calmes, comme une paix intérieure qui ne se partageait pas. Le rock nécessitait un partage. C'était comme si la musique elle même ordonnait au public de chanter plus fort que Dean, de battre la mesure plus vite que Sam, de se balancer au rythme de la basse et de fermer les yeux le long des mesures des cordes qu'il frottait.

La chaleur de la foule était étouffante, quasiment terrifiante, des gens se pressaient contre Dorothy, la poussaient, lui marchaient sur les pieds en hurlant. Personne ne pouvait aimer ça. Elle était sur le point de battre en retraite quand la main de Castiel chercha la sienne, elle était déjà moite de sueur et le groupe entamait seulement le second morceau. Il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'elle entende ce qu'il lui disait et il lui couvrit simplement les yeux de sa main libre. «Laisse toi porter. » Cria-t-il à son oreille.

Est ce que c'était sa manière de faire ? Se laisser porter par la foule ? Manifestement oui. C'était une sensation étrange d'être ainsi ballottée par des inconnus sur un sol vibrant, comme dans ces rêves où l'on tombe et dont on se réveille en criant. Mais cela laissait plus de place à la musique, plus de place aux paroles et à l'émotion.

Castiel connaissait les signes d'un concert incroyable et il était chaque fois ravi d'y participer. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand le son eut commencé à lui faire bourdonner les oreilles, quand il lui sembla être plus ivre de musique et de vie qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, il se mit à photographier le groupe. Les photos seraient pour la plupart floues ou mal cadrées, mais une ou deux d'entre elles seraient parfaites, une représentation exacte du bonheur ponctuel que Free Will pouvait apporter à ses fans. Il en avait tout un dossier dans son ordinateur que Dean regardait parfois les jours de découragement.

Il prit aussi en photo les profils de Dorothy et Madison entrain de reprendre en choeur une chanson, avec chacune sur le visage la même expression d'abandon joyeux. Il la ferait sans doute tirer et encadrer.

Quand enfin Sam cessa de frapper sur les cymballes et que le calme revint lentement dans la fosse et sur scène, Castiel rectifia rapidement les réglages de l'appareil pour les ajuster au calme de la session acoustique qui s'annonçait. Il y aurait des vidéos de la chanson que Dean, désormais seul sur scène allait entonner. Lui, il voulait photographier ses lèvres au bord du micro et l'éclat de ses piercings sous la lumière rose et violette, il voulait photographier la courbure de la rose tatouée sur son poignet fléchi autour du manche de la guitare, et ses doigts crispés sur les cordes. Plus que tout le reste ces toutes petites choses donnaient de la réalité à l'instant de flottement émerveillé que Castiel tenterait de se rappeler plus tard sans parvenir à en retrouver la sensation exacte.

Une photo, une seconde, puis un plan élargi de la scène, puis une dernière de Kevin penché sur son violoncelle et Castiel laissa retomber l'appareil photo contre son ventre pour écouter la chanson. Il espérait que les vidéos qu'il en trouverait par la suite sur internet commenceraient assez tôt pour qu'on y entende Dean se pencher sur son micro et souffler « Celle ci est pour Brooklyn. »

_« We've been through much you and I,_

_I believed in you like you believed in me too_

_You couldn't make it, I don't know why. _

_Why wasn't I able to save you ? »_

##

La cuisine de Castiel avait quelque chose de miraculeux. Déjà parce qu'elle était infecte. Ensuite parce qu'elle l'avait amené jusqu'à l'âge vénérable de vingt six ans ce qui, de l'avis de Dean, relevait de l'intervention divine quotidienne. S'il évitait de penser au régime alimentaire de Castiel quand il était trop loin pour y remédier, il avait pris très vite l'habitude de clamer la cuisine du jeune homme comme son propre territoire dès qu'il était en ville et ce soir ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il s'était éclipsé après avoir signé des autographes et pris des photos avec des fans et avait pris des chemins détournés pour semer quiconque pourrait éventuellement le suivre jusqu'à l'appartement du comptable.

Il trouva Castiel dans la cuisine en train de couper consciencieusement des carottes en rondelles toutes strictement de la même épaisseur. Les notions de temps de cuisson et d'assaisonnement lui restaient étrangères, mais son soucis du détail et du travail bien fait faisaient de lui un commis particulièrement efficace à défaut d'être rapide.

Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment considérer leur vie comme routinière, Dean bougeait bien trop pour cela. Mais ils avaient leurs petits rituels, dont celui du premier dîner après le dernier concert. Ils cuisinaient en silence, l'un éminçant les aliments, le second les cuisant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'une douce odeur de plat mijoté envahisse le petit appartement blanc et bleu de Castiel.

La sensation de rentrer chez soi et de ne plus avoir à en bouger était toujours étrange après si longtemps passé sur les routes. Dean avait un peu l'impression de flotter dans une hébétude épuisée depuis la veille.

Savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à repartir quelques heures plus tard n'avait pas diminué leur fougue, au contraire. Ils avaient faillit être en retard pour le concert et avaient été accueillis par des regards de connivence auxquels ils n'avaient pas prêté attention. Même en cuisinant ils trouvaient le moyen de s'effleurer doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup cette nuit non plus. Un air de jazz emplissait l'appartement, couvrant à peine le bruit du couteau sur la planche à découper. C'était l'ambiance la plus calme dans laquelle Dean se soit trouvé depuis des mois malgré ses oreilles bourdonnantes du concert qui venait de s'achever et la crispation résiduelle de ses doigts. Il se prit à sourire en regardant sa sauce réduire.

« Tu sais. » Dit il pensivement. « Ce serait plus simple si tout le monde savait pour nous. J'aurais pas à me cacher pour venir te faire la cuisine. »

Il sentit Castiel se tendre à coté de lui juste avant de répondre « Non. » du même ton ferme qu'il aurait employé pour décliner une partie à trois avec le cadavre d'Hitler. Il avait posé son couteau et regardait le poireau qu'il était en train de découper comme s'il venait de lui faire un affront personnel. Dean savait que c'était uniquement pour ne pas retourner ce regard sur lui. C'était une discussion, ou plutôt une dispute qu'ils avaient déjà eut de nombreuses fois et il s'en voulait d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui lui avait pris, il n'en avait pas eut l'intention consciente. C'était juste l'ambiance calme, la perspective d'être posé pour quelques temps qui l'avaient amené à cette pensée qu'il avait formulée tout haut. Et maintenant Castiel fusillait un légume du regard, les dents serrées pour ne rien dire qu'il regretterait par la suite. Dean coupa le feu sous la casserole.

« Désolé. » Dit il. « Je pensais juste que... »

« On a déjà eut cette conversation. » Le coupa Castiel.

« Je sais. Et je ne suis toujours pas satisfait de comment elle tourne à chaque fois. »

«Alors pourquoi tu remets toujours ça sur le tapis ? » S'emporta le jeune homme. « Il n'est pas question de rendre notre relation publique ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

Dean roula des yeux. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On ne sera pas fusillés sur la place publique ! »

« Presque. » Grogna Castiel en pointant son couteau sur Dean. Il le reposa dès qu'il s'en rendit compte et croisa les bras, appuyé contre le plan de travail, le poireau abandonné pour l'instant. « Ça t'a déjà coûté ta carrière une fois, et ton père par dessus le marché. Il est hors de question qu'on compromette l'avenir de Free Will juste parce que tu trouverais ça confortable de ne pas avoir à se cacher ! »

« Ça ne compromettrait rien bordel ! » S'emporta Dean à son tour. « Ça ne changera rien à ma musique ! »

Castiel eut un reniflement méprisant. « Mais mon chéri, si c'était la musique qui comptait dans ce métier, ça se saurait. »

Dean pâlit visiblement. « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ça ? » Siffla-t-il. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être si en colère, après tout il connaissait parfaitement la position du jeune homme sur le sujet. Mais Castiel avait volontairement frappé exactement là où ça faisait mal.

« Ce n'est pas la musique qui fait vendre vos disques Dean. Si tu crois encore ça tu te voiles la face. Comment tu crois que tes fans réagiront quand elles découvriront que fantasmer sur toi est inutile puisque tu n'es plus célibataire ? Comment crois tu que tout le monde réagira en apprenant qu'en plus tu couches avec un mec ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! » Cria Dean. « J'ai quitté l'armée parce que je refusais de mentir et de me cacher, et mon père me méprise pour ça ! Et maintenant tu me demandes de faire pareil ! Depuis des années Cas ! Tu crois que si je voulais vivre un mensonge j'aurais choisit cette vie ? »

Castiel pinça les lèvre très fort et secoua la tête.

« Pas maintenant ! » Dit il un peu plus posément. « Pas maintenant que votre maison de disque commence à vous faire confiance. C'est trop risqué Dean. Il y a trop en jeu, votre carrière, vos revenus. Tu as pensé à ce qu'il se passera si tu révèles ça, que ça fait scandale et que la maison de disque vous lâche?Tu as pensé à Sam Charlie et Kevin ? »

« Bien sur que j'y pense. Je ne pense qu'à eux. J'ai toujours pensé qu'à eux sinon j'aurais pas signé ce putain de contrat. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aller faire la pute chez Crowley ? Tu crois que j'aime ça, voir ma musique passée au mixer pour pouvoir la vendre ? »

Castiel secoua la tête, l'air penaud.

« Ça ne vaut pas le coup de gâcher tout ça juste pour ne pas avoir à se cacher. On est bien comme ça, non ? »

« Non. » Dean se passa une main lasse sur le visage, il tremblait de rage ou de déception il n'était pas sur de savoir.« Non je suis pas bien Cas. Ça allait bien avant toi. Avant que tu arrives et que tu me donnes envie de choses pour moi même. Quand je n'avais que le bien être de Sam en tête tout était plus facile. Et maintenant je veux des choses pour moi. Je veux... Je veux te serrer contre moi dans la rue, je veux qu'on vive ensemble, je veux que tout le monde sache ce que tu représentes pour moi et qu'on arrête de me présenter des filles. C'est malhonnête de se cacher comme ça alors que je suis heureux et que je voudrais que tout le monde le sache. » Sa colère était retombée à mesure des mots et maintenant il avait envie de pleurer. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel s'approche et le touche mais il ne le fit pas.

« Je refuse. » Dit le jeune homme. « Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Mais ça, il n'en est pas question. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre ce risque, pas avant que vous soyez tous bien installés dans le milieu. »

Dean ricana. « Pourquoi il faut que la seule fois où tu te montres raisonnable c'est pour me refuser la seule chose qui me tient à cœur ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que Dean soupire et sorte de la cuisine.

« Où tu vas? » Cria le comptable dans son dos. Seul le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui répondit.

Il termina de découper le poireau, comme si c'était important, et réserva la préparation au réfrigérateur. Ils avaient déjà sorti les assiettes et il fut pris de l'envie violente d'en briser une. Ou les deux, voire toutes celles qu'il possédait. Il avait déjà fait ça, ça ne lui apporterait qu'une satisfaction passagère sans régler le problème. Il les empila l'une sur l'autre pour les ranger.

Et puis merde.

Il les jeta violemment au sol où elles explosèrent avec un bruit satisfaisant de porcelaine brisée. Les morceaux blancs tranchaient sur le carrelage bleu. Il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Il se coucha, l'appétit coupé par la dispute. Il était certain que Dean ne reviendrait pas de la nuit et que lui même ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Pourtant ce fut le bruit des clefs du chanteur dans la serrure qui le réveillèrent plusieurs heures plus tard déclenchant un mal de crâne qui ne ferait qu'empirer au fil des heures. Il grimaça en entendant le crissement de la porte du placard de l'entrée où Dean rangeait sa veste, et le bruit de ses chaussures tombant au sol tandis qu'il les retirait. La lumière du couloir filtra par la porte entrouverte et il se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux pour voir Dean avancer un pied hésitant dans la chambre.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il , la voix à peine au dessus du murmure.

Castiel hocha la tête et repoussa légèrement le coin de la couette loin de la place habituelle de son amant pour lui indiquer sa permission. Dean soupira de soulagement et se glissa dans le lit à coté de lui, ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du torse de Castiel qui soupira à son tour. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis son départ. Malgré la fréquence de leurs disputes, ils les détestaient autant l'un que l'autre.

« Je suis désolé » Murmura Castiel en posant son front contre celui de Dean. L'autre hocha doucement la tête sans répondre. « Je te promet qu'on le fera. Quand les choses auront changé, on le fera. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'auras pas à tenir, elles n'ont aucune valeur. » Grogna Dean. Castiel lui tira les cheveux en manière d'interrogation. « On sera morts ou séparés avant que les temps changent. Alors on va rester comme ça et cesser de s'engueuler sur le sujet. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

A son ton, Castiel sut que si, ça avait de l'importance, mais Dean ne mentionnerait plus jamais le sujet à moins d'y être forcé. Comme son père, comme l'armée, comme tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui en prétendant que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas le but mais Castiel se sentit coupable.

« Je suis désolé. »

Dean posa un baiser léger sur sa bouche puis sur son front, serra les bras autour de lui.

« Ne le sois pas, dort. »

_« If angels are supposed to be guardians, _

_Ask them to forgive me, for I couldn't shelter you, _

_Tell them I wish circumstances were different,_

_And I'm sorry for what you've been through »_

##

_« You didn't think you deserve to be saved,_

_What we did, what we became, _

_I'm afraid it might kill me too,_

_I lost everything for nothing_

_I hope paradise has a place for me and you. »_

Une fois la salle vide et les projecteurs éteints, Sam s'était mis à avoir froid à cause de la sueur qui lui collait son débardeur à la peau. Il savait que malgré le climat californien, la nuit était trop avancée pour qu'il puisse sortir bras nus sans crever de froid. Il avait laissé les autres s'éclipser pour profiter de la minuscule salle de bain de leur loge et laisser l'eau chaude effacer un peu de la douleur lancinante dans ses épaules et ses bras. Ça avait été un concert absolument formidable et comme à chaque fois, il savait qu'il se réveillerait avec des courbatures qui le feraient grimacer. Il sentait encore l'énergie qui bouillonnait sous sa peau, l'excitation qui lui ceinturait encore le ventre et il chantonnait pour lui même sous la douche, se balançait toujours d'un pied sur l'autre en se rhabillant, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Demain il se sentirait vide, fatigué et perdu. Des mois sur les routes et la route était devenue comme une mauvaise habitude dont il aurait du mal à se défaire. Ils auraient tous deux jours de calme avant leur rendez vous avec Crowley afin d'établir la suite des événements. Dans l'industrie du spectacle, ils l'avaient appris assez durement, les vacances n'existaient pas. Il fallait sans cesse nourrir le public, lui donner quelque chose, occuper la scène médiatique pour ne pas qu'on les oublie, pour qu'ils continuent à rapporter assez d'argent à la maison de disque pour que ladite maison les soutienne durant le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour sortir un nouvel album.

Sam aimait réellement sa vie, mais cet aspect là, il le détestait. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence avec ce qu'il avait fui en allant à Stanford. Il avait toujours quelqu'un sur le dos pour lui dire quoi faire, quoi ne pas faire et, le cas échéant quoi penser. Mais il décida de remettre ce soucis à plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait profiter de la joie qui bouillonnait en lui, idéalement en mettant la main sur Madison et une boisson ou deux. Sa veste à la main il retourna dans la salle où les roadies terminaient de nettoyer la scène pour la dernière fois. Il y avait déjà des caisses de bière au milieu de la fosse déserte et Kevin apportait un gros plateau de sandwiches qu'il posa en équilibre sur une des caisses.

Madison étiquetait une partie de ce qui devraient rejoindre le studio d'enregistrement mis à leur disposition pour y entreposer entre autres la batterie de Sam. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, marmonnant pour elle même un code qui aurait échappé à quiconque ne travaillant pas avec eux en vérifiant des pièces sur une liste qu'elle avait à la main. Sam s'assit à coté de Kevin et tendit la main vers un sandwich mais resta suspendu en plein mouvement en se rendant compte qu'il avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres mais plus à cause de l'excitation du concert. Il souriait justement parce qu'elle venait de le quitter, le laissant agréablement épuisé et content. Et ça s'était produit en regardant Madison froisser sa liste désormais inutile et grimacer en se redressant de la position accroupie dans laquelle elle était.

Sam se sentait calme, ce qui lui arrivait rarement et c'était à cause d'une fille qu'il connaissait depuis deux mois.

Kevin lui donna un coup de coude. « Tu le prends ce truc ou tu continues de baver ? »

Il prit le sandwich mais le reposa sur son genou sans mordre dedans tandis que les roadies s'apostrophaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle pour se rassembler autour d'eux.

« On en a perdu en route ? » Demanda Bobby en s'asseyant sur une caisse près de Sam avec un grognement.

Kevin hocha la tête. « Dean est chez Castiel et je crois que je ne veux pas savoir où sont Charlie et Dorothy. »

« Elles se sont réconciliées ces deux là ? » Demanda le vieux manager en mordant dans un sandwich, tendant l'autre main pour qu'on lui donne une bière. Sam lui tendit une canette en hochant la tête.

« Apparemment. »

Ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour que l'after se prolonge. Une heure et trois bières plus tard, Sam et Madison quittaient la salle par l'entrée des artistes, elle légèrement plus saoule que lui, le bras du batteur passé autour de ses épaules. Ils s'apprêtaient à contourner le bâtiment quand quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre et Sam se sentit instantanément sobre tandis que Madison qui riait à quelque chose qu'il venait de dire se tut subitement.

« Bonsoir Sammy. »

Elle sentit le bras autour de ses épaules se tendre. Par réflexe elle serra le bras qu'elle avait passé autour de la taille de Sam tandis qu'elle dévisageait l'homme qui venait de parler. Il avait l'air fatigué, faisait une tête de plus qu'elle (comme la majorité du reste du monde), sa barbe était soigneusement entretenue, ses cheveux grisonnaient aux tempes. Elle sut, sans avoir à demander qu'elle se tenait face à John Winchester.

« Papa. » Le salua Sam.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence un court moment avant que John reprenne la parole.

« Ton frère n'est pas là ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Il est parti tôt. Et s'il était là il ne voudrait pas te voir. Moi non plus du reste. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de déclencher directement les hostilités. »

« Je ne suis pas obligé d'être aimable non plus. » Grinça Sam. John fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Madison , la questionnant du regard.

« Bonsoir. » Dit elle. Le saluer semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Elle tendit sa main libre à l'homme qui la serra. « Je m'appelle Madison. »

« John Winchester. » Il tourna les yeux vers son fils « Heureux de constater qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous a une relation normale. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Dean a une relation normale. Lui et Castiel sont beaucoup plus... un couple que nous. » Fit il en pressant l'épaule de Madison.

« Pas un couple normal. » Rétorqua John. « J'ai pas élevé mon fils pour être... » Il s'interrompit comme si le mot lui faisait aussi mal à prononcer qu'il allait faire mal à entendre.

« Gay ? » Proposa Sam avec un sourire mauvais. « Bien sur que non, parce que ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que tes fils puissent avoir un libre arbitre et éventuellement des opinions différentes des tiennes. Ça ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit quand je suis parti à Stanford et tu ne l'avais toujours pas comprit quand Dean est revenu de... »

« NE PARLE PAS DE CA ! » S'emporta John « Il aurait pu être... Vous auriez pu être des hommes. Mais tu as préféré fuir tes responsabilités et Dean... »

« Dean a fait ce que tu voulais. » Dit Sam calmement. « Il a marché dans tes pas, il a fait exactement tout ce que tu lui as demandé et tout ce que tu lui as appris. Si le résultat te déplaît tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Il ne fallait pas nous apprendre à être honnêtes, ni nous faire croire qu'il n'existe qu'une seule voie et une seule vérité. Maintenant tes fils ne veulent plus te parler et l'un d'eux t'a tellement rejeté qu'il est devenu tout ce qui te fait horreur. Au lieu de nous dresser à être des mini toi, tu aurais du nous apprendre à être nous. C'est ce que font les vrais pères. »

Il serrait Madison si fort qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer et John avait baissé la tête, les poings serrés à ses cotés.

« Essaye de comprendre Sam, c'est difficile de voir ses enfants prendre le mauvais chemin ! »

« Quel mauvais chemin papa ? Je voulais être avocat. Dean voulait être toi. Et quels sont nos crimes ? Moi d'avoir refusé de faire la guerre ? Et Dean de s'être vu interdire de la faire parce qu'il n'aimait pas les bonnes personnes ? Où est ce qu'on a merdé plus que toi papa ? On n'a fait de mal à personne alors que toi... »

Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge et il finit par relâcher son étreinte sur les épaules de Madison, la poussant doucement vers l'angle du bâtiment et tournant le dos à son père.

« Sam ! »

Son appel resta sans réponse. Il ne les suivit pas.

En se glissant dans un taxi quelques minutes plus tard ils s'interrogèrent silencieusement sur l'adresse à donner.

« Si je rentre chez moi, tu me jures de pas boire jusqu'à faire quelque chose d'idiot ? » Demanda Madison à mi voix tandis qu'il s'installait a coté d'elle. Il secoua la tête en soupirant . Elle glissa de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille et ne le lâcha pas de tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement des winchester, même après qu'il eut cessé de trembler de rage. Elle ne fut pas choquée tout de suite par le manque de décoration. L'endroit était propre même s'il sentait encore le renfermé après être resté inoccupé des mois durant. Une très fine couche de poussière recouvrait à peu près tout à part la table du salon où Sam avait du manger la veille en rentrant de tournée. Madison ignorait où il avait trouvé le temps de remplir le frigo, le sien était toujours totalement vide et elle n'avait pris le temps de le rebrancher que le matin même après avoir retrouvé son propre lit avec bonheur. Il lui tendit une bière décapsulée qu'elle se mit à siroter en faisait le tour de la cuisine et du salon . Des plaques militaires traînaeint dans un vide poche sur la commode et elle les attrapa machinalement, passant le pouce sur l'une d'elles pour la dépoussiérer.

« Dean a fait l'armée ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise à Sam. Il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi il a arrêté ? »

Sam eut un rire aigre. « Il n'a pas arrêté. Il s'est fait virer lors de ma première année à Stanford. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle réalisa aussitôt l'idiotie de sa question. Sam soupira et posa sa bière sur la commode avant de s'y percher comme s'il s'agissait d'un siège en bois.

« Notre père était un marines. Tu l'as vu il a gardé quelques caractéristiques. Entre autres, il pense que les soldats sont tous des héros, qu'ils contribuent à la sécurité du peuple Américain, qu'ils sauvent des vies tout les jours. »

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

« En un sens. » Acquiesça le jeune homme. « Moi j'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'idée de devoir tirer sur quelqu'un qui ne m'a rien fait juste parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre. Je voulais être avocat pour faire changer et avancer un peu les choses mais pour mon père les avocats et les juges ne sont que des branleurs inutiles vivant aux frais du contribuable. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé quand j'ai quitté la maison. A ce moment, Dean avait déjà fait deux années chez les Marines. Il était bon, vraiment bon, en passe de devenir officier. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il l'a fait pour avoir l'approbation de notre père ou s'il pensait vraiment trouver un sens à sa vie là dedans... Enfin bref, je connais pas les détails, mais ça a finit par se savoir qu'il n'aimait pas que les filles. J'imagine que quelqu'un l'a dénoncé parce qu'en général les militaires préfèrent ignorer ce genre de choses. Il a été viré et ça s'est très mal passé quand il est revenu à la maison. »

« C'était combien de temps avant l'incendie ? » Demanda Madison en reposant les plaques dans leur coupe.

« Quelques mois. Papa a du dépasser les bornes et Dean est parti. Le reste ça a été une succession d'embrouilles... Je sais qu'il a accepté mon idée de faire de la musique juste pour m'occuper après la mort de Jess. Il disait toujours qu'il valait mieux que je tape sur une batterie plutôt que sur des gens. Je me demande dans quelle mesure il ne s'est pas aussi jeté dedans juste pour trouver n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu être. » Il tendit la main pour prendre les plaques et les examiner avant de les reposer. « Je crois qu'il s'en voudra toujours de ne pas avoir pu être le fils que papa voulait. De ne pas avoir pu être un palliatif à mon insubordination. »

Madison sourit. « Insubordination ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « C'est comme ça que mon père disait. »

« Ça te ressemble. »

Un silence confortable s'installa tandis qu'ils finissaient leurs bières et Sam constata qu'il était de nouveau calme et presque serein. Le bonheur et l'excitation du concert n'étaient plus la, mais la présence de Madison atténuait considérablement la désagréable sensation laissée par le passage de son père. Il sortit son lecteur MP3 de la poche de son jean pour aller le brancher sur l'enceinte à l'autre bout du salon pendant que Madison jetait leurs bouteilles vides.

« Tu as réellement une playlist appelée « Sexe » ? » Se moqua-t-elle en le regardant faire défiler les morceaux à la recherche d'un qui leur conviendrait.

« J'ai une playlist pour tout » Répondit il. Il était accroupi devant le meuble bas sur lequel étaient posées les enceintes et pour une fois, Madison était assez grande pour pouvoir poser son menton sur son épaule si elle se redressait sur les genoux.

« Je ne connais quasiment aucune de ces chansons. » Dit elle.

« C'est l'idée. Tu veux pas de chansons hyper connues dans une playlist pour le sexe. D'abord, ça distrait alors que tu veux juste installer une ambiance. Ensuite, si le sexe est nul, t'as pas envie que ça te ruine ta chanson préférée. Qu'est ce que ça te ferait si tu écoutais « you give love a bad name » alors que tu t'ennuies au lit. »

Madison éclata de rire. « J'imagine que je ne l'écouterai plus jamais sans grimacer. »

« Exactement. »

« Hé j'aime bien celle là ! » Fit elle en pointant du doigt un titre dont Sam avait oublié depuis longtemps qu'il faisait partie de cette playlist. Il pressa le bouton et la musique les entoura presque instantanément.

« Alors on va essayer de pas te la gâcher » Dit il juste avant de tourner la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle avait la peau toute douce et ses cils le chatouillèrent tandis qu'il sentait ses doigts s'agripper à ses cheveux. C'était étrange mais pas difficile de sourire en l'embrassant, en la prenant dans ses bras et en la guidant vers le lit. C'était naturel et apaisant.

_« You can never go back _

_To the things that once were_

_But there's always a place_

_Where you can go seek shelter » _

Sam avait souvent entendu dire qu'après la mort de leur mère, Dean portait son petit frère dans son lit le soir, et s'allongeait près de lui, son front contre la joue du bébé, ses bras précautionneusement passés autour de lui. Ça lui avait passé assez vite, sans doute plus par peur de l'étouffer que parce qu'il était vraiment remis. Puis Sam avait grandit et chacun était resté dans son lit jusqu'à la mort de Jess. Ce jour là, ils avaient erré entre le commissariat et les décombres de l'appartement, Sam le regard vide, Dean les poings serrés.

Cette nuit la pour la première et seule fois de sa vie, Sam s'était glissé dans le lit de son frère, roulé en boule contre sa poitrine en pleurant, ses mains agrippées au vieux t-shirt Metallica. Et Dean qui n'avait pas su quoi faire pour le calmer durant toute la journée fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il le serra contre lui, posa sa joue contre la sienne et le berça, aussi longtemps que nécessaire, sans jamais cesser de répéter « Ça va aller Sammy, je te promet que ça va aller.»

Sam se souvenait de la sensation de chaleur, du cœur de Dean qui avait battu contre le sien toute la nuit, comme s'il lui donnait un rythme à suivre, comme s'il l'obligeait à vivre. Aussi étrange et impossible que ça paraisse, Dean avait tenu sa promesse et les choses étaient allées.

Il s'en souvenait en se réveillant aux cotés de Madison le matin suivant. Elle était plus petite que Jess, n'avait pas le même parfum et sa peau n'avait pas la même texture. Mais la chaleur, le cœur qui bat, son souffle dans son cou étaient pareil et pour un instant, juste un tout petit instant, Sam referma les yeux et se mit à imaginer que rien ne s'était jamais produit. Qu'il était encore tout petit et que rien n'était arrivé. Ni sa mère, ni Jess, ni tout le reste.

Mais il était adulte désormais. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Madison sans la réveiller et remonta les couvertures sur elle, écartant ses cheveux de son visage à présent enfoui dans l'oreiller pour la border. Il enfila le premier t shirt qui lui tombait sous la main, souriant au contact du coton tellement porté qu'il était devenu ce qu'il y avait de plus doux dans la garde robe largement commune des deux frères. Le logo Metallica était presque effacé par les lessives successives et il était presque sur que leur odeur y était imprimée à tout jamais. C'était sécurisant et réconfortant même les jours comme celui ci où tout allait bien.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire couler du café en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Contrairement à la croyance populaire il faisait parfois un temps désagréable à Los Angeles et pour l'heure le ciel était d'un gris uniforme pas assez sombre pour que la luminosité n'éblouisse pas ses yeux fatigués. Il baillait encore quand le téléphone sonna.

« Yeup ? »

Le café venait de passer répandant sa bonne odeur dans la cuisine et il entendait vaguement Madison se lever, sans doute réveillée par la sonnerie ou la faim.

« Sammy... »

Sam connaissait chaque inflexion de la voix de son frère. Il n'avait pas entendu celle ci depuis très longtemps et il crispa la main autour de la tasse qu'il venait de sortir du placard tandis que Madison entrait dans la cuisine.

« Papa est à l'hôpital. »

La tasse se fracassa par terre faisant sursauter Madison.

_« I watched over you since we were kids, _

_I'll take the pain and the guilt_

_If there's anything dying for, this is it_

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this »_


	17. Chapter 17: Sold your soul

_« Your soul was like the sea_

_and you sold it_

_like you could drown your demons_

_those who knows how to swim_

_and do it without me »_

La grand mère de Dorothy avait coutume de dire que les aléas de la vie étaient comme les bus. On ne voyait rien venir pendant des années et soudain, trois d'un coup !

Elle y repensa ce matin là quand le téléphone de Charlie sonna, les tirant d'un sommeil si profond qu'elles manquèrent carrément le premier appel. Dorothy n'entendit que la moitié de l'échange qui se finit par un hâtif « on arrive » et elle se demanda depuis quand « Je » était devenu « On » dans l'esprit de la bassiste. Puis elle fut traînée hors du lit et forcée à s'habiller sous un déluge d'informations répétées en boucle par sa compagne. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard elles étaient dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital et Charlie faisait une attaque de panique comme Dorothy n'en avait pas vue depuis qu'elle même avait cessé d'en faire. Elle la vit se recroqueviller sur elle même en attendant leur tour au bureau des informations, et se mettre à respirer très vite en battant des cils pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux.

Dorothy l'écarta du comptoir et l'obligea à s'asseoir pour se calmer en la serrant contre elle, la berçant doucement tout en fronçant des sourcils à l'attention des badauds qui leur jetaient des regards curieux comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir quelqu'un pleurer dans un hôpital. Elle attendit que Charlie se soit un peu calmée pour aller seule demander où elles pouvaient trouver John Winchester.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Sa fille. » Mentit elle sachant pertinemment que la question était rhétorique. Elle mémorisa le numéro de la chambre et aida Charlie à se relever pour atteindre les ascendeurs.

« On n'est pas obligées de... » Fit elle mais la bassiste l'interrompit en levant brutalement une main.

« Si. On est obligées, enfin toi peut être pas mais moi si. Ils sont ma famille et une famille ça se soutient dans des moments comme ça. »

« Oui, c'est sur qu'on a besoin de se soutenir quand le père de l'année prends un retour de karma en plein visage. » Railla Dorothy. Charlie lui jeta un regard mauvais et elle fit mine de se coudre la bouche, indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne le mentionnerait plus.

Les couloirs étaient tels que Charlie se les rappelait. Longs, éclairés par des néons et semés d'odeurs qui semblaient les rayer en différents univers olfactifs : nourriture, désinfectant, urine, parfum... Elles trouvèrent Sam, Madison et Castiel dans la salle d'attente. Ils semblaient tout les trois sous le choc mais c'était probablement plus le manque de sommeil et de café qui donnait cette impression qu'une véritable affliction. Madison désigna un paravent de l'autre coté du couloir.

« Ils ne nous laissent entrer qu'un par un, Dean y est. »

Charlie cogna son genou contre celui de Sam avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un café et de rentrer chez lui pour dormir jusqu'à ce que toute cette merde soit réglée. »

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » Demanda Dorothy en surveillant du coin de l'œil que Charlie gardait toujours son calme. La bassiste avait les yeux qui volaient d'un bout à l'autre du service, suivant les allées et venues du personnel médical qui ne s'intéressait pas à eux.

«John a grillé un feu rouge hier soir. S'est fait percuter par un camion. » Répondit Castiel avec le ton morne et clinique de qui délivre une information qui ne l'intéresse pas. Dorothy ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quelle réaction semblait appropriée en cet instant.

« Et c'est ma faute. » Compléta Sam en se prenant le visage à deux mains.

« Arrête de dire ça ! » Grogna Madison. « Tu n'étais pas au volant de sa voiture, s'il était saoul et incapable de conduire c'est son problème ! »

« Tu sais pourquoi il était saoul ! »

Madison leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui et encore une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et c'est bien fait pour lui ! »

Charlie avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules, avant que Dorothy se lève, Castiel avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille en signe d'encouragement.

« Vous engueulez pas s'il vous plaît. » Implora-t-elle. « Je déteste déjà cet endroit... vous engueulez pas ! »

Sam et Madison échangèrent un regard gêné et elle lui prit la main pour la serrer très fort.

« N'empêche, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Sam hocha la tête sans répondre mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer dans quel état John était après leur rencontre de la veille, probablement dans le même état que lui même, celui qui avait convaincu Madison de ne pas le laisser seul de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'idiot. John était seul la veille au soir et voilà où il se retrouvait.

_«Remember how it used to be_

_when we fell in love by the sea_

_I can't lose the ones I love_

_I can't live alone_

_Screams wakes you up. »_

Dans la petite chambre, John était une forme sombre allongée sur un lit, dans une tunique bleue d'hôpital qui ne lui allait pas (mais d'après Castiel ces choses là était étudiées pour n'aller à personne). Dean se tenait debout à coté du lit, partagé entre l'inquiétude, la fatigue et l'envie pressante d'être ailleurs.

« Je voudrais voir... » John se racla la gorge avec une grimace de douleur et chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes (le temps pour Dean de compter deux gouttes tombant de sa perfusion) « Ton partenaire. »

« Cas ? »

« Oui. Cas, si c'est son nom. »

Dean hocha la tête sans comprendre ce que son père avait en tête, mais peu importe, c'était déjà mieux que les trois platitudes qu'ils avaient échangées depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il sortit de la chambre et chercha Castiel des yeux. Le soulagement l'envahit quand il vit Dorothy et Charlie. La première semblait ennuyée, la seconde au bord de la panique, mais curieusement les savoir là le réconfortait. Qu'elles aient fait le déplacement, tout comme le fait que Madison ait accompagné Sam alors même qu'aucune des trois femmes n'appréciait John était un signe qu'il trouvait fort. Le genre de choses dont il avait bien besoin en cet instant. Il nota mentalement d'avertir Kevin de la situation, le gamin faisait partie de la famille après tout et se dirigea vers le banc.

« Il veut te voir. » Dit il au comptable quand celui ci leva les yeux vers lui. Castiel lui renvoya un regard surpris.

« Moi ? »

« Toi. »

« Étrange. »

« Comme tu dis. »

Castiel se leva et Dean prit sa place sur le banc, donnant un coup d'épaule réconfortant à son frère au passage. Devant la porte de la chambre, le comptable ne put s'empêcher d'en additionner mentalement les chiffres. 9. C'était un bon chiffe. Il aimait beaucoup le 9. C'était comme un ballon qui s'envole.

John lui jeta un regard froid tandis que Castiel fermait la porte derrière lui, tendu et mal à son aise.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois et Castiel n'en gardait pas un souvenir particulièrement plaisant, mais après tout c'était peut être à cause de ce qu'il savait de John au travers des confessions de Dean.

« Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. John Winchester n'était pas un homme menaçant. Beaucoup plus petit que ses fils, il avait des traits réguliers et des yeux noirs qui devaient pouvoir être tendres quand il le voulait. Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait moins que d'avoir l'air tendre envers Castiel. Même à demi assis dans un lit d'hôpital il refusait d'avoir l'air faible ou diminué. D'où il venait, ce genre de choses pouvaient vous coûter la vie, votre carrière, voire les deux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, Castiel avait croisé les bras et levé le menton en s'appuyant contre le mur avec un air de défi. Il jaugeait John, évaluant mentalement le mal que cet homme pouvait lui faire, le mal qu'il avait déjà causé autour de lui. Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit, il ne dirait sans doute jamais tout mais entre les lignes et derrière les silences, Castiel n'avait pas conçu une très haute opinion de John Winchester. Rien non plus dans l'attitude de Sam ne l'avait fait changer d'avis. Le batteur se contentait juste de hausser les épaules quand on parlait de son père et d'écarter le sujet. Les seules choses que Sam n'abordaient jamais étaient les plus importantes pour lui, et Castiel ne l'avait jamais poussé dans ses retranchements. John donnait l'impression que s'il avait pu, il aurait détruit de ses mains tout ce qui comptait pour Castiel. Ses mâchoires serrées, ses yeux froids et furieux exprimaient assez bien l'envie qu'il avait de faire de sa vie un enfer et de lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance, ainsi que le jour où il était tombé amoureux de Dean.

Castiel eut un petit sourire. Il regrettait déjà le jour de sa naissance, ou plutôt il lui en voulait de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées étant enfant. Mais rien dans l'univers connu n'aurait pu le convaincre qu'aimer Dean était une mauvaise chose. C'était de loin la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu ne veux pas réellement connaître la réponse à cette question mon garçon. »

Castiel s'approcha du lit et se pencha un peu pour être à hauteur d'yeux de John.

« En fait si. Je veux savoir. Sinon quoi ? Si je m'approche encore de Dean qu'est ce qu'il se passera ? Vous me ferez regretter d'avoir posé les yeux sur lui ? »

« Pire gamin, bien pire. » Grogna John les poings serrés sur la couverture.

Castiel sourit encore, plus pour montrer des crocs qu'il n'avait pas que pour autre chose.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire après tout ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez sortir d'ici bientôt. » Grinça-t-il méchamment. John se redressa vivement, sous le drap les jambes bougèrent à peine et Castiel hocha la tête pour lui même. « Voire même jamais. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ne touche plus à mon fils ! Je ne l'ai pas élevé pour être... ça ! » Cracha John avec toute la rage dont il était capable. Il était très pâle, ses phalanges tournaient au blanc tant il serrait fort les draps dans ses poings et du sang commençait à remonter le long de la tubulure de sa perfusion, captant l'attention de Castiel un bref instant.

« Je n'ai pas changé votre fils. » Fit le comptable. « Et je me fiche que vous pensiez le contraire. Je le rends plus heureux que tout ce que vous aviez prévu pour lui. »

« Éloigne toi de lui avant qu'il ne vous arrive un accident fâcheux gamin. »

« Je préfère crever. » Répondit Castiel sourdement. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. De toutes les façons imaginables, et même celles que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Et je lui appartiens maintenant. Corps et âme. Et je me fiche que nous n'ayons pas votre bénédiction. Je crèverais plutôt que que de le laisser partir. Vous ne pouvez pas concurrencer ça. Vous pouvez me menacer autant que vous voudrez, mais je resterai avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi ! » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa voix avait monté jusqu'à crier les derniers mots, comme si les marteler assez fort allait leur donner plus d'impact sur John. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui et percuta presque Dean dans sa fuite.

« Hey... » Fit le chanteur en enroulant automatiquement ses bras autour de lui « Hé... du calme... »

« Je suis calme ! » Protesta l'autre. Il se rendit compte qu'il haletait et que ses mains tremblaient. Il les serra sur la veste de son amant mais cela lui rappela les poings serrés de John et il secoua les mains pour évacuer cette vision en grognant.

« Ouais, comme une tornade. »

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, forçant son cœur à battre un peu plus doucement.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. » Fit Dean avec un sourire

« Quel partie ? »

« Quelque chose à propos de toi m'appartenant corps et âme »

Castiel baissa les yeux, il se sentait rougir et trouva ça stupide. Dean se pencha vers lui pour finir sa phrase au creux de son oreille « et maintenant il faut qu'on trouve une pièce vide parce que j'ai besoin de tester cette théorie tout de suite. »

Castiel partit d'un éclat de rire si fort, au milieu du couloir, qu'une infirmière lui jeta un regard mauvais et qu'il attira l'attention de leurs amis toujours assis sur le banc à plusieurs pas de là. Il contint son hilarité en se mordant le gras de la main. Dean enroula ses bras autour de son torse et le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement.

« Je t'aime. » Fit Castiel en lui rendant son étreinte, son menton posé sur l'épaule du chanteur qui n'avait rien à ajouter.

La journée avait mal commencé et Dean sut qu'elle ne s'améliorerait pas quand son téléphone sonna environ deux heures plus tard alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans un coffee shop à trois rues de l'hôpital. Il ignora le premier appel puis le second jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Sam se mette à sonner. Ils échangèrent un regard et Sam décrocha en soupirant.

« Crowley... » Un silence, Sam se pinça l'arête du nez en grimaçant. « Ce n'est pas exactement un très bon moment et... »Un autre silence pendant qu'au bout du fil, Crowley s'emportait, Sam finit par écarter le téléphone de son oreille en soupirant. « Ok, très bien, on sera là dans une heure. » Il regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils pour faire le point sur les petites aiguilles. « J'ai dit une heure Crowley, fais avec. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec à ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et éteignit le téléphone pour faire bonne mesure. Les autres l'interrogèrent du regard par dessus leurs boissons respective. « Crowley veut nous voir. » Dit il à Dean.

« Vous voulez que je vienne ? » Proposa Charlie.

« Non. » Répondirent les deux frères en même temps. Depuis l'arrivée de Charlie et Kevin dans le groupe, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour leur éviter toute confrontation avec Crowley et n'avaient pas l'intention que ça change. Castiel pêcha les clefs de sa voiture dans sa poche et interrogea les trois filles. « Je vous ramène ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête et le suivirent hors du café , laissant les Winchester seuls.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il nous veut ? » demanda Sam en rangeant son téléphone.

« Moins de vingt quatre heure après notre retour ? Nous engueuler pour Atlanta, nous remettre le plan de promotion des prochains mois ? Savoir si on a un plan pour le prochain album ? J'en sais rien. » Grogna Dean. « Mais ça me plaît pas. »

« On appelle Bobby ? »

« J'appellerais même Dieu si je croyais en lui. » Soupira l'ainé en finissant son café. « Rappelle moi pourquoi on a signé chez Crowley records dejà ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Sécurité financière, et je crois qu'à l'époque on trouvait ça bien que quelqu'un nous paye pour faire notre musique. » Il avait rallumé son téléphone et composé le numéro de leur manager. Dean eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Ouais notre musique c'est ça. » Grinça-t-il. Il commençait à avoir la migraine.

_« I can't sing loud enough _

_to make you come back_

_Life now seems so rough_

_And long lost echoes of guitars_

_makes me hold on to your heart »_

##

Les locaux de Crowley Records étaient spacieux, blancs comme un hôpital et sentaient la lavande. On s'y sentait à la fois à l'aise et totalement inconfortable. Crowley ne se leva pas pour les recevoir, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois le jour où ils avaient signé leur contrat. Son bureau faisait face à la porte, tournant le dos à une grande baie vitrée qui obligeait ses interlocuteurs à plisser des yeux pour faire le point sur lui. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, au fort accent anglais et aux manière étudiées que les Winchester n'avaient jamais entendu prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre. En guise de salutation, il leur tendit une pile de coupure de journaux.

« Vous avez fait plutôt sensation lors de cette tournée les garçons. »

La plupart des articles parlaient de l'altercation d'Atlanta, certains des shows marquants et quelques rares avaient photographié à la volée Charlie et Dorothy se baladant en ville.

« De la pub. » Rétorqua Dean en affichant plus d'assurance qu'il n'en éprouvait. « C'est bon pour le business. »

Crowley le dévisagea par dessus ses doigts croisés, les coudes posés sur son bureau parfaitement rangé. « Laisse moi en juger mon garçon. Parce que pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas assez rentables pour vous permettre ce genre de galipettes ! »

Sam soupira. « Et à quel moment rentable devient « assez rentable » pour toi ? »

« Quand je l'aurai décidé. » Rétorqua Crowley d'une voix basse. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de l'investissement de temps et d'argent que vous représentez. Ceci » fit il en désignant les journaux « Mets en péril les centaines de milliers de dollars que j'ai investis sur vous, et quand vous mettez en péril ces centaines de milliers de dollars, vous mettez en péril la survie de cette société et de tout les gens qui y travaillent. » Il s'était levé, profitant de la position assise de ses interlocuteurs pour les dominer de toute sa taille « Est ce que c'est assez clair pour vous ou dois je développer jusqu'aux gamins que votre inconscience va obliger à se passer de soins parce que VOUS bande d'idiots n'avez pas été capables de respecter un simple contrat ? »

« On a respecté le contrat bon sang ! » S'emporta Sam. « On a assuré tout les shows, la plupart étaient complets, on a fait toutes les interviews, toutes les émissions télés et reçu backstage tout les putain de VIP que TU nous as envoyés ! Oui on a merdé, une fois, et alors ? On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur ? »

« Pas dans ce métier ! » Crowley se rassit « Pas quand on veut réussir, et j'ai trop misé sur vous pour que vous vous permettiez ce genre d'incartades encore une fois est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Sam était prêt à répliquer mais Dean le fit taire d'une main sur son bras. « Très bien. » Répondit il les dents serrées. « Plus de séjour au poste. »

Crowley hocha la tête, satisfait et désigna l'un des articles du bout du doigt. « Et dites aux filles d'être un tout petit peu plus discrètes. Je me fiche de ce qu'elles font mais le public pourrait voir ça d'un mauvais œil. »

Dean avait l'impression que ses dents allaient éclater sous la pression. « Depuis quand les lesbiennes ne sont plus un argument de vente ? »

« Depuis que vos jolis minois sont ce qui fait la majorité des ventes mon mignon. » Rétorqua Crowley. « Et ça vaut autant pour elle que pour vous ! Notre ligne de vente c'est de faire de vous les compagnons idéaux d'accords ? Continuez à chanter ce que vous voulez sur la quête de soi, le libre arbitre blablabla, continuez à raconter aux ados ce qu'ils veulent entendre, et surtout, surtout, ne donne JAMAIS l'impression de ne pas être disponibles pour tout leurs fantasmes c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! »

Dean se frotta le visage dans l'espoir de faire légèrement passer un mal de crane qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. « En gros tu nous demande d'être des putes. »

« Minus la partie sexuelle. Ça vous en faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous restez discrets. J'ai dit discrets Sam ! »

« J'avais entendu la première fois » Grogna le cadet en pensant à la vidéo sur Twitter à laquelle Crowley faisait allusion.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, parlons de l'orientation de votre prochain album. » Fit le producteur d'un ton bienveillant.

« Crowley, on est crevés et notre père est à l'hôpital ! »Protesta Dean.

« J'en ai eut connaissance. Tragique. Pas mon problème, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez vraiment attachés à lui de toute façon. Alors ? Des idées, des envies ? Je vous écoute ? »

Ça allait être une très longue réunion.

##

_« Distant beatings of the drums_

_rocks us on the shore_

_You're poison and can't protect me _

_Our souls were like the sea »_

Leur premier réflexe en quittant le bureau de Crowley fut d'appeler Bobby. Contrairement au producteur, le vieux manager avait leurs intérêts à cœur plus que son portefeuille. Il les retrouva assis dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient et buvant de la bière sans en savourer le goût.

« Dure journée ? »

« Pire. » Répondit Sam en vidant sa bouteille avant de se lever pour aller en chercher une à Bobby. Ils lui relatèrent l'entrevue avec Crowley.

« On dirait qu'il vous tient par les couilles. » Constata le manager.

« Littéralement. C'est lui qui a les cordons de la bourse, on lui doit encore deux albums ou à défaut le remboursement de ce qu'il a investit sur nous et cet argent on ne l'a pas. » Synthétisa Dean. « A la limite on s'en foutrait mais ce qu'il veut nous faire faire... Bobby c'est quasiment plus de la musique à ce stade là ! »

Bobby hocha la tête. « Je vous avais prévenus que c'était un risque. Il paye, il a un droit de regard sur ce que vous faites avec son argent. »

« Il a bien choisit son moment. » Fit Sam. « On me fera pas croire qu'il a appelé pile aujourd'hui juste par hasard. Il savait qu'en nous prenant fatigués et juste après l'accident de papa, on ne protesterait pas, quoi qu'il nous dise. » Il avait un air particulièrement sombre que Bobby lui avait rarement vu.

Dean hocha la tête. « Et encore il n'y aurait que nous on lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre mais... »

« Kevin et Charlie. » Acheva Bobby.

« Yeup. On peut pas les priver de la sécurité financière que Crowley nous procure. Qu'on le tourne comme on veut on va devoir accepter encore deux albums à faire de la merde qui se vend jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de nous donner un peu de mou. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être une pute. » Grogna Sam en se vautrant dans le canapé.

« C'est pas qu'une impression Sammy. »

Bobby n'avait pas grand chose à répondre à ça. Il savait depuis un moment déjà à quel point la mainmise de Crowley sur leur musique faisait horreur aux Winchester. Il avait cru, quelques années plus tôt que cela n'aurait pas d'importance pour eux, la musique n'était pas leur premier choix après tout. Mais il avait sous estimé l'importance qu'elle prendrait pour les garçons avec le temps. Il avait vu leur rancœur envers Crowley s'épanouir durant l'année qu'avait duré leur tournée. Pas tant à cause des coupes sombre dans leur musique qu'à cause du fait que la musique était justement ce dont on parlait le moins. Les yeux verts de Dean, faisaient couler plus d'encre que son travail et ces garçons là n'avaient pas quitté le joug paternel pour se retrouver sous la domination de quelqu'un d'autre, tôt ou tard cette situation ne tiendrait plus mais leur contrat ne leur permettait pas d'échappatoire à court terme.

Bobby n'était pas un incorrigible optimiste, il avait vu trop d'espoirs déçus et de carrières avortées pour se faire encore la moindre illusion sur son métier ou sur le monde de l'art en général. Pour autant, il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

« Écoutez les garçons... Crowley vous tient, on le savait tous depuis le début, mais souvenez vous d'une chose: s'il a investit sur vous à l' époque c'est qu'il pensait récupérer ses billes. Et c'est sur ça qu'il va falloir qu'on joue. »

« Comment ? » Grinça Dean.

« En le battant sur son propre terrain. »

La conversation leur prit le reste de l'après midi et quand le téléphone de Dean sonna, ils étaient tout les trois épuisés. La nuit précédente avait été courte, la journée lourde d'émotion et son cœur s'allégea un tout petit peu quand il lut le message de Castiel.

« Hey Sam ? Appelle Madison, dis lui de venir si elle veut, Cas apporte des pizzas. »

Sam fronça le nez en récupérant son téléphone sur la table.

« Vous n'avez pas déjà assez mangé de pizzas pour le restant de vous jours vous ? » Grogna Bobby en s'extirpant du canapé.

Dean secoua la tête sans lever les yeux du message qu'il tapait. « Tu nous accompagnes pour le dîner ? »

« Non merci, mes artères n'ont pas besoin de ça. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit les garçons, et reposez vous, vous avez mérité vos deux jours de repos »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sam le raccompagna à la porte en attendant que Madison réponde au téléphone. Elle accepta l'invitation que Charlie et Kevin déclinèrent. Ils ne parlèrent ni de John ni du rendez vous avec Crowley, pas même de la tournée qui venait de s'achever comme si tout les quatre avaient hâte de tourner une page un peu trop raturée.

Castiel indiqua à Madison sa planque de thé chez les Winchester et s'éclipsa en compagnie de Dean pour la nuit.

"T'es un porc en fait." S'amusa la jeune femme en se déhanchant pour regarder la chambre entre la porte et le bras de Sam. Il n'avait pas refait le lit ni ouvert la fenêtre de la journée et la chambre avait encore leurs deux odeurs combinées depuis leur départ précipité le matin même. Il secoua la tête.

"J'aime juste être dans mon cocon quand je dors." Dit il simplement en entrant dans la chambre déterminé à lui jeter un oreiller à la figure. Il se retint à la dernière minute en voyant l'expression de son visage. "Quoi?"

"Je n'avais pas réalisé." Dit elle doucement en s'approchant du lit pour lisser machinalement un plis du drap. "Tu retrouves ta forme, ton odeur…"

Sam hocha la tête. "Un cocon je t'ai dit… c'est plus facile de dormir quand tu te sens en sécurité. En tout cas ici. Dans le bus c'est plus facile, les couchettes sont tellement petites que tu as l'impression de dormir dans un œuf."

Madison rit en hochant la tête. L'image était très juste. "Je vais me doucher, ça te dérange si j'emprunte ton savon?"

Il secoua la tête déjà en train de retirer sa veste et son t-shirt. Elle tourna les talons avant d'être trop distraite par le spectacle. Quand elle revint, une tasse de thé à la main et les cheveux encore mouillés, Sam s'était déjà couché et seuls ses cheveux dépassaient d'un épais tas de couvertures.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir cinq ans comme ça." S'amusa-t-elle en posant son thé sur la table de chevet où plusieurs livres s'empilaient proprement.

"M'en fiche." Sourit il. Il sortit un bras de sous la couette pour lui prendre la main. "Au moins c'est confortable !"

Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'allongea toute habillée contre lui en baillant et tira un pan de la courtepointe sur elle en le poussant doucement pour se faire une place sur l'oreiller. Il lui tournait le dos à présent et elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour s'installer confortablement, le front collé contre sa nuque où elle posa un baiser léger.

Il pouvait sentir comme l'illusion de ses cils sur son dos et son souffle qui s'enroulait autour du tatouage d'ourson avant de se perdre sur le bord des couvertures. Elle avait passé un bras sous les couvertures et autour de sa poitrine, caressait machinalement son ventre jusqu'à ce que ses ongles cliquettent sur le piercing qu'il avait au téton qu'elle saisit entre ses doigts pour y faire glisser distraitement l'ongle de son pouce. Elle commençait à s'endormir, son thé oublié répandait son odeur douce dans la chambre silencieuse.

"Tu adores ce truc." S'amusa Sam en couvrant la main de Madison de la sienne. Le mouvement fit légèrement remonter les couvertures sur son menton et il soupira d'aise. Elle posa un autre baiser entre ses omoplates.

"Tu l'as fait parce que tu espérais qu'on y touche." Grogna-t-elle. Son pouce avait cessé ses allées et venues et Sam se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle recommence. "Jess l'aurait sans doute aimé aussi." Dit elle encore.

Il y eut un instant de silence, il sentait qu'elle retenait son souffle consciente d'avoir dit quelque chose d'un peu déplacé. Il serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne et se recala sur l'oreiller.

"Ne parle pas d'elle. Elle n'est plus là."

Un troisième baiser, sur son épaule cette fois lui répondit et Madison se serra un peu plus contre lui. Trop tard pour le thé maintenant. Ils s'endormirent en souriant, enfouis dans le lit.

_« Can you feel the rumble of the end coming ? _

_Does it pump your blood ?_

_Does it turn you on ? »_


	18. Chapter 18: Célébrité

CHAPITRE 18 : Célébrité

Madison était grincheuse le matin. Et vulgaire. Sam trouvait ça plutôt charmant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac en roulant par dessus lui pour s'extirper du lit et se rendre à la cuisine.

« Vire de là il me faut un café, de suite. Maintenant. »

Sam eut un petit rire et se ré enroula dans les couvertures pour huit minutes de sommeil supplémentaire avant que son réveil se mette à sonner. D ans la cuisine, il trouva une Madison toujours pas coiffée et son frère, tout deux debout examinant la machine à café comme si le pouvoir combiné de leurs deux regards allaient aider l'appareil à produire le breuvage plus vite.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à cette fille Sammy ? » Grogna Dean en levant son mug vide vers son cadet. « Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça. »

Madison grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, couvrant presque le « rien » à moitié endormi de Sam. Dean eut un rictus.

« Ça explique pas mal de choses. Toutes ces années et tu sais toujours pas t'y prendre avec les filles. Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? »

Madison avait l'air d'une femme prête à les tuer tout les deux en empoisonnant leurs cafés.

« T'es toujours aussi marrant le matin ? » Grogna-t-elle. Elle versa le breuvage dans trois tasses et en tendit une à chacun des garçons, accompagné d'un regard noir avant d'attraper le sien comme s'il s'agissait d'un parachute en plein ciel.

« J'aime juste m'amuser. » Répondit Dean joyeusement.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Répondit elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir pour siroter sa première gorgée de café.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Que tu as un petit ami plutôt bruyant, et ces murs » Madison désigna du pouce les cloisons de l'appartement. « ne sont pas exactement insonorisés. »

Sam éclata de rire devant l'air outré et gêné de Dean et le sourire satisfait que Madison essayait de cacher dans son mug. Trois gorgées de café plus tard et elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser un Dean tout rouge sur la joue.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Il secoua la tête « Garde la caféinée Sammy. »

Sam acquiesça silencieusement et posa son mug vide dans l'évier avant que Madison glisse un doigt dans la ceinture de son jogging et l'entraîne à nouveau vers la chambre. Dean se versa un seconde café et encore un dans une tasse propre pour Castiel. Lui non plus n'était jamais de bonne humeur le matin. Il secoua légèrement son amant pour le tirer de son sommeil en se glissant dans les draps encore chauds en tenant précautionneusement la tasse au dessus de lui pendant que Castiel se lovait contre son torse, une main tendue vers le précieux breuvage. Il but les yeux fermés et lui rendit la tasse avec un soupir de satisfaction, déjà quasiment prêt à se rendormir. Mais Dean avait eut un sommeil agité et une nuit courte et il profita du pseudo réveil de son amant pour exprimer à voix haute ce qui le tracassait depuis la veille.

« Je crois que Crowley veut nous virer. »

Castiel ouvrit des yeux perplexes et encore tout bouffis de sommeil.

« Soit ça, soit nous obliger à faire la musique que lui veut. Ce qui revient au même parce qu'on finira par partir dans ces conditions. » Ça faisait du bien de le dire même si ça ne changeait rien au problème. « C'est pas Free Will que j'aurais du appeler ce groupe c'est « Hooker » »

Castiel soupira en regagnant son oreiller. « Le mépris de Crowley à ton égard est proportionnel à son envie que tu lui tailles une pipe. » Il referma les yeux pour dix minutes de sommeil supplémentaire. « Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il en sentant le regard de Dean sur lui.

« Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? Et depuis quand tu confonds les intentions de Crowley avec les tiennes ? » S'amusa le chanteur.

« Depuis que lui et moi on est manifestement les seuls à avoir une vision rationnelle des choses. Sexe mis à part. »

Il ouvrit les yeux juste assez longtemps pour voir l'expression très perplexe de Dean, le visage qu'il arborait quand il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on venait de lui dire et sourit en se renfonçant sous la couverture. « Je t'expliquerai. En attendant, dors, tu vas rien pouvoir y faire dans l'immédiat et moi j'ai encore sommeil.»

Dean eut un rictus pas franchement convaincu mais remonta quand même la couverture sur eux et se cala contre le dos de Castiel, au chaud, aussi paisible qu'il pouvait l'être au vu des circonstances.

Un peu plus tard, Castiel expliqua à Dean ce qui, selon lui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici.

« Crowley n'en a qu'après l'argent, ce qu'il te faut c'est lui montrer qu'en faisant exactement ce que tu veux, ça lui rapportera plus qu'en formatant ta musique. »

Dean eut un ricanement désabusé. « C'est pas toi qui a dit il y a deux jours que la musique on s'en fout que c'est pas ce qui fait vendre ? »

Castiel baissa la tête un peu honteux. « Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. » S'excusa-t-il. « Mais ce n'est qu'à moitié musique que vous faites actuellement se vend autant pour elle même que parce que Sam et toi la vendez bien. La musique que vous faisiez avant, c'est ça qui a attiré l'oreille de Crowley et lui a fait supposer que vous pourriez rapporter gros. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette musique, justement, ne se vendrait pas mieux que celle que vous faites actuellement. »

Dena fronça les sourcils. « Est ce que tu es en train de dire qu'on fait de la merde actuellement ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Je dis que ce n'est pas « Hellhound » qui m'a empêché de me suicider. »

Le mot resta suspendu entre eux un instant avant de se dissoudre sur l'oreiller.

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? »

##

Assis à son bureau, Crowley observait Dean par dessus la pointe de ses doigts serrés en triangle à hauteur de son nez. Le soleil qui filtrait derrière de gros nuages gris donnait aux yeux du chanteur l'exacte couleur de la chartreuse et il affichait une assurance basée, Crowley l'avait vu tout de suite, uniquement sur le discours qu'il avait appris par cœur. Ils savaient tout deux que Dean ne se souciait pas de donner l'impression de réciter une leçon. Il y croyait assez pour assumer son insécurité, pas assez pour être totalement convaincant.

Crowley appréciait sa détermination à défaut d'accorder du crédit à ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Entre les phrases il entendait les projections sur investissement de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait bien mieux en finance que Dean Winchester. Probablement son petit ami.

Fut un temps, pas mal d'années auparavant, où Crowley avait sincèrement cru que ce qui faisait recette dans le milieu artistique c'était la qualité de la production. Bien sur il avait connaissance des artistes connus uniquement à titre posthume mais il n'avait réellement prit la mesure de sa naïveté qu'après avoir investi et perdu plusieurs fois beaucoup d'argent dans des projets en lesquels il croyait. Il s'était finalement résigné comme il le disait à « jouer le jeu » de l'industrie musicale. Sa maison de production avait commencé à dégager des bénéfices quand il avait accepté de miser plus sur la promotion et la post production que sur les artistes en eux mêmes. Il n'appréciait pas outre mesure la musique de Free Will mais quelques décennies dans le milieu lui avait assez aiguisé les sens pour qu'il voit une opportunité quand on la lui présentait. L'opportunité c'était les yeux verts de Dean Winchester et sa voix un peu trop basse et rauque parfaitement ajustée aux paroles de ses chansons. Crowley les trouvait lamentables de banalité mais apparemment les ados de cette époque appréciaient ça. Il se sentait vieux parfois en y pensant. Où étaient ceux qui avaient bercé sa propre jeunesse ? Probablement enterrés si profond que l'esprit de la masse ne s'en souviendrait plus même si on faisait un biopic sur chacun des artistes qui avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre menés Crowley à ce business.

Il avait remanié le groupe, leur donnant une identité juste assez à part pour susciter l'intérêt du public cible, et juste assez « mainstream » pour satisfaire le plus large public possible. Il avait usé et presque abusé du faible de Sam pour ses fans pour ajouter un léger soupçon de scandale à la promotion du groupe. C'était une arme à double tranchant dont il savait qu'il devrait se méfier avant qu'un vrai scandale ne lui explose à la figure. Mais l'arrivée de Madison dans le tableau personnel de Sam, si elle entacherait irrémédiablement son aura de mauvais garçon volage aurait l'intérêt d'éviter à Crowley de gérer les plaintes qui seraient forcément déposées contre lui une fois que sa notoriété permettrait d'en tirer profit. Sam était peut être idiot, mais Crowley ne l'était pas et il protégeait ses investissements.

Dean attendait sa réponse, tendu, les mâchoires serrées comme s'il était prêt à le frapper en cas de refus. Crowley aurait pu l'écraser d'une phrase. Lui faire remarquer que l'argument « tu as cru en notre potentiel quand on était juste nous mêmes, pourquoi d'autres n'y croiraient pas » était ridicule parce qu'avant de signer chez lui, les Winchester erraient d'un bar à l'autre, s'estimant riches quand ils avaient cinquante dollars en poche.

Mais une toute petite part de lui accordait une seconde pensée à cette idée. Le talent ne faisait pas tout, le travail non plus et contrairement à l'idée répandue, l'argent et la publicité compensaient aisément l'un ou l'autre. Crowley avait envie de croire que l'enthousiasme du groupe pourrait compenser le manque de formatage de leur troisième album. Au fond il aimait bien ces gamins. Il parla avant d'avoir réellement formulé sa décision dans sa tête.

« Et ça prendrait combien de temps ce projet ? »

Dena haussa les épaules. « Un an j'imagine, comme pour Hellhound. Mais on gagnera en temps de production si on n'est pas obligés de tout retoucher et tout rééditer après l'enregistrement. »

Crowley hocha la tête.

« Je te donne un mois. Dans un mois si tu me montres un projet cohérent, je vous donne carte presque blanche. Je veux toujours un droit de regard et de validation, mais pour le reste... Tu as un mois pour me convaincre que je boirai pas la tasse en vous laissant faire comme vous l'entendez. »

« C'est trop court. »

« A prendre ou à laisser. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, juste assez longtemps pour que Crowley se dise que dans le pire des cas, à moins qu'un tragique accident ne le défigure, le visage de Dean suffirait presque à faire vendre des disques. Les adolescentes achetaient presque n'importe quoi de nos jours.

« Très bien. »

Quand Dean sortit du bureau, il s'attendait à ce qu'un poids se lève de ses épaules, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais cette fois ci, la boule qu'il avait au ventre c'était de l'excitation, ce qui en soi était plutôt positif.

##

Castiel se retint de rouler des yeux en soupirant. La stagiaire faisait des efforts, beaucoup, voire même trop. Elle scrutait son ordinateur, les yeux plissés.

« C'est Free Will ? Vous connaissez ce groupe ? » Fit elle d'un ton à la limite du scepticisme.

« Non. J'ai leur logo sur mon fond d'écran parce que j'aime les pentacles. » Répondit il d'une voix qu'il espérait dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« C'est pas une étoile de David ? »

Castiel soupira intérieurement.

« Non, c'est un pentacle. » Répéta-t-il. Le bilan comptable où il cherchait vainement une erreur de neuf dollars et quatrevingt dix centimes fut repoussé sur un coin de la table pour les trois prochaines minutes tandis qu'il se tournait vers la stagiaire maintenant affublée d'un grand sourire.

« Le chanteur est trop beau hein ? »

Cette fois Castiel ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son soupir exaspéré et roula exagérément des yeux. « Quelle importance ? » Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras. « C'est la musique qui compte pas le musicien. »

La fille hocha la tête. « Mais quand même, il est sacrément beau, le batteur aussi. »

« Sam. » corrigea Castiel par automatisme. Elle lui lança un regard perplexe. « Le batteur s'appelle Sam. »

« Ouais peu importe, j'adore ce groupe. » Fit encore la fille en se perchant d'une fesse sur le bureau, les bras enroulés autour du dossier que Castiel venait de lui confier comme si sa tache était de le maintenir au chaud. « Ils sont trop cools .»

Castiel savait qu'elle essayait simplement d'améliorer leurs relations et que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait choisit pour cela le pire terrain possible. Le cas s'était déjà produit et il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et de la renvoyer travailler mais il était fatigué et inquiet. Dean avait rendez vous ce matin avec Crowley pour lui exposer son plan pour leur troisième album, de cet échange dépendait l'avenir de Free Will. Castiel était inquiet, en tant qu'amant, en tant que fan et dans l'ensemble il était de mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, ils sont trop cools, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec leurs looks. On se fiche qu'ils soient beaux, on se fiche que tu t'évanouisses en voyant les yeux de Dean ou les bras de Sam. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais parfaitement ce que tu en penses quand tu les vois. Et si ça n'a rien à voir avec l'impact que leur musique peut avoir sur les gens, si quand tu les regardes tu ne prêtes pas attention au message qu'ils font passer ni à la façon dont leur musique peut influencer le cours de la vie des gens, je voudrais que tu changes de sujet. C'est la musique qui compte, pas le musicien, alors si la seule chose que tu es capable de faire c'est ce genre de remarques, tu ferais mieux de retourner travailler parce que pour l'instant tu es à coté de la plaque que ce soit en musique ou en comptabilité et cette entreprise ne te paye pas à commenter mon fond d'écran. »

La fille était blême et au bord des larmes et Castiel la congédia d'un signe de la main, la regardant réintégrer son bureau en reniflant.

« T'es dur. » Commenta une de ses collègues.

« Je ne le serais pas si elle était compétente ou au moins investie dans son stage. » Rétorqua Castiel en tirant vers lui le bilan comptable avant de s'y replonger comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Il s'éclipsa comme à son habitude à l'heure du déjeuner, attendant l'appel de Dean qui ne tarda pas. Ils avaient convenu d'assez peu de règles dans leur relation, ils avaient établi celles de la discrétion quand, deux ans auparavant Castiel avait obtenu son premier poste de comptable dans l'entreprise ou il travaillait encore aujourd'hui. Dean ne l'appelait pas au travail, ne venait pas l'y chercher, et pour les choses importantes comme la réunion du matin, Castiel s'éclipsait à midi et partait se réfugier dans le parc.

Il coinça le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule en se débarrassant de sa veste, roulant ses manches d'une main tandis que Dean lui racontait par le menu son entretient avec Crowley. Il sourit en levant son visage vers le soleil, avec une petite boule d'excitation au creux du ventre.

« Un mois. C'est court. » Fit il.

« Très. Mais j'ai pas le choix. »

« On n'a pas le choix. » Corrigea Castiel. Il entendit presque Dean hocher la tête au bout du fil.

« J'aime ton implication dans ce projet. » S'amusa le chanteur. « D'ailleurs à ce sujet j'aurais probablement un service à te demander.

« Est ce que ça peut attendre ce soir ? Je vais être en retard à ma réunion. » Fit le comptable en plissant les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre malgré le reflet du soleil. Dean acquiesça. Castiel raccrochait juste quand il se glissa derrière son bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'on se posait des questions sur lui, que des rumeurs couraient sur lui et son supposé célibat et au fond cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Ce qui l'amusa moins, en revanche, ce fut de trouver Charlie et Dorothy à son bureau quand il revient de sa réunion deux heures plus tard. La rousse portait encore et toujours ses bottes rouges maintenant sales et éraflées, avec un short qui avait du être un jean un jour et une veste en cuir trop chaude pour la saison. Elle s'était vautrée dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau et Castiel grinça des dents en lui assénant une tape sur les genoux du bout du dossier qu'il avait en main. Dorothy ricana en se levant du bureau où elle s'était perchée tandis que la stagiaire les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? » Demanda Castiel en guise de salutation. Charlie lui tendit sa joue pour qu'il l'embrasse.

« On est venues te chercher, il y a un bar à trois rues d'ici dont l'happy hour commence dans un quart d'heure ! »

Cstiel jeta un regard curieux à Dorothy, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ait une explication rationnelle à lui fournir mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air maussade.

« C'est son idée, pas la mienne et ne me demande pas d'où elle sort ça, elle s'est réveillée de la sieste et m'a traînée ici c'est tout ce que je sais ! »

Castiel sourit en imaginant la scène et posa son dossier sur le bureau. Charlie avait déjà éteint son ordinateur et rassemblé toutes ses affaires avec une méticulosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« On fête quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

«Le fait qu'on puisse encore faire la fête. » Répondit Charlie en se levant. « Au train où vont les choses on va plus avoir beaucoup d'occasions de le faire d'ici quelques temps. Et tu viens d'office avec nous parce que boire à deux c'est nul et Sam et Dean ont refusé de venir et Kevin ne répond pas au téléphone ! »

Castiel sentit comme une vague de glace déferler sur lui, il savait avec certitude que la stagiaire avait entendu Charlie. Il savait aussi qu'elle se demandait depuis son arrivée si elle l'avait bien reconnue et que sa dernière phrase ne ferait que le lui confirmer.

« Vous êtes... Excusez moi mais vous êtes pas Charlie Bradbury ? » Fit la fille en se levant.

« Si, pourquoi ? »

Charlie n'avait pas encore tout à fait l'habitude qu'on la reconnaisse en dehors des tournées et sans ses vêtements et son maquillage de scène. Castiel jeta un regard de bête traqué à Dorothy qui, contrairement à sa compagne sembla comprendre la situation. Avant que la stagiaire ait pu articuler un son, elle avait prit la bassiste par les épaules et la poussait vers la porte tandis que Castiel récupérait sa sacoche de document et s'éclipsait avec un signe de tête à l'attention de la stagiaire. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient. Dans ascenseur heureusement vide il jeta un regard furieux à Charlie.

« Elle t'a reconnue. »

« Et alors c'est bien non ? » Soudain la jeune femme sembla réaliser. « Oh merde... Tu crois qu'elle va faire le lien ? Qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose pour Dean et toi ? »

Castiel s'adossa au miroir de ascenseur et se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, l'autre serrant toujours la poignée du porte document. « Sûrement... j'inventerai quelque chose d'ici à demain pour noyer le poisson. »

Ils émergèrent au soleil rasant de la fin d'après midi , Charlie bafouillant des excuses et jurant de ne plus jamais revenir le trouver à son bureau. Castiel finit par la couper d'un signe de la main.

« Laisse tomber Charlie... c'est pas grave. Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre ou deux. »

Un verre ou deux devinrent trois puis quatre et ils restèrent bien longtemps après l'happy hour. Castiel tenait assez mal l'alcool, il avait beau savoir que c'était une caractéristique génétique, il mettait quand même ça sur le compte des très nombreux cachets qu'il avait du prendre, prenait encore de temps en temps et qui lui avaient déréglé le foie. Charlie se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet. « Tu sais juste pas boire ! » et il reprenait un autre verre pour la suivre sous le regard à la fois amusé et légèrement réprobateur de Dorothy. L'alcool se répandait agréablement dans ses veines, floutant les contours du monde, le faisant nager dans du coton, la bouche pâteuse, l'esprit joyeux et flottant dans des vapeurs d'éthanol mêlé du léger parfum de cigarette des autres clients du bar. C'était agréable pour un instant d'oublier le moindre de ses soucis, de ne plus avoir la notion de l'heure ni de son propre corps. Il sentit vaguement les bras musclés de Dorothy s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le pousser dans un taxi, quelque part en milieu de soirée, et les cahots du véhicule qui le ramenait chez Dean. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'ils avaient comme un rendez vous pour lequel il était plus qu'en retard. A coté de lui, Charlie gloussait en continu.

Il se força à refouler son ébriété, à aiguiser son regard, à respirer lentement pour tenter d'évacuer l'alcool plus vite sans grand succès. Il salua les deux filles en sortant du taxi, tendit un billet au chauffeur et prit une grande goulée d'air frais pour se dégriser un peu plus. Il marchait encore droit, savait encore où il était, il en serait sans doute quitte pour boire son poids en eau le lendemain en jurant de ne plus toucher une goutte d'alcool tandis que Dean se moquerait de lui. Pas très cher payé pour quelques heures d'insouciance totale. Le taxi s'éloignait lentement et il se focalisa sur l'entrée de l'immeuble des Winchester. Il ne vit pas venir le premier coup. Le poing l'atteignit à la tempe, des étoiles explosèrent douloureusement devant ses yeux tandis qu'il tombait à moitié sur la poubelle à coté de la porte, ses clefs à la main. Puis un coup de pied dans ses reins le fit glapir et se recroqueviller sur lui même. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir ses agresseurs mais ne discerna que deux silhouettes sombres penchées sur lui. On le saisit par le col et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur son visage, il sentit à peine la douleur après le premier, cessa de respirer au second et plus on le frappait plus il perdait ses moyens, incapable de formuler une autre pensée que « je vais mourir, je vais mourir ici... »

Il avait à peine conscience des gémissements lamentables qui s'échappaient de lui, ni que d'autres coups l'atteignaient ailleurs qu'au visage. Sa tête heurta durement le sol quand son agresseur le lâcha, attaqué à son tour par une forme élancée et hurlante. Non, deux autres formes... Il faisait trop noir, la vision de Castiel était trop floue, trop pleine de sang, trop teintée de douleur pour qu'il puisse identifier qui que ce soit. Des taches noires et lumineuses dansaient devant ses yeux, cligner des paupières était une torture et il gémit quand un ultime coup de pied l'atteignit en plein ventre. Il fut saisit d'un haut le corps violent et eut à peine le temps de se tourner avant de vomir sur le bitume. La bile et l'alcool à moitié digéré ajoutèrent une nouvelle douleur à la liste de celles qui l'assaillaient déjà. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des pas passer à coté de lui, puis une présence presque réconfortante au dessus de lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il tremblait de tout ses membres et la douleur qui refusait de s'atténuer. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la main de Charlie se posa doucement sur son épaule, puis les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

« Ils sont partis. » Dit elle doucement, à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende par dessus le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. De nouveau les bras de Dorothy le remirent debout, cette fois avec plus de ménagement que quand elle l'avait mis dans le taxi. Si Castiel avait pu parler il aurait demandé ce qui venait de se passer. Ça avait semblé duré des siècles ou seulement trois secondes. La tête lui tournait, il avait encore la nausée et envie de pleurer maintenant.

« Dean... » Croassa-t-il. Ils étaient à deux mètres de la porte, il serrait encore les clefs dans sa main et Dorothy les lui prit tout en écrasant l'interphone du coude. Les escaliers semblèrent insurmontables aux jambes flageolantes de Castiel. Il se rendit compte que Charlie tremblait elle aussi. Puis finalement, finalement la porte des Winchester s'ouvrit et Castiel s'effondra, moitié à genoux, moitié dans les bras de Sam qui s'était jeté sur lui en le voyant tomber.

« DEAN ! » Cria le batteur en raffermissant douloureusement sa prise sur son ami.

Castiel ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son cœur qui battait la chamade, la peur rétrospective, les flashes des poings s'abattant sur lui et il se mit à sangloter pour de bon. Rien à faire qu'on le voit pleurer, peu importait si chaque secousse de son corps lui faisait un mal de chien et peu importait le regard inquiet et désespéré de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé l'entrée, ne s'étaient même pas encore traînés jusqu'au salon que Castiel gisait en une boule sanglotante dans les bras de son amant, ensanglantant sa chemise, s'accrochant à lui aussi fort qu'il l'osait.

« On va à l'hôpital. » Entendit il Dean dire.

« Non ! » Pas d'hôpital. Pas encore. Il y avait déjà passé assez de temps cette année. Il s'écarta légèrement de Dean juste assez pour que l'autre puisse voir le refus et la détermination sur son visage meurtris. « Pas d'hôpital, ça va aller. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. » Grogna Sam, quelque part très loin au dessus d'eux. « T'as peut être quelque chose de cassé. »

Castiel secoua la tête faiblement. Il avait de nouveau le visage pressé contre le torse de Dean, les boutons de sa chemise s'enfonçaient désagréablement dans sa joue. « Je bouge, je respire. Ça va aller. » Croassa-t-il. La douleur commençait enfin à atténuer. Il se sentait complètement sobre maintenant.

Il se sentit traîné à travers l'appartement sur ses jambes qui le portaient à peine, puis posé aussi doucement que possible sur le lit qui lui sembla merveilleusement doux. Dean l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste en glapissant quelques ordres à l'attention de Charlie. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière et se découpait en forme sombre à contre jour de celle du salon dans le champ de vision de Castiel. Il ferma les yeux et sentit presque tout de suite quelque chose de doux, chaud et mouillé se poser sur sa tempe, en éponger le sang délicatement. Puis sur son front, sa joue, sa lèvre éclatée et enfin son nez qui le lançait à chaque inspiration. Il sentit le doigt de Dean en suivre l'arrête toujours droite avant de déclarer que ce n'était pas cassé. Il répondit par monosyllabes aux questions de Dean, la date, son nom, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé, tu sais où tu es ?

« Je suis chez toi. » Répondit il, il n'ajouta pas « en sécurité » mais il le pensait. « Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils étaient deux. »

Dean ne demanda rien d'autre, et Castiel plongea dans une semi inconscience hébétée et alcoolisée tandis qu'il finissait de nettoyer ses plaies.

Dans le salon, Sam avait fait du thé à Charlie et forcé Dorothy à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour examiner ses poings éraflés et son arcade sourcilière éclatée par un coup de poing. Charlie tremblait encore de tout ses membres, menaçant de renverser sa tasse à chaque instant et Dorothy se dérobait aux soins de Sam comme un chat à qui on voudrait faire prendre un bain. Il finit par lui jeter une compresse imbibée d'eau à la figure, exaspéré.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ? » Grogna Dean en entrant finalement dans le salon, la chemise couverte du sang de Castiel, portant dans une main une bassine pleine de coton humide et sanglant. Dorothy prit les compresses des mains de Sam et se les appliqua elle même sur sa coupure en grimaçant de douleur.

« J'ai pas tout vu. » Dit elle. « Ils étaient deux, ils s'en sont pris à Castiel. Le temps que je fasse arrêter le taxi et qu'on arrive, il était par terre et ils le massacraient. »

« Tu t'es battue ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête, ravalant le commentaire sarcastique qu'elle avait aux lèvres. Charlie lui glissa une main sur la jambe et elle serra les genoux pour emprisonner les doigts de sa compagne qui tremblaient encore.

« Ils n'ont pas essayé de lui voler quoi que ce soit, ils n'ont pas vraiment essayé de me repousser non plus. »

« Des mecs bourrés ? » Proposa Sam en l'interrogeant du regard.

Dorothy secoua la tête. « Ils ne titubaient pas, ils avaient l'air clair, et je t'assure qu'ils se battaient mieux qu'une paire de pochetrons. » Elle prit dans la boite à pharmacie ouverte sur la table basse un petit tube de crème anesthésiante et s'en massa les phalanges. Elle ne s'était plus battue depuis assez longtemps et avait oublié à quel point frapper quelqu'un au sternum ou sous le menton pouvait faire aussi mal à celui qui frappait qu'à celui qui prenait le coup. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Un peu de sang vint colorer la crème qu'elle se passait sur les mains et Sam s'approcha pour remplacer la compresse sur son front par un antiseptique puis des sutures adhésives.

« On dirait un vrai pirate. » Plaisanta-t-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Dean s'était servi une tasse de thé dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Lui et Charlie se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Dorothy se mordit la lèvre en se demandant s'il était judicieux qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait en tête. Probablement pas. Ça ne guérirait pas Castiel, et ça n'apaiserait certainement pas la colère ou la peur de Dean. Il avait le visage fermé, les traits durcis par sa mâchoire serrée et il était pâle. Le sang de Castiel séchait dans son cou et même tel qu'il était, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine américaine, la moitié de son corps restait tendue vers la porte de sa chambre à l'affût du moindre gémissement de Castiel.

« C'était pas au hasard. » Dit elle doucement, presque à contre cœur. Les trois autres l'interrogèrent du regard mais déjà l'expression de Dean avait légèrement changé. Il comprenait, et ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait que le conforter dans une idée peut être fausse. Une idée que Dorothy partageait et qui lui faisait horreur autant qu'elle la terrifiait. « Ils l'attendaient. Ils savaient que Castiel viendrait ici. C'était pas des voyous bourrés. »

Deana aurait aussi bien pu être mort, son visage n'affichait plus aucune émotion. Sam au contraire se leva violemment comme si bouger pouvait écarter de lui les observations de Dorothy, il se mit à arpenter nerveusement le salon sans quitter son frère des yeux. Elle déglutit et glissa sa main dans celle de Charlie pour y chercher un peu de réconfort. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda la bassiste d'une petite voix. Dorothy se tourna vers elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres et serra sa main très fort.

« Ces mecs là savaient se battre, ils savaient frapper sans se faire mal. Ils étaient entraînés et ils venaient pour Castiel. »

Charlie déglutit et secoua la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'alcool ayant définitivement quitté son système, la douleur revint saisir Castiel, le réveillant en sursaut. Dean était là, assis sur le lit à coté de lui et par réflexe, Castiel tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais la moindre parcelle de sa peau semblait faite de verre sensible et il grimaça de douleur.

« Tiens, prends ça. » Fit Dean en tendant quelque cachets à Castiel. Le jeune homme grogna en les saisissant ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Crois moi c'est efficace. »

La main de Castiel s'arrêta à mi chemin de sa bouche et il fronça douloureusement les sourcils. « Tu m'as perdu à « crois moi. » » Dit il, forçant les mots hors de sa bouche. Dean soupira.

« Prends les et dors ! Tu en as besoin. »

« Non. » Répondit Castiel. Il n'avait pas le courage de secouer la tête mais l'envie y était. Il posa les pilules sur la couverture. « Tu en as déjà pris ? » Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir une discussion, mais c'était quelque chose de presque normal, assez trivial pour lui faire oublier les événements de la soirée et pour l'instant, Castiel voulait plus que tout prétendre que rien n'était arrivé.

Dean hocha la tête. « Après la mort de Jess. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sammy prendre quelque chose que j'avais pas testé avant. »

« Mensonge mis à part tu les as testé quand pour la première fois ? »

Chaque mot était difficile à prononcer et pas seulement parce qu'ils lui faisaient physiquement mal à la gorge. Parce qu'ils lui faisaient mal au cœur aussi. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne savait pas sur son amant, tout ces secrets enfouis si profond que la musique ne parvenait pas toujours à les déterrer. Et il fallait que ça ressorte au pire moment possible.

« Parfois on a juste besoin de dormir Cas... Juste... » Dean s'interrompit . « Dors, tu en as besoin. »

Castiel considéra les cachets une demi minute avant de les glisser dans sa bouche et de les faire passer avec un peu d'eau. L'un d'eux lui resta une seconde en travers de la gorge.

« Satisfait ? »

Dean se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front. « Bonne nuit. »

« Tu restes ? »

Dean hocha la tête « Je ne vais nulle part. »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Dean ne passa pas son bras en travers des hanches de son amant. Il laissa Castiel se caler dans la position la moins douloureuse possible, posa un sac de glace enroulé dans un torchon au creux de ses reins où un énorme bleu commençait à se former. Il se protégea du froid avec un repli de la couverture et se coula avec précaution contre le dos de son amant, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules avec un luxe de précautions.

« Ça va comme ça ? »

« Oui » Soupira Castiel en glissant sa main dans la sienne à hauteur de sa poitrine. Dean serra doucement ses phalanges et le laissa glisser dans un sommeil induit par les narcoleptiques. Lui même ne dormit pas.


	19. Chapter 19: Conséquences

CHAPITRE 19:Conséquences

Pour Castiel la nuit fut agitée de cauchemars dont il se réveillait péniblement en gémissant de douleur avant de se rendormir aussitôt avec la main chaude et familière de Dean sur son épaule ou son cou tandis que le chanteur murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. L'aller retour vers la salle de bain au petit matin fut périlleux et à peine Dean l'avait il doucement assis sur le lit que son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu les vibrations plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Dean décrocha, rassurant Charlie probablement pour la dixième fois depuis la veille.

Le temps que l'effet des pilules se soit assez dissipé pour que sa vision ne soit plus brouillée, Sam était déjà passé deux fois prendre de ses nouvelles. Castiel aurait sourit si son visage ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Entre deux périodes de semi éveil, il replongeait dans de brefs cauchemars qui lui serraient le ventre et le faisaient étouffer quelques larmes dans son oreiller. Dean ne dit rien, Castiel savait qu'il cachait son inquiétude et tenta de ne pas grimacer en se levant finalement au cour de la matinée.

« Il faut que j'appelle au boulot. » Réalisa-t-il dans son brouillard de vieille douleur et de fatigue.

« Déjà fait. Et Kevin leur a déjà envoyé l'expertise du médecin et ton arrêt de travail. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas vu de médecin. » Dean haussa les épaules en émergeant du lit à son tour.

« Voila ce qui arrive quand tu laisses un garçon intelligent près de Charlie trop longtemps. Ils finissent par faire de fausses déclarations médicales. »

« Il pourrait aller en prison pour ça ! »

« Ouais et aussi pour avoir bu alors qu'il avait pas l'âge. » Rétorqua Dean. « Arrête de t'en faire, c'était ça ou faire venir un médecin ici. Je sais qu'il y a une histoire de secret médical mais c'est toi qui voulait rester discret non ? »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le ton de Dean et pourtant Castiel sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger. Il resta debout à coté du lit, la tête basse, désœuvré et courbatu jusqu'à ce que les bras de Dean se referment très doucement sur lui.

« Désolé. » Fit le chanteur en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou du comptable. « J'aurais pas du dire ça. »

Castiel le serra contre lui avec précaution malgré ses bras encore douloureux d'avoir serré les poings toute la nuit et malgré ses côtes qui protestaient. « Il dure combien de temps le faux arrêt de travail ? »

« Deux jours. On s'est dit que de toute façon tu ne resterais pas au lit plus longtemps. »

Castiel sourit, ses amis avaient finit par bien le connaître. Plus tard, dans la salle de bain il constata les nouveaux bleus qui lui ornaient maintenant la poitrine, le dos, les bras, les hanches plus un gros sur une cuisse.

« Des fois je ne me souviens même plus de la vraie couleur de ma peau. » Ronchonna-t-il avant d'avaler un antidouleur et d'ouvrir l'eau chaude de la douche au débit le plus faible possible. Dean eut un ricanement dans la chambre où il finissait de s'habiller. Sa douche finie, Castiel se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire un café et y fut accueilli par le regard inquiet et triste de Sam .

« Ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête en grognant. « Compte tenu des circonstances je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Sam pencha la tête vers son propre café. Il s'était installé au comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon. Vautré aurait été une expression plus appropriée, sa grande carcasse reposait à moitié sur le bois vernis, un bras replis sous le menton, l'autre allongé devant lui, sa main pendant quasiment inerte dans le vide.

« Je suis désolé » Finit il par dire.

« De quoi ? » Castiel poussa le bras de Sam pour se faire de la place et le batteur se redressa un peu avant de lui lancer un regard perplexe.

« De quoi ? Cas … Mon père a payé des types pour t'éclater la tronche ! »

Pendant une seconde il sembla à Castiel que le monde venait de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. A vrai dire il tentait depuis la veille de refouler toute pensée liée à l'agression le plus loin possible de sa conscience. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Sam soupira et jeta un regard à Dean qui entrait dans le salon avant de reprendre la parole. « Ça s'est déjà produit. Je veux bien croire au hasard une fois mais pas deux. » Fit il d'un air sombre. « Il t'a menacé l'autre jour à l'hôpital et tu lui as tenu tête. Personne ne tient tête à mon père ! »

« Si. Toi. » Rétorqua le comptable. Son mug de café toujours plein le narguait, il avait un nœud à l'estomac et n'était pas sur qu'avaler quelque chose le dissoudrait. Derrière Sam il vit Dean lever un pouce en l'air avec un sourire.

« Sur ce coup là il a raison. » S'amusa le chanteur.

« Ouais et ça a super bien finit comme chacun sait. » Grogna Sam.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard. Le comptable ne dit rien et porta son mug à sa bouche en désignant la cafetière encore à moitié pleine à Dean. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Sam grogne un « Quoi ? » agacé. Castiel ne put retenir un rire, grimaçant quand il lui souleva douloureusement les côtes. Dean s'était accoudé au comptoir pour se verser un café et sourit à son frère.

« La partie qui a mal finit selon toi, c'est celle où tu gagnes ta vie en faisant ce que tu aimes ? Celle ou tu as voyagé dans toute l'Amérique à te faire aduler par des tas de gens, ou celle où tu as une jolie fille pour décorer ton lit ? »

« Premièrement » rétorqua Sam en levant un doigt en l'air « Madison n'est pas une décoration, deuxièmement c'est pas de ça qu'il était question et vous le savez parfaitement tout les deux. »

Castiel agita la main en signe de désintérêt. « Oublie ça Sam, ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais bien. »

Aucun des deux frères ne répliqua mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. A vrai dire Castiel savait qu'il se mentait à lui même. Ça avait de l'importance, c'était même terrifiant. Jusqu'ici, ne pas exposer sa relation avec Dean avait eut pour but principal de protéger le chanteur et de préserver sa tranquillité. Il ne lui était jamais réellement venu à l'esprit qu'être découverts pouvait être dangereux pour eux. Il resta seul avec Dean pendant que Sam se préparait à sortir avec son frère pour leur première réunion de travail avec Charlie et Kevin concernant le prochain album. La vie continuait son cour même s'ils auraient voulut la mettre en pause quelques jours. C'était à la fois réconfortant et désastreux.

« Tu restes ici et tu te reposes aujourd'hui. » Fit Dean du ton qu'il devait sans doute utiliser jadis quand il ordonnait quelque chose à Sam. Castiel hocha la tête distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il avait passé son enfance dans un lit d'hôpital et considérait chaque jour comme un cadeau bonus. La souffrance et la peur avaient fait si longtemps partie de son quotidien qu'il n'y accordait plus vraiment d'intérêt. Mais Dean... Il essayait d'imaginer Dean dans sa situation. Chaque inspiration légèrement douloureuse, les lèvres au goût métallique d'avoir été éclatées quelques heures plus tôt, chaque clignement d'yeux qui semblait s'amuser à rouvrir une coupure à son sourcil. Il essayait d'imaginer Dean assailli, battu, et serra le poing sur l'anse de la tasse jusqu'à se faire mal.

Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à lui, mais d'imaginer que cela pourrait arriver à Dean... Il se fichait que ses agresseurs aient été des junkies drogués, des homophobes ou des types payés par John Winchester. Mais les imaginer touchant Dean était au delà de ses forces. D'un coup il eut envie de hurler, de pleurer, la panique le submergea sans qu'il s'en rende compte et repartit comme elle était venue quand Dean couvrit sa main de la sienne sur le mug vide.

« Ça va ? »

Castiel hocha la tête les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes, et au dessus leurs poignets tatoués, les huit aigrettes qui tombaient du pissenlit sur le sien, la rose à la tige épineuse enroulée autour de celui de Dean. Le chanteur se pencha juste assez pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe et Castiel ferma les yeux en soupirant, appréciant juste une demi seconde de répit dans ses pensées obsédantes jusqu'à ce que Dean se sépare de lui avec le retour de Sam. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec son frère sans vraiment le voir jusqu'à ce que Dean lui fasse un signe, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Cas... »

« Hum ? »

« Quand tu partiras, n'oublie pas tes clefs. »

##

La nuit de Dorothy et Charlie n'avait pas été meilleure que celle de leurs amis. Les bras croisés derrière la tête dans le lit de sa compagne finalement assoupie, Dorothy regardait le plafond sans le voir. Elle voyait les deux étrangers qui avaient agressé Castiel et la détermination froide qu'ils avaient mis à le frapper alors qu'il était à terre. Elle avait encore un peu mal quand elle fermait le poing et le souffle presque tranquille de Charlie à coté d'elle la dérangeait. Si elle fermait les yeux, ce n'était plus Castiel qu'elle revoyait mais la bassiste. C'était horriblement facile de l'imaginer dans la même situation, d'imaginer sa peau pale couverte de bleus, de l'imaginer grimaçante de douleur à chaque mouvement. Et c'était tout aussi facile d'imaginer pourquoi cela risquait d'arriver.

« Tu penses trop fort. » Fit Charlie en ouvrant les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie à peine une heure plus tôt après son dernier appel à Dean pour s'assurer que Castiel allait bien.

« Toi aussi. »

« Moi je suis rassurée maintenant. » Charlie se redressa sur un coude et repoussa la frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux. « Toi tu as l'air de plus en plus sombre. »

Dorothy était trop honnête pour envisager de nier, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? Castiel est quasiment tiré d'affaire, tout va bien maintenant. »

C'était une des choses que Dorothy préférait chez Charlie : son optimisme qui confinait parfois à la naïveté. C'était touchant et également insupportable. Elle ne voyait pas, n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre dans quel monde elle vivait.

« Ce qui me préoccupe c'est que ça puisse t'arriver à toi. »

Pendant une seconde, Charlie sembla perplexe avant de se rallonger contre sa compagne, une main sur sa hanche, le menton calé contre son épaule.

« Ça ne m'arrivera pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si je sais. » Répliqua Charlie. « Ta famille n'enverra personne me frapper pour m'obliger à te quitter. Et ça fait quasi trois décennies que j'aime les filles, personne ne m'a jamais tabassée parce que je tenais la main de ma copine dans la rue. »

Dorothy soupira, exaspérée. « Tu as eut de la chance. »

« Non. Tu sais, les gens aiment bien les lesbiennes surtout quand elles ne font pas camionneur. »

« Je suis camionneur. »

« Mais sexy. Les gens aiment les filles sexy. C'est pas l'homosexualité qui les dérange, c'est la sodomie. »

Dorothy éclata de rire malgré elle. Charlie roula par dessus elle, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches et s'assit sur son bassin. Elle avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et des traces noires de mascara mal démaquillé autour des yeux qui la faisaient ressembler à un panda grognon.

« Personne ne viendra me faire du mal. » Promit elle en se penchant sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

« Dans tout les bouquins c'est ce que dit l'héroïne avant d'en prendre plein la tronche. »

Charlie sourit . « Y a plus qu'à espérer que je sois pas l'héroïne du bouquin. »

Tandis que la bassiste se préparait pour sa réunion avec les winchester, Dorothy se fit la réflexion que pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne se serait pas inquiétée. Elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la naïveté de Charlie, de la certitude que si on l'agressait, la bassiste ne saurait pas se défendre. Elle pouvait aussi être honnête avec elle même et s'avouer qu'elle avait simplement peur qu'on fasse du mal à Charlie car alors ce serait elle qui souffrirait. Elle pouvait avoir l'honnêteté de s'avouer que si elle avait peur c'était parce que Charlie était devenue si importante pour elle que la simple idée qu'on la blesse lui faisait grincer des dents.

La cuisine de Charlie était violette comme quasiment tout son appartement, avec un plan de travail rouge sombre et une fenêtre où le soleil s'encadrait pendant la moitié de l'après midi avant de se coucher. Le bruit de la bouilloire et celui de la douche étaient les seules choses qui perturbaient le silence du matin. Il manquait le bruit du moteur du bus, le réveil tonitruant de Dean, le son étouffé venant des écouteurs de Sam. Dorothy s'était tellement habituée à ces bruits qu'elle se sentait étrangement chancelante maintenant qu'ils ne l'entouraient plus. Avec un peu de temps elle se réhabituerait au silence, aux pas encore humides de Charlie sur le carrelage. Elle s'était déjà habituée aux bras musclés de la bassiste autour d'elle, à ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Tu penses encore ? »

« On peut pas s'empêcher de penser. »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Elle étaient face à la fenêtre qui n'offrait que le paysage déprimant d'une rue grise et quasiment vide à contempler. Charlie sentait la menthe et Dorothy se retourna pour l'embrasser, ignorant la bouilloire qui émit un bip réjoui pour annoncer que l'eau était chaude.

« Je t'aime. »

Carlie tressaillit et la regarda, perplexe. C'était la première fois que Dorothy lui disait ça et elle s'en mordait déjà les lèvres. La bassiste s'accrocha à son cou de toutes ses forces avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais ! »

Le petit déjeuner eut un goût particulier, elles se souriaient par dessus la table tandis que le ciel se colorait imperceptiblement. Sur le pas de la porte qu'elles claquèrent derrière elles, Charlie l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui prit la main pour l'accompagner dehors. Dorothy considéra un instant leurs doigts entrelacés. Durant la tournée, elles se montraient si discrètes qu'elles ne se touchaient qu'en privé. C'était une nouveauté inattendue.

« Tu ne crains pas que quelqu'un nous voie ou te prenne en photo ? Tu n'as pas vraiment intérêt à ce que ça se sache. » Fit elle remarque tandis qu'elles descendaient la rue vers un arrêt de bus.

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Personne ne va nous brûler vives pour ça. » Dit elle « Arrête de te chercher des excuses et aie un peu confiance ! » Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds « et embrasse moi encore. »

Elle étaient toujours main dans la main, bouche contre bouche quand le bus arriva.

##

Kevin se serait bien gardé de l'admettre à voix haute, mais parfois il lui semblait être la seule personne censée et plus ou moins responsable du groupe bien qu'il en soit le benjamin. En situation de crise, il était le seul à garder la tête assez froide pour faire avancer les choses. C'était lui qui avait eut l'idée de l'arrêt de travail pour Castiel et qui avait communiqué ses symptômes à son médecin pour s'assurer que son ami ne courrait aucun danger imminent.

Ce matin là il était au studio le premier, les bras encombrés d'une cargaison de bagels, café et sandwiches parce qu'il doutait qu'aucun de ses compagnons ait réellement déjeuné avant d'arriver. La suite lui donna raison quand Sam se jeta sur un bagel d'une main tandis que l'autre serrait Kevin brièvement contre lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement l'envie ou l'inspiration pour cette réunion où ils devaient définir les axes de travail pour leur troisième album. Mais le temps leur était compté, Crowley réclamerait quelque chose à la fin du mois et s'ils n'avaient rien à lui présenter, ils savaient tout les quatre qu'il reprendrait les rênes de la production de l'album. Aucun des quatre n'en avaient particulièrement envie.

« Ça nous simplifierait les choses pourtant » Finit par dire Kevin vautré dans un des fauteuils près de la table de mixage. Un grand tableau blanc occupait tout le mur derrière lui , pour l'instant toujours vierge de toute inscription même s'ils avaient aligné au pied du mur des feutres de toute les couleurs pour laisser libre cour à leur imagination. « On n'aurait pas besoin de penser à ça quand on a d'autres problèmes. »

« On n'a pas de problème » grogna Dean. « Faut juste qu'on se bouge ! »

« Si Dean, on a des problèmes. » Intervint Charlie. « Nie le tant que tu le veux mais tu t'inquiètes pour Cas. On s'inquiète tous pour lui et moi je m'inquiète pour vous les garçons ! Votre père est à l'hôpital bon sang ! Et il a probablement fait tabasser notre ami ! »

« Merci pour ce résumé des épisodes précédents princesse, la prochaine fois ne te retient pas de nous faire part d'une chose qu'on ne sait pas encore ! » Grinça le leader. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui parler comme ça mais il n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait raison sur ce point en particulier. Aucun d'eux n'avait la tête à travailler et lui et Sam repoussaient de leur mieux la pensée que leur père était seul à l'hôpital et que s'ils avaient été de bons fils, ils seraient actuellement à son chevet. Il se leva et fit face au mur.

« Vous le voyez comment alors cet album ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. La réunion improductive s'éternisa péniblement jusqu'à ce qu'ils décrètent tous d'un commun accord qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien ce jour là.

« Je crois que vous deux, vous avez besoin d'aller voir votre père. » Fit Kevin quand ils se séparèrent. Sam et Dean se regardèrent et curieusement, même s'ils n'acquiescèrent pas, ils étaient tout deux d'accord avec leur ami. Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital sans ce concerter et sans parler. Mais une fois dans le hall d'accueil, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le courage ou la détermination de monter jusqu'à l'étage où John était hospitalisé.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire ? » Demanda Sam en tirant son frère par la manche vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Là au moins ils pourraient s'asseoir devant un café qu'ils ne boiraient pas et parler enfin des problèmes qu'ils rejetaient derrière eux depuis quelque jours.

Dean haussa les épaules. « T'as vraiment envie de lui dire quelque chose ? »

Sam soupira. «Je sais pas. C'est quand même notre père, mais j'ai autant envie d'être là pour lui que de lui rouler dessus avec sa voiture. »

Dean eut un petit rire. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Est ce que ça fera de nous des hommes horribles si on le laisse crever dans sa merde ? »

« Déjà, il va pas crever, ensuite, il nous a abandonnés et désavoués le premier. »

« C'est une raison pour se comporter comme lui ? »

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir été ramené plusieurs années en arrière quand Sam lui posait toutes les questions existentielles qui lui passaient par la tête et qu'il se faisait un devoir d'y répondre à chaque fois. Sam n'avait jamais vraiment perdu l'habitude de se tourner vers son frère quand il se posait une question et Dean n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

« Non. J'imagine que non. »

Ils burent leur café dans le brouhaha constant de la cafétéria. Dean touillait le fond du sien, trop sucré, trop noir pour qu'il ait envie de l'avaler en laissant son esprit vagabonder le plus loin possible de l'odeur de nourriture et de détergent.

« Cas va me quitter. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls comme s'ils avaient des envies de liberté. Sam lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Les circonstances. » Dean avait levé les yeux pour croiser le regard concerné de son frère. « Tu resterais toi ? Tu resterais si tu devais cacher ta relation ? Si tu devais vivre dans la peur constante qu'on te fasse du mal ? Tu resterais ? »

Sam pensa à Madison. Il pensa à ses larmes et à sa panique face aux message de haine qui lui étaient adressés. Il pensa aux précautions qu'il prenait pour la toucher, pour la caresser sans jamais lu faire peur, pour lui murmurer des mots tendres sans laisser échapper de mots d'amour quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Probablement pas. » Finit il par dire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'avouer, même en pensée qu'en disant ça, il pensait à Madison plus qu'à lui même, et qu'au fond il comprenait et partageait l'angoisse de Dean. « Mais Castiel t'aime. Il n'y a pas grand chose au monde dont je sois sur, mais ça, ça ne fait aucun doute. Même s'il a peur, il restera quand même. » Sam jeta leurs tasses dans la poubelle et tendit sa veste à son frère. « Tu es son héros. Il ne te quittera pas. »

« Je me sens pas trop l'âme d'un héros tout de suite. » Fit Dean tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenceur.

« Moi non plus. »

L'entrevue ne se passa pas bien. Ils l'avaient espéré sans réellement y croire, mais même cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, John avait toujours ce regard qui leur reprochait de ne pas se conformer à ses attentes. Le même regard qui avait suivit Sam hors de la maison le jour où il était parti à Stanford, le même regard qui avait poussé Dean à entrer à l'armée juste pour l'effacer. Le regard qui l'avait accueilli deux ans plus tard, et après « l'accident » de Josh.

« Est ce que c'est toi qui as commandité ce qui est arrivé à Castiel ? » Demanda Dean juste après les salutations d'usage auxquels ils ne se pliaient plus que par habitude.

John le dévisagea calmement sans la moindre trace de sourire. « C'est ce qui arrive aux gens comme lui. »

Sam serra les poings. « C'est ce qui arrive aux gens comme lui qui tiennent tête aux gens comme toi ! » Corrigea-t-il

Cette fois le regard de John se fit froid quand il se tourna vers son cadet. « Parfaitement Sam, et tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler, je suis toujours ton père ! »

« Un très mauvais exemple de père. » Grogna le batteur.

Ils n'étaient là que depuis cinq minutes et déjà la tension dans la pièce rendait l'air irrespirable. Dean se rendit compte qu'il retenait déjà son souffle et qu'il avait inconsciemment repéré l'emplacement du bouton d'appel d'urgence au cas ou Sam se jetterait sur leur père.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai raté avec vous deux ? » Soupira John. « Où est ce que mon éducation a péché pour faire de vous... ça ? »

« Tu n'as même pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'on est . » Fit Sam presque amusé. « Tu sais pourquoi on a appelé notre groupe « Free Will ? » Parce que c'est une chose qu'on a faite ensemble, sans toi, sans ton accord. On s'en est passé jusqu'ici et on s'en passera encore. »

John fronça les sourcils. « N'essaie pas de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire Sammy. C'est toi qui as abandonné ta famille le premier ! »

« Non. » Dit Dean d'un ton ferme en tendant une main vers son frère qui avait avancé d'un pas les poings serrés, les yeux pleins de rage. « Non papa. Tu nous as abandonnés bien avant. Il y a eut un temps ou tu étais un père, mais ça fait très longtemps que tu ne l'es plus. Peut être même depuis la mort de maman. »

« Ne ramène pas ta mère là dedans ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'en prives jamais toi ! « Votre mère n'aurait pas voulut ça pour vous ! » c'est comme ça que tu nous as fait obéir toute notre vie. C'est comme ça que je suis parti à l'armée en pensant que tu serais fier de moi, qu'elle serait fière de moi, et c'est comme ça que tu as poussé Sam hors de la maison. » Dean se pencha sur le lit, les dents serrées. « Un père aurait répondu à nos appels après la mort de Jess, un père serait fier du chemin qu'on a parcouru ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! » Cracha John en se redressant sur son lit, ignorant la douleur que cela lui provoquait « Vous n'êtes pas capable d'être utiles à la société, même votre prétendue liberté n'est qu'une fuite en avant parce qu'aucun de vous deux n'est capable de finir ce qu'il a commencé ! »Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Sam « Tu voulais être avocat et voilà ce que tu es devenu ! Et toi... »

Dean eut soudain l'envie de disparaître sous le regard de son père. « Tu aurais fait un bon soldat, un homme de valeur, et il a fallut que tu abandonnes tout parce que tu n'étais pas capable de réprimer tes penchants ! »

Pendant une demi seconde, Dean se demanda si quelqu'un n'allait pas mourir tant tout autour d'eux sombra dans un silence glacé. Puis Sam se mit à rire. Pas un rire joyeux, juste l'expression spontanée et inappropriée de son état de tension. Mais le rire de Sam, même triste, même sarcastique était quelque chose que Dean avait toujours adoré, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours cherché même quand lui même avait envie de pleurer. Ça remontait à l'enfance et ça n'avait pas disparu.

D'un coup, ce rire remit les choses en perspectives. Pendant un bref instant il observa leur vie comme s'il en était un personnage extérieur et il pensa à Kevin. Kevin qui aurait sans doute soupiré et roulé des yeux en écoutant leur dispute. Kevin qui avait si peur du jugement de sa mère qu'il lui avait presque caché son mode de vie et avait finalement découvert à quel point le cœur d'une mère pouvait être aimant et compatissant. Une chose dont les Winchesters étaient privés. Mais Kevin aurait observé la scène comme Dean le faisait actuellement. Il y aurait vu un père buté sincèrement persuadé d'avoir fait de son mieux face à deux fils plus butés que lui sincèrement persuadés d'être ans leur bon droit. L'un d'eux était dans un lit d'hôpital, probablement privé de ses jambes et seul. Les deux autres avaient tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter y comprit quelques difficultés pour rendre leur vie plus savoureuse.

Dean se redressa, tendit une main vers son frère pour la poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement. C'était un contact qui le calmait souvent même si cette fois l'effet fut moins net que désiré.

« La façon dont je fais l'amour te dégoûte ça j'ai comprit. » Dit il du ton le plus calme qu'il ait employé de toute la discussion. « Mais tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que la seule chose qui devrait t'importer c'est que je suis amoureux. Tu es mon père et je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'agis comme un bon fils alors que depuis mon retour de l'armée tout ce que tu as fait c'est essayer de me plier à ta volonté. Je devrais être aussi important pour toi que tu l'es pour moi. Je ne devrais pas être là à te dire que je ne m'excuserai plus jamais d'être qui je suis. Je sais que je suis une déception mais toi aussi ! » Dean poussa doucement Sam vers la porte, le regard de leur père le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne une dernière fois. « Et si tu essayes encore de faire du mal à Castiel, rappelle toi juste que moi aussi on m'a entraîné à faire mal sans me blesser. »

Après l'atmosphère étouffante de la chambre de John, l'air extérieur leur sembla agréablement pur et frais même s'il était saturé du bruit des moteurs sur le parking et du son distant d'une ambulance. Sam respira un grand coup avant d'expirer longtemps comme pour rejeter loin de lui la tension de la dernière demi heure. Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient quand il chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et le laissa tomber deux fois avant de réussir à en porter une à ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Comme d'habitude, on improvise au fur et à mesure. »

Sam sourit à une femme médecin qui lui adressait un regard réprobateur tandis qu'il luttait contre son briquet pour allumer la cigarette.

##

Castiel avait envisagé d'aller voir un médecin. Ses pas le menèrent douloureusement presque jusqu'à l'office du praticien. Il se forçait à ne pas voir les regards de pitié que les passant jetaient à son visage tuméfié. Les lunettes de soleil derrière lesquelles il cachait un coquard lui pesaient désagréablement sur le nez. Il y avait une église à un coin de rue, sa fonction n'était signalée que par la grande croix blanche qui flanquait la porte et retint son attention. Le soleil d'après midi tapait dessus, presque aveuglant. Castiel croyait aux signes et sans se poser d'autre question il entra. Le bâtiment bas, carré, en béton n'avait rien de ce qui pour lui constituait les églises.

Il se souvenait de son enfance dans l'Illinois, la paroisse où sa mère s'était activement engagée après la découverte de sa leucémie avait une église en bois qui, l'hiver, sentait la sève et la neige. Il se souvenait des messes auxquelles on le forçait à assister et de toutes les prières pour sa guérison qui y avaient été chantées.

Cette église ci n'avait rien de commun avec celle de son enfance. Elle était neuve, sentait encore la peinture. Les bancs étaient neufs, les prie dieu pas encore polis par des milliers de genoux. Il y avait des feuillets imprimés oubliés ci et là depuis le dernier office, pliés et repliés, parfois froissés abandonnés sur les bancs. Le fond de l'église qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment appeler une nef était orné d'icônes peinte pour imiter des graffitis, vaine tentative, se dit le jeune homme pour attirer plus de jeunes à l'église. Une grande croix, couleur bois sombre, supportait un christ de pierre derrière le pupitre du prêtre. Une légère odeur d'encens lui parvint quand il referma la porte derrière lui et la pièce fut plongée dans une pénombre cérémonieuse à peine éclairée par quelques cierges qui se consumaient sans bruit. Par réflexe il fit un signe de croix, s'épargnant la génuflexion devant le crucifix et s'assit sur un des bancs sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

Les églises désertes le calmaient et il avait souvent cherché refuge loin de ses parents dans celles de leur quartier à Pontiac. A l'époque le prêtre le regardait avec une pitié dont il avait horreur mais faisait semblant de ne pas le voir se glisser derrière le confessionnal pour se cacher. Le prêtre de cette église ci n'eut pas cette délicatesse et s'avança vers lui dans le doux froufroutement de ses robes. Quand il fut assez près pour examiner son visage, Castiel vit la surprise et l'embarras s'y peindre. Le prêtre ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à voir un visage défiguré cet après midi là.

« Que vous est il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air sincèrement curieux et Castiel lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas terminer sa phrase par «mon enfant ».

« Je me suis fait agresser dans la rue. »

Le prêtre hocha lentement la tête tout en le détaillant lentement. « Vous avez l'esprit agité. » Dit il comme s'il énonçait un fait qui pouvait se lire sur les bleus de Castiel. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Que s'est il passé ? » demanda encore le prêtre en s'asseyant à coté d lui sur le banc. Il prit garde à maintenir une bonne distance entre eux et Castiel se demanda un instant s'il avait reçu des ordres concernant la promiscuité avec ses ouailles ? Il hésita à répondre. Là bas, à Pontiac, dans l'Illinois, on n'était pas particulièrement ouvert aux homosexuels même à l'époque où Castiel ne se définissait pas comme tel. Mais c'était la Californie ici, et il n'était plus un adolescent.

« Apparemment le père de mon compagnon n'approuve pas notre relation. »

Le prêtre hocha lentement la tête tandis que Castiel continuait son monologue en regardant le crucifix sans le voir. « Il pense sûrement qu'en me faisant assez peur cela m'éloignera de lui. »

« A-t-il raison ? »

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains écorchées, parler tirait encore sur la fente de ses lèvres, plisser les paupières était encore douloureux malgré les pilules.

« Sûrement. » Répondit il honnêtement. « Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Mais d'imaginer que ça puisse lui arriver à lui m'est insupportable. Je préférerais crever de solitude que de le voir dans cet état. »

« Vous l'aimez vraiment. » Dit le prêtre avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sur ! » C'était une réflexion ridicule aux yeux de Castiel. Bien sur qu'il aimait Dean, sans doute plus que sa propre vie, sans doute parce qu'il lui devait la vie. « Ça vous pose un problème? »

Le prêtre secoua la tête. « Je suis plutôt de la vielle école, mais Dieu m'a appris une chose : l'amour n'est jamais un péché. »

« Vous ne diriez pas ça si je vous disais qu'il est mineur. »

Le prêtre resta silencieux de longues secondes, cherchant manifestement à savoir si Castiel se moquait de lui ou pas. Le jeune homme garda un visage parfaitement impassible.

« Cela importe sans doute peu. Cet enfant aura un jour vingt ans. D'ici là ni Dieu ni moi n'avons rien à dire tant que vous ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Le prêtre se leva pour partir et il l'interpella avant que celui ci ne se retranche dans son office : « Il est majeur et consentant. »

« Dieu soit loué. » Il y avait comme un amusement dans la voix de l'ecclésiastique qui fit sourire Castiel. L'église était fraîche et il s'y attarda encore un peu en rêvassant. Il essayait d'imaginer sa vie sans Dean et il ne voyait qu'un tableau déprimant et misérable. Pour changer, il tenta d'imaginer la vie de Dean sans lui.

Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Pas qu'il soit incapable de penser comme son amant. Non, le temps aidant, il était parfaitement capable de se mettre à sa place. Assez capable en tout cas pour se rendre compte du vide que son absence causerait dans la vie de Dean.

_« Ni Dieu ni moi n'avons rien à dire si vous ne lui faites pas de mal. »_

Peu de gens ont la chance d'aimer, et Castiel était très conscient d'être un cas rare. C'était sans doute de l'auto suffisance mais rien au monde ne pourrait le convaincre que Dean ne l'aimait pas. Rien ne pourrait le convaincre que le perdre ne briserait pas le cœur du chanteur. Il sourit pour lui même en se levant. Il n'alla pas chez le médecin. Il avait plus important à faire.

##

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Madison sitôt après avoir ouvert la porte à Sam. Il se tenait appuyé au chambranle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre les bras pour l'inviter à entrer et il vint s'y nicher avec un soupir, étrangement penché vers elle pour compenser leur différence de taille. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Répéta-t-elle en repoussant la porte du bout des doigts avant de se mettre à lui caresser machinalement les cheveux.

« Mon père a fait tabasser Castiel. »

Madison était au courant, il lui avait envoyé un message la veille à ce sujet, puis encore un autre dans la journée pour la rassurer sur l'état de leur ami. Mais il avait les yeux rouges et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait pleuré ou bu. Il avait toujours la tête posée sur son épaule et les bras enroulés autour d'elle comme si elle était une peluche sécurisante et par réflexe elle le serra contre elle même si la position était inconfortable pour les deux.

« Il nous aime juste assez pour essayer de détruire ce qui le dérange dans nos vies. »Dit il après qu'elle l'eut traîné jusqu'au canapé et déposé une boisson chaude devant lui. Il se fichait sincèrement de ce qu'il avait dans les mains et n'y trempa pas les lèvres. Il se contenta d'en apprécier la chaleur à travers la porcelaine de la tasse. Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Je suis désolé, j'arrive sans y avoir été invité mais... j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime en ce moment, ou juste d'une amie. »

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra brièvement en souriant. « Tiens t'en à quelqu'un qui t'aime. » Fit elle doucement. Elle n'essaya même pas de rattraper ses mots.

Ce fut comme si elle lui donnait brusquement la permission de s'effondrer contre elle et de laisser couler hors de lui tout ce qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs jours, la tasse refroidissant dans ses mains tandis qu'il lui parlait de Castiel, de John, de l'ultimatum de Crowley...

« J'ai essayé d'écrire. Tout l'après midi j'ai essayé et rien n'est sorti. » Grogna-t-il. Pas une seule ligne ne lui était venue et la page du journal l'avait nargué heure après heure, le renvoyant à des pensées obsédantes qu'il n'arrivait même plus à sublimer pour les exorciser. A mesure qu'il parlait il s'était coulé dans les bras de Madison et avait à présent la tête qui reposait contre sa poitrine, le bruit de sa respiration régulière avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et pendant un moment aucun des deux ne parla.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est foutus, quoi qu'on fasse. » Soupira-t-il. « J'aimerais juste être sur que l'histoire finira bien. »

Madison avait passé une main sous son t-shirt, ses doigts froids reposaient sur la tête du phénix qu'il avait tatoué sur les côtes. Ça avait été la partie la plus douloureuse du tatouage et il se surprit à regretter qu'à l'époque personne n'ait posé une main fraîche dessus pour le soulager. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant mais il était fatigué et malheureux pour des raisons qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'expliquer, et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger de l'écouter se plaindre. Elle s'était calée plus confortablement dans le canapé et pencha la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crane.

« Si tu me laisses atteindre la télécommande on peut regarder des dessins animés. Ça, au moins, ça finit toujours bien. »

« On ferait mieux de faire l'amour. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle mais elle avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse. Il se mit à sourire malgré lui. « Tu ne respectes rien et je suis choqué ! » Grogna-t-il en se redressant sur un coude pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Madison de rire. « C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Pendant une demi seconde il ne dit rien puis il hocha la tête et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Exactement. »


	20. Chapter 20: Page Blanche

CHAPITRE 20 : page blanche

Dean avait retardé autant que possible son retour chez lui. Retardé autant que possible l'instant où il mettrait la clef dans la serrure et entrerait dans un appartement vide, sans doute pour y trouver une note de Castiel lui expliquant pourquoi il était parti. C'était déjà arrivé une fois et même si leur rupture, à l'époque avait duré moins de trois jours, il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Il était fatigué, inquiet, tendu et la seule perspective de devoir se battre pour convaincre Castiel de ne pas l'abandonner était suffisante pour lui donner envie de s'adosser au mur et d'y passer la nuit dans un déni profond du monde extérieur.

Ouvrir la porte et sentir une odeur de brûlé n'aurait pas du être un tel soulagement. Mais ça signifiait que Castiel, pour une raison que Dean ne s'expliquait pas, était là. Avec son visage encore tuméfié qu'il devrait se retenir d'embrasser à pleine bouche, avec un t-shirt à manches longues trop chaud pour la saison, avec un jean trop grand qui glissait sur ses hanches. Il était là, une poêle fumante à la main, avec l'air très ennuyé qu'il avait toujours quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, ses yeux bleus étaient rougis par la fumée quand il les leva vers Dean. Le chanteur avait toujours ses clefs à la main et sur le visage l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Je crois que j'ai brûlé les steaks. » Fit Castiel platement et Dean explosa de rire. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas ri depuis très longtemps et il dut se retenir au mur pour rester debout. « C'est pas drôle Dean ! » Grogna l'autre « je voulais faire des burgers ! »

Même si ce n'était pas drôle, Dean riait encore quand il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la poêle des mains avant de poser un baiser très léger sur ses lèvres. Il reposa l'objet sur la gazinière et éteignit le feu avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son compagnon pour le serrer dans ses bras, oubliant pour un instant que le moindre contact pouvait être douloureux, d'où les vêtements trop grands. Castiel lui rendit son étreinte en retenant un grognement, pendant une minute ils ne bougèrent pas, chacun le nez enfoui au creux du cou de l'autre, s'imprégnant des odeurs familières, avant que la fumée ne les fasse tousser.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours là ? » Demanda Dean doucement, une main toujours enroulée autour du cou de Castiel.

Celui ci sourit doucement, l'air un peu perplexe. « Tu croyais que j'allais partir ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « A cause de tout ça... » fit il en effleurant le sourcil encore meurtri du jeune homme. « Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir si tu décidais de... t'éloigner le temps que ça se tasse. »

« J'y ai pensé. » Avoua Castiel. « Mais seulement parce que l'idée que ça t'arrive à toi me donne des envies de meurtre. »

Il avait la main sur le poignet de Dean maintenant, caressant du pouce les épines de la rose qui s'enroulait autour. Dean sentait ses poils se hérisser doucement à ce contact. Des années après c'était incroyable de voir à quel point la moindre caresse pouvait toujours leur faire le même effet que la toute première fois, comment cela suffisait à faire resurgir des souvenirs d'eux à l'arrière des bars, collés l'un à l'autre contre un mur crasseux à s'embrasser comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de la terre. Ça l'était toujours à vrai dire, mais noyée dans la masse de leurs autres problèmes, ils avaient tendance à l'oublier.

« Et tu es toujours là ? » Demanda encore Dean.

« Je suis toujours là. » Répondit Castiel en s'approchant pour l'embrasser encore doucement. « Parce que je sais à quel point ça me ferait mal de te quitter, et je ne veux pas t'infliger ce genre de souffrance. » Il s'interrompit un instant pour regarder son amant. « Peu de gens ont la chance d'aimer réellement. Plus rares encore sont ceux qui se savent aimés, et moi, j'ai cette chance. »

Ça arrivait assez rarement, mais parfois, Dean avait l'impression que son cœur devenait un gros ballon plein de tendresse et se mettait à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. C'était exactement la sensation qu'il avait en serrant de nouveau Castiel contre lui pour l'embrasser encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'ils doivent s'écarter que quelques centimètres, juste assez pour qu'il sente encore les lèvres de son amant bouger contre les siennes quand il murmura : « Certaines choses méritent qu'on se batte pour elles n'est ce pas ? »

Soudain, Dean prit une décision et le tira autant qu'il le poussa vers la porte et dans un taxi malgré les protestations du comptable.

« Mais mes burgers ! »

« On s'arrêtera en manger quelque part, ils était déjà foutus les tiens. »

Castiel grogna mais ne dit rien, il ne demanda même pas où ils allaient. D'une façon ou d'une autre il le découvrirait bien assez tôt et il aimait la sensation d'inconnu et de surprise imminente qu'il avait au creux du ventre. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la visite à l'hôpital de Dean, ni du fait que Castiel n'était visiblement pas allé chez le médecin et atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard dans la boutique de leur tatoueur attitré. Rufus les connaissait bien à force, comme il connaissait tout ses clients et il ronchonna après Dean pour ne pas avoir pris rendez vous.

« C'est pas parce que tu es une prétendue rock star... » Grogna-t-il en se lavant les mains.

« Allez Rufus ça te prendra une demi heure montre en main ! »

Le tatouer leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Dean de s'installer. Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur la pointe du dermographe qu'il ne voyait même pas bouger tandis que la main tranquille et sure de Rufus tendait la peau de l'intérieur du bras de Dean pour y tracer lentement les lettres et les encrer correctement.

« Une raison particulière pour l'emplacement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Mais il n'y a que lui qui peut comprendre. » Répondit Dean en désignant Castiel du pouce. Castiel, en fait ne comprenait pas mais il ne dit rien.

Une heure plus tard, Dean avait tenu promesse et leur avait acheté des burgers en chemin qu'ils avaient mangé attablés dans l'appartement des Winchester. Deux heures plus tard, Castiel était allongé dans le lit de Dean et le chanteur lui tendait un cachet et un verre d'eau qu'il refusa en secouant la tête.

« Ça me fait faire des cauchemars. »

Dean posa verre et médicament sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps, sa présence était familière et réconfortante, loin du sursaut que Castiel avait eut en se déshabillant pour se doucher. Son torse, ses hanches, ses bras avaient pris une teinte verte et violacée par endroits, il avait été surpris que le jet d'eau chaude ne lui fasse pas réellement mal. Il ressemblait à une peinture tachée par la pluie.

« Quel genre de cauchemars ? » Demanda Dean très doucement, une main déjà dans les cheveux humides de son compagnon.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas. » Castiel se tourna sur le coté avec précautions pour pourvoir le regarder. La lumière était encore allumée mais la journée avait été longue et Dean avait les yeux lourds de fatigue sous ses longs cils, il avait l'air déjà presque plongé dans un rêve. « Mais tu n'étais pas là, et c'est ça qui m'a réveillé. J'ai eut peur que tu ne sois réellement plus là. » La main dans ses cheveux se crispa doucement, l'attirant vers Dean pour un long baiser qui se serait terminé moins vite si la position n'avait pas été si inconfortable pour Castiel. l'autre le repoussa doucement entre ses oreillers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau allongé sur le dos, son amant à califourchon au dessus de lui. Castiel grimaça en manière d'excuse tandis que Dean se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser encore.

« Je vais rien pouvoir faire ce soir. »

« Je sais. Pour une fois on va faire ça à ma façon. »

Castiel sourit. « Tu dis ça comme si je te brimais. »

« Pas du tout. » Sourit le chanteur en passant une main sous l'élastique du survêtement de Castiel. « Au contraire, j'adore ce qu'on fait d'habitude. » Un baiser, une caresse « Mais cette fois mon cœur, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de prendre tout le temps du monde. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Grogna Castiel.

« Si. Cette fois, juste cette fois ça non plus tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. » Répliqua Dean. Il avait remonté doucement le t shirt sur le ventre de son amant et posait de légers baisers là où la peau était encore intacte. « Parce que c'est ce que tu es, le cœur qui me fait vivre, l'amour qui me soutient, l'être que je chéris le plus au monde. » Il releva la tête pour regarder Castiel. « S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme se redressa assez pour que leurs visages soient très proches l'un de l'autre. « Tu n'as pas idée combien je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il. Il passa une main sur la joue de Dean, son pouce effleura un moment le piercing à sa lèvre avant qu'il l'embrasse encore. Puis, contrairement à ses habitudes, il laissa son amant faire ce qu'il voulait, le déshabiller à moitié, le caresser si longtemps, si doucement qu'il sentait à peine ses mains sur sa peau. Il sentit à peine son souffle s'accélérer tandis que Dean s'occupait de lui, ils ne produisaient pas beaucoup d'autres sons que le froissement des draps, le glissement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre et un ou deux soupirs occasionnels. Castiel aurait aimé lui rendre la faveur, plonger lui aussi son amant peu à peu dans une torpeur de plaisir et de bien être, juste à force de caresses et de murmures d'amour. Il s'en savait incapable, trop impatient pour prendre comme Dean le temps de le faire jouir sans que le moindre muscle de son corps ne semble se contracter. Il faisait nuit noir quand Dean remonta les draps autour d'eux avec un sourire satisfait.

« Mais toi ? » Demanda Paresseusement Castiel en aventurant une main vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Dean l'embrassa, sa langue avait le goût de la sueur.

« Ca va. J'ai pas besoin de plus. »

« Envie peut être ? »

Dean secoua la tête, il s'installa confortablement à coté de Castiel. Il connaissait l'emplacement de chacun de ses bleus à force de les avoir contournés, entourés de baisers et de caresses. Cette nuit et pour encore quelques autres, il ne pourrait pas dormir la tête contre les côtes de Castiel, le bras passé en travers de ses hanches mais il se contenterait de se mouler à son coté, le front posé contre son épaule, un bras replié entre eux et leurs doigts entremêlés.

« Juste ça, c'est très bien. » Soupira-t-il. Il se sentait réellement bien. Un mélange étrange d'épuisement, de soulagement et de satisfaction. Son bras fraîchement tatoué lui faisait un peu mal et commencerait bientôt à le démanger, mais il sourit en pensant au tatouage.

Castiel s'endormait déjà malgré l'absence du poids du bras de Dean sur son ventre ou du chatouillement des cheveux courts du chanteur sur son torse. Et soudain il comprit l'emplacement du tatouage. A l'intérieur du bras que Dean passait sur lui pour dormir, en miroir du tatouage qu'il arborait lui même sur la hanche. « Worth fighting for. » Il s'endormit avant d'avoir trouvé le courage de se tourner pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais il serra la main de Dean un peu plus fort.

##

Quand Sam trouva son frère dans le salon le matin suivant, celui ci tournait des clefs dans sa main depuis déjà une bonne heure, attendant un signe, ou une indication de ce qu'il devait faire.

« C'est les clefs de la voiture de papa. » Fit il en les tendant à son frère. Sam les prit, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu me les donnes ? »

« L'hôpital a appelé ce matin, papa voulait qu'on les ait. Ils lui ont confirmé qu'il ne remarcherait plus. »

Sam s'assit à coté de Dean sur le canapé en tournant les clefs entre ses doigts. Elles étaient toutes chaudes de la main de son frère.

« Je devrais me sentir mal. » Commença-t-il lentement. « Si on ne s'était pas engueulés cette nuit là il n'en serait pas là. »

« C'était pas ta faute. »

« Je sais. C'est ça le problème... j'arrive pas réellement à me sentir coupable, ou à éprouver de la pitié. Je me sens mal, mais c'est seulement parce que j'arrive pas à me sentir mal pour lui. » Sam espérait sincèrement que son frère comprendrait son babillage parce que lui même n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se souvenait du choc, de son sang qui s'était glacé en apprenant la nouvelle de l'accident, de la façon dont la nouvelle l'avait secoué au point qu'il rabroue Madison. Puis la sensation s'était affadie, évanouie dans un étrange soulagement et désormais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait en apprenant le handicap de son père c'était « bien fait. ». C'était mal. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'un fils devrait réagir, mais il n'arrivait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que du soulagement.

« On en fait quoi de la bagnole ? »

Sam lui rendit les clefs en haussant les épaules. « C'est que de la tôle, vends ce que tu peux, le reste, qu'ils en fassent un petit cube et qu'on en parle plus. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « C'est quasiment toute la vie de papa cette voiture. »

« Ouais. C'est toute la vie de celui qui m'a dit toute la mienne que j'étais pas assez méritant et que je n'avais pas le droit de vivre comme je le voulais. Fais en un petit cube, ça me semble une bonne compensation. »

Dean baissa la tête sur ses mains jointes autour des clefs. « Comment on en est arrivés là Sammy ? Tu crois pas qu'on a des torts dans cette histoire nous aussi ? Il faut être deux pour se disputer non ? »

Sam se mordilla les lèvres un moment avant de secouer la tête. « J'ai peut être des torts. Mais toi ? Tu as essayé de te conformer à ses exigences pendant des années et ça l'a pas empêché de te mépriser encore plus que moi. »

« Il a des opinions différentes des miennes mais est ce que c'est une raison pour le laisser crever dans son coin ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas retourner dans cette chambre et regarder la tronche de ton mec ensuite on reparlera de le laisser crever dans son coin ou pas. »

Dean serra les doigts autour des clefs dans un flash de colère et hocha lentement la tête. Pourtant, l'après midi même, il était devant le garage qui avait récupéré la voiture de son père, les clefs toujours serrées dans la main et la présence silencieuse de Dorothy à ses côtés.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? » Dit elle tandis qu'on les conduisait vers l'endroit où était parquée l'épave. Dean haussa les épaules.

« Tu t'y connais plus en voitures que moi. »

« Si c'est pour en faire une conserve je vois pas à quoi ça peut bien t'avancer. »

Vue du coté droit, la voiture semblait en bon état. Le coté gauche n'était plus qu'un amas de ferraille tordue où Dean était sur qu'on pouvait encore trouver un peu du sang de John. La portière avait été arrachée pour le désincarcérer et gisait par terre dans la poussière. La carcasse sentait encore les pneus brûlés.

Dean la regarda un instant avant de se glisser sur le siège était tordu à un angle bizarre et le tableau de bord avait été enfoncé légèrement. Il n'y avait plus de pare brise. La porte coté passager grinça quand Dorothy l'ouvrit et s'installa à coté de lui.

« C'est glauque. » Commenta-t-elle.

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste de la vie de mon père. »

« Ne dramatise pas, il n'est pas mort. » Grogna Dorothy.

« Il adorait cette voiture et il ne pourra plus jamais la conduire. C'est un peu comme si moi, je ne faisais plus jamais de musique. » Répondit Dean pensivement. Le pare brise était sale de l'accident et il résista à l'envie de se pencher pour le nettoyer du bout des doigts. « Est ce qu'on a le droit de jeter comme ça au rebut une des choses préférées d'un être humain juste parce qu'elle ne représente rien à nos yeux ? »

Dorothy ne répondit pas, c'était un de ces moments de réflexion personnelle où la moindre intervention était superflue. Elle se contenta de le regarder à la dérobée en attendant qu'il délie le fil de sa pensée.

« J'ai perdu ma virginité à l'arrière de cette voiture. » Dit encore Dean. « J'imagine que ça devrait compter dans l'équation. Ça et toutes les fois où Sam s'est endormi contre moi à l'arrière. La première fois que j'ai eut le droit de m'asseoir à l'avant. On a quasiment grandit sous ce toit. » Il se tourna vers elle. « Tu crois qu'on peut la réparer ? »

Elle examina plus soigneusement l'état de la voiture, le toit cabossé, le capot presque arraché, la colonne de direction qu'elle imaginait bonne à changer. « Ça coûterait plus cher que d'en racheter une neuve. »

« Mais on peut ? »

Doothy soupira. « Oui, on peut. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais la garder ? Qu'est ce qu'elle représente pour toi ? »

« Un rappel. » Dit Dean après un moment de silence. « Un rappel qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à quelqu'un quelque chose que cette personne n'a pas choisit. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Dean posa les mains sur le volant, le tournant légèrement comme s'il négociait une courbe sur une route invisible. « Mon père est de l'ancienne école, il aime les vieux disques, les vieilles voitures, et a des valeurs que je considère comme périmées. Mais il ne l'a pas choisit. Il n'a pas choisit ce qu'il considère comme normal tout comme je n'ai pas choisit d'être anormal à ses yeux. »

Dorothy fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« On ne choisit pas ce qu'on est Dorothy. J'ai pas choisit d'aimer Cas, ou d'être grand ou d'adorer mon frère. Et mon père n'a pas choisit d'être comme il est. On ne devrait pas blâmer les gens pour des choses dont ils ne sont pas responsables. »

« Qu'on choisisse ou pas ce sont nos actions qui nous définissent. » Rétorqua-t-elle. « On peut le blâmer de la façon dont il vous a traités et vous traite toujours. Il a fait tabasser Cas pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il y a des choses que je n'approuve pas et pour autant je n'essaye pas de les détruire! »

Dean pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. « Je n'excuse pas ses actes. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il me juge sur ce que je fais, avec qui je le fais sans chercher à savoir qui je suis au fond. Et je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que lui. »

« Ce qui te rend meilleur c'est que toi tu as la volonté de le comprendre, lui, il s'en fiche et j'estime que tout ce qui a un lien avec lui devrait finir au fond d'un trou très profond. » Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Dean sourit. « Je ne pense pas. Il y a une marge entre ce que tu es et ce que tu fais et c'est sûrement cette marge qui te définit plus qu'autre chose. Tu es moins définie par ton attirance pour Charlie ou ta volonté farouche de l'ignorer que par la zone d'incertitude entre les deux. »

Dorothy lui jeta un regard noir et surpris auquel il répondit par un sourire. « Je suis plus observateur que j'en ai l'air. Je sais à quel point c'est perturbant. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir cru toute sa vie être quelqu'un et découvrir un jour qu'on s'était trompé sur soi même. »

« Je ne me suis pas trompée. Je sais qui je suis et ce que je suis. Je suis quelqu'un qui refuse d'être définie uniquement par la personne avec qui je couche. Toutes ces étiquettes, hétéro, gay, bi... je refuse de m'en coller une parce qu'après ça t'interdit de changer. Je veux le choix, et je veux la liberté de me battre contre quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. »

« Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je disais. Tes convictions ou tes actions te définissent moins que la marge de manœuvre que tu t'accordes entre elles. »

Dorothy ne répondit pas, enfermée dans un silence boudeur.

« Tu crois que ta volonté seule suffirait à changer tes attirances ? On dirait que tu penses que tu peux te guérir d'un truc qui n'est pas une maladie. » soupira Dean en s'accoudant à la portière qui grinça.

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Je dis juste que je veux pouvoir choisir qui j'aime. »

« Je crois que ce n'est pas possible ça. » Dit Dean doucement. « Si ça l'était je serais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Cas. Idéalement une gentille fille jolie et pas trop encombrante. » Dorothy eut un reniflement méprisant que Dean ignora. « Mais c'est tombé sur lui. Et j'ai eut beau essayer ça n'a rien changé. Peu importe le nom qu'on met dessus. C'est lui que je veux serrer contre moi quand ça va mal, je retiens des détails stupides sur lui, j'ai peur pour lui et j'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ce serait plus facile s'il était quelqu'un que mon père et la société accepte, mais c'est tombé sur lui. Et pour être honnête, je ne souhaiterais pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le sujet sembla clos quand Dorothy ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je n'ai pas choisit. Les personnes qui t'attirent, celles que tu aimes, tu n'as pas le choix, tu découvres juste que c'est comme ça et tu dois faire avec. Ça a déjà été difficile pour moi de l'admettre, alors j'imagine que pour mon père c'est quasi impossible et je ne suis pas mieux que lui si je me sens en droit de l'en blâmer. Alors je vais garder la voiture. Je la garde pour me rappeler d'être tolérant, même avec ce que je ne comprends pas. » Il passa distraitement la main sur le tableau de bord. « Ouais, je la garde. »

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait en ville, Dorothy regardait par la fenêtre les immeubles qui défilaient en repensant à ce que Dean avait dit.

« Je retiens des choses stupides sur elle. Et parfois je me demande ce que ça serait si je ne la voyais plus du tout. » Dit elle doucement à mi parcours. Dean hocha la tête de l'autre coté de la banquette. « Je suis hétéro pourtant. »

« Et alors ? C'est juste une étiquette que tu t'es choisie avant de savoir que tu ne voulais pas d'étiquette. Qu'est ce que ça change ? »

« Ça change tout. »

« Non. Ça change la façon dont tu te définis, la façon dont les gens vont te percevoir. Mais ça ne change pas qui tu es. »

Dorothy sourit. « C'est ca que Sam a dit à Madison à propos de ses tatouages. »

« Pour une fois, il sait de quoi il parle et il a raison. » Acquiesça Dean.

« Ça t'a fait quoi à toi, quand tu as comprit pour Castiel ? »

« Peur. » Répondit Dean aussitôt. « Et juste après, c'était libérateur. Parce que j'ai cru être quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai réalisé que rien n'avait changé. Je suis toujours moi, je me connais juste un tout petit peu mieux qu'avant. »

« Tu devrais en faire une chanson. »

« Je devrais en faire un album. »

« J'écouterais cet album. »

Dean fit un détour par le studio d'enregistrement avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se planta devant le tableau à idée toujours vierge qui le narguait depuis quelques jours, un marqueur à la main et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour écrire le plus haut possible : « ça ne change pas qui l'on est. »

Après un temps de réflexion il effaça une partie de la phrase du gras de la main. « Qui l'on est. »

C'était une première approche, un première inspiration qui le fit sourire, un sentiment familier d'excitation commençait à lui tordre le ventre et il souriait en sortant du studio, son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Cas ? J'ai une idée... j'ai un fil directeur, et je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup là! »

##

L'appartement de Madison n'avait rien de remarquable à part son plancher en bois blond parfaitement ciré sur lequel elle avait demandé à Sam de marcher pieds nus ou en chaussette. Ses orteils y laissaient de petites traces humides avant de disparaître quand il traversa le salon pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Les rideaux jaunes donnaient une atmosphère douce et chaude aux pièces, à peine troublée par l'écho distant des enfants jouant dans la piscine de l'autre coté de la rue.

Sam trouvait l'appartement de Madison incroyablement calme et s'y réfugiait depuis une semaine pour fuir les pages blanches qu'il n'arrivait pas à noircir et le temps qui s'écoulait jour après jour les rapprochant du moment fatidique où ils devraient soumettre à Crowley un projet dont ils n'avaient pas le commencement. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Madison, assise en tailleur sur une chaise dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé refroidissant à coté d'elle tandis qu'elle parcourait distraitement les offres d'emploi sur son ordinateur.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Fit elle en lui désignant une des petites annonces.

« Je n'ai pas très envie que tu repartes. »

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis c'est une mission de trois semaines le mois prochain, je serai revenue avant d'avoir eut le temps de te manquer. »

« J'en doute. » Fit il avec un sourire. Il tira la tasse à lui et y trempa les lèvres distraitement avant de la repousser vers Madison avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu as retrouvé l'inspiration ? » Demanda-t-elle en récupérant sa boisson.

Il secoua la tête. Il s'était vautré sur la table, le menton entre ses bras croisés et louchait un peu pour la regarder entre les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. « Non » C'était difficile de parler le menton collé au bois de la table. « J'arrive à rien. J'ai l'impression d'être une imprimante débranchée. »

Madison eut un petit rire et se leva pour passer ses bras autour du cou du batteur et poser un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Ça va revenir. » Promit elle. Elle avait l'air d'y croire, pas juste de dire ça pour le réconforter. Elle avait glissé une main sous la manche de son t-shirt pour couvrir de ses doigts le tatouage de tournesols sur son épaule, et de l'autre elle effleurait le lotus sur son bras. « C'est toi qui m'a appris que d'une façon ou d'une autre les choses s'arrangent toujours. » Glissa-t-elle à son oreille en le serrant contre elle. Il sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime ? » Sourit Sam.

« Surprends moi. »

« Parce que tu es la personne la plus positive que je connaisse ! »

Elle grimaça contre son cou et il sentit ses cils le chatouiller quand elle ferma les yeux. Elle le berçait doucement, lui toujours vautré sur la table, elle toujours derrière lui, les bras passés autour de ses épaules.

« On a tout les deux traversé des situations bien pires que celles ci. Et on s'en est relevés. C'est facile d'être positive quand on est surs qu'il y a une fin heureuse qui nous attend quelque part. »

« Tu crois qu'on aura une fin heureuse ? »

« J'espère. Et en attendant l'inspiration, emmène moi au cinéma, ou n'importe ou. Je tiens à profiter de toi avant de repartir.»

##

La petite phrase sur le tableau narguait Sam. Elle le regardait peiner sur son carnet sans parvenir à trouver la moindre ligne à écrire et semblait se moquer de lui. Il voyait les jours passer sans que rien n'avance et l'inactivité lui pesait en plus de l'inquiéter. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée et Crowley ne leur donnerait pas de délai supplémentaire pour manque d'inspiration. Mais tout ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'ici ne valait rien et quand il s'asseyait derrière sa batterie, il ne lui venait que des rythmes médiocres et sans intérêt. Ils avaient beau s'y mettre à plusieurs ça ne changeait rien. La seule chanson qu'ils avaient en répertoire c'était « sunflower » et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour la garder pour eux. Ils étaient dans la merde et la petite phrase que Dean avait écrit au tableau ne cessait de le lui rappeler.

La veille, un hommes les avait suivis dans la rue et il savait que Madison l'avait remarqué elle aussi, l'homme n'était pas un journaliste et Sam avait remarqué la tension dans les épaules de Madison même si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il reposa ses baguettes sur leur support avec un grognement et s'étira. De l'autre coté de la vitre, Kevin lui lança un regard curieux et Sam haussa les épaules.

« J'espère que tu t'en sors mieux que moi. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Sincèrement non... comment veux tu que je compose quoi que ce soit ? J'ai aucune paroles sur quoi m'accrocher, même pas la ligne directrice de ce qu'on veut faire avec cet album... On est foutus mec. »

« J'aimerais voir un peu d'optimisme ici ! » Grogna Charlie en levant les yeux de sa basse sur laquelle elle égrenait en sourdine des accords sans grand intérêt.

Kevin grimaça. « Tu sais que quand tu en es réduite à citer Star Wars c'est qu'on est vraiment dans la merde ? »

« Je cite tout le temps Star wars ! »

« Ouais ben on est un peu tout le temps dans la merde. » Grogna Sam.

Rien ne vint contredire cette déclaration pendant toute la journée, les laissant tous frustrés et agacés quand ils se séparèrent. Dean dormirait chez Castiel ce soir encore, et Sam avec Madison. Sur le chemin du retour il lui semblait traîner sa carcasse à contre courant et il détestait ça.

Le type étrange était encore là, fumant une cigarette sur le trottoir, semblant attendre un taxi. Sam n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention et appuya sur l'interphone pour que Madison lui ouvre. Elle ne s'était pas changée de son survêtement, signe qu'elle n'était pas sortie de la journée. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte sans que cela éclaircisse réellement son humeur, c'était agréable quand même.

« Journée productive ? » Demanda Madison en se réinstallant derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Autant que la tienne on dirait. »

« Hé ! Tout le monde a droit à un jour de pure paresse une fois de temps à autres. »

« L'ennui c'est que nous on aimerait travailler et on n'arrive à rien. » Grogna Sam en se vautrant dans le canapé face à la télé éteinte. « Au fait, il y a un mec dehors depuis hier, un de tes voisins ? »

Madison ne répondit pas. Sam leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle avait la tête penchée sur son écran, l'ignorant manifestement. « Mads ? »

« C'est Kurt. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Kurt... Comme ton ex Kurt ? »

Elle hocha la tête les yeux toujours rivés à son écran. Sam se leva d'un bond sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sam ! Non ! C'est mon problème laisse moi gérer ça. »

« Je veux juste lui parler ! »

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu lui parles. » Protesta-t-elle en se levant à son tour. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires d'ennuis, il n'a rien fait de mal , il est juste … là c'est tout. »

« Et tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? » Grogna Sam. Il avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi passer sa frustration et Kurt semblait un très bon candidat. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les poings serrés et la poitrine contractée. Madison le regardait, manifestement inquiète, une main posée sur son bras comme si elle essayait de calmer un animal apeuré.

« Laisse moi gérer ça c'est tout ce que je te demande ! » Dit elle doucement.

Il expira très fort, s'obligeant à reprendre ses esprits avant de la regarder dans les yeux « Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème hein ? »

Madison sourit. « Pour que tu joues au héros ? Pas question ! C'est moi l'héroïne de l'histoire je te signale ! »

« Tu pourrais faire un effort ! » Sourit il. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se dissolvait lentement.

« Je fais des tas d'efforts Winchester ! Je viens de commander notre dîner en ligne et j'ai une ou deux idées sur comment nous occuper en attendant qu'il arrive. » Fit elle en l'entourant de ses bras le menton levé pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Occupe toi de tes problèmes, je gère les miens. »

« Très bien. » Fit il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il fallait plus de discipline qu'il n'en avait pour chasser complètement Kurt de ses pensées, mais il le rejeta dans un coin sombre de son esprit et décida de ne plus l'évoquer.

La livraison du dîner les trouva tout les deux dans une tenue qui ne permettait pas d'ouvrir la porte et pendant un bref instant ils envisagèrent tout les deux d'aller ouvrir nus avant que Sam se décide à renfiler un sous vêtement pour être à peu près décent. Manifestement il ne l'était pas assez pour le livreur qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

« Je crois que ton livreur me drague. »

« Comme tout le monde. » Commenta Madison depuis le canapé. Sam abandonna les boites sur la table et la rejoignit décidé à reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus mais elle l'arrêta d'un doigt sur sa cuisse.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de celui là. » Dit elle en appuyant son ongle sur l'un de ses tatouages. Trois mots alignés les uns au dessus des autres à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où quasiment personne ne les voyait, et où personne ne lui posait de question d'habitude. Il sourit.

« Je croyais qu'il était assez explicite. » Fit il en se penchant au dessus d'elle. Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. Il peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses et je voudrais la vraie signification. » Fit elle en suivant du pouce les mots encrés sous la peau. « Never let go »

Sam se déhancha étrangement pour l'attirer contre lui et s'allonger en même temps sur le canapé.

« C'est Dean qui dit ça de moi. Que je suis incapable de laisser couler les choses. Que je m'y accroche de toute mes forces tant qu'il reste un espoir. »

« Un espoir de quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça dépend de quoi on parle. Mais généralement un espoir que tout finisse bien. Il pense que c'est une critique, moi je trouve qu'il a raison et qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ne jamais rien lâcher, ne jamais abandonner tant qu'on peut se battre encore un peu. » Il lui caressait pensivement les épaules, l'esprit ailleurs. « Il m'a dit ça pour la mort de Jess. Et puis après quand on galérait avec notre musique. J'abandonne jamais rien même quand je sais qu'il est trop tard. »

« C'est encourageant alors. » Dit elle doucement. Elle posa un baiser au creux de son cou, un autre sous sa clavicule. « Ça veut dire que cet album tu vas réussir à en venir à bout d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« On peut voir ça comme ça. »

« Crois en la moitié positive de ce couple, tu vas y arriver. »

##

« Tu prends des conseils pour notre couple auprès de Dean ? » S'amusa Charlie. Dorothy venait de lui relater la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec leur ami quelques jour plus tôt.

« Pas vraiment, et ça n'a rien de drôle Charlie, tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi. »

« Ça n'a pas à l'être. »

Elles étaient attablées autour d'une gigantesque salade composée chez la bassiste. Dorothy s'était attendue à presque tout les décors mais pas à l'étrange fantaisie violette et orange qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'y habituer et plaisantait quotidiennement sur son risques de crise d'éilepsie à force d'être entourée de ces couleurs criardes. Charlie haussait les épaules en répondant que ça la mettait de bonne humeur. Et elles avaient besoin de bonne humeur actuellement.

Dorothy venait de trouver un nouveau convoi à conduire à l'autre bout du pays et les jours ensemble étaient compté.

« Mais ça l'est. » répondit elle en touillant sa salade dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette. « Je peux pas me réveiller un matin et me rendre compte que j'aime une fille. Une célèbre qui plus est. J'en ai parlé à Dean parce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre dans quelle merde on va s'enfoncer ! »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Si tu fais allusion à ce que Crowley a dit... »

« Parfaitement j'y fais allusion. » S'emporta Dorothy. « Castiel a raison de ne pas vouloir exposer Dean et je n'ai peut être pas envie de m'exposer non plus. »

Charlie eut l'air offensée. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Mais j'avais d'autres projets de vie avant de te rencontrer, des qui n'impliquaient pas de filles, des projets auxquels ça n'est pas facile de renoncer comme ça. »

« Je ne te demande rien. » Dit Charlie doucement.

« C'est dommage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si tu voulais me forcer à quoi que ce soit, ce serait sans doute plus facile de te quitter le moment venu. »

Le visage de Charlie s'était fermé peu à peu au cours de la discussion et elle croisa les bras, son assiette encore à moitié pleine oubliée devant elle.

« Tu est encore sur ça ? »

« Bien sur que j'y suis encore ! Tu attends de moi que je me jette dans cette relation alors que tu sais à quel point ça me fait peur et pire que tout, alors que j'ai peur pour toi. »

« Il ne va rien m'arriver ! »

« Il ne t'est rien arrivé, mais ça peut changer, ça changera. Personne n'est en sécurité nulle part Charlie, et je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qui pourrait se passer. » Il y eut un moment de silence en Dorothy baissa les yeux sur son assiette, elle venait de se couper l'appétit. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on vit dans un monde qui n'aime pas quand deux filles vivent dans un appartement qui n'a qu'un seul lit. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Grogna Charlie. A son ton, Dorothy n'arriva pas à déterminer si elle était furieuse ou malheureuse, sans doute un peu des deux.

« Peut être, mais j'y crois. » Dit Dorothy doucement. Et le plus dur à admettre ce n'était pas que le monde extérieur puisse réprouver leur relation, c'était de se rendre compte à quel point elle même aurait aimé que cette relation soit simple. Ou juste possible. Ou juste sécurisante.

Se rendre compte à quel point elle aurait aimé ne pas s'être tant attachée à Charlie.

##

Comme les bus qui arrivent par paquets quand on ne les attends plus les événements se précipitèrent en quelques jours.

Peut être que rien ne se serait produit s'ils étaient parvenus à quelque chose au studio, si Dorothy avait prit la route plus tard ou si elle n'avait pas trouvé de stylo dans l'appartement de Charlie. Les choses auraient sans doute été différentes si Kurt n'avait pas été encore sous les fenêtres de Madison quelques jours plus tard. Ou simplement s'il ne s'était pas approché de Madison.

Elle s'était retourné avec une vivacité qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas eut quelques mois plus tôt et avait repoussé sa main.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. » Lança-t-elle. Elle avait presque bousculé Sam dans son mouvement et il regardait à présent Kurt en face pour la première fois. C'était un homme normal, ni franchement menaçant ni particulièrement intéressant de prime abord. Il avait le regard un peu éberlué des gens qui ne s'attendent pas à la réaction à laquelle ils font face.

« Je voulais juste te parler. »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. » Rétorqua Madison en croisant les bras. Elle s'était écartée d'un pas et quand Kurt tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, Sam lui attrapa le poignet. Il était plus grand, plus fort que Kurt et ce poignet dans sa main semblait minuscule. Il eut la brève vision de ses doigts agrippant la peau pâle et la certitude profonde que d'une torsion il pourrait briser l'articulation. Il dominait Kurt de toute sa taille.

« Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille. »

Kurt était soit particulièrement courageux soit particulièrement stupide. Probablement un peu des deux parce qu'il soutint le regard de Sam comme s'il allait lui cracher à la figure.

« On t'a rien demandé à toi. »

S'il avait été moins fatigué, moins sur les nerfs, il aurait sans doute pu se contenir. Mais le premier coup partit tout seul et il lui fit du bien. Ce n'était pas tant de frapper enfin sur Kurt qui le soulagea que de relâcher la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne s'arrêta pas au premier cri de Madison, pas plus quand elle tenta de lui prendre le bras pour l'écarter de Kurt. A vrai dire, il aurait aussi bien pu taper sur un sac de sable pour ce que l'autre tentait de lui résister. Madison hurlait. « Sam ! SAM ARRETE ! »

Kurt avait le visage en sang et osait à peine gémir quand Sam relâcha son étreinte sur son col et ouvrit lentement son poing tuméfié. Tout avait du se produire très vite parce que les gens commençaient à peine à sortir leurs téléphones pour alerter la police. Madison se tenait à trois pas de lui avec un visage qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Un mélange de fureur, de terreur et de stupeur. Elle avait les dents serrées derrière ses mains crispées sur son visage comme si elle s'était cachée les yeux durant son accès de violenc.

« Dégage. » Gronda-t-elle. Un passant la regarda, perplexe et elle répéta son ordre, cette fois en poussant Sam hors de son chemin. « Dégage. »

Sam s'éloigna d'un pas, choqué. « Tu prends son parti ? »

« C'est lui qui est à terre non ? »Rétorqua Madison d'un ton froid.

« Mais... Mads c'est lui l'ordure de l'histoire ! » Balbutia Sam en se redressant. La colère commençait lentement à l'emporter sur la stupéfaction. Il était le gentil de l'histoire non ? C'était Kurt qui frappait Madison avant, pas lui. Pourquoi était elle penché sur lui alors qu'il ne méritait pas sa pitié ?

Elle lui lança un regard dénué de compassion et d'amour.

« Et c'est toi qui te sens en droit de le frapper pour ça. Tu sais exactement ce que j'en pense. Alors tu dégages. »

Il s'avança d'un pas prêt à plaider sa cause mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste violent de la main. « Je suis sérieuse Sam. Tu sors de ma vie maintenant ou j'appelle les flics. »

Quelqu'un devait déjà l'avoir fait parce qu'une sirène se faisait entendre au loin. Le temps donna l'impression à Sam de s'être arrêté juste assez longtemps pour imprimer le visage furieux de Madison dans sa mémoire et ses yeux froids. Juste le temps qu'il réalise ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait très froid tout à coup et l'esprit étrangement clair et la seule chose qui lui venait c'était à quel point il avait merdé et une flopée d'excuses qui n'auraient aucun impact sur elle. Elle s'était déjà penchée sur Kurt pour l'examiner et commençait à l'aider à se relever. Sam tourna les talons, les badauds s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Quand l'ambulance arriva, il était déjà loin et Madison ne lui accorda pas un regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait.


	21. Chapter 21: the girl who left

CHAPITRE 21 : The girl who left

« Mais tu m'as choisit ! » Se plaignit Kurt. Il venait de signer les papiers de décharge de l'hôpital, un pansement toujours sur le nez et un bras dans une attelle en attendant que son épaule démise se rétablisse. Madison lui jeta un regard froid, le toisant de toute sa hauteur même si elle faisait une tête de moins que lui.

« Je n'ai choisit personne. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Je désapprouve la réaction de Sam, mais ne crois pas que ça excuse ta propre attitude ! »

« C'est du passé ça Maddy ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Maddy. »

Ils avaient atteint les portes automatiques de l'entrée principale quand il la prit par la taille.

« Allez, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, on va dîner ? »

D'un geste brusque elle se dégagea, furieuse. « Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je ne t'ai pas choisit » ? »

Il l'avait attrapée par la main, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Et tu crois faire quoi toute seule ? »

Pendant un bref instant, Madison eut peur. Il avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots une ou deux fois auparavant et les souvenirs qui suivaient la réveillaient encore en sursaut la nuit. Elle s'attendait trembler, à baisser les yeux en ravalant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Mais rien ne se produisit. Bien sur, elle avait peur, mais le réflexe d'évitement qu'elle s'attendait à avoir ne vint pas. Elle voyait Sam et sa rage non contenue quand il le frappait. Elle se sentait décalée de la réalité tant ses émotions ne collaient pas avec le tableau et elle sourit un peu.

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas . »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche en lui serrant le poignet mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva le bras douloureusement tordu dans le dos, plié en deux dans une position qui faisait souffrir son épaule endommagé et Madison penchée au dessus de lui, lui tirant le bras de toute la force développée à force de soulever des caisses. Les gens les regardaient. Kurt savait qu'il aurait pu se libérer d'un seul mouvement et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais pas en présence de tout ces gens dont certains jetaient déjà des regards anxieux vers les membres de la sécurité qui s'avançaient vers eux.

« J'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas. Et que je ne voulais plus te voir. Maintenant si tu tiens à ce que je te casse quelque chose, autant faire ça tout de suite tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. » Dit elle d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulut. Elle se félicita quand même d'être arrivée à la fin de sa phrase sans bafouiller.

« Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle lâchez le. »

La voix du garde la sortit de son état second et elle desserra lentement sa prise sur le poignet de Kurt avant de s'écarter de lui précipitamment. Il se retourna, furieux, les dents serrés.

« Je vais porter plainte contre lui, pétasse, et contre toi aussi pour coups et blessures ! Je vous massacrerai tout les deux ! »

Le garde près de Madison fronça les sourcils.

« Monsieur je vous interdis de tenir ces propos dans l'enceinte de cet établissement c'est... »

Madison le coupa d'un geste de la main, ses yeux noirs braqués sur Kurt, sachant parfaitement qu'on la regardait, qu'on les filmait aussi.

« Alors on se reverra au tribunal. » Répondit elle sèchement. Il y avait une centaine de choses qu'elle aurait voulut dire, cracher toute sa peur et son angoisse au visage de son ancien amant et hurler, hurler encore et encore en le frappant jusqu'à s'en casser les ongles. Elle ne le fit pas, elle ravala sa colère.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut la première sachant pertinemment que Kurt ne la suivrait pas.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra la faisant sursauter au milieu du parking. C'était la première fois depuis l'incident entre Sam et Kurt que quelqu'un lui téléphonait.

«Dorothy ? »

« Madison... je … je suis désolée est ce que je te dérange ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira, elle commençait à trembler et la boule dans sa gorge commençait à se former.

« Non. » Dit elle. « Pas du tout, je crois même que tu tombes bien. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Je l'ai quittée. »

« Charlie ? »

Le silence au bout du fil était éloquent. Madison soupira. « J'ai quitté Sam. »

Nouveau silence au bout du fil.

« Si tu veux en parler, je connais un endroit calme à Venice. »

Dorothy eut un petit rire. « Ça existe un coin calme par là ? »

Madison sourit. « Tu es partante ? »

Elle pouvait presque entendre l'autre hocher la tête au bout du fil. Le nœud dans sa gorge se dénoua un peu.

##

Sam raccompagna la fille à la porte en se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas soumis à cet exercice. Retranchée sur l'immense lit de la chambre d'hôtel, Charlie gémissait des paroles incohérentes d'une voix pâteuse. Sam la rejoignit en lui grognant de la fermer.

« On est où ? Et il s'est passé quoi ? » Marmonna-t-elle.

« J'en sais foutre rien et je m'en balance comme t'as pas idée. » Grogna-t-il. Il s'effondra aussi doucement que possible dans la place libre à côté d'elle. La tête lui tournait déjà et il ouvrit un œil pour s'assurer de l'emplacement de la salle de bain parce que la nausée menaçait de le submerger à tout instant et Charlie ne semblait guère mieux. Il s'écoula peut être une heure avant qu'ils osent parler ou bouger et Charlie se traîna vers le lavabo, persuadée qu'elle allait vomir mais son estomac refusa de rendre quoi que ce soit, peut être parce qu'il était vide. Elle avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, presque vert et brouillé, l'eau qu'elle se passa sur le visage n'améliora pas sa situation. Une migraine lui martelait le cerveau avec insistance et elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était. Un coup d'œil douloureux à la fenêtre ne la renseigna pas. Elle était encore à moitié habillée ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Sam s'était levé lui aussi, échevelé, il lui manquait au moins deux piercings et il en avait un tout neuf à une oreille qui était encore tout enflammé.

« On est à Vegas, Baby. » Fit il avec un semblant de sourire en lui montrant une carte magnétique abandonnée sur la table basse de la petite suite. « Et manifestement c'est moi qui ai choisit l'hôtel. »

Charlie plissa les yeux pour distinguer le nom en hocha lentement la tête. « Et moi j'étais déjà bourrée en arrivant apparemment. »

« Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. »

Charlie avait repéré son sac pas très loin de là et s'était douloureusement penchée dessus à la recherche d'une aspirine. «Parce que la seule façon pour que je me réveille avec toi dans un hôtel qui s'appelle le Mirage, c'est que je sois proche du coma éthylique. Ou morte. »

« Tu causes beaucoup pour un ectoplasme. » Grogna Sam. Il se frotta les yeux en gémissant de douleur. C'était comme si sa tête n'était plus qu'un amalgame d'épingles et de tessons de bouteilles entaillant son cerveau desséché. Les première gorgées d'eau ne leur firent aucun bien et ils finirent par s'asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon bercés par le chuintement des cachets au fond de leurs verres.

"J'imagine qu'on va être deux à faire la marche de la honte ce matin." Fit Sam d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se donna pas la peine d'éclaircir. Charlie émit un grognement désapprobateur en touillant sa potion du bout d'une cuillère.

"Pas question. J'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait."

"T'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait." Fit il remarquer en récupérant son propre verre. " Bon sang il y avait deux filles dans mon lit et j'ai trop mal à la tête pour essayer de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit." Geignit il.

"Peu importe. Je suis une reine et les reines portent toujours la tête haute."

Sam eut un reniflement entre le mépris et l'amusement puis une grimace en goûtant le médicament.

« Je me sens pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un prince là tout de suite. »

Charlie sourit en prenant son propre verre. La moindre lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux et dès qu'elle en aurait le courage une douche serait la bienvenue. Voire deux. Elle leva son verre plein de bulles vers Sam.

« On dirait que tu vas devoir être mon roi pour la journée. »

Il leva son verre à son tour pour l'entrechoquer avec celui de la jeune femme. « Je vais essayer. » Ils vidèrent d'un trait le breuvage et reposèrent les verres en même temps sur la table basse.

Du fin fond du sac de Charlie commença à s'échapper un roulement de batterie qu'elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir choisit pour sonnerie. Atteindre le téléphone sans vomir releva de l'exploit et les vociférations de Dean l'obligèrent à écarter l'appareil de son oreille.

« MAIS VOUS ETES OU BORDEL ? »

« Vegas » Répondit elle d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez à Vegas ? »

Charlie jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam, à ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux emmêlés, à la chemise qu'il avait jetée par terre et jamais ramassée, au verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains comme si c'était un trésor.

« On noie notre chagrin je crois. » Dit elle à mi voix. Dean ne commenta pas.

« Ramenez vous par le premier avion. » Ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction avant de raccrocher.

Charlie considéra le téléphone muet puis son ami. Sam haussa les épaules. « Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Lui et son petit monde de bonheur conjugal, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. » Grogna-t-il. Charlie hocha lentement la tête.

« J'aurais du lui dire qu'on avait été enlevés par des aliens non ? »

« Non. On a le droit d'aller mal de temps à autres non ? On n'a rien fait de mal. »

« On devait enregistrer aujourd'hui je crois. »

« Ouais, pour ce qu'on fait ces temps ci... »

Elle n'avait rien à redire à ça.

Ils se succédèrent à la douche et remirent leurs vêtements qui sentaient la cigarette et de vagues traces d'alcool qui avaient du sécher durant la nuit après avoir été renversé. L'esprit un peu plus clair, Charlie commençait à avoir faim mais la crainte de vomir lui fit museler son estomac et boire juste un énième verre d'eau. Sur la table de chevet, le portable de Sam pépiait joyeusement au rythme des SMS moqueurs de Kevin.

Il y avait une feuille froissée près du téléphone que Charlie lissa machinalement en attendant que son ami sorte de la salle de bain. Il y avait un numéro de téléphone dessus, mais pas de nom. Et quelques lignes griffonnées d'une main mal assurée. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour les lire.

Un brouillard désagréable lui obscurcissait le cerveau mais il lui sembla vaguement qu'elle n'aurait rien tiré de ces trois lignes si elle avait été dans son état normal. Si elle n'avait pas encore derrière les yeux les quelques mots que Dorothy avait griffonnés à la hâte la veille en partant. Correction, en la quittant.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir toqué à la porte des Winchester, n'y trouvant que Sam et s'être effondrée en sanglots en répétant en boucle « elle m'a quittée, elle m'a quittée » comme si le dire encore et encore pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Moi aussi » Avait il répondu.

Prononcer les mots ne rendait pas la chose plus crédible ou moins cruelle. C'était même presque libérateur et ils étaient restés un moment dans le salon sans savoir quoi faire de leur chagrin.

Le reste était un flot d'alcool et de mauvaises idées parce que ni Sam ni elle ne savaient gérer la peine de façon rationnelle.

Mais il y avait quelques mots sur cette page froissée et ils l'inspiraient. Ils allaient de pair avec l'impression qu'elle avait d'être une théière cassée, avec le cendrier dans sa bouche et le cloaque dans sa poitrine. Elle fouilla la table de chevet à la recherche d'un crayon et se mit à écrire très vite et sans réfléchir. Elle couvrait encore le papier de mots quand Sam revint dans la chambre.

« Trouve nous un studio. » Dit elle sans lever les yeux de son papier.

« Maintenant ? »

« On est à Vegas Sam, on peut tout trouver à n'importe quelle heure ! »

Il se pencha sur la table de chevet pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait frénétiquement et récupéra son téléphone, à la recherche d'un endroit où enregistrer. La frénésie de Charlie était presque communicative. Il leur fallut deux heures mais ils finirent par s'installer dans le studio qui sentait la sueur et le renfermé avec une basse et une batterie de location. Charlie avait l'air en tête et elle le fredonnait en cherchant les accords sur l'instrument mal accordé.

Ce fut un brouillard désagréable tout du long, et dire que le morceau dont ils accouchèrent valait le coup était sans doute un mensonge. Mais ils avaient fait quelque chose, ce qui, dans leur état était déjà une victoire.

La chanson était à présent écrite proprement sur un papier neuf et ils avaient faim. La nuit était tombée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et leurs migraines étaient revenues. Ils avait éteint leurs téléphones qui affichèrent un nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués quand ils sortirent du studio. Il se regardèrent et réalisèrent en même temps que quelque chose venait de se produire.

Il existe des moments charnière qui marquent le passage entre l'avant et l'après. Et ils venaient de passer dans l'après de leur chagrin d'amour respectif. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'à trouver un restaurant dont l'odeur ne leur souleva pas le cœur et s'y installèrent. Le gras des frites leur colmata l'estomac et ils ne commandèrent pas d'alcool. Charlie avait avec elle le CD de la maquette qu'ils avaient mis tout un après midi à enregistrer. Le son était bancal et manquait d'arrangements mais l'idée était là, tangible et en bonne voie d'exister pour elle même.

« J'avais oublié pourquoi on faisait ça. » Dit elle entre deux bouchées. Ses ongles vernis de rouge écaillé tapotant en rythme sur le boîtier en plastique.

« La musique ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « On était en tournée depuis un an... c'était devenu normal, mécanique et ça n'aurait pas du l'être. On aurait du … On aurait du se rappeler pourquoi on en était arrivés là. Qu'on était tous venus à la musique par des chemins difficiles et qu'elle nous maintenait droits dans nos bottes. »

Sam ne dit rien mais acquiesça doucement. « Peut être que c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit si mal tout les deux. » Dit il. « On peut prendre tout ça et en faire quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour nous ou ceux qui nous écouteront. »

« C'est pas ce que tout le monde fait ? »

« Si. Mais ça marche, et tout le monde le fait bien pour une raison non ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils finirent de dîner et d'un commun accord prirent un taxi pour l'aéroport.

« Dean ? Gueule pas, on rentre. Et on a un truc pour toi. »

_« Just because you love the girl, _

_and she loves you too, _

_Doesn't mean you should be together,_

_Doesn't mean you can make plans for two. »_

##

Contrairement à Dean, Castiel trouvait la fugue de Sam et Charlie plutôt distrayante. Il ne s'amusait pas de la détresse de ses amis, il imaginait à peine dans quel état ils devaient se trouver pour faire ça. Mais ça restait drôle d'un point de vue extérieur. Et il avait besoin de rire ces temps ci.

« C'est très sérieux Cas ! Kurt a porté plainte contre Sam si les flics découvrent qu'il a changé d'état il est bon pour la taule ! Et nous on est bons pour être virés de Crowley Records avec un coup de pied au cul ! » Tempêtait Dean en tournant en rond dans le salon. Castiel regrettait presque que ce soit le week end et de ne pas avoir l'excuse du travail pour échapper à l'humeur massacrante de son compagnon.

« Justement. Laisse les se défouler un peu, tu auras tout le temps de leur remonter les bretelles après . » Déclara-t-il. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que Dean se calme et le rejoignit au centre du salon, l'empêchant de continuer à arpenter le tapis.

Il brancha son lecteur MP3 sur la station d'accueil et retint le chanteur d'une main tandis qu'il cherchait la bonne playlist. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de musique autour d'eux depuis la fin de la tournée et ça avait un vague goût de pas normal. Ils restèrent face à face dans le salon quand les premières notes de guitare emplirent la pièce avant que la voix très basse de Leonard Cohen les supplante.

Castiel prit Dean dans ses bras avec précaution et tenta de le faire valser malgré sa réticence manifeste.

« Dean ! »

« J'ai pas envie d'être distrait Cas ! »

« Moi si ! Ça fait des semaines que je suis privé de sexe à cause de ça. » Fit le comptable en désignant un bleu qui dépassait de sa manche. «Tu me dois au moins une danse ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils, amusé. « Ça ne fait que cinq jours ! »

« Tu vois, tu as compté ! » Triompha le jeune homme. Sa parfaite mauvaise foi eut raison de Dean qui le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il l'osait en riant.

Ils se mirent à danser en prenant garde de ne pas se cogner aux meubles, mais à vrai dire la musique ne se prêtait pas à autre chose qu'un slow très lent. Ils s'embrassaient quand la chanson finit et ne s'arrêtèrent pas tant que la seconde ne se mit pas en route.

« Tu as vraiment décidé de me mettre au lit ? » Demanda Dean doucement quand une nouvelle chanson emplit l'appartement. Castiel hocha la tête en le poussant vers la chambre.

Ils étaient presque convenablement rhabillés et Cas reprenait un antidouleur quand Sam et Charlie descendirent du taxi qui les ramenait de l'aéroport. Ils avaient des mines fatiguées et réjouies et le teint cireux des gens qui auraient besoin d'une nuit de repos.

Charlie se jeta presque sur Dean avec un sourire ravi qu'il ne s'attendait pas à lui voir après que Dorothy l'ait quittée. « On a le truc, on le tient ! » Babilla-t-elle. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à son frère en la faisant rentrer dans l'appartement comme un sac de courses encombrant.

« De quoi elle parle ? »

« On a une chanson » Répondit Sam en souriant un peu. Il avait les yeux éteints et l'œil fatigué mais compte tenu des circonstances, Dean le trouvait étonnamment en forme. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois que Sam avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait. Il s'en souvenait comme de la période où le droguer pour qu'il dorme était la seule façon de le tenir écarté des ennuis. Il lui en restait encore quelques pilules, moins une que Castiel avait avalé après son agression.

« Si vous croyez que ça va me calmer... Bordel vous étiez où ? »

« Enlevés par des extra terrestres, oublie ça Dean, écoute ! » Charlie s'avança jusqu'au lecteur CD et y plaça l'enregistrement fait plus tôt dans la journée, se tournant vers son ami en croisant les doigts.

Castiel et Sam s'étaient assis sur le canapé où le batteur commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Castiel écoutait peut être encore plus attentivement que Dean, et il le regardait. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait en voyant le visage de son amant se modifier. La chanson n'était pas joyeuse, le contraire eut été étonnant, mais même avec le seul accompagnement de la batterie et de la basse, malgré la voix pas toujours juste de Sam elle avait quelque chose de prenant. Quelque chose de cru et vrai qui ramena Castiel à son lit d'hôpital, des années auparavant, la nuit où écouter en boucle le premier album du groupe l'avait fait reconsidérer sa décision de se tuer. Il se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il venait de penser ça littéralement.

La musique s'arrêta et Castiel se fit la réflexion que le chuintement d'un vieux tourne disque aurait été un bruit de fond bienvenu au silence qui suivit. Le visage de Dan s'était modifié, sa posture aussi. Il ne semblait plus en colère comme avant, et plus détendu aussi. C'était le visage qu'il avait quand il savait exactement quoi faire et où il allait, quand il se sentait en sécurité.

« Vous avez mangé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent perplexes.

« Heu... dans l'avion. » Répondit Charlie.

« Alors tout le monde dans sa chambre, et vous deux, je vous veut prêts à enregistrer demain à la première heure. Charlie tu dors dans la chambre d'amis. » Déclara Dean d'un trait.

Trois nouveaux regards surpris lui répondirent.

« Elle est bonne cette chanson, mais on va pas enregistrer au milieu de la nuit. Demain matin on la met en boite, et ensuite... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais ses yeux brillaient, ses mains s'agitaient à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, et il souriait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'ultimatum de Crowley.

« Je crois que vous avez trouvé ce qu'il nous faut. »

Aucun des trois autres ne comprit de quoi il parlait, mais son enthousiasme leur suffit. Charlie et Sam s'éclipsèrent avant que Dean se souvienne de les réprimander, et Castiel le tira de nouveau vers le lit. Il le sentit se tourner et se retourner longtemps avant de finalement s'endormir. Mais ça n'était pas un problème.

_« We decided to wait untill tomorrow _

_If both of us shows, we'll know,_

_If none of us shows, we'll know_

_I'm the only one who showed,_

_So, I know. »_

##

Le lendemain, Sam avait les yeux rouges quand il déboula dans le studio d'enregistrement. Il se rendit directement vers le tableau blanc sur le mur du fond et se saisit d'un marqueur. Il écrivit sa phrase à grandes lettres rageuses sous celle de Dean.

« C'est ça que je veux pour le nouvel album. » Dit il fermement en re capuchonnant le marqueur.

« Tout. » Lut Kevin « Qu'est ce que ça signifie? »

« Que je veux tout. Je veux que la foule soit épuisée à la fin du show, je veux que Dean ait la voix tellement déchirée qu'il lui faudra un jour de repos après chaque concert, je veux perdre les bras sur chaque chanson. Je veux que vos doigts en saignent sur les guitares. Je veux que ce soit épique, et grand. Je veux que ce soit aussi dur et incroyable que la vie elle même ! »

Il avait l'air plus fatigué et déterminé qu'exalté. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de parler, de se tenir que même Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir vu, comme s'il venait de marcher sur des charbons ardents et de découvrir qu'il n'en ressentait pas la douleur. Il lui jeta ses baguettes à travers la pièce.

« J'adhère à ça. » Dit il. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui hochèrent lentement la tête.

A partir de là, quelque chose sembla se déclencher pour eux, comme si un barrage mental entre eux et l'inspiration s'était rompu durant l'escapade à Vegas de Sam et Charlie.

Chaque session d'enregistrement commençait par un bœuf. Ils avaient établi ce rituel lors de l'enregistrement de leur précédent album, un peu par hasard. C'était un rituel qui les mettait en condition pour enregistrer, comme un échauffement de leur créativité. Ce matin là, Kevin baillait en déballant son violoncelle. Il s'accorda en écoutant la chanson de Sam et Charlie. Elle allait être réarrangée, réécrite et refaite au cours de la matinée mais Dean avait dans le regard la lueur qui disait qu'aucun d'eux ne sortirait du studio avant qu'elle soit « en boite ». Cette fois ci, ce fut Sam qui, sans s'en rendre compte imposa leur musique d'échauffement en tambourinant nerveusement le rythme de « Dani California » en attendant que tout le monde s'accorde. Charlie le suivit et Kevin mit quelques mesures de plus à se joindre à eux. Dean soupira, roula des yeux mais finit par s'asseoir entre eux et par chantonner la chanson, un peu plus en rythme à chaque mesure. C'était comme de dérouiller un muscle malade et ça faisait du bien. Ils souriaient en terminant la chanson et seul Kevin se rendit compte que, depuis la porte ouverte, Castiel les filmait avec la caméra de son apareil photo.

Puis il perdit le fil de ce qui se produisait au cours d'une matinée dont il ne se serait pas souvenu si Castiel n'avait pas tout enregistré. Il se souvint seulement d'avoir réalisé qu'il était fatigué, crispé et tendu d'un coup après le dernier enregistrement. Il allait falloir mixer et reprendre la chanson pour lisser tout les instruments les uns après les autres mais ça, ce serait le travail de Bobby, plus tard dans l'après midi. Dean avait faim. Plus tard il se souviendrait uniquement de ça, il avait eut faim et avait traîné ses amis dans un boui boui pas loin du studio d'enregistrement. Il ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'il avait mangé, seulement de leur réaction quand il avait expliqué son projet pour l'album.

« Tu étais au courant de ça depuis longtemps ? » Grogna Sam par dessus ce qui lui semblait être sa trentième tasse de café. La question était adressée à Castiel qui haussa les épaules.

« Une semaine. » Répondit il. « Il m'en a parlé après sa discussion avec... » Il s'interrompit et jeta un regard coupable à Charlie. « Après avoir décidé de garder la voiture. »

« Je ne voudrais pas te blesser, Cas » Intervint Kevin « mais tu n'es ni photographe ni graphiste, tu penses réellement que tu peux réaliser tout le coté esthétique et visuel de l'album ? »

« Non » Répondit le jeune homme paisiblement. « Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir avant d'avoir essayé, et lui, il pense que puisqu'on partage un organe, on partage aussi son incroyable talent. »

Sam, Charlie et Kevin soupirèrent ensemble en roulant des yeux.

« J'ai jamais dit « incroyable » ! » Se défendit Dean.

« Non, ça c'est moi qui l'ai ajouté. Ne discute pas mon parti pris artistique ! »

Seul Kevin eut un petit rire. Sam et Charlie avaient la tête penchée sur leurs assiettes, semblant chacun attendre le signal de l'autre pour tenter d'y toucher. Sous la table, Dean leur allongea un petit coup de pied à chacun.

« Ça va aller vous deux ? »

Personne ne mettait réellement de mots sur le sujet. Un accord tacite les empêchait tous de mentionner le brusque et inexplicable départ de Dorothy et le rejet de Madison. Aucun d 'eux n'avait eut de leurs nouvelles depuis un peu avant l'escapade de Sam et Charlie.

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans autre émotion qu'une profonde fatigue. Castiel se demanda si c'était ce genre d'ombre qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il passait devant un hôpital ? Et Kevin prit mentalement note de demander à Channing s'il avait un jour semblé aussi triste que ces deux là.

« Oui . » Répondit Sam doucement en hochant la tête.

« Ça va aller. » compléta Charlie avant de saisir sa fourchette et de la planter rageusement dans un morceau de viande.

_« Maybe we were always a bad idea,_

_Never meant to write a love story,_

_But I miss you already. »_

##

Les lettres s'accumulaient dans le dossier de Crowley.

S'il était particulièrement lucide sur ses défauts, le producteur savait également qu'il pouvait se vanter d'être patient et prévoyant. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait amené à son actuelle position. Il savait également que la clef du succès était généralement de faire ce qu'il fallait au meilleur moment.

Ce moment approchait, ou peut être était il déjà passé.

Bobby reposa la dernière lettre, le visage fermé, et ce n'était pas à cause du soleil face auquel il était assis dans le bureau de Crowley.

« Les garçons ne sont pas au courant ? »

Crowley secoua la tête. « Pas à ma connaissance, s'ils en ont reçu, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. »

« A moi non plus. Ce qui signifie que Sam n'en a pas reçu. Il n'aurait pas été capable de cacher ça. »

« Et Dean ? » Demanda Crowley les mains jointes sous son menton. Il tournait légèrement sur lui même dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, un mouvement presque hypnotisant qui commençait à agacer Bobby.

Le manager reprit la dernière lettre et en lissa les plis machinalement. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lire, chaque mot haineux était imprimé dans son esprit pour un petit moment désormais.

« S'il avait reçu une lettre de cette teneur là, ça se serait vu. De quand date-t-elle ? »

« Trois jours » Répondit Crowley.

« Après l'accident donc. »

« Après l'agression du comptable. »

« Ils ne savent pas. Aucun d'eux ne sait. » Conclut Bobby.

Crowley hocha la tête. Il se considérait comme un homme avisé, et les décennies qu'il avait déjà passé dans les affaires et dans le show business l'avaient endurci, lui avaient appris comment réagir aux lettres de menaces. Il ignorait, en revanche, quelle attitude adopter quand les lettres arrivaient après les faits. Ni quand elles prenaient une tournure telle que celle que Bobby repliait désormais avant de la glisser soigneusement dans le dossier. Il détestait ça. Crowley détestait ne pas savoir. Il détestait encore plus avoir peur et c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce n'était pas une franche terreur, plus une inquiétude qui ne le concernait que de loin. Mais les menaces de John Winchester devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus précises et ciblées. A terme, il devrait mettre Dean et Sam au courant. A terme, si leur père ne revenait pas à la raison, ils seraient tous affectés. Le groupe était dans une situation trop délicate pour se permettre ça. Crowley avait résolu depuis des mois de ne s'occuper de cette affaire que dans la mesure où elle aurait des répercutions sur sa société ce qui n'était pour l'instant pas le cas.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait désormais plus seulement pour son argent, mais aussi pour les gamins. John Winchester semblait perdre lentement la raison. Un peu plus rapidement depuis son accident. Les lettres se multipliaient.

« J'hésite à avertir la police. » Dit il pensivement.

Bobby se passa une main sur la figure. « Ça impliquerait de les mettre au courant tout de suite. Et si la presse s'en empare, elle ne les lâchera plus. Sam va déjà devoir répondre de coups et blessures dans quelques jours et aucun d'eux n'est assez solide pour supporter ce poids là en plus du reste. Ils ont à peine commencé à enregistrer. »

« Alors à charge pour toi de les encadrer mais il faudra les mettre au courant tôt ou tard, ça les concerne plus que nous. »

Bobby hocha la tête. Entre eux la lettre tendait son ombre sur le bureau sombre. Tôt ou tard, pour Bobby ça voulait déjà dire : le plus tard possible. Le groupe avait un album à enregistrer et déjà assez de problème sur les bras sans y rajouter les menaces de John.

« Il ne s'en prendrait pas à ses propres fils. Il espère les voir changer. Il ne s'en prendra pas à eux. »

« Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète. » Répondit Crowley posément. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant. « Je crois que la brunette... »

« Dorothy. » Le coupa Bobby.

« Dorothy, je crois qu'elle nous a rendu service en disparaissant de la circulation. »

Bobby hocha la tête.


	22. Chapter 22: Good to no one

Chapitre 22 : Good to no one.

Charlie ne dit pas un mot ce matin là en retirant un à un tout les piercings de Sam pour son audience avec le juge. Ils avaient convenu que pour l'occasion, il fallait avoir l'air le plus sain possible.

« Je suis sain. » Avait grommelé Sam.

« Oui mais les juges sont des cons. » Avait répliqué Charlie. « J'en ai connu quelques uns et ils jugent autant à la tête du client qu'au vu du dossier. Je t'aiderai à avoir l'air présentable. »

Peut être parce qu'il faisait froid, peut être par sympathie, elle s'était elle même rhabillée d'un jean qui semblait neuf, un t-shirt presque à sa taille et un pull qui plissait aux coudes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et se mordait la lèvre, concentrée à ne pas lui faire mal en détachant les boucles d'oreille ou en faisant glisser les anneaux dans la peau de son sourcil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dépourvu de tout bijoux.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, les mains serrées sur la boite qui contenait les piercings. Il se reconnaissait par principe mais ce n'était pas le reflet auquel il était habitué. Il avait des cernes que Charlie avait refusé de cacher avec du maquillage. « Pour un juge, un homme ça ne se maquille pas. Sois fatigué et tais toi. »

« C'est pas juste. » Marmonna-t-il. « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et ... »

Charlie s'appuya contre le lavabo en croisant les bras.

« Taper sur les gens ce n'est jamais la bonne chose à faire. »

« Tu voulais quoi ? » S'emporta-t-il . « Que je le laisse la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait peur ? Ou qu'il se décide à la frapper elle ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, relevant le menton l'air furieux. « Parle moi sur un autre ton ! » Ordonna-t-elle. « J'y suis pour rien moi, j'essaye juste de t'aider et oui. Oui tu aurais du la laisser se débrouiller avec lui et ensuite laisser la justice faire son boulot sans jouer les héros ! Tu jouais même pas les héros tu... tu t'es défoulé sur ce mec qui ne t'avait rien fait en te faisant croire que c'était pour elle. Ça convaincra sans doute un juge mais pas ceux qui te connaissent. Et ça ne devrait pas te convaincre toi ! »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dean entra en trombe, attiré par les éclats de voix.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Charlie soupira, excédée et quitta la pièce. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Rien ! » Grogna Sam en se tournant vers le miroir. « Elle est du coté de Kurt comme tout le monde apparemment. »

Dean soupira.

« Tout le monde est de ton côté, Sam. A ceci près que Charlie est la seule d'entre nous à avoir eut le courage de te dire que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait mais pour les mauvaises raisons. »

« Toi aussi tu crois que je l'ai fait pour me défouler ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Demanda Dean en cherchant à capter le regard de son frère. Sam tourna la tête vers le miroir avec un soupir, les mains crispées sur le bord de l'évier.

« Si. »

Sam s'était vaguement attendu à du bois sombre, à du cuir et à des piles de dossiers éparpillés sur chaque surface plane, crachant leurs feuilles de litiges entre deux couvertures cartonnées. Mais le bureau du juge était rangé, spacieux, clair et blanc.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir tu sais. » Avait il dit à Dean avant d'entrer. Son frère avait poussé la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. « Un jour il va falloir que tu me laisses me débrouiller seul avec mes problèmes. »

« Un jour. » Avait répondu Dean. « Mais pas maintenant. Par contre, tu te démerderas tout seul quand tu iras ramper aux pieds de Madison après ça. Et crois moi ça va arriver même si je dois vous traîner par es cheveux tout les deux pour que vous vous reparliez. »

Sam avait sourit en se disant que c'était fort peu probable. Ils s'étaient assis dans les fauteuils inconfortables du bureau du juge avec un avocat engagé par Crowley, et à coté d'eux Kurt et son avocat. Sam avait résisté avec peine à l'envie de lui faire ravaler son air sur de lui.

Il avait désormais une lettre dans les mains. Il avait gardé une étonnante capacité à mémoriser un texte très rapidement après Stanford, et la lettre que Madison avait adressée à son avocat par l'intermédiaire de Crowley était du genre à le marquer.

« Reconnaissez vous les faits monsieur Wichester ? »

Sam hocha la tête. Puis, devant le silence insistant du juge répondit que oui.

« Le témoignage de mademoiselle Sinclair ne vous disculpe absolument pas de l'accusation de coups et blessure, en revanche, elle est très incriminante pour monsieur Wagner. »

« Nous n'étions pas informés de cette pièce du dossier. » Intervint l'avocat de Kurt en tendant la main vers Sam pour réclamer la lettre. Le jeune homme la reposa délibérément sur le bureau, repliée, à charge pour le juge de la confier ou non à la partie adverse.

« Cela me semble peu probable maître. Nous savons qu'il est courant d'effectuer une recherche de casier judiciaire dans des cas comme celui là et si vous avez trouvé des informations sur le passé de monsieur Winchester, vous ne pouvez pas non plus ignorer celui de monsieur Wagner, en particulier ceci, qui était joint à la lettre. » Le juge sortit du dossier une photo format A4 qu'il leur montra sans la leur tendre.

La lumière crue éclairait la peau de Madison, la rendant plus blanche qu'en réalité, à moins qu'à l'époque elle ait été réellement très pâle. Cela faisait ressortir les hématomes qui lui ornaient les bras, les côtes les cuisses. Ils disparaissaient sous le t shirt et les sous vêtements mais Sam imaginait sans peine jusqu'où ils s'étendaient. Dean avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer mais cela ne marchait qu'à moitié.

Kurt ne répondit pas.

« Ces données vous éviteront la prison monsieur Winchester, mais ni l'amende ni la mise à l'épreuve. De surcroît vous exécuterez une peine de travaux d'intérêt général. »

Sam hocha la tête, cela avait été convenu et demandé par leur avocat, Sam plaidant coupable. Il se fichait des travaux d'intérêt général comme de l'amende qui n'était pas substantielle. Madison avait écrit pour plaider sa cause. Il se fichait également de sa réputation, de ce que la presse ferait dès qu'elle s'emparerait de l'affaire. Crowley s'en chargerait. Crowley se chargeait toujours de ce genre de choses et avait une capacité étonnante à tourner tout cela à son profit. Madison avait écrit. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté en bloc même si elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Elle avait pris sa défense comme elle avait pris celle de Kurt quelques semaines auparavant. C'était important et presque incroyable mais Sam n'était pas particulièrement sur de comprendre ses motivations.

Il se dit qu'il méritait une médaille pour ne pas avoir de nouveau mis son poing dans la figure de Kurt en sortant du bureau du juge. Il s'alluma une cigarette à l'extérieur du bâtiment et en tira une longue bouffée avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée.

« Apparemment elle tient quand même à toi. » Dit Dean les mains dans les poches.

« Apparemment. Ça explique tout à fait pourquoi elle est partie plus tôt que prévu pour son nouveau job, pourquoi elle filtre nos appels et pourquoi elle ne donne plus signe de vie. » Grinça le cadet.

« Arrête de jouer au con. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui. » Répondit Sam, « Je le sais. Et ne te fais pas de films, c'est finit entre elle et moi. »

« Ça peut encore s'arranger. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non. » Il avait encore la photo de Madison en tête. Il avait cru jusque là qu'il comprenait ses motivations, mais il avait tort. Personne n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, même pas son père dans ses pires colères, même pas Dean quand il aurait sans doute du. La dernière fois qu'il avait eut des bleus, c'était après avoir sauté dans une piscine dpuis un toit avec Charlie et s'être mal réceptionné.Quel que soit le vague degré d'empathie dont il se croyait pourvu, il pouvait imaginer, mais pas vraiment comprendre.

« La première fois qu'elle a fuit c'était à cause de lui. » Dit il en désignant Kurt qui s'éloignait dans la rue peu peuplée. « La seconde fois c'était à cause de moi. C'est exactement comme si tout recommençait comme avec Dirk. J'ai voulut la protéger, être meilleur que l'autre, et au final je me suis révélé un tout petit peu pire. Je ne lui ré-infligerais pas ça. Même si elle était partante. »

Dean n'avait rien à répondre à ça, il laissa son frère terminer sa cigarette et le prit par l'épaule pour le raccompagner chez eux.

_« I can't lose the ones I love,_

_I can't live alone_

_but I'm poison_

_and do good to no one »_

###

La musique avait son propre rythme, sa propre vie et curieusement, ses propres mouvements. Channing l'avait appris très jeune en commençant le violon. La musique était un sport qui rigidifiait les membres, rendait les doigts calleux et serrait le ventre.

C'était à la fois épuisant et récompensant, même quand elle était seule à enregistrer dans la cabine vitrée, avec les regards des membres du groupe posés sur elle. Kevin avait fait appel à elle pour enregistrer des lignes de violon additionnelles pour le nouvel album. Dean avait proposé qu'elle les accompagne par la suite lors de la tournée mais elle avait décliné l'offre rapidement.

« Ça c'est votre vie... Sa vie. » Avait elle répondu en désignant Kevin. « Pas la mienne, moi, j'étudie les placements financiers dans le Michigan et j'essaie d'être la meilleure violoniste possible. C'est tout. »

« Elle me plaît. » Avait décrété Castiel avec un sourire, puis un haussement d'épaules face aux regards d'incompréhension qui avaient suivit sa déclaration. « Quoi ? J'aime les chiffres ! »

Cela avait fait rires et depuis, ils enregistraient des compositions à moitié improvisées par la fièvre du moment parce que personne hormis Kevin et elle n'avaient de connaissance de leurs instruments. Cela durait depuis trois jours et il lui semblait n'avoir pas dormi durant tout ce temps, mais l'émulation était telle qu'ils semblaient tous terrifiés à l'idée de laisser leur excitation retomber, comme s'ils avaient peur de retomber dans l'apathie du début d'enregistrement dont Kevin lui avait parlé au téléphone.

Channing appréciait de les voir jouer, de les entendre composer. Elle se plaçait à côté de Castiel, derrière la caméra qui enregistrait les bœufs acoustique qui commençaient chacune de leurs journées, et les regardait travailler. Lui, prenait des photographies dès qu'il était là, à la recherche de l'idée parfaite pour le concept art de l'album.

Chacun des quatre appréhendait l'espace différemment. Sam en y étalant sa grande carcasse, les bras tendus jusqu'aux cymbales, une jambe repliée sur ses pédales. Charlie, concentrée sur sa basse, Kevin avec ses longs mouvements de la pointe de l'archet, et Dean qui, parfois se laissait prendre par la chanson ou l'air de guitare et se dandinait devant son micro, les mains sur les écouteurs de son casque pour avoir le meilleur retour possible.

Le mois s'achevait, ils commençaient à avoir du matériel pour travailler, un semblant de fil conducteur et une idée pas du tout précise de ce qu'ils présenteraient à Crowley. Ils avaient deux chansons d'enregistrées et plusieurs autres en cours qui se mélangeaient un peu comme les ingrédients d'un gâteau. Les thèmes étaient moins sombres qu'auparavant mais peut être un peu plus déprimants. Tout commençait à prendre lentement forme de la façon la plus inattendue. Morceau par morceau, tout s'assemblaient et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de laisser l'inspiration travailler malgré eux. Point bonus, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ricanent à une idée qui ferait grincer les dents de Crowley quand il découvrirait le concept de leur album quelques jours plus tard.

Castiel avait deux photos ouvertes sur son écran d'ordinateur et se rongeait l'ongle d'un pouce, l'air ennuyé.

« J'arrive pas à choisir » Grogna-t-il finalement. Ça faisait des heures maintenant qu'il regardait les photos. « Je peux pas choisir, il me faut les deux Tu peux pas décrire quelqu'un avec une seule photo, en tout cas moi, je ne peux pas. »

Dean se pencha au dessus de lui, regardant les deux clichés l'un à coté de l'autre, pas encore retouchés, coupés par un reflet sur l'écran. Castiel continuait de râler : « Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'elles montre votre facette publique et votre face personnelle, mais aucun de vous n'est la même personne en public ou en privé. J'ai toujours besoin de deux photos pour montrer les deux facettes. »

Dean voyait le problème. En soumettant l'idée à Castiel d'une pochette qui les montrerait chacun à la fois sous leur jour public et intime, il s'était dit que personne n'était plus à même de faire ces photos. D'une part parce qu'il était un des seuls à avoir eut un aperçu de ce que faisait son amant avec un appareil entre les mains, et aussi parce que personne d'autre ne les voyait à la fois en tant qu'amis et idoles. Castiel dormait peu depuis un mois, alternant entre ses journées de travail et ses soirées passées avec eux dans le studio, à tenter de trouver l'angle parfait pour ses photos, ou à planifier d'autres mises en scène. Parfois, avec Charlie et Kevin, il passait la nuit à trafiquer leur site officiel pour offrir aux fans quelques aperçus de l'enregistrement. Il avait des cernes et dernièrement c'était Channing qui lui rappelait d'aller se doucher avant de retourner travailler. Mais il était touché par l'émulation du groupe et parfaitement ravi de prendre part à leur travail.

« Garde les deux. » Dit Dean pensivement. « J'ai une idée. »

_« You look in a miror and hate what you see, _

_You close your eyes and take a shot, _

_Throw away the questions you've got, _

_And make a step to change your story. »_

##

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué au test Bechdel ces trois dernières semaines. » Dit Madison en se vautrant sur son lit, de chambre d'hôtel, la main tendue vers Dorothy pour que la jeune femme y place une des bières qu'elles venaient de se procurer.

« Celui qui évalue la représentation féminine au cinéma ? »

« Celui là. Tu sais celui où on découvre que le personnage féminin n'existe que pour faire office d'intérêt amoureux pour le héros. »

Dorothy eut un rire sec. « Pour que tu rates ce test, il faudrait déjà que je considère Sam comme le personnage central de l'histoire. Et à ma connaissance, dans ton histoire, il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est échappé d'une relation abusive. Ce n'est pas lui qui a appris à se reconstruire quasiment tout seul en voyageant avec des inconnus. C'est pas lui qui a fait le chemin initiatique dans cette histoire. » Elle s'assit sur le second lit de la chambre d'hôtel et décapsula sa bière avant de la lever à leur santé.

Madison sourit. « Tu te rends compte que tu as tort et que cette conversation rate elle aussi le test ? »

«Ne me contredis pas j'essaie de te remonter le moral ! » Grogna Dorothy. « Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à idéaliser l'idée de l'amour, ni à s'être trompé de partenaire . Encore moins quand tu as eut le courage de te battre pour toi même. Alors pour l'instant, ne parlons pas de lui, parlons de nous et du fait que toi et moi on embarque demain pour une nouvelle tournée des états unis, de ce qu'on va faire dans chaque état, des endroits qu'on eut visiter pendant les jours off... »

Madison sourit. « J'ai l'impression d'être le lion peureux que tu entraînes à l'aventure. Ou Toto... »

« c'est toujours mieux que d'être juste quelqu'un qui échoue au test Bechdel. Non ?

« Si. Merci »

« Me remercie pas. J'ai l'impression que si je te ressemblais plus, si j'assumais un peu plus mes sentiments pour les autres je passerais pas ma vie à fuir mes problèmes au volant d'un camion. Tu sais Maddy, je t'admire au fond. »

« L'admiration réciproque est une bonne base pour une amitié. »

Dorothy sourit et hocha la tête même si elle savait que l'autre ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Une très bonne base » Acquiesça-t-elle

Elles burent en zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre, trop excitées toutes les deux par leur départ imminent pour songer à dormir.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda finalement Madison entre deux rediffusions de Friends. Dorothy hocha silencieusement la tête. « Pourquoi tu as quitté Charlie ? Ne pas assumer ses sentiments c'est une chose, mais partir comme ça avec juste un mot de rupture... ça ne ressemble pas à ce que je sais de toi. »

Dorothy mit un moment à répondre, Madison était sincèrement persuadée d'être allée trop loin et prête à s'excuser quand elle se leva finalement pour aller fouiller dans son sac et lui tendit une enveloppe déchirée.

« Je l'ai ouverte par erreur. »

La lettre était adressée à Charlie et ne contenait que quelques lignes tapées à l'ordinateur et non signées.

**« Ils ne viendront pas t'enterrer quand je t'aurai tuée. » **

Madison sentit son sang se glacer, c'était plus qu'une expression, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de très froid lui coulait soudain dans le dos et elle avait une grosse boule dans la gorge.

« Tu sais de qui ça vient ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en rendant le papier à Dorothy.

« Non. »

« Tu ne l'as pas porté à la police ? »

« Non. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle en a déjà après Charlie, je n'ai pas pris le risque de l'exposer encore plus. Une enquête... » Dorothy secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà vu une enquête policière, ça pose plein de questions parfaitement inutiles et ensuite les gens montent des rumeurs en épingle. Ni elle ni le groupe n'ont besoin de ça. »

« Tu crois qu'elle a été menacée à cause de toi ? »

« Tu vois une autre raison ? Elle est casse cou, inconséquente et un peu borderline, mais ça fait des années qu'elle tourne avec Free Will et elle n'avait jamais reçu de menaces. On a été photographiées deux ou trois fois ces derniers mois et elle reçoit ça , chez elle... »

Madison regarda Dorothy, ses traits durs, son visage fermé.

«Tu ne lui as rien dit. » Réalisa-t-elle. « Tu es partie en pensant la protéger et tu ne lui as même pas dit pourquoi ? »

« Je la connais. Elle me rétorquerait qu'elle s'en fiche, que si on passe sa vie bloqué par la peur on ne fait rien, elle m'embrasserait et me convaincrait de rester un jour de plus, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'horrible se produise. Je suis partie, et elle ne me reverra pas. »

Madison hocha la tête, ça ressemblait à Charlie ce genre de discours, et à elle également. Elle pouvait aussi comprendre la réaction de Dorothy même si elle se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'elle la trouvait stupide et dangereuse. Ce n'était pas le genre de discours que son amie était en mesure d'entendre, du moins pas pour l'instant.

« J'aurais pensé que tu préférerais la vérité à ce genre de mensonge. Elle doit être malheureuse actuellement. »

Dorothy eut un petit signe d'assentiment et vida le reste de sa bière d'un trait. « Sans doute, mais elle s'en remettra, et moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais courageuse ou bienveillante, vous avez tous inventé ça tout seuls. »

Madison sourit avant de finir sa bière elle aussi .

« Alors maintenant, tu es prête à conquérir le monde ? »

« Et comment ! »

Plus tard dans la nuit, après que Dorothy se soit finalement assoupie, Madison sortit de la chambre sans bruit pour téléphoner. puisqu'elle se permettait de juger Dorothy, partie sans la moindre explication, elle n'avait pas à s'accorder le droit de faire pareil. Sam décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Hey » Fit elle doucement, adossée au mur du couloir de l'hôtel.

« Hey. »

« J'appelais pour te dire que je pars. Je suis avec Dorothy, on s'est fait engager sur une autre tournée. »

« Très bien. » Répondit Sam d'une voix neutre. « Tu appelais juste pour ça? »

Madison soupira. Elle avait envie de s'excuser, de lui dire qu'elle était désolée de lui causer ces souffrances, mais c'était sans doute prétentieux de sa part de partir du principe que la vie de Sam serait impactée par son départ. « Ça va me manquer. » Dit elle finalement en ravalant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. « Lire des histoires d'amour avec toi, chercher à savoir qui devrait régner sur Westeros. Ca va me manquer de ne plus rire avec toi quand on fait l'amour. Ça va me manquer de tomber lentement amoureuse de toi. Tu vas me manquer. »

« C'est toi qui est partie. » Il n'y avait curieusement pas de reproche dans sa voix. « Et je comprends, Mads... Je crois que je comprends. C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, partir parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'il te faut. Je serais incapable de te protéger de quoi que ce soit parce que quand j'essaye, c'est moi qui deviens la menace. » Un silence. « Et j'en suis désolé. Je voudrais que ça ne se soit pas produit, que tu n'aies pas eut peur de moi et que tu ne sois pas partie. Mais tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour toi, et je suis désolé. »

"La vérité c'est que j'ai envie de toi." Dit elle abruptement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête sur ses pieds nus. "J'ai envie de toi le matin, entrant dans la cuisine avec ton pyjama trop vieux, et que tu m'embrasses sur le nez pour me distraire pendant que tu voles mes pancakes." Elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant et regrettait d'avoir appelé. Elle était juste censée lui dire … lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle aurait vraiment voulut que ça fonctionne entre eux ?  
>"Mads..."<br>"C'est ça que je veux, et j'y pense tout le temps. Je veux la vie parfaite avec la petite barrière blanche et un bébé chien qu'on irait promener le dimanche matin."  
>Sam soupira au bout du fil. "C'est pas le genre de vie que j'aurai Madison... Ce n'est pas... J'ai essayé, c'est pas pour moi tout ça."<br>"Je sais." Dit elle en ravalant la boule qui lui nouait la gorge et la faisait parler un ton plus haut que d'habitude. "Non en fait je ne sais pas. Et tu ne le sais pas non plus. Tu dis que quand tu tentes de protéger les gens tu deviens la menace et tu as tort. Tu merdes, on merde tous, c'est normal. Mais ce que tu te reproches... Dirk, Jess, moi … ce n'était pas ta faute. Ou pas entièrement. C'étaient les circonstances, la vie, ce que tu veux, mais pas seulement toi. »

Elle réalisait à mesure de son monologue à quel point elle y croyait réellement.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit au juge. Parce que tu es une des meilleures personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Et j'aurais voulut que ça marche, vraiment. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit il à voix basse.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, parce que c'était toujours vrai malgré la peur et la détermination de ne pas revivre une fois encore ce qui s'était produit avec Kurt. Elle ravala les mots et en choisit d'autres à la place.

« Prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Et ils raccrochèrent.

_« I'm a walking tragedy,_

_With metal on my tongue and silver on my gun,_

_There's blood on my name, dirt on my hands_

_Now that I've lost the ones that saw me,_

_not as I am but as I long to be. »_


	23. chap 23:what is and what should never be

Chapitre 23 : What is and What should never be

_« If someone had broken my heart a lil' more_

_If I had to find what was worth fighting for_

_Maybe I'd feel like I deserve this_

_that thing thas is_

_while others will never be. »_

Castiel était épuisé. Curieusement, il aimait ça. Souvent, la fatigue venait de la maladie, des traitements, elle s'accompagnait de la vague terreur de se retrouver une fois encore à l'hôpital. Cette fois ci, c'était un épuisement logique et normal. Il passait ses journées au bureau à aligner des bilans comptables en tenant sa stagiaire à l'écart. Il avait un calendrier scotché au fond d'un tiroir où il cochait les jours avant son départ. Il détestait sa façon de le regarder et de l'épier comme s'il était un tabloïd à lui tout seul. Peu à peu, la rumeur de sa relation se répandait dans le bureau et il entendait des murmures sur son passage. Ses soirées, il les passait dans le studio du groupe ou avec Dean et entre deux il préparait un dossier pour Crowley. Sa fatigue impliquait qu'il vivait plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et cela le rendait heureux.

Ce vendredi là, il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts bien qu'il ait bu plus de cafés en une semaine que durant toute sa vie, et Crowley feuilletait le dossier qu'il avait soigneusement préparé pour le groupe. A coté de lui, Sam se rongeait les ongles l'air anxieux et Dean affectait une pose relaxée qui aurait pu tromper un journaliste mais aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le producteur posa le dossier sur son bureau et dévisagea Castiel.

« Tu prends vraiment les fans pour des pigeons. »

Castiel haussa les épaules. « Les fans sont des pigeons, je sais de quoi je parle. Ils sont prêt à débourser ce qu'il faut pour un produit de qualité, voire de qualité médiocre pour peu que ce soit bien vendu. Ils achèteront le CD pour le code qu'il y aura à l'intérieur leur donnant accès à une partie spéciale du site contenant des aperçus exclusifs de l'enregistrement de l'album. »

« Qu'est ce qui les empêchera de craquer le code, ou d'uploader les contenus « exclusifs » sur d'autres supports ? »

« Rien. » Répondit calmement Castiel. « C'est pour ça que la partie cachée du site comprendra un autre code, généré aléatoirement donnant droit à des réductions sur les téléchargements d'un futur album acoustique. »

« Album qui se trouvera donc en téléchargement illégal dix minutes après l'obtention du premier code. »

« C'est l'idée. » Sourit le comptable. « A charge pour le groupe de faire quelque chose d'excellent, le bouche à oreille fera le reste, et lors de la sortie de l'album acoustique tu pourras faire une réédition du précédent, et un double collector avec contenu exclusif. On sait toi et moi que ça attirera les fans et les collectionneurs sans leur faire grincer des dents et la partie acoustique ne fera qu'augmenter le public du groupe en y attirant des gens que le rock n'intéresse pas de prime abord. Si c'est bon, les gens achètent même s'ils l'ont déjà téléchargé et tu le sais. »

Crowley le dévisagea longuement avec une toute petite pointe de respect dans le regard qui indiqua à Castiel qu'il avait gagné. « Et combien ça va me coûter tout ça ? »

« Kevin et Charlie sont prêt à s'occuper du site et ils sont assez retors pour le sécuriser presque correctement. Le matériel acoustique est en cours d'enregistrement. La production des deux albums ne demandera pas beaucoup plus de temps ou d'investissement qu'un seul puisqu'on fait tout en même temps. »

« Je veux des chiffres Castiel. »

« Cher. Avec une possibilité de retour sur investissement de l'ordre de 30 à 50% . »

Sam et Dean n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, Crowley hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vous couvre pendant un an. Non, huit mois, dans huit mois je veux au moins un produit finit et de quoi commencer une campagne de promotion. »

Ils hochèrent tout trois la tête et ce fut Castiel qui se pencha par dessus le bureau, la main tendue pour serrer celle de Crowley. Les Winchester se levèrent et saluèrent leur producteur avant de sortir sans se rendre compte que Crowley tenait toujours la main du comptable, le forçant à se rasseoir une minute de plus.

« J'ai à te parler de quelque chose. » Dit il, les mains à plat sur son bureau. Castiel trouva l'attitude étrange, Crowley avait ce tic désagréable de toujours croiser les mains ou les doigts comme pour signifier que ses interlocuteurs n'obtiendraient rien de lui. Le jeune homme attendit que Crowley se décide sans dire un mot et finit par prendre le papier que l'homme d'affaire lui tendait. Il fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant la lettre et son visage changea d'expression ainsi que de couleur.

« C'est arrivé avant ou après mon agression ? »

« Après. » Répondit Crowley.

« Il y en a eut d'autres ? »

« C'est la dernière. »

Castiel jeta un œil à la porte derrière laquelle Dean et Sam devaient l'attendre, d'ici quelques secondes l'un d'eux allait toquer à la porte et demander pourquoi il ne sortait pas.

« Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? »

« Pour que tu sois prévenu. Le père Winchester est dangereux. »

« J'avais remarqué merci. » Rétorqua Castiel froidement.

« Ils ne sont pas au courant, et ils ne le seront pas avant la sortie de l'album. J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur eux. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté avec un rictus. « Et comment suis je censé faire ça ? Au cas ou ça t'aurait échappé, je suis comptable, je n'ai même pas trente ans et je passe un nombre conséquent de jours à l'hôpital ces derniers temps »

Mais Crowley n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Rendre la lettre, ne pas la mentionner à Dean, et faire comme d'habitude. Se protéger lui même, protéger Dean, être là pour lui, et Dean s'occuperait des autres membres du groupe.

« Ça ne servait à rien de me montrer ça. » Grogna-t-il en se levant.

« Je voulais que quelqu'un d'autre que Bobby et moi sache... »

Castiel le considéra un instant. « Tu t'inquiètes... Tu t'inquiètes pour eux. »

« Je m'inquiète pour mon investissement. » Corrigea Crowley en ouvrant la porte derrière laquelle Sam s'allumait une cigarette. Il foudroya le jeune homme du regard en le frappant derrière la tête, et referma la porte.

« Il voulait te parler de quoi ? »

« De retour sur investissements. » Mentit Castiel.

###

Dans le mois qui suivit, le rythme des enregistrements diminua parce que Sam était pris par ses heures de travail d'intérêt général. Castiel soupçonnait Crowley d'avoir soudoyé le juge parce qu'il était tout à fait invraisemblable que pour une accusation de coups et blessures, Sam soit condamné à travailler cent heures dans un refuge animalier. C'était pourtant le cas au grand bonheur de Charlie et des journalistes qui avaient finit par découvrir la chose. Pendant une semaine les tabloïds n'avaient parlé que de ça. Un batteur battant l'ex de sa petite amie. Puis un batteur faisant adopter des chiots. Kevin et Charlie avaient pris des paris sur le temps qu'il faudrait à Sam pour en adopter un lui même.

La Stagiaire (Castiel ne se donnait même plus la peine de l'appeler par son nom) laissait volontairement traîner des magazines dans l'office et Castiel avait un mal fou à se retenir de les feuilleter en grinçant des dents. Il ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusion, depuis qu'elle répandait ses rumeurs, tout le monde dans la société avait forcément cherché à vérifier s'il se tapait réellement une rockstar, certains avaient même eut le courage de venir le lui demander en face et il les tenait en plus haute estime que les autres. Il avait même fait une recherche en ligne pour savoir si leur secret était aussi bien gardé qu'ils le pensaient. Ce n'était pas le cas et à postériori, il se sentait stupide d'avoir cru que sa relative tranquillité était la confirmation de leur discrétion.

Il n'était pas pour autant prêt à raconter sa vie à n'importe qui, peu importe que son amant soit connu, ou qu'un de ses amis soit en couverture de tout les tabloïds avec trois chiots dans les bras.

Il acheta les magazines sur le chemin du retour chez lui et les jeta distraitement sur la table basse en se demandant s'il avait envie d'un thé ou d'une douche. L'envie de lire les articles sur Sam l'avait quitté le temps du trajet. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche du vieux trench-coat qu'il avait ressorti du placard depuis que les températures avaient chuté.

"Hey" fit Dean."Tu es chez toi?"

"Je viens de rentrer. » Répondit Castiel en se décidant finalement pour du thé.

"Tu te souviens de la discussion que tu as eue avec ta mère? Au sujet des enfants que nous n'aurons pas?"

Castiel fronça les sourcils "De quoi tu parles?"

On toqua à la porte et il en entendit l'écho dans le téléphone qu'il tenait serré contre son oreille. Dean se tenait dans le couloir avec un grand sourire et son propre téléphone dans la main.

«A quoi tu joues ? »

«Tu t'en souviens ? De cette discussion. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser entrer son amant. Dean posa le téléphone sur la desserte de l'entrée et commença à entrouvrir son blouson. « Tu te souviens, tu lui as dit qu'avec ma manie de récupérer des chats errants il n'était pas impossible qu'on finisse par écoper d'un mioche ? »

« Je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir formulé comme ça. » S'amusa Castiel en s'adossant à la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Dean glissa une main dans son blouson en finissant de le dézipper et en extirpa une petite boule de poils froissée et miaulante qui tenta de lui donner un coup de patte au passage.

« Il lui manquait une maison et toi je suis sur qu'il te manque quelque chose pour décorer la carpette. »

Castiel ouvrit des yeux ronds et tendit instinctivement la main vers le chaton qui se débattait entre les doigts de Dean. L'animal cessa une seconde de cracher et lui renifla le bout des doigts avant de le considérer un instant de ses grands yeux bleus, les moustaches frémissantes de peur.

« Je me suis dit qu'elle ferait bien dans le décor. » Dit encore Dean en posant le chaton dans la main tendue de Castiel. L'animal lui planta ses petites griffes dans la paume comme si elle craignait de tomber et tenta de lui mordiller le pouce. Elle était toute blanche et douce comme une peluche. Castiel sourit.

«Tu as vu un chaton blanc aux yeux bleus et tu t'es dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu plus de clichés dans ma vie ? » Fit il tandis que le chaton s'accrochait à la manche de son pull et entamait une ascension périlleuse jusqu'à sa poitrine où elle se nicha dans le creux de son bras avec un soupir de contentement.

« Arrête de râler tu l'adores déjà ! » Répondit Dean en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son amant sur le front. « Elle était toute seule dans la cage des chatons au refuge de Sam, elle m'a fait peine. » Castiel hocha la tête et finit par déposer le chaton par terre. Il la regarda découvrir son environnement un moment avant de finalement se rappeler qu'il voulait du thé avant d'être interrompu.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Fit il en plongeant le sachet dans la tasse. Il entraîna Dean vers son ordinateur , suivit par le chaton qui commençait à crier famine. « J'ai pas la moindre envie de ressortir lui acheter de la bouffe. »

« Je m'en chargerai. » Répondit Dean. « Ça sera bon pour mon image. »

Castiel eut une grimace approbatrice et s'assit devant l'ordinateur en installant la chatte sur ses genoux où elle se mit aussitôt à perdre ses poils blancs sur son pantalon noir. Il afficha deux photos de Kevin sur l'ordinateur. Celle de gauche montrait un jeune homme souriant enroulé dans son sweat à capuche violet préféré, la tête légèrement baissée. Sous cet angle, son piercing au labret avait réfléchi le flash et ceux de ses oreilles ne se voyaient pas. Castiel avait modifié les contrastes et la saturation jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse très pâle sous la couleur très crue de sa capuche. La seconde photo était un plan large, toujours de Kevin, cette fois ci en noir et blanc, la seule touche de couleur violette venait du sweat à capuche qu'il portait toujours, mais cette fois ci il était assis seul dans un grand amphithéâtre, son violoncelle contre lui, en train de jouer.

« La photo en couleur pour l'album normal. Celle en noir et blanc pour l'acoustique. »

Dean hocha lentement la tête en se calant contre le bureau. Sur les genoux de Castiel, le chaton bailla.

« Tu peux faire pareil pour chacun d'entre nous ? »

« Oui, et y incruster certaines paroles des chansons. Ce n'est pas un concept très novateur, mais il peut rendre quelque chose de joli. »

« Ça va rendre quelque chose de joli. » Corrigea Dean avec confiance. Castiel ne répondit pas, concentré sur sa première gorgée du thé qui lui chauffait les mains. « Tu ne me crois pas. » Réalisa Dean.

« Si si. »

« Menteur. »

Castiel reposa la tasse pensivement. « Je fais de mon mieux Dean, mais l'art c'est ton truc pas le mien ! Moi j'aligne des chiffres. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu aimes mes photos, mais tu mets le projet en péril en me confiant la partie visuelle de l'album... Le népotisme ne fonctionne pas, et tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » Rétorqua tranquillement Dean. « Je sais que tu n'es pas photographe même moi je vois tout l'amateurisme de tes clichés. L'important, c'est que tu nous connais. Contrairement à un photographe professionnel, quand je te demande de montrer deux facettes de nous, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu envisages quoi pour Sam et Charlie ? »

Castiel sourit. « Tu ne demandes pas ce que j'envisage pour toi ? »

« Je le saurai bien assez tôt. »

_« I just had to hold on a little,_

_A few years of pain and I found shelter_

_It's deeply unfair, for the small amount of time I suffered"_

##

Channing sautillait sur place d'excitation en battant des mains.

« Tu serais d'accord ? »

Kevin hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. « C'était ce qu'on avait prévu de toute façon. » dit il, s'attiant un regard perplexe de son amie. « Quand on était au lycée, avant que je reçoive la lettre de Princeton, on s'était dit que si on allait ensemble à l'université on partagerait un appartement. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. « On disait que s'il le fallait on mangerait des patates trois soirs par semaine. »

« Et de la soupe. »

« Et on avait dessiné le plan du salon avec un double bureau pour les périodes d'examens. »

Kevin hocha la tête. « J'ai encore le dessin quelque part. »

« Si je décroche un poste à LA, On n'aura pas besoin de double bureau. »

Kevin fit mentalement tour de son salon où Channing avait séjourné une semaine le temps de l'enregistrement des lignes de violon de l'album. C'était petit et encombré. L'unique bibliothèque était trop pleine, des livres s'empilaient à coté du canapé lit, et ils n'avaient pas fait la vaisselle depuis si longtemps que les bactéries au fond des tasses commençaient à ériger des civilisations dans les restes de café. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que ça leur avait semblé parfaitement naturel de vivre l'un à coté de l'autre pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que Castiel informe Channing qu'un poste se libérerait quelques mois plus tard dans sa société et qu'elle pourrait sans doute présenter sa candidature.

« Il n'y a pas la place pour un double bureau. » Fit Kevin. « Mais au pire, si on divise le loyer par deux on pourra peut être trouver quelque chose de plus grand. »

« Comme si on était allés à l'université ensemble. »

Kevin hocha la tête. « Comme si on avait suivit le plan prévu, juste avec quelques années de retard. »

« Ce serait... Génial. »

« T'as plus qu'à être la meilleure et à écraser tout les autres lors de cet entretien ! »

Channing hocha la tête. « Être la meilleure, ça , je sais faire. »

Kevin sourit.

Dans l'autre partie du studio, Charlie et Sam enregistraient une nouvelle chanson. Elle était plutôt douce et tendre dans les paroles et curieusement le rythme très soutenu qu'ils s'imposaient lui irait parfaitement bien. Charlie avait mal au dos, aux épaules à force de porter sa basse, et aux mains à force de les serrer sur le manche de l'instrument ou son médiator. Sam avait les épaules en feu. De l'autre côté de la paroi en plexiglas, Bobby leva le pouce en l'air indiquant qu'il avait le son dont il avait besoin. Parfois, Sam et Charlie avaient besoin de jouer ensemble pour que la trame de fond de la chanson soit cohérente. De plus en plus souvent ces temps ci ils enregistraient ensemble et quand Kevin et Dean revenaient le lendemain, ils devaient s'adapter à la nouvelle mélodie ou à un tempo inventé par Sam au pied levé. Cela agaçait profondément le violoncelliste qui aimait les notes bien calées sur leurs portées. Dean, se contentait de s'adapter.

En apparence rien n'avait changé, ils passaient tous trop de temps ensemble, et quand Dean était chez Castiel, Charlie ramenait sa manette supplémentaire et défiait Sam à des jeux de guerre jusqu'à ce que le voisin du dessus vienne leur demander d'arrêter leur vacarme.

Ils buvaient ensemble aussi, avec toujours la vague impression ou la légère peur que si Dean les surprenais ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure tout les deux. Et ils ne parlaient pas des filles. Aucun des deux ne contrevenait à cette règle tacite parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà dit ce qu'il y avait à dire sur le sujet.

« Je ne referai pas avec elle l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Dirk. »

« Si elle préfère sa liberté à moi, tant pis pour elle. »

C'était un peu grinçant, au fond pas aussi libéré ou serein qu'ils l'auraient voulut, mais ça leur permettait de tirer lentement un gros trait sur cette histoire, sur Vegas, et sur un pan de leur vie qu'ils auraient cru plus long et plus agréable.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et ils le sentaient tous sans jamais oser aborder le sujet. Sam et Charlie avaient perdu l'aisance qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre. Ils n'échangeaient plus leurs bijoux ni leurs vêtements, ne se comprenaient plus d'un signe de tête comme ça avait pu être le cas auparavant et ne se parlaient que pour échanger des banalités ou au travers de la musique. Leurs compositions s'amélioraient au fur et à mesure des sessions d'enregistrement ils trouvaient à travers le rythme la communication qu'ils avaient perdue à l'oral.

« Tu crois qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose ? » S'enquit Kevin auprès de Dean au bout de quelques semaines de ce régime. Le chanteur secoua la tête, assis très droit dans le canapé du studio d'enregistrement en regardant Charlie et Sam penchés au dessus d'une tablature récalcitrante de l'autre coté de la paroi transparente.

« Non. Laisse les régler ça entre eux. »

« C'est.. Malsain. »

Dean hocha la tête. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils vont finir par aborder le problème, on verra à ce moment là si ça passe ou ça casse. »

« Et si ça ne passe pas ? »

Dean soupira. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

Une semaine puis deux s'écoulèrent. Même Castiel commençait à sentir la tension grandissante entre Sam et Charlie. Le jeune homme avait terminé ses heures de travaux d'intérêt général et désormais il n'avait plus d'excuse pour s'éloigner du groupe. Il ne cachait plus les bouteilles d'alcool qui s'entassaient dans un panier sous la table de la cuisine, attendant d'être emmenées au centre de recyclage, chose que Dean refusait de faire.

Un soir, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache pourquoi, tout explosa. Rétrospectivement, ni Charlie ni Sam ne purent dire ce qui avait déclenché la dispute. Ils se souvenaient juste du malaise grandissant et qu'il venait de gagner contre elle à un jeu de course de voiture.

« Bon sang ça t'a foutue en l'air à ce point de te réveiller à coté de moi à Vegas ? » Cria Sam en jetant un coussin du canapé à la figure de la bassiste.

Elle rattrapa l'objet et l'écarta d'elle l'air surpris, sa manette abandonnée par terre mit le jeu en pause automatique quand elle marcha dessus.

« Ça te dégoûte à ce point d'imaginer m'avoir touché ? » Cria encore Sam.

De la chambre de Dean, Castiel les entendit se disputer et se leva pour intervenir. Son amant le retint par le bras en secouant la tête.

« J'irai si ça empire, mais ils ont besoin de ça actuellement. »

Dans le salon Charlie secoua la tête. « Non, bien sur que non ! » mais c'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tout les deux. Sam se rassit avec un soupir fatigué.

« Je veux pas te blâmer Charlie, mais si tu as un truc à me reprocher fais le clairement au moins ! »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on a fait Sam bon sang ! »

Il eut un rire froid. « Tu me crois capable de faire ça ? Tu me crois vraiment immonde à ce point ? »

« Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles. » Grogna Charlie en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

« On était bourrés, toi plus que moi. Coucher avec une fille saoule, dans mon langage c'est comme ça qu'on éppelle « viol ». Et je suis pas un violeur. Je suis pas un mec bien, je suis pas... Mais ça, même saoul, même hors de moi je le ferais pas. »

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un instant.

« De toute façon, on joue pas dans la même catégorie. » Dit elle doucement.

« Ça, princesse, il y en a que ça n'arrête pas. » Fit Sam avec un rictus. « Mais même si on jouait dans la même équipe, j'aime quand mes partenaires sont consentantes. Et vu comment tu m'évites depuis, tu ne l'es clairement pas. »

« Je ne t'évite pas ! On passe notre vie ensemble ! »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu peux être distante même en étant juste à coté de moi. » Répondit Sam. « dans le bus, le matin quand je me réveillais, c'était toi que je voyais en premier, et je savais d'avance si tu serais de bonne humeur ou pas rien qu'en te regardant dormir juste avant que ton réveil sonne. Maintenant, je ne vois plus rien. »

« Je ne dors plus beaucoup. » Acquiesça Charlie.

« Je sais. » Un silence. « Dorothy te manque ? »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Ça devrait passer, ça devrait diminuer, mais elle me manque tout les jours un peu plus. »

« C'est moche l'amour hein ? »

L jeune femme hocha la tête gravement, puis tendit les bras vers son ami qu'elle serra brièvement contre elle avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue. « Et c'était encore pire ces derniers temps. Tu me manquais toi aussi. »

« Mais j'étais juste là. »

Elle hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. « Apparemment, on peut s'éviter et se manquer même en étant l'un à coté de l'autre. »

« Comment on en est arrivés là ? »

Charlie haussa encore es épaules « je sais pas. Apparemment, on est deux idiots qui ne savent pas très bien gérer les peines de cœur. »

« Mais on peut essayer de gérer celle là comme des adultes intelligents. »

Quand Dean entra dans le salon une demi heure plus tard ils étaient en train d'empiler des bouteilles vides dans un carton que Sam descendit au vide ordure. Personne ne le mentionna, mais pendant longtemps par la suite, il n'y eut plus d'alcool chez les Winchester ni chez Charlie. Ce soir là, Castiel prit la photo de la bassiste qui figurerait sur l'album acoustique. Endormie sur le canapé, le visage à moitié enfoui dans un des coussins, repliée sur elle même enroulée dans un plaid que Sam lui avait remonté sur les épaules. Plus tard, il retoucherait la photo pour que le plaid apparaisse du même rose que le vieux parapluie sous lequel Dean l'avait abritée le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Charlie ne trouva rien à redire à la photo.

Ils donnèrent des interviews dans les mois qui suivirent, en même temps qu'ils enregistraient. Des extraits de leurs propos, parfois plus ou moins déformés commencèrent à orner les murs du studio.

La préférée de Castiel avait une certaine tendance à se décrocher de son emplacement et à traîner par terre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un marche dessus et la raccroche, chaque fois un peu plus froissée ou sale.

_« C'est ce qu'on attend d'une rock star. Tu portes du cuir, tu te fais tatouer, tu séduis les gens, tu te maquilles pour faire parler de toi. Et quand le concert est terminé, tu travailles plus que n'importe qui d'autre pour essayer de vivre du petit talent dont on t'a fait don. Et personne ne s'en rendra jamais compte. Ils continueront tous de penser qu'on a la vie facile. C'est ce qu'on attend de nous alors c'est ce que je fais. C'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie. »_

Thanksgiving passa et les albums s'enregistraient lentement. Toutes leurs séances en studio commençaient par une version acoustique d'un titre populaire qui servait d'échauffement à la voix de Dean. Ils avaient une très longue liste épinglée à la porte du studio dans laquelle ils piochaient une ou plusieurs chansons tout les jours. Tout les enregistrements n'étaient pas forcément exploitables, et Charlie mettait en ligne sur leur site officiel leurs plus grands fous rires. Le jour de Noël ils y publièrent une reprise de « Last christmas » qui eut un certain succès. Ou peut être que le lait de poule très amélioré de Sam leur avait un peu trop tourné la tête et qu'ils se méprenaient.

Ce fut le lendemain de ce jour là que Castiel fit les deux dernières photos de la double jaquette du CD, celles qui lui posaient problème depuis le début et dont il remettait toujours l'exécution à plus tard. Celle de Sam vint toute seule l'après midi de Noël après une trop courte nuit et l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Montrer le batteur sous sa face publique était facile, il avait suffit de l'asseoir sur les caisses de matériel de sa batterie, torse nu et tirant sa langue percée. C'était facile, avec un personnage comme Sam de montrer ce qu'il vouait qu'on voit. Montrer le Sam que Castiel connaissait était beaucoup plus difficile, principalement parce que le sujet se rétractait à la moindre approche comme un chaton sous la pluie. Ce fut exactement ce qui inspira Castiel quand il trouva Sam sur son canapé, en train d'écrire dans leur vieux journal en cuir, les cheveux en bataille,portant un pull et un jean usés jusqu'à la trame. Le chaton de Castiel tenait encore dans la grande main libre du batteur où elle s'était endormie, roulée en boule, probablement peu de temps auparavant. Il récupéra discrètement son appareil photo avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu réellement prendre conscience de sa présence et cadra juste au moment ou Sam levait la main à son visage pour embrasser le bout du museau du chaton qui se mit à bailler, s'étira, et se rendormit, les griffes fermement plantées dans sa manche.

Beaucoup plus tard ce jour là, Castiel fit la dernière photo, celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et serait donc la plus difficile à laisser reproduire en des milliers d'exemplaires que tout le monde verrait. Dean sortait de la douche et Castiel l'empêcha de se rhabiller, l'obligeant à se tenir dans le salon quelques secondes le temps de faire la photo qu'il désirait.

« T'es conscient que ça va finir quelque part sur la jaquette du prochain album? » Grogna Dean en frissonnant « Et que me faire poser nu c'est quasiment de la prostitution ? »

« T'es conscient que tu m'as demandé de faire ça parce que tu as confiance en moi ? Maintenant tais toi et fais ce que je te dis. »

« J'adore quand tu es tout dominateur. » Se moqua Dean. Il avait croisé les bras comme pour se protéger et Castiel se fit la réflexion que son amant aurait autant de difficulté à assumer la photo que lui à la montrer.

Il décida de changer d'angle, se plaça derrière Dean ce qui lui valut un regard curieux et un peu inquiet. De là, il voyait le tatouage du lys enflammé dont peu de gens connaissaient la signification, la ligne de ses épaules, sa chute de reins avec les revolvers entrecroisés sur un lit de rose. Il s'approcha de son amant pour le faire se tourner un peu plus vers la lumière venant de la fenêtre et placer son poignet dans son dos, déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule au passage. « Ne bouge pas. » Murmura-t-il. Cette séance allait devoir être bouclée en un temps record parce que Castiel n'était pas certain de rester concentré sur son idée encore très longtemps. De plus, Dean n'était pas un modèle très coopérant. Il avait l'air plus capable que son frère de tenir en place mais ce n'était qu'une illusion à voir la difficulté qu'il avait à maintenir la position dans laquelle Castiel l'avait mis, il pouvait presque voir les muscles se crisper pour ne pas bouger tandis qu'il prenait le temps de cadrer ce qu'il voulait.

« T'as finit ? » Grogna Dean.

« Presque. »

Clic. Clic.

Le déclencheur de l'appareil cliqueta encore quelque fois avant que Castiel ne le décroche de son pied et vienne se placer face à son amant.

« J'aurais jamais du te demander un truc pareil. » Soupira Dean sans oser bouger même si Castiel était face à lui désormais. Le jeune homme leva l'appareil et prit rapidement une photo de son visage sans réellement cadrer.

« Tu peux bouger. J'ai finit. » Dit il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Dean passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant avec un soupir de soulagement étouffé par les lèvres de Castiel.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée. » Dit il.

«Attends de voir le résultat. » Sourit Castiel en l'enserrant à son tour. Le métal frais de l'appareil photo contre son dos nu fit frissonner Dean tandis qu'il se serrait plus étroitement contre son amant.

« J'ai déjà un résultat ici. » Dit il.

Castiel roula des yeux. « Tes phrases d'accroche empirent chaque jour tu le sais ça ? ».

« Est ce qu'elles fonctionnent encore ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. « T'as pas idée, t'as vraiment pas idée. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en poussant son amant vers le lit. Les photos que Castiel prit les quelques heures suivantes furent à usage exclusivement privé. Le genre de photographies qui nécessitent d'être cachées au fond d'un disque dur externe protégé par six mots de passe et des chemins d'accès compliqués.

Ou d'être imprimées en 4x3 et affichées au dessus du téléphone de l'entrée.

(Dean eut beau tempêter, supplier et tenter de décrocher lui même la photographie en noir et blanc de son corps très nu et très reconnaissable entre les draps froissés, la photo resta en place.)

Quand Dean sortit de la chambre pour se chercher un verre d'eau il mit quelque secondes avant de remarquer la petite boule de poils froissée qui s'était installée puis endormie contre la porte en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Le chaton que Castiel avait renommé Chevie émit une vague protestation à être poussée dans le couloir puis le suivit en se dandinant jusqu'à la cuisine et de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre. Dean se reglissa dans les draps, se coulant naturellement contre Castiel tandis que la petite chatte s'asseyait à coté du lit en couinant.

« Monte idiote ! » Grogna Castiel en se redressant pour récupérer le verre que Dean venait de poser sur la table de nuit. Mais l'animal ne fit pas mine de bouger comme si elle savait qu'elle aurait juste l'air ridicule si elle essayait de s'accrocher à la couverture pour se hisser sur le lit. Elle se mit à miauler de sa petite voix aigue de bébé jusqu'à ce que Dean, agacé, sorte un bras du lit pour l'y hisser et la caler sur la couverture entre eux deux. Castiel s'était réinstallé, la tête entre les oreillers, un bras de Dean en travers de son ventre, la main du chanteur posée sur sa hanche. Chevie entama un mouvement de reptation presque subtil à la recherche d'une place plus confortable pour dormir tandis que du téléphone de Castiel s'élevaient les premières notes de « Stairway to Heaven ».

Il y avait sans doute eut une époque où ils ne s'endormaient pas régulièrement durant les huit minutes de la chanson. Mais ils y revenaient toujours. C'était une habitude confortable, pas vraiment ritualisée. Plutôt une sorte de code entre eux, une façon de se souhaiter bonne nuit sans un mot, même quand ils ne s'installaient que pour une sieste. Le chaton finit par s'installer sur un des oreillers, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Castiel, roulée en une toute petite boule ronronnante. Entre elle et le chanteur qui avait appuyé sa tête contre ses côtes, le jeune homme se faisait l'effet d'être un oreiller. Il sourit en sentant d'un coup les épaules de Dean se détendre sous ses doigts, signe que le chanteur commençait à s'endormir.

Tandis qu'il glissait lui même dans le sommeil,il se fit la réflexion qu'il était incroyablement heureux. Peu de choses pourraient changer ça parce que contrairement à la plupart des gens, Castiel croyait sincèrement que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aimer Dean, ni d'en être aimé en retour. Peu importe ce que la vie leur apporterait, ils étaient un fait objectif qui ne changerait pas, comme un pilier fondateur de leur petit univers.

C'était une certitude concrète un peu aidée par la fatigue et les ronrons du chat qui se mua peu à peu en volonté.

Quand la sonnerie du téléphone les réveilla deux heures plus tard, Castiel avait un nouveau projet en tête.

_« There is what is_

_and what should never be_

_What made my past now only is_

_the long road leading me where I'm supposed to be. »_

##

Dorothy et Madison avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble par la force des choses, et vu beaucoup de mauvais films par ennui. Mais elles s'accordaient pour décréter que Green Lantern était le pire. Et de loin.

Le salon de l'hôtel où les roadies s'étaient rassemblés pour leur jour off après Noël était du coup peuplé de gens critiquant le film et de quelques uns qui tentaient de le défendre en faisant passer des boites de beignets à la cannelle.

« Après cette tournée je pourrai plus jamais manger un de ces trucs ! » Commenta Madison en mordant dans son quatrième beignet de l'après midi.

« Après cette tournée, toi et moi on fait une cure de salades. » Répondit Dorothy en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Madison hocha la tête pendant que quelqu'un repassait l'écran sur la fonction TV. Aucune des deux ne prêtait attention à l'émission, trop occupées à tracer l'itinéraire du lendemain et à ausculter le plan de la salle où ils devraient s'installer pour la soirée.

« Hé c'est pas ton mec ça ? »

Madison ne releva a tête que quand on l'interpella en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Le roadie répéta sa question en désignant la télé. Quelqu'un eut la discutable délicatesse de monter le son.

« Sam Winchester, le batteur du groupe Free Will termine ces jours ci une peine de travaux d'intérêt général dans un refuge pour animaux, il a refusé de répondre à nos questions sur les rumeurs de disparition de sa petite amie après la bagarre qui l'a conduit devant le juge il y a deux mois de ça. »

« Wow. » Fit Dorothy. « Donne leur encore un mois et ils l'accuseront de t'avoir étranglée à mains nues. »

« Il en a l'air capable. » Commenta quelqu'un dans le salon. Un long silence suivit pendant que Dorothy scannait la salle du regard. Madison ne dit rien, les yeux rivés à l'écran, ignorant la tasse encore pleine de café qui commençait à lui brûler les mains.

Sur l'écran Sam affichait un sourire crispé en éludant les questions des journalistes avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible compte tenu de sa carrure. Dorothy posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Madison qui prit enfin sa première gorgée de café.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as quitté, aucune célébrité ne vaut de se faire brutaliser par ça. »

Madison jeta un regard à la fois perplexe et meurtrier à la femme qui venait de parler et elle se sentit physiquement montrer les crocs.

« J'aimerais savoir où tu es allées pêcher qu'il m'avait brutalisée ? »

« C'est dans tout les journaux ma chérie ! Depuis sa condamnation tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'il a mis une raclée à ton ex et que tu l'as quitté à cause de ça, après il a écopé de cent heures de travaux d'intérêt général et maintenant il est libre de recommencer. »

Madison adressa un regard curieux à Dorothy qui haussa les épaules.

« J'ai peut être caché tout les tabloïds ces deux derniers mois... et mis un filtre sur ta tablette pour que ces informations n'arrivent pas dans ta boite mail. »

« Et tu ne leur as jamais dis la vérité ? »

Dorothy secoua la tête. « Je ne raconte jamais la vie des autres, si tu veux leur dire c'est ton problème, pas le mien. »

Madison soupira une fois de plus, consciente d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle pouvait rester discrète, garder autant que possible le secret sur sa vie, sur sa relation avec Kurt, celle avec Sam. Mais ça revenait à fuir la réalité une fois de plus. Ça revenait à être lâche et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Mon ex me battait. » Dit elle sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Un autre reportage avait commencé, mais elle avait déjà du mal à raconter sa vie, elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire en regardant directement son auditoire. La gorgée de café qu'elle prit ne lui fit que peu de bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en parlait , et c'était toujours aussi désagréable, comme si , quelque part elle admettait une faiblesse dont elle n'aurait pas du se sentir coupable. « C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté lui, et Sam le savait, il l'a sut dès le début et il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. »

« Il aurait pu. » Répondit quelqu'un.

« Oui. Il aurait pu. » En le disant elle réalisa quelque chose qui la fit sourire. «Ce serait son genre en plus, frapper avant de parler. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Il a frappé Kurt parce que Kurt recommençait à me harceler. Je crois qu'il a eut peur pour moi. »

Elle se tourna sur le canapé pour faire face à son auditoire, ce qui fit sourire Dorothy.

« Je l'ai quitté parce que je ne voulais pas m'exposer à la moindre forme de violence. Mais Sam Winchester est le meilleur homme que je connaisse, et à moins que vous ayez autre chose que des ragots pour étayer vos propos, je vous interdis d'en dire du mal devant moi ! »

« Le meilleur homme du monde n'a pas cherché à te retenir pourtant, si ça se trouve tu lui plaisais pas tant que ça. »

Dorothy aurait pu frapper la personne qui venait de parler mais le sourire de Madison la retint. Ce n'était pas le rictus à moitié carnassier qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire, c'était plus calme et plus doux, comme si Madison réalisait quelque chose à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle avait sur le visage une expression que Dorothy lui enviait parce que c'était l'expression d'une révélation qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir expérimenter elle même.

« Justement. Il m'a laissée partir. Il n'a pas cherché à m'en dissuader, à me contacter ou à me chercher. Si tu crois que c'est romantique de courir après une fille qui t'as dit non, tu te goures. C'est terrifiant. Il ne m'a pas cherchée, il n'a pas cherché à mettre ce qu'il a fait sur le dos de Kurt. Il s'est comporté comme un être humain décent. » Madison se renfonça dans le canapé en finissant son café, les yeux de nouveau rivés à l'écran. « Et ça a du lui coûter énormément. » Finit elle doucement comme si elle parlait à la télévision plus qu'à quiconque d'autre.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis tout le monde changea de sujet comme d'un commun accord. Dorothy s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se demandait si ce que Madison venait de dire pouvait s'appliquer à Charlie ?

Non. Charlie et Sam étaient deux personnes différentes, et de savoir que la bassiste n'avait pas cherché à la joindre impliquait tout autre chose. Charlie avait cherché à la retenir autant qu'elle pouvait, mais mise devant le fait accompli, elle n'était pas du genre à se battre pour des causes perdues.

Dorothy évitait depuis deux mois de penser à la façon dont elle était partie, s'extirpant en silence du lit de Charlie, jetant ses affaires dans un sac, avant d'écrire quelques mots de rupture sur un petit papier qu'elle avait laissé sur le coin de la table. C'était lâche et inélégant, assez indigne d'elle pour tout dire. Mais Charlie aurait su la retenir. Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que Dorothy avait de partir, elle aurait su la retenir et lui faire changer d'avis.

Mais en se levant après elle … Dorothy pouvait imaginer sa réaction. D'abord l'appeler, la chercher et hausser les épaules en se disant qu'elle finirait par rentrer. Puis elle avait probablement trouvé le mot sur la table, s'était assise pour le lire plusieurs fois, peut être le froisser, le jeter, hurler, vérifier son téléphone, tenter de la joindre avant de renoncer. Tout cela , Dorothy pouvait presque le voir et l'entendre dans sa tête. Elle pouvait même imaginer la désolation de Charlie, le sentiment de trahison, la douleur, et la solitude. L'abandon.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Madison comme si Dorothy était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment.

« Je crois que je comprends Sam. En s'en prenant à Kurt il est devenu ce que tu craignais le plus, et j'ai fait pareil avec Charlie. Je l'ai laissée toute seule. Ce qu'elle déteste le plus, je suis en train de le lui faire subir. »

« Tu peux changer ça tu sais. Tu peux rendre ta casquette et retourner là bas, et tout lui expliquer. »

Dorothy eut un rictus amer. « Tu crois pas qu'ils ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ? Dean et Sam prendront soin d'elle, quand tout sera tassé je lui expliquerai. »

« Une nouvelle bonne excuse. » Grinça Madison.

« Tu penses que j'ai tort ? »

L'autre hocha la tête. « On a toujours tort de mentir. »

« Je la protège, c'est différent. »

«Si tu le dis. »

_« We are the thing that should never be, _

_We don't deserve it, it was too easy, _

_but there seems to be_

_strings between us I cannot see,_

_constantly pulling you toward me,_

_for we are what is, _

_even if we should never be. »_

##

« Tu m'as demandé de le protéger. Ça devrait résoudre le problème. » Dit Castiel en tendant un enregistrement à Crowley. « Organise un concert, un ou deux mois avant la sortie de l'album, on y diffuse ça, le groupe bénéficiera de la publicité que ça engendrera, et ça devrait les mettre tous à l'abri. »

Crowley considéra le CD pensivement. « C'est un paris risqué. Ça pourrait ruiner le groupe avant même la sortie de l'album. »

Castiel sourit et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. « Quand est ce qu'une histoire juteuse a ruiné la carrière d'un groupe pour la dernière fois ? »

Crowley soupira et hocha la tête avant de ranger l'objet dans un tiroir de son bureau. « Manifestement tu aimes le risque. » Commenta-t-il. Castiel hocha la tête.

« Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'éviter les ennuis ne les empêche pas d'arriver. »

Il repensait encore à la phrase le soir même en quittant le travail. Dans l'office traînaient encore quelques restes du pot d'adieu de la stagiaire qu'il ne regretterait pas. Il n'y avait pas touché et mourrait de faim. L'enregistrement de l'album touchait à sa fin, laissant au groupe plus de temps pour commencer la phase de promotion et avoir une vie à eux. Kevin occupait son temps en allers/retours vers le Michigan et à tenter de convaincre Channing de venir faire les cordes avec lui lors de certains évènements spéciaux de la tournée, sans succès. Sam et Charlie passaient beaucoup de leurs soirées à refaire le monde autour de plateaux de sushis d'une qualité que Castiel trouvait discutable.

Ce soi là, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il se dirigea vers le garage où Dean avait fait rapatrier l'Impala de son père. Il tenait à la réparer lui même. Il avait une sorte d'intuition pour la mécanique qui lui permettait d'avancer peu à peu, avec l'aide et les outils des mécaniciens du garage. Castiel commençait vaguement à comprendre ce qu'un mécano pouvait avoir de sexy, mais il se soupçonnait d'être légèrement partial sur le sujet.

« Une surprise ? Tu prévois ça des mois à l'avance toi ? » Grogna Dean, les mains appuyées sur le capot, tentant de localiser une fuite dans … A vrai dire Castiel ne savait pas dans quoi et il s'en fichait. « On ne partira pas en tournée avant la fin de l'année prochaine. »

« Ça pourrait être plus tôt, j'en ai parlé à Crowley, il pense comme moi que donner un bref aperçu live de l'album avant qu'il ne soit sorti en boosterait les ventes. »

Dean leva les yeux de la mécanique pour dévisager Castiel qui évitait soigneusement son regard. « Tu as mis crowley dans le coup ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « J'avais pas beaucoup d'autre solution si je voulais faire ça avant l'an prochain. »

« Tu vas me demander en mariage ? » Se moqua Dean en commençant à s'essuyer les mains avec un chiffon. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Alors il n'y a pas d'urgence ! »

« C'est juste que ... » Castiel hésita un instant avant de se lancer. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas perdre de temps. Tout va déjà bien assez lentement ou trop vite comme ça... Alors est ce que tu accepterais que je mette un quelque chose en plus dans votre prochain concert ? »

Dean le dévisagea un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Est ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? Est ce que ce que tu veux faire ça implique un rebond de... tu sais ? »

« De la maladie ? Non. Je vais bien. Vraiment bien je te le dirais si ce n'était pas le cas. Juste... Fais moi confiance d'accord ? »

Dean hocha la tête et s'appuya contre la carcasse déglinguée de la voiture. Le garage n'était pas chauffé et dès qu'il arrêtait de bouger, il commençait à avoir froid contrairement à Castiel, enroulé dans son trench coat.

« Tu sais, » dit Dean doucement, « au fond je l'aime bien »

« Ma maladie ? »

Le chanteur hocha la tête. « Elle ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de te connaître par cœur, parce qu'elle te fait changer tout le temps. Tu gagnes et tu perds du poids rapidement, ta peau n'a jamais la même texture ou teinte, j'en viens même à aimer les bleus que tu te fais à chaque fois que tu te cognes dans un coin de table. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, manifestement agacé. « Tu as conscience de romantiser ma maladie et que ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose de romantique ? »

Dean hocha encore la tête. « Au début je la détestais encore plus que toi. Prce que ça me flanquait la trouille. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si un jour je ne pouvais plus te trouver dans la foule ? Que tu meures seul dans un lit d'hôpital loin de chez toi ? Ensuite on s'est mis ensemble et je me souviens... » Il marqua une pause

« Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

« La cicatrice, J'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que tu t'étais cassé la clavicule quand tu étais gosse ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite j'ai réalisé que c'était là ou était la chambre implantable pour les chimios. Et je l'ai haïe cette maladie. J'ai haï toute la souffrance qu'elle t'a infligé alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant parce qu'un Dieu quelconque avait décidé que tu serais malade. Et plus que tout, j'ai haï qu'elle t'ait fait penser que j'étais la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé. »

« Mais tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! Tu m'as donné un but dans la vie quand je n'avais rien d'autre. »

Cette fois, Dean secoua la tête.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu as tenu jusqu'à tes quinze ans sans moi. Après, peut être que ma musique t'a sauvé, peut être qu'elle t'a donné la force de continuer, et oui, j'ai donné ma moelle et ça t'a sauvé. Mais rien de tout ça n'a été une décision consciente de ma part. La vie en a fait la plus grande partie et tu as fait le reste. Si tu n'avais pas voulut me remercier, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, et je ne compterais pour personne à part Sam. Tout est parti de toi. »

Dean prit une grande inspiration, il aurait bien eut besoin d'un verre là tout de suite, mais il avait quelque chose à dire avant.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à romantiser ta maladie parce qu'elle t'a conduit à moi. Elle a fait de toi l'homme que tu es bien plus que moi. Elle ne te définit pas, elle t'a formé jusqu'à devenir la personne la plus importante de ma vie. La seule personne qui peut me faire croire que je suis digne de quelque chose, la seule personne qui peut me faire comprendre que l'amour c'est plus que du sexe ou partager des choses avec quelqu'un. J'aime ta maladie parce qu'elle te rend assez fort pour me porter quand je ne supporte plus le poids du monde, et je l'aime aussi parce qu'elle te rend assez faible pour me laisser te porter quand toi tu n'en peux plus. »

Castiel avait toujours le visage fermé.

« Wow » Dit il. « Ça, c'est une belle tapée de conneries. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ? Parce que tout ce que j'entends moi c'est « blah blah je suis pas assez bien blah blah ». Peut être que la maladie m'a rendu plus fort, et peut être que c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas entre nous. Mais n'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu penses que tu ne comptes pour personne. C'est des conneries. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais rien fait consciemment parce que je sais que c'est un mensonge. Je me souviens de notre premier baiser et je pouvais déjà t'entendre penser « ce gosse n'est même pas majeur dans cet état, pourquoi je fais ça ? » et tu l'as fait quand même ! »

Dean eut un petit rictus. « Tu me connaissais déjà bien à l'époque. »

« Bien sur ! Je connaissais déjà la personne qui a séché les cours pour donner un organe à un inconnu, je connaissais déjà l'homme qui a sorti son petit frère des ennuis après la mort de Jess, je connaissais déjà l'homme dont les mots et la musique m'avaient touché au point de me donner la force de vivre quand tout était devenu insupportable. Tu sais ce qui forme les gens ? Pas seulement leur parents ou les expériences qu'ils font. Nous nous formons en fonction des héros qu'on se choisit. Et si tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien désormais, c'est seulement parce que je me suis formé en te regardant, en essayant d'être à ta hauteur. Ce que tu aimes chez moi c'est ce que tu devrais aimer en toi même. Pas la maladie, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eut cette discussion. » Sourit Dean.

« C'est parce que tu es un imbécile incapable d'entendre quand j'ai raison ! » Grogna Castiel.

Ce n'était pas une dispute, même pas vraiment une remise à plat, même si le sujet était sorti de nulle part. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas pour se réconcilier. Dean hocha la tête, referma le capot de la voiture tandis que Castiel rangeait soigneusement les outils sur l'établi. Il faisait nuit et l'un d'eux était couvert de cambouis. Ils ne dirent rien durant la demi heure de marche qui les séparait de l'appartement de Castiel où Chevie les attendait en miaulant derrière la porte.

« La surprise que tu prévois. Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

Castiel étudia mentalement la question en repoussant le chaton du pied pour ne pas qu'elle se sauve dans le couloir. Quoi qu'il dise, ce serait un demi mensonge mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout raconter à Dean et prendre le risque que celui ci fasse quelque chose d'idiot.

« Sur la forme, sans doute. Mais le fond va te plaire. »

C'était le plus honnête qu'il puisse se permettre et Dean n'en demanda pas plus.

_« It's unfair, to be this happy, _

_Without even trying,_

_When others live miserably,_

_no matter how they're struggling._

_We are something that should never be, _

_and I'm grateful, so see_

_how kind life can be. »_


	24. Chapter 24: Apocalypse

Chapitre 24 : Apocalypse

_« Waking up on a street at the end of the world... »_

Les mots étaient venus comme de leur propre chef et Kevin les réécrivait encore et encore, effrayé d'aller plus loin quand Sam se vautra à coté de lui sur le canapé de leur loge. Il se cala le dos contre l'épaule du violoncelliste, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir, un pied relevé sur le dossier, le cou tordu à un angle désagréable pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de son ami ce qu'il écrivait. Ce n'était même pas la position la plus étrange dans laquelle Kevin l'avait vu.

« Tu composes ? »

« J'essaie. » Répondit Kevin. Il se sentait un peu minable, avec une seule phrase gribouillée sur le papier, face à Sam qui avait écrit déjà beaucoup de chansons dont certaines qu'il trouvait très touchantes. Il s'attendait à un commentaire sarcastique qui ne vint pas. Le batteur s'était allumé une cigarette dont la fumée vint piquer les yeux de Kevin.

« Juste un conseil, si je peux me permettre. Même si tu trouve ça nul au final, ne la jette pas. »

« Tu ne me dis pas de m'en tenir au violoncelle ? » Sourit le jeune homme.

« Nope. Je crois que si tu as quelque chose à dire, et que le violoncelle ne suffit pas, Dean peut le chanter. Sauf si tu préfères la garder pour toi. » Sam s'appuya un peu plus contre Kevin comme s'il cherchait une position confortable pour faire la sieste. « Il nous reste encore du temps. »

La fumée de sa cigarette se dispersait avant d'atteindre le plafond et Sam expira plus fort dans l'espoir de la faire monter plus haut.

« Pourtant on dirait que non. » Dit Kevin pensivement en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais quitté les salles de concerts même si des mois avaient passé, et ils étaient de nouveau à quelques instants de remonter sur scène. Kevin se sentait trop fatigué pour être enthousiaste. Ils avaient une setlist à peine potable, constituée pour moitié d'anciens morceaux et pour moitié de nouveaux et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aimait les choses organisées au millimètre et ce concert ne l'était pas. La salle était très petite, les billets sans doute trop chers pour la qualité du show qu'ils allaient donner, l'album n'était enregistré qu'aux deux tiers et il flottait sur tout une odeur d'amateurisme qui lui déplaisait énormément. Il avait pris un crayon et un papier juste pour s'occuper avant d'entrer sur scène. « Maintenant, c'est comme si on avait un compte à rebours au dessus de la tête avant la sortie de l'album. »

Sa hocha la tête. « Crowley aime bien mettre la pression sur ses artistes, et j'imagine qu'il veut se payer de l'avance qu'il nous a faite avec les recettes de ce concert. »

« Ça va être marrant si ça ne marche pas. »

« T'en fais pas pour lui, Castiel lui a fournit un plan B. Le concert est filmé. »

Kevin déglutit difficilement. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Nope. Charlie a vu les caméras s'installer tout autour de la salle. On aura droit à un beau DVD avec un joli son bien lissé d'ici quelque temps. »

« Dean ne va pas aimer ça. »

« Apparemment il a dit à Cas qu'il était d'accord. »

Kevin eut un rire entre le sarcasme et le mépris. « Il est toujours d'accord quand il s'agit de Cas, mais là... Il joue à la roulette russe et il n'est même pas au courant ! »

« Encore heureux sinon il ne le ferait pas et on est tous d'accord que si ça marche, ça va être un putain de coup de pub. »

Kevin n'était qu'à moitié d'accord sur le concept, mais il ne dit rien, retournant à son papier pendant que Sam s'assoupissait sur son épaule. Le concert était l'idée de Castiel et ils avaient tous accepté de jouer le jeu, de ne pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit à Dean en dehors de ce qui concernait leur travail. Le chanteur avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas essayer de deviner quelle surprise ils lui réservaient et Kevin se demandait encore si c'était une preuve de confiance ou de stupidité.

« Ça ne me plaît pas tout ça. » Marmonna-t-il les yeux rivés sur son papier.

« A moi non plus. » Souffla Sam. « Mais il va falloir faire semblant. »

Ils étaient devenus étonnamment bons à cet exercice.

_« Looks like nothing has changed_

_like the apocalypse was just one big storm,_

_But nothing is like it was before. »_

##

Dean aimait chaque aspect de Castiel mais le fan lui faisait beaucoup de bien à l'ego et il ne l'avait pas assez vu ces derniers temps.

« Ça va être grandiose. » Pépiait le jeune homme en enfilant un t-shirt trop grand pour lui.

« Ça va être une merde noire et j'ai déjà hâte que ce soit finit. » Grogna Dean. Il était penché sur sa guitare et tentait de l'accorder à son goût, les cordes se détendaient curieusement ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Arrête de râler ! »

« Je râle si je veux ! J'étais pas mentalement prêt à retourner sur scène si tôt. Aucun de nous ne l'était. Tu sais que je déteste présenter un travail non finit. »

Castiel lui retira sa guitare des mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Ça va être très bien. » Promit il en souriant. « Crois moi, personne à part nous ne saura que c'est du travail pas finit. »

« La flatterie ne marche pas dans ce domaine Cas. »

Le comptable haussa les épaules et s'écarta de lui au moment où Charlie frappait à la porte. « La première partie est en train de finir. »

Dean se leva avec un signe de tête tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Castiel et cette fois ci, l'excitation de la scène commençait à lui serrer le ventre.

« Emporte les comme tu m'emportes moi et tout ira bien. » Promit Castiel.

Dean avait un commentaire sarcastique sur le bout des lèvres mais le retint. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, l'un rejoignant la fosse, l'autre se dirigeant vers les coulisses où il retrouva ses compagnons. Sam s'étirait en tentant d'emmêler les cheveux de Charlie du bout de ses baguettes, Kevin semblait mal à l'aise. Il se serraient tous la main quand la musique d'introduction commença et qu'ils s'élancèrent sur scène l'un après l'autre.

Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il y aurait un soucis. Avec le temps ils avaient tous développé un instinct assez sur pour savoir quand un concert tournerai mal. Mais tout s'enchaîna curieusement bien. Il appréciait les petites salles, la proximité avec le public et le silence à chaque fois qu'il entamait une chanson inédite. C'était apaisant et très gratifiant d'être écouté, pour une fois. Il chercha Castiel dans la foule, conscient qu'il avait peu de chance de le voir, les spots n'éclairaient pas au delà du troisième rang et le jeune homme était rentré si tard dans la fosse qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'être si près de la scène. C'est alors qu'il croisa un regard familier.

La foule se balançait doucement au son de sa voix et du rythme lent de la batterie de Sam tandis qu'ils faisaient une reprise d'une chanson populaire. Ce qui retint son regard ce fut l'homme parfaitement immobile à la droite du second second rang, brièvement éclairé par un spot bleu. Il connaissait la chanson par cœur, ses mains jouaient presque automatiquement et ce fut la seule chose qui lui évita de bafouiller ou de faire une fausse note. Il ferma les yeux une seconde en se demandant s'il était surpris ou inquiet de voir son père à un de ses concerts ? John se tenait assis dans l'espace réservé aux fauteuils pour handicapés. Les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur Dean. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers Sam à moitié caché par sa batterie, puis son regard revenait vers son fils ainé. Le chanteur se leva avec un sourire et se tourna vers son frère sans cesser de jouer quelques notes que Sam suivait mécaniquement pour ne pas laisser de blanc dans le spectacle. Le batteur leva les sourcils en manière d'interrogation. Ils portaient tout les deux des protections auditives et des écouteurs ce qui les aurait de toute faon empêchés de parler à vois haute. Dean articula autant qu'il le put.

« Papa est là . »

Sam fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir comprit, mais l'expression du visage de son frère ne trompait pas. Il haussa les épaules. « Sois bon alors. » Dit il à mi voix en articulant de son mieux. Dean hocha la tête et enchaîna un peu violemment sur la chanson suivante de la setlist, faisant perdre le rythme à Sam et Charlie. Ils se regardèrent et changèrent leur ligne mélodique d'un commun accord, cette fois ci ce fut Dean qui perdit le fil et leur jeta un regard surpris.

Quelqu'un tendit un micro à Kevin qui se leva de son siège avec un grand sourire. « On avait parlé d'une surprise. » Dit il pour tester l'acoustique. L'écho de sa voix dans la salle lui déplut mais il n'était pas temps de changer les réglages pour ses préférences personnelles. Dean sourit et décrocha son micro du pied, en jetant un coup d'œil au public qui battait des mains.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, et j'ai rien à voir là dedans. »

Rires dans le public. Au dessus d'eux un grand écran s'alluma , Charlie et Sam quittèrent leur position et vinrent s'asseoir sur la scène, le dos à moitié tourné au public pour regarder l'écran. La bande son de l'enregistrement meublait le pseudo silence de la salle.

« Asseyez vous aussi, c'est pas assez intéressant pour rester debout. » Dit Sam après avoir récupéré le micro de Kevin. Personne dans le public ne s'assit et il haussa les épaules.

Sur l'écran s'affichait une vidéo faite à la dérobée entre deux sessions d'enregistrement, par la porte du studio. Dean avait l'air fatigué, assis sur le vieux canapé du studio avec Kevin qui commençait à s'endormir à ses côtés. Le début de la phrase avait été coupée au montage, ou peut être n'avait elle pas été enregistrée.

« C'est ce qu'on exige de toi au final. Tu te maquilles, tu fais semblant, tu fais ton show pour des gens qui ne sauront jamais à quel point c'est difficile. Et tu souris. Parce que tu as le meilleur boulot du monde et que tu n'as pas le droit d'être malheureux. Alors tu fais comme si jusqu'à ce que « Comme si » soit devenu ta seule réalité. Et c'est épuisant, tu sais... »

La vidéo laissa place à des photos, la plupart étaient les tentatives ratées de Castiel pour la pochette du double album, d'autres venaient des collections personnelles des membres du groupe, entrecoupées de plans plus ou moins longs d'eux tous, sur la route, chez eux, ailleurs. Dean se surprit à sourire, oubliant pour une seconde où il se trouvait et le rôle de leader sans peur qu'il assumait à chaque fois qu'il montait sur scène.

Puis, Castiel apparut sur l'écran et le chanteur eut un sursaut qui fit sourire Kevin. Il portait une chemisette tellement blanche qu'elle devait résulter d'un défaut de réglage du contraste de l'écran. Il avait des poches sous les yeux et les cheveux un peu en bataille. Un mélange étrange entre le fan débraillé que Dean voyait lors des tournées et le comptable très propre sur lui qui le quittait le matin.

« Je m'appelle Castiel. Personne ici ne me connaît. Mais je suppose que beaucoup de gens présents ce soir peuvent se reconnaître dans ce que j'ai à dire. »

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer, Charlie lui mit un petit coup dans l'épaule auquel il rétorqua en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, jurant entre ses dents. Sur l'écran, imperturbable, Castiel continuait à parler par dessus les murmures de la foule.

« On dit qu'on se cache plus facilement en pleine lumière que partout ailleurs, qu'on ne voit jamais ce qui est sous nos yeux. C'est peut être pour ça que peu de gens savent qui sont vraiment leurs idoles. C'est peut être pour ça que nous avons réalisé cette vidéo, pour que les gens présents ce soir sachent qui est Dean Winchester. »

Il y eut des cris dans la foule et Dean se retourna, son micro à la main tandis que l'image de Castiel s'affadissait sur l'écran « Personne ne m'avait dit que c'était mon anniversaire » plaisanta-t-il. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran où Kevin avait pris la parole. Il se tenait à l'endroit exact où Castiel avait prit la photo de lui qui figurerait sur l'album acoustique.

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. J'avais déjà abandonné ma carrière universitaire et je pensais que je n'étais juste pas assez bon en quoi que ce soit pour vivre de mes rêves. Et puis j'ai passé une audition pour ce groupe. Et j'y suis encore. Beaucoup de gens disent que la musique les a sauvés d'une façon ou d'une autre et ils ont raison. Moi, la musique m'a sauvé parce qu'elle m'a redonné un but. »

Dean serra Kevin contre lui tandis que Charlie s'affichait sur l'écran. Plus personne ne parlait dans le public et Dean commençait à redouter un peu la suite.

« Un jour j'ai tout perdu. D'un coup. Ma famille, mon travail, les amis que j'avais … enfin j'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment mes amis...La musique, je m'en fichais. De ce jour ce que je retiens, c'est que tu avais un parapluie rose et que tu m'as dit «si tu as besoin d'un travail nous on a besoin d'une bassiste ». C'est la plus mauvaise histoire qui soit. La musique m'a sauvée alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé, qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi. La musique, ce jour là, c'était Dean, et son insupportable façon de ne jamais abandonner personne. »

Dean se tourna vers la bassiste qui se cachait derrière sa frange et lui rendit son coup de coude en marmonnant « idiote » à mi voix ce qui la fit sourire.

« On n'aurait probablement jamais du en arriver là. » Disait à présent Sam dans l'écran. « On a fait ça par hasard parce qu'on n'avait rien d'autre que nous à quoi se raccrocher. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça a marché. Je pense que c'est à cause de Dean. Parce qu'il y croit deux fois plus fort que tout le monde. »

Dean décréta qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Il se le jura en son fort intérieur tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était une cause perdue. Il n'entendait déjà plus les gloussements de la foule ni leurs cris. Il se disait simplement qu'il était heureux que John voit ça. Oui, Dean était peut être un désappointement total, John le voyait probablement comme une erreur. Mais il était seul avec sa rancœur et ses idéaux mal placés alors que Dean était à présent assis sur une scène, entouré des gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui le lui rendaient au centuple. Ça ne valait pas l'estime de son père, mais c'était quand même incroyablement bon.

Castiel revint sur l'écran. « Quand j'avais quinze ans, un acte de générosité m'a sauvé la vie. Quand j'en ai eut dix huit, c'est à la musique, à ta musique que je me suis accroché, et ça n'a pas cessé depuis. Et si ça peut aider juste une seule personne à sourire un jour de plus, ça aura valut tout les efforts du monde. Personne ne voit vraiment le musicien, parce que c'est la musique qui compte, mais elle compte plus que tout pour certaines personnes. »

Il y eut une pause, et la voix de Sam s'éleva dans les hauts parleur, il était probablement derrière la caméra. « Termine ton texte. »

Castiel sourit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu envisageais la chose, mais tu sais que je suis un maniaque du contrôle. Les gens qui s'aiment se donnent des surnoms et il m'arrive de t'appeler mon chéri. C'est toujours ironique et ça ne devrait pas l'être. S'il y a une chose que tout le monde, y comprit toi, doit savoir c'est que tu es, en fait, réellement l'être que je chéris le plus au monde. "

Sur l'écran s'affichèrent d'autres photographies, d'autres courtes vidéos tandis que la musique continuait au rythme étudié de la batterie de Sam et la basse de Charlie. Quand avaient ils eut le temps d'enregistrer tout ça sans que Dean s'en rende compte ? Il les voyait à peine, n'entendait pas le bruit de la foule. Il flottait dans un étrange rêve, un sourire aux lèvres.

La vidéo laissa place au visage sérieux de Sam: "Je suis Sam es mon frère et je t'aime."

Puis à Kevin : "Je suis Kevin Tran et tu m'as redonné l'envie de rêver."

Puis Charlie : " Je suis Charlie Bradbury, et tu m'as sauvé la vie"

Et de nouveau Castiel : "Je m'appelle Castiel Novak, et je t'aime."

Dean prit conscience des hurlements de la foule. Il se releva en tremblant un peu, il avait perdu son micro et subtilisa celui de Kevin pendant que Sam reprenait sa place à la batterie pour meubler un peu par dessus les cris de la foule. L'écran s'éteignit.

« Hé, attendez, remettez moi le gars de la dernière image ! » Réclama Dean en pointant l'écran du doigt. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant que la personne chargée de la projection remettait l'enregistrement en route. La vidéo s'arrêta sur une image un peu floue d'un Castiel au visage légèrement déformé par les mots qu'il disait. « Cet homme est quelque part dans le public et s'il croit qu'il peut s'en tirer comme ça il est vraiment stupide. » Sourit Dean. « Dénoncez le et faites le monter sur scène ! »

Kevin et Charlie riaient. Il y eut un mouvement de foule tandis que chacun cherchait Castiel et peu à peu comme une petite vague qui se formait du coté droit de la fosse et le jeune homme fut moitié poussé, moitié porté sur scène où Dean le serra très fort contre lui.

«Tu es stupide, vraiment stupide. » Marmonna-t-il sans cesser de l'étouffer entre ses bras.

« Je sais. » Sourit l'autre.

La foule continuait de crier, Charlie avait reprit sa basse et Dean chercha son père des yeux. C'était une bonne chose que John soit là ce soir, le soir où Castiel avait accepté de rendre leur relation publique. Le soir où tout le monde pouvait enfin voir à quel point ils étaient heureux et accomplis malgré tout.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?»

« Je te raconterai. » Répondit Castiel.

A ce moment, quelques spots éclairèrent la foule et Dean aperçut son père une fraction de seconde. Ainsi que l'arme qu'il tenait au poing, et son regard fixe focalisé sur eux.

Castiel se retrouva projeté à terre . Les détonations couvrirent brièvement la musique, le sang qui lui battait les tempes et les cris de la foule. Il en compta involontairement deux mais peut être y en avait il eut plus. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'agissait de coup de feu. Il s'agrippa à la manche de Dean par réflexe et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Sam n'entendit pas la détonation, il frappait sur ses cymbales, mais du coin de l'œil il vit Dean repousser violemment Castiel et se redressa sur son siège pour mieux voir. Charlie recula d'un pas et il y eut un second coup de feu. Comment savait il que c'était des coups de feu ? Dean était tombé par terre lui aussi. La troisième détonation provoqua un cri de terreur dans la foule et un mouvement de panique. Il sentit sa vision se brouiller, sa gorge s'assécher tout à coup et il se sentait glacé à l'intérieur.

Des coups de feu ?

Qui avait tiré ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé, se prenant les pieds dans les branchements des micros, trébuchant sur les câbles qui parcouraient la scène.

« Dean ! » Castiel criait après avoir repoussé le corps du chanteur qui gisait les bras en croix sur le plancher de la scène. « DEAN ! »

Sam tomba à genoux, s'attendant à d'autres coups de feu mais il n'entendait que le bruit de la foule et un horrible effet larsen à cause des micros restés ouverts. Il devait y avoir de la lumière mais Sam ne voyait plus rien.

« Sam ! » Cria Kevin. Le jeune homme avait vu Charlie tomber et s'était précipité vers elle comme pour la protéger. Elle était recroquevillée autour de sa basse dans une position inconfortable et sanglotait en gémissant de douleur. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle s'écarta de lui en hurlant. Il avait la main pleine de sang et quand il capta son regard terrorisé il vit qu'elle était pâle et en sueur. « SAM ! » Cria-t-il encore. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il aurait pu être blessé qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, et Charlie saignait toujours, le sang commençait à goutter le long de la manche de sa veste qui cachait la blessure.

« DEAN ! » Sam ignorait si c'était lui ou Castiel qui criait. Dean avait les yeux ouverts, la respiration courte et le visage crispé et pâle. Sam se pencha sur son frère, juste assez pour voir la tache de sang qui imbibait peu à peu son t-shirt blanc. Il se sentit paniquer et leva les yeux vers Castiel qui tremblait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Souffla le jeune homme. Sam secoua la tête, incapable de toucher son frère, incapable de faire autre chose que respirer trop vite pour tenter de refouler la panique.

Dean avait mal, chaque inspiration était comme un violent coup de poignard dans les côtes, ça lui irradiait dans le ventre, dans la colonne vertébrale, dans le bras. Il voyait flou, la tête lui tournait. « Oh mon dieu » songea-t-il « Je vais mourir ici. »

Il tenta d'agripper la main de Castiel, celle de son frère, n'importe quoi, il tremblait, il ouvrait la bouche à la recherche d'une inspiration qu'il avait trop mal pour vraiment prendre.

Charlie se sentit roulée sur le côté et gémit de douleur. Crier était trop douloureux. Elle serrait toujours sa basse contre elle, par réflexe. « Je crois que c'est l'épaule Char … Oh mon dieu faites que ce soit l'épaule ! » Dit Kevin. Il n'entendait pas le bruit de la foule, sentit à peine les pas des secouristes qui se précipitaient sur scène pour les évacuer.

« Ça va ? » Demanda quelqu'un en gilet orange. Kevin hocha la tête.

« Elle saigne ! » Dit il platement.

Charlie se sentit prise par les jambes et le torse et posée sans trop de ménagement sur une civière. Elle n'avait plus sa basse et poussa un cri de panique étranglé en cherchant la main de son ami. « Kevin ! »

A travers le brouillard de peur et de douleur, elle le vit se lever et emboîter le pas aux secouristes.

Quelqu'un repoussa fermement Castiel et se pencha sur Dean, braquant une lumière sur ses yeux. « Vous m'entendez ? »

Dean hocha la tête avec une grimace de douleur. « Mal » Grogna-t-il. On le déposa lui aussi sur une civière, quelqu'un lui posait des questions mais il avait la tête trop lourde pour y répondre, il avait envie de vomir.

Castiel se sentait curieusement calme. Sam perdait les pédales devant lui et il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose puisque tout le monde était occupé à évacuer le public et les blessés. Il se redressa, prit son ami par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

« Reprends toi ! » Cria-t-il plusieurs fois. « REPRENDS TOI ! »Mais Sam semblait impénétrable, perdu dans son propre moment de panique. Castiel leva la main et le gifla aussi fort qu'il put. La surprise ramena le cadet Winchester sur terre, il se tint la joue une seconde en clignant des yeux.

« Dean... »

« Ambulance. » Rétorqua Castiel en désignant la civière qui s'éloignait. Il prit son ami par la manche et suivit les secouristes qui posaient toujours des questions à Dean et plus loin à Charlie accompagnée de Kevin. « Il s'appelle Dean Winchester, 32 ans, groupe sanguin O négatif, pas d'antécédent médical, non fumeur, pas d'alcool dans les dernières … quel jour on est... pas depuis un moment. » Débita-t-il après avoir attiré l'attention d'un secouriste.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Son compagnon. Et ses sérologies sont négatives pour toutes les IST connues, SIDA inclus. »

Le secouriste hocha la tête. « Des antécédents familiaux ? »

Castiel leva les yeux vers Sam qui secoua la tête.

Quelqu'un appelait leurs noms plus loin, Castiel mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Bobby. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Hurla le manager.

« Des coups de feu. Dean est... Il respire et Charlie... »

« Elle va s'en sortir. » Répondit Kevin qui arrivait. Ses vêtements et ses mains étaient tachés de sang. « Ils ont découpé sa veste. Ils disent qu'elle a du prendre une balle dans l'épaule. »

« Qui a tiré ? Qui a introduit un putain de flingue dans un putain de concert ? » Hurla encore Bobby. Il s'était approché pour s'assurer de l'état de Dean et dans son brouillard de panique et de douleur, le chanteur trouvait encore moyen de s'agripper à la main de Castiel qui avait grimpé à sa suite dans l'ambulance.

« Papa. » Grogna-t-il. « C'est mon père qui a tiré. »


	25. Chapter 25 : Reversed roles

Chapitre 25 : Reversed roles

« Certaines personnes s'épanouissent dans l'adversité »

Kevin entendait cette phrase dans sa tête, tournant en boucle avec la voix de sa mère. Sa mère... Il faudrait l'appeler. Mais son portable était resté dans la poche de son manteau dans les loges de la salle de concert. Elle allait s'inquiéter.

Il y avait de la lumière dans l'ambulance, des néons blancs criards, et peu de mouvement à part les cahots et les virages négociés un peu trop rapidement. Il tenait toujours la main de Charlie, serrée dans la sienne et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette phrase stupide de la tête. Il doutait d'être de ceux qui s'épanouissaient dans l'adversité, mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Castiel était dans l'ambulance suivante avec Dean et Sam...

Sam s'était effondré, une gigantesque carcasse paniquée incapable de répondre à une question ou de marcher droit, trop choqué par les coups de feu et le sang, puis par la déclaration de Dean pour fonctionner encore normalement. C'était étrange, d'eux tous il semblait physiquement le plus fort et il était celui qui se brisait le plus facilement.

« Je crois que ça va aller. » Marmonna Charlie.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'ils t'ont gavée d'anti douleur. »

« Ouais... je sens quasiment plus rien du tout... on dirait que je vais m'endormir. » Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent.

« Fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dormir tant que moi je ne ferme pas les yeux ! » Kevin se sentait paniquer par à coups et l'idée de se retrouver seul face aux ambulanciers qui s'échangeaient des informations médicales par dessus leur tête lui faisait plus peur que le sang qui tachait lentement le pansement compressif sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Prends de la morphine. » Charlie ferme les yeux et il lui planta ses ongles dans la paume de la main pour la faire réagir. Un urgentiste lui braqua une petite lumière dans les yeux et elle grogna d'inconfort.

« Comment il a pu vous tirer dessus ?» Hurlait Bobby dans la voiture qui suivait la seconde ambulance. Il parlait dans le vide. A la place du mort, Sam gardait les yeux braqués sur les gyrophares devant eux comme si le moindre mouvement de paupières allait les faire disparaître. Il parvenait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et déjà il y avait des trous dans ses souvenirs. « Hé, gamin, tu es avec moi ? »

Sam sursauta quand Bobby lui toucha l'épaule et hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répondait.

« Appelle Crowley, mets le sur haut parleur, il doit savoir. »

L'ordre mit un moment à atteindre Sam, il lui fallut encore plus longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone et que Bobby lui tendait le sien tout en conduisant. Il lâcha l'ambulance des yeux une seconde pour composer le numéro personnel du producteur. Il eut du mal à trouver la touche du haut parleur et se sentit stupide et pataud, le téléphone à la main attendant que Crowley décroche. « Il l'a fait, il a tiré sur les gosses. » Dit Bobby assez fort pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

« Oh merde. » Crowley avait la voix ensommeillée de qui vient d'être réveillé en sursaut. « Le comptable va bien ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Bobby hocha la tête. « Il va bien... Il est dans l'ambulance avec Dean. Charlie est touchée aussi. »

Il y eut un petit blanc dans la conversation.

« Qui est sur le brancard Bobby ? »

« Dean. Dean est sur le brancard. C'est lui qui a pris la balle. »

Sam se mit à trembler et posa le téléphone sur le tableau de bord au moment où Crowley raccrochait sur un « j'arrive. »

« Abruti » Grogna Crowley « il ne sait même pas à quel hôpital on va. »

« Pourquoi il a demandé si Castiel allait bien ? » Demanda Sam. Sa panique commençait à refluer et l'adrénaline lui laissait les idées douloureusement claires. Bobby ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour Castiel ? Bobby ! »

« A cause de … l'agression. »

« Menteur. » Le ton était si froid que Bobby quitta la route des yeux une seconde pour regarder Sam. Même dans la lumière alternative des lampadaires il pouvait voir ses mâchoires crispées et son regard fixe et froid. « Dis moi la vérité. »

Bobby soupira. « Crowley a reçu des lettres de menace venant de ton père. »

Sam serra les dents un peu plus fort. « Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? »

« Les menaces n'étaient pas dirigées contre vous. Il visait Charlie et... »

« Et Castiel. Il visait les homosexuels du groupe. »

Bobby hocha la tête. « Mais elles sont arrivées après l'agression de Castiel, on pensait qu'il ne passerait pas à l'action. Qu'il voulait juste exorciser son fiel. »

L'hôpital était en vue et ils perdirent l'ambulance des yeux.

« Il visait Castiel. Il tournait le dos à la scène. Et Dean l'a repoussé. Il a pris la balle à sa place mais c'était Cas qui était visé. » Réfléchit Sam tout haut en sortant de la voiture. Il se dirigea comme un zombie vers l'entrée des urgences jusqu'à ce que Bobby le retienne par le bras.

« Sam, quand ils arriveront, laisse la police faire son travail. »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus. « Tu crois que je leur mentirais pour aller lui arracher la tête de mes propres mains ? »

« Oui. C'est exactement ce que je crois parce que je te connais gamin. Alors quand les flics t'interrogeront, ne mentionne rien à propos de lui arracher la tête ou de faire justice toi même ! Ni toi ni Dean n'avez besoin de ça. »

Sam hocha la tête lentement. La voiture de Crowley se garait en biais dans les places dans un crissement de pneus et le producteur en sortit alors que le moteur tournait encore. Il avait l'air à la fois soulagé, paniqué et inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il à Sam puis juste après « Il va bien ? » à Bobby.

Sam eut un nouveau rictus.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? »

Crowley haussa les épaules. « Désolé gamin, mais actuellement, Bobby et moi on est ce que tu as de plus proche d'une figure paternelle. Et ne crois pas que ça me réjouit. Où sont les autres ? »

Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'aux urgences et Sam comprit alors comment Crowley s'était hissé à la position qu'il occupait actuellement. Il agissait exactement comme si l'hôpital lui appartenait et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'être là. L'infirmière de l'accueil lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la salle des urgences et le médecin que Crowley interpella pour avoir des nouvelles de ses protégés lui répondit sans même lui demander qui il était.

Un rideau était tiré autour du lit de Dean et Castiel se tenait devant sans le quitter des yeux, attentif à chaque son qui en sortait.

« Comment il va ? » Demanda Sam, les explications du médecin avaient été concises et rapides. En temps normal, Sam en aurait comprit chaque mot, mais pas à présent. Son cerveau était un mélange de lucidité et de brouillard, il tremblait encore et serrait les dents si fort qu'il en avait mal aux machoires.

« La balle a perforé un poumon, cassé une côte quelque chose comme ça. Il lui mettent un drain pour aspirer le sang et ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. » Répondit Castiel. C'était un cauchemars, ça ne pouvait être qu'un horrible cauchemars. Et un inhabituel qui plus est. « Ça devrait être moi. »

« Bien vu gamin. » Répondit Crowley. « Dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Depuis quand ma santé t'intéresse ? »

Crowley haussa un sourcil, derrière lui, Bobby soupira en commençant à se masser l'arrête du nez. Le producteur examina le profil de Castiel qui évitait délibérément son regard. Il avait le teint cireux, les yeux rouges et les mains couvertes de sang.

« Premièrement, si ça ne coule pas les ventes, avoir le chanteur et la bassiste à l'hosto va nous faire une pub phénoménale. » Dit Crowley qui pouvait presque sentir Sam rouler des yeux à côté de lui. « Mais sérieusement, tu es déjà maigre comme un clou et à moitié dénutri, si quelqu'un doit être cloué sur un lit d'hôpital ici, autant que ce soit le plus solide des deux. Un qui a une chance de s'en sortir, même si d'habitude c'est ton boulot d'être le malade de la bande. »

Curieusement, il avait raison. Et curieusement ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Le rideau restait désespérément fermé autour du lit de Dean et Castiel finit par s'en détourner, cherchant Charlie des yeux. Il repéra d'abord la silhouette voûtée de Kevin un peu plus loin et, dans le lit, les cheveux roux attachés en hâte par un urgentiste. Il s'approcha, à moitié émerveillé que ses jambes le portent encore et se pencha pour effleurer la tempe de son amie du bout des doigts.

« Hey. » Murmura-t-il. Il avait la voix rauque comme s'il avait crié pendant des heures. « Ça va ? »

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête de l'autre coté.

« Tu as finit de t'inquiéter pour Dean alors tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles ? » Grogna-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer et Kevin lui adressa un regard d'excuse. « C'est la morphine qui parle, la dame médecin dit que parfois on délire un peu. »

« Elle ne délire pas. » Dit Sam en s'approchant. « Elle a raison. » Il s'agenouilla du coté ou Charlie avait tourné la tête. « Hey, Char... »La bassiste ne répondit pas. Il lui passa machinalement la main sur le front pour en écarter la frange collée par la sueur. « Déconne pas, reste avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils te remettent sur pied, okay ? »

« T'as déjà pris une bastos dans l'épaule Sam ? » Grogna la jeune femme.

« Non. »

« Alors ferme là. » Charlie eut un grincement de dents et gémit. Elle aurait voulut pleurer de détresse et de douleur mais chaque mouvement lui provoquait des élancements jusqu'au bout des doigts. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, et le souffle lui manquer. Elle lâcha la main de Kevin, elle n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour ça.

Kevin se mit à hurler. Ce n'était pas un cri c'était un profond hurlement de terreur tandis que Crowley appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence. Quelqu'un les poussa hors du périmètre du box et tira les rideaux pendant qu'on apportait un gros chariot rouge près du lit. Il n'y avait aucune chaise ou banc où s'effondrer et Sam dut s'appuyer sur Bobby pour ne pas tomber à genoux par terre tellement il tremblait violemment. Il chercha Castiel des yeux mais celui ci avait le regard rivé au rideau tiré.

« Elle va aller bien ? »

« Il est temps que tu t'en préoccupes. » Cria Kevin.

« Dean a faillit mourir ! » Cria Sam à son tour. « Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être partout ! »

« Tu n'étais nulle part ! » S'emporta le jeune homme. Une personne en blouse s'approcha de lui pour le prendre par le bras et lui enjoindre de partir, mais il fusillait toujours Sam du regard. « Heureusement qu'on ne comptait pas sur toi pour prendre les choses en main. »

« Ça suffit ! » S'interposa Bobby. Il prit chacun des deux hommes par le bras et les poussa vers la sortie. Derrière le rideau, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre puis un choc sourd. Sam se mordit les lèvres et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Castiel et Crowley s'étaient attardés une seconde pour s'assurer qu'on les tiendrait au courant. Dans le hall le comptable les dépassa tous et disparut dans un couloir comme s'il connaissait l'endroit, ignorant les regards furieux de Kevin, et Sam qui s'était mis à pleurer, recroquevillé sur un banc.

C'était curieux, qu'il se souvienne encore du chemin de la chapelle. Le lieu n'était jamais fermé. C'était une salle carrée et sombre, à peine éclairée par un ou deux cierges la nuit. Castiel n'avait jamais assisté à un office dans cette chapelle. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul un moment, et, face au petit crucifix suspendu au dessus de l'autel il se sentit comme chez lui.

Et il se mit à prier. Les yeux fermés, debout dans la petite chapelle, les poings serrés sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt trop grand dans lequel il commençait à avoir froid, il pria jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son calme. Il attendit encore, cette fois assis sur un des bancs de rassembler assez de courage pour soutenir Sam et répondre aux questions de Kevin, après tout, il avait passé plus de temps entre ces murs qu'eux tous réunis.

Mais en refermant la porte de la chapelle derrière lui, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qui lui devenait de moins en moins familier, celui de sa maison dans le Michigan. Son père répondit au bout de quelques sonneries, d'une voix ensommeillée et Castiel réalisa que ses parents venaient probablement juste de se coucher.

« Papa... »

« Cas fiston... Ça va ? »

D'un coup, Castiel se sentit tout petit, très vide et très seul. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir son père ou sa mère en face de lui. Une épaule solide sur laquelle pleurer et se reposer au lieu de devoir porter des choses qui lui étaient insupportables. Il s'adossa au mur extérieur de la chapelle en serrant la main sur son téléphone, il tremblait si fort qu'il craignait de le laisser tomber.

« Il y a eut... Il … On a tiré sur Dean. Et Charlie. En plein concert. »

Instant de silence au bout du fil. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Moi oui mais... Dean... » Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer. « Papa, Charlie ils... ils sont en train de la réanimer et Dean... Je ne sais même pas si c'est grave je ... »

« Castiel ! » L'interrompit son père. Chuck Novak n'avait pas été un père vraiment autoritaire, préférant laisser à son fils le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait dans le nombre de jours limités qu'il avait à vivre étant enfant. Mais parfois, quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, l'homme maigre et voûté qu'il était se redressait pour devenir plus fort qu'un chêne aux yeux de son fils. C'était exactement ce que son ton suggérait même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance en pleine nuit. Castiel cessa de respirer une seconde.

« Respire un coup, un grand coup. »

Il s'exécuta. « Bien. Maintenant explique moi tout. »

Castiel expliqua, d'une voix chevrotante, interrompu régulièrement par son père qui lui enjoignait de respirer.

« Ils vont s'en sortir. » Décréta Chuck au bout du fil. « S'ils n'y sont pas encore restés c'est qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Ta mère nous trouve un vol pour la Californie, on va venir t'aider à t'occuper de ça. »

Le flot de soulagement qui envahit Castiel lui fit réaliser à quel point il avait besoin d'aide. Depuis quand n'avait il pas vu ses parents ? Quatre mois ? Six ?

« Je suis désolé de... pardon j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

Chuck soupira. « Arrête de t'excuser, si on ne voulait pas être réveillés en pleine nuit par des drames on n'aurait pas fait d'enfants ta mère et moi. »

« Je suis juste, désolé de vous causer autant de soucis... »

« Cas, fiston, écoute... quand tu étais petit, tu as passé tellement de temps à l'hôpital que j'étais sur qu'on ferait de toi un médecin ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement la seule chose qui t'intéressait c'était les chiffres. Bien sur j'aurais adoré pouvoir me vanter d'avoir un fils médecin. Mais quand tu as été diplômé, je me suis rendu compte qu'en tant que parent tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux et protégé. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu était tombé amoureux d'une fille. Tu aurais pu avoir des enfants et je les aurai obligés à jouer au baseball le dimanche. »

Castiel étouffa un demi rire.

« Mais la seule chose qui me dérange vraiment, c'est que ça te mette en danger. Dean est un bon garçon, et je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal. Mais cette relation te mets en danger, alors, rassure ton vieux père, dis moi qu'à défaut d'être protégé, tu es plus que simplement heureux. Dis moi que l'enfer c'est quand il n'est pas là. Dis moi que tu aimes te disputer avec lui et quand vous vous réconciliez, dis moi qu'il te remonte toujours le moral après une dure journée, dis moi qu'il te suffit de savoir que vous serez encore ensemble dans dix ans pour sourire. Dis moi qu'il te rends plus qu'heureux. Dis moi que ça compense les risques que vous courez. »

« Il m'a offert un chaton papa. »

Soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Castiel, tu réponds à coté du sujet ! »

« Non. » Castiel sourit même s'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. « Non c'est tout à fait dans le sujet. Parce que dans dix ans, il m'engueulera à cause de ce stupide chat qui perd ses poils sur son pantalon noir. Et je lui rétorquerai qu'il n'avait qu'à m'offrir un chat noir. Et dans dix ans je serai encore heureux d'avoir encore et toujours les mêmes disputes. Et le même chat. Et le même amour. Ça vaut le coup papa. Ça vaut le coup de se battre même si on a peur et même si la situation est injuste. Je te promets qu'être avec lui, ça compense tout le reste. »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

« Ta mère veut te parler. Ne la retiens pas longtemps, notre avion décolle dans deux heures, on sera à LA demain matin. »

« Merci papa. »

En raccrochant, Castiel réalisa qu'il se sentait de nouveau prêt à soutenir quiconque en aurait besoin. Il reprit le chemin des urgences au moment où Crowley l'informait que Dean et Charlie étaient sortis d'affaire pour le moment.

##

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant frissonner Dorothy, mais ni elle ni Madison n'avaient encore le courage de se lever pour aller la fermer. Les pièges à rêve se balançaient emmêlant leurs plumes et leurs pampilles.

Dorothy avait retrouvé sa grand mère plus tôt dans l'après midi et lui avait présenté Madison, profitant d'un jour off dans leur tournée.

« Oh... Est ce que vous êtes la nouvelle... »

« Non ! » S'était empressée de la détromper Madison. « Nous ne sommes pas ensembles... Désolée de m'imposer mais Dorothy a proposé. »

« Elle a eut raison » Avait dit la vieille femme. « J'aime connaître les amis de ma petite fille. Et ma petite fille devrait donner des nouvelles à sa mère plus souvent ! Elle s'inquiète tu sais ! »

Dorothy avait promis de passer voir ses parents avant de repartir et ni Madison ni la grand mère n'en avaient cru un mot. Elles avaient dîné et exploré la maison avant de finir dans la chambre de Dorothy, toutes les deux affalées sur le lit à regarder les décorations tournoyer dans le vent sans aucune motivation pour aller se coucher.

« La prochaine ville où on s'arrête, il faudra trouver une bouquinerie. Je n'ai plus rien à lire. » Fit Dorothy distraitement.

« J'en ai récupéré il y a deux jours. »

« Mais c'est des tomes de milieu d'une série dont je n'ai pas le début ! »

Madison fronça les sourcils, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

« Tu n'as pas lu la tour sombre ? »

« Nope, et ne regarde pas mon plafond avec cet air dégoûté tout le monde n'aime pas la littérature fantastique ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu ... »

Un cri et le bruit d'une chaise qui tombait sur le carrelage à l'étage inférieur lui coupa la parole.

«DOROTHY ! »

Les deux filles se cognèrent en se redressant précipitamment et en s'élançant vers la porte de peur que la vieille femme se soit fait mal en tombant. Mais elles la trouvèrent debout toute droite devant la télévision pointant du doigt une rediffusion du journal du soir.

« C'était elle, c'était elle Dorothy ! »

« Elle qui ? » Dorothy saisit sa grand mère par les épaules et regarda la télévision. D'un coup elle se mit à avoir très froid en lisant les sous titres que sa grand mère activait à chaque fois et qui défilaient trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de réellement en intégrer le sens. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'image tremblante d'une scène violemment éclairée sur laquelle des gens s'effondraient. Puis des gens en larmes qui témoignaient, dans un petit encart en bas de l'écran sur lequel on avait filmé Charlie, un masque à oxygène sur le nez, évacuée sur un brancard, sa main serrée dans celle de Kevin.

Madison avait déjà son téléphone à la main mais était restée suspendue en voyant l'image suivante, celle de Dean évacué sur une civière, couvert de sang. Aucune trace de Sam. Elle se mit à trembler. Et si elle appelait et qu'il ne répondait pas ? Ou pire, qu'il réponde ?

« Mads... » Dorothy avait la gorge nouée, elle tremblait et ce fut sa grand mère qui l'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de ramasser. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Quelqu'un leur a tiré dessus. J'ai raison, c'est bien ta Charlie ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête comme un robot, trop anesthésiée par le choc pour se sentir réellement concernée. Comme si elle se regardait de l'extérieur, jouant dans un film au scénario particulièrement invraisemblable.

« Réponds, bon sang réponds ! » Marmonnait Madison derrière elle. Elle serrait la main de sa grand mère pendant que les images passaient en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'un autre reportage prenne sa place sur l'écran. Madison raccrocha avec un soupir. Sam ne répondant pas, elle appela Bobby.

La voix bourrue du manager lui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« C'est Madison... Je viens de voir les informations. Est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Bien sur que non tout ne va pas bien ! » Rétorqua l'autre avec un petit temps de retard. « C'est déjà aux informations ? Merde. »

« Ils ne donnent pas de détail, comment vont Dean et Charlie ? »

«Ils sont tirés d'affaire... Pour l'instant. »

Madison dut s'asseoir à son tour. Elle se racla la gorge avant de poser la question suivante. « Comment va Sam ? »

« Il n'est pas blessé. »

« Comment va-t-il Bobby ? »

Il y eut un soupir frustré à l'autre bout du fil. «Ça t'importe vraiment ? C'est toi qui l'as quitté. »

« Bobby ! C'est mon... Bien sur que ça m'importe ! »

« Il est massacré. »

Dorothy arracha le téléphone des mains de Madison. « Bobby... Donne moi des nouvelles de Charlie ! » Elle fronça les sourcils « Je sais c'est moi qui suis partie, donne moi de ses nouvelles tu m'en voudras après ! »

La conversation dura quelques minutes de plus durant lesquelles Madison vit la grand mère de son amie occupée à préparer une infusion avec des plantes dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle aurait du offrir son aide à la vieille femme mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle avait l'esprit cotonneux comme si elle était saoule et au fond d'une piscine. La vieille dame lui tendit une tasse et fit de même avec sa petite fille avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Buvez avant de repartir. »

« On ne va pas... »commença Dorothy, mais sa grand mère l'interrompit.

« Oh si vous allez rentrer. Je me fiche de ce que j'ai entendu, je me fiche que tu sois encore partie en abandonnant derrière toi les gens qui t'aiment sans raison ni explication. » La tança la vieille femme. « Tes amis ont besoin de toi et tu ne peux pas les aider d'ici. »

« Ils ne voudront pas de moi. Ulisi, je suis partie en laissant un mot de rupture tellement minable et je … J'aurais trop honte ! »

« Honte ? » S'emporta l'autre. « C'est la honte qui te retient ? Tu préfères te cacher ici comme une lâche idiote que tu es plutôt que de ravaler ta fierté pour le bien des gens que tu aimes ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire ! »

« Pourtant tu viens de le dire. Tu as dit bien assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Même les oiseaux migrateurs s'occupent de leurs petits ! »

« Les oiseaux migrateurs ? » Intervint Madison. C'était étrange que ce soit ce qui la marquait le plus dans l'altercation, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

« Donnez moi la main petite. »

Madison exécuta perplexe, et la vieille femme sourit. « Lièvre... C'est étonnant que vous soyez devenues amies toutes les deux. Et plutôt révélateur ! »

« De quoi ? » demanda Dorothy.

« Le faucon qui est ton totem est appelé le messager des dieux, il acquiert sa connaissance de ses voyages et il nous apprends à examiner une situation selon tout ses angles. Son totem est le lièvre, le totem qui annonce le changement et le transforme en stabilité. Ce changement que tu détestes Dorothy, elle le porte en elle et elle s'en nourrit. »

« Je ne déteste pas le changement. » Protesta la jeune femme.

« Si tu le dis. » grommela la vieille femme. « Madison, est ce que vous rentrez auprès de vos amis ? »

Madison hocha la tête. « Dorothy... même s'ils nous en veulent... Il faut qu'on soit là. On ne peut pas les laisser seuls ! »

« Ils ont Bobby et Crowley. »

« Rectification, on ne peut pas les laisser seuls avec Crowley. » Elle avait reprit son téléphone pour contacter leur tourneur et l'informer de leur besoin d'être écartées de la tournée. « Nous rentrons, même si ça ne te plaît pas. »

« Elle me plaît. » Commenta la grand mère.

##

Quelqu'un avait posté une vidéo floue, au son atrocement saturé par les cris sur Youtube.

Quelqu'un l'avait repostée sur Twitter. Et d'autres sur chaque réseau social. Channing la reposta sur le forum officiel du groupe et se faufila jusqu'aux urgences, où elle serra Kevin contre elle.

« Tout ira bien. » Dit elle. Elle n'était pas convaincante mais il hocha la tête.

Puis elle s'agenouilla devant Sam qui tremblait et sanglotait, recroquevillé sur un siège inconfortable et le força à la regarder.

« Mouche toi, respire, redresse toi. » Ordonna-t-elle. « Ne fais pas comme si tu les croyais assez faibles pour crever. »

Sam fit un vaillant effort pour sourire.

A la fin de la nuit, quand on transféra Dean des urgences en service de chirurgie, les journalistes s'amassaient aux portes de l'hôpital, leurs cafés embaumait l'air de l'espace fumeur et chaque personnel médical qui s'y aventurait se retruvait assailli de flashes et de questions auxquels ils refusaient de répondre.

Le brouhaha monta lentement jusqu'aux étages, se répandit dans les couloirs au rythme incessant de la sonnerie du téléphone. Sam aurait voulut jeter ce foutu truc, l'écarter de lui comme son propre portable qu'il avait laissé dans la salle de concert.

« La chatte va avoir faim. » Fit Cas quand le chariot du petit déjeuner dépassa la chambre de Dean, toujours endormi où ils se trouvaient. Seul Kevin avait été autorisé à rester auprès de Charlie qui fut transférée aux soins intensifs quelques heures après Dean.

« Nous aussi. » Croassa Sam. Il avait soif surtout, mais se lever de sa chaise pour aller boire un verre d'eau... quitter Dean des yeux plus d'une seconde n'était pas envisageable. Il n'avait plus d'ongles à ronger.

« Plus tard. » Dit Castiel.

Sam hocha la tête.

A midi, la sécurité de l'hôpital fit évacuer les journalistes et les fans rassemblés devant l'hôpital. Les fleurs, les bougies, les dessins, les lettres qu'ils avaient laissés furent cantonnés à l'accueil où quelqu'un les prit en photo. Ni Charlie ni Dean n'étaient réveillés pour le voir, mais Crowley sourit dans son bureau. Pas de joie. Pas vraiment. Mais si les gosses parvenaient à s'en sortir...

Il n'élabora pas sa pensée plus loin. Penser à plus de quelque heures de distance, pour l'instant risquait de leur porter malheur. Et Crowley estimait qu'il avait bien assez merdé pour se passer de mauvais œil.

En début d'après midi, Bobby accueillit à l'aéroport de Los Angeles Hannah et Chuck Novak, tout deux fatigués et pâles et leur expliqua la situation.

En fin d'après midi, Madison et Dorothy, au volant d'une voiture de location, avaient parcouru un tiers du chemin qui les séparait de Los angeles. Aucune des deux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elles allaient trouver en arrivant, et la radio augmentait leur détresse plutôt que de les informer.

Madison la coupa abruptement quand une des chansons du groupe commença à passer.

« Ils vont aller bien. » Dit Dorothy. La tisane de sa grand mère ne l'avait absolument pas calmée et Madison en serait une bouteille entre ses genoux, cadeau de la vieille dame qui avait aussi insisté pour qu'elles prennent à manger avec elles. L'habitacle sentait l'orange.

« J'espère. » Répondit la jeune femme. Puis elle fondit en larmes. Dorothy ne chercha pas à la consoler. Elle lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs et continua à conduire.

En début de soirée, Charlie rêvait de sa mère.

En milieu de nuit, Dean rêvait de la sienne.

_« Maman ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »_

C'était peut être à cause de la morphine, mais dans leurs deux rêves, les deux femmes répondirent la même chose_. _

_« Rien mon amour. Rien. Dors. »_

Ils dormirent.


	26. Chapter 26: Recovery

Chapitre 26 : Recovery

Dean se souvenait de la première fois où il avait vu le père de Castiel. Chuck ne ressemblait pas à son fils hormis peut être les cheveux bouclés grisonnants qui avaient un jour été noirs. Il avait une barbe mal entretenue, et portait une robe de chambre par dessus le pantalon le plus laid que Dean ait jamais vu. Il avait une tasse de café à la main qui sentait l'alcool. C'était des années auparavant et Dean se souvenait encore de son malaise dans cette maison qui tentait en vain d'être parfaitement rangée, face à cet homme qui l'avait accueillit en lui tendant la main : « Oh, alors c'est vous le garçon qui chante ? »

Castiel l'avait appelé « Garçon qui chante » en riant pendant des semaines après ça et Dean s'était mentalement demandé s'il était physiquement possible de se creuser un trou sous la table du salon pendant que Chuck lui servait un whisky.

Les circonstances étaient différentes maintenant et même si Dean l'avait voulut, il n'aurait pas pu se lever de son lit. Il se sentait pâteux et vaguement nauséeux. Le bruit d'une discussion calme le berçait. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Quelques jours... Il perdait la notion du temps dans sa chambre même si on lui rappelait l'heure régulièrement. La nuit, la chambre était éclairée par les projecteurs des journalistes qui s'attardaient hors de l'hôpital, attendant une déclaration de Bobby qui ne viendrait pas. Le vieux bougon insultait les journalistes dans sa barbe et les écartait de lui avec de grands gestes des bras sans leur donner de nouvelles, entretenant plus ou moins consciemment la certitude des fans que quelque chose de grave était en cours.

Dean croassa quelque chose et une main se posa sur son épaule. Pas celle de Castiel, et l'odeur n'était pas la même non plus, mais peut être ne sentait il plus rien à cause de l'oxygène qui lui soufflait dans le nez. Il avait les yeux si secs qu'il n'avait même pas envie de les ouvrir.

« Castiel va revenir. C'est le milieu de la nuit. » Dit une voix grave. Le ton était posé et réconfortant, quelque chose que, curieusement, Dean n'avait jamais associé avec Chuck. « Dors mon garçon, tu en as besoin. »

Plus personne ne l'avait appelé « mon garçon » depuis très longtemps. En tout cas pas sur un ton gentil, pas avec ce genre de compassion. Plus personne ne l'avait appelé « mon garçon » en signe d'affection depuis... Il serra les paupières plus fort pour chasser l'image de son père et le flou qui entourait les instants autour du coup de feu. Chuck lui serrait doucement l'épaule. Le chanteur se laissa retomber dans un sommeil induit par les traitements légèrement rassuré par la présence de Chuck. Il rêva du pantalon franchement moche de leur rencontre.

##

Charlie se sentait engourdie et la lumière du néon au dessus de sa tête était très désagréable. Quelqu'un parlait fort dans la chambre et elle mit un moment à émerger assez pour distinguer la silhouette de Kevin qui arpentait la pièce son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« Ne me parle pas de Sam, Channing. Je sais qu'il est choqué, moi aussi je suis choqué, mais son amie est dans le lit à coté de moi et lui... Il est au fond du couloir en train de pleurnicher sur l'épaule de la mère de Castiel ! … Non... Chan... Non je ne comprends pas ! »

Charlie referma les yeux. La discussion sembla durer un temps infini avant que Kevin se taise enfin.

« Kev ... » Croassa-t-elle. Dieu qu'elle avait mal à l'épaule !

« Hey... Comment ça va ? »

« On a survécu à la bataille d'Endor ? » Quel jour on était ? La tête lui tournait et elle avait une vague nausée qui ne la quittait plus depuis si longtemps qu'il lui semblait être née avec.

Kevin réprima un gloussement rassuré. Si Charlie avait la présence d'esprit de faire référence à son film préféré, tout allait bien.

« Je vais aller leur dire que tu es réveillée. »

« Non. » l'arrêta-t-elle avec un brusque mouvement du bas qui lui tira une grimace de douleur. « Comment vont les autres ? »

« Dean a été touché, moins salement que toi je crois, Cas est avec lui. Ses parents sont arrivés hier, ils disent qu'ils vont gérer l'intendance. »

« On est sur un bateau pirate ? »

« Quoi ? Non... Tu confonds avec la timonerie Charlie ! »

« Ah. » Marmonna la jeune femme. « Pourquoi tu en veux à Sam ? » L'histoire des derniers jours était un puzzle quelle avait l'intention de reconstituer comme dans un jeu vidéo.

« Pour rien. »

« Menteur. C'est moche de mentir à une fille malade. » Elle avait les paupières très lourdes, parler tirait sur sa poitrine et ça faisait mal, ça grattait aussi. « Enfin blessée. »

Kevin sourit. « Il … Je crois qu'il a un peu pété les plombs. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sans se mettre à déverser un flot de bile sur son ami. Et Charlie n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle commençait déjà à se rendormir. Kevin changea de sujet et babilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme tout à fait et que Channing entre discrètement dans la chambre.

##

« Sam. » Le batteur arrivait à peine à se souvenir du prénom de la mère de Castiel. Anna était une femme discrète et propre sur elle qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Elle était penchée sur lui et lui tendait un mug isotherme. « Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier. »

« Manger ne va pas m'aider. Sans vouloir vous offenser madame Novak. »

« Vous affamer non plus. » Répondit elle en forçant le mug dans ses mains avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il semblait à Sam qu'il n'avait pas quitté ce siège de la salle d'attente du service de post urgences depuis des semaines. A vrai dire, il n'y était que depuis vingt minutes mais chaque seconde durait plus longtemps que la précédente. Il massait inconsciemment une grosse boule qu'il avait au creux du ventre, tentant de trouver le courage de descendre l'étage qui le séparait de la chambre de Charlie. Il étira ses jambes avec une grimace de douleur et prit une gorgée du mug. La soupe légèrement plus chaude que tiède était curieusement réconfortante.

« Merci. »

Anna avait les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre de Dean.

« Les infirmières vont bientôt nous mettre à la porte, l'heure des visites est passée. »

« Je ne partirai pas. »

« Je sais. Castiel non plus. On va trouver un arrangement. »

Sam eut un sourire fatigué. « J'ai vu l'infirmière de cette nuit, elle n'a pas l'air commode. »

« Vous dites ça parce que votre charme ne l'a pas amadouée. » S'amusa Anna. « Tant que vous vous faites discret, elle ne dira rien. Il faudra quand même qu'on soit tous partis avant demain matin. »

« Je veux juste être sur qu'il ne va pas se dégrader cette nuit. Et elle aussi... » Sam prit une autre gorgée de la soupe. « C'est bon. »

Anna secoua la tête. « Ne dites jamais ça devant Castiel. Il en a tellement bu que rien que l'odeur lui donne des nausées maintenant. »

Sam hocha la tête, réalisant seulement maintenant combien les Novak avaient du passer de temps à l'hôpital. « Comment avez vous fait ? Toutes ces années... »

Elle haussa les épaules. « On fait avec. Et on prie. »

« Je ne crois pas en Dieu. »

Anna mit un moment à répondre en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. D'ordinaire, se dit Sam, elle portait sans doute des escarpins à petits talons, lisses et de couleur neutre. Pour le voyage et ce qui allait suivre, elle avait mis des bottines dont un lacet défait traînait par terre. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse posséder des baskets, ce n'était pas ce genre de femme.

« Vous voulez savoir un secret ? Personne ici n'y croit. Sans doute même pas l'infirmière de nuit avec son crucifix au cou. Ça ne nous empêche pas de prier quand il ne nous reste plus rien d'autre. Finissez votre soupe. »

Sam leva le mug à sa bouche par réflexe et s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« J'ai dit... »

« Je vous ai entendue. » Dit il. « C'est juste... C'est la première fois qu'une maman me donne un ordre. »

« Vous allez vous y habituer. » Sourit Anna. « Et vous allez descendre voir votre amie. Elle a besoin de vous elle aussi. »

Sam serra les mains autour du mug. Il ne pouvait pas donner tort à Anna. Mais descendre voir Charlie lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Elle allait être pâle dans le lit à cause de tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Et il ne saurait pas quoi faire ni quoi lui dire. C'était idiot parce qu'il était si tard qu'elle dormait probablement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à toutes les promesses implicites qu'ils s'étaient fait ces dernières années. Toutes les fois où il avait prétendu être son petit ami en boite ou dans la rue pour qu'on cesse de l'importuner. Toutes les fois où elle l'avait entraîné chez des inconnus au milieu de la nuit pour sauter depuis leur toit dans des piscines qui ne leur appartenaient pas et lui faire oublier un instant qu'il se sentait seul et malheureux parfois.

Ça revenait en boucle avec le goût dégueulasse de l'échec et du « j'aurais du ». J'aurais du le voir venir. J'aurais du pouvoir l'empêcher. J'aurais du être un meilleur ami et ne pas rester comme un lâche à un étage de là au lieu d'aller lui tenir la main.

C'était un accord tacite entre eux trois, de se serrer les coudes. Entre eux quatre avec Kevin, de se soutenir quand ça n'allait pas. Entre eux cinq avec Castiel de ne jamais se laisser abattre par les circonstances. Et Sam tirait consciencieusement un trait sur tout ça, à rester assis là en compagnie d'Anna, trop choqué pour bouger, trop faible pour seulement essayer.

« Je ne peux pas. » Soupira-t-il.

Le regard d'Anna pesait si fort sur lui qu'il fut obligé de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle avit l'air faché autant qu'une femme douce pouvait l'être et il eut envie de se rétracter sous son regard.

« Je ne vous demande pas si vous le pouvez. » Dit elle froidement. « Je vous informe juste que vous devez le faire. J'avais un fils malade. Vous croyez que je pouvais, que j'avais vraiment la volonté de venir le voir chaque jour à l'hôpital ? Vous croyez que j'avais envie de lui lire l'Histoire sans Fin encore et encore parce qu'il ne supportait aucune autre histoire ? Vous croyez que Chuck et moi pouvions supporter ça ? »

Sam baissa les yeux prêt à s'excuser. Anna lui prit le mug vide des mains.

« Il ne s'agit pas de pouvoir le faire ou non. Il s'agit de devoir. Et c'est votre devoir d'aider vos amis. Nous nous occupons de votre frère, allez vous charger de la petite. »

« La petite. » C'était un surnom si étrange pour Charlie. Sam réalisa que même si elle faisait deux têtes de moins que lui, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme petite. Et que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Dans l'ascenceur il hésita sur le bouton à presser et finit par choisir celui du rez de chaussée. Avant d'aller voir Charlie, il avait une chose ou deux à faire.

Prendre une douche pour commencer. Et passer chez elle dénicher une copie du Hobbit ou de l'histoire sans fin... ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour la distraire. N'importe quoi avec un héros si fort qu'il pourrait vaincre la mort pour s'assurer qu'elle en fasse autant.

##

A l'étage du dessous, l'estomac de Kevin protestait dans la chambre calme de Charlie. Il n'avait pas osé s'absenter pour aller chercher à manger de peur qu'on lui interdise d'y revenir. Son état avait mis des heures à se stabiliser assez pour qu'on la sorte des soins continus, elle ne respirait plus par un tuyau enfoncé dans sa gorge et c'était un soulagement pour le jeune homme. C'était une image qu'il était sur de ne jamais oublier. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Castiel quittait la pièce à chaque fois que quelqu'un regardait une série médicale.

Les vrais hôpitaux n'était pas aussi lumineux ni aussi beaux que derrière les écrans. Les gens avaient l'air grincheux derrière leurs sourires, fatigués, les néons les rendait tous grisâtres ou jaunes. Et les malades n'avaient pas le sommeil parfait et calme des séries ou des films. C'était des mensonges tout ça.

« Je reste près d'elle. L'infirmière a dit que tu pouvais te doucher dans la salle de bain. »

Channing tendait à Kevin une pile de linge surmontée d'un flacon de gel douche. Il la regarda avec des yeux rouges d'avoir été trop frottés et l'air plus choqué que si elle lui avait proposé un voyage sur la lune.

« Mais si elle se réveille... »

« Si elle se réveille, elle préférera me voir moi plutôt que ta tête de zombie ! » Rétorqua Channing en lui posant les vêtements sur les genoux. Il se leva à contrecœur et elle prit sa place, glissant sa main dans celle de Charlie. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle fredonnait l'introduction d'une symphonie de Beethoven. La salle de bain avait un éclairage à la fois trop violent et quasiment inutile. Les murs étaient en plastique crème et sentaient le désinfectant au citron. L'eau ne dépassa jamais la limite de l'acceptablement tiède alors qu'il aurait voulut s'étouffer dans la vapeur. Il y resta longtemps. Assez pour se mettre à trembler et pleurer un peu la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Assez pour obliger son cerveau à se souvenir du temps qui avait passé. Quarante huit horribles heures qui avaient semblé durer dix ans.

Charlie était morte, littéralement morte entre eux sur le lit des urgences pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait fallut qu'un choc pour la ranimer. L'infirmière avait eut beau expliquer à Kevin que son cœur s'était juste emballé, qu'il ne s'était jamais arrêté, pour lui, son amie était morte durant dix sept secondes.

Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu l'aider. Aucun d'entre eux n'était là pour elle. Dean avait Castiel, et Sam. Castiel avait ses parents. Kevin avait Channing.

Mais Charlie n'avait personne. Pas de parents inquiets, de fratrie désemparée ni même d'amis venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Ses amis, c'était eux, et Kevin s'en voulait, leur en voulait à tous d'avoir encouragé Castiel dans son idée stupide, de s'être tournés vers Dean en laissant Charlie se vider de son sang sur la scène. Il savait qu'il était injuste, qu'il n'aurait pas du en vouloir tant à Dorothy de ne pas être là, ou à Sam de ne faire que des allers retours entre la chambre de Charlie et celle de Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il évacue sa colère et sa peur, et pour l'instant, il en voulait au monde entier. La douche ne le calma pas.

Sam était assis à coté de Channing et pressait la main de Charlie quand il revint dans la chambre et une boule de rancœur lui remonta dans la gorge.

« T'as pas besoin d'être ici. » Grogna-t-il en jetant ses vieux vêtements roulés en boule dans le grand Sac de Channing.

« Si. » Répondit Sam. Kevin savait, rien qu'à son ton que son calme ne tenait qu'à un très fin fil qu'il aurait été ravi de couper. Qu'ils s'engueulent une fois pour toutes, qu'ils se battent et qu'on n'en parle plus ! Depuis deux jours, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole et...

Sam se tenait droit. Le constater surprit tellement Kevin qu'il en oublia sa colère un instant. Sam n'était pas vautré comme il l'était d'ordinaire, ses membres ne s'étalaient pas partout autour de lui. Il était assis correctement,les jambes repliées sous sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de Charlie, comptant les inspirations entre ses dents.

« J'ai merdé. » Dit Sam doucement. « J'ai été nul... et j'en suis désolé. » Il leva les yeux vers Kevin. « T'as été... tu as été là pour elle et … merci, et je suis désolé. »

Kevin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, choqué. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, il n'avait jamais entendu Sam s'excuser plus qu'un vague « pardon » poli quand il bousculait quelqu'un. Le violoncelliste s'assit sur le lit en hochant la tête. Plus personne ne dit rien. Charlie dormait en serrant la main de Sam dans la sienne.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait réaliser ? »

« La mère de Cas . Elle m'a mis les points sur les « i » . Et tu as raison de m'en vouloir, elle aura raison si elle m'en veut en se réveillant vraiment. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour... je sais pas, ne pas vous laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. »

##

C'était le matin. Dean le savait parce qu'il avait entendu la porte du service s'ouvrir plusieurs fois sur les infirmiers du service, et senti l'odeur du café du petit déjeuner. Il ne sentait quasiment rien à part une douleur pointue au coté quand il respirait, et la pression de la main de Castiel sur son poignet. Il mit un moment à analyser comment il avait reconnu Castiel.

Sam avait des cals plein les mains, Charlie en avait au bout des doigts. Les mains du comptable étaient douces et il pouvait éliminer Kevin. Le gosse n'était pas tactile.

Et puis il reconnaissait l'odeur de Castiel même quand ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre. Et même quand ses vêtements ne sentaient plus la lessive et que son eau de toilette s'était évaporée.

Le jeune homme l'avait forcément senti se réveiller mais il ne bougea pas d'où il était jusqu'à ce que Dean parle. Le chanteur avait l'impression distincte de mettre des mots sur un très long rêve.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il faisait noir dans la chambre mais il connaissait son amant si bien qu'il savait que l'autre avait l'air surpris.

« De quoi ? »

« J'aurais du comprendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Qu'il continuerait à s'en prendre à toi. »

Le noir était propice aux confidences, depuis des années, les choses importantes, ils se les disaient le matin au réveil, quand ils étaient encore soit grognons de leur nuit soit à moitié endormis.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne. »

« Peut être, mais il y a des jours ou tu dois regretter d'être tombé amoureux de moi. » Sourit Dean. Même faire semblant de rire était trop douloureux, et sa phrase resta entre eux, plus triste qu'il n'aurait voulut.

« Aucun. » Répondit Castiel en serrant sa main. « Tu sais que je ne crois pas au destin, je ne crois pas que deux personnes soient faites l'une pour l'autre. Je pense qu'on trouve quelqu'un avec qui on veut mener tout les combats, même les cruels et les injustes. Et je pense que nous avons de la chance, toi et moi, d'avoir trouvé ce quelqu'un. Alors non, je ne regrette jamais d'être tombé amoureux de toi. J'en suis reconnaissant en fait. »

« Tu es reconnaissant pour tout un tas de conneries, et ça ne me rassure pas. » Grogna Dean.

« Et toi tu t'en veux pour tout un tas de conneries aussi mais je ne t'en fais pas le reproche. Arrête de te sentir mal pour des choses qu'il n'est pas en ton pouvoir de changer ! »

Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant. « Je peux essayer... c'est pas donné que ça marche mais je peux essayer. »

« Quoi ? De changer les choses ? »

Dean hocha lentement la tête. Même dans le noir Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il commençait à sourire à mesure qu'une idée se précisait derrière ses paupières closes. Il sourit lui aussi. Selon toute probabilité c'était une idée stupide et vouée à l'échec qui lui passerait comme la plupart de ses lubies passagères. Mais ça aurait l'avantage de le distraire. Et parfois, les lubies passagères de Dean provoquaient des choses très intéressantes. Cette incertitude avait quelque chose d'excitant et rassurant. Quelque chose de normal dans des circonstances qui ne l'étaient pas.

« Tu te souviens, quand tu as dit que si ma musique pouvait sauver un seul autre môme comme toi, ça valait le coup de se battre ? »

« Tu veux dire les douze derniers mois ? Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Si je voulais me battre pour autre chose... tu serais... »

« A tes côtés. » Interrompit Castiel. « C'est ma place et je ne veux pas être ailleurs. »

Dean sourit. « Tu me ferais une photo choc si je me mettais à militer pour la limitation des armes aux civils ? »

Castiel eut un petit rire hors de propos. Sa main trembla un peu dans celle de Dean. « Je croyais que tu allais parler de militer pour les droits des homosexuels. »

« Ça aussi, mais je suppose que des photos choc de ça, il y en a déjà dans tout les magazines. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Il faisait noir et on n'entendait que le ronflement de l'aspiration des drains et le chuintement très doux des seringues électriques dans la chambre. Peut être l'écho étouffé des discussion de l'équipe de nuit derrière la porte.

Castiel aurait voulut se glisser à coté de Dean, parce que depuis quelque jour, dormir l'un à côté de l'autre était plus important qu'avant. Depuis quelques jours, il craignait réellement que Dean ne soit plus là à son réveil. Il avait tiré le lit de camp que l'hôpital lui avait fourni aussi près de Dean que possible, mais ça n'était pas assez et il se réveillait le matin, le bras douloureux d'avoir été tendu vers le chanteur pendant des heures.

« Si ça peut faire une différence pour ne serait ce qu'une personne de plus, oui, je la ferai ta photo. »

##

« Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu amener une arme dans une salle de concert ! Les gens ne sont pas fouillés avant ? »

Crowley soupira en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'officier de police et le stagiaire qui prenaient sa déposition.

« Petit, tu es allé à beaucoup de concerts dans ta vie ? » Fit il.

« Heu... Non. »

« Les agents de sécurité font une fouille sommaire parce qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens d'en faire une approfondie, même pour un petit concert comme celui ci. Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, John Winchester se déplace en fauteuil roulant. On pourrait introduire une bombe dans une salle de concert avec un fauteuil roulant et personne ne s'en apercevrait. S'il était assis sur l'arme tu crois que quelqu'un l'a fait lever pour s'assurer qu'il ne cachait rien ? »

« Mais les salles ont des places particulières pour les handicapés non ? »

Crowley et l'agent de police secouèrent tout les deux la tête. « Pas les petites salles, elles se contentent de les faire entrer directement par des entrées secondaires pour éviter la foule et les placer un peu à l'écart aux premiers rangs. »

« L'angle de tir idéal. Il ne risquait pas de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que sa cible. » Résuma l'officier qui tapait la déposition.

« Un ancien marines ne rate pas sa cible. La question c'est comment est il sorti ? »

« En profitant du mouvement de panique. » Répondit l'officier. « Le temps que la police arrive, le temps que la sécurité calme a foule, il avait largement le temps de partir, fauteuil ou pas. »L'officier se tut un instant, pianotant quelque chose sur la déposition de Crowley. « Porterez vous plainte ? »

« En tant que leur producteur, oui. Le reste ce sera aux garçons d'en décider. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils... »

Crowley croisa les mains sur ses jambes et sembla se donner un temps de réflexion tout à fait inutile parce qu'il avait la réponse à cette question depuis que Bobby l'avait informé de la fusillade.

« Ça dépend à qui vous le demandez. Si vous voulez une plainte, adressez vous à Sam Winchester, pas à son frère. »

« Mais c'est son frère qui a été touché ! »

« Dean ne portera pas plainte. Sam si. » Crowley lissa son pantalon pensivement. « Et je vous conseille de le laisser faire appel à la justice avant qu'il ne la rende lui même. Le gosse n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à son grand frère. »

##

L'appartement des Winchester aurait du sembler trop peuplé, pourtant ils ne se marchaient pas sur les pieds. Les parents de Castiel partageaient la chambre d'amis, Castiel dormait dans le lit de Dean, et Kevin s'était écroulé sur le canapé sans un regard pour Sam. Anna était passée à l'appartement de son fils et en avait ramené des vêtements propres et Chevie qui venait de découvrir qu'elle détestait voyager en voiture. Le chaton s'était roulée en boule entre le dos du violoncelliste et le dossier du canapé et refusait d'en bouger. Sam se résigna à les couvrir tout les deux avec une couette supplémentaire.

Il était sur le point d"aller se coucher quand on toqua à la porte. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée et il ouvrit, prêt à envoyer balader les journaliste qui l'importunaient. Il se figea la bouche ouverte,la main encore sur la poignée en voyant Madison. Elle avait l'air terriblement fatiguée, il n'était sans doute pas mieux. Et son cœur manqua un petit battement tandis que tout son sang se glaçait d'un coup.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»

«J'ai appris pour Dean et Charlie...»Elle avait une grosse bouteille dans les mains qu'elle lui tendit timidement. « La grand mère de Dorothy nous a donné ça. Je sais pas si c'est pour eux ou pas.»

Sam ne dit rien, derrière lui , dans le salon, Kevin commençait à se réveiller et le batteur s'avança dans le couloir, refermant légèrement la porte derrière lui.

«Pardon.. je sais que j'aurais du prévenir mais... C'est allé très vite.» Dit Madison à voix basse. «On a pris la route dès qu'on a su.»

«On?»

«Dorothy est rentrée avec moi. Elle est allée directement à l'hôpital.»

«Et toi tu es venue ici?»

Elle hocha la tête.

«Pourquoi?»

«C'est ce qu'on fait quand nos amis ont des problèmes on vient les aider.» Répondit elle.

« C'est Dean et Charlie qui ont des problèmes, pas moi. »

« Oui mais c'est toi mon ami. »

Pendant un instant il resta très droit, la surplombant de toute sa taille, pendant une seconde il donna l'impression d'être un pantin à qui on vient de couper ses ficelles et qui ne tient debout que par hasard, puis il s'effondra, ses genoux semblèrent lâcher d'un coup pendant que tout son corps se mettait à trembler secoué de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à refréner. Madison avait instinctivement passé ses bras autour de lui, lâchant la bouteille pendant qu'il l'entraînait dans sa chute. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, à moitié soutenue par le mur en le serrant contre elle.

«Ça va aller...» Chuchotait elle en boucle sans vraiment savoir de quoi elle parlait. «Ça va aller Sam, je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi.»

«Dean... Charlie ... Ils sont...»

«Ils vont bien... Ils vont s'en sortir.»

Sam reniflait toujours.

«Tout va mal Maddy ... Tout est...» Il tremblait très fort, incapable de finir une phrase, les poings serrés sur les bras de Madison au point de lui faire mal.

«Je sais... Ça va aller.»

Beaucoup plus tard, il lui demanderait pourquoi elle était revenue cette nuit là et elle répondrait que c'était la bonne chose à faire mais à ce moment précis elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait juste qu'il lui fallait être là.

« Ça va aller. » Répéta-t-elle.

##

La journée avait été longue pour Charlie. On lui avait raconté par étapes les dernières 48 heures. Kevin et Channing ne l'avaient quittée que quand les infirmières les chassaient pour les soins. Elle avait un gros pansement sur la poitrine et respirer tirait sur ses points de suture. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait garder la balle qu'ils avaient retiré mais on lui avait répondu qu'elle avait été jetée. Une chirurgienne lui avait cependant envoyé une photo de l'objet. Elle aurait aimé voir la balle rétractée sur elle même comme si elle avait subi un impact contre la poitrine de Superman, mais l'objet était noir, intact et juste couvert de sang. Elle devait se résoudre à ne pas être Superman.

Sam et Kevin s'étaient assassiné du regard par dessus son lit tout l'après midi jusqu'à ce que Channing, excédée leur ordonne d'arrêter de se comporter comme des enfants. Par la suite, Charlie s'était endormie pendant que Sam lui lisait le Hobbit et avait raté la visite de Castiel qui lui avait écrit un mot sur une serviette en papier qui lui servait désormais de marque page.

Curieusement, en s'endormant après avoir goûté au dîner fade de l'hôpital et échangé plusieurs textos avec Dean, elle se sentait fatiguée comme si elle venait de faire du sport. Calme, presque sereine. Elle était persuadée que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de la morphine qu'on lui injectait, et décida d'en profiter autant que possible.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre quand elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, et pendant un instant elle n'y prêta pas attention, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Kevin. Puis son cerveau l'informa qu'elle se trompait et elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

« Tu es venue... » D'un coup, l'hôpital, la fusillade, les deux ou trois jours précédents n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. C'était comme si tout l'excitation que les médicament l'empêchaient de ressentir revenait d'un coup, comme Noël et la fête nationale en même temps.

Dorothy hocha la tête. Elle avait les traits tirés et de gros cernes sous les yeux mais elle souriait.

« Je... » Un gros sanglot coupa la parole à Charlie. Dorothy lui prit la main.

« Je suis là... Charlie je suis désolée... Je te demande pardon... »

« J'ai prié... » Balbutia Charlie, l'excitation se fondait en une vague d'émotion difficile à juguler. « J'ai tellement prié pour que tu viennes. » Dorothy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La bassiste avait l'air tellement perdue dans ce lit tout blanc. « Je crois même pas en dieu et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était « mon dieu, par pitié, ne me laissez pas mourir, pas avant de l'avoir revue encore une fois, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je suis là. » Murmura Dorothy. « Et je te demande pardon. »

« Tu restes ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Charlie ne pouvait pas se redresser pour être au niveau de Dorothy, elle avait encore trop mal quand elle bougeait pour ça. Elle ne bougea pas quand Dorothy posa sa main sur son front pour en écarter sa frange.

« Parce que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Et que c'était encore pire que … Que tout. »

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? » Renifla Charlie. « Je croyais que tu … Qu'on était bien ensemble. »

« Pas maintenant Charlie... »

« Si » Cria la jeune femme. « Si, maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Ça sera jamais le moment. Alors si tu es revenue pour rester, dis moi pourquoi tu es partie en premier lieu ? »

Dorothy soupira et retira sa main du front de Charlie pour pêcher au fond de sa poche un bout de papier froissé qu'elle lui tendit. Le cœur de la bassiste s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en le déchiffrant.

« C'est arrivé chez toi la veille de ton départ. »

« Il … C'est lui qui a tiré ? C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ? » John Winchester avait signé. Naturellement.

Charlie ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois, et à chaque fois, elle avait eut l'envie pressante de serrer les garçons dans ses bras. Comme si pour une fois c'était eux les chatons perdus.

Dorothy acquiesça. « J'ai eut peur pour toi. Il t'en voulait parce qu'il savait que tu étais avec une femme et ce genre de personnes... Je voulais pas te mettre en danger alors je suis partie. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Le soulagement et le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Dorothy s'était affadi à la lecture de la lettre, et laissait maintenant place à la colère. Il lui semblait ressentir une semaine d'émotions en l'espace d'une seule courte discussion. Elle froissa la lettre de John et jeta un regard dur à son amie. « Tu ne voulais pas être responsable si quelqu'un s'en prenait à moi parce que je suis lesbienne. Mais j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et ça serait arrivé quand même et merde, c'est arrivé quand même ! Mais au moins tu t'en sors bien, tu peux te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute » Cria-t-elle en lui jetant la lettre au visage. « Dégage. »

« Non. » Répondit Dorothy calmement. « Je reste. Je suis revenue pour rester. »

« Fallait pas partir. »

« Je sais. Et je te demande pardon. »

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle regardait par la fenêtre la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber en faisant refluer sa colère. Le ciel était très gris et on distinguait à peine la lueur du soleil derrière les nuages. Elle se dit que Castiel aimerait sûrement ce temps.

« Le père de mon meilleur ami m'a tiré dessus. » Dit elle doucement. « Et la fille que j'aime n'était pas la pour me soutenir. Je t'ai cherchée dans la foule, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espérais. Et il n'y avait que Kevin. Les autres étaient autour de Dean. Et moi... Et moi j'étais encore toute seule et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. » Elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle pleurait. « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir Doty... »

Elle se sentie soulevée douloureusement et étouffa un cri dans l'épaule de sa compagne en refermant ses bras autour d'elle par réflexe. Dorothy la serrait à lui faire mal, elle tremblait et elle avait une boule dans la gorge qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ravaler.

«J'ai cru que tu allais mourir... Il y avait du sang partout à la télé. Et j'étais tellement loin... trop loin pour te protéger, trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit et si tu étais morte... Des gens meurent dans cet hôpital tout les jours, mais je t'interdis d'être l'une d'entre eux. » Dorothy ne reconnaissait pas vraiment sa propre voix et elle était terrifiée. Elle détestait ce mot et ce sentiment, mais il n'y en avait pas de plus adapté. « Ça fait depuis hier que je prie les esprits... Je n'y crois même pas mais si tu étais morte... » Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin, incapable de soutenir les yeux verts de Charlie qui la regardaient avec une compassion dont elle se sentait indigne.

« Qu'est ce que tu leur dis ? »

« Je vous en prie, laisse moi lui dire que je l'aime au moins une fois. »Dorothy se mit à pleurer elle aussi. « Juste une fois, si elle meurt, il faut au moins qu'elle le sache. »

La douleur n'était plus qu'un élancement désagréable tant que Charlie ne bougeait pas trop, mais elle n'avait besoin que de s'avancer un peu pour embrasser Dorothy. Le lit d'hôpital était moins inconfortable avec son poids à coté d'elle, il faisait moins froid, tout était moins affreux. « Tu restes ? »

« Je reste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dorothy l'aide à se recaler entre les oreillers en préparant sa réponse. Cela faisait des années semblait il qu'elle n'avait pas eut la bonne réponse à la moindre question.

« Parce que toute ma vie, j'ai eut peur et j'ai fui. J'avais peur pour moi, de choses dont je ne savais même pas si elles étaient vraies. Et quand je t'ai vue, sauter de cette falaise l'année dernière, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu t'infligeais ça. Et maintenant je le sais. »

Charlie ne dit rien, elle clignait des yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'essuyer.

« Quand tu fais ce qu'il faut, tu n'as plus peur. Alors il faut tout tester, tout essayer. Sauter d'une falaise, partir à l'aventure, se réveiller n'importe où ... se créer sa propre peur et la maîtriser tout le temps. Et quand on est mis face à quelque chose d'important, face à la vraie peur, se rendre compte que quand on fait ce qui doit être fait, tout tombe tellement sous le sens... »

« Qu'on se sent en sécurité. » Acheva Charlie. « Parce qu'on sait qu'on est assez fort pour affronter tout le reste. »

Dorothy hocha la tête une grosse boule dans la gorge.

« Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que les gens n'aimaient pas les filles qui partagent un appartement qui n'a qu'une seule chambre ? »

Charlie hocha la tête.

« J'avais peur d'eux. De ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire, de ce qu'on t'a fait. Et fuir n'a rien empêché. Alors je reviens, et je reste. »

« Tu n'as plus peur ? »

Dorothy secoua la tête et leva la main de Charlie jusqu'à ses lèvres. « Non. Je fais ce qu'il faut. Pour une fois. »

##

« Comment tu as supporté ça toutes ces années ? » Demanda Dean tandis que Castiel l'aidait à se lever et à pivoter pour s'asseoir lourdement sur le grand fauteuil de l'hôpital. Il comptait déjà les jours le séparant de sa libération.

« J'avais pas vraiment le choix. » Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le sac plein de vêtements qu'il avait apporté.

« On a toujours le choix. »

Castiel s'arrêta en plein mouvement et tourna vers lui des yeux bleus très froids.

« C'était ça ou mourir. » Il se remit à fouiller le sac jusqu'à en sortir un pantalon de jogging, il resta accroupi au pied du fauteuil le temps de l'enfiler sur les jambes de son compagnon avant de le laisser le remonter seul.

« Tu ferais un bon infirmier. » Sourit Dean. Les lunettes à oxygène qu'on ne lui avait pas accordé le droit de retirer lui asséchaient le nez et la bouche. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la chemise en flanelle que Castiel lui passa en faisant attention de ne pas toucher aux drains qui lui sortaient de la poitrine.

« Ils vont te retirer ça demain, et à la fin de la semaine si tout va bien je te ramène à la maison. Ma mère a fait de la soupe pour soutenir un siège. »

Dean sourit. Il savait exactement à quel point Castiel détestait la soupe, il savait aussi exactement à quel point il adorait sa mère et l'idée de le voir avaler cette mixture juste parce que c'était elle qui l'avait fait l'amusait beaucoup. Castiel s'assit sur le lit, les mains jointes.

« C'était moi qu'il visait. » Dit il. « Il avait envoyé des lettres de menace à Crowley. Et tu m'as encore sauvé la vie. »

Dean grimaça. « Ouais, et tu m'en dois une parce que cette fois ça m'a littéralement fait mal. »

« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. » Murmura Castiel. « J'ai eut tellement peur... J'ai cru qu'on allait m'obliger à vivre sans toi. »

Dean lui prit la main doucement, celle sur laquelle le tatouage de pissenlit commençait à essaimer ses graines.

« Je suis plus coriace que ça. » Dit il doucement.

Castiel hocha la tête. «Je vais porter plainte contre lui. » Dit il. « Contre ton père... Pour tentative de meurtre et .. Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et Charlie. »

Dean pinça les lèvres.

« C'est mon père. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, mais je m'en fiche.»

Ils se serraient la main si fort qu'ils commençaient tout les deux à avoir mal mais ils ne relachèrent pas leur étreinte. C'était comme un point d'ancrage rassurant pour Dean tandis qu'il se faisait lentement à l'idée. Il avait repoussé autant qu'il le pouvait le moment d'affronter la réalité, mais à présent, quasiment cloué à un lit d'hôpital, avec la douleur permanente du drain, avec le sang qui remontait parfois le long de la perfusion, et la certitude que s'il avait eut moins de chance, Castiel serait mort... a présent c'était trop réel pour être ignoré.

« Ta mère est passée me voir hier. » Dit il doucement. « Elle est gentille. Elle est courageuse. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Ne lui dis jamais ça. Elle te répondrait qu'elle fait juste ce qui doit être fait. »

« C'est justement ce que je trouve admirable. » Dean regardait par la fenêtre sans vraiment voir le décor en déroulant ses pensées lentement comme on explore un sentier tortueux. « On n'aura jamais d'enfants. » Castiel l'écoutait en silence. « Mais si on pouvait... Ou si un jour on voulait adopter... Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus peur ? »

« Qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? »

Dean secoua la tête. « J'aurais peur de ne pas les comprendre de la même façon que mon père ne me comprends pas. J'aurais peur de détester ce qu'ils sont juste parce que je serais incapable d'être comme eux. J'aurais peur d'arrêter de les aimer. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » Dit Castiel. « Et de toute façon, pour l'instant on n'a qu'un chat. Non raye ça, c'est mon chat. Je ne la partage pas.»

Dean sourit et tourna son regard vers lui. « Empêche seulement Sam de détruire la voiture. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

« Qu'est ce que Sam a à voir là dedans ? »

« Lui aussi va porter plainte contre notre père. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. »

« Il y a peu, tu l'aurais fait. Tu nous aurais dit d'essayer de le comprendre, ou du moins de nous comporter mieux que lui. »

Dean grimaça. « Tu sais... on dit que tu vois ta vie défiler devant tes yeux quand tu vas mourir. » dit il doucement. » Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. »

« Tu as vu quoi ? » Castiel prit mentalement note de la facilité avec laquelle il acceptait les étranges dérives du cerveau de Dean.

« Toi. En train de me crier dessus que je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser tout seul dans ce monde. »

Castiel sourit. « J'ai du crier un truc comme ça oui. »

« Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Ça ne serait pas arrivé sans lui. Et je veux qu'il paye. »

« Il va payer. » Promit Castiel.

##

Castiel s'y attendait, revenir au travail après les événements du week end fut... particulier. Les discussions autour de la machine à café s'arrêtèrent à son arrivée, le ramenant à l'époque du lycée où on chuchotait sur le passage du « type au cancer». Quelques uns de ses collègues détournèrent la tête, soudain très absorbés par le sucre au fond de leur gobelet. La stagiaire était là, et à en juger par l'attitude de chacun, jusqu'à son entrée, elle était manifestement au cœur de la conversation.

Il posa son sac sur une des petites tables de l'office et se fit couler un café dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Les petites fiches dans la tête de Castiel s'activèrent pour identifier son interlocuteur : Bruce, des ressources humaines.

« C'est toi qu'on a vu aux infos ? »

« Dépend quelles infos. »

« La fusillade au concert »

« Oui c'était sans doute moi. » Dit il avant de prendre une gorgée de café sans lâcher Bruce des yeux. Il savait exactement combien son regard fixe et ses cernes mettaient les gens mal à l'aise et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre la conversation plus facile.

« Alors tu couches vraiment avec une rockstar ? »

Quelqu'un d'autre venait de parler, quelqu'un que Castiel voyait pour la première fois. Manifestement, cette rumeur intéressait tout le monde.

« Je couche avec la personne que j'aime. » Répondit il après avoir pesé soigneusement ses mots.

« C'est pas très naturel. » Grommela la stagiaire dans son coin. Une ou deux personnes hochèrent la tête. Castiel n'était là que depuis cinq minutes et il en avait déjà assez de tout ça. Un homme meilleur que lui aurait probablement pris quelqu'un d'autre pour cible, mais il choisit la stagiaire en sachant pertinemment qu'il le faisait parce qu'il ne la supportait pas. Il avait un peu autre chose à faire qu'être un type bien ces jours ci. Il reposa son café calmement et perçut du coin de l'œil un de ses collègues qui secouait la tête comme s'il plaignait d'avance la pauvre fille.

« En plus d'être incompétente et de répandre des rumeurs, tu es aussi homophobe ? » Dit il d'un ton froid. « Tu as vraiment tout les défauts. »

La stagiaire recula d'un demi pas comme s'il l'avait giflée et il en profita pour s'avancer vers elle.

« J'ai passé un très mauvais week end. La personne que j'aime et qui partage ma vie depuis des années est à l'hôpital parce que quelqu'un trouvait ça « pas très naturel » comme tu le dis. Et ni lui ni moi on ne s'en excusera. » Il se tourna vers ses autres collègues. « Et si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, sachez que je ne fais pas mes bilans comptables avec ma bite, et ici c'est tout ce qui compte. » Puis à la stagiaire : « J'ai déjà assez de travail sans m'ajouter le rapport qu'il faut remplir pour te faire virer. Mais jusqu'à la fin de ton stage, reste hors de ma vue. » Siffla-t-il.

Il quitta l'office dans un grand silence troublé seulement par le froissement de son trench coat.

« Et comment ça s'est terminé ? » demanda Anna le soir même, les mains crispées sur le volant de la voiture où s'étaient entassés Chuck, Sam, Castiel et Madison.

« Personne n'a rien dit, et elle, je ne l'ai pas revue. »

Il émergèrent près de la casse où était toujours l'Impala.

« Pourquoi il veut garder ce vieux tromblon ? » Grogna Sam. Il avait les bras croisés et plissais des yeux sous le léger soleil d'hiver en regardant la carcasse cabossée de l'Impala. « Pourquoi on peut pas en faire une petite boite et la jeter ? »

« Parce que c'est plus facile pour toi que pour lui. »

Sam lui jeta un regard perplexe, obligeant Castiel à s'expliquer

« Dean a été ta figure paternelle pendant longtemps, et tu sais qu'il t'aime et te respecte. Mais lui n'a pas eut cette chance. Quand cette histoire sera finie, avec de la chance, John et lui ne se reverront plus jamais. Et il ne lui restera que cette vieille voiture pour se souvenir que fut un temps il était le fils adoré de son père. Laisse lui au moins ça, il en a besoin. »

Sam hocha lentement la tête après une minute de réflexion.

« On va quand même porter plainte, et s'arranger pour qu'il sorte de nos vies à tout jamais. »

Castiel acquiesça et partit à la recherche du propriétaire de la casse pour négocier le rapatriement de la carcasse de la voiture vers un garage proche de l'appartement des Winchester.

« Il a raison » Dit Chuck pensivement pendant que Madison escaladait une pile de vieilles voitures pour s'installer sur le capot de l'une d'elle, dans un trou pile à la taille de ses fesses. Sam se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec le père de Castiel et ne voyait sincèrement pas de quoi il parlait.

« Castiel nous a raconté comment Dean a pris soin de vous depuis que vous êtes enfants. Il a été plus un papa pour vous que votre propre père. »

« Lui, il pense que ça ne change rien, que notre père mérite le respect quoi qu'il fasse... c'est peut être plus facile pour moi, mais je ne comprends pas qu'il y soit si attaché. Il lui a tiré dessus bon sang ! » S'énerva Sam.

« C'est parce qu'il s'accroche au souvenir de l'époque où John était aussi son papa. »

« Il l'est toujours. » Grinça Sam. « Ça ne fait pas de lui un modèle. »

« Non. » Chuck secoua la tête. « Le papa c'est celui qui distribue les claques quand il faut, et les félicitations quand il faut. C'est celui qui veille tard le soir à l'hôpital et qui sait quand quelque chose ne va pas ou quand son fils a un rendez vous amoureux. »

« Ouais... Ça fait longtemps que mon père ne sait plus tout ça. » grogna Sam.

« Exactement. Et Dean a besoin de se raccrocher à ça encore un peu. »

« C'est malsain. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut veiller sur lui. » Dit Anna doucement. « Il en a vraiment besoin. Et votre amie Charlie aussi. Elle, elle n'a personne. »

« Elle nous a nous ! » Cria Madison depuis son perchoir.

« Tachez de vous en souvenir tous ! » rétorqua Anna avant d'entraîner son mari à la recherche de leur fils. Sam grimpa à son tour jusqu'au perchoir de Madison et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tendus en présence l'un de l'autre depuis la veille et cet instant seul semblait bien choisit pour crever un abcès qui se remplissait lentement de non dits.

« Si tu veux que je reparte... » Commença Madison

« Non. » L'interrompit Sam. « Juste... la situation est bizarre... Je ne sais pas si tu es revenue parce qu'ils se sont fait tirer dessus ou si ... »

« Ou si je suis revenue pour toi. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je suis revenue pour toi, parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour gérer le fait qu'on leur ait tiré dessus. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant puis Madison chercha sa main sur la tôle froide. « Et je suis revenue parce que mon ami me manquait. »

« Juste ton ami ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Et extirpa de son sac un live tout écorné d'y avoir voyagé. « Il y a une histoire d'amour qu'on n'a pas lue ensemble. » Dit elle en lui tendant l'objet. Il fronça les sourcils devant les couleurs de la couverture.

« La Belle et la Bête ? »

Madison hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à la Bête. Tout plein de rancune et dominé par ta colère, et j'ai cru... je sais pas, que peut être je pourrais te changer un peu. »Sam tournait les pages du livre d'enfants sans lire les gros caractères. «Et je croyais que j'étais Belle, avant de me rendre compte que le film ne finit pas comme il aurait du. »

Sam lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Il finit bien le film ! »

Madison secoua la tête. « C'est une fin forcée qui n'apporte rien aux personnages. Belle voulait un ami, quelqu'un qui ne se moquerait pas d'elle pour être différente. Pas le grand amour. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulait juste un ami et une bibliothèque. Moi je voulais juste quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas d'avoir peur du monde entier. »

« Personne ne t'a jugée ici. »

Madison hocha la tête . « Et j'ai commis l'erreur de croire que parmis ces gens il fallait absolument que je trouve quelqu'un pour me reconstruire ou je ne sais quoi. Alors que j'avais juste besoin de sécurité. Pas du grand amour. Juste ne pas être seule et terrifiée. »

Sam ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il tournait les pages plus lentement et arrivait au moment où a Bête sauve Belle des loups. « J'ai toujours trouvé la morale de l'histoire une peu... twistée. Parce que Belle ne tombe jamais amoureuse de la Bête pour ce qu'il est. Elle finit par l'aimer parce qu'il change pour elle. »

« Elle le rend meilleur. »

« Peut être. Mais si j'étais lui, je préférerais qu'on m'aime avec mes défauts. Pas parce que je les ai corrigés. »Il referma le livre. « Je n'ai pas changé Mads. J'ai fait des efforts, mais au fond je n'ai pas changé. Et je n'en ai pas envie. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et je suis quand même là. Je t'aimerais peut être moins ou différemment sans tes défauts. »

« Je t'aimerais peut être moins ou différemment si tu étais sure de toi. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Qui joue le rôle de la rose dans ton histoire alors ? » Demanda Sam.

« La musique. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On réécrit la fin de l'histoire avant la chute du dernier pétale? »

Madison hocha la tête et sortit un stylo de son sac. Ensemble, ils arrachèrent la dernière page du live, en barrèrent les mots et les remplacèrent par les leurs.

« Belle vécut entourée de ses nouveaux amis.

Le Prince s'employait à faire du bien autour de lui pour se rattraper de son égoïsme passé.

Il la rendait forte, elle le rendait calme.

Et ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. »

Madison sourit.

« C'est ça la fin parfaite pour eux. » Dit elle.

« Et pour nous ? »

« Tu trouves que ça ressemble à une fin ? »

Sam regarda la carcasse de la voiture en contrebas, et plus loin, le bureau du gérant dont sortaient Castiel et ses parents. Il respira une grande goulée d'air frais qui le fit tousser. La pile de voitures grinça sous eux. Il essaya d'imaginer l'avenir. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la fusillade. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Dean, ou chez Sam lui même. La façon dont Kevin se tenait plus droit désormais et comment il rassurait sa mère au téléphone. Comment Charlie regardait Dorothy, pas en la déshabillant du regard comme avant, mais avec un détachement confiant. Et la dureté de Castiel qui affleurait juste sous sa peau.

C'était différent, mais dans un sens positif, comme si la situation les avait forgés ensemble, un peu plus forts et un peu plus courageux.

« Non. Ça ressemble au moment où il n'y a plus rien à raconter parce qu'on est enfin heureux. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ça ressemblait plus au moment où les héros savent exactement quoi faire pour que l'histoire finisse bien. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de s'en tenir à la partie heureuse. Le combat suivant viendrait bien assez tôt.


	27. Chapter 27: Trial and errors

CHAPITRE 27 : Trial and errors

La vie de Sam semblait être une succession de parents de substitution et c'était assez inconfortable d'avoir d'un coup plusieurs mamans volontaires pour prendre soin de lui.

Anna avait remplit le réfrigérateur de portions de nourriture soigneusement étiquetées et d'une propreté irréprochable qu'il était resté à regarder un long moment après son départ.

« Après la greffe, il fallait faire attention à toutes les infections. » Dit Castiel dans son dos. « Elle a gardé l'habitude. »

« Une saine habitude. » Commenta Linda Tran depuis sa place assise à la table de la petite cuisine. Elle l'avait presque entièrement recouverte de papiers juridiques, exception faite d'un coin où Castiel avait posé son mug de café. Linda ne faisait pas de soupe, ce n'était pas ce genre de mère, mais la veille, après son arrivée, elle avait littéralement mis Sam au lit après avoir décrété qu'il avait besoin. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait bordé. Jess ? A l'époque où ils sortaient faire la fête après les examens ? Il tenait mieux l'alcool qu'elle, mais curieusement, elle était toujours plus sobre que lui, et souvent, il ne se souvenait pas être rentré ni s'être couché. Elle avait finit par se muscler à force de le porter presque dans les escaliers de leur résidence. La pensée le fit sourire. Il s'arrêta à mi chemin de la cafetière, surpris. Il pensait à Jess et il souriait. C'était étrange mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder. Kevin entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et ne portant qu'un caleçon.

Dix ans auparavant, Sam ne connaissait pas les gens qui peuplaient maintenant sa cuisine. Et pourtant, il se sentait confiant et enthousiaste comme lors de son premier jour à Stanford. Castiel le regardait pensivement pendant que Linda ordonnait à son fils d'aller s'habiller plus convenablement.

« Dorothy est encore à l'hôpital ? » Demanda le jeune homme en enfilant un jogging et un pull. L'état de ses cheveux donna physiquement envie à Sam de les peigner. Il se versa un café à la place et, après réflexion, tendit la tasse à Kevin. Le jeune homme la saisit sans le regarder et s'assit à côté de sa mère.

« Oui. » Répondit Sam en s'asseyant à son tour. « Madison dit qu'il faudrait un scalpel pour la décoller de Charlie. »

Le trait d'humour était destiné à dérider Kevin mais il ne tira un sourire qu'à Castiel et Linda. Et puis zut. Que Kevin lui fasse la gueule si ça lui chantait, Sam avait d'autres soucis en tête que la mauvaise humeur du violoncelliste. Il était à peine réveillé et déjà il était obligé de se forcer à détendre ses épaules à la vue des papiers que Linda annotait consciencieusement. Il n'avait pas fait assez d'école de droit pour réellement tout saisir, mais il savait que les prochaines semaines allaient être longues et éprouvantes.

A vrai dire, ça avait été un soulagement, la veille, d'avoir Linda et Crowley à ses côtés pendant qu'il portait plainte contre son père et faisait sa déposition. Le producteur n'avait rien dit mais lui avait simplement serré l'épaule en sortant du commissariat. Linda s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer contre elle. Il pouvait sentir à sa façon un peu empruntée de lui tapoter le dos qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, et l'idée qu'elle se soit forcée était plus réconfortante que l'étreinte elle même. Mais ni ça, ni une nuit de sommeil agité n'avait suffit à effacer le mauvais goût qu'il avait à l'arrière de la gorge.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. » Dit Linda. « La plainte de Castiel sera suffisante pour mettre votre père en accusation. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous infliger le procès, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. »

Sam sentit Kevin se tendre à côté de lui. Il secoua la tête en serrant son mug tout chaud entre ses doigts. La question était réglée d'avance, elle l'était depuis si longtemps qu'il se sentait stupide maintenant d'avoir cru que les choses pourraient se régler autrement.

Fuir à Stanford n'avait pas changé grand chose entre son père et lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment apprécié et Sam avait finit par accepter qu'aux yeux de John il n'était que le petit garçon qui était né peu de temps avant la mort de sa mère. De ça, il n'arrivait pas réellement à lui en vouloir. Mais Dean avait toujours essayé d'être exactement ce que son père voulait, et maintenant c'était lui qui était dans un lit d'hôpital où les infirmières n'étaient même pas sexy. Et c'était injuste.

« Je n'y suis pas obligé, mais je le veux. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il aurait pu discourir une heure sur le sujet. Sur la façon dont Dean le bordait quand il était enfant et lui faisait croire que leur père était un super héros, sur la façon dont il l'avait bordé encore une fois après l'incendie et la mort de Jess. Sur les fois où ils avaient partagé une chambre d'hôtel miteuse avant de signer chez Crowley Records. Sur tout les souvenirs où c'était Dean et jamais John qui s'occupait de lui. Cette fois c'était à Sam de s'occuper de son frère, et il avait l'intention de le faire bien, de le faire jusqu'au bout.

Dans l'après midi, en se rendant à l'hôpital, il réalisa qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il tenait à faire bien et jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il grimpa sur le lit de son frère, amenant avec lui quelques relents de souvenir de quand ils étaient assez petits pour dormir à deux dans un lit d'enfant quand l'un d'eux avait un cauchemars. A l'époque, Dean faisait plus de cauchemars qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et Sam n'avait jamais rien dit quand c'était son grand frère qui venait chercher un peu de soutien en pleine nuit.

Il était surpris qu'ils tiennent tout les deux encore dans un seul lit même s'il leur fallait replier les jambes et que Sam avait toujours un pied par terre, le carnet de cuir posé en équilibre précaire sur son genou replié.

« Il manque quelque chose à l'album. » Dit Sam.

Dean hocha la tête. « Il ne fait pas saigner les mains quand on le joue. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Ni le cœur. » Il ouvrit le carnet à la première page blanche qu'il trouva, il en restait très peu, bientôt il leur faudrait changer de support d'écriture. « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on dise tout ce qu'on n'a pas dit. »

Dean soupira. « Je sais pas si je suis prêt à ça... on s'est déjà déssappé pas mal de fois ces dernières années sur scène. C'est pas toi qui dois sortir l'intérieur de toi devant une foule d'inconnus. » Il se cala contre ses oreillers, les bras croisés. « Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage. »

Sam mordillait pensivement son crayon en hochant la tête. « Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Dean sut avant même que son frère lève les yeux vers lui qu'il aurait son regard de chiot affamé et qu'il avait d'ores et déjà perdu la bataille. « En tout cas moi j'ai besoin d 'essayer. Peu importe si on ne l'enregistre jamais. Si on ne la joue jamais. J'ai des trucs à dire... »

Deans sourit. « Tu n'as plus nulle part où te faire tatouer ? »

Sam parut surpris une bonne seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, trop sales pour boucler correctement et Dean dut se retenir de l'envoyer à la douche. Sam n'avait plus quatre ans.

« Peut être que je n'en ai plus besoin. » Il regarda ses avant bras comme s'il venait de les tatouer et secoua la tête en couvrant les feuilles de gingko d'une main. «Ce que je n'ai jamais dit, je peux le sortir maintenant. Autrement que sur ma peau. »

Dean lui prit le carnet et son stylo des mains, les cala sur ses genoux relevés, ses pieds glissés sous la cuisse de son frère assis en face de lui. « Vas y. Qu'est ce que tu as à dire ? »

Sam massait toujours son bras. « Que j'ai fait ça tout seul. M'effondrer après la mort de Jess, frapper sur des gens ou une batterie plutôt que d'essayer de faire mon deuil je l'ai fait seul. Et guérir aussi je l'ai fait seul. » Il leva les yeux vers son frère. « Tu m'as maintenu hors de l'eau pendant des années, mais se remettre d'une chose pareil, on ne peut le faire que tout seul. Et j'étais tellement mal que je n'en avais pas le courage ou l'envie. Ca m'allait bien d'être malheureux et de me dire que c'était à cause d'elle. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Madison dit que c'est normal d'être en colère, ou de ne jamais s'en remettre. »

« Elle t'a vraiment aidé cette fille hein ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non. Juste, je refuse d'être moins que ce qu'elle pense de moi. Et elle pense que je peux vivre avec ça. Pas lutter contre toute ma vie. Juste vivre avec le fait que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Et que ça fera toujours mal. Mais ça n'est pas obligé de me détruire. Je ne suis pas obligé de me détruire pour ça. »

Dean n'avait pas noté un seul mot. Il avait envie de pleurer et, sur une impulsion, il se pencha pour serrer son frère dans ses bras. Il ne tint pas compte de l'élancement douloureux que cela provoqua dans ses côtes.

« Et toi aussi tu peux vivre avec ça. » Dit Sam quand il le relâcha enfin en pressant doucement sur le gros pansement qu'il avait au côté. « Et tu n'es pas obligé de pardonner. Ça ne fera pas de toi... moins que ce que tu es d'être en colère et de ne pas accepter ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Dean se recala contre ses oreillers en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait perdu l'habitude de mordiller son labret qu'on lui avait retiré pour son opération mais cela revenait de jour en jour.

« J'aimerais être meilleur que ça. » Dit il doucement. « J'aimerais être capable de le pardonner, juste pour être meilleur que lui. »

Sam sourit. « J'ai fait la paix avec mes propres manques. Je ne suis pas meilleur que lui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner quoi que ce soit. Et c'est ça dont je veux parler sur cet album. Qu'on peut ne pas être parfait, qu'on peut avoir quelque chose de très moche en soi, mais que ça ne te définit pas, et ça n'est pas obligé de te consumer non plus. »

Pendant un moment, Dean ne répondit rien, il digéra la phrase, la savourant en regardant sans les voir les lignes blanches du carnet. Puis, il écrivit la phrase en haut de la page :

_« You can have this ugly side in you. _

_But it doesn't define you,_

_Don't let it consume you. »_

« Quand est ce que j'ai cligné des yeux et loupé le moment où mon petit frère est devenu un homme ? »

Sam sourit et lui reprit le carnet. « Je l'ai fait quand tu avais le dos tourné. Règle numéro un des petits frères : toujours tout faire en douce! »

Dean éclata de rire. Il s'approcha un peu de on frère, se pencha sur le carnet, et, tandis que la chanson prenait forme, tandis qu'ils se racontaient à voix basse des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dites à personnes, leurs têtes finirent par reposer l'une contre l'autre. Il y avait tellement de thèmes aborder, de personnes à évoquer, de sujets à creuser. De quoi faire un tout nouvel album, trop lourd, trop intime même derrière les tournures poétiques. Mais ils les écrivirent quand même, parce que juste cette fois, c'était eux qui comptaient plus que la musique. La musique était juste un moyen, pas un but.

Le but viendrait après. Il viendrait sous la forme des hochements de tête de Charlie quand Sam lui apporterait leurs chansons à déchiffrer, et le sourire de fan de Castiel. Il viendrait quand sans dire un mot, Kevin et Channing commenceraient à créer un thème mélodique pour une chanson que plus tard ils appelleraient « Cain ».

_« It's okay to hate the one behind the trigger_

_But knowing it doesn't make it easier_

_when no one hates you more than you do _

_And you think you deserve the shots thrown at you _

_But someone may stand where you should be_

_And take the bullet you thought you deserve_

_Because when the darkness in you is the only thing you see_

_Someone still loves you unconditionnally »_

Charlie sortit de l'hôpital deux jours avant Dean . Sam ne lui avait as encore lu la partie de l'histoire sans fin où Bastien découvre qu'il devient le héros de l'histoire. Principalement parce que ce qu'ils avaient rebaptisé l'histoire de l'après midi était fréquemment interrompu par une visites des médecins ou de l'infirmière et que Dorothy et Kevin n'arrêtaient pas de ponctuer sa lecture de commentaires qui les engageaient dans de longues dissertations sur les tenants et les aboutissants du récit.

Chuck et Charlie s'étaient trouvé une cause commune à expliquer à Dorothy toutes les références et les interprétations qui lui échappaient et c'étaient souvent les soupirs excédés de Kevin qui la sauvaient de conférences qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Depuis sa chambre, Dean ronchonnait auprès de Castiel et Anna qu'il était privé d'histoire du soir ou de l'après midi.

« Tu as passé l'âge des histoires pour t'endormir. » Pointa Castiel.

« Dit le type qui ne s'endort jamais sans avoir lu un chapitre ! A moi personne m'en lit ! »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un soupir. Sa mère souriait.

« Et je te signale, excusez moi Anna, que d'habitude les histoires je les remplace par du sexe et quelqu'un a décrété qu'on ferait pas ça à l'hôpital ! »

Anna eut une grimace qui aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été si manifestement choquée. Castiel se cacha la figure dans les mains.

« Ton fantasme de la blouse blanche est inapproprié et franchement ridicule. » Gromela-t-il.

« Les garçons » Intervint Anna « Je veux bien être ouverte d'esprit mais s'il vous plaît j'ai mes limites ! »

« Désolé » firent ils en chœur.

Castiel avait beau aimer Dean, il n'avait absolument pas la patience de lui faire la lecture. Il finit par lui apporter la tablette tactile de Charlie sur laquelle ils commencèrent à regarder Game of Throne ce qui acheva de dissuader sa mère de rester avec eux le soir. Par la suite, elle s'éclipsait après les avoir embrassés tout les deux sur le front après le dîner.

L'enregistrement de l'album avait prit du retard et la plainte déposée par Sam et Castiel contre John Winchester ne cessait d'attiser la curiosité des tabloïds. Il fallut quasiment évacuer Dean secrètement de l'hôpital pour qu'il ne soit pas importuné par des journalistes, et même comme ça, il y avait des caméras et des appareils photos plein la rue où il vivait. Leurs photos s'affichaient dans plusieurs journaux sous des titres qui allaient du sulfureux à l'indécent en passant par une large proportion de minables. Kevin les collectionnait et les compilait dans un classeur chaque jour plus gros. Ils sortaient tous le moins possible à l'exception de Dorothy qui intéressait très peu les médias.

« Je te jure que si tu avais juste une vague intention de faire un coming out ce serait le moment idéal ! » Fit Charlie, temporairement installée chez les Winchester une semaine après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

« La seule d'entre nous qui peut aller faire ses courses c'est moi, tant que la situation ne sera pas calmée et que ni Crowley ni Bobby n'accepteront d'aller t'acheter tes tampons, je vais rester dans mon placard anonyme ! » Argumenta la routière. Charlie haussa les épaules mais du convenir du réalisme de sa compagne.

Quasiment coupés du monde, aucun d'eux ne se rendait réellement compte de l'ampleur du phénomène qui grandissait autour d'eux, subtilement attisé par Crowley. HellHound se vendait curieusement bien pour un album sorti depuis presque deux ans, les connections au site officiel ne faisait qu'augmenter ainsi que le nombre de vue sur les vidéos des session acoustiques. Kevin s'en rendait plus compte que les autres. Sam écrivait et composait beaucoup, laissant ses brouillons traîner entre sa chambre et la cuisine. Dean et Charlie se remettaient de leurs blessures en cherchant un moyen pour que la bassiste puisse passer le strap de sa guitare autour de son épaule sans souffrir. Elle envisageait de se faire tatouer autour de la cicatrice laissée par la balle.

Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars la nuit, ou d'avoir des flashes désagréables dans la journée. La panique et le bruit des coups de feu la submergeaient de temps à autres et ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas l'interpeller pendant quelques secondes avant de la sortir doucement de ses pensées. Dorothy était plus forte à cet exercice que les autres. Plus observatrice aussi et jour après jour, elle vit les crises et les cauchemars fluctuer jusqu'à devenir une angoisse permanente quand elles quittèrent enfin l'appartement des Winchester pour se réinstaller dans celui de Charlie. Les murs violets et l'odeur familière n'apaisèrent pas sa panique et elle se réveillait presque chaque nuit en sursaut.

La date de la première audience du procès avait été fixée et quand elle appris la nouvelle, Charlie s'assit sur le canapé, sans parler pendant de longues minutes.

« Il va falloir que tu en parles. » Dit Dorothy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Charlie se tordait les mains sans la regarder et hocha la tête.

« Mais je n'arrive déjà pas à t'en parler à toi... alors les autres... »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Tu as encore du temps. »

C'était faux, désormais le temps leur semblait compté avant le procès. L'enregistrement les occupait près de dix heures par jour pour rattrapper le temps perdu, et le reste semblait filer à une vitesse inconcevable, passé à ne rien faire ou se dire qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose.

Cela prit deux jours complets à Charlie, mais elle aborda finalement le sujet un soir alors qu'elles venaient de se coucher dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles s'endormaient comme ça et se réveillaient toujours quand l'une ou l'autre, engourdie, changeait de position en grognant.

« Il faut que je le vois. Il faut que je comprenne. »

« Tu ne peux pas. » Répondit Dorothy. « Linda dit qu'aucun de nous ne doit avoir de contact avec John sous peine d'invalider toutes nos accusations. »

« Parce que nos accusations sont faibles. »

Dorothy se redressa et alluma la lumière. « Explique moi ça ? »

« Les plaintes c'est Sam et Castiel qui les ont posées. Les deux qui n'ont pas été touchés, Sam n'était même pas visé... C'est faible, tellement faible qu'on a obtenu le procès uniquement parce que Crowley a fait pression sur la police. Linda est bonne avocate, mais pas assez. Pas si on tombe sur un juge partial... »

« Les juges ne sont pas censés être partials. »

Charlie fronça le nez. « Ouais et les pères ne sont pas censés tirer sur leurs fils mais va savoir pourquoi ça se produit. » Elle soupira , ou plutôt elle inspira très fort, grimaça un peu et expira longtemps comme pour se calmer. « Tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié mais moi, j'étais visée, et il m'a eut. Je suis morte dix sept secondes. »

« Ton cœur s'est emballé dix sept secondes. » Corrigea Dorothy.

« C'est pareil. » Elle regardait le plafond comme s'il était très intéressant en caressant machinalement la cicatrice sur sa poitrine. « Moi, je peux porter plainte pour tentative de meurtre et j'ai des preuves qu'il était sérieux. »

« Donc tu ne peux pas le voir. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? »

Dorothy haussa les épaules en se reglissant sous la couverture. « Il est cinglé et homophobe, tu es lesbienne, il faut vraiment que je te fasse le calcul ? »

«C'est pas ça c'est … Il a élevé Dean et c'est devenu un homme bien. Et Sam aussi... comment le type qui a fait ces deux là en est il arrivé à ça? » Elle appuyait son ongle sur la cicatrice, juste assez pour ressentir une légère douleur.

Dorothy n'avait pas d'opinion sur le sujet. Elle éteignit la lumière et serra de nouveau Charlie dans ses bras en prenant soin d'écarter la main de la bassiste de sa cicatrice.

« Je ne sais pas si tu étais comme ça avant, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à Dean maintenant. »

##

Désormais, la nuit, Castiel regardait les nouvelles cicatrices de Dean, celle de l'impact de la balle, et celle du drain, deux petits points qui feraient des taches blanches sur sa peau une fois l'été revenu.

« Sexy hein ? » Grimaça le chanteur.

« Presque autant que celle là. » Répondit il en tirant sur son col pour laisser apparaître le fin trait blanc de son ex chambre implantable.

Maintenant, c'était fréquemment Castiel qui se réveillait un bras passé autour de Dean, comme si un tueur fou risquait d'entrer dans leur chambre et qu'il voulait être sur de le protéger à son tour. Le chanteur avait rapidement acquis une technique impressionnante pour se faufiler hors du lit sans le réveiller. De toute façon, le jeune homme était si épuisé qu'il fallait le secouer violemment le matin pour qu'il se lève. Il avait des cernes violets sous ses yeux rougis et le teint cireux. Un peu moins depuis qu'il ne passait plus ses nuits à l'hôpital.

Dean trouvait difficilement le sommeil et se réveillait quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit embrumé sans avoir l'impression de s'être reposé. Souvent, il arrivait à se recoucher avant que Castiel se réveille, mais cette nuit là il l'entendit sortir du lit avec un grognement avant de sentir sa main lui serrer l'épaule. Chevie le suivait en ronronnant dans l'espoir que quelque chose de bon à manger en résulte et se hissa sur les genoux de Dean pour passer son museau au dessus de la table où il était accoudé pendant que Castiel se servait un verre de lait, en proposant silencieusement un à son compagnon. Le chanteur secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Castiel en consultant l'horloge au dessus du réfrigérateur.

« Je crois. »

« A quoi tu penses ? » Le jeune homme s'assit en face de lui et Chevie sauta sur la table pour renifler son verre. Il la reposa par terre sans quitter Dean des yeux, s'attirant un miaulement frustré.

« Charlie va porter plainte contre papa. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « D'après Linda, ça va beaucoup faire avancer notre cas. Nos plaintes à Sam et moi n'auraient pas été suffisantes pour obtenir une sentence. »

Dean se prit la tête dans les mains. Si la culpabilité avait une couleur, ça devait être celle de la table en bois tachée par d'innombrables gouttes de sauce et de café.

« Je devrais le faire aussi. Je devrais porter plainte contre lui. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Personne ne te le demande. »

« Mais je devrais. Je sais que je devrais. Même pas pour moi, mais pour vous. Mon propre père a essayé de te tuer. Je devrais le faire parce qu'il a voulut te faire du mal, qu'il a déjà réussit une fois, et cette fois ci il a presque tué Charlie aussi... Il est dangereux et … Mais je peux pas. Cas je ne peux pas. »

Il avait la gorge serrée et un gros trou au creux du ventre. Il entendit le verre de Castiel se poser sur la table avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Personne ne te le demande. » Dit Castiel calmement. « C'est justement pour ça que Sam et Charlie portent plainte. Pour t'éviter d'avoir à le faire .Pour te protéger parce qu'ils savent que ça te sera impossible. »

« C'était à moi de les protéger. »

Il détestait quand Castiel le regardait avec cet air de pitié hautaine qu'il réservait généralement aux gens qui venaient de lui poser une question stupide.

« Tu te mets sur les épaules des poids que personne ne te demande de porter et ensuite tu t'effondres et il va falloir que ça cesse. » Il lui prit la main au milieu de la table, celle où le poignet était tatoué d'une rose à qui il trouvait qu'il manquait quelques épines ces temps ci. « Tu n'es responsable ni de nous ni de ton père. Peut être que Sam et moi avons bénéficié de ta force pour grandir et nous construire. Et peut être que Charlie et Kevin ont encore besoin de ton soutien pour traverser leurs propres épreuves. Mais tu n'es pas responsable de la façon dont nous menons nos vies. Et cette fois c'est toi qui as besoin de nous. Ne nous insulte pas en croyant que tout repose toujours sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. »

Par terre, le chaton miaula. « Même elle elle est d'accord ! »

Dean sourit. « Tu parle chat ? »

« Quand ça m'arrange. »

Il y eut un long silence après ça. Dean s'imprégnait des paroles de Castiel. Il savait combien son compagnon avait raison mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose à son ressenti.

« Je le hais parfois tu sais. Souvent même. Je déteste ça. Je déteste tout ce qui nous arrive. Et je déteste être incapable de l'empêcher de vous faire du mal. Surtout quand je sais exactement ce que je devrais faire pour ça. »

« Il y a une différence entre ce qu'on devrait faire et ce qu'on peut faire. » Répondit Castiel. Puis il se leva sans lui lâcher la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre pour clore la discussion. Pendant qu'ils se recouchaient, Dean se fit la réflexion que cette différence était exactement la même qu'entre la lâcheté et le courage. Il pouvait accepter d'avoir beaucoup de défauts, mais il refusait d'ajouter la lâcheté à la liste.

Il sentait les sanglots tout au fond de lui sans vraiment savoir s'ils étaient de détresse ou de rage. Et Castiel eut beau s'enrouler autour de lui et le serrer contre son cœur de toutes ses forces, cela ne le calma pas. Il s'endormit avec la sensation d'avoir une boule de larmes et d'acide coincée dans la gorge.

##

Les accusations qui pesaient sur John Winchester étaient graves et il le savait. Il aurait fallut être fou ou stupide pour les ignorer et il n'était rien de tout cela.

Il aurait du avoir peur, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait, mais il ne ressentait qu'un grand malaise et une vague appréhension en entrant dans le tribunal. C'était mieux que la cellule malodorante dans laquelle il avait passé les trois dernières semaines. On ne lui avait pas passé le menottes mais le policier derrière lui les avait rendues plus qu'évidentes ce qui l'avait fait presque sourire. En son temps il aurait pu se débarrasser des deux policiers en quelques minutes, armes ou pas, menottes ou pas. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se comporter en criminel. Son avocate avait été très claire sur ce point.

« Il n'y a pas de peine de mort dans cet état, mais tentative de meurtre sur votre propre fils ça ne passera pas. N'aggravez pas votre cas. »

« Je ne voulais pas les tuer. »

« Je sais. » Elle avait soupiré. « Sans quoi ils ne seraient plus là pour porter plainte. »

John avait acquiescé. Trente ans d'entraînement militaire ne s'oubliaient pas comme ça. Il savait toujours viser. Même au milieu d'une foule. Même sur une cible en mouvement. Surtout quand la cible était en pleine lumière.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'audience, il la trouva curieusement vide. Cela lui laissait tout l'espace de dévisager ses fils, la rouquine et sa copine, leurs amis asiatiques et la petite brune qu'il avait déjà vue avec Sam. Madison si son souvenir était bon.

Et Castiel. Un instant il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas mieux visé. Ou tiré une seconde fois pour être sur de l'atteindre malgré Dean. Le jeune homme le regardait avec des yeux froids pleins d'une forme de rancune très proche de la haine et une bouffée d'animosité souleva John. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce gosse, depuis leur première rencontre, alors qu'il était couvert de maquillage et de sueur, comme Dean, comme Sam. John avait détesté cette image du fond du cœur. Il avait détesté Castiel dès la première seconde comme un coup de foudre à l'envers. Il avait passé des soirées entières à chercher ses fils sur Internet, explorant des forums de fans à la grammaire précaire, trouvant trop souvent Castiel en arrière plan d'une photo prise à l'arrachée dans des rues ou près des tourbus. Et cela remontait à loin, si loin qu'il pouvait dater les premières photographies où Castiel apparaissait au manque de tatouages sur les bras de Sam.

Sam qui portait une chemise claire et beaucoup moins de piercings que la dernière fois que John lui avait parlé, et qui ne leva pas les yeux de ses genoux quand John passa devant lui. Il avait presque envie de mettre un coup de pied dans sa chaise pour l'obliger à relever la tête et assumer ce qu'il faisait. Pour John, un homme assumait ses erreurs. S'il assumait les coups de feu qu'il avait tirés, Sam devrait au moins avoir assez d'estomac pour assumer d'avoir porté plainte. Assumer de vouloir se venger et l'envoyer en prison.

John comprenait. Il aurait fait pareil. Absolument pareil.

Il sentit le regard de tout les autres dans son dos avant de prendre place sur le siège des témoins face à eux. Il répondit mécaniquement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il n'avait pas grand chose à cacher. Et l'assistance, y comprit le juge n'attendait réellement qu'une seule question qui vint très tôt.

« Reconnaissez vous avoir tiré dans l'intention de donner la mort ? »

John secoua la tête. Il avait eut des semaines pour y réfléchir. Avant, pendant, après. Il secoua encore une fois la tête. « Non. » Répondit il calmement. Il disait l'exacte vérité. « Faire peur, oui, tuer, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois ci, John prit le temps dEe regarder chacun de ses fils avant de répondre. Sam avait relevé la tête et il revoyait, quelque part derrière les traits tirés et les mâchoires crispées, le visage de l'enfant curieux qu'il avait été, avec un vague écho de sa petite voix qui posait toujours d'étranges questions auxquelles seul Dean semblait apporter des réponses satisfaisantes.

« J'ai élevé mes fils avec un certain nombre de valeurs. La droiture, l'honnêteté. J'ai essayé de faire d'eux des gens utiles à la société et des hommes bien. Quand Sam est parti pour l'université, j'étais furieux parce que je n'ai pas élevé mon fils pour devenir... » Il regarda son avocate avec un regard d'excuse et elle hocha la tête pour qu'il continue « Un salaud surpayé qui défend l'indéfendable. »

Sur le banc face à lui, le jeune asiatique étouffa un ricanement. Sam avait serré les poings si fort que Madison qui lui tenait la main grogna de douleur. La rouquine lui passait une main dans le dos comme s'il n'était pas capable d'écouter John sans soutien. Il soupira mentalement et reprit son explication.

« Mais ça j'aurais pu le comprendre. Dean a été ma fierté. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée, il était bon, il était respectable, il défendait son pays. Puis il a été réformé. »

« Pour quel motif ? »L'interrompit l'avocate.

John soupira, il n'aimait ni le mot qu'il allait prononcer ni ce que cela impliquait et même des années après, il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa tête les images mentales de son fils avec un autre homme. Il réprima un sursaut de dégoût. « Homosexualité. Officiellement c'était pour insubordination et comportement contraire au règlement. Mais quiconque a mis un pied chez les marines sait qu'il a juste été pris en train de coucher avec la mauvaise personne. » L'avocate lui fit signe de continuer. Sur le banc, Dean s'était pris la tête dans les mains en marmonnant. Castiel lui serrait le genou si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. John ferma les yeux une seconde pour chasser de son esprit l'image d'eux deux nus entre des draps blancs.

« Qu'il soit gay, j'aurais sûrement pu m'y faire. Que Sam finisse avocat sans doute aussi. Puis il y a eut le feu et la petite amie de Sam est morte. J'ignore pourquoi ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller courir les routes en jouant de la musique. A l'époque j'ai cru que c'était leur façon de faire chacun leur deuil. J'ai cru que ça passerait. »

« Et ça n'a pas été le cas ? »

John secoua encore la tête. Curieusement c'était là que commençait la partie difficile de l'histoire, celle où peu à peu, mois après mois il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur de son échec. En face de lui, Dean avait eut un sursaut de colère vite réprimé et désormais, il le fusillait du regard.

« J'avais promis à leur mère quand elle est morte, de les protéger, de faire d'eux des hommes bien. Et j'ai échoué. Ils ont continué à faire de la musique, et après l'arrivée de … Castiel ( le mot avait eut du mal à sortir autrement que comme une insulte), ils n'ont plus arrêté. Il a changé mon fils. Dean était un homme bien avant lui, un homme perdu mais bon. »

« Vous pensez que Castiel a corrompu votre fils ? »

John grimaça. « Je pense que quand Dean a été renvoyé de l'armée, au moins, ce n'était pas parce qu'il couchait avec un mineur. »

Il y eut un sursaut dans l'assemblée. Dean blêmit, Sam se redressa d'un coup, les filles semblaient perdues comme le juge et l'avocate de Crowley qui se pencha vers ses clients en articulant un « quoi ? » peu discret.

« Expliquez vous monsieur Winchester. » Fit le juge. S'il était surpris, il n'en montrait rien.

« Les faits sont très simples monsieur le juge. A moins que mon fils et lui aient attendu des années pour avoir des rapports, ils se sont rencontrés quand Castiel n'avait pas vingt ans. Ce qui est mineur dans à peu près tout les états où ils ont été vus ensemble à l'époque. »

Il y eut un instant de silence choqué et tendu durant lequel John et Castiel s'affrontèrent du regard. Quelque chose changea dans l'expression du comptable qui fit presque sourire John. La carapace de rage de Castiel sembla se fondre en quelque chose de proche de l'intérêt. Quelque chose qui lui fit lever le menton avec un très léger rictus qui indiquait que sa cible venait de changer. John avait déjà vu cette expression plusieurs fois. C'était celle qui remplaçait la détermination sur le visage d'un soldat défendant un civil quand il prenait un coup. Soudain, le soldat ne protégeait plus que lui, soudain, ça devenait personnel. Et pour Castiel, le combat, quel qu'il soit venait juste de devenir personnel.

John quitta le banc des témoins avec une conscience aiguë de tout les regards posés sur son fauteuil roulant et Dean prit sa place.

« Avez vous eut des rapports sexuels avec monsieur Novak alors qu'il était mineur ? » Demanda l'avocate à Dean.

« Dans certains états. » Sa voix était un peu serrée mais il ne cillait absolument pas, chose que John se surprit à admirer. Il savait tout comme son avocate que la partie adverse ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque. Mais peut être que Dean, lui même avait eut conscience de cette possibilité. Peut être s'était il blindé contre ce genre d'accusations. Ou peut être qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui n'aurait pas surprit John. Après tout, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'illusions sur leur moralité.

John prit le temps de l'examiner. Il n'avait que peu vu ses fils ses dernières années et les photos sur internet avaient beau lui rendre justice, elles rendaient mal les expressions de Dean. Les photos ne montraient pas le pli amer du coin de sa bouche, ou la façon dont son regard errait au delà de l'épaule de l'avocate à la recherche de celui de ses amis ou de son compagnon.

« Le détournement de mineur est un crime monsieur Winchester, en étiez vous conscient ? »

« Parfaitement conscient » Répondit Dean calmement. Beaucoup trop calmement nota John. Il avait eut tort de croire que la partie adverse ne s'était pas attendue à l'attaque.

« Et pourquoi l'avez vous fait ? Est ce que monsieur Novak vous a en quelque sorte forcé la main comme votre père le suggère ? »

Dean s'était manifestement attendu à la question mais ses yeux s'arrondirent à la formulation. Il eut un rictus qui déplaça légèrement le piercing qu'il avait à la lèvre ce que John trouve légèrement obscène.

« Je ne veux offenser personne. » Dit il « Mais si vous avez l'intention d'étaler ma vie sexuelle pour faire oublier qui est l'accusé ici, laissez moi vous dire que votre défense laisse à désirer. »

« Répondez à la question. » Ordonna le juge.

John vit Dean interroger Castiel du regard et tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le léger hochement de tête du jeune homme. Dean sourit, un peu plus détendu, son masque de bienséance un peu fendillé.

« Personne n'a forcé la main de personne. Les mots exacts de monsieur Novak ont été : « Je t'aimerais pareil et j'aurais tout autant envie de toi dans cinq mois ou en Californie, à trois cent kilomètres d'ici, que maintenant. » J'ai couché avec monsieur Novak au mauvais endroit ou au mauvais moment , mais aucun de nous n'a forcé l'autre à quoi que ce soit. »

John n'écouta pas le reste du témoignage, il regardait seulement le visage de son fils s'animer en comparaison des mains qu'il tenait sagement croisées sur ses genoux comme pour s'empêcher de faire de grands gestes. Et il se dit que c'était dommage tout ça. Tellement dommage d'en venir là alors qu'il aurait suffit d'un peu d'efforts, un peu de communication pour que les choses s'enveniment moins. Il aurait suffit que Sam accepte d'écouter ses argument une fois dans sa vie plutôt que de partir en claquant la porte. Il aurait suffit que John soit moins en colère deux ans plus tard et qu'il les ait recueillis après la mort de Jessica. Il aurait suffit qu'il soit là quand Castiel était arrivé dans le paysage pour éviter ça. Il aurait suffit qu'ils ne rencontrent jamais la rouquine. Tellement de toutes petites choses qui auraient évité ce désastre... Tellement de petites choses qui lui auraient évité la certitude d'avoir définitivement tout raté avec ses fils.

Mais il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Tenté de leur donner une éducation dont ils n'avaient finalement pas voulu, et des valeurs qu'ils avaient finalement rejetées. Il avait tenté de faire d'eux des gens respectables dont leur mère aurait été fière et ils avaient préféré une vie de saltimbanques. Il ne leur en voulait pas à eux. Il les aimait malgré tout, et peut être même justement à cause de leur rébellion.

Il n'en voulait profondément qu'a Castiel. Il imaginait parfaitement comment les yeux bleus avaient pu toucher Dean, comment l'histoire de la greffe dont son fils croyait qu'il ignorait tout avait pu l'attendrir assez pour qu'il se croit amoureux et se laisse ensuite manipuler. Peut être que Castiel n'avait honnêtement pas conscience d'écarter Dean du droit chemin. Après tout le môme avait une vie plutôt rangée en dehors de Dean. Et c'était peut être ce qui faisait le plus horreur à John. De voir comment on se servait de ses fils de part et d'autre. Comment Castiel trouvait un statut et une reconnaissance ridicule dans sa petite vie étriquée en s'affichant publiquement au bras d'un chanteur. Comment Charlie se servait d'eux pour se hisser elle même dans une vie qu'elle n'aurait pas eut autrement. Il en voulait à Crowley du profit qu'il tirait de ses garçons. Et au fond, il en voulait à Dean et Sam d'être si aveugles qu'ils ne voyaient même pas la bande de vampires qui les entourait.

Il s'en voulait peut être plus encore à lui même de ne pas avoir su leur ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme de se noyer dans une gigantesque flaque de regrets alors qu'il avait toujours fait de son mieux. Et c'était injuste.

Alors il avait employé des moyens extrêmes, engagé deux ancien compagnons d'armes pour faire peur (les termes précis avaient été « mettez lui la raclée de sa vie. ») à Castiel mais le comptable s'était accroché. S'il avait eut peur ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Alors John était allé au concert, plus pour leur parler qu'autre chose.

Et ça avait été trop. Toutes ces déclarations d'amour indécentes et quasiment dégoûtantes, de savoir qu'à présent tout le monde saurait combien Castiel tenait Dean sous son joug, ça avait été trop. Il avait visé et tiré. La première fois sur le dos de Castiel et la pensée l'avait traversé que c'était indigne de tirer dans le dos de quelqu'un. La seconde fois sur Charlie. On venait d'évoquer le nom de la rouquine qui montait à présent à la barre des témoins. Il connaissait l'histoire parce qu'elle l'avait racontée à des journalistes plusieurs fois. Comment elle avait soit disant tout perdu et comment Dean et Sam lui avaient fait une place dans leur petite famille, pourquoi elle ne les quittait plus depuis. Ils auraient pu changer de vie sans elle, John le savait. Il savait comment les choses marchaient, une fille dans la bande, rendez la sexy, dites qu'elle est lesbienne pour exciter le public et à vous la gloire.

Le groupe aurait moins bien marché sans elle, aurait eut un moins large public. Ils n'auraient pas rapporté d'argent à Crowley, n'auraient pas eut de succès et tôt ou tard Dean et Sam seraient rentrés à la maison. Sans Charlie, tôt ou tard, il aurait retrouvé ses fils. Et elle était là, à l'accuser de tentative de meurtre d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'avait pas tenté de la tuer même si l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas à l'instant même. Comme Castiel, il avait voulut lui faire peur, lui faire savoir qu'il représentait une menace trop importante pour le bénéfice qu'elle tirerait de ses fils. Il voulait qu'elle les laisse tranquille.

C'est exactement ce qu'il expliqua quand l'avocate relaya la question que la jeune femme voulait lui poser apparemment depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi vous en êtes vous pris à mademoiselle Bradbury ? Elle n'a pas débauché votre fils. »

John vrilla son regard dans celui de Charlie où il ne vit qu'un larmoiement agaçant.

« Mademoiselle Bradbury dit que mes fils sont sa famille. Une famille qu'elle exploite pour ses besoins personnels et qu'elle n'a jamais tenté de protéger ou de ramener dans le droit chemin. Elle légitimise les comportements destructeurs de mes fils. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cautionne. Contrairement à elle, j'essaye au moins de prendre soin des gens que j'aime. » Il n'ajouta pas ce qu'il pensait de son mode de vie. C'était inutile et son avocate lui avait spécifiquement défendu de l'évoquer.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, au bord des larmes. John sentait la tension qui irradiait de la pièce et la défaite dans les épaules de son avocate.

Personne n'arrêta Sam quand il se mit à parler sans bouger de sa place.

« Elle, elle ne nous a jamais tiré dessus ni fait passer pour des moins que rien ou des pervers. Et elle ne nous traite pas de destructeurs quand on fait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprends pas. »

John s'attendait à ce que Sam hurle. C'était dans son caractère, mais il tourna seulement la tête vers le juge, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de prendre la parole. C'était tout à fait contraire à son personnage, presque autant que les petites cicatrices sur son visage là où il manquait les piercings qu'il avait retirés. Il aurait du trembler de rage comme Dean et Castiel, mais il était curieusement calme quand le juge lui accorda d'un signe de tête l'autorisation de remplacer Charlie à la barre des témoins. Pourtant, il ne s'adressait qu'à John quand il parla.

« Elle essaye de nous aimer comme nous sommes. C'est pour ça qu'on est partis et qu'on ne reviendra pas. Même sans Cas, même sans Charlie. C'était une décision qu'on a prise bien avant eux et ça ne changera pas. Nous sommes des gens bien. Seulement pas comme tu le voudrais. »

Il se tourna vers Charlie qui se tenait très droite sur sa chaise et lui sourit. « Ce n'est pas vraiment grave au fond. On a survécu à bien pire.»

« Voulez vous rétracter votre plainte ? » Demanda le juge un peu perplexe.

Sam interrogea son frère du regard. Dean tremblait mais secoua la tête avant de glisser un mot à l'oreille de l'avocate de Crowley.

« Mes clients réclament seulement une restriction d'approcher mais ne retireront pas leur plainte.. »

John l'écoutait à peine, focalisé sur les mains de Dean qui s'étaient mises à trembler.

« Et obligez le à se faire soigner avant qu'il ne tue vraiment quelqu'un. » Ajouta-t-elle. « C'est ma requête personnelle. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son avocate l'arrêta d'un mouvement en secouant la tête.

La séance fut levée pour quelques heures. Avant de sortir du tribunal, escorté par son avocate, John regarda ses fils lui tourner le dos une dernière fois, soutenus par leurs amis.

Il se sentait misérable et seul.

Il avait seulement voulut les protéger.

##

Ils avaient plusieurs heures à tuer avant que le juge ne rende son verdict et ils les perdaient dans un café proche du tribunal où quelques paparazzi les avaient suivis avant de perdre intérêt devant leur mutisme et leurs visages fermés.

« Peut être qu'il a raison au fond » Dit Charlie doucement en regardant le thé qu'elle n'avait pas touché. « Peut être que je profite réellement de vous tous. »

« Et peut être que je joue avec vos sentiments pour mon bénéfice personnel. » Ajouta Castiel sèchement. « Oh, attendez, ça je ne l'ai jamais caché. »

Dean lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. « Garde ça pour la chambre à coucher, nous avons des témoins et je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle. »

Dorothy et Kevin étouffèrent un petit rire. Channing semblait fatiguée et énervée. Elle se cachait le visage d'une main pour que le photographe de l'autre coté de la vitre ne puisse pas avoir un bon cliché d'elle, une chose qu'elle avait appris assez vite et qu'elle déplorait.

« Tout ça c'est de la connerie. » Dit elle. « Il est soit dingue soit stupide, probablement un peu des deux. Mais tout ce qu'il a dit, il ne peut pas le penser, pas réellement... »

Sam hocha la tête. « C'est de la pure connerie, du début à la fin. » Confirma-t-il. « Mais il y croit. Et admettons juste une seconde qu'il ait raison... » Il se tourna vers Charlie. « Quand Dean t'a récupérée dans la rue, vous avez passé un accord tacite. Il a promit de te garder en sécurité, et tu as promis de le remercier en restant à ses côtés. Et tu l'as fait. »

« Mais toi... » commença-t-elle.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on a été bourrés ensemble ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tes cheveux étaient si longs que j'ai du te les tenir pendant que tu vomissais ta vodka. Et je me suis évanouie à un moment dans la nuit et quand je me suis réveillée tu avais trouvé moyen de me mettre au lit et de me border. »

« Tu racontais n'importe quoi à propos de la vie qui n'était qu'un grand jeu qu'on ne pouvait jamais mettre en pause. »

Personne autour de la table n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ni ne comprenait pourquoi Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux. « Je croyais que je l'avais imaginé. Tu as répondu que tu serais ma pause aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Et ça n'a pas changé. Et je me fiche de ce qu'il dit ou pense, il a tort. Aucun d'entre nous n'abuse de personne. On s'épaule les uns les autres pour devenir meilleurs, on n'est pas bons à grand chose d'autre, mais ça nous a menés jusqu'ici. Et peut être qu'on est des déchets tatoués qui valent à peine de se produire dans des bars à bikers, mais si une bande de bikers c'est le seul public que je peux satisfaire, bon sang j'ai l'intention de le faire. Et bien en plus ! Au moins j'aurai fait un peu de bien à quelques personnes. »

Castiel se pencha vers Dorothy en faisant semblant de murmurer à son oreille : « Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il a changé de sujet en cours de phrase ? »

« Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute ! Le sentiment est bon même s'il s'est perdu au milieu. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Sam grimaça, s'attirant un petit rire de la part de tout les autres excepté Dean. Puis le silence leur retomba dessus. Le genre d'absence de sons qui ne mène généralement qu'à une chose et ils se regardèrent, cacun attendant des autres qu'ils se décident à parler en premier jusqu'à ce que Dean frappe du poing sur la table.

« Il faut qu'on écrive cette chanson. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Kevin.

« Celle qui parle de déchets tatoués dans des bars à bikers. »

« Et elle serait à propos de quoi plus précisément ? » Demanda Madison. Elle s'était mise à boire son thé très vite, parce qu'il lui semblait que les choses allaient se précipiter sous peu.

« Nous, et la vie, et que malgré tout, on s'en est sortis... »

« Dans l'ensemble... » Précisa Castiel.

« Au final... » Ajouta Charlie.

Dean sourit. « Branchez vos cerveaux, on retourne aux studios. » Il sauta sur ses pieds alors que Sam lui tendait déjà leur vieux carnet en cuir. « Au studio j'ai dit ! »

« C'est pas que ça me dérange ton soudain côté dominateur, mais je peux te rappeler qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous ? Il faut qu'on soit de retour au tribunal dans... » Il lissa les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Deux heures et demie. » Dit Castiel sans bouger de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

Dean posait déjà une poignée de billets sur la table en enfilant une manche de sa veste. « Alors on fera ça vite. » Il jeta un regard appuyé à son amant. « Ça je sais qu'on en est capables. »

« Qui est ce qui se donne en spectacle maintenant ? »

Dorothy grogna et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise du jeune homme. « Allez debout, apparemment cet homme a une idée et il ne va pas la laisser tomber. »

Des quelques heures qui suivirent, tout ce qu'ils se rappelèrent ce fur Channing, joyeuse et pépiante, et pendant un petit instant, ils se sentirent tous parfaitement bien. Pressés. Stressés. Sur le point de pleurer. Mais parfait.

##

En revenant au tribunal, Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait mal aux mains. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il jouait de la guitare régulièrement. Il avait faim aussi. Ou peut être juste une grosse boule qui lui tordait l'estomac , il avait du mal à faire la différence. Sam s'était fermé le temps du trajet en taxi et grattait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce contre la couture de son jean. Charlie était sombre , Kevin avait les dents serrées. Quel que soit l'état d'esprit qui les avait tenus jusqu'ici, il avait disparu au moment ou ils quittaient le studio d'enregistrement.

Le tribunal sentait le renfermé et l'odeur agressa Dean comme le matin, le nœud dans son ventre n'était définitivement pas de la faim. Il chercha la main de Castiel derrière lui et la serra fort avant de s'asseoir sur la siège qu'on lui avait attribué. Il avait la tête lourde, les paupières brûlantes, et la boule qui remontait de son estomac à sa gorge avant de redescendre.

« Ça va aller. » Dit Channing à i voix à côté de lui, comme pour s'en persuader elle même. Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

Il tenta d'écouter la juge. Il tenta vraiment. C'était comme d'être de retour à l'école face à un professeur soporifique, impossible de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que Sam qui tapait du pied et Dorothy qui posait régulièrement sa main sur sa jambe pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il serra son poing libre quand John entra et s'installa non loin d'eux sur le banc des accusés.

Il se mit à assister à sa propre montée d'angoisse comme on regarde un accident se produire sur une autoroute sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'éviter ou l'arrêter. Il n'entendit ni le jugement, ni le verdict. Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner si fort qu'il lui semblait avoir été plongé dans l'eau. Son cœur battait trop vite, ou peut être plus du tout, et ses poumons étaient en feu. Il retenait sa respiration en essayant d'empêcher la boule de se balader dans son ventre. Il avait la vision floue mais de toute façon il n'arrivait plus à relever la tête. Et il avait beau serrer la main de Castiel de toutes ses forces, ça ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

Il se leva, hagard, groggy et suivit les autres. Sam était plus calme, il marchait la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées. Dean se retint de demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il n'était pas sur de ne pas pleurer s'il ouvrait la bouche. La lumière extérieure le frappa à peu près comme un mur de brique. Il s'arrêta, laissant les autres le distancer à part Castiel qui lui serrait toujours la main sans rien dire. Et là, au milieu de la rue, paralysé par la panique, il se mit à pleurer. D'énormes sanglots qui s'échappaient de lui par vagues qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir. La boule dans son ventre s'étendait comme une éponge, jusqu'à sa poitrine et dans sa gorge. Elle l'empêchait de respirer ou de faire autre chose que renifler, les mains crispées sur le visage, à sentir les larmes rouler entre ses doigts.

Il avait fait ça. Il ne connaissait pas la sentence, quelque part, son cerveau avait refusé de l'entendre. Mais il l'avait fait. Et même si une partie de lui lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, se tenir là dans ce tribunal, le reste de lui n'y croyait pas. Le reste de lui ne voyait qu'un petit garçon qui venait d'envoyer son père en prison. Et c'était mal.

Il y avait deux bras autour de lui, qui le serraient fort et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir au delà de la détresse et de la culpabilité qui lui mordaient les entrailles.

« Ça va aller. » Combien de fois Sam avait il déjà répété ces mots dans les dernières minutes à le bercer là, stupidement plantés dans une rue où commençaient à s'amasser des paparazzis ? Dean n'en avait aucune idée, la tête lui tournait, il se sentait lourd, plein de détresse et très vide en même temps. Il ne pleurait plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Il se laissa pousser dans un taxi et même sans fermer les yeux il ne vit ni ne sentit rien du trajet jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'appartement de Castiel se referme derrière eux, coupant d'un coup le tumulte du monde extérieur.

Il se laissa déshabiller, pousser sous la douche, mettre au lit. Il lui semblait avoir toujours une grosse boule de sanglots au fond du cœur mais il était trop faible maintenant pour la laisser sortir.

« Ça va aller. » Dit Castiel doucement. C'était peut être la trentième fois, mais il le disait aussi posément que s'il était prêt à le répéter encore à l'infini.

« Non. » Croassa Dean.

« Si. »

Castiel se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de lui, s'enroula littéralement autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il avait du se doucher aussi. Il sentait le citron. « Si » répéta-t-il « Ça n'en a pas l'air, je sais, mais le pire est passé. »

« Comment tu peux en être sur ? »

« Je l'ai déjà vécu. Je sais ce que ça fait. » Dit Castiel.

« Ça fait mal. »

« Je sais. » Castiel ferma les yeux en appuyant doucement sur les cicatrices de Dean, le front posé entre ses omoplates. « Mais ça va aller. Promis. »

_« You can never go back to the things that once were, _

_but there's always a place, you can go back and find shelter » _


	28. Chapter 28 : tattooed wastes

Chapitre 28 : tattooed wastes on a biker bar

_« Bad music that history remembers, _

_comes from the sound of anger, _

_but cheer up brother, _

_when the bass gets too low, _

_you're still my shelter from the snow »_

Crowley tombait de fatigue et se passait régulièrement la main sur le visage en se disant qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Longues et lointaines si possible. Sur son écran, Jody Mills lui parlait de la future tournée de Free Will sans qu'il puisse intervenir pour lui faire remarquer qu'aucun album n'était encore sorti.

« Et leur nom a été proposé pour le line up de Coachella. »

« Pardon ? » Crowley redescendit d'un coup de son nuage de fatigue. « Ils ne sont pas assez connus pour Coachella ! »

« Ils ne l'étaient pas le mois dernier. » Corrigea la tourneuse. « Tu sais qu'il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. S'ils peuvent sortir un single d'ici un mois, même si l'album ne sort qu'après le festival, leur promotion est assurée d'avance rien que parce que les tabloids adoreront les tailler en pièce après le procès. Ou les encenser. »

Crowley se surprit à grimacer. « Tu as conscience que tu proposes d'envoyer ces gosses en pâture à de mauvais journalistes juste pour vendre ta tournée d'un album qu'ils n'ont même pas encore finit ? »

« Je prends un risque calculé. » Répondit Jody avec un temps de décalage du à la visioconférence. « Ils se feront massacrer de toute façon, autant que tout le monde gagne au moins de l'argent avec l'inévitable. »

« C'est mon discours ça. » Grogna Crowley. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'états d'âmes à utiliser les groupes qu'il produisait pour son profit. C'était plus ou moins la définition de son boulot. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, Crowley avait conscience que ses artistes restaient des humains avec des limites à ne pas dépasser. Limites qui, selon lui, étaient bien loin derrière eux dans le cas de Free Will. « On ne peut pas leur demander ça. »

« Parce qu'ils viennent de perdre leur père ? »

Crowley secoua la tête. « Non. Parce qu'ils le feront. Ils auront un single dans un mois, et le double album finit trois semaines après Coachella, parfaitement dans les temps pour être vendu. »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Ils le feront. Mais ils le feront mal. » Crowley se pencha vers l'écran, ses doigts joints en une petite pyramide sous son menton tandis qu'il expliquait à Jody quelque chose sur quoi il n'avait jamais mis de mots. « Ils ont du potentiel. Ils peuvent faire quelque chose de vraiment bon. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour les motiver mais là... Donne leur le temps, donne leur la liberté, et ils peuvent faire quelque chose de vraiment bon. »

« Bon à quel point ? » Demanda Jody.

« Bon à être encore fredonné dans trente ans. » Dit Crowley. « Bon à laisser une trace dans l'histoire. »

Jody fronça les sourcils. « Tu t'es attaché à eux. » Constata-t-elle.

« Je crois en eux. »

« Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je maintiens leurs noms pour Coachella. »

Cowley hocha la tête. « Mais pas de single, pas d'album. Si on doit assurer leur promotion sur un scandale, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Et d'ici là, laisse les bosser en paix. »

##

_« Good men cry when bad men die, _

_when they crush our dreams, _

_numb them with morphine, _

_untill you're stranger to the sound of guitars . »_

« Il faut qu'on aille à Vegas. » Dit Sam. Il était vautré sur le canapé de Charlie, ses jambes en travers de celles de Dorothy, servant de support au magazine que la jeune femme feuilletait depuis une heure sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Depuis le coin cuisine, il entendit Charlie soupirer.

« D'où ça sort ça ? »

« C'est ce qu'on fait nous deux ! » Plaida-t-il. « Quand ça va mal, on va à Vegas. »

La bassiste posa sur la table devant lui un plateau chargé de sandwiches et de verres. « On ne va pas à Vegas, Sam. La dernière fois ne t'a pas servit de leçon ? »

« On en a sorti une chanson ! »

« Un pur hasard. » Charlie le poussa pour se faire une place sur son canapé. « C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'on va devoir perdre. Je vois d'ici les titres des journaux demain si on va à Vegas... »

« Après le procès, la fête. Comment le jeune batteur Sam Winchester vit il la sentence de son père... » Parodia Dorothy d'une voix acide.

Sam soupira en reposant ses pieds par terre, ignorant le sandwich que Charlie lui tendait. « Alors vous pensez faire quoi? A l'heure qu'il est Dean et Castiel s'envoient en l'air mais ça, ça ne vous pose aucun problème ! »

« Ils le font probablement quelque part où aucun journaliste ne peut les voir. » Répliqua Dorothy. Elle avait abandonné son magazine et prit le menton de Sam dans sa main pour le forcer à la regarder. « C'est pas Vegas le problème Sam. Le problème c'est que vous êtes tous dans une merde noire maintenant, et que ça te plaise ou non pour quelques temps il va s'agir de faire profil bas sinon la presse va vous détruire et vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre ! »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que ça m'importe ? Je viens d'envoyer mon père en prison, ils vont nous descendre quoi qu'il arrive alors si je veux aller à Vegas... » S 'emporta le jeune homme.

Dorothy posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air vieille. Il ne connaissait même pas son âge, mais de temps à autres elle avait quelque chose de calme et sage qui lui rappelait trop Dean pour qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

« Je t'ai récupéré en cellule de dégrisement une fois. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à le faire encore. »

Charlie avait arrêté de mâchonner son sandwich et Sam pouvait sentir toute la tension retenue de Dorothy. « Pourquoi ? » Grinça-t-il. « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Parce que je tiens à toi. » Répondit elle. Elle espérait que la sincérité percerait dans son ton, mais Sam fronça les sourcils, un sourire moqueur à la commissure des lèvres.

« Tu tiens à ton job surtout. »

Le coup partit avant que Dorothy s'en rende compte, elle entendit le bruit de la gifle, sentit la douleur dans sa paume mais elle n'avait pas pris la décision de le frapper. C'était un réflexe. Sam se tenait la joue et la regardait d'un air dur sans rien dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser et la referma,butée. Derrière Sam, Charlie avait les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

L'instant d'après, Sam claquait la porte derrière lui et la tension accumulée sur les épaules de Dorothy toute la journée s'évapora, la laissant triste et fatiguée. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et Charlie l'entoura de ses bras, posant son menton au sommet de son crane et la berçant doucement.

« Ça lui remettra les idées en place. » Dit elle doucement.

Dorothy secoua la tête. « Je lui ai dit exactement ce que ma mère m'a dit, après le cambriolage, quand je manquais les cours pour me cacher derrière le gymnase. Quand les flics me récupéraient dans la rue parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu le sais. »

« Tu es partie. » Dit Charlie doucement. « Mais lui, il va revenir. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Charlie s'écarta de Dorothy, juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien. « Je le sais c'est tout. Les gens bien reviennent toujours. »

Dorothy ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Peut être alors, n'était elle pas quelqu'un de bien, elle, elle n'était jamais revenue nulle part excepté auprès de Charlie, et encore elle y avait été forcée par les circonstances.

« Appelle ta mère Dotty...tu aurais du le faire il y a des années. »

Ça sortait de nulle part, et pourtant Dorothy entendit au ton de Charlie qu'elle y pensait depuis longtemps, peut être depuis le jour où elle lui avait raconté son histoire. Et Charlie l'avait gardé en mémoire, poncé, polis, lustré jusqu'à le lui représenter au moment idéal.

« Tu es vicieuse et manipulatrice. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Charlie lui glissa son téléphone dans la main. Quand Dorothy revint dans le salon près d'une heure plus tard, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et le nez encore pris, elle trouva sa compagne en train de regarder de vieux épisodes de Star Trek. Elle se coula contre elle en reniflant, et Charlie eut la délicatesse de ne rien lui demander. Elles regardèrent Kirk et Spock sauver une planète quelconque et Dorothy finit par s'assoupir un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur encore un peu gros. Elle avait encore la voix de sa mère en tête, plus éraillée qu'avant, plus vieille aussi, mais toujours réconfortante.

_« Tu sais maman, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal à Papa et toi, c'était juste que... »_

_« Je sais ma chérie. Je sais. »_

###

_« They say we're tattooed wastes on a biker bar,_

_that chorus and poetry won't get us far,_

_that you can't fight for you life with your fists, _

_that their path is the only way out of this. »_

Il y avait des journalistes en bas de l'immeuble de Charlie, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour agacer Sam un peu plus. Il portait encore les chaussures de villes et le jean qu'il avait mis pour l'audience. Il faisait nuit noire et les flash l'éblouirent quand il passa sous un réverbère, il leva une main pour se protéger les yeux et résista à l'envie de leur faire un doigt d'honneur. Aussi agaçante soit elle, Dorothy avait raison, ils allaient être surveillés, lui plus que les autres. Il n'avait aucune illusion, il savait que tôt ou tard les journalistes sauraient d'où venait la plainte initiale, et le fait que John leur ait tiré dessus passerait au second plan derrière le fils indigne qui envoyait son père en prison.

C'était injuste. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler, possibilité qu'il n'avait pas en cet instant. Il se mit à marcher un peu plus vite pour semer les journalistes qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui en le pressant de questions qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il serrait les dents et les poings et sans s'en rendre compte se mit à courir. Il n'était pas habillé pour, l'air était moite et bientôt sa veste l'encombrerait, mais en quelques longues foulés il avait distancé les journalistes. Quelques autres et il tournait au coin de la rue. Il avait passé tellement de temps chez Charlie qu'il connaissait tout le quartier. Et il avait tant couru dans sa vie que le rythme qu'il s'imposa ne l'essouffla même pas pendant les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de la plage.

C'était un endroit minable et mal famé, parfaitement le genre d'environnement dans lequel son père l'imaginait probablement. Dans son dos les lumières de la ville éclipsaient les étoiles, fondant la mer et le ciel en un infini dissocié seulement par la crête écumeuse des vagues. Des gens parlaient autour de lui. Grappes d'adolescents à moitié ivres ou de sans abris tentant de dormir sur le sable. Il avança jusqu'à la limite des vagues et respira à grande goulées l'air marin.

Il avait passé le seuil où l'activité physique provoquait une décharge d'endorphine et il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair. Il avait vaguement envie de dire aux gamins de rentrer chez eux. La plupart n'avaient même pas l'âge de Kevin, même pas l'âge qu'il avait en partant pour Stanford, même pas l'âge de Castiel quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Et Dieu qu'ils étaient jeunes à l'époque, à peine quelques années plus tôt.

John avait été jeune aussi, un jour. Il y pensait tandis que la mer montait, léchant à présent le bout de ses chaussures. Il avait été jeune et amoureux, plus encore que Sam n'avait aimé Madison, peut être plus que Dean aimait Castiel. Il n'avait qu'une seule photo d'eux quatre, quelques jours avant la mort de sa mère, et l'expression dans les yeux de son père était belle à regarder. Il ne l'avait conservée que pour ça. Il en avait mémorisé chaque détail au fil des ans. Il n'avait plus jamais revu cette expression chez son père. Pourtant il l'avait cherchée en vain pendant presque vingt ans.

Peut être avait il vraiment voulut les protéger. Qu'il l'ait mal fait n'enlevait rien à l'intention. Qu'il ait déguisé sa douleur sous le besoin de modeler ses fils à son image ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait probablement honnêtement essayé. Et que son plus grand tort avait été de ne pas accepter l'échec.

Sam sourit. Comme si Dean et lui même avaient jamais appris à accepter l'échec ! Il respira encore une fois, entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans son dos et n'en tint pas compte. Cet instant était à lui. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il lança derrière lui avec sa chemise trempée de sueur, et après un instant d'hésitation son jean qu'il prit le temps de plier avant de le laisser tomber sur le sable encore sec.

Peu importe qu'on lui vole ses fringues et son téléphone. Pour l'instant ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il entra dans l'eau froide, s'enfonçant légèrement dans le sable, appréciant même les petits cailloux qui lui heurtaient les chevilles tandis que l'eau se retirait et revenait le submerger, un peu plus haut à chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit immergé jusqu'aux épaules. Il se mit à nager comme si chaque mouvement pouvait le laver d'un doute, noyer un regret ou cicatriser une vieille plaie.

Quand il reprit pied sur la plage, ses vêtements étaient nettement pliés sur le sable à l'écart de la mer. Il y manquait son portable et son portefeuille ce qui le fit sourire. Dans quelques jours, des photos personnelles feraient leur apparition dans les tabloids et sur le net. Il se surprit à souhaiter à son voleur de récupérer beaucoup d'argent avec. La fatigue sans doute.

Ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau à la seconde où il les remit, ses cheveux lui dégoulinaient dans les yeux et il dut marcher longtemps avant d'être assez sec pour oser remettre ses chaussures. Il offrait un spectacle pitoyable en toquant à la porte de Madison une heure plus tard. Elle avait l'air prête à tuer en lui ouvrant, et il eut le temps de l'examiner avec un pincement au cœur avant qu'elle s'écarte de la porte entrebâillée pour le laisser entrer. Il nota ses cheveux emmêlés, le vieux t shirt dans lequel elle dormait et ses jambes nues. Même le vernis écaillé sur ses orteils. Tout un tas de choses qui lui semblaient si normale alors qu'elles relevaient désormais de l'intimité.

« Tu t'es fait agresser par des pompiers ? »

« J'ai pris un bain de minuit. »

Elle avait les yeux embrumés par le sommeil et manifestement pas envie de prolonger la discussion. « Tu sais ou sont les serviettes , je vais te sortir des draps pour le canapé. »

Il était une heure du matin, il venait de la réveiller et elle n'avait pas l'air plus perturbée que ça. Comme si c'était normal, comme si elle s'y attendait, ou comme si elle s'en fichait. Elle lui mit une paire de draps dans les bras en baillant. « Bonne nuit Sam. »

« Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? » Sourit il. C'était ce qu'il aurait dit dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance. C'était ce que le Sam qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux aurait dit. Mais à ce moment là, ça semblait curieusement hors personnage. Comme si, au fond, il n'était plus le genre d'homme qui flirtait quasiment sans s'en rendre compte.

« On n'est plus comme ça Sam. » Dit elle doucement. Elle semblait réveillée cette fois. Et elle aurait du avoir l'air triste mais elle souriait. « Ne fais pas semblant. Et va prendre une douche avant de ruiner mon canapé ! »

L'ancien Sam, l'autre Sam aurait tenté de l'entraîner sous la douche avec lui. Juste par principe. Juste pour plaire. Il ignorait si le changement datait de plusieurs jours ou d'une heure auparavant, mais il se contenta de la remercier d'un signe de tête et de lui obéir. Elle était encore dans le salon quand il revint vêtu d'un jogging qu'il avait sans doute abandonné là des mois auparavant.

« Pourquoi le bain de minuit ? » Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se faire un lit dans le canapé.

« Parce qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Et j'avais besoin... je sais pas, de me laver de certaines choses j'imagine. » Dit il pensivement. Il s'assit en tailleur, un oreiller entre les bras. « Besoin de laisser des rancœurs, et plein d'autres choses derrière moi. »

« D'habitude, pour ça tu écris une chanson ou tu te fais tatouer. »

« Plus maintenant. »

Il se glissa entre les draps avec un soupir de contentement. « Merci de pas m'avoir jeté dehors. »

« De rien. » Sourit elle. Par habitude elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son front avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et de la retirer vivement. Sam sourit.

« Je croyais qu'on n'était plus comme ça ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je sais pas ce qu'on est Sam, mais je vais me permettre ce genre de familiarités tant que tu viendras toquer à ma porte sans raison au milieu de la nuit. »

« C'est raisonnable. » Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la main qu'elle se remettait à passer dans ses cheveux comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il s'endorme avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Et pour info, quand tu auras retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je m'autoriserai aussi à la détester si elle te fait du mal, et à lui en vouloir un peu de prendre ma place. »

« Et si c'est une chic fille ? »

« Je l'aimerai deux fois plus si elle te rend heureux. » Répondit Madison doucement.

Sam commençait à s'endormir, le monde tournait derrière ses paupières closes et son cerveau lui semblait flotter dans du coton chaud. Son seul point d'ancrage était la main de Madison sur son crâne et le baiser qu'elle posa doucement sur son front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, se redressant sur un coude, l'appelant juste avant qu'elle franchisse la porte de sa chambre.

« Mads...Quand tu auras retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je m'autoriserai à lui démonter la tête s'il te fait du mal. Juste pour info. »

Elle sourit. « Contente toi de m'apprendre à faire. Contrairement à toi, j'ai un casier judiciaire encore vierge. »

##

_« But through ou novocained lyrics,_

_through the drumbeats, _

_we became more than shooting stars,_

_despite the odds we made it so far. »_

Dean avait les yeux brûlants de fatigue et l'esprit si brumeux qu'il sentit à peine Castiel passer ses bras autour de lui tandis qu'il regardait le café couler. Il le salua d'un grognement.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. » Répondit Dean.

Dans son dos, Castiel grogna et cogna légèrement son front contre son omoplate. « Ne me mens pas. »

Dean soupira, mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, son téléphone se mit à sonner sur la table. Il se dégagea des bras de son amant pour regarder le message.

« Charlie veut qu'on passe. »

« Dis lui qu'on sera là dans trois heures. »

« Trois... » Dean se retourna , perplexe, et se trouva face à Castiel qui le regardait sans ciller. Il reposa le téléphone avec un petit sourire. « Tu surestimes notre endurance. »

« Non, je prends en compte les préliminaires. »

« Tu détestes les préliminaires. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait encore les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux rétrécis par le sommeil, il portait la tenue dans laquelle Dean préférait le voir : un vieux t shirt et un boxer. C'était presque suffisant pour faire ressurgir des souvenirs, presque assez pour chasser la boule qu'il avait encore au fond de la gorge. Il ferma les yeux et serra Castiel contre lui, le nez dans son cou, s'emplissant de son odeur d'oreiller et d'after shave éventé.

« Mais toi tu les aimes, et tu en as besoin. » Murmura l'autre à son oreille.

Dean frissonna. Il passa la main sous le t shirt de Castiel, jusqu'à son dos, essayant de sentir son cœur battre sous sa main, mais il ne sentit que son propre pouls.

« C'est pas le moment, Cas. »

Tout comme ce n'était pas le moment en Arizona des années auparavant. Ou jamais avant un concert. Pas le moment le soir de l'anniversaire de Kevin l'année précédente. Autant de fois où ça ne les avait pas vraiment arrêtés et Dean se surprit à sourire.

« Je crois que si. » Dit Castiel doucement en s'écartant de lui. «Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, d'une façon ou d'une autre il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec. Et toi et Sam allez y arriver. On va vous y aider. »

« Pour l'instant je veux juste oublier » Soupira Dean.

« Je sais. » Castiel l'embrassa doucement. « Et dans un premier temps c'est sain. Mais je préfère que tu le fasses avec moi plutôt qu'avec une bouteille de whisky. »

Dean sourit. « Tu veux être mon remplaçant à l'alcool ? »

« Je veux être tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu ailles mieux. Et je veux que tu me croies quand je te dis que tout ira bien. »

Dean hocha doucement la tête avant de l'embrasser encore, plus longtemps, plus intensément, crispant ses mains dans le dos de son amant, s'imaginant déjà les passer dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffer un peu plus avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Charlie.

« Trois heures donc... » Fit il en tapant rapidement un message avant de reposer le téléphone sur la table. Castiel hocha la tête et le guida doucement vers la chambre. Chaque petit pas qu'il faisait en arrière semblait éloigner légèrement Dean de ses soucis. Il cessa de sourire et qui saisit les poignets, passant son pouce sur le tatouage de pissenlit, incapable de savoir si le pouls qu'il sentait était le sien ou celui de Castiel. Ses genoux heurtèrent le bord du lit et il s'y assit, entraînant Castiel avec lui.

« Je ne suis quand même pas d'humeur à jouer. » Dit il. Sa voix était déjà basse et plus rauque. Dix minutes plus tôt ça aurait pu passer pour un enrouement matinal. Ce n'était clairement plus le cas. Castiel dégagea ses poignets, appuya sur ses épaules et le fit basculer en arrière tandis qu'il rampait au dessus de lui pour le chevaucher.

« Je sais. Je ne joue pas. » Dit Castiel en saisissant à son tour les poignets de son amant pour les ramener au dessus de sa tête. Il le plaqua au lit autant que son poids le lui permettait et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Il avait les joues rouges et l'air sérieux. « C'est pas un jeu cette fois. C'est du réconfort, c'est moi qui essaye de prendre soin de toi. C'est juste pour te rappeler que quelqu'un que tu aimes t'aime en retour. Et trouve que tu es parfait tel que tu es. »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Si. » Le coupa Castiel. Il se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de Dean « Ne me contredis pas. »

Dean secoua la tête, les yeux clos, savourant le souffle de Castiel sur ses lèvres, puis leur contact, léger au début puis plus possessif. Il ouvrit la bouche en grognant, laissant la langue de son amant l'explorer. Son cœur aurait du battre plus vite, il aurait du sentir cette boule au creux du ventre qu'il avait d'ordinaire quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mais il sentait juste la respiration encore régulière de Castiel contre sa poitrine, ses mains serrées autour de ses poignets, le froissement des draps sous leurs jambes emmêlées. Et le rythme lent que la langue de Castiel lui imposait qui faisait doucement refluer ses doutes et ses angoisses.

Quand il lâcha ses poignets, les mains de Dean trouvèrent automatiquement leur place sur la tête de Castiel. Crispées dans ses cheveux, sur son menton, le maintenant en place pour s'embrasser encore, tandis que les mains de Castiel passaient sous ses reins se posaient à plat sur le tatouage au bas de son dos comme s'il essayait d'y soulager une douleur.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux, déjà couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et hors d'haleine. Dean était profondément enfoncé dans les oreillers et le matelas, Castiel au dessus de lui, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou pour lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Une litanie de je t'aime qui s'accompagnaient de caresses et de baisers, chacun à un endroit différent, sur un ton différent, comme si le répéter assez souvent pouvait l'ancrer encore plus profondément en Dean, rendre la chose encore plus vraie.

« Et maintenant, Dean Winchester, je vais te préparer. »Murmura Castiel en s'écartant légèrement. « Avec ma langue... » Un baiser au creux du cou. « Avec mes doigts... » Dean gémit et se redressa légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur la clavicule tatouée de Castiel. Pendant une seconde le jeune homme perdit le fil de sa phrase et resta la bouche entrouverte sur un soupir inaudible. « Quand tu me supplieras de te prendre, je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tout à part mon nom. Ca te convient ? » Haleta-t-il. Ses mains étaient remontées jusqu'aux épaules de Dean, ses ongles avaient déjà laissé quelques traces rouges dans son dos.

Dean hocha la tête.

« Dis le. » Grogna Castiel. Le désir lui dilatait les pupilles, lui faisait battre le cœur trop vite, mais il n'était pas là pour son propre plaisir. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que Dean qui comptait. Dean qui hocha encore la tête, fermant les yeux sous ses caresses avant de bafouiller son consentement d'une voix rauque, ses ongles déjà enfoncés dans la peau des hanches de Castiel.

« Ça me convient... Cas s'il te plaît ! » Le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire voir pour l'instant. Seuls eux deux comptaient et Dean ne voyait plus au delà du corps de Castiel. Plus rien n'existait au delà de ses soupirs, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part eux deux pressés l'un contre l'autre pour aussi longtemps que possible.

Castiel sourit, le serra contre lui et allongea doucement son amant au milieu des oreillers.

« Bon garçon, maintenant, écarte les jambes. »

##

_« We might be tattooed whores in a biker bar, _

_but if music and desperate poetry,_

_could bring you back to me, _

_It could show you , we're not your ideal offspring, _

_but the kids are alright. _

_Mostly. »_

Le groupe enregistrait moins vite qu'avant, mais une grande partie du travail était déjà faite. Bientôt, Crowley se chargerait de déterminer quel titre serait le premier single. Ils s'étaient replongés corps et âmes dans l'enregistrement pour laisser derrière eux l'arrière goût amer du procès.

Le disque avait prit une nouvelle tournure. Kevin avait parié avec Channing que le ton de l'album serait plus sombre, plus en colère. Pourtant, les chansons qu'écrivaient Sam et les modifications que Dean y apportaient étaient optimistes, moins sombres qu'on aurait pu l'attendre.

« Je crois que maintenant on veut juste tourner de la page et aller de l'avant. » Confia Dean un jour au violoncelliste en regardant par la vitre du studio Charlie qui enregistrait sa ligne de basse. « Et je crois que tu as assez fait la gueule à Sam. »

Kevin se renfrogna instantanément. « Je fais la gueule si je veux ! »

Près de deux mois après la fusillade, il ne parlait à Sam qu'en cas de pure nécessité. Kevin s'accrochait à sa colère autant que Castiel s'était accroché au procès de John pour avancer.

« Et tu veux continuer à lui faire la gueule pourquoi ? »

Kevin ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dean n'avait pas l'air fâché, il avait juste l'air vieux. Il avait la même expression que sa mère quand elle s'apprêtait à lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose de désagréable.

« Il a laissé tomber Charlie. Littéralement. Elle était en train de mourir et tout ce qu'il a su faire, c'est pleurer sur son sort et rester les bras croisés. » S'emporta le jeune homme. De l'autre coté de la vitre, Charlie reprenait la mesure avec un signe à Bobby de modifier quelque chose. « Il peut bien jouer les héros et prétendre que c'est votre père le fautif, mais lui, quand on a eut besoin de lui, il n'a rien fait ! »

« Il essaye de faire bien maintenant. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Charlie l'est aussi. Mais Sam est seulement humain et les humains craquent sous la pression. »

« Pas toi. Pas Castiel ... »

Dean hocha la tête. « Cas c'est différent, il a une tolérance à la pression un peu inhumaine. Et moi aussi je craque, juste rarement en public. N'en veux pas à Sam d'être moins fort que toi. Il n'y peut pas grand chose, et tout le monde ne peut pas être Mulan. »

« Mulan ? » Kevin avait l'air perplexe.

« Tu sais, la fleur qui s' épanouit dans l'adversité blabla ? Ça c'est toi. Et c'est admirable, vraiment. Mais Sam n'est pas comme ça, et je trouve ça injuste que tu lui en veuilles autant pour quelque chose qu'il se reproche déjà et qu'il ne peut pas changer. »

Kevin garda un visage fermé et Dean abandonna le sujet. Dans la salle d'enregistrement, Charlie retirait le strap de la basse avec une grimace de douleur avant de se masser l'épaule. Elle portait désormais un bandage sous ses vêtements quand elle devait se servir de son instrument. La douleur diminuait jour après jour mais les médecins l'avaient prévenue qu'elle risquait de durer encore un long moment. Kevin se faisait un devoir de la raccompagner chez elle désormais, comme si un tueur fou allait surgir à chaque coin de rue pour lui tirer le laissait faire, il avait besoin de ça pour se rassurer, et quand il était là, elle se sentait moins vulnérable face aux journalistes et aux paparazzis qui se délectaient encore d'une photo où on la voyait pleurer en se tenant l'épaule. L'un d'eux, une fois l'avait frappée à cet endroit, prétendument par accident pour avoir sa photo. Crowley avait immédiatement porté plainte mais Charlie doutait de l'efficacité de la méthode. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, accompagnés seulement par le bruit de leurs pas et des apostrophes des quelques journalistes qui espéraient un bon cliché. Ils marchaient épaule contre épaule, les yeux baissés sur le trottoir et Charlie détestait ça. Elle tint la porte de son immeuble à Kevin et la ferma soigneusement derrière elle en soupirant. Ils seraient en encart quelque part dans un canard le lendemain mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ce soir là.

« On a terminé. » Souffla Charlie en mettant sa clefs dans sa serrure. « Au moins la première version de l'album est finalement terminée. »

Kevin hocha la tête. Il était si fatigué que ça ne lui faisait honnêtement ni chaud ni froid.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Dormir je suppose. Et présenter le projet à Crowley. Et toi, tu devrais vraiment parler à Sam. On va repartir en tournée un jour ou l'autre et vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous faire la gueule comme ça. »

« C'est Dean qui t'a demandé de me parler? » Grogna le jeune homme.

« En fait c'est Channing. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle. » Dit la bassiste en souriant. « C'est ton ami Kevin. Je sais qu'il a merdé, et crois moi je lui en veux encore des fois. Mais il fait vraiment de son mieux, et on a besoin d'être solidaires actuellement, pas de se bouffer le nez pour rien. »

« Tu appelles ça rien ? » Fit il en désignant son épaule d'un geste. « Tu étais en train de mourir et lui... »

« Son frère aussi était en train de mourir, on était tous... » Charlie soupira et secoua la tête. Penser à la fusillade la faisait toujours frémir, lui donnait la nausée. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Kevin. «Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. »

« Parle lui au moins. Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer. Tu lui manques. »

Le lendemain, Charlie dansait légèrement sur son siège à la fin de l'écoute de l'album, prête à accepter sans aucune modestie les compliments de Crowley. Le producteur ne fit pas mine de bouger ni de sourire quand le dernier morceau s'acheva.

« Ça va nécessiter des modifications. » Dit il posément.

Kevin grogna, Sam fronça les sourcils. « On peut pas faire mieux actuellement. » Grinça-t-il.

« Eh bien il va falloir, parce que ça... » Dit Crowley en agitant le CD qu'il venait de sortir du lecteur de son ordinateur « Ça ne justifie pas l'investissement que j'ai fait sur vous. »

Charlie sentit son sourire se muer en grimace. Ils avaient mis leurs tripes dans cet album des mois durant, et ce n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de Crowley ? Elle était déjà prête à l'envoyer se faire foutre quand Dean prit la parole.

« Pas question qu'on change quoi que ce soit . »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, incrédules, un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Crowley.

« Il vient de t'en pousser une paire Winchester ? »

Dean le fusilla du regard aussi froidement que sa colère le lui permettait. « On a mis tout ce qu'on a dans cet album. Il est exactement tel qu'on le voulait et je refuse d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Quitte à se vendre je préférerais faire des passes à dix dollars dans la rue pour produire cet album que d'y changer une note. »

Charlie s'étouffa avec une gorgée de thé et se mit à tousser jusqu'à ce que Kevin lui tape dans le dos. Sam souriait en regardant Crowley. D'un geste très calculé il se déhancha pour récupérer un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche arrière et s'en coinça une entre les dents. Il ignorait depuis quand il trainait ce paquet sans y toucher mais la première bouffée de nicotine le fit sourire. Il souffla la fumée en l'air.

« A ton avis Charlie, ça rapporterait combien un type comme moi qui fait du strip tease ? »

« Moins qu'une lesbienne qui fait des photos de charme. » Répondit elle en essayant de ne pas rire à l'air désabusé de Crowley.

« Sérieusement aucun de vous trois n'a jamais envisagé de faire un métier normal ? » Ronchonna Kevin en croisant les bras.

« Il ne s'agit pas de bosser il s'agit de faire du fric. » Rétorqua Sam avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Sam leva presque timidement la main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette. Kevin se fendit d'un sourire et frappa dedans.

Crowley roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Tu nous as signés alors qu'on faisait la musique qu'on voulait dans des bars dégueulasses. » Reprit Dean. Il ignorait où il trouvait le calme et la force de parler sans bafouiller mais les mots tombaient de sa bouche, aussi clairs que s'il les avait répétés. « Tu croyais que ça avait de la valeur, et si tu y crois encore, cet album restera comme ça. Ou alors on s'en va. »

Crowley hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air vaincu, à vrai dire il semblait soulagé et presque heureux ce que Charlie trouva inquiétant. « Bien » Dit il. « C'est exactement pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi. Parce que tu crois réellement que tes passes vaudraient dix dollars. »

Charlie s'étouffa encore sur son thé et se résigna à le poser sur le bureau en espérant qu'il y fasse une tache. Dean regardait Crowley l'air perplexe. Le producteur croisa les mains et les dévisagea tour à tour.

« Laissez moi vous donner un conseil si vous voulez réussir dans le business. Vous devez savoir exactement ce que vous valez, et réclamer au moins deux fois plus. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « C'est du vol de demander plus que la valeur des choses. »

« Déjà, aucun de vous n'est une chose. Ensuite, personne n'a la moindre petite idée de ce que vous valez avant que vous le leur disiez. Le monde ne vous fera jamais aucun cadeau, alors arnaquez le en retour. Demandez toujours plus que votre valeur, c'est ça qui déterminera votre valeur aux yeux du monde. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Dean « Dans ce métier ce n'est pas la valeur de ton travail qui compte, c'est le prix que le public est prêt à payer pour se l'approprier. Tu seras surpris de constater que les gens acceptent le prix qu'on leur propose sans jamais discuter. »Son ton indiquait clairement que l'entrevue était terminée et Kevin fut le premier à se lever pour sortir suivi de Sam et Charlie. Dean fermait la marche, Crowley l'interpella alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Dean... »

Sa détermination venait de le quitter, le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne venait pas de commettre une grosse erreur .

« Désolé. » Commença-t-il. « J'aurais probablement pas du dire ce que j'ai dit. »

« Oh non. En réalité ça fait longtemps que j'attendais quelque chose comme ça. » La surprise fit se retourner Dean. Crowley s'était levé et avait traversé la pièce. « Je pensais que le comptable allait te l'apporter mais apparemment ça n'a pas suffit. Alors laisse moi te donner juste un dernier conseil Dean... »

Crowley ne l'avait pas souvent appelé par son prénom. Et jamais il ne l'avait fait avec autre chose qu'un détachement calculé. Dire qu'il y avait de la douceur dans ses yeux aurait été abuser violemment du terme. Mais il y avait autre chose que l'homme d'affaire froid. Quelque chose qui donnait irrésistiblement envie de l'écouter et Dean comprit pourquoi Crowley avait du succès. Il savait donner aux gens exactement ce qu'ils attendaient et les assurer qu'il était digne de confiance.

« Ne laisse jamais personne te dire combien tu vaux. Même les gens que tu aimes, même les gens en qui tu as confiance. Personne. »

Dean digéra la phrase et l'impression surprenante que Crowley avait raison. Il sourit.

« Combien je vaux pour toi ? »

« Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? » Grogna le producteur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en tenir compte. Je suis juste curieux. »

Crowley sembla considérer la question un instant avant de hausser les épaules, toute trace de compassion dissimulée sous son masque habituel. « En tant qu'individu je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Mais j'ai parié sur vous. A vous quatre, pour moi, vous valez des millions. »

Dean hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte.

« Ne me décevez pas ! » Lança le producteur dans son dos.

« On ne l'a jamais fait. »

Après leur départ, Crowley se surprit à penser à eux avec bienveillance. A se demander ce que ça lui aurait fait d'avoir des fils comme les Winchester. Probablement rien de bon. Aucun parent ne pouvait s'entendre correctement avec ces deux ânes bâtés. Mais aussi insupportables et inconséquents soient ils, ils avaient de la volonté, de la force de travail. Depuis plusieurs années, Crowley les voyait évoluer et finir de grandir, devenir des hommes qui, à défaut d'être parfaits, faisaient de leur mieux.

Il aurait été plutôt fier d'avoir élevé des fils qui tentaient au moins de bien faire et d'être des hommes bien. Il secoua la tête comme si c'était suffisant pour en chasser les pensées parasites et retourna à son ordinateur.

« Tu es vraiment un abruti John Winchester. » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de faire une copie du CD qu'il mit dans un boîtier puis dans une enveloppe.

##

L'enveloppe avait été ouverte. John n'en était pas étonné, rien n'entrait ni ne sortait légalement de la prison sans passer par un contrôle minutieux. La lettre avait été rédigée dans l'intention évidente d'être aussi neutre et explicite que possible pour passer l'examen, et les écouteurs fournis avec le petit lecteur MP3 avaient forcément été testés. Pas assez résistants pour se pendre avec, ou faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Cela le fit sourire sombrement.

Il avait écouté la musique de Free Will et ne l'avait pas vraiment aimée. Il avait beau reconnaître des inspirations qui lui plaisaient, il n'aurait pas acheté le produit final s'il ne s'était pas agit de ses fils. Que ce soit un aperçu de l'esprit de Dean et Sam était la seule raison pour laquelle il possédait une copie de chacun de leurs albums et qu'il en avait écouté chaque chanson plus d'une fois. Il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi et comment ses fils lui avaient échappé, à quel moment il était devenu un mauvais père à leurs yeux, à quel moment ils étaient devenus de mauvais fils pour lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé de réponses dans leurs chansons.

Leur producteur lui avait envoyé leur dernier album. Un officier de police ou un maton quelconque l'avait déjà écouté pour s'assurer qu'aucun message n'y était caché, aucun plan d'évasion ou Dieu savait quoi. Un inconnu sans visage avait tenu le travail de ses fils dans ses mains sans que ça ait la moindre importance pour lui. Et John avait beau savoir qu'il allait détester l'album, il avait envie de grincer les dents et de réclamer un peu de respect pour le travail que représentait cet enregistrement.

C'était un métier de saltimbanques et de crève la faim. C'était de la prostitution industrialisée et rien de ce qu'il aurait souhaité pour ses fils. Mais aussi désagréable que ce soit à admettre, il les avait vus devenir bons à ce qu'ils faisaient. Et même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec leurs accomplissements, il en était fier.

La lumière s'éteignit à la même heure que d'habitude et il s'allongea sur sa couchette, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Même une très mauvaise musique valait mieux que les grognements de ses voisins de cellule qui tentaient de trouver le sommeil ou s'invectivaient de part et d'autre du couloir.

La première piste commençait par une introduction au violoncelle suivie par une basse au bout de quelques mesures. Il sursauta quand la batterie et la guitare explosèrent en même temps et baissa le volume.

« _They made us believe we were shooting stars, _

_forgot to mention we lit up someone's sky, _

_Told you you're no hero, _

_you're just a ghost. »_

Deux puis trois chansons passèrent, elles manquaient de lissage, la voix de Dean était plus rauque qu'elle ne le serait sur le produit final, plus brute et plus proche de celle qu'il connaissait. A la fin de certains enregistrements il pouvait entendre quelques éclats de rire ou de voix qui n'avaient pas été coupés au montage. Il avait oublié le rire de Sam, mais il pouvait l'imaginer s'acharner sur sa batterie, les muscles tendus par l'effort, l'air concentré ou extatique. Il l'avait vu sur scène avec un pincement au cœur, ce gosse aurait pu être absolument n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il mette son énergie et sa motivation dans quelque chose d'autre. Il avait choisit la musique et John ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi taper sur des percussions plutôt qu'autre chose ? Il se souvenait de sa violente réaction quand Sam lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait être avocat... Et quoi encore ? Pourquoi s'acharner à maintenir des hors la loi hors prison ? Pourquoi ? John n'avait pas la réponse, mais de musique en musique, il sentait ses muscles se contracter involontairement, ses dents se serrer au rythme de la batterie, comme s'il était anxieux à l'idée qu'elle arrête de lui marteler le crane et le laisse seul avec ses questions.

Il prêta attentions aux paroles, à l'intonation, aux quelques fêlures dans la voix de Dean. Elles lui évoquaient le petit garçon qu'il avait été, et l'adolescent qui s'enroulait dans les vestes de cuir de John pour paraître plus vieux quand il avait rendez vous avec une fille. Quand avait il commencé à fréquenter des hommes ? Et comment John avait il pu rater une chose pareille ?

Il glissa peu à peu dans le sommeil a l'écart des bruits de la prison tandis que l'album continuait de dérouler ses mélodies à ses oreilles. Les rêves avaient une texture plus lourde que la réalité, et le sentiment d'oppression n'était plus là quand il dormait. Dans son rêve, il savait qu'il était en train de mourir et que Dean était venu le chercher. Dans son rêve, son fils n'avait ni piercing ni tatouage dépassant de son costume sombre impeccablement coupé. Il avait le regard détaché et calme. Il laissa John l'examiner longtemps, s'emplir les yeux de la vision du fils idéal qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant. Il tendit la main sans rien dire et John la considéra un instant perplexe. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas prêt à mourir dans son rêve, mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce rêve.

« Ou est Sam ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il n'est pas là . » Répondit Dean sans exprimer la moindre émotion, la main toujours tendue vers lui.

« Il n'a pas voulut venir. » Traduisit John.

Dean soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Sam ! » cria-t-il en regarda, par dessus son épaule. John ne s'étonna même pas de voir son cadet se matérialiser dans l'espace noir qui les entourait, lui aussi vêtu d'un costume sombre qui lui allait mieux que tout ce dont John l'avait vu affublé depuis des années. Il avait quelque chose de calme et détaché lui aussi qui ne lui allait pas. Ce n'était pas Sam. Pas le petit garçon rebelle qui cachait des chiots chez les voisins, pas le jeune homme revêche ni l'adulte en colère qu'il connaissait. John cligna des yeux, dérangé malgré lui par les cheveux courts de son fils. Depuis que Sam savait courir il avait fui les ciseaux. Il cligna encore des yeux pour essayer de s'habituer à cette image, après tout c'était ainsi qu'il voulait les voir depuis toujours non ?

Mais peut être qu'il manquait un peu d'eux dans ces envoyés de la Mort, un peu de réalisme. Quand il cligna de nouveau les yeux, Sam avait de nouveau les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et le poids sur la poitrine de John s'allégea un peu. Il entendait vaguement la musique qui venait de très loin, et chacune de ses inspirations modifiait lentement l'image de ses fils. Les costumes un peu plus froissés, moins bien ajustés, les cheveux plus emmêlés. Puis peu à peu les piercings qui réapparaissaient sur le visage et les oreilles de Sam, celui à la lèvre de Dean et la pierre verte sous son œil. Et la veste en cuir élimé qui ne craquait même plus quand son aîné bougeait.

Ce n'était pas l'image que John aimait avoir de ses fils, mais ça leur ressemblait. Curieusement, aussi désagréable que ce soit, c'était plus normal que de les voir... normaux.

Dean tendait toujours la main et cette fois ci, John la prit. Avant de se réveiller il eut le temps de voir le bout rougeoyant d'une cigarette entre les lèvres de Sam.

##

_« They told her she's not good enough, _

_not strong, that life's too tough, _

_she lived a story where she was not the hero, _

_forgot to tell her she's a radiant rainbow. »_

Réparer l'Impala avait quelque chose de cathartique pour Dean, et par extension pour tout les autres. Jusqu'ici, seule Dorothy l'aidait dans sa tache mais la fin de l'enregistrement de l'album les avait tous laissé inoccupés, chose à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués. Et c'était plus simple de se cacher des journalistes dans le garage que dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Une radio graisseuse diffusait un vieux morceau des Red Hot Chili Peppers couvert par les martellements de Sam qui s'acharnait à redresser l'aile de la voiture. Kevin et Charlie pestaient contre une soudure qui refusait de tenir au niveau d'un phare démonté. Madison, assise en tailleurs par terre recousait avec un air concentré le cuir d'une des banquettes, déchiré par la vitre qui avait volé en éclats lors de l'impact. Dean s'extirpa de sous la voiture après avoir vérifié le parallélisme pour entendre le ronflement du moteur sur lequel Dorothy faisait des réglages.

Il les observa tous un moment avec un petit pincement au cœur. C'était probablement du à la fatigue et aux bouleversements des derniers jours mais il se sentait à la fois infiniment heureux de cette famille disparate que Sam et lui avaient rassemblée autour d'eux, et très triste qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse réellement partie de sa famille. Comme si ce qu'il avait retrouvé ne suffisait pas vraiment à combler l'abandon. Il secoua la tête et se remit à travailler. Un boulon après un autre, un juron quand il se coinçait un doigt quelque part, et de ci de là les exclamations plus ou moins ravies de ses compagnons ou les jurons de Charlie qui ne s'en sortait pas avec son phare. C'était si loin de la vie qu'ils considéraient comme normale qu'ils avaient tous comme une étrange sensation de flottement, comme s'ils prenaient leurs marques avant une gigantesque tempête.

Au lieu d'une tempête, ce fut Castiel qui entra dans le garage en plissant les yeux dans la lumière des néons, accueillis par des grognements de bienvenue. Il ressemblait à la personnification de l'étrange malaise de Dean, pas vraiment à sa place dans ce garage graisseux, dans son costume à peine froissé de sa journée de travail, et ses cheveux qui commençaient à être trop long et à lui boucler dans la nuque.

Dean ignora ses genoux qui protestèrent quand il se redressa pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser, parfaitement conscient qu'il ruinait la chemise blanche du comptable avec sa main pleine de cambouis.

« Ça avance ? »

« Elle se remet doucement. » Répondit Dean en embrassant la scène du regard. Il avait parfaitement conscience que la voiture était très représentative de leur état d'esprit à tous, et qu'ils s'en servaient comme d'un outil pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit le temps d'être assez reposés pour recommencer à aller de l'avant. Il y avait de pires moyens de gérer leur vie après tout.

Sur l'établi, un téléphone se mit à sonner, celui de Sam. Dean décrocha en lançant un coup d'oeil à son frère qui l'observait, attendant de savoir d'où venait l'appel.

« Allô ? »

Une petite seconde de silence. « Dean ? »

« Papa ? »

Dean avait la même sensation que quand on tombe dans les escaliers, son sang glacé et l'impression d'une mort imminente. Sam s'était levé, les sourcils froncés et Kevin venait de faire un geste vers lui comme pour le retenir ou le soutenir. C'était instinctif et Sam posa la main sur celle que Kevin tenait serrée sur son bras sans y penser.

« Dean... Je te demande pardon. Je vous demande pardon à tout les deux. »

Dean ne dit rien, bouche bée, choqué, jusqu'à ce que Dorothy qui s'était approché lui prenne doucement le téléphone de la main. « Monsieur Winchester... Il vous rappellera. »

Sam ne décrochait pas son regard de celui de Dean, hésitant entre la colère et un autre sentiment qu'il ne définissait pas encore.

« Il... Il nous demande pardon. » Balbutia Dean.

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent très vite sur le visage de Sam, mépris, colère, doute, joie, amertume, avant qu'il se décide pour une sorte de soulagement fatigué. « Pas trop tôt. » Soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il se tourna vers la voiture mise en pièce, quasiment prête à être remontée. « Pas trop tôt. » répéta-t-il à mi voix.

Kevin lui pressa une dernière fois le bras avant de le lâcher et Sam sourit.

##

_« I've been told too often, _

_I'll never be a rockstar, _

_that I'm barely able to fix cars, _

_But they forgot to mention I'm not a shooting star, _

_I wanna be a legend. »_

Dean avait encore les mains sales d'avoir travaillé toute la journée sur la voiture, mais Castiel avait absolument tenu à le traîner à l'église malgré ses protestations. Ils s'assirent sur le premier banc, les yeux fixés sur l'autel et Dean se demanda si Castiel priait. S'ils avaient le droit de parler dans une église, même si elle était vide. Il avait l'impression que leurs respirations faisaient un bruit infernal dans la nef et il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour rompre le silence.

« Tu sais, dans cet état, on pourrait se marier. »

« Tu le voudrais ? » Demanda Castiel sans décrocher les yeux de l'autel.

« Tu accepterais ? »

« Probablement. » Dean attendit le « mais qui allait suivre , il y en avait toujours un quand Castiel avait ce ton. « Mais ça noue lierait tout les deux, comme si on était obligés par contrat de se soutenir, alors qu'actuellement... »

« Actuellement quand on se couche ensemble tout les soirs on sait tout les deux que c'est parce qu'on le veut et qu'on le décide en toute connaissance de cause. » Acheva Dean.

« Castiel hocha la tête. « Je dois dire que j'aime assez ça. »

Dean acquiesça. « Pour ce que ça vaut... » dit il à voix basse, « Je promets d'essayer de te garder heureux et en bonne santé aussi longtemps que tu feras partie de ma vie. » Au regard des derniers événement ça semblait important de le souligner même s'il savait qque son amant savait.

Castiel sourit. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je promets de rester à tes cotés et de te soutenir aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi. »

« Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. » La voix inconnue les fit sursauter violemment. Ils se retournèrent pour se trouver face à un prêtre souriant. « Navré de m'imposer, mais je vous ai entendu parler et … Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai marié beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes dans cette église, et beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas écrit de vœux aussi sincères que les vôtres. Si je pouvais m'exprimer au nom de Dieu, je dirais qu'à ses yeux, vous êtes déjà mariés. »

« Dieu n'approuve pas les gens comme nous mon père. » grinça Dean. Ni Dieu ni une bonne partie de leur entourage. Il pouvait citer des noms, une longue liste qui commençait par son père et terminait par les fans qui leur envoyaient des lettres d'insulte ou de menace par kilos depuis la confession sur scène de Castiel. En passant par ses supérieurs à l'armée, et très honnêtement il devait ajouter Crowley à la liste. Une longue liste de noms dont il aurait décidé de ne pas tenir compte sans les quelques mots de son père « je vous demande pardon ». Peut être, au fond, fallait il se battre juste un peu plus pour changer les choses ?

Le prêtre souriait toujours. « Qui a dit ça ? Votre père ? » Il haussa les épaules en voyant leurs visages surpris. « J'ai lu des choses sur vous Dean Winchester. Vous n'êtes peut être pas un homme de foi, ni un pratiquant, mais Dieu juge les siens à leurs actions et non à leur dévotion. Et vos actions sont celles d'un homme bon. Qui que soit la personne que vous aimez, c'est Dieu qui en a décidé, et il ne commet pas d'erreur. Il n'attends rien en retour. L'amour de Dieu est inconditionnel. Tant que vous vous aimez, est ce que ce n'est pas la preuve qu'Il approuve votre union ? »

Castiel avait du mal à ne pas rire en voyant l'expression de Dean. Mais le chanteur resta muet un moment après que le prêtre ait cessé de parler. Castiel adressa un signe de tête au prêtre. « Son âge vous convient finalement ? »

L'homme d'église éclata de rire. « Pourquoi croyez vous que je me suis renseigné sur lui ? »

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Tu es venu combien de fois ici ? » Grommela Dean.

« Suffisamment, et j'ai l'intention de revenir, avec ou sans toi. »

« Ce sera sans moi, sans vouloir vous offenser mon père ! »

Le prêtre secoua la tête. « Il en faut plus pour m'offenser. » Il s'éclipsa après les avoir salués.

« Il a peut être raison. » dit Dean en le regardant partir. « Peut être qu'on a eut tort de se cacher si longtemps, et tort aussi de tout dire à tout le monde … ça ne concerne que nous au final. »

« Et peut être qu'on s'en fiche. » Ajouta Castiel. « Tu vaux le coup qu'on se batte pour toi, peu importe ce que Dieu ou qui qu ce soit en pense. »

« Nous vallons la peine qu'on se batte pour nous. » Corrigea Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête, et embrassa le marié.

_« I was never born to be a shooting star, _

_I'm gonna make myself_

_a legend. »_


	29. Chapter 29 : Epilogue Music(you!)Matters

EPILOGUE : Music (You!) Matters

Il n'y avait plus une page vierge dans le carnet de cuir usé que Sam tenait entre ses mains. Ils s'étaient rattaché si longtemps à ce journal dont Dean avait arraché les quelques pages où John avait griffonné des listes de course ou des numéros de téléphone qu'il était devenu comme un meuble familier, une petite extension d'eux qu'il fallait à présent remplacer.

« C'est comme s'il nous obligeait à admettre que maintenant, ce qu'on fait on le fait pour nous, pas pour le jeter à la figure de papa ou lui prouver quelque chose. Juste parce que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux. »

Dean sourit.

« L'an dernier tu aurais dit qu'on le faisait parce qu'on ne savait rien faire d'autre. »

Sam posa le carnet sur le capot de la voiture où il s'était perché. La vieille Impala était remontée, presque refaite à neuf. Il ne lui manquait que la peinture. Il tapota la carrosserie du bout d'un ongle. « Manifestement on sait faire autre chose. Même des choses qui se voient moins que ce gros tas de boue ! »

« Hé ! Personne n'insulte Baby ! »

Sam sourit et désigna le carnet. « Alors on fait quoi ? On en rachète un autre ou on écrit sur les murs ? »

Ils choisirent le plus exubérant, le plus décadent des carnets qu'ils purent trouver. Une merveille à la couverture recouverte de velours bleu roi et d'arabesques rebrodées de fils dorés, avec un ruban de satin en guise de marque page et des marges ornées de minuscules fleurs. Sam en appréciait le coté tape à l'œil et Dean l'aimait parce qu'il le trouvait beau. Contrairement au carnet de cuir qui semblait être une extension de leur fratrie, ce carnet ci trouva sa place sur une table chez eux, à la portée de tous, ouvert à tous et très vite emplis d'autre chose que de chansons. Des accords de basse griffonnés en pied de page, des petits dessins et des listes de chose à faire entre deux couplets inachevés.

Et un dessin en première page. Un dessin autour duquel Charlie avait rajouté un nuage et Kevin un gribouillis qui devait être un chat. Deux carrés côte à côte représentant le sous sol et l'ensemble principal d'une maison.

« Là, un puits de lumière pour qu'on n'enregistre pas comme des vampires. Et plusieurs chambres disposées autour du salon. Charlie tu as le droit de peindre la tienne en violet ! » S'était enthousiasmé Dean en griffonnant. Deux traits pour figurer les fenêtres sur les murs, un arc de cercle pour les portes. Des lits dans chaque chambre avec des oreillers à pompons, une petite flèche indiquant l'emplacement des consoles de jeu, et un tapis bleu dans le salon pour qu'on repère Chevie quand elle dormirait dessus.

Une maison pour eux tous, peu importe où et peu importe quand. Une maison qu'ils appelleraient un foyer, entourés de ceux qu'ils s'étaient choisit pour les accompagner.

« Ajoute un garage. » Avait dit Castiel. « Un grand pour la moto de Dorothy et la Chevrolet. »

Dean avait ajouté une petite case et dessiné une voiture vue du dessus avec les phares allumés.

« Vous savez qu'on n'a pas les moyens ? » Avait pontifié Kevin.

Charlie avait éclaté de rire, s'attirant les regards perplexes de ses amis. « Ce qui t'inquiète c'est l'argent et pas qu'on s'engueule tous et qu'on finisse par ne plus vouloir de cette maison ? »

« Si c'était comme ça que les choses devaient se faire, ça se serait déjà produit » Avait dit Dorothy. « Mets une deuxième salle de bains Dean, une seule c'est jamais suffisant. »

« L'argent on l'aura. » Répondit Dean en ajoutant un évier dans la deuxième salle de bain, le carnet perché sur ses genoux. « Les rêves c'est fait pour être réalisé. »

_«When I felt like a useless candle, _

_you lit me up, gave my poor self a shot,_

_Being away from you is like being away from home_

_If I grew up that strong, it was thanks to you_

_I left away my hopes and dreams long ago_

_Now I Glow and love and give myselfa shot_

_it's worth fighting for_

_I'll give it a go » _

##

Le salon de tatouage de Rufus avait fermé pour l'après midi. Non pas que les pièces sur lesquelles il travaillait soient grandes ou complexes, mais tatouer trois personnes à la fois nécessitait de ne pas être dérangé. D'autant plus si ces personnes avaient insisté pour avoir de la compagnie.

Charlie grinçait des dents, et il pouvait la sentir se crisper sous le dermographe.

« Ça fait mal putain ! » Grogna-t-elle en serrant compulsivement la main sur le bras de Sam. L'aiguille avait un bruit désagréable et lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un la coupait avec un scalpel bouillant.

« Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que ça fasse du bien ? » Railla le batteur assis à côté d'elle. Il regardait Rufus travailler avec une attention qu'il n'avait jamais eue quand lui même était sous l'aiguille. Il suivait avec attention le fin tracé de l'encre noir sous la peau de son amie qui, peu à peu, dessinait une cible sous sa clavicule, entourant la cicatrice encore un peu rouge de la balle.

Sur le siège d'à côté, une petite blonde était en train de repasser avec précision les contours d'une pièce plus imposante sur le dos de Dean. Un grand cerf, les pattes plantées dans les fleurs de ses reins, le nez levé vers les lys sur son omoplate. Cette pièce là prendrait du temps, mais le chanteur n'était pas vraiment pressé. Il jouait aux échecs avec Kevin sur un plateau de voyage posé en équilibre sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Castiel massait son poignet fraîchement tatoué, enrubanné de cellophane.

Rufus termina son travail et essuya une dernière fois l'encre sur la peau de Charlie avant de lui improviser un pansement autour de l'épaule en lui débitant quelques consignes d'hygiène. Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, le tatouage était petit et il avait assez travaillé sur Sam et Dean pour savoir qu'ils pourraient, le cas échéant rappeler les consignes à la jeune femme. D'ordinaire, il ne posait pas de questions quand les clients ne lui parlaient pas spontanément de leur motif. Mais ce groupe là étaient devenu plus des amis que des clients ordinaires

« Pourquoi une cible ? »

Charlie porta la main à sa clavicule, n'y rencontrant que du plastique qu'elle se retint de froisser entre ses doigts. Elle haussa les épaules. « Parce que je crève de trouille que ça recommence, mais ça n'empêchera pas le pire de se produire, alors autant faire avec. Si quelqu'un veut me descendre, qu'il essaye, j'ai déjà survécu une fois après tout. »

« Personne n'essaiera de te descendre. » Dit Kevin en déplaçant son fou. « Vous êtes quasiment des symboles maintenant, ce serait idiot de s'en prendre à vous. »

« Dieu t'entende. » Soupira Dean. Il grimaça quand Rufus reprit le dermographe et commença à encrer une partie du poitrail du cerf le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses poings serrés et ne remarqua pas le sourire de Castiel.

_« You are the voices I hear in my head, _

_You are the reason I jump on the scene_

_You help me remember_

_for you what I do truly matters. » _

##

L'intérieur de l'Impala sentait le vieux cuir et la peinture. Sam s'y assit en se sentant curieusement déplacé, comme si plus rien n'avait la bonne taille. Il n'avait probablement pas grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était glissé dans ce siège mais peut être ses souvenirs étaient ils un peu étriqués. Devant eux, Dorothy attachait soigneusement le casque de Castiel avant de s'installer sur sa moto toute neuve.

« Tu as intérêt à conduire prudemment ! » Grogna Dean par la fenêtre.

« Jamais ! » S'amusa la jeune femme avant de mettre les gaz. Sam sourit en voyant la moto s'élancer dans le faible trafic matinal de Los Angeles. Castiel avait tenu à se rendre à Coachella avec Dorothy pour étrenner la moto qui avait coûté à la jeune femme toute sa prime de fin de tournée.

Dean démarra la voiture et chacun des quatre occupants poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le moteur ronronner bien que le fait qu'elle ait quitté son garage prouvait déjà qu'elle roulait. Fut un temps, les deux frères auraient été relégués sur la banquette arrière pendant que leur père conduisait. Fut un temps, ils auraient entassé guitare et batterie à l'arrière pour se rendre de ville en ville. Désormais, Sam était à la place du mort et Kevin et Charlie se disputaient sur la banquette arrière au son d'une vieille cassette d'AC/DC.

« On va à Coachella . » S'émerveilla Kevin en regardant le paysage changer lentement, les immeubles et les embouteillages cédant tranquillement place à une autoroute qui traversait le paysage désertique. Les collines au loin semblaient ne jamais bouger comme un mauvais décor de cinéma. « J'arrive pas vraiment à y croire. »

« Tu y croiras quand ils commenceront à nous jeter des pierres. » Ronchonna Charlie. Le festival l'angoissait. Il angoissait également Dorothy, et elles avaient passé plusieurs soirées à s'inquiéter mutuellement de tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner, imaginant d'impossibles scénarios qui leur faisaient faire des cauchemars dont elles se réveillaient tremblantes et glacées de sueur plusieurs heures après.

« Personne ne nous jettera de pierres ! » Fit Sam. « Si la programmation du festival nous a acceptés c'est pour une bonne raison ! »

« Ouais parce que Crowley leur a graissé la patte ! » Grommela la bassiste.

« Et parce que _« Cain »_ est numéro un des charts depuis trois semaines ! »

«Crowley ne peut pas avoir payé tout ce monde. » Ajouta Dean en souriant. « Ça va bien se passer. »

Ils comprenaient tous la peur de leur amie, ils la partageaient. Et plus les kilomètres défilaient, les rapprochant du festival, plus ils sentaient leurs estomacs se nouer. Ils n'étaient pas des têtes d'affiche et leur prestation était prévue tôt dans l'après midi. Pour Dean ça signifiait que la foule ne serait pas que des visages dans l'ombre à peine visibles dans les éclairages colorés. Il verrait leurs yeux, leurs mains, leurs vêtements. Qui que soient les spectateurs ils seraient plus réels et plus anonymes que des fans rencontrés dans la rue ou après un concert. John ne pourrait pas être dans la foule. Mais il savait que tout quatre le chercheraient, par réflexe, ou juste pour se rassurer.

Lui, chercherait Castiel et Dorothy qu'il ne verrait sans doute pas. Ils seraient loin de la foule pour ne pas être trop reconnus ou importunés. Mais l'idée de leur présence avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si de savoir qu'il avait des amis dans la foule pouvait aider le chanteur à évacuer la boule de stress qui lui fit rater la sortie après Palm Springs.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée des artistes, loin de la foule et se firent attacher leurs bracelets. Charlie peinait à juguler l'angoisse qui la secouait par vagues. Elle avait la gorge sèche et l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Kevin lui serrait la main très fort derrière la scène. Elle avait refusé de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit.

« Bon sang c'est difficile ! » Grogna-t-elle en penchant la tête pour regarder la foule par delà la scène

« Si ça te semble facile, c'est généralement qu'il y a un truc que tu fais mal. » Répondit Dean. Elle sourit.

« C'est Cas qui t'a appris ça ? »

« Rhonda Hurley en fait. » La corrigea-t-il. « Cas est fourni avec un manuel d'instructions et une carte routière. »

« Pas de pilote automatique? »

« Je le passe en mode manuel la plupart du temps. »

La bassiste éclata de rire. Un long rire qui venait du fond d'un endroit que la peur et la fatigue n'avaient pas encore atteint et qui finit par les atteindre tout les quatre. Pendant un instant, elle s'inquiéta que le public les entende. L'instant d'après elle s'en fichait. L'instant suivant, Dean la tirait par la main l'entraînant vers la scène.

Ce n'était pas facile, c'était terrifiant. Mais c'était la bonne chose à faire.

_« You might feel like a broken candle _

_but I will light you up_

_and give you a shot_

_for as long as we all remember _

_that music can really matter »_

Les peluches étaient interdites sur le festival et naturellement elle avait obtenu la permission d'en disperser plusieurs sur la scène. C'était une blague qui n'amusait plus personne à part elle depuis longtemps, mais le serpent orange qui lui tirait la langue depuis sa place sur le pied de micro de Dean la rassura étrangement. Sam lui tira le bras en s'installant derrière sa batterie et lui montra quelque chose du bout de sa baguette. Un tout petit piège à rêves accroché à l'un des pieds de cymbale. Charlie sentit des larmes d'angoisse et de soulagement lui monter aux yeux. Elle pouvait imaginer Dorothy remettant l'objet qu'elle avait sûrement confectionné elle même à Madison, et la jeune femme l'accrocher soigneusement là où elle savait que le groupe le remarquerait comme un signe qu'elle pensait à eux.

Soudain, les cris et les applaudissements semblèrent moins violents à ses oreilles. Le nœud dans son ventre se desserra un tout petit peu, juste assez pour qu'elle prenne une grande inspiration et qu'elle adresse un remerciement silencieux au ciel pour ce petit répit. Soudain, le festival lui sembla aussi amical que les années où elle y traînait ses bottes en spectatrice. Elle se saisit de sa basse verte et passa le strap par dessus son épaule. Sous son t-shirt, elle effleura sa cicatrice et le tatouage qui l'entourait du bout des doigts.

« Tu as survécu, tu peux le faire. » Se dit elle à mi voix.

Il y avait un éléphant en peluche sur la grosse caisse et Sam le mit par terre devant la batterie avant de s'asseoir à sa place. D'où il était, il ne voyait que les têtes des spectateurs et eut un coup au cœur. Ils étaient nombreux. Jeunes. Joyeux. La plupart avaient déjà pris un coup de soleil sur le bout du nez. Lui qui s'était souvent moqué des artistes qui discouraient sans fin sur leurs fans et à quel point ils étaient importants prit soudain conscience qu'aussi idiot que le discours puisse paraître, il était vrai. Ces gens les avaient mené là aujourd'hui, et ils étaient là pour partager avec eux quelque chose qu'ils trouvaient important. Et lui, Sam, leur devait au moins de se donner autant qu'il le pouvait. A s'en faire saigner les mains. De toute façon, il ne concevait pas autrement l'album qu'ils présentaient pour la première fois au public.

Le son était incroyablement bon pour un espace ouvert. Kevin ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été plus stressé dans sa vie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour tenu son archet si fort qu'il lui tremblait dans la main. Et il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir jamais ressenti une telle émotion qu'en entendant leur musique se mêler aux bruits de l'immense foule du festival, aux sons distants des autres scènes et à la pulsation folle de son propre sang à ses oreilles. Il se plongea entièrement dans une étrange transe dont il n'avait pas envie de sortir, et les chansons s'enchaînèrent comme s'il avait réellement fait ça toute sa vie. Ou comme s'il était destiné à ne plus jamais rien faire d'autre.

La musique imposait son rythme et ses mouvements à Dean qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la scène. Il aurait du avoir le souffle court mais il chantait toujours, exhortant la foule à faire de même et jouissant du pouvoir qu'il avait de les faire sauter sur place et reprendre avec lui des paroles qui sortaient du fond d'eux tous. Il eut la vague vision de lui même, des années plus tôt, jouant pour un public indifférent dans un vieux bar. Il n'était plus la même personne, et il se surprit à se demander qui il serait d'ici plusieurs années ? Mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Il faut que vous sachiez » Dit le chanteur en souriant à la foule « qu'on déteste tous cette chanson tellement on l'a entendue... Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier, ça va vous paraître stupide, mais les autres... je suppose que vous comprendrez pourquoi il fallait qu'on la fasse aujourd'hui. »

« Et on est vraiment désolés du dérangement ! » Cria Charlie qui venait de se saisir du micro.

Sans avoir à regarder, Castiel sut que tout les yeux venaient de se braquer sur lui. A présent son visage était presque aussi connu que celui de Dean. Castiel n'avait jamais retiré la photo de son compagnon nu qui trônait au dessus du téléphone de l'entrée de son appartement, et pour se venger, Dean avait fait encadrer un agrandissement d'une photo de Castiel à la Gay Pride et l'avait accroché dans son salon.

Charlie l'avait tweeté et depuis ils recevaient chaque jour des photos du même agrandissement encadré dans les salons des fans.

Les gens autour de lui savaient. Il n'était plus un anonyme dans la foule. Il était l'amant de Dean Winchester. Il était celui qui avait vaincu un cancer, l'homophobie et une famille abusive. L'homme au vieux trench coat traînant un jean plus usé encore pour se rendre backstage et embrasser la personne qu'il aimait à la fin du concert. Désormais tout le monde le savait.

Il ne regarda personne, sourit, et cacha son visage derrière son appareil photo, zoomant sur la scène tandis que Dean continuait de parler.

« Il m'a sauvé, et je suis certain qu'il peut sauver encore bien d'autre gens... »

Le violoncelle de Kevin entama les premières notes de « my heart will go on » et Castiel explosa de rire, seul dans son coin de la foule. A présent , tout le monde savait combien de fois il avait vu ce film et combien de fois il avait forcé le groupe à le regarder avec lui. Les gens autour de lui souriaient tandis que les lumières devenaient vertes sur la scène.

Les paroles étaient niaises mais la voix de Dean les faisait paraître... vraies. C'était vrai qu'ils avanceraient encore et encore tant qu'ils pourraient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Cela ne parlait pas que de Dean et lui, mais aussi de la relation entre le groupe et leurs fans.

Quand Dean chantait les yeux fermés, une main crispée sur le micro, ça semblait vrai que l'amour peut nous toucher une fois et ne jamais s'effacer. Personne à part eux ne connaissait la douceur de leur relation. Tout le monde était au courant des difficultés, mais l'amour infini qui les unissait, on ne pouvait le voir que très rarement, le peu de fois où ils s'autorisaient à se laisser aller en public.

Castiel avait baissé l'appareil photo. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Dean, l'esprit perdu dans la chanson et l'émotion du moment. Il essayait de graver chaque sensation dans sa mémoire. Le soleil sur ses épaules, la lumière, la foule qui chantonnait en chœur, et la fille à coté de lui qui disait à quelqu'un « J'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça un jour. »

Il ignorait à quel point son visage reflétait l'adoration et la béatitude qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il ne sentait que les grosses larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il n'était même pas triste, et leur goût salé. Comment une chanson aussi idiote, entendue autant de fois pouvait elle le faire frissonner tandis que les notes montaient encore et encore et que Dean se tenait de plus en plus droit pour forcer la musique hors de ses poumons ?

Comment cela pouvait il être aussi intime alors qu'ils étaient entourés de milliers de personnes ? Comment la batterie, le violoncelle et la basse pouvaient ils s'accorder si parfaitement à la voix de Dean que pendant un instant Castiel eut l'impression de ne même plus toucher le sol ?

Il ferma les yeux et murmura les dernières paroles en même temps que Dean et toute la foule. « You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. »

Ca n'aurait pas pu être lus parfait si Crowley l'avait écrit. L'instant d'après, Castiel fut poussé, tiré sur la scène et serra Dean contre son cœur de toute sa force en le couvrant de mots d'amour qui résonnaient à travers le microphone. Peu importe que le monde entier le voie appeler Dean son amour et l'embrasser devant tout le monde et pleurer et …

Il s'en foutait.

Dean lui serra la main très fort, riva ses yeux dilatés par l'excitation aux siens et sourit : « Tu sautes, je saute ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils sautèrent dans la foule.

Pas une seule main ne les laissa tomber.

C'était parfait.

_« Give your art a shot_

_for someone out there it means a lot_

_don't let your dreams die and rot_

_yours are the faces I'll remember_

_everytime I might forget_

_that for someone out there _

_music really matters »_

##

« Quand je serai grand je veux être comme toi ! »

Le gamin le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'admiration en serrant très fort son ticket du festival que Dean venait de signer. Le chanteur avait du s'agenouiller dans la terre sèche pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et il sourit.

« Bonne idée petit pote. »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre et se surprit à penser à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Castiel au sujet des enfants qu'ils n'auraient pas. Sans doute parce que le comptable se tenait à quelques pas de là. Qu'aurait il dit à ce gamin s'il s'était agit de son fils ? Ou de Sam ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'elle le fit sourire encore.

« Tu veux un conseil ? »

Le gosse hocha la tête fébrilement.

« Essaye d'être le meilleur possible à l'école. Moi j'y ai pas été beaucoup. Alors si tu es vraiment bon, tu pourras faire des chansons encore meilleures que les miennes. Et quand tu seras encore plus connu que moi, c'est moi qui viendrai te réclamer un autographe. »

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une expression de joie que Dean avait rarement vue. Il hocha solennellement la tête.

« Promis. » Fit il en lui tendant une toute petite main que Dean serra en se sentant étrangement ému. Il regarda l'enfant partir accompagné de sa mère et sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule.

« Alors ? » Demanda le comptable. « Ça fait quoi d'être l'idole des petits garçons ? »

Dean leva la tête pour le regarder, le soleil le fit plisser les yeux mais il ne bougea pas.

« Ça fait que ça vaut vraiment le coup de se battre. »

Castiel lui serra l'épaule. Fort.

_« Give yourself a shot_

_You are a melody_

_and you matter. » _

FIN

* * *

><p><span>Postnotes<span>

J'ai passé tellement de temps, d'énergie et d'amour à écrire cette fic ces deux dernières années ( bon sang tant que ça?) que j'ai du mal à la terminer.

Je pourrais en dire tellement plus. Dire que Free Will ne sera jamais le plus grand groupe de rock du monde, mais aura grâce à leurs fans une longue et intéressante carrière. Je pourrais dire que Dean et Cas s'investiront pour la protection de l'enfance et tacheront d'être des modèles d'espoir pour tout ceux qu'ils croisent. Bien sur qu'ils resteront ensemble. Je pourrais raconter les conquêtes de Sam et comment il continuera à panser ses blessures à travers la musique. Je sais que Madison restera avec le groupe et ouvrira un blog de voyages rempli de ses expériences et des photos prises par Castiel. J'ignore si Dorothy et Charlie resteront ensemble plus de quelques années, mais je sais qu'elles seront toujours amies quand le fils de Kevin et Channing se découvrira une passion pour la peinture. Parce que oui, ces deux là finiront par se mettre ensemble !

Mais ça n'aurait aucun intérêt parce que toute l'histoire avait pour seul but d'amener les personnages où ils sont à présent. S'ils se sont (re)construits avec la musique, moi, je me suis un peu construite avec cette histoire, et maintenant qu'elle est finie, je constate à quel point elle parle de moi et de mes propres combats. C'est pour ça que, pour une fois, j'éprouve le besoin profond de vous remercier tous du fond du cœur de tout vos mots d'encouragements, et d'avoir parcouru cette histoire avec moi. C'est vraiment important !

Alors merci. Du fond de mon petit cœur, merci !


End file.
